Flames and Family V: Finn's Journey
by madashes2ashes
Summary: Sequel to Flames and Family IV. A story about a young Mafioso's journey to become the "Greatest Hitman!" Rated M for Blood, Violence, and other Adult themes.
1. Chapter 1 Recruiting Finn

Author's warning: This is not a priority project. It's just a little short story I work on when I need to blow off some steam. I use it as a reminder of WHY I love to write stories when the technicalities of the publishing world make me lose motivation. I hope you enjoy what I have so far. Updates will be erratic and the chapters will not be proof-read.

* * *

Gokudera Hayato turned off the water faucet and leaned against the bathroom sink while he stared at himself in the mirror. Almost forty, he felt sixty and it was showing. There were more streaks of white in his waist-length, silver hair than there used to be and it was visible even when he pulled his hair into a tight tail at the base of his skull. The only consolation he received was knowing the body hidden under his loose, white suite was in top physical condition-a condition which would make the applicants waiting outside blush in shame.

Picking up his clipboard, he took one final look in the mirror to ensure everything was in place before stepping outside to greet the new, would-be members of "Maverick's Tower of Sweets."

"Line up!" he shouted before the door shut. He felt the vein in his forehead bulge when no one responded. The applicants continued laughing and talking amongst themselves in the pre-test meet-and-greet while completely ignoring him. It was enough to make him reach for a stick of dynamite, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.

Yamamoto Takeshi's sport's whistle got the attention Hayato wanted. Every eye turned toward them in expectant silence and Takeshi preened under the attention like a coach before a new team.

"I know you guys are excited, but Mr. Hayato said to line up," he said with a light-hearted laugh and a hand running through his short, black hair. "The last one will be sent home, so-" Everyone began running in circles without knowing where they were running to, but a few well-timed orders got the result Hayato was looking for: three ranks of seven men and women who wanted a job.

Hayato doubted any of them could make it through the testing process.

"Alright," he called out without taking his attention from the clipboard in his hands. "Number eight, go home and get a haircut. Number twelve, go home and take a bath. Number thirteen, just go home. Number seventeen, your shoe-lace is untied. Number nineteen, this is your third attempt. Correct?" Ignoring the outrage and disappointment of the three being sent home and number seventeen's expression of panic, he looked straight at number nineteen. For three months running, he'd shown up to the applicant testing and he'd failed every time so far. When the young man nodded, Hayato nodded back. He could respect persistence. However- "Go home. I hate guys who are younger than me."

"I-I won't!" he replied. Hayato's penetrating gaze snapped up and the boy trembled in fear. He didn't leave like he had the other times, though. He was still lacking in the self-confidence department, but he'd finally earned his spot among the applicants with his determination.

"Alright," he shrugged. The boy's jaw dropped, but Hayato went back to looking at his clipboard so everyone knew who was holding the reins. Hayato could afford to ignore them, but they couldn't afford to ignore him in return. "The testing will be split up. Each floor has been given over to a different tester. For each test you pass, you'll receive a coupon. It doesn't matter which order you take the test in, but you must have three out of four coupons before you can move on to the fifth floor. If you can pass the fifth floor, you'll meet meet Maverick and be given an interview. He'll make the final decision, so be prepared before you go up to the fifth floor. Oh! And the elevator isn't working, so you'll have to use the stairs either inside or outside the building. You may begin."

"For those wanting to take my test," Takeshi said, picking up the thread of explanation before anyone could leave, "I'll be outside. There's a delivery truck waiting and I need help unloading it. If you can transport eight things inside for me, you'll be passed."

Without waiting for anyone to make up their mind, Takeshi walked out the door to take up his starting position. Several of the more confident men followed him while the rest headed for the stairs to check out the other tests. From this, Hayato was able to mentally weed out the cocky, although it was likely Takeshi's test would do it for him. Eight things didn't seem like much, but it was a trick play.

First of all, the delivery truck was across the parking lot, so everything would have to be carried across an expanse of pristine black-top. With the heat from the sun in the Las Vegas desert, they would be gasping for breath by the end of the first item. But that wasn't all. The task had an extra level of difficulty added. The first two items were fifty-pound bags of coffee beans which needed to be delivered to the first floor. Getting them across the parking lot would sap their strength. The second two items were boxes of ice cream which had to go to the second floor-without allowing them to melt. The third set of items was twenty-pound bags of flour which would sap their strength even more since they'd have the heat from the blacktop and a climb to the third floor ahead of them. The last set of items was two six-pack bottles of juice. If anyone made it that far without giving up, they'd pass out on the way or they'd be weak enough to drop the bottles during the climb to the fourth floor. Either way, they'd fail-without allowing Takeshi's laid-back nature to give them an easy pass.

On the climb to the fifth floor where he'd be giving his own test, Hayato checked in on the other testers. Lambo's test in the second-floor ice cream parlor was easy, but took concentration instead of strength. Being a superstar, he could easily distract the people trying to sort individual sprinkles by color with tweezers. Considering each person only had an hour to sort a one-pound jar, it was actually the hardest test of them all-at least, in Lambo's opinion.

In the third floor's sandwich shop, Chrome was overseeing a batch of bakers who had the most underestimated task of all-picking a loaf of bread out of a selection of fifteen identical loaves. Many of the loaves were no good-being either too hard, too soft, stale, harboring incorrect flavors, having poor texture, and a plethora of other deficiencies-but the would-be Family members had to pick a loaf they would eat before going into a private interview. Depending on the reasons they gave Chrome for their choice, she would either pass them or fail them.

Ryohei waited alone in the fourth floor's teen club and Hayato gave him a small nod in passing. It wasn't unexpected for him to be alone so early in the testing since his test was actually a meal request. After telling each person that he was a boxer, the applicants would have to build him a meal using items from each floor. This was harder than it seemed. Anyone who brought something caffeinated or sugar-based from the coffee shop would be eliminated. Only yogurt and frozen fruit from the ice cream parlor would be accepted. And, finally, anything brought from the third floor sandwich shop would have to be pleasing to all the senses-without being unhealthy.

Upon reaching the fifth floor-the VIP club for adults where alcohol was served-Hayato made himself comfortable in the padded booth next to the stairwell leading to the Boss' loft by ordering a martini and throwing his feet up on the table. Only four had reached the fifth floor in the eight months they'd been testing applicants, so his expectations weren't high. He'd honestly prefer to take a more active role by testing on one of the lower floors, but his judgment was needed for any who might have the chance to face the Boss. After all, just because someone passed a test didn't make them trustworthy enough to be in front of Vongola the Tenth on their own.

Twenty minutes into the test, Houston came up to inform him the field had already narrowed by a third. Two had been bribed into quitting with autographed aprons signed by Lambo and a single kiss on the cheek each. Two had fainted during Takeshi's test. One had upset Ryohei to the point where Ryohei K.O.'ed him-apparently an expresso, a chunky chocolate caramel sundae, and a greasy mass of bread, bacon, roast beef, and mayonnaise was something worth being hit for. And the last two quit after seeing three ambulances in a row.

"Let me know when it gets down to ten," Hayato yawned as he plucked the speared olives out of his martini. As his teeth closed around one to pull it off the toothpick and Houston excused himself, he was surprised to see a hesitant man climb the stairs from the fourth floor. He had three coupons in hand-a feat in itself-but Hayato knew he would have to fail the guy. Even though he'd warned everyone to prepare themselves before going up to the fifth floor, the man had been too eager. He hadn't stopped at the bathroom to refresh himself and it showed in his disheveled appearance.

On a whim, Hayato decided to give him a chance anyway.

"Number four," he said as he took the three coupons and marked the name off on his clipboard. The guy lurched to stiff attention, but Hayato stayed comfortable. There was no reason to move yet. "There's something out of place in this room. You have five minutes to find it and bring it to me. If you bring me something that should be here, you fail and you have to bring me three more coupons to have a chance to try again. Begin." Checking his watch, he marked the time. Five minutes wasn't too short of a time since the answer was relatively obvious.

At least, it was in Hayato's opinion, but the man was a disappointment. After using three of his precious minutes looking through drawers and cabinets for something strange, the fool brought Hayato a drink umbrella.

"I-I couldn't find anything else," he said. "I figured this was out of place for a VIP club."

"Fail," Hayato groaned. The applicant left in disappointment to make another attempt to collect another set of coupons, but two more applicants surprised Hayato by arriving. Putting his feet down, Hayato took the coupons, gave them the instructions for the test, and marked the time. Three people had made it to the fifth floor? He knew the Boss had said to make the test easier since they were pressed for people, but had they made it too easy?

The answer was no, because these two applicants also brought the wrong items: an ice bucket and a pineapple. When they left, another three entered. Following the same method, Hayato was kept too busy to make himself comfortable. Of course, two of these also failed by bringing a bottle of V Special and a bottle of sake, but the third-

"You pass," Hayato said, gaping at the fly in the man's hand. Hayato wasn't sure who was more astonished-himself or the applicant. From the man's expression, he'd thought the answer to be a long shot, but it was exactly right. Dead flies often collected between bottles on display and along the mirror behind the bar, but it was something often overlooked even though it didn't belong in the club.

"What now, sir?" he asked as he dumped the fly into the wastebasket behind the bar.

"Order yourself a drink on the house and wait quietly in a corner somewhere," he replied as a woman entered with a set of coupons. "Once everyone quits or passes, I'll take you up to see the Boss." The guy nodded and ordered himself a glass of water to wait with. Hayato kept his eyes on the man as the woman and the two more men failed, attempting to size up his personality by his body language. On the surface, he seemed honest enough-if a bit nervous-but Hayato knew how looks could be deceiving. His own Boss was often underestimated-

"How about this?" the woman asked, holding up a piece of hardened gum from under one of the tables. Gokudera was flabbergasted. Two in one day? There was nothing he could do, though. The answer was correct and he had no choice but to send her to wait with the man.

His nerves calmed when Houston returned with a report on more quitters. They were down to ten applicants with only two people passing. It was a respectable number since they'd lowered the difficulty level of the test.

However, when all ten reached his floor and failed, he began to get nervous. None of the remaining people seemed like the type to give up. Since there wasn't a time limit on the tests, they could try as many times as they wanted-

"We're down to three," Houston said, returning only fifteen minutes later. "Two more fainted. Four gave up in exchange for a professional photo-shoot with Lambo. The last one- Well, it seems he hit on Chrome and Chrome hit him back with his worst nightmare. He ran out of the building screaming."

"Good riddance," Hayato sighed. "You want a drink before you go?"

"Is that a trick question?" Houston laughed before heading back downstairs and Hayato smiled. Although he was approaching adulthood, Houston was still a teenager and the poor boy had already learned his lesson with temptation. A night partying with a Guardian was enough to make even the strongest peer pressure seem like a light breeze.

Since the ranks were so thin and everyone was tired from their first attempt, it took nearly an hour for the next person to arrive. It turned out to be number-nineteen-who'd-refused-to-leave. Surprisingly, he'd properly prepared and he passed the test by bringing a cigarette butt which had been kicked against a baseboard. Unsurprisingly, the other two quit immediately after failing his test again by being too sloppy in their appearance.

Hayato took great pleasure in expelling one by force.

"Leave your drinks on the table and follow me," Hayato told the three winners. All three nervously stood and followed him up the stairs in a single-file line. With a careful knock on the door to announce himself, Hayato poked his head inside. With only a glance, he knew something was wrong when Hotaru lurched away from Chin on the Tenth's couch and blushed. Figuring he'd interrupted an intimate moment (a rare sight since baby Moment was born), Hayato blushed with her, but he didn't back down. "Where's the Tenth, Boss?"

"He ditched," she replied as she stood. Responding to her gesture to bring the winners inside, she appeared disgruntled when the three lined up in the middle of the Tenth's living room. "Only three? I was going to ask you to tell me my gender as a test, but I think we've thinned the ranks enough already." All three applicants blushed as Hotaru openly inspected them. Considering how revealing her open-front shirt was, Hayato couldn't blame them. In his case, he couldn't look directly at the Eleventh without feeling like he was committing a crime.

Hotaru still did her job as the Sawada Boss, though, by giving them a group interview. First, she introduced herself and Chin. Then, she learned their names and their reasons for wanting to work at the Tower:

"I'm Plunket," the woman replied. "Papa Maverick found me on the streets and got me connected with a social worker. It didn't work out with Wasp, but he said I could still have a job with the Family if I was determined enough. I figured that wouldn't be such a bad thing and I heard some good things about him. I could get all respectable-like and get off the streets at the same time."

"I'm Finn," number nineteen said. "My reasons are personal, so I'd rather not say it in front of everyone. I'm not anyone you have to worry about, though. I'm not a narc and you can trust me. I'm ready to work hard and... uh... I know about the... uh... the Family. I'd be honored if I could join."

"My name is Welsh," the final one replied while raising his eyebrow at the other two. "I am experienced baker. I look for place to work and His Highness Badru suggest here. I have visa and I honor Lord Sky, be he human or no."

"A vampire. No wonder you passed the test," Hotaru smirked. Then she sighed. "I guess I can skip the join-the-bakery, join-the-Family speech. All three of you already know that working here will make you part of the Family and I don't think I need to explain what I mean by 'Family' either. You all have determination or you wouldn't have made it this far. I have no problem with any of you, but-!" she said, holding up a finger in warning before they could get excited, "In respect, I always give my father a chance to veto. To join the Family and work here, you'll have to get his nod of approval. As you see, he's not here and he's a pretty hard person to track down. He never stays in one place for very long, so good luck finding him. Consider it your final test."


	2. Chapter 2 Finn Meets Tonno

Finn's heart sank as Mr. Gokudera escorted them back downstairs. This wasn't the ending he'd hoped for when he'd begun applying for the Family and he was beginning to grow discouraged from the run-around. After three months of constantly training his body to Sawada standards, teaching himself how to bake, and even kissing up to complete strangers, his reward was to be sent on _another _quest? At this rate, he was never going to see Ariana again! It made him want to curse. Why did she have to graduate a year before him?

Even more than cursing about her graduation, he wanted to curse himself for being stupid. Ariana had been the idol of his high school life, but her father's connections with the Mafia were well-known and he'd been scared off like every other guy. Since he could no longer look at her everyday, the regret weighed heavily on him. He wanted to make things right and he'd do anything to just tell her how he felt. Even if he was rejected, he wanted to be somewhere he could look at her again.

Of course, minimizing the chance of rejection was also a good thing. He figured joining her father's Family would be a good start toward getting accepted. If he could actually get Mr. Sawada to _like _him, he might even be asked to escort Ariana to Family functions-

Admonishing himself for getting ahead of himself, he smiled when the daydream proved potent enough to energize him. After all, he was finally at the starting line. All he had to do was to find Mr. Sawada and ask for... for his approval. Finn's energy sank again. The task wasn't as easy as it sounded because he had no idea of where he should start looking.

"Here's a list of places he might be," Mr. Gokudera said as he began scribbling a list for each of them. "You three might want to work in a team. Split up the list and get each other's cell phone numbers. If you find him, call the other two. Call me, too. Honestly. This is as frustrating for me as it is for you. Boss wasn't supposed to leave without me, but he hates being pinned down. I'd call him on his cell phone, but Hotaru's little girl decided it would be fun to flush it down the toliet yesterday- I'm sure you three know how it is with brats."

Finn shrugged instead of correcting him and looked over the lists they were handed. He was disappointed to find none of his locations were the Sawada household-the one Ariana lived at-but they still looked interesting. One was the address of an apartment building and another was the infamous Orange Dragon Castle. Then there was a church, the police station, and the Sawada Hotel and Casino. Finally, there was a small poker house, a place called 'Fire-Barrel Alley', and the parks.

Seeing Plunket and Welsh's lists were even longer, Finn decided to stuff his own list in his pocket. As soon as he got everyone's cell phone numbers, he immediately got to work. The apartment building was only a block away and it took less than two minutes to jog the distance.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but what he got was a perfectly ordinary brick building with a man being hung by his ankles out a top-floor window. Both the culprit and the victim were shirtless, but the culprit was the one who caught Finn's attention. He looked almost exactly like the Eleventh. The only differences were his black hair, his lack of breasts, and the burn scar marring half of his upper body.

"Tonno-!" the victim cried. "I won't try to tickle you again! I promise! Now let me back up before you drop me!"

"No," the culprit, Tonno, replied with a self-satisfied smirk. Finn gulped and made a note never to tickle anyone again. Then he froze when Tonno noticed him. The man's cold gaze made him feel as if he were pinned in place like a butterfly in a bug collection. "Applicant...?" he called down. Finn hesitantly nodded. "Come upstairs," he said. "I'll buzz you in as soon as Ray apologizes-"

"I'm sorry-!" the victim, Ray, wailed.

Too afraid to disobey, Finn slowly walked over to the security door as Ray was pulled back inside. When the security door buzzed to unlock so he could enter, he summoned his courage. He'd already known the Mafia was something dangerous. If he couldn't handle seeing something like this, then he didn't deserve to look at Ariana.

The top-floor apartment he went to wasn't what he expected, though. From the scene outside, he expected the squalor of any bachelor apartment or drug house, but the door Ray answered and the loft he was invited into was the complete opposite. It was pristine, tastefully decorated, and strangely comfortable.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Ray said with a sheepish laugh as he invited Finn to sit on their designer couch. "Tonno is putting a shirt on, so he'll be a minute. Hey, don't look so scared. Tonno only bites me and I've gotten used to being held out windows. We're together, you know, and Tonno would never actually drop me." Ray tossed him a wink before heading into the kitchen to fix some drinks. When he returned with Tonno at his side, Finn didn't know what to think. Were they together like partners or together like a couple? And was being held out a window really that normal? Even though Finn had witnessed it, Ray wasn't acting like someone who'd just had his life threatened.

"I'll do most of the talking for now," Ray said as they all settled in the living area with tall glasses of iced tea. "Was Gokudera very angry when he saw Papa was gone?"

"I-If you're talking about Mr. Sawada, Mr. Gokudera didn't seem angry about it," he replied, his gaze nervously flickering over to Tonno between words. "He acted like it happens all the time."

"It does," Ray smiled soothingly. "Papa likes his freedom, but he usually lets one of his Guardians follow him. He didn't this time because- Well, because he and Hotaru decided to set you guys up, but they didn't think it'd be interesting if Gokudera knew about it. He wanted each of you to be sent to places he really visits and meet other members of the Family instead of staged areas with actors, which is where Gokudera would have sent you if he'd known this was part of the test. I can pretty much guarantee you won't find him until he wants to be found."

"Then how-"

"Us," Tonno interjected. "If you can get enough members of the Family to support your search by getting their approval, Papa will let you find him."

"We can't let you in the Family if you won't fit comfortably anywhere," Ray said apologetically. "You should already know we're Mafia, but there's a reason we're called a Family. Papa trusts and cares for every member like they were his own flesh-and-blood, but he can't do that if you can't be trusted or you cause discord. This is for your sake, too. Different Families run things differently, so this gives you a chance to get to know us. From here until you meet Papa, you can back out at any point and we'll forget you exist. But if you meet Papa and he likes you, there's no turning back."

"But you have to make us like you first," Tonno added. Finn nodded in understanding, but he wasn't sure how to respond. He wasn't good at making speeches to inspire loyalty and the only thing he could think to do was-

"Then, will you help me?" he asked bluntly. "To be honest, I only have rumors to go on when it comes to this Mafia stuff, but I really want to join the Family. There's this girl I want to see- I really like her, but she probably doesn't know who I am. I don't have any high expectations. I just want to get closer to her so I can catch a glimpse every so often, but... um... Well, she's Mr. Sawada's daughter-"

"Oh ho!" Ray laughed, his eyes lighting up with glee. "Joining the Family is a good way to go about it since none of Tonno's siblings are ashamed of the connection. So who is it? Bridget? Kiko? Morrigan? Kaida or Morika? No, wait-! Don't tell me. It has to be Ariana-" Finn's blush instantly gave him away. "Ariana, eh? That's going to be a tough one. She's the Princess of the Family-"

"I know!" Finn exclaimed. "She was the Princess at school, too, but everyone was too scared of the Family to get close to her outside of school! I know I'm not good enough for her, but I really regret it now! She graduated a year before me and my last year of high school was meaningless without her around! Look, I'm not expecting much. If Mr. Sawada doesn't want me to talk to her, then I won't. I just... I just want to see her again. I'll do anything!"

"We won't help you," Tonno said tonelessly, causing a lump to form in Finn's throat. Even Ray settled back in his chair in disappointment, but Finn didn't know what he'd said wrong. They'd looked sympathetic until now! "Caring about someone and wanting to protect them is a good reason to join the Family, but you shouldn't say you'll do anything. Would you kill a man-"

"Yes!" Finn said. "I mean what I say! I really will do anything-"

"Ariana would hate you," Ray interrupted. "If you lose sight of your morals, then you'll lose sight of what you're fighting for. We try to keep the dirty work away from the girls in the Family, but we don't lie to them. Ariana respects the hitmen in the family, but she wouldn't pick a killer as a personal friend. So if you really love her, you should go home and try meeting her as a social friend instead of trying to use her Family as an excuse to get close."

"No," Finn said with a stubborn shake of his head. "I already told you, I'm not expecting anything. I don't care if she hates me. As long as I can see her, I'll be happy."

"Wait downstairs while we talk," Tonno replied. Leaving like he was told, Finn slowly walked downstairs in disappointment. They were likely going to vote against him, but at least he could say he tried. He hadn't lied, either, and he had a feeling these guys would see through a lie-

"Wait up-!" Ray called, chasing after him. Finn froze in surprise. They should have taken a _little _longer to come to a decision. He hadn't even left the building yet! "Don't worry," Ray said with a firm slap on Finn's back. "Tonno likes guys who stick to their guns and he's taken a strong liking to you. It's been a while since I've seen him so happy." Thinking back to Tonno's cold gaze and his unwavering frown, Finn couldn't believe it. That had been Tonno when he was happy?

"Then-?"

"We'll support you," he confirmed. "Tonno is bringing his truck around front to meet us. What's the next place on your list?" Pulling it out, Finn could barely keep himself from shaking with excitement. He was one step closer!

"Orange Dragon Castle-" he said as Ray led him outside. He paused and his eyes bulged when he saw what was waiting. Ray had said 'truck'. He hadn't said 'armored transport', but that was exactly what was waiting on them. "Did you guys rob a bank?" he asked, seeing the outline of a removed decal on the bullet-proof door. Ray laughed at him and ushered him into the back without answering the question. Finn wasn't sure if he appreciated the lack of an explanation or not. If things turned sour, what he didn't know wouldn't kill him, but riding in such a fortified vehicle made him nervous. It was almost as if he'd been kidnapped!

As Tonno silently drove to the Orange Dragon Castle, his nervousness grew as Ray began giving him advice on how to deal with the next set of people. "They're realists instead of idealists, so don't mention Ariana unless you have to," Ray said. "Just let them see how serious you are about joining the Family and do whatever they ask you to. They'll probably try to make a fool out of you, but don't get offended. The Orange Dragons aren't a refined group. They rose from the streets and they don't stand on formality, so their sense of humor can really push buttons. Be respectful, but don't be afraid. Show them you have pride, but don't let your pride come off as arrogance. Do you think you can handle that?"

"Could you repeat the first part?"


	3. Chapter 3 Finn Meets the Orange Dragons

Orange Dragon Castle was a collection of carefully planned mico-apartment housing surrounding an arrangement of three buildings: the Orange Dragon Shopping Mall, the Orange Dragon Headquarters, and the Orange Dragon Casino. On the fourth floor of the casino, Charlie sipped on his drink and watched in boredom as the strippers on stage danced. Since he saw such scenes on a daily basis, it was little better than a black-and-white cartoon in terms of entertainment. However, he thought the location was a good one for meeting the fresh meat of the Sawada Family. No matter the type of guy came to find him, the reaction to the strip club would tell him a lot about the guy's personality.

Considering Gregory Sawada was sitting across the table from him with a glass of fruit juice, Charlie knew someone was sure to come. As a Priest, Gregory rarely left his Church's territory. As a Prophet, Gregory rarely did things on a whim. He was planning something and Charlie had a feeling he knew exactly what it was when the guy glanced over at the entrance at the exact moment Veronica led an underage man into the bar.

From the guy's tidy way of dressing-shirt tucked in, pants pressed, and hair neatly combed-he came off as wholesome. There was only one way a wholesome guy normally got treated by the Orange Dragons, but Gregory stopped the flood of half-nude strippers before they could decend by the simple act of standing to straighten his habit. Every girl in the strip club giggled over the reminder of the Priest's presence and were distracted from the newcomer long enough for the guy to reach them.

A single raised finger forestalled Veronica's introduction while Charlie openly glared at the Sawada Priest, but Gregory smiled widely in return. "His name is Finn," Gregory said. "He needs your approval to join the Family, but I'm not going to allow you to compromise his pure heart. He has a very bright future if he's not led astray. Of course, I can't tell you what I've predicted, but I can say a moment will come where you will take great pride in having supported him. That won't be the case if someone takes a picture of him covered in nude women-"

Gigi choked from a nearby table and stuffed her camera back in her purse.

"-or get him too inebriated to continue his search-"

Ore choked and surreptiously returned the bottle of V Special back to the bartender with the help of Cassandra and Dedra.

"-or make him panic by stealing his clothes-"

Ollie bowed his head and quickly faded into the shadows of the room.

"-or distract him with sexual innuendo."

Leo and Marty blushed and turned their full attention to the drinks on their table.

"But I won't ruin all your fun and I'll pretend I didn't see Jewel for the next minute," Gregory continued knowingly. Charlie struggled between the need to smile and the need to be upset over being outwitted. His smile won and a snap of his fingers sent the giant, color-changing beetle to work while Gigi readied her camera.

Finn stared at them in confusion, but it was worth the wait when Jewel dropped down onto Finn's shoulder. The guy turned his head to identify the sudden weight and his horrified expression when he saw Jewel was _almost _enough to make everyone forget the other plans they'd made. Finn attempted to bat Jewel off in fear, but the fun only increased when Jewel hit the floor and began chasing the guy around the room.

"What the hell _is _that thing?" Finn cried, his eyes bulging in fear as he jumped on an empty table to get away from the oversized bug. While Gigi continued taking snapshots of the moment, Finn slowly realized how much everyone was laughing at him. Even Gregory was trying to hide a chuckle behind his hand! "It's a pet?" Finn asked, quickly putting the pieces together.

Surprisingly, Finn showed he had guts by gathering his dignity and slowly lowering himself back to the floor. Then he showed his courage by kneeling down to greet Jewel with a nervously shaking hand. Upon making contact, Jewel's shell changed from the color of Charlie's Flame to the color of Finn's-a bright, untarnished yellow-and Jewel chittered happily in approval as she took the invitation to climb up Finn's arm to once again rest on his shoulder.

The sound of Gigi's camera shutter reminded everyone of the reason they'd gathered. Charlie snapped his fingers again to signal the bartender to serve a round of drinks as everyone converged on both Finn and his table. Raising his own glass in preparation of a toast once everyone was comfortable, Finn hesitated to join in with a worried glance at Gregory.

"There's no sin in taking a moment to enjoy yourself," he soothed. "The only crime is when you over-indulge, so raise your glass, Brother Finn." A smile blossomed on Finn's face and he raised his shot-glass happily.

"Ahem," Charlie said to regain focus, "Although we couldn't test him as much as we liked, all here have gotten a glimpse at the true nature of this applicants' heart. I say we support him. Is anyone here opposed?" Wide grins spread on every face; no dissent. "Then let us drink to the newest friend of the Orange Dragons Family! Finn!"

A large cheer rang out as everyone drank, but Finn became the loudest when he slapped his shot glass upside-down on the table. Charlie paled when Finn's eyes instantly glazed and his body loosened until he began swaying in place. He couldn't be drunk off of only one shot! Could he?

"Bartender! What the hell did you give him?" Charlie asked, glancing over at the hired man behind the bar. In answer, the bartender held up a bottle of V Special which made Charlie's jaw drop. Hadn't the bartender gotten the memo along with everyone else? The plans to make a fool out of Finn had been canceled!

"That burned," Finn coughed, showing surprising fortitude by remaining on his feet. Lesser men had been known to drop from only a drop of V Special, yet Finn had swallowed an entire shot-glass full!

"Get him some bread!" Charlie cried, his voice calling out like a war-trumpet. "We have to slow his digestion before he passes out!"

"Why?" Finn asked. Startled by the strength in his voice, Charlie glanced back to find the guy was already back on firm ground. His eyes were still faintly glazed, but they were clearing with every passing moment. Charlie's jaw dropped wider.

Numbly, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number he rarely used-

"Ryohei. We've got a live one."


	4. Chapter 4 Finn Meets Hibari

In the VIP club of Maverick's Sweet Tower, Sasagawa Ryohei tapped his cell phone against his lips. He was aware that Hayato didn't like number nineteen since he'd given the guy the hardest list, but this was beginning to get odd. Not only had he gotten Tonno's approval, but he'd gotten Charlie's approval and he'd somehow managed to get Gregory to leave his parish. On top of that, he'd managed to drink a full shot of V Special without being knocked out, which was a feat one could only manage with a very strong active Flame.

He could see why Charlie had called him.

"Is anything wrong, Ryohei?" Tan, his white tanuki partner, asked.

"Number nineteen is walking around with his Dying Will active," he said. As soon as the words left his mouth, Ryohei made his decision. Chrome, wearing her latest lolita fashion, watched him curiously as he stood and left, but none of the other Guardians commented on it since Hotaru had already briefed them on Tsuna's plans. Each and every one of them would be moving out as soon as they picked an applicant to test.

Thinking of tests, Ryohei paused at the top of the stairs and glanced back at the four still scattered around the club. "Do any of you remember how Number Nineteen got his three coupons?" The answer gave Ryohei food for thought as he headed downstairs to retrieve his car. The guy had actually gotten four coupons. Takeshi remembered him as being more motivated than the rest during the physical challenge. Lambo faintly remembered him being focused for the efficiency challenge-the only reason he remembered is because the guy had completely ignored him. Chrome remembered that he'd chosen a slightly undercooked loaf of bread, but he'd had a good reason. Number Nineteen had pointed out how it could be cooked to perfection as a garlic bread since most people finished the last step of baking at home. The answer had been an explanation thought up on the spot after Chrome informed him of his bread's deficiency, but the way he'd thought on his feet had been admirable.

As Ryohei started the engine of the small hybrid car his wife, Hana, had forced him to get, Ryohei summoned the memory of number nineteen's attempt at the planning test. He'd brought a glass of unsweetened fruit tea, a cup of plain yogurt, and a simple, low-fat peanut butter sandwich with banana slices in it. It hadn't been the best meal Ryohei had seen, but he'd been able to tell the guy had been trying to make something filling without forgetting the possibility of Ryohei's weight-training.

The guy had potential. Ryohei could feel it in his gut as he drove his car with the intent to head them off at the police station-the next place on Number Nineteen's list since Gregory had saved him a trip to the Church. He was too late. Before he even parked his car, he could see from the way Tonno, Ray, Gregory, Gigi and Danny hovered nervously outside Tonno's decommissioned transport that they'd allowed Finn to go inside by himself.

"Idiots!" he shouted. Bolting out of his car, Ryohei ran for the police station with Tan following. The police receptionist was surprised at his entrance, but Ryohei ignored her in effort to reach his destination faster. Down the hall, up a flight of stairs, and down another hall, Ryohei groaned when he saw the door to the Community Liason's Office open. Bursting through it in hopes of stopping Hibari before he could kill the applicant, he was surprised to find the guy was standing in front of Hibari's desk without a mark on him. Both Number Nineteen and Hibari were surprised at his entrance-Hibari was more angry than surprised-but the meeting he'd interrupted looked exactly like that-a meeting instead of a session with a punching bag.

"It's common discipline to knock before entering a room," Hibari said in warning. A second later, Ryohei found himself summarily dismissed as Hibari turned back to Number Nineteen. For his part, Number Nineteen stiffened respectfully, but not to the point where Hibari would be irritated by a show of fear. "You were saying...?" he said.

"I-I would be very appreciative if you could lend me your aid in whatever manner you see fit," Number Nineteen replied. Hibari paused when the guy didn't add anything further.

"Are you not going to tell me why I should bother?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't presume to do such a thing," Number Nineteen replied. "I am new to this and your experience far exceeds my own. I can only ask for your aid and hope for the best." Hibari leaned back in his chair and Ryohei nearly lost his decorum when he saw amusement-AMUSEMENT!-dancing in his eyes. Number Nineteen had actually impressed him instead of angering him! It was a damned miracle! An even bigger miracle was when Hibari held out a finger to invite Hibird to join in the conversation. "I need a pet-sitter for the afternoon. You will watch Hibird for me. If anything happens to him, you will answer first to me and then to Hotaru Sawada. Understood?"

"Y-Yes, sir!" Number Nineteen hesitantly-and carefully!-stepped forward to hold out his hands in invitation to the bird. In response, Hibird bounced a few times on Hibari's finger before jumping into the guy's hands with a tired flap of its wings. With a few words of appreciation and a respectful bow to excuse himself, the guy left with Hibird carefully nestled in his hands.

Ryohei didn't know what to think as he left. Someone had obviously coached him in dealing with Hibari, but there were very few who made it into his office without getting pummeled. How had the guy managed?

"As soon as he arrived, he made an appointment with Kusakabe," Hibari said amid a long yawn. "And I happened to have an opening." Ryohei thumped a fist in his hand in understanding. The guy had gone through all the proper channels, so Hibari would consider it poor manners if he hadn't heard him out. After that, he'd gotten approval by simply being fearless, humble, and respectful. "However, you didn't," Hibari added as he stood with tonfas in hand.


	5. Chapter 5 Finn Meets the First

Finn could barely contain his glee as everyone sat for a quick lunch at the Sawada Hotel and Casino. He'd always wanted to eat there so he could see their Salamander Show, but he could never afford to before. The best part was he didn't have to pay! Manager Basil said the meal and the show was compliments of the house!

He still had to focus, though, since their table held several important additions. The first was Mr. Orinato, the Eleventh's Right-Hand Man. He was as refined as they got, efficient in his questions, and disturbingly sharp. Beside him was Doctor Sakura, the Family's pink-haired, personal physician. Then there was Sawada the First-the Eleventh's husband-who he'd seen in passing at Maverick's. Sitting next to him was Reborn, who'd been introduced as a Mafia Tutor, and Bianchi, who'd been introduced as the Poison Scorpion. Finally, there was one person he was trying his hardest not to stare at-Ariana, whose presence was a complete mystery.

Adding in the five he'd brought with him and the two pets, Jewel and Hibird, the table was incredibly crowded. It was active and cheerful, though. Conversation flew in every direction, leaving Finn no chance to make his request, and his own silence made him grow more self-conscious of Ariana's presence. He couldn't seem to stop himself from glancing at her each time he nervously finished a breadstick from the breadbasket. She was twice as beautiful as she'd been in high school and her complexion was still as flawless as porcelain glass. She was still wearing the designer summer-dresses he'd grown so fond of-the only clothing worthy of a Princess-and... and everyone was silently staring at him.

"I asked you about your motive for joining the Family," Sawada the First, Mr. Lee, repeated smoothly. "I _am _the current Boss of the Family, although I rely on my wife and her father for a lot. You were very evasive at the interview, but I can't allow that to continue. Maverick's isn't our only recruiting ground. Passing their tests only means our bakeries are what attracted you to the Sawada Family and shows you might have the right skill set to be useful there, not that we actually need you. So tell me, Mr. Finn. What's your game?"

"I... uh..." Finn floundered. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't mention Ariana since she was in the same room! He also couldn't afford to lie. "I've been a pretty useless person until now. I just... I just want to change that so I can protect the person I care about. I want to become stronger-" Finn broke off, seeing Manager Basil hovering beside their table.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to steal Ariana," Manager Basil said. "Appetizers are being served, but we can't bring out lunch entrees when the show hasn't started yet." Ariana gasped and fled from the table. Confused by her sudden departure, Finn glanced at Ray in askance.

"She dances for the lunch crowd," he explained as waiters began bringing out their meals. "After high school, she went straight into an Performing Arts College instead of the Orchestra like everyone expected. She still plays the clarinet, but she's switched to dancing as her major. Apparently she wanted some of the spotlight and the First permits her to use the Casino's lunch crowd to polish her performances. She's been building a following, so you might want to watch closely."

Finn didn't need the tip. His eyes were already glued to the stage to the point where he completely forgot his meal and the table of people he was supposed to gain approval from. For once, he could look at her all that he wanted.

When the curtains around the stage pulled back, the lighting dimmed, and the spotlight switched on, Finn felt breathless upon seeing Ariana in a fanciful blue and white costume. As she began to move, she transcended beauty and became an ethereal angel flying across the stage. When a man made of flames joined her on stage, Finn's hands clasped around his napkin to keep himself from running forward to fend him off. He could see the theme of the dance was "an angel and a demon" and he knew intellectually the Salamanders were only a magic trick, but convincing his heart was another matter. It began beating so rapidly he was sure it would soon join the pasta growing cold in the plate in front of him.

The angel and the demon continued to dance. Beyond Ariana's beauty, the story of the dance began to pull him in. The angel was trying to lead the demon to salvation. The demon was stubborn and vengeful. Each time they came together for spins or lifts, Finn could see the battle of wills between them. The angel was only trying to save the demon's soul, yet the demon refused her and threw her away time and time again until... until the demon couldn't do it again. His anger diminished and her persistence paid off. The demon slowly lowered her back to the ground and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ariana smiled brightly into the spotlight until it shut off-

"She's still single," Manager Basil commented, startling Finn. Looking back at the others at the table, he blushed brightly when he saw the collection of knowing grins he was receiving. The only exceptions were Sawada the First and the mysterious Tutor in a fedora, Reborn. Both had unreadable expressions of stone.

"He's a stalker," Mr. Orinato commented. Finn alternately blushed and paled, caught between the undeniable description and fear for his life. Fear won out, although it only lasted for a moment. "He'll fit right in," Mr. Orinato continued around a sip of wine, "We've already got Doctor Sakura's mentor who is a womanizer, Bianchi who is a Reborn-izer, and Papa-" A round of groans made Finn hesitantly raise his head. The mood had grown suddenly heavy, but Finn couldn't grasp the reason.

"Mr. Finn can't possibly be worse than Papa," Sawada the First agreed. "Please, if I ever act so foolish around my own children, someone shoot me."

"Between the eyes or in a leg...?" Reborn asked as his pet iguana melted into a large, green pistol. Rubbing his eyes, Finn quickly forgot what he'd seen. It had to be another Las Vegas illusion.

"Umm," Finn interjected. "I don't think I understand. Are you saying it's okay if I... ah... if I watch over Ariana?"

"You'll have to face Papa to do anything else," Tonno said. "The Family is pretty used to having stalkers in the ranks-Papa's Right Hand Man stalks him all the time. It's the stalkers who don't admit to their admiration who become troublesome. They do stupid things like using roofies and staging kidnapping attempts, but we already know you're different from such people."

"H-How?"

"You're here, sugar," the buxom woman named Gigi answered. "Laz-that's Papa or Mr. Sawada to you-He's not like most people. Even in the worst people and the worst situations you could think of, he always finds a bright side-"

"Speaking of the worst people, did Hayato put the Poker Club and Fire-Barrel Alley on your list?" Sawada the First asked. Finn nodded, which resulted in grimaces all around the table. "Hayato must really hate you," he said, unknowingly repeating something Finn was already used to hearing. "Finn, I'm going to warn you since you seem like a nice enough fellow. If you're not careful, you'll die at the Poker Club. If you don't die, what you'll find at Fire-Barrel Alley will make you wish you had. Even knowing that, will you still go?"

Finn nodded firmly. From the moment he'd applied at Maverick's, he'd already known his life would be on the line. He'd do anything to be allowed to stay near Ariana.

"Bianchi and I will sponsor him," Reborn said softly. For some reason, it was a vote of confidence which sent a chill down Finn's spine.

"I have a feeling I should go, as well," Doctor Sakura added tonelessly.

The extra vote didn't make Finn feel any better, but he didn't have a choice. Standing along with everyone else, Finn left his lunch uneaten and tried to prepare himself for the challenges ahead.

"I'll pray for you on the way," Gregory mumbled.


	6. Chapter 6 Finn Vs Ryan Jacobs

Finn's heart beat rapidly as he stared at the open back-door of Tonno's truck. Of all his sponsors, only Reborn moved to get up. The rest nervously shifted in their seats and avoided Finn's gaze. Anxiously wondering what sort of place would produce such a reaction from seasoned mafioso, he took his time exiting behind Reborn.

As soon as his feet his the ground, the truck doors slammed shut and the truck retreated as a testament to his would-be supporters' terror. Combined with Sawada the First's warnings, it was enough to make Finn's knees tremble. He had a feeling the journey so far had been merely an introduction. The poker house in front of him was where the true challenge began.

Summoning his courage, he took a step toward the door. Reborn instantly yanked him backward by his collar to stop him.

"Keep your mouth shut and follow," he said with his fedora creating an unnaturally deep shadow on his face. "Most of all, don't show fear..." Finn was sure Reborn wanted to say more, but his lips pressed tightly together in a mild scowl.

Taking the man's advice, he followed silently as Reborn led him forward. On the outside, it was difficult to tell the place was a poker house. It was even harder to tell it was owned by a wealthy Family like Sawada. The brick facing was covered in graffiti and the street was littered with debris. The streets were strangely empty and the only thing telling him it was the right place was the Sawada Crest hanging over the door-a lion's head with a pearl being protected in it's jaws.

Reborn knocked a pattern on the door before walking through it. Finn blinked, unsure if he's seen correctly. The door hadn't opened. Reborn had literally walked _through _the door. Amazed at the illusion, he stepped closer to test the solidity of the door, but he was yanked inside before he could wonder at the magic trick.

He came to a stop as soon as he crossed the precipice. The lighting inside was low with no clues as to how the door-illusion worked, but there was still enough light to let him see that he'd become the focus of every occupant. Oddly enough, he was disappointed when he saw the poker club was just a poker club. Eight green tables spread out across the floor with games stalled at each one. Two waitresses passed between them to serve drinks from the bar tucked into a corner. As for the players, he could see they were mafioso from their scars and the dark shadows in their eyes, but... He'd expected something more after the First's warnings.

In eerie unison, every person in the room went back to their poker games. The sound of ice hitting glass and quiet conversations began filling the room, giving him a sense of the average atmosphere. It seemed no different than a bunch of co-workers relaxing after a hard day of work. Where was the tension? The killer intensity-

"The entrance fee is five grand," a voice said from behind him. Startled, Finn spun in place to find a tall man in a black hooded robe expectantly holding out his hand. Despite knowing he didn't have five thousand dollars to give, Finn automatically began patting his pockets to find his wallet until a firm hand crashed down on his shoulder.

Reborn's glare was enough to turn him into dust. Unsure of what he'd done wrong, he remembered the order to stay silent and allowed himself to be guided through the room. As they passed through another door next to the bar, Finn glanced back in concern. He figured the guy in black would be upset over Reborn's refusal to pay the entrance fee, but the guy was gone...

And so was every other thing in the building, including the customers. As the door shut behind him, his jaw dropped at the site of two men sitting at a table in an otherwise empty room. One was the man in black. The man sitting across from him was a long-haired man with a trident and a devilish smile who actually waved at him.

"This might be a problem," Reborn commented, finally letting him go as they climbed down a steep staircase. "Mukuro and Mammon means Tsuna and Xanxus are both here." Finn's heart jumped in his chest at the mention of Mr. Tsuna Sawada. If that was true, didn't it mean his journey was over? He'd found- "Don't get your hopes up. You can't say you found him until you talk to him face-to-face and that won't be easy at a place like this."

Finn wanted to ask what he meant, but the explanation was given the moment they reached the bottom stair. The door Reborn opened went into a world which made the First's warnings clear. The room was the size of a soccer pitch with a boxing ring enclosed with steel pipes and mesh fencing in the center. On the ground floor, spectators cheered until they were hoarse. Along one entire wall, bookies took bets in front of two dozen flat-screen televisions-each one holding live feeds from sporting events around the world.

In the ring, two men in flamboyant costumes viciously attacked each other. Both were out for more than the blood already on the mat. Their wounds and the weapons in their hands spoke volumes about their resolve-they were out to kill. Finn was mesmerized as they circled each other in the ring. Each time they struck, there was no warning, but they repeatedly dodged each other's strikes with a sharp speed that left Finn cross-eyed.

It was almost enough to distract him from the oddity in the room, but Finn's attention was drawn to the locus on the left wall. The raised dais was surrounded by horizontal bamboo screens which was raised only enough to allow him to see the crossed legs of two people who were lounging on cushions with a low table between them. Seeing one person approach and kneel outside the bamboo wall, Finn knew without a doubt that Ariana's father was hidden within.

Mr. Sawada really was on a completely different level than everyone else.

The sound of a gong being rung drew Finn's attention back to the ring where one man raised a fist in triumph, the other man left a blood trail as he was dragged out of the ring, and the surrounding spectators turned to the bookies to collect their winnings or make their next bets. Wondering whether he should go to Mr. Sawada directly or focus on finding sponsors, Finn glanced over to find Reborn in a conversation with a strikingly handsome blond man wearing a parka despite the desert heat outside.

"I'll pass it on," the blond winced. As he walked away in a hurry, heading for the bamboo screens, Reborn surveyed the crowd.

"The choice is yours," Reborn said. "Cavallone will let Tsuna know you're here if you want to talk to him directly, but he's just informed me of something disturbing. The next contestant has asked for permission to date with the intent to wed Tsuna's daughter. Tsuna has determined he'll consider the proposal if the contestant can win one round. If no one challenges him, he'll win by forfeit."

With his heart in his throat, Finn searched the crowd until he caught a glimpse of the contestant in question. In recognition of Ryan Jacobs, a guy who'd graduated high school alongside him, Finn's stomach flipped and he began feeling queasy. Ryan should have been the last person on earth to get within fifty miles of Ariana. Although he'd been seen as a model student with top grades and idolized athletic ability, he was a pervert and a jerk. Not only had he allowed classmates to take the fall for his wrong-doing, but he'd never once done his own homework, he often led girls into ruin with drugs, and there were those rumors that Ryan had accepted a large bribe in exchange for throwing the regional tournament in his senior year.

It was a set-up, Finn thought. There was no way Mr. Sawada would allow such a low-life around his daughter, let alone date with the intention of wedding her. Reborn had to be testing him to see if he could follow the order to be silent. If that was the case, he wouldn't fail.

Reborn seemed sincerely surprised when Finn nodded in the direction of the bamboo screens, but he shrugged and led the way without any further hesitation. The crowd parted easily to let them pass, which was a relief. It would only take a minute or two to reach their destination-

"Now entering the ring for hand combat," the fight announcer said, "Miss Sawada's groom-presumptive : Mr. Ryan Jacobs!" Finn's feet began to turn to lead. The crowd broke out in quiet conversation about the potential challenger and the fighter's potential odds. From the sound of it, they were looking on him favorably due to his sportsman's build and the preparation he'd put into his taping.

"Woo-oo!" Ryan called out enthusiastically as he bounced past the cage door and into the ring. Finn avoided eye contact. There was a bigger picture to think about. If he was going to join the Sawada Family, he had to- "Bring it on! Who's up first? The Princess is going to be mine!"

He had to keep moving forward. It was just a test. Mr. Sawada wouldn't really-

"In accordance with the Sawada Family House rules," the announcer said as Ryan continued pumping himself up for battle, "Mr. Jacobs has gained Miss Sawada's permission to date-" Disappointing, but not surprising, Finn thought. Ryan never showed his true self to girls until he was through with them. He was good a good actor and Ariana wouldn't be the first to be fooled. "-Has sworn himself before the Sawada Ring-" Finn bowed his head and faltered to a stop. Ryan was a guy who treated promises like tin-foil; he used them and threw them away. The guy probably swore himself just to get closer to the Sawada Family fortune. "-And he has humbly asked permission from the Tenth-"

The Tenth couldn't have actually agreed.

"To receive permission, Mr. Jacobs has only to prove himself capable of protecting Miss Sawada. If no challenger steps forward within one minute, Mr. Jacobs will have proven himself capable with the defense of reputation and aura-"

"Your fighting spirit is starting to become visible," Reborn commented quietly. Staring at the floor, Finn didn't say a word. He knew he had to make himself move toward the bamboo screen. Just a little further and he'd have found Mr. Sawada, but- He couldn't take the chance that Ryan wasn't a set-up. He needed to get rid of the guy before he could get close to Ariana, because no one else was stepping forward.

Giving Reborn a low, formal bow, he said, "I'm sorry. You told me to stay silent, but I can't. Please let me fight Ryan."

"Make sure you give Tsuna evidence to give to his daughter," Reborn replied in instant acceptance. "Beating him without a reason is pointless."

"Yes, sir." Snapping to attention, Finn faced the ring and raised his voice, "I'll challenge him!" The room grew silent as the spectators searched for him and the announcer blinked in surprise. Uncomfortable with the attention, Finn ducked his head while he headed for the ring. He was the only person still moving other than Ryan, who walked along beside him inside the ring while he checked out his opponent.

"Fish-Finn...?" Ryan asked with breathless laughter barely being held in check. Finn stayed silent and ignored the insulting nickname. "It is you! What's the big idea with challenging me? I thought I already showed you how that story ended."

As Finn climbed the stairs to the cage door, Finn knew exactly what Ryan was talking about. One of Ryan's many ruined girls had started out as a member of the girl's softball team in high school. She'd been a girl who Finn often went to the batting cages with until Ryan twisted her self-image. Thinking she wasn't pretty unless she met his ideas, she'd dropped off the team, spent excessive money on clothes and makeup, and began attending parties at Ryan's side. Since she'd never had much self-confidence to begin with, so the peer pressure had caused her to crumble. Drinking and smoking to fit in with the popular girls had only been the beginning. She'd missed graduation because she'd been put in drug rehab.

And the baby...

Ryan had saved his reputation by claiming they'd broke up because she was sleeping around behind his back. It was a lie. Finn knew, because he'd been at those parties and he'd watched what Ryan had done to her. He'd tried to wake her up, but she hadn't wanted his protection. When she'd collapsed at school and been rushed to the hospital, Ryan had reacted by spreading the rumors and Finn... Finn had attacked him in hot rage and lost because Ryan didn't like to fight fair.

"Are you still blaming me about Kara?" Ryan asked as Finn unbuttoned his sleeves to roll them up. "I already told you I tried to stop her. When are you going to get it through your head that she's-"

"She was a good girl before you came around," Finn replied in cold anger. "You threw her reputation under the bus to save yourself. She's still in rehab and you haven't visited her even once. You never apologized. You... You didn't even go to your son's funeral." Ryan choked on air, his jaw dropping and his eyes bulging in disbelief that Finn would say something so bold in such an important place. "I respect the Sawada Family. I can't stand by and watch while a piece-of-shit tries to sully their name with your filthy games."

"W-What the hell are you talking about?"

"What happened to Nina?" Finn asked. "You talked her into stealing her father's Porsche and you wrecked it, then you abandoned her to take the blame alone. What happened to Michelle? You told her to meet you in a bad part of town, but you never showed up and she got raped. What happened to Delia? You-"

"That wasn't my fault!" Ryan yelped. "She committed suicide-"

"After you dumped her for being bullied," Finn replied. "You think all girls are arm-candy. You don't consider their feelings and you use them like they're disposable. Oh, but then there's Jeanine. She liked to talk a lot. How did you get her to shut up?"

Knowing how damaging the answer was, Ryan's face turned to stone and he raised his fists. "Are we going to talk or fight?" he asked. Dropping into his own defensive stance, Finn raised his fists and taunted Ryan with a smile.

As he planned to teach Ryan, Finn wasn't the same guy he'd been in high school. He'd been training diligently in effort to join the Sawada Family. A full day of muscle training, a day of technique and cardiovascular training, and a day of rest was his prescription. While it seemed like overkill, he'd needed it to raise his abilities in a short period of time.

And it had.

Watching tennis on his rest-days allowed him to track Ryan's punch. The cardiovascular training allowed him to move with the speed needed to dodge. The muscle and technique training allowed him to counter with a jab to his opponent's jaw which sent him reeling in surprise. The crowd cheered while Ryan shook off the blow, but Finn didn't close in on him. Not yet.

Ryan advanced more cautiously. Finn had already shown him that one-on-one with a trained man wasn't the same as six-on-one with an idealistic boy, so his second swing was a feint to test the waters.

Knowing he couldn't let Ryan choose the pace, Finn decided to remind him that they weren't in a boxing match. He ducked under Ryan's real swing and kicked. His leg landed solidly against his opponent's left guard, causing no damage, but it knocked him off slightly off-balance. While Ryan tried to recover, Finn closed in. The rush forward was unspectacular, but it got the job done. Ryan's attempt to compensate knocked him further off-balance and he fell.

Finn stopped and stepped back without punching and Ryan's jaw dropped at the sound of laughter outside the ring. As intended, Ryan looked like he'd gotten scared and fallen over. Considering how weak Finn's attack had been, it was a blow to the guy's pride which couldn't be ignored.

From a crouching position, Ryan launched into an angry charge and Finn didn't bother dodging. He was prepared for the impact against his midsection. As he was pushed off his feet, he ignored the pain in his stomach in favor of clasping his hands together to create a mallet which he used to hammer down on Ryan's unprotected spine.

They hit the mat together, but Ryan was too busy arching his back from the hit to think about pinning him. With a kick to Ryan's gut to create distance, he scrambled to his feet, moved away, and waited in a silent demand for Ryan to get up. Once more shaking off the damage, Ryan stood with his temper contained. It only reflected in the gaze he turned on Finn.

As Ryan dropped into his fighting stance again, Finn could see the fight was truly beginning. He'd been underestimated before. Now was the time when Ryan would do his best to defeat him because the waters had been fully tested. Ryan smirked, thinking he had enough figured out to enable him to win. Such was the guy's arrogance.

There was no way Finn was going to let Ryan get close to Ariana.

Rushing forward to set the pace, he met Ryan in the middle of the ring. The fight was messy since neither of them had fought under a tutor's eye, but that didn't matter. Finn's determination allowed him to ignore the hits that slipped through. His resolve forced punches to land. Like Sisyphus, he pushed forward without thinking of the beginning or end. There was only the task at hand and the inches he won until Ryan was pushed against the cage wall.

Ignoring how heavy his arms felt, he punched until Ryan's arms were too numb to guard. Ryan's arms slowly lowered and, the moment they dropped entirely, Finn buried a knee in his stomach instead of hitting his already-broken nose.

But Finn didn't let him fall. Grabbing his hair, he dragged Ryan across the ring and pressed his half-conscious face against the cage. Ryan grasped onto the steel for support as soon as he saw which direction they were facing. Twenty feet in front of them was the horizontal bamboo screens and Mr. Sawada's dais.

"Tell him," Finn panted, squeezing Ryan's hair in his bloody fist. "What... What did you do to get Jeanine to stop talking so much?"

"I didn't-" he gasped.

"I'll kill you if you lie," Finn warned with eyes blazing in rage. It was a promise instead of a threat. No matter what the cost was, he wouldn't allow a scum-bag like Ryan around Ariana. "Tell him!" Grabbing Ryan's numb arm, he pulled back on it until Ryan's shoulder threatened to break.

"I bitch-slapped her!" he cried out in pain. "She wouldn't shut u- No! You're going to break it!"

"And Kara?" Finn asked while slowly increasing the pressure. "What did you-"

"That's enough," a voice whispered from behind the bamboo screen. Finn's gaze snapped to the screen in surprise, but the silence that fell across the room told Finn he hadn't heard falsely. Mr. Sawada said it was enough, so he had to let him go.

"Thank god," he gasped as soon as he was released. Ryan's knees buckled instantly and he slid down the cage wall to sit panting for air.

"Praying might be a good idea," Mr. Sawada said into the silence. Ryan froze. "But I'll give you credit, Mr. Ryan Jacobs. You did come to me and ask for permission." Mr. Sawada sighed. "I hope this means you're trying to turn over a new leaf, but I can't take the chance that you'll hurt my little girl. So, while it might be a good idea to move, no one here will harm you after you leave here. I hope you'll take this chance and spend time reflecting on your past mistakes-away from my Family."

Ryan nodded in defeated acceptance, but Mr. Sawada continued before he could stand.

"Finn," he said, his voice taking on qualities of steel. Finn tensed. "You have a mother named Laura who works as a blackjack dealer." Finn's jaw dropped at hearing the information in such an unlikely place, but Mr. Sawada had more to say. "Your father has a prison sentence of fifty years. You also have a younger sister who's in Juvenile Detention. Don't look so surprised. Considering the amount of times you've tried to test at my bakery, my boys have had time to do some research on you. Hayato got pretty upset when he saw your background file. You played baseball in high school and you were the Captain of the Debate Team in the off-season. You graduated as an honor student, then you work part-time at a gym. And on Sundays, you sometimes played Piano for your grandmother before she died. Hayato thinks you're an over-achiever, but I don't think that's it. Is it? You care about people and you don't know when to quit unless someone tells you to."

Finn's reply was a blush.

"I'm telling you to quit."

Finn's blush died.

"You're a good boy, Finn, but look at your hands," Mr. Sawada said. Glancing down, Finn grimaced. His hands were bruised, bloody, and already beginning to swell. "This wasn't your fight, but look at you. There's a point where trying to make things better will only make them worse. Do you think your mother would be happy if she saw what you just did to yourself? If you were part of my Family, do you think I'd be be any happier? Wanting to protect something doesn't always mean you have to die for it. Sometimes it means you have to _live _for it and that... That was a lesson Hayato was wise enough to see you hadn't learned yet. So go home, Finn. Learn to live for the sake of the family you already have instead of telling yourself it's noble to take a bullet for a stranger."

"Lussuria-!" a second voice barked from behind the bamboo screen.

"Time to go back home to mommy~" a spectator said gleefully. Looking out at the crowd in search of the man who spoke, Finn never saw what hit him.


	7. Chapter 7 Finn Meets Ariana

The entire left side of his face hurt. His ribs hurt. His fists hurt. His hair hurt. Having woken up in his own bed, covered in bruises and aching muscles, he was inclined to lie still. But parents didn't give their considerations to a son who'd slept all day after supposedly being mugged. Getting out of bed was the only way to avoid the wet and soggy excuse for an ice-pack his mother kept wanting to put on his face.

A hot shower did wonders for easing his aches, but the water didn't soothe his internal wounds. He'd been rejected. Even though he'd been so close to making it, he'd been defeated before being able to see Ariana's father face-to-face. They hadn't even left him to tend to his wounds like a man; they'd knocked him out and taken him home like a lost little boy.

It was so damn frustrating. The only thing keeping him from pounding on walls or crying out the injustice was the woman making breakfast in the kitchen: his mother. Just hearing her as she worked a skillet made him feel so incredibly guilty because he hadn't thought ahead. He hadn't imagined that Mr. Sawada would look into his relatives, but he should have. In gangster stories, family members and lovers were often taken hostage or paid the price for the sins of others. If Mr. Sawada hadn't been such an honorable man, Finn's actions could have gotten his mother targeted.

His father was in prison and his sister was a delinquent, but his mother... his mother who was making him breakfast even though she'd just gotten off of a sixteen hour shift... his mother who loved him even though he'd tried to become a criminal behind her back... his mother deserved one person in her life who wasn't a complete screw-up.

"Finn!" his mother called. "You have company!"

Gathering his dignity, he threw on a pair of worn jeans and a wrinkled t-shirt. Finn was surprised his friends had come over since they hadn't stopped by in weeks. They were going to be surprised when they saw him, he thought as he headed to the living room. They were probably going to think he'd tried to become a professional fighter. Between his bruised face and the amount he'd been exercising lately, they'd be half-right, too.

But it wasn't his friends who were waiting on him and Finn had to do a double-take in recognition. Seated on his mother's dingy couch was Ariana, wearing a pastel purple dress trimmed in white lace. Seated next to her was a monstrous bodyguard with claw-marks on his face and the expression of an angry samurai.

"She's a keeper," his mother hissed as she darted past with two glasses of raspberry iced tea. Finn blushed. He was too flabbergasted to move and too shocked to speak. Why in the world was the Princess in his apartment?

"Finn," Ariana said.

"Yes!" he yelped.

"I heard you defended my sister yesterday," she said with a smirk diminishing her stern demeanor. "I came to thank you. Bridget seems to attract trouble-makers and she's bad at turning people down, so I was worried when that guy began to get serious about her." _Sister_, Finn mentally repeated. So Ryan hadn't been after Ariana? Now that he thought about it, no one had ever said Ariana specifically. He'd only assumed. "You look like you got hurt pretty badly," she continued in open concern. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?"

"No!" he blurted frantically. "I'm fine, really! I just..." Glancing over at his mother, who was listening intently with a wide smile on her face, he grimaced. There was a question or two he'd like to ask while he had the chance, but he couldn't talk openly in front of his mother. The woman didn't know anything about his attempt to join the Mafia.

"Could you walk me to my dance class?" Ariana asked smoothly. Relieved to have an excuse, Finn darted into his room to get his sneakers, his wallet, and a baseball cap. He hesitated over whether to change his shirt and jeans, but decided against it in the end. He didn't want Ariana to leave without talking to him, so returning promptly was the priority.

Making sure to open every door for Ariana and her large bodyguard, he nervously escorted them downstairs to the sidewalk outside. Thankfully, he didn't have to ask which direction her dance school was in; the bodyguard led the way at a comfortable, strolling pace. He didn't even have to steer the conversation since Ariana jumped to the very thing he wanted to talk about.

"Papa rejected you...?" she prompted. Finn nodded unhappily. "I'm not surprised. You seem like a nice guy, but Papa is wary of nice people. You can't really feel bad when a delinquent acts like a delinquent, but pulling an innocent person into a fight goes against everything he believes in."

"He said I didn't know how to stop," he replied. "He said it's why everyone kept saying Mr. Gokudera hated me."

"Take it as a compliment," she said with a bright smile. "Uncle Hayato only hates people he likes. He doesn't bother with people he doesn't care about. I heard, when he was younger, he hated everyone older than him. It wasn't because they were older, though. It was because they were all people he wanted to become; they were loyal, strong, veteran mafioso. He was frustrated because he was stuck looking up at them. Now that he's older and has successfully become a mafioso of legends, he hates people younger than him because it makes him nostalgic. He misses the days when he could relax with Papa and they only had school to complain about."

"That doesn't help me much," he sighed. "He still rejected me. He said I needed to learn how to live, but that's what I was already trying to do! I don't want to be like my mom, just taking whatever job comes along, and I don't want to be like my dad, who never accomplished anything with his life. Your dad thinks I just want to jump in front of a bullet for someone, but that's not it! I don't want to be a hero. I just... I guess I feel wasted where I'm at. I thought, if I could join the Sawada Family, I could get stronger and... And maybe I could learn how to protect people instead of always being the one protected. I wanted the chance to be needed by someone, but that probably sounds like a pretty dumb reason to want to join the Mafia. Right?"

"Lanchia," Ariana said, picking up her pace to allow her bodyguard to join the conversation. "Why did you join Dad's Family?" The bodyguard paused to consider his answer. After a moment, he looked around to check for eavesdroppers, then led them into an empty alley to talk more privately.

When he stopped, Finn quailed at the man's undivided attention. If anyone had the face of a barbarian, Lanchia did. But there was a light in his eyes which kept Finn from actually being afraid. Overwhelmed, yes. Afraid, no. For some reason, Lanchia's gaze was enough to inspire instant trust.

"Sawada defeated me, twice," he said in a hushed tone. "The first time, he freed me from my guilt and helped me back onto the right path. He reminded me that I wasn't a slave, but I felt like I didn't have a right to stay near him because of the things I'd done and I went wandering. My wandering led me to a bad place again, but Sawada saved me this time, too. By the rules of the contest he beat me in, I automatically became his property. But he didn't make me into a mindless hitman like another Boss might have. Instead, he protected me from myself by making me into a nursemaid. Since then, I haven't had to throw a punch outside of training. It's been nice... Peaceful... Happy."

Although Lanchia's smile was only a small, upward turn of his lips, he began to glow as he stared at Ariana. Seeing Ariana's bright expression as she stared back at him, Finn's heart sank.

When they began closing in on each other to kiss, Finn looked away in pointed discomfort.

Just looking at the two together told him everything: the reason Ariana hadn't had a boyfriend in high school, the reason she'd always seemed more mature than other girls, and the reason she seemed like an unreachable Princess. Ariana was in love and she'd been that way for a long time. He didn't think anyone in Ariana's Family knew since Manager Basil had said she was single, but that didn't change the facts. There wasn't room for someone like him in Ariana's life. She already had someone to protect her.

"Oh!" Ariana gasped, belatedly remembering Finn's presence. Finn expected to see her blushing when he glanced back to see if they were finished, so he was surprised to find her clutching onto Lanchia's arm in fear. "Please, don't tell Papa," she pleaded. "Lanchia hasn't done anything wrong! He's not like other Mafioso! He tried to make me give up on him a lot of times, but I'm the one who made him promise to go out with me after I graduated! He's kept his promise not to do anything but kissing until I turn twenty-one, too, so-"

"I won't tell," Finn promised quietly, "but I feel pretty damn stupid. Um... I better head back. My mom might need help with breakfast." Keeping his eyes downcast, he ignored Ariana's confused objection and quickly retreated.

He started running as soon as he was out of sight. Going home didn't make him feel any better, though. Having worked all night and stayed awake to make him breakfast, his mother was predictably asleep. That wasn't unusual since she typically slept during the day, but the silence in the apartment was oppressive. There was the temptation to crawl into his bed and cry over his broken heart, but that wasn't his style. He preferred to blow off steam with his friends when he was upset over something.

Unfortunately, his friends were busy during the morning hours...assuming they still be considered friends. The truth was they had only been friends because they'd been more pathetic than Finn. One guy was his 'friend' only because he smelled too bad for anyone else to be willing to get close. Now that he was working construction, his stench could knock over a cow, which was the reason he'd rarely visited since graduation. The other was a programming wizard who was scared of _everything_. Getting him out of his house to go to school had been a daily ordeal. Now that he was taking online college courses, he'd stopped leaving his house by choice and he often ignored his doorbell.

In other words, he had nowhere to go and no one to talk to. It made Finn angry at himself. Mr. Sawada thought he didn't know how to stop because he cared about other people? That was wrong! He hadn't played baseball because he wanted to make his dad proud! He'd done it because he hadn't wanted to be alone! And look where it'd gotten him-! Three years of playing outfield!

He hadn't been President of the Debate Club because he cared about anyone else. He'd done that because he was tired of being ignored. And look where it'd gotten him-! Everyone thought he was a jackass and an overachiever because he'd worked hard to become good at arguing with people!

He hadn't been an Honor student because he cared about his grades. He'd done it so people might ask him to tutor them, but no one had.

He hadn't played piano for his grandmother because he was compassionate. He'd only done it because, by being the only person to visit her, he'd known one person in the world would pay attention to him.

He was such a damn loser.

Yes, he knew his mother cared about him. Yes, he cared about her, too. But spending the rest of his life living for his mother's recognition made him feel pathetic. She'd be happier if he moved out so she wouldn't feel guilty about wanting to divorce his dad so she could start dating again. He cared about his sister, too, but how could his little sister respect him when she was better than him? He'd been able to go to school because no one had known he'd tried to fight Ryan. His loss had been so unspectacular that it hadn't been worth gossiping about. On the other hand, his sister had gone to Juvenile Hall for _winning _a fight against a classmate who'd been blackmailing her friends.

He'd really thought Ariana would be his chance to change things. She was always shining so brightly, he'd thought being around her might pull him into the spotlight, too. Or closer to it, at least. Ariana always made everyone around her feel appreciated. With even a small taste of that, he could have been happy doing _anything _for the rest of his life, whether it was cleaning toilets, baking, or even fighting.

But the reality was that he'd never had a chance to start with.

_"If you're not careful, you'll die at the Poker Club. If you don't die, what you'll find at Fire-Barrel Alley will make you wish you had."_

Remembering Sawada the First's warning, his broken heart gave it a new meaning. Ariana might think she was keeping her relationship a secret, but the First had already known about it. He'd known Finn would find out as a result of what happened at the Poker Club. He'd known how depressed and worthless it would make Finn. He'd known the outcome wouldn't be a physical death, but it'd still be a type of death: the death of Finn's goals and dreams.

But, if Finn was understanding correctly, there was a gleam of hope in the warning. He wasn't completely dead yet, so didn't that mean he could still continue his journey by going to Fire-Barrel Alley? Mr. Sawada had rejected him, but so had Mr. Gokudera at first. Hadn't he gotten so far in his petition to become a member of the Family because he hadn't given up when people said 'no'?

If... If he went, maybe the people there could give him something to live for?

Since he already wished he was dead, he decided it was worth a try.


	8. Chapter 8 Interlude: The Father

"Screw you," Logan spat. The inmate sitting across from him glared, but Logan didn't give a damn. He wasn't selling his stash to anyone. His son, Finn, had worked hard to get the bi-monthly care packages to him without his mother, Laura, knowing. So it didn't matter if Master G thought he was offering a fair price for the box of Milk Duds.

It. Wasn't. For. Sale.

"You really don't want to cross me," Master G warned with an arrogant smirk. Logan glared, polished off his lunch in record time, and pointedly left the table. Heading to the yard for some fresh air, he wanted to spit. Kids these days! Master G had to be the youngest brat in the entire prison, but he acted like he was the oldest. It probably had to do with the gang he was collecting around himself. The little punk had enough cronies to be a threat to the reigning shut-call.

Logan tried to avoid the power-players and prison politics. When pushed, he pushed back. Yet, he never pushed hard enough to make laughs turn into scowls. This meant he sometimes came out the worst in a fight, but the key to being ignored was to know who it was safe to win against. He _did _have to win on occasion so he wouldn't fall into the 'wimp' category. Falling so low would be bad since it'd only be one step further to a much worse ranking-the kind which made men need stitches in uncomfortable places.

So he won some and he lost some. The rest of the time, he tried to keep busy. Work took up a lot of his day. Watching television and reading took up the rest. It wasn't easy to keep himself from picking sides, but he did it for one simple reason: good behavior. His prison sentence was only fifty years. With good behavior, a damn good lawyer, and a solid appeal, he could be out in time to see his grandkids... assuming Finn ever found a girl worth shacking up with.

Master G's sudden interest in his care packages changed that. If Logan wanted to keep hold of his mail, it was going to be harder to keep his nose clean. Yet, he couldn't give it up, either. Even someone like him had his pride. It didn't matter if it was a box of Milk Duds or an imaginary mountain of marijuana. The treats had been a gift from his son and he wasn't giving it away to anyone for any price.

"No yard for you today," the guard waiting at the cafeteria exit said. "You have a visitor."

"Who?" he blurted in surprise. Had he lost track of time...? No, Laura wasn't supposed to bring Finn for another two weeks. Maybe Finn had finally gotten himself a car? That couldn't be it, either. Finn would have said something in his letters.

"He said he was your brother," the guard replied. At this, Logan became even more confused. He didn't have a brother and visitors had to be on his list of approved people.

Since he didn't have a brother and therefore hadn't approved his brother, who in the world was visiting him and how?

"I think you have the wrong guy," Logan said. "I don't have a-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Logan," the guard warned in a hushed voice. "Just nod your fucking head and follow me or you can sit in solitary for a few days."

Logan gaped. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but the sudden presence of two more guards at his back silenced him. Seeing he had no choice, he nodded. Then he followed. Although, with the three-man escort, it was better to say he was forcibly guided toward the visitor's hall.

A lump of fear formed in his throat when the guards skipped the briefing and pat-down he usually got before being allowed to see visitors. The rush they used in getting him through the gates only increased his fear. Who in the world could have enough power to make the guards act with so much neglect?

The answer was waiting for him in the visiting area. As the door slammed shut behind him, Logan's mind went blank. The visiting area was usually full of people, but everybody else had been cleared out. Even the tables had been cleared out. The only place for him to sit was at the single bench which waited across the table from the mysterious man in a designer suit who was showing surprising patience.

The guy didn't look particularly threatening. Tall, yet thin, he was sitting sideways on his bench with his legs crossed and he leaned against the table with a nonchalant ease that Logan couldn't imagine reciprocating. Logan wasn't fooled. Whoever his visitor was, the guy had to be powerful to get such a strong reaction from the guards inside the prison. Wait. He recognized the guy. At least, he thought he did. But it couldn't really be who he thought it was because that person would have no reason-

"I see you recognize me," he sighed. "It's so hard to work when you're famous, but no matter. I'm Lambo and you must be Finn's father, Logan."

"Eh?"

"It's no surprise you're thunderstruck," Lambo grinned. "With someone as great as me in front of you-"

"How do you know my son?" Logan blurted. Lambo's smile faded into a mild scowl. Then, with a long-suffering sigh, he shrugged and pushed his long hair away from his lazy eye.

"I think you should sit down while I fill you in," he said with a haphazard gesture to the seat across from himself. Belatedly taking it, Logan's jaw began to drop as Lambo informed him of his son's activities. By the time Lambo got to the Godfather's rejection, Logan felt sick.

Of all the things he'd imagined his son doing, trying to join the Mafia wasn't on the list. What in the world was his son thinking? He was too smart to become a criminal. Was it because he had to see his father in jail? Finn couldn't be trying to bust him out. The boy wasn't that foolish, so what in the world was he trying to do? Finn hadn't mentioned this at all! During his last visit, he'd only said... Actually, he hadn't said much at all because Laura had done most the talking.

"When a person can't find acceptance in the right places, they start looking in the wrong places," Lambo continued as if he'd read his mind. His quiet tone startled Logan. It was far more empathetic than he could comprehend. "I understand what Finn is feeling. When I was younger, I didn't feel like my Family would accept me unless I killed a certain man. Looking at his background, we can see Finn has been struggling to find a place to belong in a similar way. He's not found his passion in life and he's got nothing in the way of friends. The Sawada Family would be happy to give him a place, give him friends, and help him find his passion, but there are two things standing in his way. The first is his own pride. Rather than admitting he's lonely and feeling unwanted, he's been making up excuses. He tells us he wants to protect one of the Godfather's daughters. Papa saw through that excuse and rejected him because of it."

"Finn..." Logan groaned, his heart clenching painfully for his son's sake. He couldn't help but think that Finn's suffering was his own fault. Maybe if he'd been there...

"No matter how you might feel about the Mafia, we're not cruel monsters who only care about money," Lambo said. "Since Finn has come to us and shown his worth, we want to help him. As of yesterday morning, Finn was forced to admit to himself that he was making excuses. It was a break-through, so to speak. That brings us to the second thing standing in his way. That is his mother."

"Laura?" he asked in confusion. What did she have to do with anything?

"The Mafia are not gangs," he said sternly. "We are Families. As such, the members of our Family's family becomes part of our community. That doesn't mean we wish to use Laura. We don't even care if she knows about the business we do. The problem is that Finn has to deal with her in some fashion. Whether he chooses to lie or tell her the truth, we don't care. But we can't allow him to continue on his journey until his mother has some peace-of-mind. And that brings me to why I've come here."

Logan felt sick at the sight of the papers Lambo slid across the table. Considering he got the same papers in the mail every month, he definitely recognized them. But he didn't understand why Lambo had a copy of the divorce papers Laura kept sending. Why in hell's name would he get divorced? He was in prison because of a stupid accident! Laura should know he was still a good man. Didn't she still visit him regularly? She still smiled for him and there was nothing wrong with their relationship except the fact they couldn't see each other very often.

"For your son's sake, you need to free her from obligation," Lambo explained. "Along with trying to find the place where he can make his next attempt to join the Family, Finn is showing signs of separating himself from his mother. The only thing keeping him from moving out to start his own life away from her... is you. He knows Laura will be left alone if he leaves. If you were to sign these papers, Laura will be free to begin searching for her own happiness. Her newfound freedom will be the distraction she needs to keep her from chasing after her son."

"I won't sign," Logan said with a glare at both the papers and Lambo. "What you're telling me is that my son will join the Mafia if I sign those. I won't do-"

"Then your son will die," Lambo warned. Logan stiffened and the blood rushed to his face in anger. "That's not a threat," he soothed. "I don't think you understand how depressed your son is under the surface, but we have several guys like him in the Family. They're always bright and energetic. You think they're always looking forward, just like the sun. However, how often do you really notice the sun? You might notice the heat or an eclipse, but the sun gets taken for granted the rest of the time. It's the same with Finn, except that he's gone too long without being noticed. If he doesn't find his path soon, he'll self-destruct and leave you with a rather large black-hole. I've taken a liking to him, so I don't want to see that happen. That's why I'm giving you this chance to help him. So sign the papers, Logan. Be a man and do what's right for your family."

Lambo was persuasive. He was so persuasive that Logan accepted Lambo's pen and actually pressed it to the paper. The only thing that stopped him was the memory of the Milk Duds stashed in his cell. His son was a good boy. As a father, he couldn't take away the only thing stopping him from a life of crime. And Laura... Laura might be feeling the pressure of their distanced relationship, but he had faith in her. She wouldn't be trying so hard to divorce him unless she really cared about him and the vows they'd made to each other. If she hadn't cared, she would have simply betrayed him and left him to rot.

Realizing what he'd almost done, he threw the pen down and darted away from the table before Lambo could work his magic again. He wasn't going to do it. He loved his wife. He loved his son. No one could take that away from him. If Finn was having a hard time, well... Logan would just use a month's worth of good behavior points to call Laura and see what they could do to help him. There were programs for people in Finn's position. Hell, there was a program for everything, so there should be something out there for his boy!

Joining the Mafia was _not _the answer.

"I was told you wouldn't sign the papers," Lambo sighed. Standing, he calmly gathered the papers and tucked the pen into the blazer of his designer suit. Logan couldn't believe how calm he was acting. He looked like he didn't even care! "And I'm glad you didn't," he said with a wide smile blossoming on his face. "Congratulations. I now get to offer you option number two."

"W-What...?" he gasped.

"Finn was rejected by the Godfather, but he's managed to get a nod of approval from a man named Hibari," Lambo explained. "That's no easy feat. To top it off, he's got a talent for adapting to situations and a strong will. So, while the Godfather rejected him, the actual Boss hasn't. As much as Finn wants to join us, the Boss wants him in our ranks before another Family notices him. Therefore, I have a one-time offer for you. If you ever want to see your son again, you'll join the Family with him."

Logan was too shocked to even breathe.

"You were a contractor before the unfortunate accident that got you a fifty year sentence," Lambo continued. "The accident was just that-an accident-but someone had to be blamed for the death. You took the fall, but... what if I told you we could put the blame where it should have went in the first place? That is, we could get your former Boss on trial for blackmailing his contractors into working with unsafe equipment. If he were to take the blame, the appeals court would be more likely to forgive your mistakes and you'd be a free man with the time you already served."

"Y-You'd do that?" he said in awe. Logan couldn't imagine it. If he was a free man, he could be with his wife again. He could see his daughter and Finn... "What about Finn?"

"He'd be free to join us," Lambo confirmed. "Since you were a skilled contractor, we'd put you to work with our underground crews if you joined us. You'd get a paycheck to take care of your wife and daughter's expenses. You'd also get regular work hours so you can spend as much time with them as possible. However, you'd be expected to keep your wife and daughter from knowing your son is a Mafioso. I'm not an accountant, but I'd consider that a fair deal."

Logan's knees momentarily buckled and the only thing that kept him standing was the nearby wall. It all sounded too good to be true. Of course, it _was _too good to be true. This was the freaking Mafia... the crime-lords of the world... but what other choice did he have?

He could stay in jail and have his wife put Finn in counseling. Although, the result would be a fifty-fifty chance of success and his family would still continue to crumble without him there. Finn was a man now, too. He might not even agree to counseling. If Logan refused this offer, Finn might still join the Mafia and cut all connections with his mother in the process. But if Logan agreed to the offer, he'd be able to watch over his son and protect him... Even if it meant he had to get his hands dirty in Finn's place.

"If I hadn't taken pills to stay awake, I wouldn't have been held at fault in that accident," he said with tears building in his eyes. "The jury judged me guilty, so I'm already a murderer in the eyes of the law. The degree doesn't matter. I... Damnit, I want to see my family again. You... Can you promise my boy will be safe?"

"Is anyone really safe," he asked with another nonchalant shrug. "The best I can say is this: the Godfather and the Family's Boss will treat Finn as if he'd been a Godson from birth. He'll never ask Finn to do anything that he wouldn't send his own son to do. If you don't believe me, then talk to G. He's been sentenced to twenty years and it's not because he did anything wrong. It's because we needed a trustworthy contact on the inside."

"_Master _G...?"

"He really went with that name?" Lambo choked. "Poor Gillian. At this rate, he'll never get a better street-name than his father. Anyway, we're out of time. May I assume you've accepted?"

Logan paused in consideration. He knew he really didn't have a choice, but something was bothering him. Lambo was an actor in appearance, but... "You're nothing like the tabloids say," he commented. It was true. In his movies, Lambo had more of a fumbling, outrageous aura. In the papers, he was often presented as frivolous, cocky, and narcissistic. The real Lambo was none of that.

"The tabloids never forget the mistakes of youth," Lambo smirked. "I won't complain, though. It only strengthens my cover as an actor. Whenever you hear I've gone on a vacation to a tropical paradise, the truth is I'm doing my real job as Papa's Lightening Guardian. Most of the time, that means I'm only needed to plan Family parties. But sometimes, like today, they're short-handed and they need someone who's non-threatening and trustworthy to make first contact with a potential. By the way, I still haven't heard your answer."

Logan bit his bottom lip. "You'll really get me out of here?" he asked. Lambo nodded. "And you'll treat my boy like he's blood?" Lambo nodded. "And both Laura and my little girl won't get hurt?"

"We'll protect them like they're our own mother and daughter," he promised.

"T-Then I... I accept," he agreed hesitantly.

"Good," Lambo said with a beaming smile. "That means Hayato owes me a new watch."

"What?"

"Nothing," he laughed. "I'll go let the Boss know your answer. If you want more details on how the Family works, talk to G. The code-phrase is: Nothing tastes better than Promethia Pie with a side of Salmon Kai. Repeat that."

"Nothing tastes better than Promethia Pie with a side of Salmon Kai," he said obediently.

"Tell that to G and he'll know you're one of ours," he smiled as the guards re-entered at some invisible cue. "We'll be sending someone to you soon, so sit tight. We should have you out of here by the end of the month."

Nodding in acceptance, Logan allowed himself to be led back into the depths of the prison where he was released into the fenced yard. As soon as the guards went back inside, a welcoming committee appeared. He was still dazed from the unexpected turn of events, so it took him several moments to remember why anyone would want to gang up on him. But it finally dawned on him as one of the guys shoved him in the direction of Master G's 'territory'.

He'd told Master G to screw off because of Milk Duds.

Unable to figure out a way to fix the mistake, his mind went blank. He barely noticed the transition past the basketball court to the picnic table that Master G was proudly sitting on. The inmates around him were grinning from ear-to-ear, expecting Master G to put in an order for obedience training. The rest were laughing and making jokes about Logan's supposed mental disabilities.

Under normal circumstances, Logan would have been quaking in his shoes before the amount of people around him. But these weren't normal circumstances and he had far more important things on his mind. As soon as Master G got transferred in, Logan had noticed he was young. When he mentally erased the felonious clothing and the guy's thuggish mannerisms, he could see that Master G was even younger. The kid only had a year or two on Finn. It didn't line up at all with the knowledge Lambo had given him. Master G was the son of a real Mafia Godfather. In a way, he was the royalty of the underworld.

"I told you not to cross me," Master G sighed. "Now I have to-"

"Royal-G," Logan blurted. Master G paused in confusion and Logan shook his head. The statement probably didn't make sense. "You're looking for a better street-name. Why not Royal-G? You know, like Royalty, but it's Royal-G? Shit. I forgot. Uh... Nothing tastes... Fuck. What was it? Nothing tastes better than Pie... No! Nothing tastes better than Promethia Pie with a side of Salmon... uhh... Salmon Kai... I think... Or was it Moon-Pie? No, I had it right. It's Salmon Kai. Yeah. Salmon Kai."

He stared at Master G anxiously, hoping for some sort of positive response to his statement, but the boy stared back at him with his lips parted in surprise. It was enough to make Logan worry that he'd got the code-phrase wrong.

"Did you hear that?" one of Master G's lackeys snorted in laughter. "Nothing tastes better than Pie and Salmon... uh... I think?" he mocked with his head bouncing side-to-side in the imitation of a bobble-head. "Hey, Master G, this guy-"

"I like it," Master G snapped. The lackey's smile faded. "From now on, everyone call me Royal-G. And from now on, I don't want to see anyone messing with my good friend Logan. The next person that makes a joke about him will have Milk Duds shoved up his ass - carton and all. Understood?"

"But Master G..." The lackeys all froze in unison before the glare Royal-G sent through the gathering. "I mean, Royal-G," the lackey corrected, "Just a minute ago, you said-"

"I changed my mind," he shrugged. "I was the one who was wrong. Logan, you had a reason to say no. Didn't you?"

"M-My son sent them," he mumbled.

"Shit," Royal-G grimaced. "I really was wrong. I'm sorry. I should have thought about it, but I got greedy and arrogant. Will you forgive me?"

"Eh?" he gaped. "B-but you-"

"We're Family now," he smiled. "I might be HIS son, but I'm still a low-man on the totem pole. Well, maybe not as low as you, but I've got to follow orders like everyone else if I want perks. My dad doesn't believe in giving anyone a free ride and I'm not a very good car salesman." Logan's lips twitched with a smile at the comment. So far, everything was exactly as Lambo had promised. "Come sit with me," he invited with a gesture to dislodge the man at his left from the tabletop seat. "Bud, Trip," he called. "Get Logan something to drink and a fresh pack of cigarettes. Logan, make yourself comfortable and let's talk. You tell me about yourself and I'll answer all the questions I'm sure you're dying to ask. Just be sure to take your time... We've got plenty to spare."


	9. Chapter 9 Finn Meets Maverick

Exactly one week after his humiliating defeat at the poker club, Finn found Fire-barrel Alley. Or, to be more specific, he finally found someone-a very cheap prostitute-to guide him to it since Fire-barrel Alley wasn't a place a normal guy could find.

Fire-barrel Alley wasn't an alley. Well, it was, but it wasn't. The area was actually the intersection between four apartment buildings which had been blocked off by fencing, garbage cans, and storage containers. This turned it into a fortress taken over by squatters, gangs, and dealers. At night, when people filled the buildings and the street area, it became an underworld baazar. From what his guide was willing to say, they got away with doing such a thing was because the avenue between the buildings was among side-streets, the space was only big enough for a single car to pass through, and the property was privately owned.

The only other tidbit the prostitute gave him before taking her money and leaving was a warning. Fire-barrel Alley was the name cops gave to the place and he'd mark himself as an outsider by calling it that. Among the inhabitants, it was simply called 'Fireball Alley'.

In the shadows cast by the overpass above him, Finn watched the guarded entrance for nearly an hour before attempting to get close. No one was visibly armed, but everyone walked as if they were. And 'they' came in a wide variety. There were common guys wearing common clothing. There were bare-chested guys wearing tattoos or leather jackets. There were guys with piercings, bored expressions, and sharp hairstyles. There were guys Finn recognized from school and, finally, there were guys in tailored suits who were dropped off outside the fortress by expensive cars.

And there were women-a lot of women in just as much variety.

Finn flinched at the sight of three guys shoving a young man away from the entrance. They weren't easy with him. When he attempted to go inside a second time, the guards picked him up and _hurled _him away to make their point: admittance was invitation-only.

Despite seeing that, Finn knew he had to try. Fireball Alley was his last chance at joining the Sawada Family. If he didn't join the Family, he wasn't sure what he would do. Probably nothing. He'd likely go home, sit in his room, and let himself turn into a vegetable. He wouldn't even become a good vegetable since he'd rot until someone buried him like old garbage.

The image was depressing enough to make him forget about the guy who'd been hurled away. Figuring he had nothing to lose, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and lazily made his way toward the gated entrance. The guards saw him coming. Pointing him out to each other, they crossed their arms and waited for him to get close enough to talk to. Their expressions were fierce and stern. Finn could tell they were already sizing him up and the way they impatiently shifted on their feet said they weren't impressed.

But, Finn was pleasantly surprised. The guards didn't stop him. They didn't even turn their heads as he walked past. Unfortunately, their neglect was only a trap. As soon as he tried to navigate through the maze of fencing, more guards appeared in front of him while the ones behind him closed off his escape route. Finn froze and cursed himself for his stupidity.

"I'll vouch for him, so stop trying to scare him," someone said. The guards in front of Finn relaxed. Opening his mouth to thank his savior, it was left hanging open in surprise when the guards parted to let the... thing... through. It wasn't a man, but it wasn't a dog, either. Finn couldn't really say what it was, except that it walked on all fours, wore clothes over its green fur, and had hands.

The creature stopped in front of him and sat on its hind legs. It was large. If Finn were to crouch down, he knew the thing would have been bigger than him. Not that size mattered. The teeth filling the beast's wolfish - or was it raccoonish? -snout was enough of a threat on its own.

"I'm a tanuki," it said. In amusement for Finn's dumbfounded expression, its thin lips pulling back into a feral smile. "My name is Chopper. Tonno told me about you. He said you were stupid." Finn blushed. "But he said it was the good kind of stupid and asked me to keep my eye out for you. It sure took you a long time to get here. I almost gave up on meeting you. Anyway, follow me and I'll take you to Maverick so we can talk."

"Mr. Sawada is here?" Finn gasped.

"Not that Maverick," Chopper laughed as he began leading the way past the entrance gates. Beyond them was the strangest bazaar in the world; it was completely unlike his imagined version. Instead of black-market stalls, old couches lined the 'alley' walls within territories defined only by spray-paint. Fire-barrels were indeed the main landmark, though. They were evenly spaced down the avenue and each one was surrounded by men talking and making deals. People were _everywhere_. They lounged on the couches, hung out windows, and climbed up fire-escapes like they were stairs. "The Family has a yearly baking contest," Chopper continued while he navigated through the crowd. "Papa and a panel of judges pick out the best and gives him the title of Maverick. The Maverick I'm taking you to meet... he's won it every year so far."

"S-So, he's a baker?" he asked, hoping to overcome his nervousness with sheer bravado. He was talking to a tanuki while he walked through a black market. Without bravado, he was sure he'd have fainted already.

"Yes and no," the tanuki replied. "He's a baker on the side, but he's mainly a snatcher-class hitman."

"Snatcher-class hitman...?" Finn paled. His armor of bravado felt as if it were becoming thinner by the second.

"He'll explain it," was all Chopper would say. Left with no other choice, Finn continued to follow the tanuki blindly through Fireball Alley. At the intersection, Chopper turned right. The crowds immediately began to shrink and the guard-presence increased until he could see men visibly armed on the fire-escapes. On the right side of this avenue, there was still variety, but the quality of appearance increased. Here was where the men in designer clothes apparently went to enjoy their cigars.

The building on the left side held Chopper's goal.

As they climbed the fire escape to the third floor, Finn's uneasiness grew and he didn't think it had to do with the guard who glared at him before letting him climb through the open window. Finn assumed it came from how the Mafia was known for it's high class and fine tastes. Mafioso were the 'respectable' criminals who put their Family and their community before themselves. At least, that's what Mafioso who didn't fall prey to greed were supposed to do. Assuming the stories he'd heard were right and Maverick was an honorable Mafioso, Finn wasn't sure how he'd measure up. After all, he'd come to Fireball Alley out of selfishness.

The scene waiting for him in the third floor apartment knocked all his expectations back out the window and raised a few meaningless questions. First off, the room's interior wasn't classy. It wasn't neat. It wasn't even clean.

Considering Finn had thought the window would access an underground meeting area, finding an actual apartment was the last thing he expected. But there was no doubt in Finn's mind that it was being used as an actual living space. Dirty dishes filled every empty counter and table. Most of them were holding guttering candles. Dirty clothes were piled in corners. Most of the piles looked as if they hadn't been touched in months. The stereo was blaring, the television was playing on mute, and the couch-

The couch held two sleeping men. For several minutes, Finn could only stare. He'd thought there couldn't be an odd-couple worse than Tonno and Ray, but he'd been wrong. The first of the two sleeping men was partially sitting up in the corner of the couch. He looked like he'd been sitting sideways to watch the window when he'd fallen asleep, but that wasn't the odd part.

The oddity was the man's appearance. He was wearing a black, stealth commando suit which covered every inch of his body from the neck down to his boots. His pink hair had been braided into a hundred black-beaded dreadlocks. Even in his sleep, his hand clutched around his sword and, finally, there was something that looked suspiciously like blood smeared on his cheek.

In comparison, the man curled up on the first guy's chest with a blanket looked relatively normal. The loafers on the floor next to the couch and the unbuttoned sleeve of his exposed arm made Finn guess that he was wearing a suit. His hair was neatly trimmed, his complexion was smooth, and the only oddity was the noice-silencing headphones he was wearing. He actually looked rather innocent.

One of the two was probably Maverick, but Finn wasn't sure which of the two he hoped it would be. Mr. Pink Dreadlocks looked like he'd be a formidable man to deal with. Mr. Innocence looked like he would have no ability to sympathize with someone in Finn's position; he looked like the sort of guy who lived an ideal life without ever knowing how lucky he was.

"Maverick," Chopper barked. Finn tensed as Mr. Dreadlocks snapped awake. One of his arms automatically tightened around Mr. Innocence to shield him while his thumb kicked his sword out of its sheathe. The wild stare he sent them while he took in his surroundings was something Finn never wanted to see again. He was sure, had he moved before Mr. Dreadlocks was fully aware, he'd have died instantly.

"Chopper," Mr. Dreadlocks - Maverick - identified. As soon as the name left his lips, he relaxed and pushed his sword back into his sheathe with his thumb. "I must have fallen asleep. Is this him?" Chopper nodded. Then, before Maverick could turn his attention to Finn, Chopper started laughing. "It's not like that!" Maverick snapped to some sort of unsaid taunt. "You know how rough he's had it lately. Between Cavallone, Reborn, and his dad, he's been too stressed to sleep lately. I said I'd guard him for a few hours. That's all!" Chopper's laughter died to a smirk, but even his smirk died when Maverick looked down at Elario's sleeping form. "Besides, we're just friends," he said with an expression of stone. "Even if I did swing that way, some things are too precious to mess with."

"Sorry," Chopper replied with an apologetic whine in his voice.

"No worries," he shrugged. "Just do me a favor and drop the teasing from now on. That kind of innuendo gets around and Elario would be pissed if Katie heard it. Finn- Grab yourself a seat anywhere, but don't sit on any of the clothes piles. I have grenades rigged to blow in them, in case anyone tries to toss my place." Finn paled and chose to sit on the windowsill to avoid any unfortunate accidents. While he settled himself, Maverick carefully got up so Chopper could replace him as Elario's pillow.

"Here's how this works," Maverick said once he could move freely. Absently, Finn noticed he didn't put his sword down; he slid it into a holster on his back before heading into the kitchen to pull drinks out of the refrigerator. As for snacks, he did some one of the illusions Finn was growing used to seeing. One-by-one, he waded up sheets of blank paper. When he placed the wads on an empty -and clean - plate, they somehow turned into steaming muffins. "Since you've made it here through the applicant testing, I'll actually tell you a little about myself," he said as he offered Finn a muffin and a drink. Finn accepted the drink - a cold bottle of beer - but refused the paper-turned-muffin. "Then I'll tell you what I know about you. Then you'll fill in the blanks. Then I'll decide where you'll go next. It might be back home. It might be into the Family. What I decide will depend on the opinion I form about you."

"Don't worry too much," Chopper said around greedy bites of the muffin Finn had refused. "Maverick is new at this. He's just filling in while G is in jail."

"Shut it, dog, or I'll turn your favorite collar into licorice," Maverick growled as he sat on the couch's armrest.

The seconds ticked by while Maverick ate three muffins at lightening speed and guzzled a gallon of milk. It wasn't until Finn began to feel nervous and ignored that the hitman baker finally turned his attention back to him. "Chopper is right, though. This isn't my usual job. The guys upstairs just lump the lower ranks as 'hitmen' and 'civilian', but it's more complicated than that. We can't all be murderers or paper-pushers, so there's subdivisions. I'm one of the Family's Snatchers. What do you think that means?"

"You snatch things...?" Finn supplied.

"Exactly," he smiled. "I'm a thief, but it's not televisions and stereos that I'm usually sent after. I won't go into details, but I will tell you I don't work with a back-up team. That means I have to prepared to fight my way out if I screw up and... there's no room to screw up. It also means a lot of people would like to kill me because they want to know what I did with the stuff I snatched. But that's just work. If you want to know about me, personally, then I'll have to ask if you took the strength qualifier test at the bakery. It's the one where you went outside and helped unload the delivery truck."

Finn nodded as he thought back to the test. He'd managed it, but only by taking short breaks on the stairwell between trips back to the truck. If he remembered correctly, the examiner had been one who'd given him several encouraging pep-talks after each successful trip. And he'd never stopped smiling during the test.

"The guy who gave that test, Takeshi Yamamoto, is my dad," Maverick said. He let out a long-suffering sigh and wilted in place. "He's a carefree idiot and he's gay, but he's still my dad. Do you remember Hayato Gokudera? The one with the white pony-tail?" Finn nodded. It was kind of hard to forget a man who supposedly hated him. "That's Elario's dad," he grimaced. Finn choked and glanced at the man still sleeping on the couch. Now that he knew what to look for, the resemblance was there: white hair, smooth complexion, and a thin frame. Maverick, on the other hand, must have taken after his mother. The only resemblance to Mr. Yamamoto that Finn could see was when he smiled in complete understanding of what Finn was thinking.

"I'm going to stop you before you form any opinions based on our lineage," he continued. "We're not Mafioso because our fathers were. Elario actually had to fight his father because Mr. Gokudera didn't want him to be in a Family. If it hadn't been for Cavallone the Eleventh's invitation to be his Sun Guardian, he'd probably have stayed a civilian the rest of his life. I had it a little easier. Too easy, almost. Like I said, my dad's an idiot. When I tried to tell him what I wanted to do, he just smiled, said I didn't have to tell him, and taught me how to use a sword. To this day, he still tells people I'm just a baker and, sometimes, I think he really believes that baking is all I do."

Finn bit his lip in sympathy. On the surface, it seemed like having an oblivious father would be a boon for a Mafioso. Finn could wish his own mother was accepting in the same way. However, to think the father and son were in the same line of work and didn't talk about it... Finn didn't think he'd be able to stand the silence. There were too many questions he'd want to ask and too many times he'd want to get advice. Then again, that might be the very reason why Mr. Yamamoto played the fool. If he didn't know what his son was doing, then he wouldn't be tempted to interfere. Even if it meant he had the freedom to make mistakes, Maverick also had the freedom to make his own choices.

"So that's me in a nutshell," Maverick smiled. "I'm a second-generation Mafioso. I'm a Snatcher. My dad is Papa Tsuna's Rain Guardian. My best friend is the son of Papa Tsuna's Right Hand Man and I'm temporarily working as a recruiter while the usual guy is working a stint in jail. The only thing I didn't say, but you probably noticed, is that I've got a talent for baking. It's almost too much of a talent because I can turn inanimate objects into treats with a touch." Maverick winked. "Those muffins really were paper to start out with. It wasn't sleight-of-hand and, trust me, the talent comes in handy when I need to break through a concrete wall. Cotton candy is a lot easier to deal with, although clean-up can be difficult if it gets wet before you bag it."

Finn only blinked. Even if he could fathom a reply, there wasn't much he could say to something so outlandish.

"Let's move on to you," he grinned. "I could go into everything you did in High School, but I'm not. I'm not even going to mention your family circumstances, since I figure you've likely had it already thrown in your face once. You know we've done background checks on you, so I'll skip to what I could infer from the information. First off, you're not very bright. You went to Vongole High, but you never realized you were being duped. It's actually kind of sad, because you really thought Ariana is only a year older than you." Finn grew confused, but Maverick was quick to explain, "She'll be twenty-one in a few months. She graduated High School a long time ago."

"Then why...?"

"Vongole High School went private years ago, when the Family first moved to Las Vegas," he said. "But there would be trouble if we just moved in and converted one of the high schools to a Mafioso training ground. The other schools in the area would be overcrowded and that would hurt the community along with attracting a lot of attention, which is a big Mafia no-no. That's where civilians like you come in. Didn't you ever wonder why all your classes were on the first floor and Ariana's was on the second? It's because you had different curriculum. Don't underestimate Ariana because she's a girl. She's already tossed away civilian life to work for the Family. Unfortunately, because she's the Boss' sister, she needed special training... which means she had to take some specialized classes. You'll learn about that later, but I'll just say some lines of work in the Mafia are too dangerous to learn through apprenticing.

But we were talking about Vongole High, which is actually Don Vongole Academy. To keep the common citizen from asking questions, we've been slowly phasing out the civilians over time. They'd ask questions if the school fell off the map without a reason, so we've been purposely forcing it to decline in popularity. You've probably noticed none of the sports teams have won in the past few years and we haven't gotten any awards for excellence."

Finn choked, thinking back to the accusations that Ryan Jacobs had accepted a bribe to throw the regional tournament. It'd been true! And the Family were the ones behind it!

"We've made sure no one's suffered for it," Maverick said before Finn could get upset. "The Family made sure every player with talent still gets the athletic scholarships they want and we put in recommendations for every student who wants one. You can probably imagine how far a good recommendation from Papa and the First can get a person. The point is... Over time, we've been making Vongole High lose popularity and we've been slowly lowering the amount of civilians who attend by claiming the school's been making cut-backs on the faculty. The year you graduated was the last year the school was open to the public. From now on, no one will think it's odd that their applications were rejected and they'll go to the new high school across town - the one which has been a shining star of excellence since it opened two years ago.

And viola! We have our Mafioso Academy and no one notices what's going on right under their noses. Anyway, this is about you and you didn't notice anything strange during the years you attended. That tells me you're either stupid or naive. I'll hope it's naive since that can be corrected. Moving on, I can tell that you're not here because you're a psychopath who wants to kill people. You're also depressed." Finn's head snapped up in surprise. "That's an easy one to see. I was already warned you have a Sun Flame, but you're not very active at all. Elario is the same way. Even though he's usually cheerful, he gets pretty quiet when he's in eclipse. So tell me. Are you here hoping I'll give you a reason not to kill yourself?"

Once more, Finn bit his lip. A lump formed in his throat so suddenly, he could only nod in reply.

"You're a good guy for being honest," he said solemnly. "So I'll be honest in return. It was my idea to send Ariana to you. I know all about her affair with Lanchia and I thought you could use the wake-up call. If you'd still wanted to protect her after knowing the truth, we would have let you. But you've changed your mind. Haven't you?"

Finn hesitantly nodded and stared at the drink in his hands while he summoned the courage to talk. "I was stupid. Or maybe I just didn't want to admit what my problem was. I just... Ariana is up there, you know. Everyone notices her and... And she's what I wanted to be."

"But...?" Maverick prompted.

"But that means it wasn't her that I was wanting to protect," he admitted. "I was really wanting to protect myself from this stupid... I'm not even sure what to call it. I feel ignored all the time. No matter what I do, it seems pointless. The only person who seems to notice me is my mother, but that's pretty pathetic. And, at times, I wonder if she'd even notice if I disappeared. I know this sounds selfish, but I want a purpose. I want to DO something with my life that's more than 'making ends meet'. Maybe Papa was right. Maybe I really am just looking to jump in front of a bullet. I figure the Mafia is my last chance. Either I'm worth something to you guys or I'll get that bullet after all."

"Everyone in the Mafia has something in common," Maverick replied with a slow nod. "But it's not what you think. It's not that we're all criminals from birth or we want to protect something. The common link is: we're all damaged in some way. For me, it's the way normal people act when they see my talent. For Elario, it's because his father pushed him too hard. For Chopper, it's because his mother tried to kill him -"

"It's true," Chopper yawned from his comfortable position as Elario's pillow. "My mom tried to kill me for being a runt, so my Uncle Ginger fostered me until I found an owner. Then my owner died and Tonno took me in."

"Even our parents have a story," Maverick continued. "My dad was in the same position you're in. He didn't think he had anything to live for, so he tried to commit suicide. Papa Tsuna stopped him and saved him, which is why my dad was willing to become his Rain Guardian. Elario's dad ran away from home, but everywhere he went was the same story. No one wanted him, until he was accepted by Papa Tsuna as a friend. That meant so much to him, he was willing to fight until he was acknowledged as Papa Tsuna's Right Hand Man. And Ginger-"

"Papa took him in as a baby," Chopper supplied. "He raised Uncle Ginger as a pet, but he never insulted Uncle's intelligence. Even when Uncle couldn't talk yet and everyone else believed a tanuki was just failed experiment in crossbreeding, Papa loved him like he was part of the Family. He gave him a home and provided everything he ever wanted, so Uncle is willing to do anything for Papa when he's needed."

"So, you see," Maverick said, once more picking up the lecture, "You're not alone, Finn. Everyone has their own reason for joining the Mafia, but we've all been where you're at. That's why you shouldn't feel bad for coming to us for such a lame reason. The only difference between a guy like me and a guy like you is that I've found something worth living for. And I'd be a pretty shitty guy if I didn't give you the chance you need to find your own reason."

It took several moments for the insinuation to hit him. When it did, Finn gasped, "Then - ?"

"It's only a chance," Maverick warned. "You're still not in the Family, yet. There's one more test you have to pass, so the last thing I'm going to tell you is to survive. If you can make it through Hell Week, I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for. Ryohei-"

"Roger," someone said from behind him. Not having heard anyone climb the fire-escape behind him, Finn turned to look out the window he was sitting in. But all he saw was the chloroform-soaked rag that covered his face.

Falling unconscious was becoming a frightening regularity.


	10. Chapter 10  Finn Meets MoriMori

Finn leaned onto the railing of the cruise ship and watched the waves below lap against the hull in passing. It seemed too perfect, but no amount of disbelief dissolved the dream-like surroundings. Even pinching himself didn't work. He was actually on a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean.

For nearly an hour, he walked around the deck in a daze that only deepened each time he turned a corner. Before he'd woken up in his assigned cabin, the last thing he remembered was Maverick warning him to survive Hell Week. This didn't seem like a Hell Week, though. Would Hell Week include girls in bikini's playing water games in the upper-deck pool? Would it include a full gym with access to complimentary satellite cable? What about the tiki bar and the flyers for a midnight costume party for adults? And the kids-!

Seeing a pair of fourteen-year-olds laughing on their way to the pool, Finn stumbled over to a shaded bench and collapsed into it. Nothing was making sense!

"Isn't waiting like hell?" a passerby in Hawaiian clothing commented. Finn's confusion must have been amusing, because the gentleman laughed at his bewildered expression and took a seat in the neighboring bench. When he smiled warmly and clasped his hands over the end of his cane in a patient manner, Finn jumped at the opportunity to ask the questions bothering him.

"Where are we? How did I get here?"

"Where is fairly obvious," he replied. "You're on a cruise ship. As for how you got here, I think you already know the answer to that question, as well. Why don't you ask the real question that's on your mind? Something like, 'where are we going' or 'what's going to happen'." Finn opened his mouth to confirm his curiosity in the questions, but he stopped himself. Those weren't the questions he really cared about.

"What am I supposed to be doing?" Finn asked. The stranger's smile widened even more and he nodded softly to himself in satisfaction.

"You'll have to forgive an old man," he said. "To answer your question, I'll have to give you a history lesson. It really begins with another Family, the Vongola Family, and their Tenth Generation Boss. He had a child who grew up and chose to restart the Family under a new name-the Sawada Family. Now, the Vongola Family was over four hundred years old and they had many traditions. One of these traditions was a 'Hell Week' which allowed the Family Boss and his Guardians to test the mettle of new recruits before allowing them to officially be part of the Family. However, when Vongola was reformed under the Sawada name, Vongola the Eleventh and her husband, Sawada the First, decided the old tradition needed an update for modern times."

"What does that have to do with me being on a cruise ship?"

"Everything," the man replied. "Mafia life is much like life on this boat. There's innocent people, allies, and even enemies. There's also nowhere to run."

"But that doesn't tell me what I'm supposed to be doing," Finn said.

"You have to figure out some things on your own, Finn. I've given you enough hints already. What you do from here is your decision." The man stood before Finn could reply and pointedly ended the conversation by walking away. Finn considered chasing after him, knowing it'd be easy since the guy had a limp, but he stopped himself.

_Mafia life is much like life on this boat. There's innocent people, allies, and even enemies. _Following a stranger didn't seem like such a great idea when Finn didn't know which category he was in. A shiver of fear ran through him at the thought and he slowly stood with growing horror. Looking around, the man's echoed in his ears. _Mafia life is much like life on this boat. There's innocent people, allies, and even enemies._ Were the girls playing water games really as innocent as they seemed? What were the guys in the gym hiding behind their pleasant smiles? Was the tiki bar's bartender an enemy? What about the midnight costume party for adults? What dangers would be hiding behind those masks? And the kids-! Oh, God... the kids... Finn prayed they were really the innocents they seemed like, but how old did someone have to be to join a Family?

He couldn't trust anyone, yet he was going to have to spend an entire week on a boat with complete strangers. He could see why it was called 'Hell Week'. He was tempted to run back to his cabin and hide. But he didn't. _Mafia life is much like life on this boat. _If he ran and hid, wouldn't that tell the Family that he was useless?

Determined to keep such a thing from happening, Finn calmly collected his scattered wits, took a deep breath, and picked a direction. He walked aimlessly at first to keep himself from becoming a sitting duck. As his mileage increased, he began exploring methodically until he reached his own cabin again. Ducking inside, he frowned as soon as he saw a map framed next to the entrance. It wasn't a typical map intended for tourists to get from their room to the upper deck. It was a blueprint showing even the engine rooms and the location of the captain's cabin.

Finding it suspicious, he pulled it off the wall to inspect it more closely. Writing on the back rewarded him for his paranoia.

B, 5, 401

Figuring it was a location since it was on the back of a blueprint, Finn turned the map over and searched for deck B, section 5, room 401. Once he memorized it, he put the map aside and decided to search his own room instead of running ahead like he was in a scavenger hunt. Ten minutes later, he had an array of clues laid out on his bed including a small, loaded revolver with "C, 5, 601" written on the bullets, a screwdriver with "C, 5, 89" on the shaft, a pen with "B, 5, 22" hidden inside, and a fire-extinguisher with "D, 5, 35" hidden in a false bottom. He also had a chair leg, the inside of his pillow case, a fork, a shoe, a gym bag and several other miscellaneous items, but he couldn't figure out what they were trying to tell him. Was he only supposed to pick one location and wait there for further instructions or was it some sort of sophisticated code? If it was only one location, then how was he supposed to know which one was the right one?

Rather than agonize over it, he stuffed the items into the gym bag and headed out the door to do some reconnaissance. No one in the hallway looked at him twice since a man with a gym back wasn't abnormal, but the the direction he went in wasn't the gym. It was Deck B, where five of the items sent him.

Deck B's main hallway left him feeling claustrophobic and it had nothing to do with the floor-plan. Dozens of people were squashed into the same area. Some were oh-so-casually walking in circles as if they were 'just passing through'. Others were leaning up against walls and checking their watches as if they were waiting on someone. Even more were locked in a verbal dance where they attempted to receive more information than they gave from the other people standing around.

Taking the 'just passing through' approach, Finn made his way down the hallway while keeping his eye open for the rooms he was aiming for. When he finished going through every section of Deck B without seeing a single one, he understood why so many people were milling around. If the rooms didn't exist, the code had just gotten a whole lot harder to solve because the rooms were shown on the blueprints.

Hoping one of the other rooms did exist, Finn searched Decks C and D for confirmation. The rooms on those Decks didn't exist either, although he did run into many more recruits. Actually, there were so many recruits spread between the decks that Finn began to grow more suspicious. Finding the clues had been a little too easy and he had to question why every clue sent him to a 'section 5' - the same section where other recruits were sent.

It couldn't be what he suspected. Why would the Family choose such a round-about method for-

"It's a meet-and-greet," a familiar voice whispered in his ear. Spinning in place, Finn's mind went blank upon seeing his father. "I've asking around for the past hour and a lot of others have come to the same conclusion," he said with a forced nonchalance. "The last number in the clues are a red herring. Some recruits probably wouldn't have come out of their rooms without something specific to search for. Don't-" he said when Finn finally opened his mouth to ask how he'd gotten out of jail. "As much as I want to tell you everything, I don't think you want to give me an opening to ask my own questions." Finn's mouth snapped shut and his father grinned. "It's good to see you, son."

"I-It's good to see you, too," he replied.

"We'll talk again later," he promised. "I'm sure you don't want your old man cramping your style." Finn felt frozen as his father walked over to join a group who were slowly overcoming their suspicions enough to talk to each other.

The obvious questions answered themselves almost as quickly as he could think of them, leaving Finn only one thing to think about. Regardless of his father's presence or what his father said, he didn't think the Family would use a red herring to lure everyone into the same hallways together. If anything, how easily people gave up at the first obstacle would help them cut down list of recruits. There had to be something he was missing.

Biting his lip, he left his father behind and began another circuit through the hallways in search of a clue. When the hallways came up empty, he began searching each room in hopes of finding a hidden doorway or a secret passage. The walls were mostly identical in size and manufacture, but there were two or three instances where he felt the need to count his steps across a room to ensure it wasn't smaller than it should be.

Going into the third room on Deck C, he found that he wasn't the only person to have continued the search. Welsh, the strange man who'd passed the initial screening at the bakery with him, was staring at the ceiling while counting tiles.

"That's it!" Slapping himself on the forehead for missing something so obvious, Finn shut the door before anyone else could catch on to the secret. "It's the ceiling tiles. Isn't it? That's the last number in the code."

"I thought so, but I may be wrong," Welsh replied without looking down. "Some numbers be large, but there be nothing in such quantity except the ceiling tiles. Yet, I have counted twice and there still be no six hundred one." Finn's shoulders sagged in disappointment. It'd been a good theory, but not good enough. Unless-

"Did you try subtracting the numbers from the other Deck B clues?" Finn asked. Welsh's attention snapped downward, his question to count ceiling tiles forgotten.

"What other clues? I only find the revolver." Grinning, Finn blocked the door to keep anyone else from entering and waved Welsh forward to look through his bag of clues.

"Since I recognize you, we can solve this together," he said as Welsh carefully examined the objects. Picking them up one at a time, he cradled them in his over-sized hands until he found each of the hidden codes. "I turned my room upside down several times to make sure I got all of the numbers. And since your revolver had the same number as mine, I think we can assume we're all supposed to go to the same place."

"If you right, the real code be 'deck B, section five, tile forty-six,'" Welsh replied, calculating the numbers faster than Finn could. Yet, Finn shook his head.

"It can't be that easy. Since we were misled to believe the last number was a room number because of the blueprints, I have to wonder if we're really supposed to go to deck B, section 5."

"If you subtraction theory be right, the letter might only say which numbers go together," he replied with a slow nod. "Let us sort these. Perhaps the reason for number '5' be clear after?" Happy to know Welsh was taking his suggestions seriously, they focused on sorting until the reason for the number '5' did come clear. "Five items per letter, but 'D' has four only."

"Let's try this-" Sorting further so the items were arranged from largest to smallest, Finn grinned at the grid-like outcome. "I think I recognize this," he said. Welsh raised his eyebrow in confusion. "It's a logic game they put on IQ tests. See, the letter tells us what column to put the item in and it has to stay in that column. The five gives us a clue so we know there's supposed to be five of each. If we rearrange the rows so the numbers match when we add the last numbers of each code together, we'll know where the missing item is supposed to go-"

"Ah, I think I see." Welsh laughed at the puzzle and began rearranging things before Finn could think about finding a calculator. Less than a minute later, the arrangement was done and the result gave them even more to think about. By knowing what the other rows added to, they were able to find the code of the missing item-but they didn't know what the number was supposed to tell them. "Room fifty-two?" Welsh guessed.

Assuming the Family expected them to jump to the wrong conclusion at first, it made sense for the information to be useful later. Checking the blueprints, Finn grinned. "There's a room fifty-two on Deck A," he said, pointing out the room in question. "It's a storage area behind the kitchens. Since none of the codes have 'A' in them, I think we've found our winning ticket."

"They would not want people go there by accident," Welsh agreed. "Let us go."

Quickly packing up the clues, Finn slung the gym bag over his shoulder and followed. The hallways seemed less cramped with Welsh leading the way. People moved out of the way as if a steam-roller was passing through, although Finn didn't particularly understand why. Welsh was bulky, but he wasn't particularly scary. It couldn't be because he was a foreigner, either, since a large portion of would-be recruits weren't even speaking English.

Leaving the mystery as a mystery, Finn decided not to care. He wouldn't have figured out the clue if Welsh hadn't made him think outside the box. For that alone, he was worth befriending. Besides, at least the guy had a familiar face.

Welsh paused when they reached A Deck, looking back at Finn with a bewildered expression. "You not tell your Papa? He look for you earlier."

_"I had it a little easier," the pink-haired Maverick said. "Too easy, almost. Like I said, my dad's an idiot. When I tried to tell him what I wanted to do, he just smiled, said I didn't have to tell him, and taught me how to use a sword. To this day, he still tells people I'm just a baker and, sometimes, I think he really believes that baking is all I do."_

"No," Finn replied. "As much as I'd like to tell him, I think I need to do this on my own."

Welsh nodded sagely, accepting Finn's troubled explanation at face-value, and picked up the pace again. As they neared the kitchen, they were distracted from the abstract concern by the growing number of people heading in the same direction. Unlike those on the other decks, these people were tensed for battle. Revolvers were tucked into their belts for easy access, their eyes darted around in suspicion, and their pacing was intentionally slowed in poor attempts to hide their desire to rush.

The main galley was everything he expected to see out of a ship kitchen, but the chefs pointedly ignored their presence. Finn ignored them in return and went straight for the storage room with Welsh.

"I think the term be 'bingo'," Welsh said as soon as he opened the door. Looking past him, Finn smiled at the sight of an almost-empty hallway. A man in a black suit and sunglasses stood at the far end, directing recruits either left or right before marking something down on a clipboard. He waved them forward as soon as Finn shut the door behind him.

"Name," he prompted.

"Welsh."

"Finn."

"Welsh, the Rain room is to the left," he replied with an absent gesture. "Finn, the Sun room is the third door to your right. You'll receive further instructions inside."

"Good luck," Finn said, tossing Welsh a smile in farewell. Welsh smiled back and fearlessly headed down the left corridor. Finn was a little more hesitant going to the left.

The door to the Sun room was easily identifiable, having a stylized sun stamped into the heavy steel surface, but Finn's hand trembled as he pushed it open. But he needn't have worried. Inside was nothing more than a single blond man lounging in a chair with his feet up on a desk.

"Another one?" he asked without looking up from his hand-held video game. "Whatever," he continued before Finn could respond. "Come in, shut the door, and listen for two seconds, pyon. I'm supposed to tell you that I'm the Family's Sun Guardian, Ken. By making it this far... something, something, something... We'll be in Mafia Land in four days... something, something, something... Oh! Survive, do what you're told, and don't make an ass out of yourself. Got that? Sucks for you if you don't. Go through there."

Taken aback by Ken's lax attitude, Finn decided against asking any questions and went straight for the only other door in the room. Opening it, he expected to find another room or a new corridor. Instead, he found a closet holding something that froze him in his tracks.

A man hung from the ceiling by a rope around his neck. His body had been beaten, the skin of his legs had been torn off, and his stomach had been ripped open. The room was covered in smeared blood and it was filled with the stench of decaying flesh.

Finn knew he should be sickened, but he wasn't beyond the initial chill. The gruesome sight, even when he looked at the corpse's frozen expression of terror and pain, was nothing worse than he'd seen in horror movies. It was difficult to think of the body as an actual person. It looked more like a stage prop, right down to the intestines spilling out of his stomach.

Looking back at Ken, Finn asked, "Is there another door past this?"

"Trap door underneath," he said with his focus still on his game. The dead body in his closet didn't bother him at all. "Shut the door before you go down."

Following instructions, Finn shut himself in the closet before pushing the corpses' legs aside so he could get to the trap door. He paused before descending to listen and look around. There were voices and the sources weren't hard to locate in the well-lit room below. Scattered around the unfurnished pit was nearly a dozen men who'd arrived ahead of him.

"About time," one man called up as Finn shouldered his bag of clues. Grabbing onto the step-ladder provided, he pulled the trap door shut behind him before climbing down in a rush. No one moved forward when he touched down. The other recruits kept their backs to the walls and spoke from the spaces they'd laid claim to. "What information did he give you, kid?"

Turning to the self-named spokesman for the group, Finn raised his eyebrow at the guy's bright blue mohawk and facial piercings. On their own, Finn could have overlooked them, but seeing them on a wrinkled old man was enough to make him stare.

"The guy upstairs told all of us something different, so we're trying to piece everything together," he explained with a gesture to invite Finn to the wall beside him. "So far, we know that this is Hell Week for the Family. In the old days, they used to go on a hike through dangerous territory, but Sawada the First changed it to a trip of some sort. Three of the guys were told we've been split into teams depending on our Flames-whatever that is-and we're supposed to make it through challenges together. That guy over there said he was told we'd only have one challenge a day, but the challenges will get harder as we get closer to our destination. I'm guessing from the gatekeeper hanging upstairs, some people will be cut from the list because they have weak stomachs. What information did you get?"

"Four days until Mafia-Land," he answered slowly. Several guys stiffened in surprise at the tidbit with a light of excitement growing in their eyes. "Other than that, he only said to survive, follow orders, and not to make a fool of myself."

Everyone considered the information carefully for a full minute.

"He said to follow orders and our orders were to go down here, so I say we wait," one man said.

"I still think this is a survival game and we can't leave until only one of us is left."

"Don't be stupid, stupid. He said we were in a team together."

"Who're you calling stupid, you idiot?"

"Non combattiamo, per favore!"

"Here we go again," the wrinkled old man said with a sigh of resignation. A moment later, the far side of the room devolved into a fistfight with a short foreigner attempting to break it up by yelling gibberish. Several others were unable to ignore the commotion and were drawn into the fray, thereby escalating the incident into an unsightly mess of flying fists and childish insults.

Finn ignored it as something tame compared to the incidents he'd witnessed while trying to find sponsors. He was far more concerned with the room itself. It seemed odd that they'd be stuffed together without being given any directions. If they were just supposed to wait, wouldn't there have been chairs or a note on the wall? Then again, abandoning his post to get further directions didn't seem like a good idea, either.

"What's in the bag?" the wrinkled man asked as the fight began to break up on its own. The men slowly returned to lean against the walls with sour expressions on their faces and a surprising lack of injuries.

"The clues," he replied. Looking more closely at the wall behind himself, Finn searched for a seam and came up empty-handed. If the room held another door, he couldn't see it.

"What clues?"

Finn paused and looked at the old man again. It seemed impossible, but the old man's expression was honestly bewildered. He had no knowledge of the clues. "How did you find this place without the clues?" Finn asked. The old man shrugged.

"I saw someone with a revolver and I got suspicious, so I followed him here."

"I wanted to know where the hell I was and I found this place while I was searching the ship," another man offered.

"I bribed the bartender at the Tiki Bar to tell me where to go. Bartenders always know the good stuff."

Seconds later, it seemed like another fight would break out as every man wanted to be next in telling how they'd found the place. By the time they calmed down again, Finn felt like he was in a barrel of monkeys. Not a single man had used the clues. Even the ones who'd found the revolver in their room hadn't noticed the markings on the bullets.

"Where are you from?" one man asked when the conversation began to die out. "I'm from Florida." Again, everyone tried to speak up at once. Finn waited until everyone had their say, offering up places from Texas to places as far as Hong Kong, before giving his own answer.

"Las Vegas." Everyone in the room grew still and the old man next to him coughed sheepishly.

"So, uh, kid... Have you actually met any of the Family yet?"

"Haven't you?" Finn asked. The old man's jaw dropped at the question, but the conversation ended at the sound of the trap door creaking open again. Looking up with everyone else, he averted his eyes as soon as he saw a length of leg extend down the ladder.

It was a girl!

Pulling the trap door shut behind herself, she actually jumped down to the ground instead of climbing down. "Hello everyone!" she said as she bounced back to her feet. Finn quickly became one man in a line of gaping monkeys when she threw out a peace sign and posed. "Mori-Mori here for her third attempt at Hell Week! Who wants to fight? Eh? No one?" Dropping out of her pose, she helplessly shrugged in disappointment. "How boring. Oh! You-!"

Mori-Mori pointed straight at him and Finn's eyes bulged over being singled out.

"You're the one who saved Bridget! Papa Tsuna told the whole Family how you beat up that pervert who wanted to marry her!" If Finn's jaw could drop any further, he would have been eating off the floor. "Oh no!" she yelped before abruptly crouching into a ball on the floor. "I wasn't supposed to know about that," she whispered. Abruptly, her mood shifted and the blood rushed out of Finn's face when she looked at him with the evil eye. "It's all your fault. You tricked me into saying that."

Finn's jaw dropped further while he searched for some way to respond to such an outrageous accusation.

"You-!"

"Stop making a scene, Morrigan." Giving himself whiplash, Finn's attention snapped to the left side of the room where a previously invisible panel slid away from the wall to allow several people to enter the room. Sawada the First walked at the front with his wife beside him and Hibird on his shoulder. In the group that followed was Ken, alongside several people Finn had met in passing during his initial attempts to join the Family: Mr. Orinato, Dr. Sakura, and Lady Chrome. "If you're really going to try this again, stand at the wall with everyone else," Mrs. Lee said.

Mori-Mori pouted, but retreated quickly to stand beside Finn.

"For those who don't know, I'm Chin Lee, the First Boss of the Sawada Family," the First said as he came to a stop in the middle of the room. Finn thought the introduction was unnecessary, but there were several people who apparently needed the identification before they straightened up respectfully. "I apologize for the wait, but there was an incident in the Storm room and we had to keep the ship from sinking."

"Let's keep this short, sweetheart," Mrs. Lee suggested. "I don't think the people in this particular room would appreciate a lengthy explanation."

"Of course," he nodded. In unison, the entire group closed their eyes. When they reopened them, colored Flame flickered to life on each person's head-except for Chrome, whose indigo Flame sprouted from under her eye-patch. Almost the entire rainbow was present. Even Hibird had purple Flames rippling though the short feathers on its head! Ken had yellow, Mr. Orinato had red, and Dr. Sakura had blue. The only missing color was green.

"You've probably heard of the Sawada Family's Flames," Sawada the First said. "These are those Flames and each of you have a Sun Flame like Ken's within each of you. The Sawada Family can teach you to harness them. I'll skip a lot of the finer details since this is the Sun Team, but I will tell you this. Your mission is to make it through the rest of the week until we arrive at Mafia Land. There are people on this boat-"

"You're making it too complicated, Boss," Ken grumbled. Sawada the First glanced back, smiled, and gestured for him to take over the briefing. "Fine. I'll tell them in a way these blockheads can get it. Everyone, listen up, pyon. We're the Sun Team. Four days, four challenges. Today we have to find a bomb and destroy it before the other teams can destroy theirs. Ignore any bombs that don't have a Sun on it and don't let anyone get in your way. Got it?"

A chorus of confident agreement rang through the room, followed by a stampede as soon as Sawada the First dismissed them. The only people from the Sun Team who didn't immediately rush for the exit were himself, Mori-Mori, and the old man.

"I guess this makes us the only people on the team with brains," the old man said with a smirk.

Finn paled, his hopes for the future completely squashed.


	11. Chapter 11 Interlude: Cruise Ship

"What about this one?" Chin asked. In reply, Hotaru made a sour face that reminded him of the first time she'd tried his experimental salt for V-Special Margaritas. "Don't pout," he admonished. "We can relax at Mafia Land. Right now, you know how important it is for us to finish going through these."

"That doesn't mean I have to like it," she replied. Collapsing into their Boss-sized bed, Hotaru sighed unhappily over the loss of their vacation. "I guess this is my punishment for being a playboy when I was younger. Not even Nubo are this bad off anymore." The comment struck a nerve that made Chin grimace. On the surface, the Family was still prospering like it had in Vongola the Tenth's day. Under the surface, their lack of prestige was draining their pocketbooks.

"It'll be better once we can get some more high profile contracts under our belt," he soothed. "Everyone's still just shaken up over the changes. A new name, a new location, and a new purpose... Our old business affiliates just doesn't know how to look at us anymore. As soon as they realize we're not going to sink like a lot of new families do, they'll come around and we'll have a separate fun for vacations again. You know how important it is for us to use the cruise rental for Hell Week."

"Did we do the right thing?" Hotaru asked.

"Not this again," Chin replied. "Hotaru, sweetheart, you're going to make yourself sick again if you keep second-guessing yourself. Do you really want Memory to see you with another bout of Regret-Flu? Let's just get through this stack of papers and we'll go swimming like I promised."

"You're right. It's probably just cabin fever talking. So who's next?" Pulling herself up off the bed, she walked over to sit in Chin's lap while they discussed the resumes for the potential recruits. Although, their 'resume's' hadn't been filled out by the recruits themselves. They'd been filled out by the recruiters who'd been watching them from the moment they stepped on the Family's radar.

"You'll like this one," Chin said with a smile. Reaching around Hotaru's thin body, he hugged her back while he held up the resume in question. "He's a sun anomaly."

"Varia quality?"

"Early guesses says he has the potential, but that's not the good part. He's got a hero complex."

"What?" she blurted. "Isn't that an oxymoron?" Picking up the sheet, she read through the resume quickly and her lips parted in surprise at every written line. But toward the end, she began pressing her lips together in understanding. "Definitely has Varia potential, but he's got no self-confidence. And it's not a hero complex. He just doesn't make a move without justification. I can see why you think he's an anomaly, though. Instead of being punch-happy like Ryohei or hyper-active like Ken, most of his Sun Flame is being channeled into his intelligence. Things like this make me glad we changed Hell Week. We never would have noticed him otherwise. What's Morrigan's opinion?"

"You'll laugh," he warned. "She says he's shy."

Chin was right. Hotaru did laugh, but it didn't last long. "Poor kid. Finn is almost too perfect for the Family. How has he done on the Hell Week challenges?"

"He solved all of them on his own," he replied, leaning back in his chair in consideration. "At least, that's what Morrigan says. As you can see on the report, he hasn't gotten credit for anything. In matter of fact, look at Thomas' report. It says he found the guy drinking at the bar while everyone else was trying to patch the hole in the hull yesterday."

"What's Morrigan's version?"

"He's the one who found the hole in the first place, but the other guys on his team took him for a civilian and carried him above-deck. He tried to go back, but some guys on the Mist team were blocking off the area with illusions so civilians wouldn't see the damage and get scared. Thomas got it wrong. Finn wasn't slacking off on purpose. He went for a drink because he didn't want to upset the other passengers by pounding on an illusionary wall."

"Even if he had gone back, the team might have continued to think he was a civilian and their teamwork would have been affected by their concern for him. How did this happen, Chin? Didn't we put them all in the same room together? Never mind. I keep forgetting that guys with Sun Flames aren't known for having a good memories. What does his father say?"

"Nothing, really. I think it's a case of reunion blues. They haven't figured out what to say to each other yet. Oh, wait-" Holding Hotaru steady in his lap, he sat up and reached around her once more to search the stack for the father's resume. As soon as he found it, he smiled. "Thought so. His father is on the Mist Team."

"Father trying to protect the son?" Hotaru said, coming up with the same conclusion.

"No record of training in illusions, but he made the team out of potential," Chin replied. "What do you want to bet he talked a teammate into helping him? Since illusions are in the mix, they might even have made the Sun Team see someone other than a teammate to begin with."

"That's yet another thing we wouldn't have found out in the old version of Hell Week. Alright. I say we put both Finn and his father through. The father is misguided, but it's no different than Papa's attempts to keep Morrigan out of Family business. Have Chrome talk to him about the way he's undermining his own son and we'll give Finn a specialized mentor once he's decided on a career field. Maybe with some one-on-one, he'll come out of his shell and show us what he's really capable of."

"How about Maverick?" Chin suggested. "He could use a friend since Elario's gone so much now and he talked highly about his interview with Finn."

"Let's wait and see how it goes at Mafia Land. How everyone acts after they think Hell Week is over will tell us more than four days of random teamwork challenges."

"Sounds like a plan. Up next- Please don't make that face, sweetheart. We only have forty more to go. I promise I'll take you swimming when we're done."


	12. Chapter 12  Finn Meets Lussuria

The tension in the air was thick as every participant of the Sawada Family's 'Hell Week' gathered around the Core Family on Mafia Land's largest beach. The reason for the tension was the number of missing recruits. Where Finn's initial estimate had been nearly two hundred people, there were only thirty left.

"As you've probably noticed, we've sent some people home," Sawada the First said into a megaphone. "Our selection process has cut out those who are untrustworthy, spies, or unsuited to Mafia life. So. If you're standing here, feel free to give yourself a pat on the back. You're in."

Sawada the First put down his microphone while the more energetic recruits let out cheering roars, but Finn couldn't join in. He was too shocked. He'd expected to be sent home after being so useless during the challenges. After all, being the first person on the scene for his team didn't count for much. How could they keep him when the teammates who actually threw the bomb overboard, caught the stowaway assassin, patched the hull, and warded off the pirates had been sent home?

And why was his father in the group to stay? He hadn't even participated. Hadn't he underestimated the initial scavenger hunt?

"I put in a good word for you, so cheer up, Finn," Mori-Mori whispered. Hearing that, Finn felt a little better. Mori-Mori was Arianna's sister. A good word from her probably meant more than his performance had. Although he wished he could have succeeded under his own power, remembering he had a new friend helped him forget his shortcomings.

"Too bad the old man didn't make it through," he replied. Mori-Mori shrugged. Considering she'd actually made it through this time, one old man was low on her list of things to think about.

"You shouldn't be celebrating yet," the First said, instantly silencing the entire mob. "The hard part starts now. We'll be in Mafia Land for the next three days before heading back to America. During this time, you will be undergoing extensive evaluations to help place you in a career field. Between exams, you're free to enjoy the island's entertainments, but you must remember that you're being watched. Not only by the Sawada Family, but the other Families also vacationing here. Watch your words and your attitudes. Anyone who poorly represents the Family during our stay will be given a one-way ticket home."

The First paused to let the information sink in before waving to the core Family to begin handing out brochures. "These are your itineraries and your room keys. If you were thinking everyone would get a penthouse stay, you can forget about it. The Cavallone Family has loaned us the Wild Stallion Hotel which is at the top of the mountain. You can take either a shuttle or the chair lift to get there. Grab your luggage, settle into your room, get changed, then report to the lobby. An Omerta briefing will begin in one hour. Dismissed."

"Don't," Mori-Mori warned when Finn began to join the stampede to get his luggage. He almost ignored her, but she held onto his sleeve to keep him from running off. "It's a trick. Remember, none of us got a chance to pack any luggage. Everyone who spaces out and grabs a bag will get chewed out at the briefing. Let's just go straight to the lift."

Figuring the girl would know best, Finn followed willingly as she led the way to the chair lifts. He was grateful for the advice. Not only did they get several minutes of a head-start on the rest of the group, but the were in the air early enough to get a bird's eye view of a miracle.

Sawada the First and his wife flew past them on the back of a dragon.

"W-Was that-" Finn asked breathlessly.

"You'll get used to it," Mori-Mori replied bitterly. "You've probably seen a lot of stuff like that already, but shrugged it off as a magic trick. Most civilians do."

"What's wrong?"

"I've made it this far three times already," she said as the island continued to pass under them. "This is where Papa usually starts butting his nose in. Last year, someone from another Family insulted Hotaru and I got in a fight. Papa used that as an excuse to send me home. The year before that, I was flirting with a guy and Papa used it as an excuse. The year before that, I made the mistake of telling Hotaru that someone tried to kidnap me. Even thought I beat the guy up, Papa sent me home under armed guard."

Confused by the difference in each incident, Finn felt the need to ask, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," she answered. "I'll be eighteen next month. Don't look at me like that. I'm just small for my age."

"I-I thought you were thirteen," he admitted.

"If I was thirteen, that would make you a pedophile."

Unable to respond to such a statement, Finn decided to keep his mouth shut. No matter what he said, he'd only make himself look bad. Telling her that he wasn't interested would be bad. Telling her that he'd stuck with her only because she was a Sawada would be worse. Telling her that he was desperate for someone to talk to would be the absolute worst.

"Are you sure that you've got a Sun Flame?" Mori-Mori asked. "Guys with Sun Flames are usually more outgoing, but you think more than you talk."

"I don't know," he replied. "I'm still not sure if I understand the thing about Flames at all yet." With that innocent statement, the conversation became a lecture on Flames that lasted the rest of the way up the mountain.

As he jumped off the chair lift, Finn felt as if his head was going to explode from all the information Mori-Mori gave him. She told him the different colors, the attributes for each, the mission, and the ways to recognize a person by their flame. She also gave him a brief history of hitmen with the strongest Flames, which included every member of the First and the Tenth's Core Families.

"Don't worry about memorizing it yet," she finished on the way to the Hotel. "Most new recruits don't know any of that and they pick it up as they go. Plus, we're still at the bottom of the totem pole. Learning about the Omerta and getting used to Mafia life comes first. We won't get Flame lessons until the Family thinks we're at a level where we really need it."

Wishing she'd mentioned that before she'd given him the lecture, Finn turned his attention to the hotel Mori-Mori led him to. It didn't look like much of a hotel. It looked more like a single-family lodge that had been half-buried under a land-slide. Inside was bigger than he expected, though, which suggested that it'd purposely been built into the side of the mountain.

Stopping at the front desk to ask for directions to his room, he was sent to an elevator which took him deeper into the mountain. It was here that he was forced to separate from Mori-Mori, whose room was on a different floor. Promising to see her again at the Omerta briefing, Finn continued down in the elevator until the doors opened to the sixth basement hallway.

Glancing up and down the corridor in appreciation for how hotel-like it was despite being underground, Finn fumbled with his room key until he figured out how it was supposed to be fed into the door. By the time he actually got the door open, the elevator was already returning with more recruits.

Ducking inside to avoid the chance of seeing his father, Finn came to a lurching halt two steps through the door. It was a two-man room and his roommate had somehow beaten him there. There was only one major problem. He didn't recognize the guy at all.

"Jackpot~!"

"Do I know you?" Finn asked as he slowly digested the man's audacious appearance. Mohawks had to be coming back in style because this guy had one that was two-toned. Combined with his eyebrow piercing, his square sunglasses, and the feathered fringe on his leather jacket, Finn wasn't sure what the first-impression was supposed to be.

"No, but I know you," he replied. With his enthusiastic smile fading, he stood and walked forward until he was hovering over Finn as if he were trying to show off his height. "Did you sleep well after I tucked you in, Mr. Finn?"

Finn's heart skipped a beat and his stomach turned into lead as the blood rushed out of his face. This was the guy who'd knocked him out at the underground boxing ring. He was the guy who'd been so fast that Finn hadn't even seen him before he'd been knocked out. The same guy who'd taken him home afterward and tucked him into bed.

"Lussuria," Finn whispered, remembering the name that had been called out before his instantaneous defeat.

"Not bad, Mr. Finn," he replied with a malicious smirk. "But you can call me Lussuria Nee-san. Now, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. I'm here to tell you that you're going to have two choices in the near future. One choice will lead you to a place where you'll forever be an invisible man in the ranks and you'll die a miserable, lonely death. If you want that, then all you have to do is take the job they offer you and keep your mouth shut for the rest of your life. The other choice will lead you to a career as an elite professional assassin... and the attention you crave. If you think you're up to the challenge, you'll reject your assignment and request to join the Gauntlet Program."

"Th-The Gauntlet Program...?"

"It's a program at Don Vongole Academy for future assassins, Vendiche, and those who want to be on the fast-track to the upper ranks of the Mafia," Lussuria said. "Even if you decide not to come work for me after you finish, daring to enter the program will put you in the Mafia's spotlight. Assuming you have the balls to enter. I don't think you do, Mr. Finn. You might want to be the center of attention, but you're really just a timid little boy hiding behind your mother's apron because you're too scared to stand out. Aren't you?"

"N-No, I'm... I'm just..." Finn trailed off, feeling the description weighing on his shoulder due to its disgusting honesty. It was a weight Lussuria knocked away by putting his own hands on Finn's shoulders. Looking up at him, Finn became speechless at the amount of understanding in Lussuria's gaze.

"The faster you admit it to yourself, the faster you can change into the person you want to be," he said. "If you're going to continue being afraid, then what was the point in joining the Family?" Finn had no way to respond. He stayed silent even when Lussuria ruffled his hair and said, "You're so my type," before leaving. Following him to the door, Finn couldn't even muster a polite farewell as the man walked down the hall. He felt as if his whole world had been turned upside down.

His world was turned upside down a second time as soon as Lussuria disappeared into the elevator. A thick hand grabbed him by his throat and he was lifted over a foot off the ground. At the same time, his vision was filled with the face of the devil.

"I'll only say this once, scum," the dark-eyed man growled. Finn clawed at the hand around his throat in an attempt to get air, but it was useless. "If you disappoint Lussuria, I'll fucking kill you. Understood?" Finn thought he was going to die. He didn't have enough air in his lungs to say yes and he couldn't move his head enough to nod. He began to black out... again... but he was saved.

"Does Papa know you're down here, Uncle Xanxus?" Mori-Mori asked. A millisecond later, Finn hit the ground and began gasping for air. The man, Xanxus, didn't say a word before disappearing down the hallway. After he was gone, Mori-Mori darted over to help him as the hall slowly filled with curious recruits who'd witnessed the incident. "I saw Lussuria when I got out of the elevator. What did you do to upset the Varia, Finn?"

"I didn't do anything," he replied. Rubbing his throat to ensure it was still attached, he coughed experimentally before looking at her with his confusion plain on his face. "Who are they? What's the Varia?"

"A remnant of the Vongola Family," she said as she helped him to his feet. "They're an elite assassination team with the smallest failure rate in the entire Mafia. The man who had you by the throat was their leader, Xanxus, and the other one was the leader of the Varia's Sun Team, Lussuria. They're dangerous, Finn. What were they doing down here?"

"I... I think they were trying to recruit me."


	13. Chapter 13  Finn Meets Lussuria II

Finn nervously smoothed down his new suit. It felt so strange to be wearing one, since it reminded him that he was no longer a teenager. He was a man now - with all the privileges and responsibilities that came with it. The list of consequences was long, too. The Omerta Briefing had taken four hours to cover every nuance of the Mafia Code so he couldn't claim ignorance. If he screwed up, he'd only be able to blame himself.

But, the ability to step into any bar on the island and order a mixed drink was enough to distract him from his worries. He wasn't the only one to take advantage of the opportunity, either. The resort's lounge was packed with people who were taking advantage of the free alcohol to ease their nerves.

Insinuating himself at the bar and ordering himself a beer, the allure of being able to get one quickly faded as he truly began to process his surroundings. Everyone had already made friends during the assignments on the cruise ship. Teams were tucked into booths together to share pitchers of beer while they built on their friendships. Acquaintances with common goals traded shots of whiskey while they got to know each other better. Even Finn's father was trading tales with a stranger, leaving Finn feeling very -

"Bored?" Shifting slightly, Finn was surprised to see Lussuria slip into a space at the bar next to him. Having him there made Finn's chest tighten in gratitude. Regardless of Lussuria's flashy appearance, he hadn't been left alone. There were no words to describe how much it meant to him.

"Nee-san..." he mumbled. Lussuria smiled, delighted that he'd remembered what to call him. "I... I'm not really bored. Just... not sure what I'm supposed to do. Mori-Mori got called into a meeting with the First and Welsh said he wanted to investigate by himself. I don't really know anyone else."

"In that case, you're free to come with me," he replied. Lussuria pushed away from the bar and slowly walked away, leaving Finn to decide whether to follow on his own. Finn couldn't find a reason not to. There was nothing in the bar to keep him there except, maybe, his father. The man was looking in his direction with a worried look on his face, but-

"Are you coming~?" Lussuria called over his shoulder. As the only person to actually approach him, Finn couldn't refuse the invitation. He grabbed his beer and followed.

The choice was rewarded by the amount of attention he received. Every eye in the lounge went in his direction and, from the way several people huddled together in whispered conferences, he knew that he was the topic of conversation. It felt good. People were actually noticing him and it wasn't because they were laughing at him. He could feel it. Some of the people watching him were actually admiring him for being on talking terms with Lussuria.

"Did you like that?" Lussuria asked once they were outside together. Finn blushed, but slowly nodded. Even if it'd only lasted a minute, he'd actually gotten the recognition he'd always wanted. "You remind me of myself," he said as he began walking down the road leading down the mountain to the main Mafia Land shopping area. The statement startled him, but not so much as the feeling it gave him. He felt as if the flamboyant Lussuria from the lounge and the serious one walking beside him were two different people. "It might be hard for you to believe, but I used to be ignored, too. It takes certain conditions for someone with a Sun Flame to be visible. If you want to be noticed, there's only two tips I can give you. The first is to become friends with a Storm Flame so the contrast makes you visible. The second is to become strong enough that people can't overlook you."

"I'm trying, Nee-san," he replied. His beer bottle dangled from his hand as he walked and he felt strangely comfortable talking with Lussuria. Despite the trees that began lining the road and the forest that quickly hid them from view, it didn't dawn on him that he should be wary. The stuff he'd heard about the Varia and the threat he'd gotten from the devil didn't matter. There was something about Lussuria that put him at ease. "I trained myself -"

"You don't need that kind of strength." Finn did a double-take, but Lussuria's attention was focused on the road ahead. "You could be the strongest fighter in the world and there will still be people who mock you and refuse to acknowledge your achievements. The strength you need is self-confidence, Finn. You need to be able to stand tall even when the entire world is against you." Finn couldn't be sure, but it seemed like Lussuria was talking from personal experience.

"I... I don't know how to do that," he admitted. Considering he was being so forthcoming, Lussuria deserved nothing less than full honesty. "I've tried so hard to fit in - "

"That's where you're mistaken," he interrupted as he abruptly stopped in the middle of the road. "You don't understand your true nature. You're the Sun. You're not supposed to fit in. You're so afraid of standing out, though, that you've been denying yourself true strength. Look at me, Finn. Do you think I dress like this to fit in? Do you think I talk a certain way around people so they'll accept me?"

"N-No..." Finn said. Taking a moment to really see Lussuria's costume, Finn slowly understood what Lussuria was trying to tell him. Lussuria was comfortable being himself. Even if people laughed at him, he didn't care because he had the self-confidence to withstand their mockery. "I think I see what you're trying to say. I have to choose between being accepted and being ignored." Finn sighed, disappointed by the news. "Can I really not have both?"

"It depends on who you want to be accepted by," Lussuria replied with a slow smile spreading across his face. "If it's those stuff shirts back up at the lodge, the answer is no. But... I might know some people who would accept you. Assuming you're willing to make a sacrifice."

Finn looked up at him with his heart in his throat as his hopes rose in blind faith.

"Anything!"

"Then strip." Finn's hopes faltered. Strip? As in, take off his clothes? "You heard me," Lussuria said. Walking to the side of the road, he leaned up against a tree to enjoy his beer while he waited. Finn's jaw dropped. He was really serious. "You can't conform, Finn," he explained when Finn continued to stand frozen. "The suits are given out as gifts so no one has to feel second-rate, but there's nothing that says you have to wear them. If you really want to meet people who will accept you, then the first step is accepting yourself. Therefore, I want you to strip. You're going to discard the Mafia mold you're trying to stuff yourself into and I'm going to help you find something that fits you better. If you can't do this much, then you might as well forget you ever met me."

Lussuria pushed off the tree in preparation of leaving.

"W-Wait!" Lussuria paused. "This is sort of hazing ritual. Right?"

"No," he replied quietly. There was sympathy in his eyes, almost as if he knew exactly what Finn was thinking. "I might tease my people, but I don't bully them. I'm not going to make you walk back to the lodge naked. Here -" Stripping off his trench-coat, Lussuria tossed it into Finn's arms. "If you're that shy, you can strip in the woods and put that on when you're done. Or, if you don't feel ready, you can go back to the lodge. The choice is yours."

Finn's hands clenched around Lussuria's coat. He didn't want to go back yet. If he went back, his only options were to be a wallflower in the lounge or go back to his empty room. There was always the chance he could make other friends if he went back, but... But could he really ignore the chance in front of him?

His face felt like it was on fire as he slowly walked into the forest to hide behind a tree. He couldn't believe he was actually going to do it, but he trusted Lussuria. It didn't matter if the guy might have pointed out things Finn had wanted to ignore. He could tell that Lussuria was only trying to help him. Lussuria... Somehow, he knew that Lussuria was already a friend.

Pulling off his tie and fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, Finn's trust surpassed his embarrassment. Lussuria had been honest. He just knew it. While the guy might be teasing him, he wasn't going to turn it into bullying. He understood Lussuria's intentions, too. He could feel it as soon as he exposed his chest to the night air and folded his button-down shirt. The suit had made him feel like an adult. Without it, he went back to feeling like himself. The fact that there was a transition spoke volumes.

He'd been hiding again.

Setting his shirt on top of his discarded blazer, he quickly took off his shoes, socks, and unbelted his pants. He blushed again as he pulled them off and put them in the pile with the rest of his clothes. In his wildest dreams, he'd never imagined that he'd be standing in his boxers in the middle of the woods. But, looking back, he had to admit that the task was a lot easier than the things he _had _envisioned.

Finn's hesitated on his boxers. Figuring Lussuria would prefer if he kept them on, he reached for Lussuria's coat instead. A whisper of conversation made him freeze before he could do more than put his arms in the sleeves. Intending to investigate, he pulled the trench-coat shut and stepped forward. That was all he managed to do.

In a blinding instant, he was surrounded by four men and two women who were dressed in a manner that made Finn turn faintly green. It was a cabaret troupe that toed the line between classy performers and raunchy exhibitionists. No two costumes were alike. One man wore a corset, fishnet stockings, and a feathered headband while another went bald, barefoot, and bare-chested. Another man was covered neck-to-toe, but his entire jumpsuit was made of buckles and belts. And the final man - the shortest and most boyish of the lot - wore an actual dress that made Finn wonder if he was about to start doing high-kicks.

The women were no better. One was dressed up in a man's tuxedo, complete with a long tail, a top hat, and a cane. The other one was dressed up in a tight-fitting, vinyl suit and a police hat. She almost seemed normal of the group until she reached into her bra for her cigarette case. Finn immediately averted his eyes. The woman wasn't wearing an undershirt!

Despite the array of costumes, Finn could tell that they came as a set. Everyone wore the same shade of black for their base ensemble, but accessorized with yellow and green - the same colors of Lussuria's two-toned mohawk. It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Nee-san," the guy in the dress called out, "You said he was your type, but he looks weak."

"Ohohohohoho~" Lussuria laughed as he circled around a tree. The laughter wasn't aimed at them, though. It was being directred into the cell phone in Lussuria's hands. "Of course~" he said. "I'll be happy to - "

"Just get your ass back here!" a voice roared loudly enough for everyone to hear it. A dial-tone immediately followed, leaving Lussuria the only option of sighing as he tucked the phone into his shirt.

"Duty calls. I'll have to leave Finn's makeover in your hands, lovelies. If you play nice, we'll go for karaoke when I get back."

"Do you promise?" the man covered in belts asked with a pouting expression that clashed violently with his aggressive style of clothing.

"Of course," he replied with a smile and a wink. "Nee-san never lies." Finn reached out to stop him from leaving, but Lussuria disappeared before he could take a single step forward.

Finn turned into a statue under the considering gazes of the people surrounding him. This couldn't be happening. Being abandoned was one thing, but Lussuria had abandoned him after he'd already stripped down to his boxers. Was his 'makeover' really going to be left to a freakshow? He didn't want that! The whole point was to build his self-confidence! How in hell was he supposed to be confident if they stuffed him in fishnet and vinyl?

The bare-chested strongman took advantage of his shock. Kneeling down in front of him, he started buttoning up Finn's borrowed coat before it could fall open and expose him to the night air. "You don't want to catch a chill," he whispered in a voice so soft that Finn had to strain to make out the words. "You don't seem like Varia quality, but we trust Nee-san. You can call me Tits."

"T-Tits?"

"It's short for Titties," the man in the dress explained with a scowl. Crossing his arms over his chest, he pointedly looked away and said, "Nee-san named each of us after our best features. I'm Legs. The guy in belts is Tail. The pervert in the corset is Toes. The girl in the top hat is Lips and the one in the police hat is Eyes. You don't get a name until you officially join us. Got it? Good. Eyes, grab his suit. Tits, carry him. It'll take too much time if we let him walk."

Finn's objections were dismissed by the simple act of being thrown over Tit's shoulder. After a moment, he didn't want to object, though. They were moving fast - faster than anyone Finn had ever seen. The ground sped past as if he were riding a motorcycle instead of a man. Yet, he couldn't focus his attention on the deathly pace for long. The rest of the cabaret troupe were too flashy. His couldn't tear his eyes away.

Legs ricocheted from tree to tree at the speed of light, yet he still managed to take a moment for an occasional ballet twirl. Tail criss-crossed his path in a series of mind-boggling back-flips and handsprings. Lips barely hit the ground. With her cane held out in front of her for balance, she sped along tree branches as if she were doing a high-wire act. The amazing part was the way branches - even those which would have bent under a squirrel - ignored her passing weight. And Toes- Despite that man's perverted choice of costume, he flew the highest of them all until his silhouette blackened the sky like a bounding stag.

Pushing himself upright so he could look at the person ahead of Tits, Finn felt like laughing. It wasn't out of the need to mock the group, though. It was because of how much fun Eyes seemed to be having. From the way her body contorted to overcome obstacles without loosing any speed, she could have easily been mistaken for a cat. It was so effortless, yet so showy. Every step seemed to be both a race and a competition to see who could pull off the best high-speed performance. Most importantly, everyone was enjoying themselves. They were smiling so joyously and -

And Finn really wanted to join in. The feeling only got worse when they began crossing rooftops and shopping areas. The troupe slowed as if they were trying to draw more attention instead of less - and their acrobatics grew twice as daring. It was embarrassing for Finn, who was forced to watch from Tit's shoulder. But... But it wasn't painful. The stares they received weren't the sort he'd gotten when people were badmouthing him behind his back in school. The smiles and laughs they were given weren't the kind that shredded his pride. He could see it in the spectator's faces as they passed. The group's appearance was simply too shocking to be ignored, yet too spectacular to hate. Everyone... Everyone accepted them because their small minds didn't know what else to do in front of something so outlandish.

_"You don't understand your true nature. You're the Sun. You're not supposed to fit in. You're so afraid of standing out, though, that you've been denying yourself true strength. Look at me, Finn. Do you think I dress like this to fit in? Do you think I talk a certain way around people so they'll accept me?"_

"So that's what he meant," Finn said to himself. He understood now. His fears really had been holding him back. Whether it was fear of rejection or fear of embarrassing himself, he'd been too worried about what everyone else thought. He'd never given himself a chance. It was no wonder he'd never made friends. All of his effort to fit in had pushed them away because no one wanted to be around a pessimist. Just looking at the troupe told him that much. Even though they were such odd-balls, their enthusiasm captivated everyone - even Finn.

"STOOOOOP!" Legs shouted. In unison, everyone dug their feet in and Finn flew out of Tit's arms as the group skidded, tumbled, and crashed to a disorderly stop. For a long moment, Finn laid on his back in awe of the group's stupidity. They could have slowed down first! Yet, despite that, laughter boiled up in Finn's chest. He could hear the rest of the troupe scattered around them. A few were laughing breathlessly while the others were already comparing scores so they could decide a winner for the impromptu competition. It was insane. It was absolutely crazy, but Finn had to admit that it'd been fun.

"We're here," Eyes said as she leaned down over him. She smiled widely at him and Finn's smile widened in return. Accepting her hand up, his face felt as if it was about to break. These people... These wonderful, lively people were strong and there was a chance that they might accept him.

"I'm glad I followed Nee-san," he commented shyly. For some reason, the words made the group freeze. Their smiles slowly faded. Finn's heart jumped into his throat as Legs and Tits both shook their heads in disappointment. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Who are you?" Eyes asked as she reached into her bra for another cigarette. Confused by the question, Finn answered in the only way he knew.

"I'm Finn." The disappointment deepened and the troupe's faces grew darker. Finn could tell he was royally screwing up his chances, but he didn't know what he was doing wrong!

"At this rate, a makeover is a waste of time," Toes said. The comment was twice as insulting coming from a man wearing a corset and fishnet stockings. "Why did Nee-san pick this guy up again?"

"Because he's my type." Startled, Finn glanced up to find Lussuria sitting on the roof of the store next to them. Every member of the troupe paled when they saw the way he was buffing his knee-plate with a lace handkerchief.

"N-Nee-san!" Legs called out. "I thought you got called back - "

"I took a detour," he replied. Unable to see his eyes, Finn couldn't tell what he was thinking. But, he could tell that Lussuria wasn't very happy. "Were you questioning my orders, Toes?"

"N-No! Of course not, Nee-san. I just don't understand what you see in this guy. He's a complete loser and I was hoping someone could explain it to me. That's all!"

The words cut Finn more deeply than expected. Balling his hands into fists, Finn wondered why he'd ever thought this group would accept him. It wasn't like they'd befriended him by choice. They'd only carried him along with them due to Nee-san's orders. It was humiliating. Once more, he was relegated to being a tag-along. He was unwanted. He was ignored.

"Hmm?" Lussuria hummed in interest. "Why are you holding it in, Finn?"

"I... I think I should go back," he replied. Turning away, a thick aura of anger at his back made him freeze. He was in the middle of turning back around to identify the culprit when the coat was ripped off his back, leaving him standing naked in the middle of the road with only boxers on.

Laughter. He could hear people laughing at him. Pointed fingers. Pedestrians were pointing at him and talking about him behind their hands. Even the members of the troupe snorted and chuckled over his sudden exposure.

Why? Why couldn't anyone accept him? Why couldn't they understand him? He wasn't asking for much. All he wanted was a little positive attention. Instead, there was only ridicule. There was only betrayal. Nee-san said he was supposed to be like the Sun. Well, he didn't feel like a Sun. There was only darkness around him - a great void that snuffed out all light. He could feel it inside him. It craved more light. The black hole only wanted to be touched and bathed in acceptance, but no one... No one could sate it's desire because he was alone. Always alone.

He'd thought the Family would be different, but they weren't. They were just like everyone else. Nee-san wanted to know why he was holding it in? The answer was because he'd still been trying. He'd still been hoping for acceptance, but... But no more. He couldn't take it anymore. There was only disappointment and rejection in his life.

He was so tired of it all.

"Could you please die?" Finn asked, making the request of everyone nearby. He wanted everyone to die. Those who'd laughed at him. Those who'd pointed a finger at him. Those who'd betrayed him. They could all die. He didn't care anymore.

Actually, the sound of screaming made him feel a little better. Screaming was easier to deal with than laughter.

"That's enough." Finn stiffened, finally feeling arm around him as the air filled with the scent of gingerbread. He was partially blinded by a haze of tears that he hadn't intentionally released, but he could see pink dreadlocks. Beyond that, there were dozens of unconscious bodies scattered around him. W-What had he done? "It's okay, Finn," Maverick whispered as Finn trembled in shock and his knees buckled from a wave of unexpected exhaustion. Maverick held onto him, keeping him from falling, but Finn didn't understand. What had he done? "It's okay," he repeated. "You're not alone. You don't have to do this." Maverick smiled when he looked at him, relieved that Finn had regained his senses. However, Finn couldn't understand the anger in his expression when he looked beyond Finn's shoulder. "Lussuria! What the hell do you think you're doing? You know he's not ready for you! Why did you push him, knowing he'd snap?"

"Because~ he's my type." The amusement in his voice was a slap in Finn's face. That couldn't be right, though. Nee-san wouldn't - "Firm muscles~ Naive~ So eager to please~ When I see guys like him, I can't help but want to turn them into a walking corpse~" Lussuria's smile faded. Finn could hear it as he turned serious. "This was a wake-up call before the claims of his Varia-quality went to his little head. If he wants to join us, he's got a long way to go. At this rate, he'll be eaten alive. Finn, it's not about fitting in. People will always treat you like trash. They will always betray you. But- Aren't you a bit confused? You're the one who's been accepting that." Finn felt as if the words shot him through the heart, but the laughter returned to Lussuria's voice. "Anywho~ You showed me something good today~ I'll look forward to seeing you again, lovely~"

Maverick spat in disgust for Lussuria's explanation and pulled Finn's arm over his shoulder. The support was needed. Finn could barely stand. His legs felt boneless and he was dizzy enough that the world began swimming around him. Nothing was making sense. Why were people on the ground? Why did he still feel like Lussuria had been trying to help him? Where had Maverick come from?

Did the answers even matter? Although Finn asked the questions, he couldn't find the heart to care about any of it. He wanted to collapse. Maverick's insistant guidance was the only reason he kept walking. For once, he wanted to pass out, but his body was refusing to give him oblivion. The world was already too dream-like for him to fall asleep.

"Hey, guys. Look at that retard in his boxers. Who knew? Vongola is so bad off, they're selling the shirts off their backs."

_Bastard_, Finn thought. Putting his hatred and all of his anger into his glare, Finn wished he could hit the guy.

The man flew backwards as if he'd been hit in the face with a sledgehammer.

A laugh rose in Finn's chest at the sight. What the hell? Nothing had hit him. The guy's friends didn't see it that way, though. One ran to check on their fallen comrade while the other three began reaching for their weapons.

Finn's smile faltered when a pair of revolvers were pointed in his direction. What the hell? He hadn't done anything! How dare they point their guns at him! Finn wished he were close enough to hit them, too -

The two men with guns flew backwards in an imitation of their friend.

"W-What?" Finn gasped. He was so confused. What was going on?

"Don't look," Maverick snapped as his hand covered Finn's eyes. "No matter what, keep your eyes shut until I tell you to open them. You're using a form of illusion, Finn. You've got to control your bloodlust. It's so strong right now that it's taking physical form. It's understandable that you're angry, but you've got to calm down or everyone you glare at is going to be hit." Finn didn't quite understand, but the explanation was enough to tell him that he was hurting people. And that was enough to help him regain his senses.

Holding Maverick's hand against his eyes, he sank to the ground as another wave of weakness passed through him. He wanted to panic. He'd never heard of people being physically injured by someone's anger, but he'd apparently been punching people for a while now. He didn't really understand how he was doing it, so how was he supposed to control it? Was the Family going to punish him for it? Was everyone going to hate him now?

"Don't worry," Maverick soothed. "Just take a deep breath. You're not in trouble, Finn. Stuff like this happens all the time with new recruits. Joining the Family puts a different sort of pressure on people and latent abilities break free all the time. It was an accident. You didn't know you were hurting anyone. I'll make sure and tell Boss that, so calm down. It's our fault for letting Lussuria lead you into a situation that would push you over the edge. Not yours."

"W-What's happening to me?"

"It's your anger," he answered carefully. "You've been burying it so much that you've become hyper-sensitive. Instead of just getting mad like a normal person, you went into a murderous rage. On it's own, that would be nothing worrisome, but you're special, Finn. Your Sun Flame has mostly been redirected into your mind instead of your body and this is the outcome. Think of it like having an overactive imagination. The problem is that your Sun Flame is making your imagination real."

"B-But I don't understand how - "

"Sakki," he said. "It's an aura that a person gives off when a person is angry enough to kill someone. Your Sun Flame is activating it and using it like an invisible hammer. That's why I said it's an illusion, though. A person with a strong mind wouldn't be affected by it."

"But those guys - they flew backward."

"That's because they're weak," Maverick replied with a light-hearted laugh. "People who talk trash usually are. Are you calm now? Do you think you can make it back to the ski lift without getting upset again?"

"I... I don't trust myself," he admitted. "If someone laughs at me again..."

"I understand. Keep your eyes closed and lean on me. I'll get us back to the resort and I'm sure someone there will be able to help."


	14. Chapter 14 Interlude: the Bosses

Hotaru tried to keep her temper in check, but it was difficult due to the bastard sitting across the room from her. Xanxus' knew he was having the affect, too. She could see it in his self-satisfied smirk while he liberated Dino's finest scotch from its crystal decanter.

The only thing keeping her from leaping for his throat was the man calmly seated behind the suite's main desk. It'd been Chin's vote which had broken the deadlock and she couldn't hold it against him. It'd been a tough decision, after all. Even she wasn't sure if she was correct in opposing them, but the situation was too frustrating for her to allow it to be swept under the rug - which was exactly what would have happened if the vote had been unanimous.

"We said we weren't going to do this anymore," Hotaru said as she retreated to the wet-bar for a glass of V-Special. Taking a shot did nothing to calm her. "We agreed, Chin. No more assassinations."

"I know," he replied softly. Steepling his hands, he said nothing more. He didn't have to. They'd already been through the same argument a dozen times.

The Sawada Family didn't condone murder, but there were some Mafioso too dangerous to be sent into the common ranks. The Varia was the only organization capable of controlling the Family's true monsters. When it came to some like Welsh, the Varia was the only place where the need for bloodshed would be accepted without a second glance. However, when it came to men like Finn, the vote was split. Finn could easily be a top hitmen in the normal ranks. Or he could be a low-man in the Varia. The line separating the two was too thin at the moment.

Hence, Chin's tie-breaking vote which suggested the man be tested. Hotaru hated the idea. It was too soon. Practically everyone who joined the Mafia was under some sort of pressure. The guy hadn't been in the Family long enough to relax. If they pushed him now, it was far too likely he'd show signs of needing to be in the Varia. Considering everything Morrigan had reported about the way Finn had been forcibly removed from the team-building exercises on the cruise ship, his psyche wasn't going to hold. Hotaru knew it. Xanxus knew it. Chin knew it.

Unless...

Startled by an epiphany, Hotaru spun in place and gaped at Chin. Chin held her gaze with a stone expression. From the look in his eyes, she knew he was prepared for war and that alone was enough proof.

"You're doing it on purpose!"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I still believe we don't have to sink to murder, but I decided on the test specifically to push Finn past his limits."

"Why?"

"We need to face facts, sweetheart. Other than the kids born from the Tenth Generation, our Family is weakening. The desire to protect isn't enough by itself. Our people need opposition to grow."

"But you're going to make him hate us! How could you - "

"How did you get so strong, Hotaru?" Chin asked as Xanxus' pleasure visibly increased. "How did I surpass myself? It wasn't because we laid back and enjoyed ourselves. We were pushed. We were pressured. For every joy we claimed, we also suffered. More than anyone, I want to help Finn find happiness. However, I can't ignore this opportunity to make him stronger. My love... Please understand. You can't have a break-through without breaking something. If... If I'm wrong, I'll take responsibility for using Finn as a test-case. But, if I'm right, utilizing the Varia is our only chance to keep the second generation being stolen by a warmonger. I'm begging for you to trust me on this. I don't want the Sawada Family to repeat the mistakes of Vongola."

Hotaru's lips parted in awe. It was true the Second Generation of Vongola had radically changed the Family. They'd put all of their focus on military strength and lost their conservative nature. Damnit! She hated to admit it, but Chin was correct. If they focused only on business and keeping their people happy, they'd be unable to defend themselves when warfare came and they'd be defeated. The result would make future generations obsessed with powering up, which would simultaneously destroy the conservative mindset Hotaru and Chin were trying to instill. The only way to keep that from happening was to ensure they stayed strong enough that they didn't _need _to kill in order to get their work done.

"But I don't have to like it!" Hotaru shouted. Gritting her teeth, she hated herself for being unable to stop such an injustice from happening. "Damn you, Xanxus. You, too, Chin. He's just a kid - "

"I wouldn't call him a kid." Spinning in place, Hotaru gaped and Chin jumped out of his chair at the sight of Maverick leaning on the open door. The support was needed. He was battered and bruised to the point where he could barely stand, blood drenched several of his dreadlocks, and he was holding his side to keep an injured rib from moving.

Hotaru ran forward first, but she didn't make it before Maverick collapsed to his knees. He smiled and waved them away before anyone could panic. She had to give him credit for trying to play it cool. However, he was incapable of moving without Hotaru and Chin's combined help.

"He took the bait," Maverick reported with a groan as they lowered him onto the suite's main couch. "You'll have to forgive me for getting injured, but I wasn't expecting him to turn into an illusionist." Both Hotaru and Chin's heads snapped up in surprise, but they didn't ask for the words to be repeated. It was impossible for someone of Maverick's quality to get such a basic detail wrong. Instead, Hotaru focused on calling Sakura so his injuries could be treated and left Chin to do the questioning.

That wasn't to say that she wasn't still listening, though.

"Just tell me your part," Chin ordered. "I can get Lussuria's report later."

"Yes, sir," he replied. "I followed him like you told me to. After leaving the lodge, they took him down to the street in front of Namahage Gifts. I guess he lost his clothes in the interim, because he was only wearing Lussuria's coat. Then, Lussuria pulled off his coat. Made the poor guy stand in the middle of the street in only his boxer-shorts. I'm guessing Finn saw it as a betrayal. He got real quiet, then people started flying left and right like he was swatting them with an invisible hand. I don't think he was aware of what he was doing. He was just really pissed off and lashing out at everything around him. I've been there, so I kind of understand."

"An 'I hate them all' mentality...?" Chin offered with a grimace

"Something like that," Maverick replied with a slow, introspective nod. "I didn't think it was eating him up that much, but I guess Xanxus was right. It didn't take much of a push to throw him in a rage. Anyway, that's the point I jumped in since innocent people were getting mixed up in it. I took a couple of hits until I realized what he was actually doing. It's a combination of highly-compressed, highly-controlled sakki and Finn's Sun Flame. I could feel his blood-lust hit me, then I was suddenly on the ground. It wasn't until the third hit that I realized the blood-lust was actually the weapon knocking me down. Once you know that, it's pretty easy to lock out his ability if you've been trained to withstand illusions."

"How did you subdue him?" Chin asked. Hotaru bit her tongue to keep herself from gritting her teeth again. Chin sounded as if he were asking for the results of a computer simulation instead of a flesh-and-blood man's reaction to being pushed beyond his limits. The only thing that kept her from yelling at him was experience. She knew Chin might be processing the facts right now, but he'd feel the guilt and the pain twofold later.

"A hug," Maverick answered with a broad grin. "I figured if it worked for me, it might work for him. And it did. The poor guy just needed to know that someone was still on his side. His ability isn't going away, though. He knocked down three more guys before I figured out that the ability is vision-based. If Finn can't see the target, he can't channel sakki toward it. I had him cover his eyes until we got back here and I blindfolded him before handing him over to the doctors. He was pretty worn out, so I figured a hospital bed would be better than his own. Just so you know, I don't think he knows he injured me. I'd like to keep it that way, too. It wouldn't do him any good to put faces to the people who he knocked around. Not at this point, anyway. He'd just turn in on himself instead of learning to control his power."

"Is that experience talking?" Xanxus asked curiously, reminding them of his presence in the room.

"It is," Maverick replied. "When I was younger, I tried to have a sleepover. One of my gloves fell off during the night and I touched Elario's futon. I... I must have been dreaming of gummy bears or something because that's what it turned into. He... " Maverick took a deep breath to settle himself before continuing, "He used to sleep with his head under his pillow. I almost smothered him to death and the only thing that saved him was dad checking on us. I lost my ability for a few months after that. Of course, Elario doesn't remember anything outside of getting to take home ten pounds of strawberry candy, but I... I'll just say that if it weren't for Elario's cheering afterward, I probably wouldn't have gotten my Pan-hands back."

"So, didn't it turn out to be a good thing?" Chin asked.

"Nope. When he's around me, my Pan-hands still don't work right. It takes ten times the effort and transforming something the size of a chair would knock me out. That's why I didn't argue when he decided to go to the Cavallones. They can protect him better than I can."

"Maverick..." Hotaru murmured.

"Bah." Waving away the sympathy with a laugh, he shrugged off the past with surprising ease. "What's done is done. The point I'm trying to make is that you're pushed Finn to the breaking point and he fought back by gaining a new ability. Right now, the worst thing you could do would be to keep pushing by making him face his demons. Really, Boss... I know I'm just a low-man and I don't have a right to say this, but I'd lay off of him for a while. Let him figure out how to deal with his new ability and give him some time to get his feet back under him. I know Uncle over there loves a good tragedy, but it's pointless if Finn only learns to hate. The next time he brings out his sakki-illusion in a fight, it should be to protect someone."

"Of course," Chin agreed. "I'll order for him to be sent to Don Vongole Academy for training, but he'll be otherwise free - "

"Don't do that, Boss," Maverick interrupted. "Pardon me for saying so, but that'd be a big mistake. He'll be able to tell you're singling him out. If I were you, I'd let him know he's been recommended, but let the final decision be in his hands."

"That won't do," he replied. "He needs training - "

"Just leave it to me, Boss." Maverick grinned. "Assign me to Finn-watch for the near future and I'll get him straightened out. I can't really ignore him and Hotaru looks like she's going to cry if someone doesn't start taking the guy's side pretty soon." Hotaru blushed and quickly wiped her eyes to make sure they were dry, but Chin slowly smiled and nodded in agreement. She would have retorted, too, but Sakura chose that moment to enter. "Uh-oh," Maverick said with his smile fading. "The Doc doesn't look too happy seeing me injured again."

"I don't give a damn about you right now," Sakura said with his eyes blazing in rage. "I want to know why the hell two of my nurses just jumped out a second floor window and why my patient decided it was a good reason to lock himself in a bathroom." Sakura tapped his foot twice before impatiently prompting, "If anyone has an answer, I'm listening."

* * *

Finn huddled in the hospital bathroom with his face buried in his hands. Nurses were pounding on the locked door, but he refused to respond. Maverick had been wrong - very wrong. It wasn't just anger he was projecting at people. It was everything. His fear. His self-loathing. His depression. The people he looked at could feel what he felt and...

And two nurses had already jumped out the window because of him. Tearing at his hair, Finn slowly rocked in place while he tried to figure out what to do. Each time his back hit the wall behind him, it made a soothing beat that helped keep him calm. That was what he had to do, after all. If he could calm down, everything would be alright. He couldn't hurt anyone by projecting calm.

How the hell was he supposed to calm down? Two people just jumped out of a window because of him! The Family was going to kill him!

"Finn...?" Finn shuddered at the sound of his father's voice. It was the worst possible time for his old man to try acting like a concerned parent.

"Go away! I won't open the door for you!"

"I wasn't expecting you to, son," he replied. Surprised, Finn stopped rocking and stared at the heavy plank of wood separating them. "I've got a pretty good grasp of what's going on and I'd be pretty stupid to face you right now. I know you're probably not too happy with me, but the doctors figured you'd talk to me since you've not been responding to the nurses. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it. There's no need for you to stay huddled up in there when we can figure this out together."

"I... I can't. Those people jumped out the window and it's my fault. How am I supposed to - "

"Don't worry about them," he said. "This is only the second floor. They're a little roughed up, but they're still alive. I'm told not to underestimate Mafia Doctors. Eh - What's going - Oh hell - "

Finn slowly pushed himself into a standing position, worried about the growing noise in the next room. He could hear enough footsteps that it sounded like an army was surrounding him. The thought made Finn pale. Were they going to shoot him through the door? Was this his punishment for screwing up?

No, came the horrified realization. They weren't going to shoot him. They were going to burn him out. Flames were already flickering through the crack at the bottom of the door and they quickly expanded as if someone were feeding it into the bathroom with a flame-thrower.

Self-preservation kicked in. Grabbing the lock before the Flames reached high enough to heat it, he threw the door open and jumped over the Flames-

"Gotcha," an unfamiliar voice said as a hand slapped down over his eyes before he could get a good look at anything. There was someone - a man - at his back who was holding him steady in an iron grip. "You're quite the problem-child, Finn, but you're in luck. Problem children are my favorite kind."

"W-Who...?"

"You can call me Papa."


	15. Chapter 15 Finn Meets Tutor

Papa? As in, Tsunayoshi Sawada? As in, Vongola the Tenth? As in, Mrs. Lee, Ariana, and Mori-Mori's father? What was he doing there?

"Clear the room, please," Papa said. Although his voice was soft, a stampede resulted as if he'd yelled. Finn wasn't sure whether to be relieved or worried. Fewer people meant fewer accidental victims, but Papa was still in the room with him. He was the foremost person Finn couldn't be allowed to hurt. "There we go." Finn snapped his eyes shut as soon as Papa pulled back his hand and the man laughed at Finn's attempt to keep his rogue ability under control. "Come now," he said. "Do you truly think you can hurt me?"

"I-I'd rather not take the chance, sir. Please, sir, you need to escape before the fire - "

"That was my Salamander, Finn," he replied. His voice sounded so gentle compared to the hard tone he'd used at the underground fighting arena, which was the very reason Finn hadn't recognized him. "The fire won't spread, so please open your eyes for me."

"I... I can't - "

"Do you plan to live the rest of your life with your eyes shut?" Finn clenched his eyes even more at the thought of never being able to see again. Was he going to have to live the rest of his life like a blind man? Was this his punishment for arrogantly wanting recognition? "You poor child," Papa murmured. "Your hesitation speaks more loudly than your words. Relax, then. If you are this fearful, then I won't force you and I'll tell the physicians to leave you alone."

The unexpected words made Finn waver on his feet in relief. Papa grabbed his arm before he could falter, though, and gently led him back to his hospital bed. There weren't enough words in the dictionary for Finn to say how much he appreciated the consideration. And, as Finn sank down onto his bedside with Papa beside him, he realized something even more important.

"W-Why are you being so kind to me, sir? I thought you hated me."

"I don't hate you. I was sad because I can see how little you appreciate yourself. But I understand the reason for it now. You really don't know how many people are watching you."

"Eh?"

"Did you know that people are currently fighting over you?"

"EH?"

"I didn't think so. Everyone is so busy trying to get you to do this and talk you into going there, but no one's taken your feelings into account. While they're fighting over you in secret, you're sitting here thinking you're being ignored. But that's not the case. At the moment, you have several very important people interested in you."

"I... I do?"

"You do," Papa confirmed in amusement. "The First and his wife have high hopes for your potential. They've recommended you for Don Vongole Academy in hopes you'll grow into a strong lieutenant. You probably already know Lussuria wants you for his team. His recent actions aside, he's quite hopeful. I haven't seen him so happy in a long time. Then there's Maverick. Do you think he came all the way to Mafia-Land because he wanted to enjoy the beach? I assure you, he didn't. He actually requested to be assigned as your mentor, which is amazing since he rarely accepts people. Then there's my daughter, Morrigan. You might find it amusing to hear she threw a fit when she found out you might be going to the Academy. She swore up-and-down that she would never go, but she said yesterday that she'd go if you went. Then there's your father. He's been talking non-stop about you and many of the lower ranks are already eager to do assignments with you. And finally, there's Reborn."

"R-Reborn?"

"The greatest hitman in the world wants to tutor you, Finn."

"H-He does?"

"But I refused his offer on your behalf," he continued while Finn sat in dumbfounded awe. "Reborn is good, but he's not the best when it comes to someone with your abilities. I hope you don't mind that I've already found a different one for you. The person I've chosen will be able to help you deal with the way you're projecting your emotions and finding him was the least I could do since your problems were caused by the Family's neglect."

"But... it was my fault," Finn replied. "I'm the one who lost control and - " Finn froze at the sound of Papa's laughter.

"Don't be foolish, boy," he said. "People are much like chameleons. They change with their environment. By allowing you to enter the Mafia and allowing you to be unnecessarily pressured, we put you in a position where your ability could blossom. So don't be so modest. Your hardships are entirely our fault and it's okay to blame us. I'd feel worse if you didn't."

"If you say so, sir-" Finn squeaked at an unexpected tap on his head. Reaching up to touch the spot, it took him a moment to figure it out. Papa had just hit him with something!

"I told you to call me Papa," he admonished. "That was a warning. From now on, I'm going to thump you with my cane every time you call me 'sir'."

"Yes, sir." The cane came down twice as hard on his head, making him feel as if his skull were going to crack open. "Papa," he gasped.

"That's a good boy. Now, if you'll get dressed, I'll take you to your tutor. I doubt you're going to get the rest you need by staying here, so you'll stay with him from now on. I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in his hotel room and you're going to need your strength. You're not exempt from the recruit testing just because you can't open your eyes."

"O-Oh."

"I'll leave you to get dressed."

Finn waited until he heard the door click shut before carefully opening his eyes. Once he was sure the room was empty, it took him several minutes before he could reach for his clothes. It seemed like he was dreaming again. People were fighting over him? Someone as important as Papa had personally come to speak to him? They were giving him a special tutor?

Putting his hands over his mouth to smother the sound of his gasp, he struggled to maintain his decorum. It was actually happening. People were actually accepting him. They were recognizing him as someone worthy of attention instead of someone that could be ignored. Maverick wanted to mentor him? Mori-Mori wanted to go to school with him? The First had even noticed him?

Finn wanted to smile until his face went numb, but a single thought stopped him. This was only the beginning and it wouldn't last unless he met expectations.

He hesitated to put his suit back on. The nurses had brought it to him before they'd jumped out the window, but he still remembered Lussuria's expectations. He had to express himself instead of hiding behind a one-size-fits-all image. He knew that, yet there wasn't anything for him to work with. The pants he put on were the only pants he had at the moment. The button-down shirt was the only shirt available. Hopefully, skipping the tie and jacket would be considered a start. It would have to do until Finn could go shopping.

Double-checking himself in the mirror, Finn paused to gaze at the reflection of his eyes. His pupils were gone. The orbs that remained were a shining yellow that reminded him of his little sister's liquid lip-gloss.

He'd changed. Even though it should have been crazy for him to accept such a crazy ability, he'd already come to terms with having it. After all, he couldn't deny it when people jumped out of windows because of him. He didn't want to deny it, either, because having it made him 'special'. He wasn't ordinary, easily-ignored Finn anymore. He was the guy who could kill a person with an angry glance.

The thought made him smile as he closed his eyes again. Using the strip of cloth Maverick had given him, Finn tied a makeshift blind-fold across his face to keep himself from accidentally projecting his emotions at people. Then he fumbled his way to the door. It wasn't as easy as it seemed. He nearly tripped over a chair, knocked over a blood pressure machine, and the doorknob eluded him until he wondered if someone had removed it.

"P-Papa...?" he asked once he was finally able to poke his head into the hallway.

"I'm right here," he replied from an inch away. Finn jerked backward in surprise, but Papa's laughter kept him from panicking. "Step into the hall and hold out your hands," he said. As soon as Finn obeyed, a slender rod was pressed into his hand. He easily identified it as a walking stick and he was grateful for its presence. No more tripping over chairs!

As for his other hand, Papa grabbed it and placed it on his wrist. Finn opened his mouth to object to having someone important like Papa acting as his guide, but he closed it without voicing his concerns. He wasn't in a position to argue. If he didn't accept Papa's guidance, it'd take three times as long to reach their destination.

Walking around blind wasn't an experience he liked. It felt like he was fumbling for a light-switch in a dark room while everyone around him had night-vision. Having Papa's guidance didn't make it that much easier, either. Papa walked him up and down the hospital corridor until he grew comfortable with using his walking stick. He didn't stop until Finn took it upon himself to stop in front of the elevator.

As if that were an invisible cue, Papa led him inside. But, Papa didn't press a button. He made Finn fumble with the panel until he found the right button to press - a button that wasn't actually the right button.

"Hold it," Papa said, stopping him from getting out when the doors opened again. "We're on the third floor, Finn."

"Eh? I thought I hit the right one. Which one - "

"I won't tell you, so don't ask," he interrupted. "If you're going to blindfold yourself, then you might as well start figuring out how to cope. Use your mind, Finn. I know you're intelligent enough to figure it out."

"Y-Yes, sir." Reaching out a second time, Finn tried to imagine what was under his hands. Logically, the top left button in the section with multiple buttons would be the first floor. That's what he'd pushed before, though, and it'd sent them to the third floor.

Hoping the labels would tell him something, he paled when he came across raised Braille instead of an embossed number. That had to be what Papa wanted him to use, but he didn't know Braille. Maybe he should peek out from his blindfold? No, he thought. It was too risky. He could figure this out. Braille was a code, so he didn't think it'd be too hard. He just had to compare the different marks. The first was one dot. The second was two horizontal dots. Logically, the third should have been three horizontal dots, but it wasn't. It was two horizontal dots. Even so, that was enough information for him to make a choice. The singular dot had to be the first floor, which meant -

"We're already on the first floor," he said. "You tricked me, Papa."

"I did," he confirmed with a smile in his voice. "But I wanted you to utilize the tool you had available instead of letting you depend on guess-work. In your free time, you should study Braille. If nothing else, knowing it will give you a code to use in emergencies."

"Like Morse code?" Finn asked as they belatedly exited the elevator. Papa didn't reply, but Finn guessed that he nodded.

Once Finn managed to find the hospital's main exit, Papa finally began to actively guide him. It didn't last long, though. Their destination was waiting on the curb. At first, Finn didn't know what sort of vehicle he was pushed into, but there were clues. He hadn't heard a door open, the seat was small, he could still feel the breeze, and the engine sputtered to life instead of roaring.

He figured out that it was a golf cart in just enough time to grab onto the safety rail as they started moving. Not that he needed it. It felt as if Papa were going only five miles an hour. This, too, seemed to have a purpose and Finn heard it repeated every five seconds.

"Oi! Isn't that Papa?"

"Who's the guy with him?"

"Why is he wearing a blindfold?"

"Is that the new recruit I heard about?"

Finn's heart pounded like a steam engine. For all that the attention made him happy, he was also scared out of his mind. He was being singled out. Just by being seen with Papa, he was never going to fit in -

_"You don't understand your true nature. You're the Sun. You're not supposed to fit in. You're so afraid of standing out, though, that you've been denying yourself true strength."_

"Oh," Finn mumbled. Papa was trying to do the same thing as Lussuria. The only difference was that he was taking a much more aggressive approach by forcing Finn to stand-out. Had Finn not seen it for himself, he wouldn't have believed the soft-spoken man was capable of such a thing. Papa didn't ask if it was okay. He didn't care if Finn was uncomfortable with it. He was just doing it because...

Because it was what Finn needed.

"Uh oh," Papa said in a voice full of apology. "I just realized it, but everyone can see you riding with me. I hope you weren't planning to hide yourself."

Finn slowly smiled. He wasn't buying the line for an instant. He wasn't going to complain, either. If he'd been forewarned, he might have had an issue with it. But now that the damage was done, he couldn't say he was displeased.

"I don't mind positive attention, Papa," he said. "It's when I can't tell if it'll be positive or negative that I get stuck."

"Oh! So you already realized it for yourself?"

"Lussuria Nee-san helped," he admitted. Strangely enough, it was just as easy to talk to Papa as it'd been to talk to Lussuria - mostly because it didn't seem quite 'real' that he was sitting in a golf cart with Papa Tsuna himself. "I still don't know how to face people for the first time and I get anxious when I worry that I'll be disliked, but... But I've been thinking a lot about the things Nee-san said and he was right. If I was stronger and more self-confident, then I wouldn't care what they thought about me. And if I don't care what they think about me, then I wouldn't feel so bad whenever people make fun of me."

"Pity the people that make fun of you, Finn," Papa advised solemnly. "Those that make fun of others are only trying to hide their insecurities. Their taunts don't uncover your weaknesses; it uncovers their own."

"I never thought about it like that," he replied. "It sounds a lot like 'I'm rubber and you're glue', but it's not that childish. I... I'm going to try, Papa. Maybe it's because I can't see people's faces right now, but I feel like I've changed. I think I can do it."

"Do you think you can do some combat training?"

Finn tensed as the cart came to a stop. He could hear the ocean and the smell of salt was stronger than ever. Stepping out from the golf cart, he could feel sand under his shoes. They were definitely at the beach, but what did Papa mean by 'combat training'?

"We'll play some Marco-Polo on dry land. Consider it a test. If you can tag me within ten minutes, then I'll introduce you to your tutor. If you can't, then I'll seal your ability and send you home." Finn's hand clenched around his walking stick. Seal his ability? Was Papa serious? He couldn't do that! Finn had only gotten the first taste of being 'special'! He didn't want to go back to being normal! "Marco!"

The word was the gunshot at the start of a race. Running in the direction of Papa's voice, he didn't have time to think. There was only ten minutes and -

"Marco!" Papa called from ten feet behind him.

Sliding in the sand, Finn ran until his muscles screamed. Back and forth, left and right, Papa avoided him with overwhelming ease. Twice, Finn thought he could feel him right outside of his reach, yet his lunges only tackled air. A few times, he could almost feel Papa breathing down his neck. Had he been watching himself, Finn was sure that he'd be mortified at how embarrassing he looked each time he spun around. He was playing a stupid, childish game, but he was too desperate to care.

Five minutes into the game, Finn pulled his shoes off to give himself better footing. Seven minutes into the game, he rolled up his sleeves and yanked open his shirt to allow his senses to better process the atmosphere around him. He could feel the wind Papa made in passing, but even that wasn't enough to let him tag the man.

Nine minute into the game, Finn clenched his teeth shut and ripped off his blindfold. He didn't care if it was cheating. He didn't care if he accidentally hurt someone. Papa would have to blame himself for making the stakes so high. Finn couldn't fail! He -

Papa was an inch in front of him. Finn's hands moved on their own accord, grabbing Papa's arms before he could move away. Dodging wasn't Papa's intention, though.

"You win," Papa whispered in Finn's ear. Every muscle in Finn's body loosened at once. Sinking to the ground to catch his breath, he couldn't believe it. Why - ? "I wanted to make sure you were capable of taking your blindfold off," he explained as Finn stared at the sand. "Sometimes, people are too afraid of the potential they unlock within themselves to actually use it. I meant what I said, Finn. If you'd lost this game because you were too afraid to get rid of your handicap, then I would have sealed your ability and sent you home. The Family can't afford liabilities right now." Papa chuckled. "But, my worries were unfounded. Congratulations, Mr. Finn. With or without the blindfold, you've earned your right to a tutor. Would you like to meet him?"

Too numb with shock to move more than his head, Finn nodded once and continued panting for air. Papa was utterly merciless and his methods were pure madness.

"Okay," Papa said. Using his cane as support, he crouched down to look Finn in the eyes. "Hello again. I'm Papa and I'll be your tutor. And just so you know, your ability doesn't work on me."


	16. Chapter 16  Finn, The Waiter

Finn woke to the smell of eggs, bacon, and bread. Sitting up in his bed, it took him several precious seconds to figure out why his hotel room had gotten so big. When he recalled that he'd gone to sleep in the spare bedroom of Papa Tsuna's lodge suite, he nearly lost control of his bladder. _He'd gone to sleep in Papa's suite!_

"Hurry up and get up, Finn," Papa called from the suite's main room. "The first test is in twenty minutes!"

The warning dispersed Finn's worries. Jumping out of bed, he ran to the bathroom for the fastest shower of his life. Then he ran for his clothes, only to find that his suit was missing. In it's place was a set of unfamiliar clothes with a note pinned on top.

Mr. Finn,

You don't know me yet, but I'm another of Papa's tribe of kids. Yesterday, Lussuria Nee-san asked me to make you something to wear and I got your measurements when you passed by Namahage gifts. I wish you would have come in for a proper fitting, but I understand. Nee-san explained that you're shy. Anyway, I hope you like what I came up with. I did my best to make something you might be comfortable in, but it's not easy to design for someone I haven't met. If you don't like it, then let me know and I'll make something else. Don't worry about hurting my feelings, either. I like a challenge.

Sincerely,

Katie Sawada

Setting aside the note, he picked up the first piece in consideration. It wasn't a shirt, but it wasn't a normal black vest, either. It was more like a sleeveless leather coat with a wide, stiff collar. In a way, it reminded him of a jerkin that a medieval knight - or perhaps a entertainer in a circus - might wear. Figuring that it didn't matter how it'd look since he'd be blindfolded once he left the suite, Finn tried it on. He was instantly in love. Although the leather looked stark and uncomfortable, it was actually so soft that he had to doublecheck to make sure there wasn't fur still attached. The comfort only increased when he buttoned it closed. It was supportive in a way that he could only describe as 'solid'. It was almost like armor, even though the material was flexible like cloth.

The black, leather pants suited him just as nicely. They weren't any tighter than jeans, but they weren't as loose as slacks. He could tell they'd been tailored for him from the way they 'gave' in all the right places. No matter how he stretched, the pants didn't pull uncomfortably against his body.

For once, he was satisfied with comfort. He already knew people were going to be laughing at him over the blindfold, so taking care of his image was too meaningless to bother with. Besides, it was the first time he'd gotten a gift from someone other than his parents. There was no way in hell that he'd refuse to wear it.

He just wished he could thank Katie and Lussuria for thinking about him.

Hesitantly leaving the bedroom, Finn blushed when Papa paused in the middle of setting the table and raised his eyebrow.

Like Mr. Gokudera and most of the elder Family, it was difficult to tell that Papa was in his forties. It was true that he had gray mixed into his short crop of disheveled hair. He also had an occasional limp when he didn't use his cane. However, Finna wasn't fooled. Between the speed he'd used during the previous night's game and the lively glow in the man's eyes, Finn knew Papa was still in his prime.

Considering Papa was wearing a costume of his own - Hawaiian shirt, khaki shorts, and flip-flops - it was unsurprising that he didn't comment on the new costume. Instead, Papa walked into the kitchen, pulled a box out from the cabinet, and threw it at Finn. Finn fumbled the catch, but it didn't matter. The box tumbled open as it hit the ground and the contents made Finn gape. It was a pair of military-grade combat boots and a thin, black scarf.

"I won't have my students teased for going bare-footed," was all he said before nonchalantly sitting down to enjoy his breakfast. Finn was flabbergasted. Two gifts in one day? When had hell frozen over?

"Papa, I - "

"The proper thing to do is to put them on and say 'Thank you'," he said with a knowing smirk. Finn took the hint.

"Thank you!" he blurted. Sitting down on the spot, he pulled them on and smiled widely at how comfortable they felt. He'd never dreamed of wearing such a nice pair of boots before and they went so well with his new clothes. How had Papa known his size? Bah, that was a stupid question. It was probably the same way they'd gotten the size for his dress shoes - he'd measured Finn while he'd been asleep.

"Come and eat," Papa said. "As soon as you're finished, you can put on your new blindfold and I'll take you down to the reception hall."

New blindfold? Oh! The scarf!

Throwing the strip of material over his shoulder, he slipped into the chair across from Papa and began eating in gratitude. Finn didn't know whether it was hunger or the quality of the food, but it tasted better than anything he'd ever eaten before. The eggs were fried to perfection and lightly dusted with salt and pepper. The bacon was crispy without being burnt. And the bagel... He could tell the bagel had been made from scratch because nothing in any supermarket could possibly be so soft and chewy inside, yet have such a nicely toasted shell.

He could have eaten until his stomach exploded, but his plate was empty long before he could become bloated. Papa swept his plate away as soon as he was finished and pointedly pushed forward a tall glass. Finn blushed over silently being told to drink his milk, but he obeyed without argument. Once that was out of the way, Finn tied his new blind-fold across his face, stood, and came to a crashing stop.

He felt weird - in a good way. He was comfortable; more comfortable than he usually was. Where his clothes from home made him feel immature and the suit had made him feel like his father, his new outfit didn't affect him. It was there and he knew it wasn't the common style, but he was able to dismiss it completely from his mind. It wasn't even a factor in his considerations, which was amazing in itself.

"Papa," he mumbled. "Could you tell Miss Katie that I really like what she made for me?"

"Of course," Papa replied in a satisfied voice. "Now, if you're ready to go - "

"Umm, I need to get my cane first."

"Not today," Papa said as he placed Finn's hand on his wrist. "It'll only get in the way of your testing. Trust me on this. You'll do better without it."

"I-If you say so, Papa. Umm... Thank you again. For everything, I mean."

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied with happiness exuding from every word. "And that's the honest truth, Finn. It's going to be nice to Tutor someone again."

Finn could only smile in return and allow himself to be led out of the suite. In that respect, Papa was an excellent guide. Finn could reach out with his free hand at any time and feel the distance to the hallway wall. Papa verbally warned him of every turn so Finn could make the mental map he'd need if he was forced to naviage on his own. The only thing Papa didn't help with was the elevator.

"Reception is on the first floor. Our suite is on the ninth. That's all I'm telling you."

Finn nodded. Using the Braille like he was supposed to, he found the button for the first floor and pressed it. Two seconds later, the doors opened and Finn almost made the mistake of stepping out. The only thing that stopped him was the whispers of people waiting in the hall outside as someone managed to recognize Papa despite the lack of formal introductions.

"Uh, we'll get the next one, sir."

Since no one should be needing to enter the elevator from the Reception Hall, Finn knew they weren't on the first floor yet. As the doors slid shut once more, Finn realized his mistake. There was a reason the elevator dinged on every floor. It was a cue to tell him when they passed a floor, yet he'd been naively ignoring it. If he was to get off on the right level, he'd have to count. Ding, seventh floor. Ding, sixth floor. Ding, the doors opened and closed on the fifth floor without anyone getting on. Ding, fourth floor. Ding, third floor. Ding-

"W-We'll keep waiting, sir."

"W-What?" Finn gaped once the doors were closed again. "Why did we go back to the Eighth floor?"

"The people aren't waiting on the Eighth floor," Papa replied calmly. "You weren't counting correctly from the moment you got on. Try again. We're currently on the fourth floor."

Wondering if he was going to make a fool of himself again, Finn pressed the button for the first floor a third time. Ding, third floor. Ding, second floor. Ding, the doors slid open on the first floor and Finn exited in relief. Who would have thought that working an elevator could be so hard?

"You'll get the hang of it," Papa said encouragingly as he reclaimed his role as a guide. Being led through the reception hall wasn't as easy as being led through the hallway, though. Finn could hear ghostly whispers on every side. The comments he could make out made him blush because there could be no mistake. Everyone was talking about him.

"Papa!" Mori-Mori shouted, her voice easily recognizable compared to the congealed crowd filling the room. Papa missed a step and stopped in place which made Finn stop with him. "Baka! Baka! Baka! Baka!" she shouted. From the close proximity of her voice and the way Papa's hand shook with each word, Finn guess Mori-Mori was pounding on her father's chest like the young child she resembled. "What did you do to Finn? Why is he blindfolded and what's with his costume and how come-"

"Calm down, Muffin-"

"DON'T CALL ME MUFFIN!"

"Alright," Papa said. "Just calm down. I didn't do anything to your boyfriend-"

"He's NOT my boyfriend!"

"Your friend-who-happens-to-be-a-boy, then," he amended with teasing laughter in his voice. "Mr. Finn... uh... Well, why don't you explain it, Mr. Finn?" The blood instantly drained out of Finn's face over being put on the spot, but it didn't take him more than a second to feel Papa's plea for help. After all, the wrist under his hand couldn't have been trembling out of excitement.

"P-Papa is Tutoring me," he mumbled in embarrassment. As soon as the words left his mouth, the air grew abnormally still.

"PAPA!" Mori-Mori roared into the silence. "YOU'RE SUCH A PER-"

"-fect choice for Mr. Finn's Tutor," someone else finished. It took Finn several precious seconds of searching his memory until he could identify the voice. It was Sawada the First, which was the last person Finn expected to talk with. "Mr. Finn," he greeted over the sounds of Mori-Mori's muffled, incoherent objections. "I wanted to personally apologize for yesterday's incident and let you know that you won't be held accountable for your actions. I've already punished Lussuria for his part. He had no business-"

"Eh?" Finn blurted. "But Nee-san didn't do anything wrong! Well, I mean, he did, but I'm the one that blew it out of proportion. Nee-san was just... that is to say... uh..."

"I think, what Finn wants to say is that he doesn't blame anyone for the incident," Papa supplied with a pat to the back of Finn's hand to soothe him. "He's actually grateful for it, so he'd prefer if you could let Lussuria off the hook." Finn nodded frantically in agreement. That was exactly what he wanted to say!

"You're not upset over what happened...?" the First asked carefully.

"No, sir," Finn said with an introspective smile. "I know it'll take some work to get used to everything, but I... I can't remember ever being this happy before."

"I see," the First replied in relief. "In that case, I'd like to ask Mori-Mori to take over as your guide so I can steal Papa for a few minutes. Hotaru should be starting the first test in a few moments."

"Here you go, Mori-Mori," Papa said as he transferred Finn's hand from his wrist to a delicately slender one. "Just drag him along with you when you change rooms. Finn, you're going to be without me from here until Hotaru releases you. During that time, Hotaru will tell you if you're allowed to take off your blindfold for a particular event. If she says you can, then don't hesitate to use everything in your arsenal. Remember what we talked about last night. Understood?"

"Understood, Papa," he confirmed. Finn listened carefully to hear the nearly invisible sounds of their retreat, although he needn't have bothered since Mori-Mori found her voice once they were gone.

"What happened yesterday?" she asked. "When I got back, I couldn't find you anywhere and no one would tell me where you went."

"I-It's a little hard to explain. There was an incident and... and my eyes - "

"You went blind?"

"No! No, I'm not blind, but I... I can't look at people anymore. Not without hurting them, I mean. That's what happened yesterday. I got mad and... and everyone I looked at got injured. I guess you could call it an ability, but it's not one I can control yet. That's why I need the blindfold."

"Th- That stupid Papa! Why didn't he just tell me?"

"Probably because you'd already made up your mind when you saw me with him," Finn replied. He wasn't a genius, but he wasn't stupid. He was well aware that Mori-Mori had intended to say 'pervert' or something similarly insulting to her father. He was also aware that Papa cared about his daughter. Otherwise, he wouldn't have purposely teased her to distract her and he wouldn't have been so hesitant to say something unavoidable when he knew Mori-Mori would misunderstand. "Papa cares about what you think. I can tell."

"Che. He doesn't act like it. If he cared about what I thought, then he would have told me where you were when I was looking for you yesterday." At this, Finn kept his lips sealed. While she was right, she was also wrong because Finn would have been upset if she'd found him before everything had been settled. It wouldn't do any good to tell her that, though.

"Attention, recruits! All eyes this way!" Turning his head in the direction of Hotaru's voice, Finn's heart began rapidly pounding. The testing for the new recruits was finally starting. Since no one knew what to expect, the atmosphere around him grew tense in anticipation. What were they going to have to do? Steal something? Fight someone? Hold off a battalion of ninja-robot-monkeys? Finn already knew there was no way of telling with the Sawada Family. "Before anyone starts to panic, let me remind you of the information listed in your itineraries. The testing will be broken up into six sections with three tests per day. The tasks will be varied, but each assignment has been designed to challenge you in multiple areas. Please don't underestimate these tests. Although they are quite simple on the surface, the way you handle each one will give us a thorough profile of your abilities. Now, that being said, you're allowed to remove yourself from one test per day. If you don't feel up to the challenge, you won't be punished for not attending. Finally, I'll like to point out that this wouldn't be very much fun without an audience."

The crowd of new recruits around him began mumbling and whispering among themselves. From the sound of movement at the front of the reception hall, Finn could tell a great many people were entering. However, he couldn't identify any of them.

"Who are they?" Finn whispered.

"It's the Family," Mori-Mori answered quietly. "Well, most of them. Everyone with leuitenant rank and higher is here. I wonder how they got here since they weren't on the cruise ship." Finn shrugged. In his opinion, it didn't matter how they got there. What mattered was the fact that they were attending. "Hotaru's sending them all into the lounge. I guess that's where our first test is."

"I hope everyone is excited," Hotaru said. "For your first task, you'll be acting as waiters. Since there's thirty of you, each of you will be assigned one table to take care of. You must take their order, serve their food and drinks, and take care of them until they leave for the amusement park. Any questions?" Finn bit his lip and slowly raised his hand. For a task like this, he was going to have to take off his- "Keep the blindfold on, Mr. Finn. Any other questions?"

Finn turned into a statue. She was joking. Right? He could take the orders easily enough, but how was he supposed to serve their food? How was he supposed to know if they needed something without hovering over their table until he was an annoyance?

"Hold out your hand," Mori-Mori hissed. Doing as he was told, Finn paled even more over the apron he was given. They really expected him to serve customers blindfolded? "Mine says table twenty-one. Yours says twelve. It looks like I'll be too far away to help you, Finn. Maybe you can trade with someone."

"N-No," he mumbled. Letting go of Mori-Mori's wrist, he set his jaw and tied the apron on. This was a test. What kind of person would he be if he let someone else do everything for him? Hadn't he come this far on his own? He could do it. Even if he made a fool of himself, he wasn't going to let anyone say that he hadn't tried his best. "Just worry about yourself, Mori-Mori. I'll figure something out. After all, that's the only thing I'm good at."

Of course, his plans typically failed, but he refused to give up. That, too, was something Mori-Mori didn't need to hear, though.

"The tables are laid out in three rows of ten with five chairs each. One through ten are the set to the left, starting from when you walk into the door. The second row is ten through twenty. Yours should be the second from the front in the middle. The kitchen is at the back end of row three and there's a bartender on duty to help you with your drinks."

Finn froze. The information was incredibly helpful, but who was talking? It wasn't his father and the only other recruit he talked to was-

"W-Welsh? Is that you?"

"I owe you for helping me with the clues on the ship," he replied. "So let me know if you need anything."

"W-When did your English get so much better? Did you get lessons yesterday?"

"Something like that," he rumbled. "Mori-Mori already ran off. Do you need a guide?" The question reminded him of what he was supposed to be doing. From the silence around him, everyone had already gone to the lounge.

"I'll follow you," he replied. In this instance, it was quite easy to follow someone without needing physical contact. Welsh was a large man, after all, and Finn could easily feel his presence - until he actually entered the lounge.

Set up like a restaurant, the atmosphere and noise in the lounge quickly swallowed Welsh. He could already hear the chime of glass and the sound of forks against plates. The conversation and laughter was even louder, making Finn initially disoriented. Finn's memory saved him, though. He knew how the lounge was laid out from the visit the previous day. The cocktail bar stretched along one wall and, like Welsh had reminded him, the round tables were laid out in three rows with five seats each. If he remembered correctly, there were menus hanging in a bin at the end of the bar.

Feeling like a dolphin, he used the sounds around him to warn him of the locations of people while he slowly navigated across the room. He still managed to bump into things left and right, but only inanimate objects like barstools. With a hand on the counter to guide him, he traced the bar to the end where he found the menus exactly as he remembered.

First challenge completed.

Heading for the closest sound of conversation, Finn narrowly avoided knocking into a table and scrapped past to the second row. Bypassing the first grouping of sound and using the guess of five steps between tables, Finn came to a stop next to - what sounded like - a woman.

"Table twelve?" he inquired, knowing there was no way to be sure unless he asked. In reply, he initially heard the sound of a child laughing at him.

"Sit up straight, Akito," the woman scolded as she pulled the menus out of Finn's hands. "Yes, we're table twelve. It took you long enough."

"Lay off, Hana," a man groaned. The voice was faintly familiar, but Finn couldn't place it. "Can't you see he's doing extreme training? Maybe I should try going blindfolded for a while."

"You'd knock into everything around you, lawn-head," another man taunted. This voice, Finn recognized. It was Mr. Gokudera.

"Don't start fighting, you two," another woman scolded. "Elario, does anything look good?" Hearing the name, Finn instantly recalled the face of the guy who'd been sleeping on Maverick's couch: Mr. Gokudera's son. However, knowing the man's face didn't prepare him for the guy's voice.

"I'm not that hungry," he replied in a soft, angelic tone. It wasn't feminine at all, but it still gave Finn goosebumps. No guy was supposed to have such a pure voice!

"Order something anyway," Mr. Gokudera snapped. "If you don't, I'll order you a BLT."

"I'm a vegetarian-"

"And you wonder why you're still so scrawny," he retorted.

"If you still need a minute to decide, then I can go ahead and get your drinks," Finn interjected.

"Three glasses of milk for Ryohei and orange juice for the rest of us, please," the second woman supplied. Grateful that he wouldn't have to stand and listen to anymore bickering, Finn retreated back to the bar and placed the order with the bartender who was all-to-happy to be given something to do.

The resulting tray was heavy enough that he needed both hands to keep it from tipping over. He grew more confident when he got back to the table without mishap, though. Maybe he really could do this.

As soon as he thought that, someone unexpectedly collided with his back hard enough to send the drinks flying of the tray in his hands. Four chairs flew backwards as the contents splattered across the table and silence descended on the lounge.

Oh shit.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Finn blurted as he blushed brightly in shame. "I-" The sound of stiffled laughter made him break off in surprise. Turning his head slightly, he thought he could identify the source as it grew louder. At the same time, he knew he had to have it wrong. There was no way Elario, Maverick's best friend, was laughing at him.

"Elario!" the second woman exclaimed. "You shouldn't laugh at your father!"

"I-I'm sorry, mom, but just look at him!" he gasped before breaking out into another fit of laughter.

"I'm going to change," Mr. Gokudera said as he belatedly rose from the table. Finn paled until he felt like a ghost. The drinks couldn't have flown that far. Could they?

A delicate hand fell on Finn's shoulder, turning him into a statue again.

"That's enough, Mr. Finn," Hotaru said gently. "We've seen enough. You're free to go until the next test."

Gathering his wits enough to nod, Finn slowly exited the lounge. It was over. He couldn't believe it. He'd been doing so well, but everything had gone so wrong so quickly. There was no way he could show his face after this. He'd splattered milk and orange juice all over Mr. Gokudera. Assuming the guy didn't track him down and strangle him, there was no way he'd ever live down such a huge blunder.

Stepping into the elevator, Finn felt for the Braille markers next to the buttons in effort to find the right one for the ninth floor. He clenched his teeth after the third one. They didn't make any sense to him. Damnit! He just wanted to go back to his room!

Too frustrated to care about the consequences, he tore off his blindfold so he could see and thumbed the correct button. He balled the cloth into his fist once the elevator started moving and turned to throw it across the small space.

The sight of Papa standing next to him made him freeze with his arm raised.

"You did well," he said with a secretive smirk. Finn sheepishly lowered his arm. "You tried your best until the bitter end and you held yourself together until you thought you were alone. Hayato got soaked, but the consequences aren't all bad. Elario looked like he relaxed for the first time in days, which is probably why Hayato didn't jump for your throat. You know, for all that he's critical of his son, he's a very caring man."

"Papa, I -" he gasped with tears building in his eyes. How could Papa still be positive? Finn had failed miserably!

"Hush. People don't grow without a few challenges. Instead of thinking about how much you screwed up, why don't you concentrate on what you learned from this experience? Come on. Tell me," he urged as the doors opened to spit them out on the ninth floor. Following Papa down the hall, Finn couldn't answer. Had he learned anything?

"I suck at being a waiter."

"Anything else?"

"I need to learn more Braille."

"Keep going."

"I don't like relying on people. Welsh said he'd help me, but I still tried to do it all by myself. I'm not good enough for that, though."

"You will be with a little training. What else? You're not looking deep enough, Finn. Let me tell you something. That test wasn't to see how well you acted like a waiter. You were placed as a waiter to see how well you could blend in with your surroundings. We seated people with conflicting personalities together to see how you reacted to strife. How you responded to your table also gave us information like how well you can meet expectations, whether you can anticipate orders, and what order you prioritize things in. All-in-all the results were exactly like predicted. You stood out. You acted as a decoy when you heard Hayato's cutting remarks toward Elario. You knew what was expected of you, so you went for the menus before you greeted your table. You anticipated that they'd want drinks first, so you asked what they wanted. And, finally, you prioritized your mission over everything else. You tried your best to be a waiter, which isn't something everyone was doing. Some of the new recruits were trying to make friends, others were trying to show-off, and a few were taking the opportunity to ask questions. So you see, Hotaru didn't tell you to leave because you failed. She did it because she really had seen everything she needed to and there was no sense in pushing you farther when you were already at a disadvantage."

"Oh."

"Don't just say 'oh'," he admonished. Pausing in front of their suite door, Papa turned to him and smiled. "What did you really learn from this, Finn?"

"That..." Finn took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. Looking beneath the surface, there actually was a lot more that he'd learned. "That there are people who want to help me. That, even though I'm not used to having people on my side and I haven't earned it yet, the Family really is supporting me. And... um... that... I can't... I can't underestimate how far the Family will go for my sake."

"Do you say that because of what I've told you about the test or because of something else?" he prompted. In answer, Finn pressed his lips together and bowed his head. "You already know that Hayato had a second reason to hold his temper," Papa said solemnly. Finn slowly nodded. "Say it, Finn. I want you to tell me what you've been ignoring all this time. No good will come from denial."

"My dad..." he mumbled as unshed tears blinded him. He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to say it. He didn't want to see it, but that didn't change the facts. His own father had been the one to collide with him in the lounge - and it hadn't been an accident. Finn wished that he could say it'd been a mistake. He wished he could tell Papa that his father had a good reason for his actions. But he couldn't.

"I want to show you something," Papa said while Finn struggled to keep his composure. Going into the suite, Papa led him over to the room's entertainment center and gestured for him to sit down. Papa sat down next to him and snatched up the remote control from the coffee table. With a single push of a button, the blank screen lit up and the scene Papa played for him was one that made Finn's blood run cold.

"Yeah," Finn's father whispered into a cell phone he shouldn't have had. He was sitting in his hotel room and the way he continuously peeked out the door told Finn a lot about the nature of the call. "I'm in. No, of course not. Eh? But that wasn't part of the deal. No, you listen to me! I'm just here to make sure Finn doesn't fall into Sawada hands. That's it! So just forget about assassination. I'm not that good at illusion. It's already taking everything I have to keep my cover intact. Eh? Are you stupid? No, I haven't told him. I'm not on good terms with him right now, so it's not like I can sit down and explain everything. Look, the kid would be heartbroken if he found out I'm not you. He thinks his dad's been earnestly serving his time in prison, so let me do this my way. I'll make sure the kid doesn't pass the final stage of recruit testing and get him sent home. After that, you can deal with him yourself."

Papa paused the replay, but Finn couldn't speak. He didn't understand. That wasn't his father? Then who had he been visiting every time he'd gone to the prison? Who'd received the packages he'd sent? Why did that guy have his father's face? It... It had to be a lie. His father wasn't already in the Mafia! His father was a good, innocent man who'd been imprisoned for a crime he hadn't committed!

"Your father is a professional fall-guy," Papa whispered into the room's echoing silence. "They're commonly used in the Mafia. It's his job to set up a fake identity of a no-name nobody, then let his identity be used to commit a crime so it doesn't connect back to the Mafia. With the right set-up, it looks like an honest accident or they make it seem like the man is innocent. Then they have a stand-in serve the prison sentence while the professional fall-guy sets up a new innocent identity somewhere else. Rinse-and-repeat. We didn't realize he was already connected to a Family until this was recorded, but I pulled a few strings to get your real father's profile. He's working for a relatively new Family called 'Caesar'. This man on the recording is his partner-in-crime. They've been working the racket together for the past thirty years and they have successfully carried out a minimum of twenty-six hits together. Maybe more, but that's all we could positively connect him to."

"W-Why didn't he tell me?"

"To protect you," Papa answered softly. "Guys like him don't know anything other than their work. I've been there, so I know. You think, just one more job, then I'll go home and see my kid. You think, he's got his mother and he's going to school, so he should be doing just fine without me. And you think, I can't let my kid know what I'm really like because he'll never want to see me again. Since Caesar doesn't have a very good information network, the only reports he's gotten about you have probably been through his partner here. Which, I have to pity the guy. When he started serving his sentence, I bet he wasn't expecting to stay there so long. But he couldn't fake his own death because your father wanted to reuse this particular cover in the future. And there's one other reason to pity him. After living the lie for so long, he's come to believe it himself. This man - codename Logan - should have stayed in prison and refused our offer if he was going to stay true to his mission, but he accepted because he was thinking about you."

"T-Thinking about me?"

"It's one thing for a kid to join the Mafia, but it's another for them to join a different Family when you're already in one," he said. "Just look at Hayato and Elario. Hayato is Sawada through-and-through, but Elario is a top-ranked man in the Cavallone Family. But what do you think would happen if the two Families weren't on friendly terms?" Finn's breath caught in his throat. He could see exactly what would happen and it wasn't pretty. "Now, the question is: what do you want to do about this? Several people downstairs have already seen through his illusion. A few like Hayato even saw through his attempt to sabotage you, so we can't let him stay. He's gone too far. It'd be one thing if he'd told us the truth from the beginning, but it's too late for him to gain our trust. That's why I have to ask... Do you want to leave Sawada with him and try to meet your real father?"

"No!" Finn shouted. The mere thought made him jump to his feet in preparation of a fight. He didn't want to go! This was the first time he'd ever been happy! Why would he give it up just to meet a man who'd lied to him for so many years? "I want to stay here! Screw my dad! He could have been there when I was alone, but he wasn't! He didn't even call me!"

"What about his partner, this Mr. Logan? What do you think we should do with him? If we just send him home as a free man, he's likely to take the delusion of being your father all the way to your mother's doorstep."

"He- He's not my father, but mom would be upset if she knew the truth. I... I say make him think he failed the recruit test and put him back in jail. He won't be able to bother my mom that way and - "

"Do you want to give your mother a divorce?" Papa asked carefully. "We can forge the paperwork for you."

"Yeah," he said. "I don't want to see my mom suffer anymore. She deserves to be free."

"Alright. One last question. Do you want to know your dad's real name?"

On this, Finn hesitated on the answer, but the conclusion was already foregone.

"No," he whispered. "The only thing he's ever given me is lies. Even my last name is a lie, so I couldn't care less about him."

"With that kind of face, who do you think you're fooling?" Papa asked. Finn clenched his eyes shut, but it was useless. The tears refused to stay hidden. He couldn't bottle it up anymore and, when Papa held out his arms in invitation, he stopped trying.

Dropping down to his knees, Finn folded his arms across Papa's lap and began sobbing uncontrollably. It was too late to save his dignity. It'd been too late from the moment Papa played the recording. So, since the damage was already done, Finn took the opportunity to release all of his misery. He couldn't do anything right. Everyone he met betrayed him, even his own father. He was useless. He was pathetic. No one wanted him and the people who currently pretended to like him would eventually forget about him, too.

He wasn't 'special'; he was damaged.

The feeling of Papa's fingers as they brushed through his hair only made him cry harder. It should have been his own father who comforted him while he cried. Instead, he was having to cry on Papa's lap - a man he barely knew. It wasn't fair! He'd tried so hard to be accepted. He'd tried so hard to be a good son. Why did fate continue to repay him with such cruelty? What had he done to deserve being repeatedly slapped in the face? He wasn't even asking for the spotlight anymore. He just wanted someone trustworthy to talk to!

"I know it's hard," Papa murmured as he continued running his fingers through Finn's hair to soothe him. "If it helps, I can promise it'll get better. Right now, we're still at the starting line. You're still cleaning out your closet, so to speak. You're already a very strong young man to have kept a straight face despite everything you've dealt with. The problem is your strength was built on a poor foundation. Just as a man who fights for revenge can't beat a man who fights to protect something precious, you can't find happiness out of loneliness and anger. So let it all out. Cry until you can't cry anymore, then let your misery go so you can have the fresh start you need. You're part of the Sawada Family now, son. When you hurt, we all hurt."

Finn wished he could believe that. He longed for acceptance with all his heart, but he couldn't imagine that anyone would actually feel that way about him. After all, he knew the truth. Caring never lasted for more than a moment. Yet, Finn couldn't deny Papa's kindness. Even if it was temporary kindness, it was kindness Finn knew he would never forget because it was a kindness that gave him the courage to pick up the pieces of his heart and glue them back together.

He would try again, Finn decided. It was a fresh start just like Papa said and the biggest difference was the way Finn planned to face it. There would be no more false hopes. He'd discard his naive expectations. From now on, instead of acceptance, he would fight to exist. Instead of being acknowledged, he would fight to survive. Instead of recognition so he wouldn't be invisible, he would fight to keep himself from actually disappearing.

It was the only way Finn knew how to cope, because his heart couldn't take anymore disappointment.


	17. Chapter 17 Finn, The Gambler

"As you might have noticed, we've lost a few people," Hotaru Lee said, pitching her voice to be heard by the entire gathering. It wasn't only recruits surrounding Finn this time; it was the 'audience' from the previous day, too. The only difference was that the younger children weren't watching this time, which was understandable since they were standing in one a Mafia-Land casino that was known for its notorious clientele-clientele that refused to leave even though the place had been rented out for an hour. Even blindfolded, Finn could feel their presence. They were strong, aggressive, and completely unrelated to the test they were going to take.

"Their removal from the recruit testing wasn't due to the results of this morning's challenge, so don't be alarmed," the First said, picking up the thread of explanation. "Two were pulled from the general testing for a more specific evaluation and the third... Well, let's just say the third had split loyalties, so we felt it best to send him home." Finn bowed his head. So it was already done? The Family didn't waste time when they made up their mind about something.

"Moving on," Hotaru said in her husband's place, "Today's task will be gambling. Each of you will be given five hundred dollars worth of chips, although I'll warn you that they can't be cashed in for actual money. The allotted time is one hour. You can play any game in the casino, but the goal is to collect five thousand in chips. To make it more interesting, we've invited the audience from yesterday to join in. They, too, will be trying to win because the top ten people who collect the most chips at the end of the hour will get to choose a prize from the collection behind me. Any questions?" Figuring he didn't need his sight to play the slot machines, Finn didn't bother raising his hand. However, Hotaru had something different in mind. "Oh! Mr. Finn, before I forget, you're required to take your blindfold off for this. Everyone else can go ahead and get started."

Finn tensed. He could feel everyone in the room turning to look at him, but he couldn't believe it. Was Hotaru insane? If he took off his blindfold, there was no telling what might happen!

"It's okay, son," Papa called out. "You won't hurt anyone today. I wouldn't ask you to take it off if I thought there was a risk." Finn wanted to object, but he knew he couldn't. Regardless of how nicely they phrased it, it was an actual order. He had to take it off. "Mori-Mori, help him."

"I've got it," he said when her hand brushed against his face. Reaching up before she could argue, he grabbed hold of the cloth strip and pulled it off without untying it.

That was the easy part. Opening his eyes was quite a bit harder. He managed to only crack them open before a glimpse of Mori-Mori's face made him snap them shut again. Turning his head in the opposite direction, he tried again. Once more, Mori-Mori's face was the first thing he saw. Once more, he snapped them shut before he could hurt her.

"Mori-Mori, you don't have time to waste," Hotaru warned. "Five minutes are already gone."

"But I want to see his eyes!"

"Your selfishness is only slowing him down," Papa scolded. "You might want to challenge yourself by facing his ability head-on, but you're not thinking of Mr. Finn's feelings. If you lost, how would he be able to face you again?"

"Mori-Mori won't lose!"

"Mori," the First sternly said. That alone was enough to break through her resistance. Mori-Mori grumbled and cursed under her breath, but Finn could hear her walking away. Bowing his head, Finn finally succeeded in opening his eyes, but keeping them open wasn't easy. They felt swollen and bruised from crying and the light felt like sand.

Stealing glances of the room, Finn returned his gaze to the floor after each momentary glimpse. His surroundings were pretty much what he'd expected after hearing he was in a casino and no one had been interested enough in him to stick around while he took off his blindfold. They were already hard at work, playing the dozens of slot machines lined up to the left of the room. Even more were stationed to the right side at the roulette, craps, blackjack, and poker tables.

The center of the room held the stage and the 'prize collection'. Although, they weren't the types of prizes Finn had imagined. Instead of electronics, gift certificates, and toys, there were guns, melee weapons, and heavy artillery. The sight of two men drooling over a bazooka made Finn hard-pressed to hide a smile. Although, his smile faded when the two men turned around to stare at him.

Averting his gaze, Finn quickly headed for the table holding the stacks of starter chips. He berated himself while he collected them. This wasn't the right time to be enjoying himself. Not only did he have an assignment to complete, but he had to be careful or his emotions would be on display. Looking at people was a no-no.

As Finn walked through the aisles of tables and slot machines, he decided not to grab the first game with an open seat. There had to be more to this task than simple gambling. It was easy enough to know the Family was testing his luck, but what else? Perhaps they were testing to see if the recruits would automatically follow their elders' lead? Or maybe they wanted to see what method the recruits gravitated toward? Then again, no two people played a particular game the same way. That could be it. Even in a game like roulette, there were those that chose a 'lucky number' and those who played the odds. The goal of the challenge was getting five thousand chips, but the true nature of the test was similar to the first test - the Family wanted to know how he would act in a given situation.

Considering he had the worst luck ever, Finn aimed for the poker tables where his mind might be an asset. Most of the tables were already full, but he wasn't completely out of luck. A man removed himself from the back, corner table as Finn walked up. Claiming the seat, Finn placed his ante and set his stack of chips to the side. He was confident. No matter who he was playing against, he had a chance to win. More importantly, he had a chance to show off his intelligence.

"You've got some big fucking balls, kid."

Finn really had no luck at all. He gulped as the cards were dealt and kept his full attention on the table. He tried to hide the way his fingers trembled when he picked up his hand, but it was useless. No one could be calm when playing against the devil. Maybe he should-

"If you wuss out and fold, I'll knock the shit out of you," Xanxus warned. The blood ran out of Finn's face. Alright. So folding wasn't an option. He didn't have much to work with, though. A pair of fours didn't make up for the lack of a single face card.

Holding onto the pair, he discarded the rest when his turn came up, but the replacement cards didn't help much. His pair became a three-of-a-kind, but the other two cards were useless. It made him wonder how the others were doing.

Glancing up, he scanned the faces of the other players. It was more difficult than it sounded since the mere act of looking in Xanxus' direction made him quiver in fear. He was a monster, although the guy next to him didn't look as tough. Actually, the more he looked at the guy next to Xanxus, the more that guy began to sweat. His nervousness only increased when he looked around and incidentally locked eyes with Finn.

"F-Fold," he gasped before diving out of his chair. Finn's jaw dropped in surprise. The guy had left his chips behind - chips that Xanxus casually picked up and split between himself and Finn.

"W-Wha -"

"Keep your ass in that chair," Xanxus said with a feral smile. Finn obeyed, although it was more out of confusion than fear.

Understanding was slow in coming. While Finn tried to focus on the game, the event repeated until Finn's stack of starter chips became six small towers of shared, abandoned chips.

It wasn't until Xanxus pushed three thousand dollars worth of chips into the pot that Finn realized why everyone who joined the table kept abandoning it. It was Finn's ability. When he became nervous about his hand, he was projecting it on the other players. When Xanxus shifted in place, Finn was making the other players feel his fear. They other players were only staying until the increased anxiety forced them to run away.

Clenching his teeth in frustration, Finn pointedly decided not to care anymore and raised the bet to four thousand. If nothing else, he was going to actually play one full hand against someone - even if that someone was Xanxus.

A smile tugged at the corner of Xanxus' lips as he went 'all in'. The action made Finn's heart jump, which simultaneously emptied the table of every other player. Looking at the small stack of chips next to the suddenly empty seats, Finn's frustration rose.

That. Was. It.

Reaching out, he pushed his stack of chips into the pile, the neighboring seat's stack of chips into the pile, and glared until the dealer claimed the abandoned chips from across the table. This would be the last hand because Finn refused to play such an unfair game anymore!

Abruptly roaring in laughter, Xanxus stood from the table and walked away, simultaneously abandoning the entire pot of chips. Rather than be pleased at the winnings the dealer scooped into a bucket for him, Finn stared at the table in disbelief. In the end, he hadn't won a single chip fairly. Xanxus knew it, too. That's why he'd gotten up and left instead of giving Finn a chance to properly win the chips; he hadn't wanted to give Finn the satisfaction.

"Bastard," Finn whispered. Gritting his teeth, he accepted the bucket of winnings anyway. He really wanted to throw them at the asshole's head, but Xanxus was nowhere to be found.

Fine. He'd just lose the chips at Roulette-

"Time's up!" Hotaru called. "Everyone meet at the stage to process your winnings!" Utterly defeated, Finn did the only thing he could. He went to the stage, turned in the bucket of chips, and retreated to the back of the room. After a moment, Mori-Mori and Welsh came to wait with him while everyone's winnings were tallied, but Finn didn't feel like talking. He kept his eyes on the ground and his lips sealed until Hotaru took the stage to announce the winners.

The first three winners were elder Mafioso. Papa grinned widely while he claimed a new shotgun from the prize collection. Mr. Gokudera didn't have to think very long before picking out the barrel of fireworks and dynamite. Mr. Orinato took the set of switchblades and-

"Mr. Finn! Where is he?" The blood drained from Finn's face as Mori-Mori and Welsh propelled him towards the stage. He didn't feel like he deserved a prize since he'd practically stolen his chips from everyone else. From the way everyone was staring at him, he knew he didn't have a choice, though.

Knowing it wouldn't do any good to argue, Finn glanced over the prizes in search of the smallest one. He nearly sagged in relief when he saw a ring box tucked between a case holding two revolvers and a stand holding three swords. No one should be upset if he took something inconspicuous like a ring. At least, that's what he thought until he picked it up and heard countless curses behind him.

Afraid that he'd done something wrong, he glanced over his shoulder-

The crowd silenced itself and the front ranks took a step backward in fear. Finn cursed himself and quickly averted his eyes. The nuances of his ability were still too confusing. If he looked at someone while he was mad, the sakki took form and physically injured people. If he looked at someone while he was depressed, that person became suicidal. And, apparently, if he looked at someone while he was scared, people thought he was a devil like Xanxus.

"That was a good choice," Papa praised as a blindfold dropped down over his eyes. "Put it on while I tie this." Pocketing the box, Finn slipped the ring on his middle finger and stood still until Papa was finished. He held out his hand for Papa's guidance once it was in place, but Papa ignored it. "I've been selfish enough with your time. Go explore Mafia-Land and enjoy yourself for a while."

"Yes, sir - " Papa's cane hit him hard enough to throw him off the stage. Papa didn't wait for him to pick himself back up. Finn could tell because he could hear Papa whistling to himself as he casually left the building.

As expected, no one rushed forward to help him up. Half the crowd was too afraid to touch him and the other half cared more about the next winner. It didn't bother Finn as much as it previously would. He was rather glad to be left alone because receiving help might have raised false hopes. It was much better like this. He could pick himself up and go on his way without worrying whether he'd made a fool of himself.

Fingering the lump on his head, he used the breeze from the open doorway to guide him to the exit. Then he picked a direction at random and began walking. It wasn't hard to keep himself from tripping over things since the casino was located in Mafia-Land's shopping area. All he had to do was pick set of talking pedestrians and follow their voices.

He was rather proud of himself for figuring out how to move around without a guide, but his happiness didn't last long. Following people wasn't very much fun. He couldn't window-shop since he couldn't see anything and he didn't have money to spend on the mouth-watering treats he could smell. It made him wish he could teleport himself to the beach. At least there, he could enjoy the sea breeze and listen to the sounds of the waves.

Finn managed to trip over the next best thing. Grabbing the back of a bench before he could fall over it, he made his way around it until he was able to safely plant himself on the smooth seat. From there, he could stretch his ears in a self-crafted game of 'identify the sound'. It was a rather difficult game. While voices and footsteps were common, there were so many other noises that he'd normally ignore.

An alley-cat meowed as it dug through a trashcan for scraps. Someone kicked a can into a gutter. A potted tree rustled as a bird landed on its branches. There was a tap-tap-tap as someone fingered the safety on their gun and a nearly imperceptible crackling as a Salamander passed nearby. In the distance, Finn could hear screams as a roller-coaster dived down its tracks and the bellowing of a cruise ship coming into port.

The seat shifted under him, telling him that someone was seated next to him. The faint smell of perfume made Finn think it was a woman, but Finn's gut said something different. He recognized the person's aura and it was definitely a man.

"Nee-san," Finn greeted.

"You're still calling me that, hon~ey?" Lussuria asked as he crossed his legs. "You know~, a man in your condition shouldn't be alone."

"You don't have to worry about me, Nee-san," he replied. "I'm used to being alone and... And I think I'm better off this way."

"What of the little girl and the foreigner?" he asked in a dangerously soft voice. Finn thought carefully about his reply. Mori-Mori and Welsh were nice people, but Finn didn't know very much about them. All he knew was that Mori-Mori was one of Papa's many daughters and Welsh considered himself a modern-day vampire. They were somewhere above mere acquaintances, yet below the level of actual friends.

"What about them? I don't really consider them any different from you. I know they have their own lives, so it'd be stupid to expect them to follow me around everywhere."

"My~ You've progressed so much already," Lussuria said with a smile in his voice. "Keep it up, lovely."

As Lussuria rose to his feet and left, the unexpected praise kept Finn quiet. He'd progressed? Maybe he wasn't as self-centered as before, since he'd stopped hoping for people to like him, but he didn't think that could be considered progress. Wasn't it a step backward since he'd grown more negative? Wasn't he a disappointment because he had accepted the fact that he would never be accepted by other people? He couldn't be like Legs and Tits and the rest of Lussuria's team. If he tried to get attention like they did, he'd only only be ignored or laughed at.

He didn't get why Lussuria would praise him and, after a moment, he stopped trying to figure it out. There were more important things to worry about; things like how to find the next testing location and how to get there. At a time like this, he wished he had a flying dragon like Hotaru's to ride around on. Like that would happen, though. During her explanation about Flames, Mori-Mori had already explained the process of getting a Salamander and he wouldn't have a chance to get a Demitirus Ring until he finished his first... his first year...

Wait a second.

People had been angry over his choice of the ring and Papa had complimented him over picking it. It seemed far-fetched that the Family would put such a valuable item in a place where a new recruit might get it, but he already knew their methods were sometimes crazy. Maybe that was why Papa had left him alone, too. It was because-

"Stop it," Finn firmly told himself. There was no point in getting his hopes up. For all he knew, it was an old-fashioned assassin's ring that held sleeping pills. When he got back to Papa's suite, he could ask about it. Until then, supposition would only lead to disappointment and it wouldn't help him get to the next testing spot. He needed to find someone who knew where it was and -

"Look who we have here, boys," a man said as Finn's shoulder was captured in a painfully strong grip. "Isn't this the Sawada bastard that took out Nein?"

"He doesn't look that tough," another man replied with a laugh that simultaneously sent a whistle through the man's teeth.

Even a blind man could see that he was in trouble, but Finn felt like laughing. Trying to make friends, trying to be accepted, trying to fit in - that wasn't his style at all. Finn realized it only when he was dragged out of his seat by his collar, but this was more like what he was used to. Being bullied, being disliked, being... being hated - that was his true style. In school, no hero had ever appeared to save him. There hadn't been that one individual who was willing to speak out in his defense. There was no one... no one at all who cared enough about him to step in when bad things happened to him. Even Mr. Stinky and Mr. Shut-in, the two people who'd been the closest he'd ever achieved when it came to 'friends', didn't treasure his existence enough to stand up for him.

And that was Finn's strength.

Knowing nobody was going to rescue him, Finn relied on instincts forged from years of hidden abuse. A bully's methodology was all the same, regardless of whether they worked in a schoolyard or in the Mafia. First was the justifications they gave themselves for their actions, which his opponent had already done. Then there was the attempt to make Finn cower to give themselves a boost to their self-esteem.

Ignoring the way his opponents were shaking him by his collar, Finn forced himself to yawn as if he were waking up. His opponent cursed and Finn prepared himself for the punch that would predictably follow. Finn already knew he was going to be hit and he didn't particularly care. Since there was no way to avoid it, he calmly focused on the one way he knew how to get revenge. After all, bullies weren't smart enough to play mind-games and damage to a man's psyche was much harder to heal than a bruise.

"You son of a-"

"Stomach," Finn predicted. The opponent paused. Waiting for the right amount of time to pass and his opponent to start moving again, Finn corrected himself, "Cheek." The opponent paused again. Finn knew the third time was the charm, though. No matter what he said, the guy was going to hit him - regardless of whether Finn predicted his target or not.

He wasn't wrong. His opponent followed through with ham-fisted punch to the side of Finn's head that knocked him to the ground.

Finn didn't move from where he landed. He was too shocked to move because _there was no pain_. It wasn't that it didn't hurt or the damage was easily tolerated. There was literally no pain. It was impossible, though. He'd definitely gotten hit! Or had he? His opponent was being strangely quiet, even though Finn had expected to be kicked while he was down. What was going on?

"Stand up, Mr. Finn," Reborn said from beside him. Finn lurched in place. Reborn's voice sounded different than Finn remembered. It was full of an indescribable weight, even though it was strangely, secretively quiet. "You can either follow me or be kidnapped. Either way, you're coming with me before Baka-Tsuna butts his nose in again."

"W-What's going on? Why - "

"Don't ask questions. Just follow and obey before you make me angrier than I already am."


	18. Chapter 18 Interlude: Lunch

Externally, Tsuna relaxed across from Dino, who'd happily paid for the picnic lunch spread out between them. Internally, Tsuna was worried.

"I won't be bribed," he warned as he popped a bit of fried mozzarella in his mouth. "If Luca wants to strengthen the bond between our Families, he's going to have to talk my daughter into it first. I won't arrange a marriage without her consent."

"I don't think that's a problem," Dino replied pleasantly. "Kaida seems to be very pleased with his advances - " Dino choked under Tsuna's glare. "Affections, I mean. I have no doubt that Luca will be ready to ask your permission by next summer, but that's not the problem."

"Ryohei," Tsuna supplied as his expression grew thoughtful. "Kaida is Kyoko's, so he's overprotective of his niece."

Tsuna wanted to sigh. A Godfather's work was never done. Even though the Family business had been handed off to the First and Hotaru, there were some things that only the old geezers in the Family could handle. These were the things the Ninth had always handled while Tsuna was busy dealing with the life-or-death situations on the front lines - he was now doing the actual ruling that no one ever saw. In many ways, he wanted to laugh since the truth was... The truth was that hadn't become a true Boss until after he retired.

Yet, Tsuna didn't have a reason to complain. The days of constant worry and snap decisions were the next generations' problem now. He merely acted as a politician who smoothed everything over when no one was looking. Instead of giving orders, his job was to pull strings here and there to support his Family, which meant he got a lot of free meals since no one wanted to look selfish when they were asking for a favor. Even a man like Dino followed that protocol.

"You've been a dear friend for a long time now, Dino," Tsuna said with a growing smile. "I can do this for you. I'll get Ryohei to accept the idea." Dino finally relaxed and gestured for a subordinate to pour wine in an unspoken signal that business was concluded.

Although the 'work' was done, Tsuna couldn't enjoy himself. Dino was a friend, but he was still a Boss since Luca hadn't formally received the reigns yet. That meant even their casual conversation could become insider material.

Tsuna had the experience and the patience to field Dino's questions and avoid the oh-so-natural poking and prodding until they reached a subject Tsuna could (almost) freely talk about: Finn. The gossip was already spreading all over Mafia-Land that Tsuna was personally training an elite hitman for the Family. At this, Tsuna exploded into laughter and informed Dino of the truth.

There was nothing elite about Finn. The guy was below average in fighting ability, incredibly naive, and somewhat of a push-over. His ability was interesting. Tsuna gave him that much credit. However, his ability was useless on half the Mafioso he might have to fight against. There was only one reason Tsuna was tutoring him: to keep his foolhardy successor from ruining a good subordinate by listening to Xanxus. They didn't understand. Finn had Varia-quality potential. He wasn't actually Varia-quality yet and, therefore, would be destroyed if they continuously put him under Varia-level pressure.

That was why Tsuna had refused Reborn's offer. Finn wasn't ready for a real Tutor yet. The poor boy didn't even have a resolution yet, so handing him over to a sadist would be unbearably cruel. It would be much better to wait, allow Finn to grow familiar with his new circumstances, and push him after he found something worth fighting for. At the moment, Finn was figuratively and literally floundering around in the dark. Until he could wholeheartedly accept Mori-Mori and Welsh as friends, he would continue to flounder.

At least, that's what Tsuna thought until Dino dropped an unexpected tidbit.

"Some of my men saw it," Dino said, gesturing over to the Mafia-Land shopping area with a piece of bruschetta in his hand. "Reborn beat up two of Longchamp's bottom-rank guys and dragged off a Sawada guy who was wearing a blindfold. They said Reborn actually looked angry. I thought it sounded a little odd, because I didn't think Reborn could get angry. At the most, I've only seen him irritated or unhappy."

"Oi, if you're joking, that isn't funny," Tsuna replied. What was Reborn doing? Was he really mad over being refused? Then again, it might be the first time anyone's refused to let him Tutor a student. In matter of fact, the more Tsuna thought about it, it was the first time Reborn had ever volunteered to Tutor someone. He typically went where he was needed instead of the places he wanted. "That's strange," Tsuna commented. "Why would Reborn be so interested in a Mafioso like Finn? I know Reborn likes hopeless cases. And it's true that Finn is quite hopeless, but... What on Earth is Reborn thinking?"

"You're supposed to be the all-knowing one," Dino commented with a smirk. Tsuna shot him a dark look in return, but couldn't suppress a matching grin. They both knew he was fallible.

"I'm sure it'll all work out," Tsuna said. Deciding not to worry about the matter, he took the tension out of the conversation with a laid-back stretch. "It goes against my intentions, but I trust Reborn. If he feels this strongly about the matter, then I have no reason to stand in his way. It might actually be fun if Reborn tries to keep his tutoring a secret."

"You know that he knows that you know, but Finn doesn't know anything?" Dino supplied with a laugh. "I pity the guy already, so I really have to ask. What are your intentions with this guy, Tsuna? If he's as pitiful as you say, then why is he getting so much upper-level attention? It's not normal. You haven't even finished your Hell Week yet, but he's already got dozens of eyes on him."

"Hmm. You know when you walk down a street and see a stray dog digging in a trashcan? It's kind of like that. If the dog was a puppy in a box, then everyone would notice it and love on it. But since it's already grown up, people only see it as a nuisance. That's Finn in a nutshell. He's too old to be cute and he's seen enough hardships to be scraggly. It's my job to pick those kinds of people up and give them a bath so they can have a second shot at finding a home."

"You still haven't answered my question. There's a lot of guys like that in the Mafia, so why Finn? What makes him special?"

Tsuna took a deep breath and shook his head. He should have known the answer wouldn't be good enough for Dino, but it was the only one he could freely give. The truth was Tsuna was sympathetic to the boy. Finn was much like he'd once been - completely ordinary without a clue about his true circumstances. There was a difference, though. While Finn's heritage was connected to a Mafia Family just like Tsuna's, he had a lot more options in dealing with it.

Although, the options might grow limited if the rest of the Family figured out why someone as introverted as Finn would be walking around with his Dying Will constantly active. Unless that explained Reborn's timing in kidnapping Finn. Forcing him to forfeit the medical testing meant the Family wouldn't get Finn's full psychological profile. Without that piece of the puzzle, there were probably very few people who'd be able to figure out the secret.

Tsuna figured he could be more lenient towards Reborn's actions if he had that sort of reasoning behind it.

"Just leave it be, Dino," Tsuna said with a long sigh. "Most Mafioso have a goal to achieve or a person they want to protect, but Finn doesn't have either of those things. The poor boy only knows suffering and I just want to give him a taste of happiness while he's still young. That's all."

_Sorry, Dino. Even if it's you, I can't tell you everything._


	19. Chapter 19 Finn, The Student

Finn ran with tears streaming down his face. He'd never been so scared in his life. If he tried to take off his blindfold, Reborn shot at him. If he tried to stop running, Reborn shot at him. If he tried to scream for help or ask questions, Reborn shot at him. He had no idea what he'd done to make the hitman mad at him, but this was more than unfair. He didn't even know where he was - just that it had a lot of trees and uneven ground.

Between one step and the next, the ground disappeared from underneath him. His stomach lurched while he tried to compensate, but it was useless. He flew head-first into a very thorny bush and carefully picking himself out of it wasn't an option. Another gunshot went off and Finn heard the bullet ricochet off a nearby tree. That was enough to make Finn forget about the thorns. He was out of the bush in seconds so he could return to running for his life.

His body was a mass of pain. His bare arms and face hurt from countless scratches. His knees and hands hurt from all the times he'd fallen so far. His joints hurt from all his collisions and he had bruises under his clothes from all the things he'd knocked into. His lungs and muscles burned from the non-stop activity, his side was cramping, and his throat was dry from how much he'd initially screamed.

He was going to die.

He was going to die, he was going to die, he was going to DIE!

Strangely enough, it was easier to run now than when he'd first started. His senses were starting to stretch and become more sensitive. He hadn't run into an actual tree in nearly half an hour, although he still regularly got stung by the whiplash of passing tree-branches. He was also able to avoid the wild boars now. The last time he'd been knocked off his feet and trampled had etched recognition into his bones. A single snort was enough to make him flee in the opposite direction.

The more he ran, the more his surroundings grew three-dimensional. He wasn't running through a black void anymore. He was running through a black-and-white painting where sound, smell, and tactile sensations became animated brush stokes. A rabbit rustled through a bush, painting land that rose slightly to his left. A frog croaked, giving everything a slightly-wet texture. A bee buzzed past his ear and painted the openings between trees.

Finn didn't understand what was happening, but that didn't stop him from using the incomplete image his senses painted. Reborn wasn't accepting excuses. He didn't care if Finn was late for the third recruit test or if he'd missed lunch. The only option was to keep running until he found his way to safety, because Reborn planned to kill him if he gave up.

Getting a whiff of salt and hearing the distant sound of a cruise ship, Finn changed directions. He ran at his top speed toward Mafia Land's main docks, but he realized his mistake when the ground disappeared again.

He was already closer to the ocean than he thought he was.

The plummet lasted long enough for him to know he'd fallen off a cliff, but the watery landing disoriented him again. He lost track of 'up' as abnormally strong currents spun him around and around until he wasn't sure which he needed to do more: breath or vomit. Pulling off his blindfold didn't help much. It allowed him to figure out which direction he needed to swim in, but the currents repeatedly flipped him over. He was caught in a whirlpool and he didn't have enough strength left to break free. He needed to breath so badly, but only water poured into... into his...

_Wow. My life was pretty damn pathetic._

Finn simultaneously coughed and vomited water out of his body. Rolling over, he pressed his face against blessedly dry land and gasped for air. He was saved, but he didn't want open his eyes and he didn't want to move. If there was such a thing as being completely spent, that was him.

_Sound: cracking wood. Smell: burning sap. Sensation: warmth. _A campfire.

_Sound: a spoon tapping against ceramic. Smell: coffee. Sensation: calm._ Reborn.

_Sound: ocean waves below and bird-calls above. Smell: dying foliage. Sensation: hard dirt. _They were at the top of an ocean cliff at the edge of the forest.

"What did you do to me?" Finn asked while he continued to lay still.

"The strongest Mafioso rarely rely on sight," Reborn replied as he sipped on his coffee. He didn't say more, but Finn's raw sensitivity explained the rest. He didn't think he'd ever look at the world in the same way again. Reborn had forced him to connected to his environment. Without looking, he could 'see' each time Reborn took a sip from his coffee and he could predict when the logs in the campfire were going to shift.

A million different questions floated through Finn's mind, but the bulk was explained by the results. Reborn had acted so ruthlessly in order to give Finn the heightened senses he now possessed. The only thing that Finn didn't know was -

"Why?"

"You're dying," he replied calmly. The statement didn't surprise Finn like it should have. Somewhere deep down, he'd always known. "You don't have a chronic disease," Reborn clarified. "It would be better to say that you're attuned to the passage of time. You can feel your natural death growing closer with every second that passes, even though you have decades available before you enter old age. This is a by-product of your Flame's unique fingerprint and the way it's being channeled through your body."

"Can you give me the last part in English?" Finn asked, too tired to care if he was being disrespectful.

"You're a pessimist who thinks too much," Reborn said in distaste. "Most men with the Sun Flame discharge their excess energy externally, but you're penting it up and discharging it through extraneous thought. Out of ignorance, the rest of the Family is underestimating the potential of that, so I've taken it upon myself to correct their error in judgment."

"You still haven't told me why."

"Because I'm the only possible person who can teach you," Reborn replied. Pressing his lips together, he set his coffee aside and pulled a small notebook out of his pocket. Flipping through it, he seemed to calm down when he reached the third page. Tucking it away again, he said, "You must choose, Mr. Finn. Baka-Tsuna will give you a place where you can be admired. Lussuria will give you a place where you'll be feared. Maverick will give you a place where you'll fit in. Or... you can choose me."

"What kind of place will you give me?" The question was dragged out of him by his own curiosity, but Finn already knew the answer. Reborn was supposedly the greatest hitman in the world, but no one talked about his team because Reborn didn't have a team. Some people even wondered if he was actually part of the Sawada Family since he was such a loner. If he was offering Finn a place, there was only one place available - his successor.

Reborn didn't answer, knowing Finn was smart enough to figure it out on his own. It was a huge difference from everyone else he'd come across. Whether it was Papa, Lussuria, or Maverick, they were always constantly pushing in effort to teach. Reborn didn't push, though. He led because he had the confidence in Finn's ability to meet expectation and follow.

Not being underestimated felt pretty damn nice. Becoming the greatest hitman in the world sounded pretty nice. It was something no one else had given him - a goal worth pursuing.

"What do I have to do?"

"Tell no one that you're being Tutored by me," Reborn said, having predicted Finn's reply. Finn nodded to himself. It made sense. People would get the wrong idea and overestimate Finn's current ability. Papa wouldn't be too happy, either, since he was already tutoring him. "Ask to enter the Gauntlet program." Again, Finn nodded to himself. If it was beneficial for a top assassin, it only made sense that it'd be beneficial to the growth of the strongest hitman. Besides, it kept him from burning bridges with Lussuria. "And request housing at Sawada HQ." At this, Finn tensed. Papa had already said that they'd be living together. He'd have to find a way, though. "It'll make it easier to move around and meet with me without attracting attention. Between lessons, take advantage of every opportunity to learn, but don't limit yourself to combat techniques. Exercise your brain at every opportunity. Just like your senses, your mind will grow stronger when you expand it."

A disquieting notion made Finn pause in his automatic agreement.

"You've got the Sun Flame," Finn stated.

"I do."

"Do you think too much, too?"

"It's just as you imagine," Reborn replied in satisfaction. "We're the same type. As ordinary as you seem, you're one of the few people with the disposition needed to learn my personal techniques." The statement sent a ripple of anticipation down Finn's spine. "Eventually," Reborn added. "Right now, you're still too weak." Reborn stood and walked to the edge of the cliff. He stared out at the ocean for several long moments, making Finn wonder if he was done speaking. "The path to becoming the strongest is the most difficult road a man can take," he said. "Many Mafioso have burned themselves out or become broken before they could see the top and even fewer survive long enough to get within arm's reach. Let me make one thing clear, Finn. I'm not the strongest. I'm only stronger than everyone I've come up against. Do you understand?"

_You won't make it if you're desperate. You won't make it if you're under-prepared. You won't make it if you don't have the resolution. You won't make it if you aim for me - you must aim above me._

"Yeah, I understand," Finn said.

"Keep your life private," he advised. "The third test for today was a medical exam. I made you forfeit on purpose." _ Hide. Hide everything. Hide your weaknesses. Hide your feelings. Hide your thoughts. Don't make friends and don't let anyone know anything about you. Protect yourself because being the best means being on everyone's hit-list. Become a law unto yourself._

"I'll start brushing up on solitaire," Finn replied. _I get it, but can you also read between the lines? It seems lonely, but I'm willing. I've already accepted being ignored and I was satisfied with my resolution to survive by myself. I want to accept your offer. Becoming your student will keep me from being bored. _

Reborn walked away with a smile on his face. Finn stayed where he was, thinking everything over until he was satisfied that he'd made the right choice. When it came down to it, Reborn was the only one who was offering to make him stronger without telling him that he needed to change. That alone was the deciding factor because it was the only offer that didn't belittle everything he'd already gone through.

With his mind made up, Finn sat up in time in time to see the campfire gutter out. Not that Finn needed it anymore. His clothes were already dry and there was still enough light to see by. Kicking dirt over the remaining embers before leaving, he followed the shoreline to get back to the public beaches and took the ski lift to get back to the lodge. By the time he reached it, the late evening had turned into night and the other recruits were scattered throughout the area to relax in preparation for dinner.

Fate loved irony. For the first time, Finn wished he was ignored, but gained more attention than he'd ever gotten before. People pointed at him as he crossed the reception hall and whispered behind their hands about his ripped clothing and his superficial wounds. People glared at him and intentionally spoke loudly to accuse him of arrogance for missing the third test. A few people even tried to hide while they warned their friends to look away because Finn didn't have his blindfold on.

_Opinionated assholes,_ Finn thought. His eye twitched and he was very tempted to throw around a few glares of his own, but he stubbornly kept his head down. They were just small-fries, after all. If he was going to be the greatest hitman in the world, then he couldn't let himself be bothered by every person he came across. There were more important things to think about and Finn couldn't wait to get started. They'd giving him a book 'All About the Mafia' during the Omerta briefing. He could memorize that. Then there was the Braille that Papa wanted him to learn. He could practice stretching his senses so they wouldn't grow dull and then there was physical training. He hadn't done much since applying for the Family. If he was going to survive another situation like his recent run in the woods, then he needed to challenge himself even when Reborn wasn't pushing him.

Lost in thought, he went on autopilot until he reached the front door to Papa's suite. He couldn't go in, though. The way was blocked by Mori-Mori. At least, he thought it was Mori-Mori. It was difficult to tell since she was wearing a sun dress and her hair had been let down from it's pigtails. Her face was pretty red, too.

"FINN!" she abruptly shouted. "YOU BAKA!"

Unsure of what he'd done to make her mad, Finn took a step back when she charged at him and prepared himself to be hit. She didn't strike, though. With her head bowed down, she ran past him and disappeared around the corner. It took several seconds for Finn to put the pieces together. When he did, he could only send a saddened glance at the path Mori-Mori had run down. She'd wanted to spend the post-testing freedom with him, but she hadn't expected him to be without his blindfold. She was embarrassed that he'd seen her wearing something so feminine and probably frustrated after finding out he'd gone somewhere on his own again.

Although she obviously wanted him to rely on her, Finn knew he couldn't. That's something only Reborn seemed to understand. When he became close to people, he became weaker - not stronger - because he was a greedy and lustful man. He'd only want more if he accepted their kindness and he'd grow jealous when they didn't focus on him. It was better to keep his distance. After all, no good came from baiting a stalker.

Papa wasn't waiting on him when he went into the suite, but something else was. On the side table in his room was a sewing kit and a note.

_Finn,_

_Since I didn't guide you today, I'm sure you've gotten a few scrapes and bumps. Walking around blindfolded is dangerous like that. Use this sewing kit to repair any damage you've done to your clothes until my little girl can make you some spares. I'll see you at dinner.  
_

_Papa_

A glance at the wall-clock sent him rushing to prepare. His ocean swim had already sanitized his scratches, but a quick shower rinsed the ocean salt from his skin and soothed his bruises. He only wished his clothes could be repaired as easily. The knees of his pants were torn and there was a nasty slash across the left side of his vest. He guessed it could have been worse. If the material hadn't been waterproofed or if the seams had come undone, there was no way that he could have properly repaired it on his own. As it was, even his messy stitches were sufficient to close the rips and a bit of strategical thread placement made it look intentional.

Sewing took more time than he expected. By the time he tied off the last thread and threw on his clothes, he barely had a moment left to comb his hair. It wasn't until he took a final look in the mirror that he realized he still had a major problem to overcome. He'd lost the blindfold Papa had given him in the whirlpool. He could try to go back and get it, but that would make him late for dinner.

His panic subsided as soon as he stepped out of the bathroom and found his blindfold folded on his pillow. Putting it on, he knew he'd have to thank Reborn later. Not only for retrieving the lost item, but for the gift of Blind-sight.

Being able to See without actually seeing was an amazing thing. As he walked down the hall, he didn't have to trace the wall anymore. The sound of his echoing footsteps was enough to paint the path in front of him. In the elevator, the movement of the air painted the distance to the walls and the hum of electricity showed him the control panel. Properly counting the dings, he paused in the reception hall to give his senses a moment to paint the entire room.

As he walked forward, he felt like he was swimming again. The air currents swirled around people and objects, letting Finn see the relative movement in his surroundings. The slight warmth of the overhead lighting helped him determine distance, almost as if each light were a space on a chessboard. The whispers around him became a Doppler effect, giving him an accurate account of his speed and momentum. The smell of dinner being served in the lounge became the goal he reached almost too easily.

He waited at the entrance again until the lounge was painted. Then he moved without a single mistake, although he didn't go toward the buffet. Instead, he followed the currents to the table holding the most powerful people. Calm, dangerous, and relaxed, their auras stuck out like a sore thumb compared to the nervous and weak people at the other tables.

Bowing, Finn opened his mouth to make his apologies for being absent for the third test, but his senses caught wind of something that frankly shocked him. Even if his senses were still newly sensitive, how could he make that sort of mistake?

"What's wrong, Mr. Finn?" the First asked, curious over the way Finn froze. "Did you need something?"

"W-Well, I wanted to apologize, but... uh... I don't understand."

"What don't you understand?" Papa inquired from across the table.

"I'm not sure if I should-"

"Just spit it out," Mr. Orinato ordered. "You're interrupting our meal."

"B-But-" Finn gulped. It was too late to walk away. He had to say it. "Mrs. Lee is a-"

"Finn!" Reborn snapped a little too loudly. Finn rocked in place and blushed as the room fell silent.

Oh shit. He'd really screwed up this time. How could he have even thought for a moment that Hotaru was a guy, let alone dare to say it? He was so stupid. The strongest Mafioso would never just blurt out that kind of discovery. Especially without proof. Now everyone was looking strangely at Reborn, too. Finn was already blowing everything!

"Hmmm...?" Papa murmured in interest. "That's not like you, Reborn. We both know what he was going to say, but you stretched your neck out to stop him even though he's not your student. Is there something you'd like to tell me?"

"Nothing in particular," he replied. Reaching for a breadstick, Reborn continued eating despite the amount of scrutiny he was undergoing. It was amazing. Finn couldn't wait until he had that level of ability. How much training had Reborn undergone to gain such self-control?

"Mr. Finn," the First said in a tone of careful consideration. "Could you please explain the scratches on your arms?"

"Eh? Oh. Um, I went running through the woods earlier."

The entire table paused.

"Running...?" Papa asked. "Did you take your blindfold off?"

"No, Papa. I kept it on. Well, I mean, I tried to, but it came off when I fell in the whirlpool - " Every head turned in Reborn's direction and Reborn's resulting glare made Finn step backward in surprise.

Oh shit. What had he said wrong this time?

"You're still too naive, Finn," Reborn said with a sigh of resignation. "There's no helping it. Tsuna, I have something to confess. I've stolen your student."

"I already figured it out," Papa replied with a lazy shrug. "I expected you to hide it longer, though. Not even-"

"There's more," Reborn interrupted. Wiping his mouth with a napkin, he tossed it aside and solemnly stood. "Sawada the First, I've stolen your recruit. Although I'd prefer to house him with the Sawada Family, I'm prepared to kidnap him here and now if you won't let me have him."

"EH?" Finn blurted as the room became deathly quiet. The only other person to show life was Papa, who jumped to his feet in disbelief.

"Reborn! What's the meaning of this? I understand if you're upset over my selfish desire to Tutor him, but you're taking it too far - "

"I don't want to hear that from you, baka-Tsuna," Reborn replied. "You have no idea what's at stake!"

"Are you saying I'm a bad Tutor? That's odd, because you seemed to think I did pretty well -"

"Baka! This one isn't like every other student you've picked up. Normal methods aren't going to work. You're completely misunderstanding - "

"I see," Hotaru interrupted, speaking for the first time since Finn almost spilled her secret. For some reason, the two words were enough to break through the growing tension. Even Papa calmed down and returned to his seat, although Reborn continued standing. "Chin. Do you trust me?"

"Always, my love," the First said without a moment of hesitation.

"In that case, Reborn, you don't have to kidnap him," Hotaru said with a gentle smile. "Myself, my father, and nine other generations of Bosses owe you so much. The loyalty you've given our Family is something we can never repay, yet you've never set a price for your services. You're such a big part of our Family that it makes me forget that you're an Arcobaleno. I... Let us help you, Reborn. I want future generations to have someone as trustworthy as you to rely on, but that won't happen if you leave now."

Reborn nodded slightly and sat back down.

"I'd like baka-Tsuna to continue watching over him," Reborn said. From how calm he was, it seemed impossible that he'd been previously yelling. "And please remove him from the recruit testing. Other than that, I'd appreciate it if you treated him no different than your other subordinates. He needs to work his way up from the bottom like everyone else."

"Of course," Hotaru replied.

"Learn to keep your mouth shut, Finn," Reborn added as he returned to his meal. "Tomorrow, I'm going to turn you into goo as punishment, so eat and get some sleep. I can't have you dying on me."

"Y-Yes, sir," Finn mumbled.

Backing away from the table, Finn went through the motions of filling his plate from the buffet before retreating to an empty seat. The table he chose emptied itself with incredible speed, although Finn barely noticed. He was too shaken to even notice the taste of the food he put in his mouth. Papa and Reborn had fought over him? It didn't seem real, yet Finn knew he was in major trouble. Papa was probably upset with him now and Reborn was definitely pissed because he hadn't kept the secret. Also, what in the world was an Arcobaleno? And was Hotaru hiding the fact that she was a guy or were his senses wrong?

"Finn?"

Startled, Finn straightened up in his chair and blurted, "YES!"

"Chill out," Mori-Mori said with a tense laugh. "It's just me. I wanted to say I was sorry for how I acted before. Do me a favor and pretend that it didn't happen." Finn blushed and bowed his head down over his plate. To his left, Mori-Mori sat down with her own meal and - to Finn's surprise - the rest of the seats were quickly filled with Welsh, Maverick, and Elario.

"What was all that about?" Maverick asked nonchalantly. "I've never seen Reborn lose his cool before."

A lump formed in Finn's throat. _Learn to keep your mouth shut, Finn. _ Swallowing it, he answered in the only way he could think of.

"W-Who knows?"


	20. Chapter 20 Finn's Placement

The lodge was filled with people, but Finn couldn't tell from the gym. There wasn't a single soul in sight except his 'trainer', Leon. The little green chameleon was the most incredible creature he'd ever met. Just by changing his shape, Finn was given a wide array of equipment to train with - and Finn was motivated to train because the chameleon never turned into the same thing twice.

"What now?" Finn asked when Leon's weight-bench form turned into an ejection seat that tossed him ten feet across the room. That, too, was part of his training. At least, he thought it was. Even if it wasn't, he was getting used to landing on his feet in any situation.

In reply to his question, Leon turned into an escalator to nowhere. Finn laughed, but he was willing to play along. 'Playing' was exactly what it was, too. As soon as Finn stepped on the bottom step, Leon cranked up the speed until Finn's legs became a flurry of movement. "You're not going to get me this time!" he said with a laugh. The stairs under him rumbled slightly to express Leon's matching enjoyment and the speed increased. Finn concentrated to the limits of his ability. Cranking his legs as fast as he could, he barely managed to keep up without tripping over his own feet-until the stairs abruptly stop moving and Finn ran straight into the ceiling. He hit so hard that he briefly saw stars, but Leon turned into a padded slope to keep him from hurting himself on the slide back to the floor.

"I should have seen that coming," Finn groaned. He wasn't allowed to sit still and whine, though. To keep him from having a heart attack, Leon turned into a clapping monkey and pestered him into getting to his feet for a proper cool-down.

While he walked around the gym, Leon followed in the form of a wind-up car. He darted under his feet and between his legs, attacking his feet to train him to look for attacks from every directions. The chameleon's attention to detail made Finn smile.

"If it were anyone else, you'd probably be hated for how hard you're working me," Finn said as he snatched up a towel to dry his face during his third lap. "I appreciate it, though. Thanks." Leon stopped in place for a moment. Then he backed up two feet and darted for the door. Finn raised his eyebrow at the sudden retreat, but he wasn't too surprised. Although the creature couldn't communicate well, Finn thought he understood the little guy. Leon was sensitive, affectionate, and a little shy. He was happy to help his partner, even if he rarely got any credit, and he was happy being useful.

He was also a serious hitman in his own right and reacted accordingly when their 'secret' training session was about to be crashed. Less than a minute after he disappeared, recruits began filing in for the last test of Hell Week - the survival battle. Finn retreated to the back wall before anyone could notice him and sat next to his newly-issued gym bag, but he didn't pull out his blindfold. Not yet.

_Keep your mouth shut, but always pay attention._

As long as he kept his head down, no one looked twice at him. At least, none of the new recruits looked twice at him. A few of the others - spectators from the Family - slowly made their way to his side and quietly claimed the areas around his bench. Maverick, with his pink dreadlocks and black commando suit, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall with the well-mannered Elario standing at his side. Lussuria kicked everything on the bench to the floor so he could sit with his legs crossed.

Then came the unexpected additions. There was the First's Sun Guardian, Ken, who took the wall next to Lussuria's seat and the Tenth's Sun Guardian, Ryohei, who waved for Finn to scoot closer to Lussuria so he could also sit down. Along with him came an old, white raccoon-wolf-mutant with two tails who sat at his feet. But the most amazing additions were Reborn and a strange man who sat at a cafe table that Leon formed in front of Finn before he could get up.

_They're not here for me_, Finn told himself before he could get his hopes up. _I was just sitting in the best spot to watch from and they wanted to watch from here, too. _

The thought still made Finn happy. It meant he'd picked a good spot. Therefore, he'd made a little progress in thinking like a hitman. Unfortunately, it also meant he needed to put his blindfold on before his abilities began to run amok. Papa was doing his best to teach him how to control them, but the lessons were progressing slowly. So far, he could only identify when he was projecting. He still had a long way to go before he could actively turn it on and off.

"The placement interviews begin directly after the survival battle," Reborn said as he began brewing coffee on the Leon-table. Finn chewed on the inside of his lip and slowly nodded. He already knew better than to reply without thinking, although the comment didn't seem very layered. It was a simple reminder of everything Reborn had ordered him to do and a small warning to make sure he was happy with his choice. After talking to the interviewer, there would be no turning back.

No, he amended. There was something more laced in Reborn's words. Finn couldn't identify it until the hitman glanced around in a perfect imitation of boredom. It was the people surrounding him. Reborn was warning him not to get too close and the words were a prompt telling him to leave.

"I better take a shower," he replied. "I wouldn't want to leave a bad impression." Reborn didn't respond to the statement, but Finn thought he could see a well-hidden gleam of satisfaction in his eyes. Of course, it could have been his imagination at work, but Reborn didn't stop him from standing with his gym bag to retreat to the locker room.

He didn't go by himself. While he rinsed the sweat off his body, Leon crawled onto the shower-head and turned into a hand-held, waterproof radio that transmitted a play-by-play of the events happening in the gym. At first, Finn smiled at the sound of Papa's voice. He sounded like he was enjoying himself, but Finn didn't stay amused for long. The report was actually more informative than seeing it in person.

Carrying the radio into the main locker room to listen while he dressed in his black 'costume', he stretched his ears for every word. Papa's experience was evident. Not only could he imagine the one-on-one fights from Papa's descriptions, but Papa also pointed out the weaknesses and strengths of each fighter. He also gave tips on ways to counter techniques and ways to imitate effort-based skills.

"They're changing it up," Papa said. "Orinato and Elario are going to fight a one-on-one as an exhibition while the next set of fighters warm up. If you're decent, then I want you to take part, Mr. Finn. You have three minutes to walk across their fighting area with your blindfold on. I want you to check in with me before you go to your interview. If you can't do this, then forget about the Gauntlet Program."

Finn winced, but he didn't shriek over the unfair challenge. Papa was still upset over losing control of his 'student' and he was doing his best to dissuade Finn from his chosen path. On this and this alone, Finn refused to listen, though. While he was grateful that Papa cared enough to make the effort, he'd already made his choice. Regardless of the difficulty, he would become the world's greatest hitman.

He wasn't as naive as Papa seemed to think. Walking between two experienced fighters was nothing compared to the road ahead, which is why Finn didn't panic over the unfair task. He simply put his blindfold on, picked up his gym bag, and headed out of the locker room.

He could feel eyes on him as soon as he stepped out into the open and the path in front of him cleared. The attention told him more than Papa's voice had. The two fighters - the pair already attacking each other on the mat - had been warned of his imminent intrusion. They weren't gong to stop if he got in the way.

Compared to being attacked by Reborn in the woods and surviving Leon's training schedule, it was a cake walk. He could See the movements of the two fighters as soon as he stepped on the mat and he could read the flow of their attacks. Orinato was trying to lure Elario closer to Finn so he could 'accidentally' hit him. Elario was pulling in the other direction in effort to create space for Finn.

The kindness was noticed, but unnecessary. By reading the flow of battle, he merely had to alter his pace so he passed between them during a moment of recoil. Orinato automatically lunged to try to hit him before he could get completely clear, but Elario responded in kind. He blocked the attack and countered, giving Finn enough time to cross the mat so their exhibition match remained a one-on-one.

Coming to a stop in front of the hastily erected stage where the key spectators sat, Finn preened from the pleasant atmosphere. The First and his wife were trying hard to suppress their smiles. Xanxus was grumpy, but not overtly hostile. Mr. Basil was holding his sides while laughing and even Papa was smiling in his defeat.

"Alright!" Throwing his hands up in the air, Papa said, "I'll withdraw my objections. You're obviously more capable than I gave you credit for and I should have known better. 'Brains over brawn', as the saying goes. Whatever you decide at your placement interview, you have my full support, Mr. Finn."

Bowing at the waist in gratitude, Finn waited for a silent gesture of dismissal before leaving with a dignified stride. Once he was out of the gym, he dropped the dignity and started running. His first stop was his room in Papa's suite, where he packed a suitcase with the three new copies of his uniform-slash-costume. His second stop was the kitchen where he found a ham sandwich waiting for him. The third stop was the conference room off the reception hall where they'd received the Omerta Briefing.

Two long tables stretched across the length of the room with seemingly average paper-pushers waiting for something to process. A few of them were already hard at work, interviewing applicants and cross-referencing Hell-Week scores to find a useful place to send the newest additions to the Family.

"F's are over here, Mr. Finn," one of them called. Turning his head to the left, Finn tracked the voice to the third man on the left. "Don't be nervous," he continued as Finn cautiously approached. The predictable statement didn't help, but, when Finn reflexively responded to the man's automatic attempt at a handshake, the man's laugh made Finn's anxiety disappear like magic. It was too honest to be feigned and his attitude made the meeting into the minor formality that it was. "I've been hearing a lot about you," he said as Finn lowered himself into the chair across from him. "Your file is already pretty thick and you've got a dozen offers here, so I'll let you decide where to start."

"W-Where to start? What do you mean?"

"Well," he replied conversationally, "the Sawada Family takes care of their people. I'm not sure what you've been told about this placement meeting, but all we do here is schedule your life. Now, that probably sounds bad, but it's really not. It's just formalities. Formalities. We have to figure out all the details of where you're going to live, work, and how much you'll be getting paid. We find out what sort of assignments you're willing to take and go through your offers."

"Offers?"

"Offers for a team," he answered with a wide smile. "Like I said, you have a dozen. You're free to refuse if you prefer to work independently, but some teams offer more benefits than others. For example, you have an invitation to the Varia. If you accept, you'd live in a Varia base and your direct supervisor would be Lussuria. The extra benefits include facial reconstruction, mission success bonuses, and unlimited travel expenses. It's a great team for an explorer. You also have one here from Maverick. The benefits aren't as good, but the team only works nights. You'll be able to have a regular schedule, which some people prefer if they've got families. Let's see, you've also got one from - "

"What about Reborn?" he asked in confusion. "He's supposed to be training me."

"Ah. Yes. Your packet includes letters of intent from both Reborn and the Tenth. Both letters state that they're Tutoring you, but you're still free to join a team. They've even listed their recommendations. If you're worried about time constraints, then don't be. Regardless of the team you pick, assuming you pick one, there isn't anyone who would pull you away from your Tutors. Think of a team as a support base - sparring partners, drinking buddies, and someone to watch your back while you're sleeping. Even hitmen with Tutors are expected to progress a certain amount on their own."

"Oh," he mumbled. "Um. Are there any recommendations from both Papa and Reborn?"

"Several," he replied. "There's the new team forming under Maverick that I already mentioned. I have an invitation from Ryohei for the Las Vegas Boxing Club. Tonno Sawada has offered to make room for you in his team and it looks like you've got an invitations to the Orange Dragons and - Oh my. It looks like Hibari-dono has invited you to join the Community Liason's Committee. That's quite an honor, although, between you and me, I think I'd be too intimidated to join Hibari-dono's team. I'm not that much of a masochist."

"I think I'll pass on Mr. Hibari," Finn said with a small wince. He was a little masochistic, but Mr. Hibari on top of Reborn and Papa would be a little too much for anyone to take. "I'll pass on the Boxing Club, too. Is there any that's... um..."

"Less dangerous?" he whispered knowingly. Finn nodded. "From the look of it, your best offers are Maverick and Tonno. I'd say the Orange Dragons, too, but they're a little rowdy and you don't seem like you'd enjoy a crowd." Finn didn't argue. In an organization like the Orange Dragons, he was fairly sure he'd turn into a wall-flower in seconds. "If you choose Maverick, you're looking at housing in Sawada Headquarters. There's no bonus pay, but you will get paid vacations and the work-load seems pretty light. Maverick is a Snatcher, so things might pick up in the future. But it'd be quite easy for you to manage assignments around Tutoring sessions."

"And Tonno?"

"His team is a little strange. They'll provide housing outside of Headquarters and bonus pay, but they don't have a regular workload. There's very little travel expenses to speak of, too. To be frank, they're trouble-shooters for the Las Vegas territories. Unless someone comes in with a complaint or Papa asks for their help, they're not given assignments. I'm afraid I can't tell you much more about their organization. They seem to pop up all over the place with very little rhyme or reason."

"What if I go independent?" Finn asked. "Will I still get assignments?"

"Of course! Independent Family members are essential to keeping all the different teams connected to the core Family, although very few new recruits are qualified. Basically, your skills and assignment preferences will be entered into a database. When the First's needs match your file, you'll be given an assignment. You'll also occasionally be shifted to temporarily fill holes in teams with injured members or when extra manpower is needed. There's very little chance for bonus pay, but you'll accept and reject assignments directly instead of answering to a supervisor."

"Let's do that," he replied with a sigh of relief. "Being in a team sounds nice, but two Tutors and the Gauntlet Program will keep me too busy - "

"Gauntlet program?" the interviewer asked. "Are you wanting to go to Don Vongole Academy? You should have mentioned that sooner! Actually, pardon me. I just noticed the stipulations on some of these offers and there's three letters of recommendation at the bottom of your packet. Let me get the paperwork and I think I can get almost everything situated for you."

The man stepped away. When he returned, he had more than simple paperwork. He had a laptop and his conversational manner abruptly turned efficient.

"First, middle, and last name?"

"I'm dropping them. I'd prefer to keep it at just Finn, if I can."

"Is housing at Sawada Headquarters alright?" he asked with his fingers flying across the keyboard.

"Yes."

"I'll put you with the hitman instead of with the other full-time students. That okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm setting your ammunition allotment at unlimited, but try not to go crazy at the gun ranges."

"Okay."

"Do you need a clothing allotment?"

"No, I don't think so. Someone named Katie has been making clothes for me."

"I'll divert your clothing allotment to pay her. Will you be eating at the cafeteria or will you find your own meals?"

"Can I get half-and-half?" Finn asked. The interviewer nodded and input the answer.

"Students are only allowed assignments on the weekend. Do you want regular employment or varied?"

"What's the difference?"

"Regular means you'll go to the same place every day and do the same job. Varied means you'll do whatever temporary assignment is available."

"Varied, then. Reborn and Papa both said that I shouldn't limit myself."

"Okay, here's where it gets tricky. I have two pieces of paper with options on it and I need you to initial next to everything you're willing to do. The first page is legal jobs. This second page is illegal jobs. The illegal jobs are gated. So, even though you say you can do it, some will require you to have an overseer until you've built enough credibility to be left alone. Do you want me to read the options or...?"

Finn smiled and carefully pulled his blindfold down to hang around his neck. The interviewer gulped, but there was nothing to be worried about as long as Finn kept his eyes on the paper. He couldn't take his eyes off it anyway. The page was filled with dozens upon dozens of jobs - everything from 'accounting' to 'window-washer'. Figuring no experience was wasted, Finn initialed everything.

The second page was a little harder to fill out. Each job included a small description and it was here that Finn saw the true array of the Family's illegal work. 'Snatchers' were thieves and scouts. 'Hitmen' did the dirty work of warnings, punishments, and assassinations. 'Security' acted as perimeter security, extra manpower, lookouts, and bodyguards. 'Transporters' covered more than illegal trafficking. They specialized in offensive driving, managed safe houses, and performed kidnappings. 'Saboteur' were moles, bomb experts, and hackers. 'Entertainers' were people with specialized skills like illegal racers and underground fighters. 'Negotiators' were the illegal paper-pushers and the managers for underground businesses. Finally, 'Doctors' were exactly what they seemed: researchers and underground surgeons.

Finn initialed next to 'Hitman', 'Security', 'Transporters', and 'Saboteur'. As the interviewer reached forward to take the paper, he also initialed next to 'Snatcher' and 'Negotiator'.

"Everything except Entertainer and Doctor?" the interviewer asked without pulling the paper away. Finn grimaced and initialed next to those, too. "Are you sure? Most people only pick one or two. With this wide of a -"

"I have a lot to learn," Finn said as he tugged his blindfold back into place. "You said beginners are given overseers. I'm guessing that means I'll be taught what I need to know to perform the jobs correctly, so there's no harm in keeping my options open. I might not become an instant expert in everything, but I think Papa and Reborn would strangle me if I didn't try."

"Alright. I see you're determined, so I won't argue. Since you're entering the Gauntlet Program, this is actually beneficial for you."

"What is the Gauntlet Program?" he asked. "I was told to enter it, but no one has explained what it is."

"Basically, it's an advanced study program. Every evening after you leave school, you'll be sent out on an assignment with an overseer. These won't be beginner assignments, though. They'll give you the hardest tasks that even experienced Mafioso have trouble with. The idea is to give you ten years experience in a year. By the time you finish high school, you'll be on a level equal to a veteran Mafioso who's ready to retire. Overall, the program will exhaust you mentally, physically, and spiritually, which is why it's so important to have a weekend job. When you're at the breaking point, free-time becomes time for you to dwell. For the next three years, you're going to want to be constantly active or you'll lose your momentum. Now, about your classes at the Academy. I'll sign you up for general studies and the Gauntlet program makes you exempt from joining a club, but what would you like for your electives? You can pick two."

"Did Papa and Reborn suggest anything?"

"Etiquette, Weaponry, Sociology, and Genealogy."

"Etiquette and Genealogy," he decided. "I'll take Weaponry and Sociology next year."

"Okay. I think that's everything, then. Here's your class schedule and a pin you'll need to wear to school to mark you as a Gauntlet student. Say cheese."

"Cheese?" A click and snap followed without an explanation, but Finn figured it out. He'd just had his picture taken.

"Your Mafia Identification Card is printing. It won't have your picture on it, so don't worry. The photo is for your database file and the Vendiche registration records. Only someone with high clearance will be able to see it. As for the card, it'll be updated regularly with your clearance level. You can use it to access Mafia-only facilities and you'll need it to report for some assignments. Here's a debit card, too. It's connected directly to your new bank account and your salary will be directly deposited. There should be a sign-on bonus already in the account. Am I forgetting anything? Oh! Your packet says you're exempt from... Wait."

"What is it?"

"Well, there's usually a paper that says where you should stand for the Welcoming Ceremony, but yours says you're exempt. That can't be right. The Ceremony is where new members are formally sworn into the Family. If you don't go -"

"He won't be part of the Sawada Family." Finn started to stand at the sound of Reborn's voice, but a firm hand on his shoulder held him in his seat. "Enter registration code 'ARC one-dash-six'."

"Y-Yes, sir." The interviewer's fingers tapped across the keyboard. When he paused again, Finn could sense an abrupt shift in his mood. The man was terrified at whatever appeared on his laptop screen. "Sir... I'm not sure if I put it in correctly. It says Mr. Finn is a... an..." The interviewer lowered his voice to a whisper. "He's an -"

"Do you have the clearance to say it out loud?" Reborn asked. The man shook his head. "Then I suggest you pretend you didn't see anything and finish Mr. Finn's placement."

"I-It's finished, sir. I just need to give him a cell phone."

"Bag it with the rest of his stuff."

"Yes, sir."

It took less than thirty seconds for the interviewer to bag up all of Finn's new belongings. As soon as it was handed over, Finn was dragged out of his seat by his arm and forcibly guided out of the room at a quick pace. He didn't ask any questions though. Reborn would tell him everything he needed to know when it became relevant - not a moment before.

"Take off the blindfold. You won't need it anymore."

"Eh?" Finn gaped, but Reborn didn't repeat himself. He simply reached out, yanked the blindfold from Finn's head, and threw it aside. Finn tried to pick it up, but Reborn was dragging him too fast. They were outside the lodge before Finn could gather his wits and the waiting Leon-helicopter didn't bode well for his immediate future.

"You have two minutes to double-check your bags and stow your new things," Reborn said as he shoved Finn toward the suitcase and gym bag waiting on the ground. Finn smothered the urge to ask what was going on and got to work. The cards went in his wallet, the cell-phone into his back pocket, and he buttoned the pin onto the inside of his collar for safe-keeping. Copies of his placement paperwork went into his luggage, which was packed like he'd left it, and-

And he wasn't given time to do anything else. Reborn grabbed the luggage out of his grasp and tossed them into the helicopter, but he kept Finn from climbing inside before it took off.

"He'll take it to the cruise ship. You've got to attend the Welcoming Ceremony."

"But - "

"The Ceremony for your real Family," Reborn added. With this, he finally paused to let Finn catch his breath and everything began falling into place.

"What's an Arcobelano, Reborn?" he asked. The hitman didn't answer immediately. With a gesture for Finn to follow, he waited until they were on the ski lift to the main town before speaking.

"The Arcobelano are the Rainbow," he slowly said, "We're the seven strongest people in the world." Reaching into his suit, he pulled out a small, yellow pacifier and slapped Finn's hand when he tried to touch it. "The Arcobelano are cursed to spend their lives as babies. Many years ago, Hotaru Sawada bent the curse so we were frozen as adults, but the curse is still in effect. The only way we can be completely free of it is to find someone to take our place. For the yellow pacifier, that is you."

"You're saying it's going to turn me into a baby?" Finn asked in disbelief. "That sounds pretty far-fetched."

"It does more than that," he replied as he tucked it into hiding again. "The pacifier is immortality in the palm of your hand, but the curse has to be renewed every fifty years. If you choose to renew it on yourself, then you can live as a baby for centuries. When you want to be free, you find someone to stand in for you. It's as simple and as complicated as that."

"You're picking me to stand in for you?" Reborn nodded and gazed out at the view of the island.

"Being an Arcobelano is a lonely job and there's not many people in the world with the right disposition to do it. I've come across a lot of people in my life who came close, but you're the first to fit every requirement. Your progress in the next five years will determine whether I'm right or not. If I'm wrong, then I'll stand in for the curse renewal. If I'm right, then you will inherit over four hundred years of responsibility."

"But I don't want to be a baby!" Finn objected. "I just want to be the strongest -"

"Everything comes with a price," Reborn solemnly replied. "You don't have to decide now. You're still a long way from earning the right to be an Arcobelano. Right now, we're just going to a Welcoming Ceremony where you'll meet the other Arcobelano."

"But-"

"Quit saying 'but'."

"What about the Sawada Family?" he persisted. "Why do you keep saying I'm not part of the Family?"

"The Arcobelano are freelancers," he said with a long sigh. "We're stronger than ninety-nine percent of the Mafioso out there and I've trained a quarter of the Bosses. Do you think it'd be possible for me to reprimand them if they had the power to punish me? If you're going to be the strongest, then you have to have the same freedom. No one can hold you accountable except for yourself. Stop thinking that you have to answer to the Sawada Family. They're just allies."

"That sounds so cold," Finn mumbled. Reborn shifted uncomfortably, but didn't take back his words. It made everything very confusing. If the Sawada Family was just an ally, then why did Reborn seem so friendly with them?

"How did it feel to get so many offers?" Reborn asked. Finn pressed his lips together. To be honest, it'd felt nice, but Reborn's question made him look below the surface. He was still new to the Family. Most of them had known him for less than a week. Some he'd only met once or twice, yet the offers had all been sent by highly-ranked Mafioso.

It was clearly nepotism. They didn't want Finn for himself. They wanted him because he was Reborn and Papa's student. Regardless of his own abilities or his personality, people wanted to use him to increase their own reputation. By luring him into a team, the team would gain more attention from Papa, more credence for having Reborn's student in their ranks, and they'd have direct access to two of the most important people in the Mafia. The offers were for a trophy, not a teammate.

The thought made him even happier that he'd refused. He knew it was probably going to get worse, too. Since he was independent, there was still room for people to think he was going to believe their false overtures of friendship.

Actually, maybe that was Reborn's reason for staying so close to the Sawada Family...? If it wasn't out of friendship, then maybe it'd been out of necessity. It was a way to keep other Families from hounding him. More importantly, if the curse was renewed every fifty years, then how old was Reborn?

No, he amended. The most important question was how Reborn had stayed on top for so long. If it was true that he'd spent most of his years as a baby, then it was nearly impossible to imagine. Wouldn't someone notice that he never died?

"Travel." Reborn answered the unspoken question as he jumped off the ski lift. Finn jumped off after him and followed as they walked into Mafia-Land's shopping area. "Arcobelano travel a lot and we spend a lot of years training to make the most out of our small forms. The Families come to rely on us too much if we're always available, so you learn to pick and choose when you want to be in the spotlight. That's one of the requirements to be an Arcobelano. You have to be able to disappear, which isn't possible for some people."

"I know the type," Finn offered. "They're the kind who can't be ignored - people like Papa and Ms. Lee. Even if they hid in a box for ten years, people would still remember them when they showed their faces."

"If you hid in a box for two days, people would forget about you," Reborn said. Finn grimaced at the cutting remark, but kept his comments to himself. After all, it was true. "That'll change," he added as they paused at a cafe for a bag of exotic coffee. "The strongest Mafioso always get remembered, but there are ways to deal with it -"

"Like training people to recognize the costume instead of my face?" Finn asked. A corner of Reborn's lips pulled back in a smirk that made Finn proud of himself. So his guess hadn't been wrong. In general, people only saw what they wanted to see. If people got used to seeing him in the same costume, they would identify with the costume. They would describe him by his costume. They wouldn't even be able to recognize him without the costume.

"Have you figured out why you don't need the blindfold anymore?" Finn winced at the question. He knew it wasn't because his ability-training was complete, but he couldn't understand why Reborn had picked NOW to have him remove it. Unless-

"A man with a crutch has two injuries - one on his body and one in his mind."

"Correct. You're never going to gain complete control if you don't have fear to motivate you. I let you wear it for a time since it was useful in widening your perceptions, but you've already passed that lesson. How many children are waiting in line for the amusement park?"

"Seventeen," he answered without looking.

"Nineteen," Reborn corrected. His fist plowed into the top of Finn's head, but he didn't stop walking. Despite the punishment, Finn smiled. He hadn't gotten it perfect, but he'd gotten close. Considering he was still new to using the sightless sensitivity, he thought it was pretty good and he'd only get better with time.

Bypassing the line of waiting people, Finn followed Reborn through the amusement park gates. No one stopped them, although dozens of eyes were not-looking in their direction. The not-looking onlookers only increased as they walked down the main thoroughfare, but Reborn didn't stop. He continued walking forward at a measured pace until they reached a small trailer selling funnel cakes.

At one of the picnic tables in front of the vendor, a woman in her late twenties smiled widely and waved in invitation. Without hesitation, Reborn led Finn to the table and carefully set down the bag of coffee he'd purchased. In response, the woman pushed two funnel cakes and two cups of hot coffee toward them.

"You never come empty handed, Uncle," she admonished as she picked up the bag, opened it, and sniffed. "You always bring me the good stuff, though, so I'm not going to complain." At her gesture, Finn sat across from her, although Reborn arbitrarily leaned against the table-top.

"Where's Gamma?" he asked.

"I sent him for candied peanuts," she replied. Something passed between the woman and Reborn that Finn couldn't identify. His best guess was that the person called Gamma had been sent away on purpose so he wouldn't see Reborn. "You must be Finn," she abruptly said, turning her complete attention toward him. "You can call me Yuni. I hope we can be great friends." For a moment, Finn was struck speechless by the Yuni's smile and the strangest feeling that she was being completely honest. Unlike most of the people he'd recently come across, he got a strong impression that Yuni wasn't expecting anything out of him. When she said 'friends', she meant exactly that and nothing more. "You should eat your funnel cake before it gets cold."

The words caught Finn off-guard. Without thinking twice about it, he picked up the funnel cake and took a bite. Yuni's smile brightened even more over the lack of suspicion, which made Finn blush and choke. Reaching for the coffee to wash down the cake, he froze with a single sip. It was cool enough for him to drink without burning his lips and flavored specifically to his tastes. He could understand one or the other, but it couldn't be coincidence that she'd managed both so perfectly.

"I've got to go, Uncle," she said in a sad tone. "We'll have more time to talk when we meet again."

"What do you want me to tell Colonnello?" Reborn asked as she stood.

"Tell him to get Lal's agreement before he tries to get mine," she replied before disappearing into the crowd.

"Who-" The question didn't leave Finn's lips. It couldn't, because Reborn reached back and shoved his funnel cake in Finn's mouth. A moment later, the man who'd been with Reborn at the gym walked up with a bird on his shoulder and a middle-aged commando in camouflage trailing behind him.

"Colonnello," Reborn stated.

"Did I miss her, kora?"

"Did you think she would see you if you came without Lal Mirch?" Reborn retorted.

"It was worth a shot, kora," he said with a shrug as he walked away. Once more, Finn was left alone with Reborn and, once more, Reborn kept him from asking the all-important question. Thankfully, Reborn only glared at him this time instead of gagging him.

It didn't take long to figure out why he needed to stay silent. At the edge of his non-visual range, Finn felt a spike of bloodlust. No one stepped forward, but Finn caught sight of the source. It was a road-racer sitting in the middle of the crowd on the back of a dirt bike. This one didn't have anyone with him, but his body language was full of disappointment -

Turning in his seat, Finn tracked a strong presence to a man watching from twenty yards away. Again, the crowd moved around him without noticing him, but Finn noticed. There was something about his lab coat and his menacing stare that sent chills of warning down Finn's spine -

"I'm taking this as payment." Turning back to the table, Finn gaped as a man in black robes walked away from the table with the extra funnel cake and Reborn's coffee. Reborn didn't move to stop him, though. His full attention seemed to be focused on a Chinese man who was slowly approaching with a young man trailing behind him. Both of them had hair braided into long tails and their hands clasped in the sleeves of their bright red clothing, but they didn't seem particularly strong.

Yet, for this man alone, Reborn tilted his head in greeting.

"Fon," Reborn said once the pair entered earshot.

"Reborn," the man replied with a matching tilt of his head. "I see we are the last to arrive. This is my disciple, Wen." The young man behind him bowed slightly.

"This is Finn," Reborn replied. Finn blushed over being caught sitting down and jumped to his feet to attempt his own non-verbal greeting.

"I see," Fon said. "A book tightly shut is but a block of paper. I hope you are giving him plenty to read, Reborn."

"There's still time."

"So there is," Fon agreed. Giving another small bow in farewell, he walked away with his disciple following. They melted into the crowd as quickly as Yuni had and a quick glance around proved the others had also disappeared.

Finn didn't need to ask 'who' anymore. Seven passing visitors with three retainers equaled seven Arcobelano with three replacements. Finn couldn't help himself. He shuddered. The strongest people in the world were gathered in the same one mile area and no one outside the group had noticed. Even Finn, who was part of the group, didn't understand a quarter of the 'meeting' which had transpired in front of him.

What kind of world had Reborn just introduced him to?


	21. Chapter 21  Finn's First Rush

The trip home kept him too busy to think. While the rest of the new recruits bonded with veterans, met their new teammates, and enjoyed the leisurely cruise, Finn was training. The moment he woke up, Papa was waiting with breakfast and a book. As soon as he finished eating, Papa went over the book and quizzed him while he performed an insane amount of pushups and situps.

After that, he went to the ship's gym for a two hour stint of training with Leon and an hour-long 'cool down', followed by twenty minutes in a sauna that might as well have been filled with magma. Then he was allowed to eat, although Reborn stole it whenever he let his guard down.

In the afternoon, without fail, Reborn knocked him off the side of the ship and he was forced to swim for his life in freezing waters until someone noticed him and threw him a life preserver. That made him a little upset since he'd nearly been pulled into the ship's turbines twice, but he'd already noticed the Leon-submarine hiding under the ship to save him if he was pushed too far.

Once he was dry and warm again, Reborn chased him around the ship with a cattle prod until he literally dropped and he usually didn't wake until the next morning when the whole schedule repeated itself. He didn't get to eat dinner even once during the cruise, but the results were noticeable by the time they reached shore. His luggage was as light as a pillow, his pants had to be belted to stay up, and a single glance at his bare arms made him smile. For once in his life, he had muscles worth being kissed.

Unfortunately, no one stepped up to do the honors. To the left and the right, under the guidance of team supervisors and overseers, people loaded up into vans, trucks, and buses to ship themselves to their new bases of operation. Wondering how he was supposed to get back to Las Vegas, Finn walked up to a man standing around with a clipboard and opened his mouth to ask, but he was immediately shut out. The man ignored him completely and ran off to correct a mistake with another recruit's transportation.

"Need a ride?" Turning around, Finn's lips parted in surprise at the sight of... of... What was his name again? "I'm Ray. Tonno's partner...?" Finn's expression cleared and he juggled his luggage to extend a hand in greeting. "I heard you registered as independent, but it's not a good idea to ride on the bus with the others. It tends to be filled with the temperamental guys, so the bus is usually late getting back. The arguments get out of hand in such a tight space. I've still got room in Tonno's truck, though."

"I -"

"We've got snacks and Tonno offered to buy dinner for everyone," Ray added with a wide grin that faded when Finn continued to hesitate. "Look. I'll be honest. Tonno was a little upset you rejected his offer and he wanted me to talk to you. I think you might have gotten the wrong impression from your visit and -"

"It was nothing personal," Finn interrupted. "I'm starting school soon and I've got two Tutors who act like they want to kill me everyday. I just don't have time for teamwork."

"We know," came the unexpected reply. "That's why Tonno wanted me to talk to you. He has a pretty good idea what you're probably going through because of Reborn and Papa and he said to tell you that he's not looking for a teammate or a trophy."

"Then what's in it for him?"

"I kind of wish you hadn't asked that," Ray said with a wince. "Tonno told me to be honest when I talked to you, so the truth is..."

"Is what?"

"He wants to piss off Xanxus," he mumbled sheepishly. Finn's eyes bulged. "Tonno is related to him. Tonno says he wants to help you just so Xanxus doesn't have the satisfaction of thinking he played a role in your success. It's sort of a family rivalry type thing. Tonno knows you're going to need help eventually and he just wants you to know he's on hand for anything you need - even if it's just a ride home. Just think of it this way: even Reborn uses the Family as a support base. He could probably manage without us, but having the Family at hand can smooth the way. This isn't any different. By offering you a place with us, we make sure that no one else gets their hands on you and tries to use you in the wrong way."

"Can I think about it?" Finn asked.

"Of course!" Ray replied with a wide smile. "Go ahead and ride with us, though. We can get you home ahead of everyone else and you can take the tour before the other independent recruits reach Headquarters."

Since the docks were mostly empty and the bus had already left, Finn didn't have a choice. He followed Ray to Tonno's armored truck where a very recognizable bunch of people were loading up the baggage they'd collected during the trip. With the exception of Tonno in the driver's seat and Maverick leaning on the front bumper, everyone wore suits. Mori-Mori's suit was tailor to fit her curves, although she wasn't familiar with the tight skirt. Every time she bent over for another bag, the fabric rode up her thighs and gave the group an open view of her panties. Welsh was a little better off, although he'd discarded his suit's jacket and his arms were bulging out of his short-sleeved undershirt like he was trying to imitate the incredible Hulk.

Yet, the biggest surprises were waiting in the back of the truck. Dressed professionally with her hair tightly pulled back in a braid, Ariana sat on a built-in bench with a bag in her lap. Next to her sat Ryan Jacobs, who pointedly looked away before their eyes could meet. Finn matched the sentiment, keeping his eyes locked on the ground before an unfortunate incident could occur.

"You should already know Ariana and Ryan," Ray said, patting him on the back as he climbed into the truck. "They've both been in the Family for over a year, but they just signed onto Maverick's team, so they rode along to pick up the newbies. Hey, Mori! Welsh! Have you met -"

"We've met," Mori-Mori grumbled as she tossed the last bag into the truck. Finn grimaced. She had to be mad that he hadn't spent any of the cruise with her. He'd have to figure out some way to make it up to her, although that would have to wait until later. For now, it was more important to figure out why Maverick's group was being transported by Tonno. It didn't make sense unless the Family's 'teams' were more interconnected than Finn originally guessed.

"Maverick is part of Tonno's team," Finn stated.

"Yup," Ray confirmed as he arranged the luggage so there was room for everyone to sit. "Tonno's team is mostly made up of independent Mafioso. Everyone follows their own rules, but they use Tonno as a barrier so they don't have to deal directly with the core Family. That's why he figured you'd fit in with us, although I hear Maverick was spitting nails when he heard Tonno had made his own offer. That's probably what they're talking about up front."

"There's no need to talk about me behind my back," Maverick said, poking his head around the open door. "If you're done loading, then sit down. We can talk while we're on the move." Keeping his eyes on the floor of the truck, Finn claimed the seat closest to the door. It was as far as he could get from Ryan Jacobs without walking home. Thankfully, Welsh sat next to him and the man's large frame helped block the view. Mori-Mori sat on the other side of Welsh, across from her sister, and Maverick took the seat opposite of Finn while Ray rode up front with Tonno.

Once the doors were shut and the truck started moving, the atmosphere became noticeably awkward. Prepared to ride home in silence, Finn crossed his arms over his chest and tried to get comfortable. He even closed his eyes to keep from incidentally looking at anyone, but Maverick wasn't interested in letting him nap.

"I've withdrawn my offer," Maverick said. "If you want to join Tonno's team, there won't be any hard feelings, Finn. I didn't know the full scope of your situation when I submitted the paperwork."

"And what's the scope of my situation?" Finn asked without opening his eyes. "You'll have to pardon me for asking, but I haven't talked about my situation with anyone. I'd like to know what everyone's been thinking."

"Uhh, I'm not sure how to answer that," Maverick replied. "I don't have any details, but I figure something big is going on. When I made my offer, I only knew about your rogue ability and the little I saw during our first meeting. I thought you might need a friend, but it seems like I underestimated you. Papa and Reborn argued over you. They wouldn't do that unless you were something extraordinary."

"There's nothing special about him," Ryan mumbled under his breath. Finn clenched his teeth together and kept his eyes closed. He wasn't going to be baited. Regardless of what Ryan or anyone else thought, he was going to become the strongest hitman in the world.

"There's something special about everyone," Ariana corrected. Her angelic voice gave Finn chills like it always had, regardless of his changed perspective of her. "Just because he beat you in front of Papa, you shouldn't hold a grudge."

"Tell that to him," Ryan said. "He's the one that made me look bad -"

"You made yourself look bad," Finn growled through his teeth.

"I've changed," he snapped. "I might have been a bastard in high school, but I was serious about Bridget. Thanks to you, I can't see her anymore. Every day since that fight, I've had to prove myself just so I could stay in the Family."

"You reap what you sow."

"Y-You-" Ryan didn't finish his sentence. Finn's eyes snapped open as the truck swerved to an abrupt stop, tossing the luggage messily across the floor. Before anyone could ask what was going on, a hail of gunfire impacted the side of the vehicle. Everyone ducked for cover, but the bullets didn't penetrate the armor siding.

"Finn!" Ray shouted as he opened the access hatch separating the cargo area from the front of the truck. Finn's head snapped up. "We've got company. The glass isn't going to hold for long and Tonno thinks it's too risky to send anyone outside. Do you think you can use your eyes to counterattack?"

"I'll try," he agreed. Scrambling to his feet, he jumped over the scattered luggage and ducked into the passenger's seat. In the driver's seat, Tonno was staring daggers at the cracks in his windshield. Outside the windshield-

Finn ducked as another hail of semi-automatic fire was unleashed by two men hiding behind the doors of an SUV. There was another car flanked to their right and a third likely positioned on their left.

"They're fucking up my truck," Tonno snarled. He looked ready to jump out the door and kill the gunmen with his bare hands, but a whisper from Ray made him control himself.

"We're running out of time," Ray prompted. Nodding in agreement, Finn peeked over the dashboard at the enemy- an enemy he needed to get mad at instead of being afraid.

They were an enemy who was trying to kill him-

No, they were an enemy trying to hurt Ariana and Mori. Those had to be the real targets. The rest of them were considered lambs that needed to be slaughtered. Yeah. That made him mad, alright. If it wasn't bad enough that they were targeting women, they were underestimating him.

Finn was being underestimated AGAIN. What? They didn't think he could fight back? Well, that showed how much they knew. He was going to be the strongest, damnit! Stronger than Ryan! Stronger than Maverick! Stronger than Papa! Stronger than Reborn!

Fuck anyone who got in his way.

Clenching his fist, Finn felt a certain amount of satisfaction as the first man flew backward, hit the ground, and didn't get up. The second one went flying a moment later. Looking out the passenger side window, the rear-view mirror cracked as two more enemies fell.

Before Finn could stand up to look out the driver's side window to deal with the enemies on the right, Tonno threw the vehicle in reverse and hit the gas until the right-side assailants came into view. Their rifles turned to follow the truck and they fired. Finn fired back with his anger, but the bullets were faster and the windshield didn't hold. A wave of Orange Flame rushed out of Tonno to grab most of the bullets as the enemy hit the ground, but two still managed to get through.

The first scraped past Finn's shoulder and embedded itself in his seat. The second hit Ray with enough force to spin him around. He cried out as he fell and Finn froze. He didn't know what to think and he didn't know what to do, but there were others in the truck who did. Tonno dove out of his seat, rolling Ray into his lap so he could see the damage. Ariana wasn't far behind, jumping over the pair so she could dig a medical kit from under the driver's seat.

There was blood. There were tears. Finn faintly heard Ray saying that it was only his arm, but Finn's ears refused to accept it. This wasn't a stage-prop like the body on the cruise ship. This wasn't a throw-away companion from a video game. This was Ray - a living, thinking person who'd been nice to him - and those bastards had hurt him.

The blood rushed to Finn's head and he was already getting out of the truck before he made the conscious decision to act. Stopping at the first fallen enemy, Finn unleashed his ability, glared with all the rage in his heart, and he didn't stop until the body stopped twitching. Picking up the man's rifle, he went to the next enemy and glared. Then the next. Then the next.

Along the way, he memorized the SUV's license plate numbers and collected wallets to go with the rifles, figuring the First would want some way to identify the attackers, but the bulk of his focus was set to eliminating the remaining threat. Once Finn was positive all six were dead, he stole a handkerchief from one of the corpses and put the middle SUV into drive. After the road was clear, he wiped his fingerprints from the steering wheel and returned to Tonno's truck.

Glancing into the cargo area, Finn made up his mind as soon as he saw Tonno. The guy was a mess, despite Ray's attempts to tell him that it was merely a flesh wound.

"I'll drive," Finn offered. Dumping the rifles and the wallets on top of someone's luggage, Finn returned to the driver's seat and put the vehicle in gear before anyone could argue.

Mori-Mori yelped from the back when he hit the gas, but no one complained. It was a good thing, because Finn didn't know what he'd do if someone tried to stop him. He didn't know a damn thing about helping someone who was injured, but he knew how to drive. It was something he could do and he had the urgent need to do _something_.

So he drove. He drove until the ocean was a distant memory. He drove until the sun began to set. He drove with the sound of the wind passing through the front windshield. He drove at the direction of the navigator who decided to sit next to him at some point. He drove until he saw the lights of Las Vegas and then... Then, he pulled over.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked from the passenger seat. "We're almost home."

Finn couldn't answer. The lights of Las Vegas did something - something he couldn't voice. It was as if the entire world shattered around him. The clarity disappeared and his ears filled with a buzzing sound. The speedometer began to melt and the other cars passing on the highway began to look like a swarm of giant beetles. He felt the need to vomit, but he didn't have the strength. He could barely keep his head up. Sagging against the steering wheel, he fought the urge to pass out. He wasn't home yet. He couldn't pass out until he got home.

"Finn," Maverick said, suddenly appearing at his side. "You're going to be okay. You're just coming down from a Rush. It's something similar to a runner's high, but Mafioso get it when they survive a life-or-death situation. It'll pass in a few minutes. Ryan, move for a second." Finn heard Ryan move. A moment later, Maverick was dragging him out of the driver's seat and into the passenger's seat. "Shit. Why didn't you tell anyone you were hit?" Finn couldn't give him an answer. He hadn't felt it, although he was growing aware of the pain now that it'd been pointed out. "Ryan, drive. Get us home. Ariana! I need that medkit up here!"

"What happened?" she asked.

"Finn got scratched," he said as he prodded Finn's arm. "It's already clotted, but it looks pretty nasty. Clean it up for him. And Finn -"

"Un?"

"Nice work back there."

The praise was so unexpected that Finn's head began to clear. His eyes came back into focus so he could see Ariana kneeling next to him with a cotton ball and a bottle of alcohol. The moment she touched it to his wound, the extra pain opened the path so he could return to his senses.

"Um. I got their wallets and their license plate numbers for identification," he said. Looking over his shoulder, he gave a hesitant smile when he saw Maverick was hovering in the hatch. "I figured the guns probably won't be traceable, but maybe the First can reuse them. I didn't want to leave them laying around for anyone to pick up."

"That was quick thinking," Maverick replied. "Did Reborn teach you to do that?"

"N-No," Finn said uncertainly. Hissing as Ariana poured more alcohol on his arm, Finn tried to come up with an explanation for his actions. He had nothing, though. "It just seemed like the right thing to do. And I... I..." _I killed them_, he thought, but he couldn't say it out loud. Maverick seemed to read his thoughts, though. As Finn turned back to speechlessly stare at the dashboard, he patted Finn's shoulder and didn't ask any questions.

"Do you know why Papa and Reborn are so interested in you?" Ariana asked as Ryan pulled the truck onto an off-ramp. Finn nodded, although he didn't verbalize it. He knew Ariana was trying to distract him, but it wasn't something he wanted to talk about. People would only laugh at him if he said he was going to replace Reborn.

"How are things going with the Samurai?" he countered. Ariana's face lit up in red and the follow dab with the cotton-ball was particularly harsh.

"I heard you signed up for the Academy," she said, continuing the search for a neutral topic. In reply, Finn reached up and pulled open his stiff collar so she could see the Gauntlet emblem pinned to the inside. "Oh," she mumbled. "I should have guessed. It seems like you're being pushed pretty hard. Mori-Mori said Papa and Reborn didn't let you relax for the entire trip home."

"I have a lot to learn and I'm still at the starting line. I only have five years until -" _Keep your mouth shut_, Reborn's voice said in the back of Finn's head.

"Five years until what?" Ariana asked as she pulled out a roll of bandages.

"Who knows?" Leaving it at that, Finn focused his gaze out the passenger's side window to block further attempts at conversation. Ariana tried to get a real answer out of him, but he ignored her until Tonno pulled her away to check on Ray.

The rest of the trip passed in an uncomfortable haze of silence and a series of flashbacks that triggered less emotion than an ant. It seemed so surreal. He knew six men were dead because of him, but there was nothing. Even when he purposely searched his memory, the only answer he found was 'better them than us'. It wasn't right. He knew he should feel something.

He'd have to ask Papa about the Rush and find out if apathy was a normal side-effect.

But, first, he had to see his new home. They were waved through the entrance of a gated community at top speed and Ryan pulled the truck into the garage of the first house on the left. Getting out as the garage door slid shut, Finn held onto the passenger door until strength returned to his legs, but it wasn't his legs that were having a problem. The floor was rumbling.

Finn's jaw dropped as they began sinking into the ground on a garage-sized elevator. Stumbling around to the back of the truck where the others were unloading, he found Maverick waiting with a wide grin on his face.

"Welcome to Sawada Headquarters," he said as the wall disappeared and they were given an unbelievable view of a cavern stretching the length of six houses. Under the neighboring house, another enormous lift lowered a pair of black vans with people already pulling out their baggage. The lift after that held a limousine which was already unloading at ground level. "This is just the garage. Wait until you see the rest of it," Maverick added with a gesture for everyone to claim their baggage.

Grabbing his own, Finn left the rifles and the wallets for someone else to deal. Tonno stayed behind with Ray as a medic rushed forward once they were 'docked' with the ground. Finn followed the rest of the group off the platform. Mori-Mori, Ariana, and Ryan immediately split off, but Maverick led him and Welsh to a waiting golf cart holding a waiting driver.

"Welcome to Sawada Headquarters," the woman said in a pleasant voice once they were seated inside. There was something wrong with her tone, though. It had almost seemed synthesized.

"She's an android," Maverick explained as the golf cart began crawling across the 'garage'. "The First is still working on her voice box, so try to ignore the sound filtering until he can get it fixed. Hey, Imp. Finn and Welsh need the full tour, so step on it."

"You asked for it," she said as she slammed her foot on the gas. Finn choked and reached for a safety bar, but that didn't save him when she hit the brakes at the opposite end of the cavern. He nearly flew out of his seat and only Welsh's quick reflexes pulled him back in time. Jumping out before the robot could think to hit the gas again, Finn barely got clear before she sped away with tires squealing.

"I must have pissed her off," Maverick mumbled. "Remind me to apologize later."

At Maverick's gesture, Finn forgot about the robot and headed through a heavy steel hatch. Beyond it was a hallway that looked similar to a hotel hallway, from the beige wallpaper to the dark carpeting imprinted with the Sawada Family Logo. The only difference was the lack of a waiting bellhop, although Papa Tsuna's smile suggested he was willing to act.

"I'll take Finn from here," Papa said. Maverick bowed slightly in acceptance and hurriedly led Welsh away, leaving Finn at a loss. They weren't in Mafia Land anymore. Was it still okay for him to act familiar with Papa? "I won't bite," Papa teased with a wave of his cane to tell Finn to follow. "I heard about the attack. No - Don't say anything. You don't need to make a report. Tonno already called and gave me the gist of it. I just wanted to see for myself that you're okay. He said you were stuck in a Rush."

"I'm fine now," he replied.

"Good." Papa smiled and paused in an hallway intersection. "Then let me give you a quick rundown of this facility. We're currently on level three. Down the right hallway is the infirmary, where you'll go if you get even a scratch. We'll skip it for now, but I want you to get that arm looked at before you go to bed. Down the left hallway is the offices. You'll go there to check your assignments and fill out incident reports. They've also got an accountants and councilors on hand. It's mandatory to talk to them at least once a month, so you'll want to stop in within the next few days and schedule an appointment. Understand so far?"

Once Finn nodded, Papa led him further down the hallway to another intersection. "Shooting ranges to the right, cafeteria to the left." Moving on, he stopped in front of a three-way intersection next to a wall of elevators. "Game room to the right, gym to the left." Going into the elevator, Papa slapped his hand next to the control panel. "Level one is the war room and the main offices. Don't go there unless you're ordered to. Level two is also off-limits unless you're invited. It's the private gym and assessment courses. Level four and five are housing. You're on level four. Level six through ten are restricted and you have to have the right clearance on your MIC to access them. It's possible you'll be sent to one of them during the Gauntlet Program, but don't explore down there on a whim. You'll set off alarms. Understand?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good boy," Papa replied with a smile. Thumbing the button for level four, he added, "You seem to have gotten control of your eyes." Finn rocked backward and his jaw fell open. "Don't tell me you didn't notice."

"I-I didn't," Finn gasped. Holding his hand out, Finn stared at his fingers in awe. He... He could feel it. He could feel the pressure his eyes were exerting and he could stop the effect at will. "How-?"

"It had to be the Rush," Papa shrugged. "Up until now, you haven't used your ability on purpose. When you finally did, something in your little head must have snapped into place. It's like riding a bike. Once you've actually done it, you can't forget the feeling."

"Is that why..." Finn didn't finish the sentence, but it silently finished itself: _I don't feel anything about those guys I hurt?_

"No," he replied as the elevator stopped. Papa stepped out and Finn followed him down the hall. "That's because you're not a natural hitman; you're a natural assassin. There's a difference. A natural hitman has the instincts to survive, but their reflex is defense. A natural assassin also has the instincts to survive, but their reflex is offense. They automatically react to neutralize an enemy in the same way a normal person would neutralize a cockroach. We've known you had that reflex for a while now. That's why you were listed with Varia-potential."

"How-"

"There were a lot of signs," he said. "But you have to face the truth sooner or later, Mr. Finn. Along with being a stalker, you're a psychopath. You're capable of dissociating yourself from the people around you. You feel like the entire world is a stage and the people in it are dolls created for your own benefit. Instead of focusing on the things you didn't feel, I suggest you focus on the things you did feel. Tonno said you reacted very strongly when you saw Ray was bleeding. Can I take that to mean you felt a connection with him?"

"Uh... well... I..." Finn shut his mouth for a moment so he could collect his thoughts. He was a psychopath? That was a new one. "Ray was... I mean, he's a nice guy and those other guys hurt him. I didn't know what else to do, so..."

"So you got rid of the dolls you didn't want to play with," Papa supplied. Finn was horrified at the description, but Papa took it in stride. "Don't worry, Finn. Every person has their own view on the world and I'm not going to belittle yours. It'll actually help you in the years to come, although I have to admit that it's good to know you have a path of redemption." Pausing at the floor's third intersection, Papa smiled. "In the future, I hope you'll be as reliable for me as you were for Ray."

"O-Of course," he replied. "You're one of the nicest people I know, Papa."

"Music to my ears." Papa laughed and pointed down the hallway with his cane. "Your room is thirty-three. You can use your MIC to get inside. Just turn on the television if you need anything else before morning." Papa started to walk away, but paused and looked back with a warm smile. "Oh, before I forget... Welcome home, Finn."


	22. Chapter 22 Finn and the Control Room

Finn sat on the edge of his new bed and stared in awe of his new room. It had a king size bed, a wide-screen television mounted on the wall, a stereo system, a private bathroom complete with air jets in the tub, a mini-fridge, and... and a list next to an intercom with numbers to connect him with housekeeping, the facility's dry-cleaners, the cafeteria, the offices, the garage, and the infirmary.

"I'm in a miniature penthouse," Finn said with a laugh. Before he could get too excited, he paused and looked at the television a second time. There was no remote, no DVD player, and no cable box. Was his heaven really a hell? Would the Family put such a beautiful piece of equipment on a closed-circuit?

"Excuse me, Mr. Finn," a pleasantly female voice erupted from the stereo speakers. "If you want to watch television, then please say so. Reborn said he would stick a virus in my data conduits if I scanned you, so I can't read your vitals to predict what you want."

"What?" Finn choked. Getting to his feet, he looked around for the cameras, but he didn't see any. "Who are you?" In answer, the television turned itself on, although the channel wasn't set to sports. It was set to a camera feed of a Mafia woman in a black business-suit.

"I'm Imp," she greeted as if she were standing face-to-face with him.

"Imp?"

"It stands for Internal Management Program," she said. "I'm the A.I. responsible for managing the Family's digital infrastructure and ensuring every Family member has a little one-on-one attention. Mostly, I'm treated like a glorified concierge, but I'm also programmed to act as an emotive companion. Whether it's a particular song you'd like to hear or you need someone to lend their ear, I'm available to help you with anything you need."

"And you'll record everything," Finn supplied with a groan.

"Typically, yes," she said as she started strolling around the screen like it was a three-dimensional landscape. "But Reborn already contacted me and made my limits very clear. In your case, I scan nothing and I remember nothing. If anyone asks about you, I know nothing. You can trust me completely. As a token of good faith, I've already deleted all extraneous information from your file."

"What?"

"In other words," she said, holding up a peace sign, "even Papa won't find your mother's name unless you remind him of it. I'll clean up after you, too, so no one can track your movements. For example, if you order a pizza from the cafeteria, I'll delete the records of the order after it gets here. If you borrow a car from the garage, I'll disconnect the GPS and record it as being under maintenance until you return."

"Can you do that?" Finn asked in awe.

"Of course," she nodded. "You're listed as an Arcobelano, Mr. Finn. Your security clearance is equal to Sawada the First's."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry." Completely misunderstanding the reason behind his outburst, she said, "Not every Arcobelano has complete access to the Sawada Headquarters. Only Reborn and you have that privilege as the Family's way of showing appreciation for your many years of loyal friendship. Would you like to inspect the control room?" Finn didn't bother to ask. He simply nodded his head and stood as a wall panel popped open next to his closet door.

Poking his head inside, he grinned at the long hallway with lights flickering at the end. This was starting to turn into something straight out of James Bond and the impression only deepened when he got the courage to explore. The 'control room' was more like a 'surveillance room'. It was incredibly small. His head hit the ceiling and his rear barely fit into the only available chair, but that was the last thing he cared about. Spread out in front of him were six screens, dozens of buttons and levers, and an espresso machine.

"What is all this?" Finn asked. As he'd already guessed, Imp could hear him. She appeared on the top left screen with an enthusiastic wave.

"It's the control room," she answered. "Reborn uses it to keep track of the Family. It also acts as transportation when you don't want to be noticed. It can take you anywhere you want to go and it's great for quick escapes."

"What do you mean?" Before she could answer, the door to the room snapped shut and Finn's stomach dropped like he was riding an elevator. A moment later, the sensation stopped and the door opened itself again.

Prying himself out of the chair, Finn curiously walked down the hallway again, but the door to his room was gone. In it's place was a ladder and a ceiling hatch. Finn couldn't restrain himself. He popped it open and climbed out to find-

Reborn sitting on the floor.

"Having fun?" Reborn asked, firing a rubber dart at Finn's forehead. It hit with perfect accuracy and wiggled in place each time Finn moved. Finn blushed and yanked it off- or tried to. It didn't want to come off and, for a split second, he forgot he was on a ladder. He tried to pull it off with both hands and ended up falling back down into the hall. This was apparently what Reborn intended to happen, because he climbed down after him with Leon resting on his hat.

"You could just tell me I'm not supposed to be in here," Finn grumbled as he pulled off the dart, stood up, and dusted himself off.

"I never said that," Reborn corrected. _You should just be more careful when you stick your head out. _Finn groaned, but the lesson was learned. He'd definitely be more careful in the future.

Fitting back into the control room alongside Reborn was difficult, but it was worth it to see the dignified hitman squeeze himself into the child-sized chair. Finn's amusement didn't last long, though. As the door slid shut, Reborn showed him the control room's true power. On the screen next to Imp, a video feed of Papa appeared, showing him while he rocked a small toddler to sleep in a nursery. On the screen next to that, he was shown the facilities' kitchen along with the day's dinner preparations. On the first of the bottom screens, Reborn set the controls to an office.

"Deter Plaza, the manager's office," Reborn supplied. Next to that, Mr. Gokudera appeared, having an argument with Elario in an elevator. And the last screen- Finn averted his eyes and blushed at the sight of Ariana showering.

"Reborn!" he objected. Reborn smirked and twisted a control that substituted the picture of Ariana for one of Mori-Mori walking down a street. At first, Finn didn't understand the relevance, but it didn't take long to put the clues together. "The Sawada Household, the kitchens, Deter Plaza, private showers, and even the street? How did you bug so many places, Reborn?"

"My minions," he replied. "From here, I can watch anything my insects can. This control room was built by the Arcobelano called Verde. You might have seen him at Mafia Land. He was the one in the lab coat."

"And he just gave this to you? Why?"

"I forgot," Reborn shrugged. "But you need to get familiar with using it. With this, you can watch everything and travel anywhere without being seen. This is more than a control room, Finn. It's a module that's situated in an artificially created dimensional space. Once that door shuts, you've effectively left the real world and you can instantly reconnect it anywhere without displacing physical matter."

"What about security?" Finn asked. "How do you keep it from being stolen?"

"There's me," Imp said with another wave.

"And me," a slightly different model said, popping onto the next screen.

"And me," a third model said from the third screen.

"Imp, Cici, and Pandora are all connected," Reborn said, waving to the three girls. "There are also my insects and Leon, who perform maintenance on the hardware for me. Anyone who steps in here without authorization would be dead faster than you can say 'Vongola traditional waking method'."

"V-?"

"You can't tell anyone about us, Finn," the Cici model said. "And you can't let anyone else inside here, even if it means you have to leave someone to die."

"But-"

"She's right," Reborn said with his gaze focused on the control panel in front of him. "This is more than a spying tool, Finn. As far as the Family knows, Pandora was destroyed in the fire that wiped out the Vongola Headquarters. They don't know I kept a complete copy of their Master Database. This room also contains over forty years of my personal surveillance records, which a copy of Cici's program is managing for me, and the entire history of the Arcobelano. In the wrong hands, this control room could be more damaging to the world than an atomic bomb."

"But-"

"Stop saying 'but'."

"How can you expect me to let someone die when I could use this to save them?" Finn persisted.

"Because it's your job," he replied. "The Arcobelano don't exist for a single person. We exist for the sake of the world as a whole. As the strongest, it's your job to withhold your strength and let the dominos fall. You're only allowed to get involved when things begin snowballing toward a major catastrophe."

"That's-"

"If you start whining about the unfairness of the world, I'll shoot you where you stand," Reborn warned. Finn's lips sealed themselves shut. When he opened them again, there was only one question left to ask.

"So, how do you drive it?"

"Sit," Reborn ordered as he pried himself out of the miniature chair. Without hesitation, Finn sat with his knees tucked against his chest and his hands tightly wrapped around the armrests to keep himself from prematurely touching anything. "The key is here," Reborn said, pressing a yellow button on the control panel. With a mechanical whirring noise, a card ejected from the upper corner and the lights on the panel died. It didn't stay that way for long, though. With a touch, Reborn did _something _that made the card erupt in bright yellow flames.

"It only takes Sun Flames, so you won't be able to use it to its full capacity until you've been trained in using yours," Reborn said as he pushed the card back down in its slot. "You won't be able to open the doorway without Imp until you've gotten control of your Flames, either."

"That sucks."

"Pay attention."

"Yes, sir."

"For now, I'll only teach you how to use the surveillance equipment," he said, pointing to the buttons, knobs, and levers at the center of the panel. "Press this and you can target a specific person for long-term surveillance. This is useful for people like the First and the Family's Guardians, but you have to double-check it every few days. The stronger the hitman you follow, the higher your chance of losing your bug. If they kill your bug or the bug loses track of them, you have to reenter the name to send a new one. This button lets you enter locations instead of people. The insects will nest so you can have access at all times. Turn this knob to switch between moving feeds you've programed. Turn this knob to switch between stationary feeds you've programmed. Hit this to search for someone speaking about a specific topic and use this lever to refine the relevancy. This button will allow you to review the surveillance database and this one will allow you to record new files. The instant replay, fast forward, and rewind buttons are these buttons. These six buttons allow you to turn on the sound for individual screens and this knob is the volume control. Finally, this is a standard alpha-numeric keyboard. Got it?"

"I-I think so," Finn mumbled. Looking over the control board with a critical eye, it wasn't hard to remember everything. Nothing was labeled, but the layout was laid out in logical sections. Targeting section there. Playback section there. The lever refined searches. It didn't seem so hard. To give it a test run, Finn ran a search on his own name. Ten seconds later, the six screens lit up with people he didn't recognize. Pushing the lever forward to refine the search, he started recognizing people at the second click. Curious about the maximum refinement, he continued pushing it until it reached its limits.

All six screens filled with the same image. Seeing Papa, the First, and Hotaru sitting around a desk holding the wallets and rifles from the attack on Tonno's truck, Finn hit record and turned on the sound.

"... wouldn't be good," Hotaru said.

"I agree," the First added with a heavy sigh. "Finn is still too new to us. I know Reborn is vouching for him, but something like this could drastically alter his state-of-mind."

"I think you're not giving him enough credit," Papa replied, clasping his hands around his cane. "Finn has already stated he has no interest in his father. He's -"

"Papa," Hotaru interrupted. "Take it from someone who knows. The more he says he doesn't want to meet his father, the more he really does."

"Normally, I'd agree with you, but not Finn. Even if you told him the truth, it wouldn't affect him. At most, he'd shed a few tears, but I promise you they wouldn't be real ones. They'd be 'duty' tears because Finn is well aware of social norms. That's his weakness."

"Is that why you fought with Reborn?" Hotaru asked.

"Damn straight!" Papa spat in sudden frustration. "With a little work, I could have worked my magic and gotten Finn to a point where he wasn't just acting like he was normal; I was going to get him to think and feel like a normal person, too. But Reborn isn't going to let me. He's planning on turning Finn into a heartless killing m- Well, maybe that's not giving Reborn enough credit, but mark my words. If Reborn keeps training him, Finn is going to be a lone wolf without a pack."

"That can't be right," Hotaru objected. "You've always said Reborn is the only reason you have a Family."

"Ah," Papa agreed. "But Reborn isn't training a Boss this time. That makes a huge difference."

"This isn't going anywhere," the First interjected. "Do we tell Finn or not?"

"No," Hotaru snapped. "It's too soon."

"Yes," Papa countered. "It might be too soon, but it could be a good opportunity with the right handling. Let me tell him. Maybe I can use it to get him to connect with more people."

"I understand your intentions, but my vote goes with Hotaru," the First replied. "It's too much, Papa. No matter what we do, word is going to spread that the Caesar Family attacked us. If anyone finds out that Finn was the target instead of your daughters, then Mafioso all over the world are going to be looking at him to figure out why. And if word gets out that Finn killed his own father... You know how Mafioso feel about blood ties. He'll be labeled as a traitor, even though his father abandoned him first. I think the best solution is to sweep this under the rug for now. We can tell Finn later, after he's has some time to get used to everything. For now, the Caesar Boss has already released a statement saying the men had gone rogue, so we don't have to retaliate to save face. I know this isn't the best solution, but it's what I'm deciding. Keeping the peace comes before individual needs."

"If your mind is set, then I can't argue," Papa said in disappointment. "Was there anything else you needed to talk to me about?"

Too stunned to move, Finn stared at the screen with a blank expression until Reborn reached past to stop the recording, turn off the sound, and lower the search refinement. He couldn't think of a way to respond. He couldn't think, period. The attack had been aimed at him? Did that mean his father had been trying to kidnap him or kill him? Which of the six had been his father? He couldn't remember any of their faces.

Why didn't he feel anything? He knew he should be crying. He knew he was capable of crying. Hadn't he cried in Papa's lap? What was the difference between then and now?

"You never met the real one," Reborn answered. It was true. Out of the six men he'd killed, he'd never met any of them before. It changed nothing to hear that one of them was a blood relative. They were dead and he was alive. The end.

"I'm not very compassionate," Finn said, hugging his legs for warmth. "I wonder why I'm so selfish."

"It's just the way we are," Reborn replied. "There are people who cry for those who die in an earthquake halfway around the world and there are people who don't cry unless there's a personal connection. You're the latter and you have no personal connection with your real father. But, in my opinion, Tsuna was wrong. You're not a psychopath just because you dissociate yourself. You only become a psychopath when you stop needing a reason to end someone's life."

Despite the severity of the discussion, the thought made Finn crack a smile. Reborn was right, after all. A lack of compassion didn't automatically equal a lack of respect. It didn't take a bleeding heart to respect the social norms, the Mafia Code, and the struggles an average person went through. It only took a little bit of careful thought and a desire to...

A desire to not stand out.

"I think I understand why you picked me, Reborn," Finn said. "I never really wanted to be in a spotlight. I just wanted power and respect, but I don't know how to get it and be left alone at the same time."

"I'll teach you," Reborn promised with a satisfied smile. "And it's not 'left alone'. No one wants to be left alone. What you mean is 'left to your own devices'. Correct?"

Finn nodded. Since Reborn had pointed it out, there _was _a difference. Finn still wanted friends, but he wanted friends who would let him set the terms. He wanted friends who would be there when he wanted them, but didn't bother him with meaningless chatter.

"That's probably why Mori-Mori is mad at me," Finn sighed.

"Her anger is superficial. You can ignore her wants entirely as long as you're there when she needs you. An Arcobelano doesn't have the free time to answer whims. With time, she'll come to understand like baka-Tsuna already has. Now, get up and I'll connect us with your mother's home. I'll leave you for one hour to pack your things. Be prepared. Your sister is home. If you think she can be trusted, you can tell her the basics of your situation to keep your mother in line. And here -" Reaching into his suit, Reborn pulled out a bank card and handed it over. "The account has three million in it, enough for your mother to retire somewhere nice. Make sure she takes it and moves away from here. Anywhere is fine as long as she doesn't try to contact you anymore."

"U-Understood," he said. He really did understand and it was a relief to know he could send his _real _family somewhere safe.

At Reborn's direction, he moved as soon as the doorway opened and looked out carefully before stepping out. The door slid shut behind him. Looking at his watch to mark the time for his pickup, Finn silently smiled over the sensation of stepping off a space ship. A moment later, he felt like a clown when his sister walked into the room. She started laughing as soon as she caught sight of his black costume, although the teasing didn't bother him as much as it once had.

After all, his sister didn't know who she was talking to anymore.

"What happened to you?" she asked with eyes sparkling in amusement. "Did you get a job with the circus?"

"Shut up," he snapped. Barging past her into his bedroom, he started piling everything he wanted to keep onto his bed. There was less than he expected. Other than some photos, his favorite clothes, and a few trinkets, there was nothing he could live without. "There's not much time," he said when she finally followed him into his room.

"Did you get your ass beat again?" Glancing over his shoulder, Finn wanted to scoff. She was eating ice cream. Ice cream! She really had no idea.

Turning around, Finn sat on the edge of his bed and told her.

"I got you out of juvie," he said. She paused, her arrogance fading with confusion. "Did Mom's divorce papers come through?" She nodded. "I did that, too."

"W-What? How-"

"Your big brother isn't a push-over anymore." Finn paused, seeing his little sister was beginning to panic, and changed his mind. He'd use a different approach. "I was recruited to be a secret agent. I'm only allowed to tell one person and I'm telling you. I've got to disappear and I need you to keep mom from looking for me. The agency gave me this card." Holding up the bank card Reborn had given him, he smiled. "It's three million dollars for you and mom to start a new life somewhere."

"Am I being punked?" she asked, glancing around for non-existent cameras.

"It's not a joke. Tell mom you won a jackpot or whatever it takes. Just get her to leave Las Vegas and don't let her look for me. You can't look for me, either. After today, I'll be working undercover on top-secret assignments. They probably told mom I went on an all-expense cruise or I won a trip to a deserted island, but the truth is I've been training. See?" Holding up his arm, he flexed in pride of his muscles. Compared to the ones he'd achieved on his own, these didn't have any extra padding. "I've still got a few years to go with a one-on-one instructor before I'll be left to work on my own, but I've made enough progress that they're moving me to a private facility for advanced training."

"Are you serious?" she gaped.

"Yes," he confirmed. Standing up again, he pulled up the corners of his blanket to tie his belongings into a bundle. "After today, it'll be too dangerous for us to be in contact. They might even fake my death if you can't keep mom from looking for me."

"Whoa."

Finn's smile widened at her expression. Carrying his bundle out to the living room where Reborn was supposed to pick him up, he looked around for more things to add to the pile. There was nothing, though. He didn't have a sentimental attachment to anything his mother owned.

Going into the kitchen, he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen from the junk drawer and wrote a short letter - his cover story.

"How is this? Dear mom, I know it's short notice, but I've decided to travel. By the time you read this, I'll already be in France. I'm not coming back until I save the world, so don't wait up. Sis already told me about the jackpot. You should use it to move to a beach somewhere. Just leave your forwarding address with the landlord and I'll find you. Love, Finn."

"She'll want postcards," she warned.

"I'll send one every Christmas," he promised. "As long as I'm careful, I think I can manage that."

"I think she'll understand," she replied as Finn handed over the bank card. "This is the first time you've done something that makes sense."

"How so?"

"Dunno. It just does." Finn couldn't think of a way to respond, so the silence began to stretch. He'd really expected it to take longer to say goodbye to his former life, but, in the end, he'd only needed ten minutes.

"Are you already finished?" Reborn asked as part of the living room wall pulled back. Finn's sister yelped and stepped backward, but Finn sighed in relief.

"I'm finished," he said as he snatched up his bundle.

"Your mother is coming up the stairs, so we need to go now for your note to work." Nodding in acceptance, Finn followed Reborn through the door and set his bundle in the hallway. Peeking back out, he smiled at his sister's flabbergasted expression. "Bye, sis. Take care of mom and stay out of trouble. If you don't, I'll come into your room in the middle of the night and steal all your clothes."

"Wha-"

The door slammed shut in her face. Laughing over her expression, Finn headed into the control room to watch as his mother came home to find her daughter pounding on a solid wall. He watched as his mother read the note he'd left and his sister was put on the spot to explain the 'jackpot'. He watched as his mother started jumping in joy and he watched as she shrugged off her daughter's story about 'a hole in the wall'. He kept watching until the two sat down at the kitchen table to discuss where to relocate.

"Are you satisfied?" Reborn asked while he fiddled with the controls.

"Yes, sir," he instantly replied. "I'm ready to be turned into goo again."

"Not tonight." Reborn stood and ushered Finn back down the hallway. "We were invited to dinner."

While Reborn straightened his suit, the floor lifted them into a cylindrical room that was barely wide enough to fit them side-by-side. They didn't have to stay stuck together for long, though. Once the floor connected with the base of the column, the wall in front of them parted to reveal a fine-dining restaurant. The quick change was disorienting, but Finn stepped out behind Reborn before the 'doors' shut again. Looking over his shoulder at it, Finn shook his head as the hollow column became a solid column once more.

It was definitely going to take some time to get used to.

Knowing to keep his mouth shut in public, Finn followed silently as they navigated between tables to their mystery host. He was stunned when Reborn finally stopped at a round table with three empty chairs. It couldn't be right. They were supposed to be meeting a grumpy old hitman or a cigar-smoking man in black, not a beautiful woman with pink hair who could give Jessica Rabbit a run for her money.

"Bianchi," Reborn greeted. Finn's jaw dropped when he leaned over, brushed her hair back, and kissed her cheek, but Reborn seemed to have forgotten about his presence. He sat down across from the woman without batting an eyelash and Finn was left to pick a seat for himself.

"You're late," she said with her full attention on Reborn.

"I was working," he replied. Following Reborn's cue, Finn picked up a menu and kept his eyes locked on it. What on earth was going on? This felt like- "You said you'd bring a fourth."

"She's on the way. I hope Finn doesn't mind Mafia women. It was hard to find someone on short notice."

"Family?"

"Nubo."

"Class?"

"None. Her brother is a low-level hitman. I met him on an assignment in Brazil. You should be jealous. He's also a chef."

"Finn -"

"Yes!" he squeaked.

"Be careful of how much you say and watch your manners," Reborn said without looking up from his menu.

Finn blushed. So it was true. This was an infamous double-date. He wished he'd been forewarned. He could have changed into a fresh set of clothes and combed his hair. He was the only person in the room without a tie, too.

"Sorry I'm late!" Without hesitation, Reborn stood for the woman and Finn followed suit- until he actually saw her. He froze with his jaw hanging open. Calling her a 'Mafia woman' was a complete injustice. She had to be a model or an actress. Everything about her was flawless and her curves could be the subject of fantasies with the way her dress fit her.

_Jessica Rabbit who?_

"Get her chair," Reborn snapped with a cuff to the back of Finn's head. Finn felt as if his face were going to catch fire while he hurried to cover his lapse, but he regained control of himself by the time they were all seated again.

And that's when Finn caught onto the situation. This was training. It had to be. Reborn wasn't the type of person to set someone up on a date without a reason.

Once he knew that, his nerves eased and he started watching to see how Reborn handled his 'date'. Most of it wasn't too hard. Reborn ordered the best wine on the menu to impress the ladies, but he didn't make a show out of his fine tastes. He ordered the most expensive thing on the menu for himself so the girls wouldn't feel like they were imposing when they chose something. He avoided eye contact like he really wasn't interested, but smiled whenever the girls talked between themselves. When Bianchi talked to him, he kept his replies short so she knew he was paying attention, but otherwise let her feel like she was in the spotlight by allowing her to chatter to her heart's content.

Finn did his best to imitate him, although there were some things he couldn't do right. The lazy way of swirling wine was harder than it seemed and eating buttered lobster without getting greasy was impossible. Finn still needed the napkin, although he managed to copy Reborn's nonchalant-yet-mannerly way of eating the side of pasta. By the time the dessert course came around, he'd learned a lot and-

"Reborn!" Bianchi gushed. Finn's date squealed and Finn paled. Reborn averted his eyes with a suspicious hue on his face. The plate that was set down in front of Bianchi wasn't a normal dessert from the menu. It was crawling with worms and faintly reeking of something indescribably vile, yet Bianchi glowed each time she looked at it. "You remembered!"

"Who knows?" Reborn mumbled around a sip of wine.

Finn couldn't stop himself from asking, "What is it?" while he struggled to keep his meal in his stomach. His date's fortitude didn't last as long. She instantly got up to run for the bathroom.

The smell was truly atrocious.

"It's the first thing I ever made for Reborn," Bianchi said sweetly. "Coffee cake. Would you like to try some?"

"I'm already full," he replied. "Besides, I wouldn't want to upset Reborn, since he went to the trouble." Finn grunted as something very hard impacted his foot, but he kept a straight face with an iron will. Standing up before she could try to offer again, Finn bowed slightly. "I'll leave you two to enjoy. I think my date might need some air and it'd be rude to make her go alone. It was nice meeting you, Bianchi."

"I'll be outside in a few minutes," Reborn promised. Since he didn't seem upset over Finn's escape plan, Finn took the opportunity to get away. He'd seen enough and there was no way in hell he was going to stick around when there was a possibility of being fed something as gross as worm-infested coffee cake.

Unfortunately, his date was long gone. The host at the door told him she'd ran straight for the first available taxi after vomiting into a fake plant - a plant which would naturally be added to the bill. It was a little disappointing. He'd hoped to find out if he'd done well and maybe, just maybe, get a phone number. Or, if not a phone number, then maybe a kiss.

That would have been nice, he thought as he stepped outside. It could have been a memory worth-

A hail of gunfire interrupted his daydreams. Ducking in place, Finn looked back at the restaurant in disbelief as patrons ran screaming outside. Through the main window, he could see everything. Bianchi and Reborn were pinned down behind the table they'd just been eating off of. Across the room, two men in suits and two women in fur were firing revolvers and shotguns.

Reborn looked over his shoulder at Bianchi with a strange light in his eyes and Bianchi leaned over to give him a full kiss on the lips. A moment later, she jumped over the table with nothing more than a buffet platter as a shield while Reborn provided cover fire with a green revolver.

Thirty seconds later, Reborn was walking out the front door with Bianchi hanging off his arm like a social butterfly.

"We should do this again sometime," Bianchi said as a taxi came screaming around the corner and stopped next to them.

"I'll think about it," Reborn replied with his usual nonchalance. Politely kissing the back of her hand, he helped her into the taxi and waited for it to pull away. When he looked back and finally remembered Finn's presence... Finn was too tired to ask. "Let's get home," Reborn said with a knowing smirk. "You start school in the morning."


	23. Chapter 23 Finn Meets Flame

Finn took a shower and got dressed. He made his bed. He organized the trinkets and photos on his shelf. He reorganized the books that had been delivered during the night - suggested reading from Reborn and Papa. He made sure his civilian clothes were evenly spaced in his closet. He picked out a music playlist with Imp's help. He created a file of favorite movies, any of which Imp could play for him. He polished his boots. He personalized his daily breakfast delivery so he wouldn't need to go to the cafeteria.

He did anything and everything he could think of to pass the time since he couldn't sleep. He was nervous. He knew he was nervous. Not only was he going back to school - a place without any fond memories - but he was going to a Mafia School as the Mafioso student of Reborn and Papa.

"I'm going to barf," he said, pushing his breakfast tray across his bed. For some reason, his miniature penthouse didn't have a table. He assumed it was to encourage people to use the cafeteria, but he figured he was going to get stared at enough once he reached the school.

"Would you like to do some shopping?" Imp suggested. "Part of your sign-on bonus is intended to pay for room personalization and entertainment. With my help, the other new recruits spent most of theirs yesterday, but you were kept busy."

"If it'll burn an hour, then let's do it," he agreed.

"Accessing the online catalog. What would you like to look at first?"

"Tables." Typically, Finn hated shopping, but shopping with Imp was different. She never argued when he said he didn't like something and she typically found something suitable within five tries. In far less than an hour, Finn had a new coffee table and a comfortable couch to replace his bed. He also had a laptop, a desk, a chair, a rug, and a lamp, but the furniture shopping stopped there. "What else can I get?"

There were the liquors for his minibar and the color of the wallpaper. He ordered extra towels, a bathrobe, and two pairs of fuzzy slippers. Then there was a new wallet, three spare belts, and two sets of spare boots. Socks, underwear, toothbrushes, and snacks he wanted to keep on-hand. He even put in an order with Katie for two spare costumes to go with the three he already had, but he still only managed to spend a fraction of his sign-on bonus.

And that seemed fishy. Analyzing it, he smiled when the answer came to him. The Family wanted to know the spending habits of their new recruits - what they did with their money when they thought no one was looking.

"Delete record of these orders after they're delivered and paid for," Finn said.

"Yes, sir. Would you like to look at the weapons catalog?"

"I'll pass until I have time for the gun ranges. Right now, I wouldn't know what I was looking at."

"Would you like to customize me?" Imp suggested.

"Sure," he grinned. "Can you turn yourself into a guy so I don't feel like I'm talking to my sister?" Although he was joking, the screen erupted into pixelized fireworks. When it cleared, a male Imp stood in the middle of the screen. It was an uncanny transformation. Imp's face was still delicate and his hair was still long, but his chest was gone, his shoulders were wider, and his muscular structure had completely reworked itself. "I'm impressed," Finn admitted. There was one problem. "But you're still wearing a skirt."

"How's this?" Imp asked in a masculine voice as he changed his clothing with a wave of his hand. The replacement slacks were much better, although it made him look stiff.

"Got anything else?"

"How's this?" With another wave of his hand, his entire outfit changed, but Finn shook his head. Goth wasn't his style. Neither was Victorian, Pirate, or royal Knight. "How about this?" he asked. This time, the wave of Imp's hand brought success with a pair of torn blue-jeans and a tank top. Finn gave a thumbs up. "Barefoot," Imp said, holding out a foot in consideration. "I like it. May I change my hair?"

"Go for it," he agreed. An instant later, Imp's shoulder-length hair turned into a loose, sun-streaked ponytail. Finn laughed. "You look like you're ready for a beach party." In reply, Imp snapped his fingers and the backdrop turned into a beach front with a tiki bar. Walking up to it, Imp picked up a coconut drink and wrinkled his nose. "Maybe not," Finn agreed. "What about a dance studio?" Once more, Imp snapped his fingers and the picture changed. This time, Finn slowly nodded.

"Roomy," Imp grinned, running back and forth across the empty hardwood floor with a few twirls playfully thrown in. "Do you like dance?"

"Yeah," he admitted, thinking back to Ariana's dance. "I don't know much about it, though."

"I'll download some good ones for your screensaver," Imp promised.

"Sounds g-" Finn broke off and jumped to his feet as his door abruptly slid open. His eyes bulged at the intruder. Papa was standing in the doorway with a pair of defibrillator paddles in his hands, which he lowered in disappointment.

"Oh. You're already awake. That's unexpected. Well, you've got ten minutes to get to the garage if you're going to ride the bus. I'll see you after school."

"O-Okay," Finn mumbled uncertainly. Papa stepped back and the doors slid shut. Finn was confused over the strange meeting, but he decided it was better not to ask any questions. "Imp. Do me a favor and wake me an hour early from now on. Use any means necessary. I don't think I want to find out what Papa was planning to do."

"Of course," he replied with a hearty laugh. "Have a good day at school."

Having a good day wasn't going to be so easy. Finn knew from the moment he reached the garage. The waiting yellow school bus was already full of passengers and they were all wearing the same matching uniform-a button-down shirt with the Don Vongole Academy logo on the breast, a tie, and khaki pants. Glancing at the bus driver, Finn raised an eyebrow. Why hadn't he gotten a uniform?

"Did you forget your pin, boy?" the driver asked. "If so, you better hurry up and get it."

"I've got it," he replied, pulling back his collar to show where he'd put it for safe-keeping.

"Then take a seat. We need to get moving." Assuming the pin meant he was exempt from the mandatory uniform, Finn glanced around the bus for a seat. His eyes narrowed when there were several empty, but none available. He could see it in the other students' eyes. For some reason, they'd rather fight than share with him.

Closing his eyes for a moment, he searched the bus for the weakest spot. It wasn't hard to find. In the very back row sat a man who was trying very hard to seem tougher than he was. The 'don't look at me' vibe couldn't be mistaken for anything else.

Finn looked at him and smiled. Confident that he wouldn't be humiliated, Finn walked to the back of the bus and sat.

"Nice uniform," Finn commented.

"Damn you," Legs, Lussuria's dress-wearing teammate, hissed under his breath. "I'm trying to blend in." Giving Legs a side-long look, Finn's smile widened. The guy was so transparent outside of his dress. It was unlikely anyone on the bus knew there was a Varia riding with them. Even if they did, he was alone and apparently low-ranking, which meant he was still free-game to the other students.

"I won't tell," Finn whispered, keeping his gaze firmly pointed down the walkway. Beside him, Legs relaxed slightly. "Is Nee-san mad I rejected his offer?"

"He said he'd forgive you if you'll come for karaoke," he replied as the bus began roaring through a winding tunnel to the surface. They exited out into an alley between two mansions and quickly blended in to seem like any other school bus on the road. "I heard you got your first blood yesterday."

"Ah," Finn said with a slow nod. "And the second, third, fourth, fifth, and sixth."

"Did you know any of them?" Legs asked in a bored tone.

"Maybe." Taking the chance, Finn glanced over at the guy. In the same moment, Legs shyly glanced back. Their eyes met and Finn knew... "Well, aren't we a fucked up pair?" He laughed, knowing intuitively that Legs was a kindred spirit.

"You're just figuring it out?" Legs said without bothering to lower his voice. "It took you long enough. I wanted to strangle you at Mafia-Land. You were acting like a creepy neighbor who doesn't want anyone to know he's a serial killer."

"I wasn't that bad!" Finn spluttered.

"You were. I thought Nee-san was completely off his rocker when you first showed up. It wasn't until you tried to kill us that I saw what attracted him. After that, we were planning to kidnap you for a coming out party, but Papa and Reborn got to you first."

"You wanted to throw me a party for my first rampage?"

"Yeah."

"I'm honored." Legs tossed him a questioning look, but Finn held up his hands to show he wasn't hiding anything. "I'm serious. No one's ever thrown me a party before. I could wish for a better reason, but... I guess you could say I've learned a lot about myself lately. Papa says I'm a natural assassin and a psychotic stalker, but Reborn says... " He trailed off for a moment and shook his head. It probably wasn't a good idea to repeat Reborn's opinion about his perfect disposition to be an Arcobelano. "Anyway, tell everyone I appreciate the thought. I'll definitely come to karaoke when I get some free time, although I don't know when that will be. Papa and Reborn train me pretty hard."

"Let me see your cell phone," Legs said. Pulling it out of his pocket, Finn grimaced as he handed it over. Other than turning it on, he hadn't used it yet. "Oi," Legs mumbled as he fiddled with it. "You've still got the factory password set on this. Why haven't you changed it?"

"I... I don't know how," he whispered. "The only cell phone I've used was outdated when I got it."

"Shit. Look here-" Finn's heart jumped as Legs leaned against him, but he calmed down after he looked over the guy's shoulder. Legs was merely giving him a tutorial on his cell phone. How to change the password, how to program numbers, how to access the internet, how to speed dial, how to access a copy of his class schedule, how to-

"Freaks." Glancing up, Finn's ears automatically tracked the voice back to it's source and his eyes locked onto the Mafioso who'd spoken. It was a middle-aged man sitting a few rows ahead of them, across the aisle. He was laughing with his seatmate and he glanced back at the target of his snide remark-

The man's laughter disappeared and his face paled as their eyes locked. _Say it again and I'll kill you_, Finn warned with nothing more than his gaze.

Finn raised his eyebrow in askance. The Mafioso quietly turned to face the front.

Turning his attention back to Legs, Finn knew something was wrong. The guy was still leaning against him, but he'd lowered the phone and bowed his head. He was shaking, too. Putting the pieces together with the Mafioso's insult and Leg's habit of wearing dresses to work, Finn's conclusion was simple. Legs believed Finn was acting like a protector out of romantic interest, which was completely wrong.

"I'm only interested in the phone and someone to talk to," Finn bluntly stated. "If anyone says different, we can take turns breaking heads. You can flip a coin to see who goes first."

"There's an app for that," Legs replied, holding up the phone again. Seeing he'd returned to normal, Finn smiled. For once, he wasn't over-thinking things. "You've changed," Legs whispered under his breath. "At Mafia Land, you would have lashed out."

"I guess Nee-san's words had an impact," Finn shrugged. "Not everyone's opinion matters."

"Then whose does?" Legs asked as he handed the phone back with his number programmed inside. Tucking it into his pocket, Finn sighed. Reborn's opinion mattered. Papa's opinion mattered. Lussuria's opinion mattered. Maverick's opinion mattered. Mori-Mori's opinion mattered. So far, that was it, but he wasn't going to hand that information out for free.

"Who knows?" Seeing the school out the window, Finn pointed to distract Legs from his question. He distracted himself in the process. Don Vongole Academy wasn't the same high school he remembered graduating from. A lot had changed, beginning with the ten-foot-tall wall encircling the campus. Finn felt a chill as the bus pulled through the gates, almost like he'd descended into the first level of hell.

The campus itself was unrecognizable. The main, two-story building was still in place, but there was a new four-story building surrounding it on three sides. The football field was still in place, but it'd been enclosed in a domed stadium. The gym and auditorium was missing completely. In its place was a three-story parking garage that the bus pulled into before stopping.

"New students, stay in your seats!" the driver called before anyone could leave their seats. "Everyone else, get lost!"

"I'll see you later," Legs whispered. Finn started to get up to let him out, but Legs grabbed the back of the seat in front of them, jumped over him, and disappeared out the rear emergency exit. The rest of the bus cleared out just as quickly, leaving Finn in the company of three other students and the driver.

"Only four?" the driver asked as he pulled out a cigar and lit it. "You don't look like the brightest bunch, but you'll have to do. The guys at registration probably didn't have time to give you all the warnings and I doubt any of you read the paperwork you signed, so listen up. Don Vongole Academy is a Mafia-wide school. There are students from six dozen Families attending, so there's rules you need to know. First of all, no open warfare. You can threaten, bully, and blackmail all you want, but there are limits to fighting outside the stadium. The moment you try to take someone's life in a hallway, there are Vendiche who'll get mighty pissy."

"Second! You might have noticed people wearing different ties. This is a throw-back tradition from our sister school in Italy. White ties are teachers. Black ties are veterans. Red ties are combatant Mafioso. Green ties are non-combatant Mafioso. We don't have any civilians studying here, but you might see people in plain clothes. They'll either be a Gauntlet student like the guy sitting in the back or a Tutor. Gauntlet students have to wear pins; Tutors wear bands on their arms. Don't get them mixed up."

"Third," he continued, "Everything past this point is covered by the Omerta, so keep your mouths shut. A few other things- Each of you need to check into the office and pick up your textbooks. You can scan your MIC in the cafeteria to pay for your lunch and don't hesitate to check into the infirmary if you have an 'accident'. Finally, remember that you're representing a Family at all times. You're not here for fun. You're here to become less useless. All of you are transferring late into the semester, so you better work fucking hard to catch up. If you understand, then get lost."

Slipping out of his seat, Finn ducked out the back exit and headed for the school. There was a surprising lack of people outside, but that changed once he stepped through the main doors. The school's interior had been completely remodeled. Although the entrance building looked two stories tall from the outside, the second floor had been removed to create a cathedral-like space that was very similar to a hotel lobby. Male and female Mafioso gathered around couches to look over flat, digital notebooks and the strongest laid claim to areas like it was a private territory protected by cronies.

The vibe was very similar to high school, although the guys sitting in the second-story windows were new. Finn had no idea how they'd climbed so high without a ladder, but they all had one thing in common. They were all wearing civilian clothes like himself.

"Wonderful," Finn mumbled when he began to feel the pressure of eyes not-looking at him. It was irritating. The least people could do was to be open about their interest.

Ignoring it, Finn headed for the office. That alone hadn't been changed-mostly. While the layout was the same, there was a new secretary behind the desk and it was someone Finn sheepishly recognized: Elario. The guy smiled widely before Finn could say anything and presented him with a digital notebook and his password. Turning it on, Finn explored its features before attempting to leave the office. He was glad he did. The notebook had more than his text books downloaded onto it. It had a map of the school, his schedule, a handbook, and a GPS to help him find his classes.

Finn turned off the GPS and focused on memorizing the map. The layout of the school wasn't too difficult to understand. The old two-story building had been turned into a lobby, a cafeteria, and a series of 'special instruction' classrooms. Beyond that was an open-air courtyard he needed to cross to get to the four-story building. Buildings, he corrected. It was actually three separate buildings instead of a large U-shaped one.

Seeing his first class was in the center building, Finn headed out of the office. He was instantly surrounded, although the aggressors weren't Mafioso. They were mummies in top-hats and trench-coats. Finn recognized their description, although he didn't know why the Vendiche would jump on him so quickly. He hadn't done anything wrong. Unless... Was the Vendiche trying to bully him?

"Is there a problem?" Finn asked, balling up his fist in preparation of a fight. _Reborn's warnings be damned_, he thought. He'd already went through high school as a loser and he wasn't going to do it again.

"Are you Finn?" the center Vendiche asked. Finn carefully nodded. "The Sky Arcobelano sent word of your coming. We wish to know your position."

"My position?"

"On us," he replied. "If you plan to interfere with us, we want to know now." Finn opened his mouth to give a reflexive answer, but stopped himself. He wasn't Reborn's equal yet. It was too soon for anyone to be asking such questions, which meant they were trying to take advantage of his naivety.

Too bad, so sad.

"I'm reserving judgment," he stated. "Please ask me again when I'm not so new to everything." They weren't happy with the diplomatic answer, but it was enough to make them dissipate.

Unfortunately, they set the standard for the way people greeted him. Twice more before he could cross the lobby, he was surrounded by people who wanted answers. The first group seemed to be a collection of representatives from the cliques strewn through the area and they all wanted to know his name, his Family, and his class. Finn sent them away with only his name. The second group were a collection of over-bearing louts, sent from the same cliques to test him. Finn allowed two heavy-handed pats on his back before he sent one flying from an angry glare. At this, the Vendiche reappeared to break up with mob with a mild warning.

Moving on, he crossed the courtyard, entered the center building, and reached his classroom without further incident. The classroom wasn't set up like a classroom, though. Instead of desks, thirty chairs were lined up in rows. Instead of a chalkboard, a digital smart-board covered the area behind the teacher's plastic lectern.

There was no welcoming fanfare when the warning bell rang. The teacher didn't even greet him; he just waved for Finn to take a seat somewhere as the rest of the class began flooding through the doors. Taking a back seat, Finn kept his eyes on his notebook to keep from antagonizing anyone, but he stretched his other senses to read them. The results were enlightening. Ninety percent of his classmates weren't looking for a fight. They kept their heads down and did their best to keep from attracting the attention of the other ten percent. The other ten percent were the last three to arrive and each of them claimed a seat the rest had avoided like the plague.

Finn wasn't able to read anything more. Following the cues from the rest of the class, Finn pulled a hidden stylus from a hole on the side of his notebook and opened his textbook to the file the teacher called out. From there, he was completely lost. The entire page was written in Italian and the teacher-

"Abbiamo un nuovo allievo oggi. Sì, signor Finn?"

"Eh?" Finn gaped. The class laughed.

"I said, 'We have a new student today. Yes, Mr. Finn?' Perhaps you weren't warned that we rely heavily on Italian at this school?"

"No, I wasn't," he replied with a deadpan expression.

"Good, because we don't," he said with a twinkle in his eye. "There's a switch on the back of your notebook to change the default language to English, although it's not a bad idea to learn the language of the homeland."

"I'll keep that in mind." Flipping over his digital notebook, he found the small switch hidden next to the battery pack. When he flipped it back over, the text on the screen had changed to words he understood.

The class continued and Finn's mood only worsened. The teacher called on him repeatedly, despite his obvious ignorance in the chemical composition of hallucinogens, and the bastard threatened him with a failing participation grade when he refused to try the samples with the rest of the class. Finn didn't care if it was a re-engineered non-addictive substance which had been doled out in an amount intended to wear off before the end of class. And he didn't care if the purpose was to give Finn the ability to recognize it by taste, smell, and effect. He preferred to keep his brain cells.

The following class was no better. From start to finish, his Italian class was in Italian. He didn't understand a word and the digital textbook was incredibly unhelpful. The most he could do was record the lecture once he discovered the feature in his notebook. After that was an hour of history, which wasn't so bad. He'd always guessed the 'official' books didn't tell the whole story and the teacher connected some interesting dots before the lesson was over.

Yet, his last class before lunch was when his true misery started. Heading to the stadium for his gym class, he found the dome wasn't hiding a football field. It was hiding a torture chamber. In place of a field, two lines of sparring circles were set up, ranging from twenty yards wide to two yards wide. Instead of bleachers, a demented obstacle course stretched around three sides of the dome. The fourth side was the only one holding seating, which was filling up with spectators who were already placing bets with the bookies walking around.

Following the other students into the locker room under the obstacle course, it didn't take long to find his locker. It was positioned at the very end of the first row and the door was imprinted with two things: his name and the Gauntlet emblem from his pin. Inside, he found a replacement 'costume' for when he finished class, a set of towels, a bar of soap, and a comb. Finn pressed his lips together and stowed his notebook on the top shelf. He knew he was going to sweat. It was gym class. But why was there a first-aid kit at the bottom of his locker?

Ignoring it for the moment, Finn shut his locker and waited on the bench to see if any other Gauntlet students would show. There were none. He had the row of lockers entirely to himself from the moment he arrived until the students in the neighboring rows headed out the door wearing t-shirts and gym shorts. Finn followed, although he wasn't prepared for the cheering when he got outside. The single set of bleachers was filled with nearly two hundred people and-

"Finn!" the coach snapped. "Start stretching! You've got five minutes to warm up!" Seeing the other students already on the ground, Finn grimaced and belatedly dropped alongside them to do the standard stretching Leon had taught him. It wasn't much different than the contortions the other students were doing, although he received a few funny looks when he stood up and started jumping in place.

When the five minutes were up, the coach blew his whistle and called out a list of names for the obstacle course. Then he paired up the rest and sent them to the sparring circles. The size of the rings made sense when Finn saw what everyone was doing. The largest ring housed a three-way fight. The second largest ring went to a pair with weapons. The third largest ring went to the acrobatic fighters. The fourth ring went to the martial artists. The fifth circle went to a pair of brawlers. The fifth ring, a circle only ten yards wide, held a pair of fighters who were tied together by their wrists. The sixth ring held wrestlers and the last ring-

"Finn!" the coach called. "You're in the last one. Your Tutor is already waiting." Glancing over his shoulder, Finn paled. Standing next to the smallest ring, a circle only two yards wide, stood Reborn with Finn's blindfold in hand.

Cursing under his breath, Finn jogged over to meet him.

"You're still too slow," Reborn said as he entered earshot. Finn stumbled to a stop in front of him. "We can't start technique training until you learn how to use your Flame. There's two methods we can use to get you there. The first is slow and relatively painless. The second is fast and you'll be screaming for mercy. I'll let you choose."

"Fast." Finn didn't hesitate. He'd spent enough time as a weakling and a glance at the other sparring rings was enough to motivate him. Even the weakest was much, much stronger and much, much faster than him. He'd been bluffing until now. If the Mafioso on the bus hadn't made assumptions on Finn's lack of uniform, the entire school would have already realized he was a fraud.

"I'd prefer to do this in private, but there's no time," Reborn replied as he handed over the blindfold. "Get in the circle and put that on. If you leave the circle, I'll stop the pain. Otherwise, you're on your own." Finn nodded. Stepping into the ring, he tied the blindfold tightly around his eyes and stretched his senses so he could still 'See'. "Normal methods won't work on you," Reborn continued. "Your Flame is always on. Unless you can learn to pull it back, you won't be able to redirect it at will. I'm going to throw something on you. It's going to burn. The more it burns, the more you're using your Flame. Hopefully, the physical connection to your Flame will open the way for you to control it internally."

"If not?"

"Then the pain will kill you," Reborn said. "This is your last chance to back out. The slow method is just as effective - "

"I'm r - " Something soft and grainy hit Finn in the face before he could finish the sentence. More followed, hitting against his arms and the back of his neck. For a moment, Finn thought he'd be alright. It felt just like sand.

Then the sand began to burn like salt on an open wound. Tears formed in his eyes while he tried to control the sensation, but it was impossible. Every inch of his exposed skin felt like it was being pricked with thousands of red-hot needles and the agony sent fireworks off in his brain. With a gasp, he fell to his knees. Knowing he could stop it, he clawed internally for the switch, but there was nothing to grab onto except a huge wall of pain. He tried imagining a wall to divert the pain away, but he might as well have tried to redirect a river. The scale was too large.

Something hard clenched around his arms, making him feel like magma was being poured onto his body. He screamed and reached up to claw it off, but his arms refused to move. He couldn't control his body anymore. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave the circle. He was going to die in a sea of fire.

No! He was going to be the strongest! Taking a deep breath, he threw back his head and screamed. However, this time, he screamed louder than the pain wanted him to. It wasn't much, but it was something - a small way to assert that he could overcome the challenge. It was a way to bolster his conscious mind to a place of greater control. As if his miserable body was a sun, he made himself explode beyond it to a place where he could see...

Where he could see his Flame. It was huge. It filled every inch inside his skin as if it were a gallon of juice hiding inside a single lemon. It was no wonder he couldn't grasp onto the edges and push it back. There was no 'space' for him to use as a hand-hold. He clawed at the seams between his Flame and his body, but he might as well have been trying to break a glacier in half with a pick-axe. It was impossible.

Unless...

Partially returning to his senses, Finn knew he was in trouble. His heart was racing too fast in his chest and his body was twitching from the pain. He couldn't focus his eyes. They kept rolling back into his head as lights exploded in the darkness under his blindfold. But he knew what he had to do. He needed to break the skin that was molded so tightly to his Flame.

He wasn't given the chance. Something cold and wet splashed onto his head, washing away the powder and the pain. The transition was so quick and so sudden that he momentarily passed out. When he opened his eyes again, it was to an unfamiliar face instead of his blindfold. He was laying in a strange man's lap and his body was soaked.

"Are you-"

"Why did you stop?" Finn croaked. Rolling himself into a sitting position, he glared up at Reborn. He'd been so close. A minute more and he would have gotten it.

Reborn crossed his arms with a dissatisfied expression and sent a pointed look at Finn's apparent 'savior'.

"Your skin was starting to catch fire," the man said. He didn't say anything more. Finn glared over his shoulder at him, stopping him in his tracks before he could utter another word. The guy appeared to be slightly younger than Finn, but there was a huge difference between them. Finn could see it in the soft edges of the guy's face and the callous-free texture of his manicured hands. His skin was as white and flawless as Imp's, except Imp wasn't a real person. The guy was more than naive - he was pampered.

"We'll try again in private," Reborn said as he picked up an empty bucket from next to the ring. "You came close, but I wasn't expecting you to get it the first try. Perhaps it's too difficult for -"

"Let me try again!" Finn blurted.

"No," came the instant reply. "Your sensitivity is still raw, so try practicing without the powder." Since Reborn didn't look like he was in the mood for argument, Finn nodded in acceptance.

Finn pushed himself to his feet - or tried to. His legs felt like they'd taken the brunt of the damage and his limb trembled whenever he attempted to exert his strength. His 'savior' was there to help, though. Although, his 'help' was pretty pathetic. He was sweating to keep Finn upright and he squealed each time Finn fumbled. All he had to do was give Finn something to lean on, but the guy acted like Finn was eight hundred pounds of dead weight.

By the time they reached the locker room, Finn knew there was something very fishy going on. There weren't any other Gauntlet students in his class. The fighters in the sparring rings had been stronger than him. Yet, the guy who came to help him was weaker than Finn had been before Hell Week. It wasn't adding up.

"You shouldn't let Reborn push you so hard," the man said, although Finn felt 'boy' suited him better. Although they were the same physical size, his body language screamed 'immaturity'. "What's your name?" Finn set his jaw and refused to answer. It was bad enough he had to take help from the guy who'd stopped him from succeeding. He wasn't going to let the guy pretend like they were friends. "I'm Luca. My dad says-"

"Finally," Finn grunted as they reached the locker room. Reaching out for the nearest wall, he used it for support and shoved his helper away.

"I can still -"

"Who asked you to interfere?" The guy reared back with wide eyes and opened his mouth to object, but Finn didn't give him a chance to speak. "If you expect me to thank you, then you've got another thing coming. One more minute and I would have gotten it, but you had to run in and stop me!"

"I was just trying to help," he mumbled. Finn's eyes blazed with rage and he barely kept himself from unleashing it.

"I didn't ask for your help! Why don't you go screw up someone else's training?"

Luca took a step backward with his lips parted in shock and stared at Finn with a mask of hurt feelings. When Finn didn't take his words back, Luca turned and fled with tears in his eyes. Finn grimaced once he was gone. He knew he'd been too harsh, but- Damnit! He'd been so close.

Pounding his fist against the wall, a spike of pain ran down his arm and made him flinch. As he took stock of himself, his anger began to dwindle. He could see why Luca had interfered. Finn was a mess. His arms were red and tender like he'd stayed under the desert sun for days and a few spots were black and numb, making him think back to what Luca had said about 'catching on fire'. He hadn't been joking. Considering his arms had been hit after his face, Finn didn't think he wanted to look in a mirror anytime soon.

Keeping both of his hands on the wall, Finn crawled along the wall to his locker. Reaching it did nothing but give him another reason to be angry, though. His hands didn't want to work right and he couldn't open it to get a towel so he could shower. Punching the smooth surface, Finn felt satisfaction shoot up his arm along with the pain. So he punched it again. And again. He punched it until the last of his frustration was vented, the smooth surface was dented, and his fists were a bloody mess.

Collapsing onto the locker-room bench, Finn wanted to laugh at himself. He was acting so stupid. What was he supposed to do now? The medical kit to bandage his hands was inside his locker. Looking down at them, Finn grimaced. He didn't think he'd broken it, but the skin of his knuckles was gone and the bruises were stinging like-

Like the powder had. Curious, Finn flexed his hand to use the pain as a probe. He could still feel it. It was faint because he'd only felt it once so far, but his Flame was still there. He could feel it surging alongside his pulse and flooding into his hand to repair the damage he'd done. It had to be diverting from somewhere, though. Closing his eyes, Finn quickly searched for the 'weak spot' he knew was inside him.

And he found it at the base of his neck. Trying to recall what it'd felt like to watch from outside himself, Finn dove in and grabbed hold. Contact sent a shockwave through his body that made him stiffen upright, but he didn't let go. He kept his hand firmly clenched around it while it struggled to get free and, after a moment, he could feel his Flame building up from the bottleneck he created.

A moment after that, he felt his 'mental hand' merge with the flow and spread through his nervous system. The feeling was similar to putting on a glove, except this particular 'glove' was his entire body. Flexing his hand again, Finn shivered at the way his Flame reacted like bubble-wrap. Flame 'popped' in the damaged areas as he tightened his fist and 'crinkled' each time he let it relax.

Wondering what would happen, Finn purposely pushed his Flame against his skin until it was popping all over the place. The resulting sensation was incredibly strange, almost like he was being tickled and jabbed at the same time. Holding his knuckles closer to his eyes to inspect them, he shivered upon seeing how his Flame taking physical form. It looked like someone was sewing his hand from the inside-out. Dozens of infinitely small threads of yellow Flame - most no larger than spider silk - jutted out of his skin and looped back down to reenter. The sight was actually quite pretty. It reminded him of pictures he'd seen of solar flares.

Best of all, it was making him heal faster. He could literally watch the new skin form on his knuckles and harden with each pass of the tiny threads. The chemical burns on his arms were dissipating, too. Within minutes, he was completely back to normal, which reminded him of the original goal. He needed to learn how to redirect it.

At the moment, he could finally tell what everyone had been saying about his Flame flooding into his mind. The main river of Flame in his body was flowing straight up his spine to his head, but he knew that wasn't right. Assuming Flame truly flowed along the same path as blood, then the bulk should have been flowing into his heart so it could divert through his other organs and limbs. It was unnatural for his Flame to be running in such a straight line through his body, yet Finn wasn't sure what he was supposed to do about it. He wasn't sure whether he should mess with it, either. The side effects of blindly tampering with his internal make-up could be disastrous.

Deciding it would be best to leave it alone until he had someone to talk to, Finn pulled back his mental hand and reached out with his real one to open his locker. Retrieving his towel and his soap, he stripped and headed into the showers. The hot water did wonders in rejuvenating him. When he got back to his locker, however, he found his locker door swinging open.

It was empty.


	24. Chapter 24 Finn, Bullied

Finn closed the door to his empty locker. Stretching his senses throughout the locker room, it didn't take long to find the culprit. The thief was standing among a group of students who'd come in while he'd been in the shower. Despite the rows of lockers between them, Finn was able to watch as the guy showed off his trophy - Finn's clothes - to the other students and the group praised him on his success. Obviously, they hadn't expected Finn to return so soon, else the evidence would have already been hidden.

It was happening again. Just like his experiences in high school, he was being hated. Just like his experiences in high school, he knew he would lose if he tried to stand up for himself. He'd seen his classmates in the sparring circles. He'd gotten stronger since high school, but the opponents were ten times stronger than Ryan Jacobs. Besides, fighting was against the rules.

Tap. Tap. Tap. Hearing something knocking from inside his locker, Finn opened it again to find a fresh uniform with a note: _Here's a new set of clothes, loser._ The blood drained from Finn's face. It was a challenge and a reminder straight from Reborn. He could put on the clothes, but nothing would change.

Nothing would change? If nothing was going to change, then what had he been working toward? No. No! He wasn't going to be helpless again! People were going to respect him - whether they wanted to or not.

Slamming his locker shut, Finn spun in place and charged down the rows of lockers until he found the group. They didn't blink over his sudden arrival, which they should have if they wanted to feign innocence correctly.

"Give it back," Finn said, giving them the opportunity to get away peacefully.

"Give what back?" Finn's eyes blazed with rage. Unleashing his anger, he smiled as... His smile faded when nothing happened. "I told you so," the leader of the group smirked. "My brother is never wrong and he said Reborn's student can't use his ability if you're actively blocking illusions." Finn paled as the Mafioso pinned him in place with a superior grin. "So what are you going to do now, asshole?" Pop. "Are you all talk or -" Pop. Pop.

Pop. Pop. Pop. Finn could feel his Flame spasm. It pressed against his skin as if Finn was flexing everything at once and the Mafioso paused when his body began shining from the overflow. That was right, Finn remembered. Even if he got hurt, he had an ace up his sleeve. The fact gave him the confidence to ball his fist and rush forward to fight, but he got more than he expected.

He was _fast_.

Finn moved so fast that he lost his aim and his punch flew past the Mafioso's head and into his locker. He wasn't sure who was more surprised: himself or his opponent. A moment later, it didn't matter. The entire group moved to attack in unison and Finn had to dodge to the side-

The group paused as if Finn had teleported away, but it was too late. Finn already understood. His Flame grew stronger when he had the will to fight back. When his Flame was pushed outside his skin, it became a stimulant to his nervous system. He was faster than anyone. He was stronger than anyone. He wouldn't lose to anyone and it was about time for him to teach that lesson to these jerks who'd stolen his clothes.

Lunging forward, he was abruptly yanked backward by his collar. Before he could make sense of what was happening, a fist collided with his chin and his head snapped sideways. A backhanded slap followed, hitting him hard enough to snap his head in the opposite direction. The blows continued, juggling his face left and right, until he was too stunned to stand straight. The only thing holding him up was the iron grip on his throat and the momentum from the strikes. Once that was gone, he started to tumble to the ground, but a knee knocked him upward again and a blow to his chest blasted him backward into the concrete wall. He felt the smooth surface crack before the inertia disappeared and let him slide to a boneless heap at Reborn's feet.

"Don't get a big head," Reborn said, kicking him in the stomach for good measure. Finn grunted and reflexively curled into a fetal position to protect himself, but Reborn was already finished with the physical punishment. "I'm not training you to show off, baka. The next time I catch you attacking someone for revenge, I'll break your neck. Understood?" _You should have used your speed to get your stuff and move on. You don't have to throw a punch to show superiority._

Finn tried to agree, but his lungs refused to fill with air so he could speak.

"Get up," he added. "You're making me sick."

Finn tried to get up, but he was trembling like a new-born calf. He managed to push himself an inch off the ground before his limbs refused to answer him anymore. They limply fell back to his sides and all he could do was fight to stay conscious while air slowly seeped back into his chest. The fact frustrated Finn to tears, which only made Reborn spit in disgust and leave. Finn couldn't blame him. He was disgusted with himself. He was supposed to become the strongest, yet Reborn had beaten him until he couldn't move. At this rate, he was never going to see the top, let alone stand there.

"Oi, wasn't that a little too harsh?"

"Yeah. We were just testing him a little bit."

"I've seen Reborn punish people, but he usually lets them walk away from it."

"Hey, shut your yaps and help me get this guy up."

Finn didn't have the strength to fight when two guys grabbed his arms and dragged him to a bench. Finn thought the worst when they stretched him out on his stomach, but his fears were baseless. They-

"Stay still," the leader ordered as one of his cronies dabbed a wet cloth against the scratches Finn had gotten from hitting the wall. Another one brought an ice pack for the side of his face and a third laid Finn's clothes next to his head. Finn didn't understand, though. Why were they- "Just take a breather while we patch you up," the leader said as he pulled a handful of adhesive bandages out of Finn's rediscovered med-kit. "Sorry about getting you in trouble with Reborn. We were just curious. It's the first time a Gauntlet student wasn't put in an afternoon class."

"I still don't get it," one of his friends said while he started sticking bandages on Finn's back. "He's strong enough to stand toe-to-toe with the guys in last-period gym. You saw how fast he moved."

"It's the same reason Luca was put with us," the leader replied. "Where do we go after this?"

"Lunch." The Mafiosos paused as understanding dawned, but Finn still didn't get it.

"That's right. Lunch," the leader said with a wide grin. "You all know how hard they push Luca since he's such a wimp. By putting him in this class, he has the lunch hour to recover and it doesn't make him late for his after-school work. It's the same thing with this guy. The last period gym students are all evenly matched and they're professionals at gauging their punches, so they don't get a lot of serious injuries. By putting this guy with us, Reborn doesn't have to hold back. He can injure him on a regular basis and he's got the lunch hour to get back on his feet for his afternoon classes."

Finn groaned. That definitely explained the odd makeup of the class, although he could have wished for something more hopeful.

"Hey, Finn, do you think you can sit up?" Regardless of his answer, Finn was pulled into a sitting position. The room spun for a second. When it stopped, Finn was amazed to see he was being held upright by the leader and one of his friends. That part still didn't make sense. They'd stolen his clothes and picked a fight, yet they acted as if it hadn't happened.

"Why are you helping me?" Finn asked while carefully holding the ice pack against his cheekbone. The Mafioso traded looks like they were in a stand-off, but it was the leader who predictably replied.

"It wouldn't be right to leave the new guy alone," he said. "But, the way I see it, it's a damn shame that we're walking away without a scratch after you pulled out that kind of speed. If Reborn hadn't stepped in, we'd be the ones patching ourselves up. I can feel it in my gut."

"So?"

"So, we can't just leave you and pretend we kicked your ass! A Mafioso needs to have _standards_. I'll take credit for kicking your ass after I really do it. Until then, we'll help you get on your feet to even things up."

"Boss has _principles_," one of the others whispered. "He believes in fighting fair, but he doesn't go easy when someone tries to stab him in the back. You don't have to worry about him anymore. Now that he's acknowledged you as a rival, he won't pull any tricks. He'll only fight you one-on-one in the stadium."

"Rival?" Finn repeated. He could feel his strength returning at the mere thought. "Don't be stupid. I've already got a rival and he's much, much stronger than any of you."

"You hear that, Boss?" he spluttered excitedly. "He says he's already got a rival! Man. I guess Gauntlet students really are on a higher -" The guy squeaked and sealed his lips once he noticed the dark look on the leader's face. "Uh. Boss?"

"Who?" he asked. "If I'm not good enough to be a rival, I want to know who you're targeting." Lowering the ice pack from his face, Finn tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. Wasn't it obvious?

"Reborn," he said. The leader's face went blank and his friends laughed in disbelief, but Finn didn't see what was so amusing. "Why would I waste my time aiming for anything lower?" The laughter subsided as the group realized he was serious.

"No shit?" they muttered as their leader slowly grinned.

"You're one crazy son of a bitch," he said with a bark of laughter. "Alright, Finn. If you're going to try to take down Reborn, then we'll help you."

"We will?"

"We'll patch you up as many times as it takes," he continued, ignoring his startled entourage. "But you better not let our efforts be wasted. Get stronger and stronger until you're strong enough to make Reborn beg for mercy."

"I was going to do that anyway," Finn retorted. The group murmured in admiration for his bravery and Finn preened-

"Who's going to beg for mercy?" Reborn asked from the next row of lockers. Finn paled as the group scrambled to escape. They were gone in the blink of an eye, abandoning him completely to Reborn's not-so-tender mercies. Finn summoned the shreds of his resolve.

"You," he said, although his voice came out like an out-of-tune flute instead of a trumpet of defiance. "I'm going to reach the top, Reborn. I promise."

Despite the barrier between them, Finn could feel Reborn's smile.

"If you don't, I'll put you out of your misery." As Reborn walked away, the warning sent a chill up his spine. Reborn was deathly serious. When the time came, he wasn't going to hold back. The Sun Arcobelano would remain the strongest, even if Reborn had to keep the pacifier for himself.

A place as the world's strongest hitman or a place in hell - either way, Finn was satisfied with his goal. Being reminded of it made everything else in his life meaningless. From the people who bullied him to the people who tried to make themselves into his friends, nothing mattered except reaching that place where no one could look down on him.

Finn's stomach grumbled.

Okay, he amended. Maybe lunch mattered. Putting on his clothes, he dropped his towel off at his locker, retrieved his notebook, and headed out the door. The stadium was still full of activity as he passed through. Some students were still sparring and the slow-footed were still trying to get through the obstacle course, but there didn't seem to be a rule demanding anyone to stay the full hour. Female students who'd finished early were heading out the entrance in groups and male students were waiting next to the exit to make a pass at them.

It was more lax than he expected, but the freedom wasn't so surprising after he noticed it. After all, this particular school didn't have a compassionate teaching environment. If a student didn't want to challenge himself or learn, the teachers weren't going to force them. There was no point in it because there didn't exist a person who tasted success before first tasting the pain of failure.

Since Finn had bruises to prove he'd tasted failure, he felt no shame in leaving the stadium before the bell. Although, it took him nearly twenty minutes to get back to the main building. His entire body hurt from Reborn's beating and he was fairly sure he'd have lumps when his face stopped swelling. For a split second, he considered using his Flame to heal the damage, but he discarded the idea just as quickly. Reborn was the type to beat him twice as hard if the punishment wasn't going to linger. It was a much better idea to let himself suffer a little bit rather than give Reborn a chance to kill him prematurely.

The cafeteria was already open when he reached it. Calling it a 'cafeteria' was an understatement, though. The cafeteria he remembered from high school hadn't been filled with tables covered in fine linen and it hadn't served beer. Thankfully, it wasn't a restaurant, either. There was still the standard cafeteria buffet - with not-so-standard options - and a rack of pre-packaged items for him to choose from.

Feeling eyes not-looking at him from every direction, Finn grabbed a juice and a packaged sandwich to go. Taking it back to the lobby area, he picked a couch in the corner of the room and flipped on his notebook so he could study while he ate. He focused on Italian first since it seemed so important. Taking bites between digital pages, he didn't notice the person sitting across from him until he looked up to grab his juice.

Papa's glare made him freeze in his tracks.

"P-"

"I just received an interesting call from the Boss of the Cavallone Family," Papa said tonelessly. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I-"

"I didn't send you here to create problems with our Allies."

"Wh-"

"Luca Cavallone, son to Dino Cavallone and heir to the Cavallone Mafia Family," Papa clarified. Finn paled. That little wimp had been someone important?

"But he -"

"Hold that thought," Papa said as his cell phone began ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket, he answered. He didn't say anything to whoever was on the other end, but his anger slowly faded. By the time he tucked the phone back in his pocket, he almost appeared apologetic. "Are you an idiot?" he asked. The sad look in his eyes only made Finn more confused. "You came to the Family searching for a reason to live, but now you're letting Reborn push you to the brink of death? Explain this to me, Finn. I can't Tutor you when I'm having trouble understanding your actions."

"I..." Finn paused and searched for the right words to explain in a way Papa could understand, but they wouldn't form. The only thing he could think of was, "I'm going to beat Reborn. No matter what." Papa didn't even blink at the words. If he was surprised, he hid it well.

"Is that what Reborn promised you? To make you stronger than him?"

"N-No," he replied. "Not technically, but he's the strongest hitman in the world. If I'm going to take his place, then I'll have to beat him."

"Is that what you're aiming for? To become the strongest hitman in the world? If so, you're a fool. There are hitman who've spent their whole lives trying to kill Reborn and they've all given up in the end."

"B-But they didn't have Reborn teaching them," he objected.

"Do you think he's going to give you all his secrets?" Papa asked. "Don't be naive, Finn. You need to set a realistic goal for yourself before you get hurt. You don't underst-"

"Has Reborn ever explained how he can pop out of nowhere?" Finn asked. Papa's eyes bulged, which was more answer than Finn needed. "It might be naive, but I want to try. I... I'm sorry, Papa. I know you're only worried about me, but I can't become a normal person. I've already seen too much." Papa's breath caught in his throat and the blood drained from his face at the allusion to his private conversation with the Sawada Bosses about the death of Finn's father. Finn averted his eyes, knowing how defiant he was acting for mentioning it, but he couldn't stop his mouth. "I appreciate your intentions, but you said it yourself, Papa. I'm a natural assassin. I'd appreciate it if you'd continue Tutoring me, but I'm not going to lower my head anymore. I'd rather aim high and die than live like a worm."

"Y-You insolent brat!" Papa roared, lunging to his feet with his cane raised to strike. Steeling himself, Finn didn't flinch at the strike and his determined stare made Papa's hands shake when the cane came to a rest on his head . "You can't be serious," Papa whispered as blood trickled down Finn's forehead. "Someone like you- You've not been in the Mafia for a full month yet and you think you have what it takes to be an Arcobelano? Don't be such a fool, Finn. It's not too late to join the Family."

"Sorry, Papa," Finn replied with a pained smile. "I'm grateful for the offer, but I can't be satisfied with that anymore."

"You-" Papa paused as if considering something. A strange gleam lit up in his eyes - one that Finn couldn't begin to read. "Well, aren't you a lustful man? You'll put Lussuria to shame with that attitude." Despite himself, Papa cracked a frustrated smile. "Fine!" he exploded as he pulled his cane back. "I knew you were a fool when you went against me and joined the Gauntlet Program. I guess I'll just have to accept this, too. You study hard and I'll teach you some tricks to put old Sideburns in his place. Deal?"

"D-Deal!" Finn spluttered in surprise. Papa was actually going to help him? He'd expected the man to abandon him for being so disobedient!

"Sheesh," he grumbled. "Guys like you make me feel ancient. Just do me a favor and try to remember something. I might not be your Boss, but the Sawada Family is sheltering you right now."

"Yes, Papa," he replied. "I'll try to stay out of trouble, but that guy, Luca... Reborn was -"

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I'll deal with Cavallone. You just study until you make yourself stupid."

Finn slowly nodded and bowed his head, but stayed silent as Papa walked away whistling like nothing had happened. He wasn't left alone for long, though. In the blink of an eye, the couches surrounding his own were filled with a flood of classmates. From the way they hovered around him and didn't hide their interest, Finn knew they were looking for an opportunity to ask questions.

He didn't give them an opening. As if nothing had happened, Finn went back to studying while absently eating his sandwich. Unfortunately, he couldn't concentrate. The tense atmosphere kept his inner eye too distracted and he heard his name whispered too many times to count. It made Finn smile, although the reason was completely different from normal. Instead of being happy about the spotlight, he was amused at a single mental image: Reborn sitting in the control room with a cup of coffee while recording every opinion Finn's classmates voiced.

The image kept him relaxed until a wave of killing intent tried to flatten him as someone unfamiliar appeared on the couch next to him. It was someone unmannerly who sat on the backrest and carelessly put his muddy boots on the cushions. Mentally running through his options, Finn chose to ignore the guy. He'd promised Papa that he'd stay out of trouble, so he focused on his juice-

The newcomer's hand snapped out and hit the bottom of Finn's still-unopened can of juice. It flew into the air where the bastard snatched it for himself.

"Thanks," he said."I was feeling kind of thirsty." The lobby grew still as Finn's classmates eagerly waited for a fight to break out, but Finn didn't give them the satisfaction. Focusing on his studies, Finn- "Have you read this part?" the guy asked, jabbing a finger through the screen of Finn's notebook. The not-so-flimsy digital notebook died without even a fizzle of warning. Finn ran through his options again. If he- "I'm not someone who will disappear if you ignore me long enough," the bastard said.

What would Reborn do?

Finn stretched his legs out in front of himself, crossed his arms over his chest, and closed his eyes for a nap.

Finn's newest bully reached out, grabbed his head in one large hand, and picked him up like a rag doll.

Finn kept his face slack, his body limp, and tried to teach himself how to blow snot bubbles.

The bully shook him until his arms and legs were swinging wildly and people started laughing at Finn's 'dance'.

Finn gave up on his nap. Feeling humiliated, he slowly opened his eyes. The bastard smiled over his victory, but Finn didn't act out of defeat. He just wanted to see the person he was up against. There was nothing amazing about the guy, though. Average height, average build, average hairstyle. The only thing not average was the black tie he was wearing in place of a red one.

"Hey, retard, I have a question for you," the bully said. "Is it true Reborn is training you?"

"Who knows?"

"Don't be like that," the guy said with a cruel grin. "I heard what Tsuna-Sensei said. You're trying to become an Arcobelano. Reborn is planning to retire and he's training you as his replacement. Isn't he?"

"Who knows?"

"Thought so," he replied as if Finn had confirmed everything. The bastard smiled maliciously and Finn was hit with another wave of killing intent. "In that case, if you had some sort of accident, Reborn would need to train someone else. Someone like me." Finn paled, but he didn't give into the threat. "Wash your neck and wait," he said. As he threw Finn back down to the couch, Finn finally saw an opening. Under the guise of an unsteady landing, his wrist snapped forward, sending his broken notebook spinning like a boomerang. Finn intended for it to hit the bastard's face, but his aim was off. It hit against the side of his neck and bounced off.

The notebook clattered to the ground and the bully reached up to touch his throat in shock. Maybe he hadn't missed, after all, Finn realized as his opponent became as white as a ghost. Had it been a knife instead of a digital notebook, he would have severed an artery. The fact made Finn laugh out loud. Papa had been right! He really was a natural assassin!

"Sorry," Finn said with a wide smile. "My hand slipped. You said something so funny that I wasn't paying attention when you moved me so suddenly."

"I'm not joking!" the guy blurted.

"I thought you were," Finn replied, feigning innocence perfectly. "Someone like you doesn't have what it takes to be an Arcobelano."

"Wha-"

"Does it feel good to make such a big scene?" Finn asked. Rolling off the couch, Finn stood and dusted himself off. He felt strangely... calm. He knew there was a chance the bully would attack. He was also aware he'd get beaten if they fought, but he didn't think it'd come to that. Whether the other guy knew it or not, they'd already entered a battle of wits and Finn was far more prepared to win. "I bet you like all the attention you're getting."

"So what?"

"So, if you had any brains, you'd know a real hitman doesn't like an audience," Finn said. The guy became a solid statue. Confident that he wouldn't move, Finn approached to pick up his broken notebook. Once he had it in hand, he smiled and locked eyes with his unmotivated opponent. "That's the difference between us," he added in a dangerously soft voice. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't be stupid enough to warn you first."

The guy's stunned expression sent satisfaction rippling through Finn's body like a drug. Grinning like a maniac, Finn turned with the intention to get a new notebook at the school's office, but the sight of Reborn nonchalantly leaning against a wall wiped the smile off his face. He could see it in the guy's body language. The way his fedora was tilted downward, the arms crossed over his chest, and the way Leon ran for hiding under his black suit: Reborn was angry. Seriously angry.

"I'm not in the habit of repeating myself," Reborn said. "Training is suspended. When you learn the difference between being confident and being cocky, we'll resume." Finn's jaw dropped, but Reborn didn't give him a chance to object. As if he were standing on a turntable, the wall behind him spun in place and Reborn disappeared into his control room.

Finn collapsed on the spot. He couldn't believe it. He'd defended himself without raising his fists, but he'd still gotten in trouble. It wasn't like he'd been bragging! Well, maybe a little bit, but... but... He was such an idiot. A hitman like Reborn would never give into provocation. He would have asserted his strength from the beginning and escaped instead of trying to act dominant.

It was a lesson learned. There was a difference between running away and refusing to waste time. It didn't matter if people accused him of being a weakling or a coward. The strongest hitman didn't act on behalf of his reputation. He did what he wanted and ignored how the rest of the world revolved around him.

Finn bowed his head. Yet again, he'd failed because of that stupid little habit of 'trying to fit in'.

"I guess you're not Mr. Perfect," the bully said. The guy laughed, having regained his confidence after seeing Reborn reject Finn. "Maybe there's hope for me after all." He reached out and grabbed Finn's head again. Pretending to ruffle his hair, he tried to shove Finn off-balance. "You're dead meat," he warned.

It was a mistake.

Jumping to his feet, Finn balled his fist and took a swing. The punch didn't land. In the blink of an eye, he was surrounded and pinned in place. Mori-Mori was wrapped around his waist. Legs was wrapped around his arm and Maverick - wearing a white tie and an actual suit - easily stopped his fist with one hand.

"You idiot!" Legs blurted first. "If you hit him, the Vendiche will get involved!"

"You'll make Papa mad!" Mori-Mori exclaimed. Finn relaxed and raised his eyebrow at Maverick, wondering if the guy would have something to add.

"If you're late to class, I'll give you detention," he said with a sheepish cough. Finn's eyebrow skyrocketed higher, but Maverick didn't explain. His warning alone was enough to return Finn to his senses.

What the hell was he doing? Why was he getting so agitated? First with Luca, then with the bullies in the locker room, then this guy- One after another, he was failing miserably in the subject of 'self-control'. At this rate, he wasn't going to be worthy enough to polish Reborn's shoes, let alone stand above him as a greater Mafioso. It wasn't like Finn to act on his emotions, either. He usually thought things through and he was notorious for being indecisive to the point of cowardice. Out of everything, that part shouldn't have changed. His intelligence was the reason Reborn had picked him.

His tendency to become a loner was another.

"You're right," Finn said as he shrugged Legs off his arm and Mori-Mori off his waist. Pulling his fist back, he shook his head over his own stupidity. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's normal, Finn," Maverick replied. "You haven't been allowed to relax since Mafia Land. I know you're trying hard, but Reborn is right to suspend your training. If you don't take some time to get used to things, you're going to have a breakdown. Why don't you take a walk and clear your head? You've still got time before the bell rings and I can get a new notebook for you."

Nodding, Finn pulled away from the group and picked a direction at random to start searching. He wanted to find a place without bullies... a place without people who would eventually betray him... a place where the world worked like he wanted it to.

Unfortunately, such a place only existed on the level where Reborn stood.


	25. Chapter 25 Interlude: Blackmail

One word summed up Tsuna's feelings: irritated. It was bad enough Reborn had asked him to play the role of 'unreasonable old guy' to make Reborn look good in comparison, but this was worse.

It was 'using a torture drug on a student in public' worse.

It was 'bugging Chin's office and letting Finn see a private conversation' worse.

It was 'paying off a student'...

Tsuna pulled back and raised his eyebrow. Around the corner, Reborn was counting out cash to a pair of low-rate hitmen. Actually, calling them 'low-rate' was a compliment and calling them 'hitmen' was a laughable overestimate. These were the type of Mafioso he would usually kick and order to do his bidding. To see Reborn paying them raised alarms - as if enough hadn't already been going off.

"You can come out, Tenth," Reborn said with a gesture to send the other Mafioso running.

"You're acting strange," he commented. Rounding the corner, Tsuna walked down the hall at a slow pace and Reborn responded to the silent invitation by joining him. The action triggered another mental alarm. Reborn wouldn't normally join him in this instance. He always avoided conversations where he might get questioned and, since they were walking, he couldn't conveniently nap when he wanted. "You're not going to dodge?"

"Ask anything you want," Reborn replied. Tsuna managed to keep walking, but he was incredibly tempted to stop and gape like a buffoon. Had the world come to an end? Reborn was actually volunteering to be questioned? Impossible! The very idea left Tsuna too stunned to think straight. "That's what I like about you, baka-Tsuna," Reborn said with a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Even now, you're humble. It never crossed your mind that things might go how you want them to."

"I think you can blame yourself for that," Tsuna grumbled. "You trained me into the habit of planning for the worst."

"I know," he said. "So take your time. This is an instance where I need you to be informed of the situation."

Tsuna opened his mouth to snap off a question asking the details of the situation, but he thought better of it. This was an unique opportunity, so he let his mind settle while they walked aimlessly down the halls. Eventually, his feet decided a destination for him: the school's roof. Tsuna smiled as they climbed the stairs and exited into the desert air. It was so nostalgic. The breeze was hotter and the view was different, but looking out at the skyline of Las Vegas still brought him peace like he was back in Namimori.

Looking up at the thin desert clouds, he slowly collected his thoughts while Reborn found a comfortable perch. He already knew the key points. Reborn was training a successor and Finn was a disturbed child. He also understood Reborn's reason for bribing students to do things. The things a hitman needed to learn couldn't be entirely taught by a familiar face. For example, learning to read beneath the surface. Sometimes it took an enemy becoming a friend in order to learn all people are three-dimensional. Sometimes it took the betrayal of a friend to learn all people are fallible. And sometimes... Sometimes it took a good deed from a stranger to realize that there were no faceless people in the world. Without exception, everyone had a story.

What Tsuna didn't understand was the reason for Reborn's speed. He was rushing things. At the minimum, Finn shouldn't have gotten any mentoring for his Flame until his second year. He definitely shouldn't have been introduced to torture drugs until his third year, after he'd had a chance to strengthen his mind. As for the bug in Chin's office, it wasn't unexpected from Reborn. However, allowing fresh-meat like Finn to have access was completely irresponsible.

That wasn't all. Reborn was acting strangely in other areas. He'd actually shown up for the Familia Dating Experience. While Bianchi was having fits of happiness and Longchamp had called to say his people had been ecstatic over having Reborn and Bianchi as arch-rival dates, it wasn't business-as-usual. Normally, anytime Bianchi signed herself up with Reborn, she would be stood up as Reborn's way of playing hard-to-get.

There was also his rejection of Dino's request to Tutor Luca, which had Dino pulling his hair out to find someone who could whip the boy into shape. He'd also stopped showing up to poke at Hotaru's pride on a regular basis. To make matters worse, he even was doing something odd while Tsuna collected his thoughts! Instead of polishing Leon in gun-form to pet him, Reborn was scratching the chameleon's head and... and...

He was smiling at Leon! Not a smirk. Not a facial twitch. Not a flicker at the corner of his lips. Reborn was actually smiling like he'd undergone a lobotomy and received part of someone else's brain.

Tsuna started foaming at the mouth. Sitting down on the edge of the roof, his mind went completely blank. He couldn't think of a single question to ask while Reborn appeared so care-free. It wasn't right! Reborn was usually somewhere between Hibari and Xanxus when it came to a stone demeanor, but... but... his smile was so tender! A hitman wasn't supposed to have such an expression!

"I wasn't born a hitman, Tsuna," he said as he put his smile back into hiding and shifted in place to stare out at the view. "I've spent a long time in the Mafia, but my emotions aren't dead. They're only hidden."

"W-What were you smiling about?"

"Are you sure you want to know the answer?" he asked. Tsuna gulped and shook his head. On second thought, it might be scary to know what Reborn could smile over. "I'm going to tell you something in confidence, Tsuna. It's about Hotaru."

"Eh?" Tsuna was thrown off-guard by the unexpected subject. They were supposed to be talking about Finn.

"Hotaru doesn't remember how she bent the curse to make the Arcobelano grow up," he said, his voice growing melancholy. "I have an idea, but I won't tell her."

"Why?" Tsuna asked. Raising an eyebrow, he didn't see the relevance. It'd been years since Reborn had become an adult. How could it possibly have anything to do with current events?

"Because Hotaru thinks she did us a favor," he replied, "but she didn't. The only thing she did was remove the one thing that made this curse bearable."

"Eh?"

"What makes a great hitman?" he continued in a rhetorical tone. "What makes a great leader? A great scientist? It's their focus. They have a goal and they don't allow distractions. Being a baby was inconvenient, but it removed the greatest distraction all humans must deal with." Tsuna eyebrow shot into his hairline. Where was Reborn going with this and what in the world had made him so talkative? It was more than abnormal. It was beginning to get scary. "It's hormones, baka-Tsuna," he supplied. Tsuna's eyes bulged in disbelief, but...

It made sense. Children saw the world more clearly because they weren't blinded by the confusion of hormone-induced emotions. For a hitman, the lack would allow him to work efficiently without allowing personal feelings to get in the way. It would also keep him from falling prey to a Mafioso's greatest vice: women.

_Bianchi_.

"It can't be," Tsuna whispered as the pieces began clicking together. "Y-You can't be-"

"There's a difference between the love of a child and the love of a man," Reborn said. "Because of Hotaru, I'm a man now - with all the hormones and unreasonable emotions that come with it. I've been trying to tell myself that it'll go away when the curse is renewed, but I'm at my limit. I don't want to become a baby again. I want to be with her."

"D-Does she know?"

"Of course not," Reborn snapped. "I'm not going to make a promise that I might not be able to keep. Everything depends on Finn. If he can't get strong enough to beat me, I'll have no choice. I'll become a baby again and Bianchi will have to go on without me."

Reborn was still hiding something. Tsuna could smell the rat a mile away. After a moment, he figured out what it was and he couldn't stop the smile from slowly spreading across his face.

"Have you done it with her yet?" Tsuna asked. Reborn didn't respond, but the way he kept his head turned away was suspicious. When Tsuna realized the probable cause, his jaw dropped in disbelief. Reborn was blushing! Had the world come to an end or - "R-Reborn!" Tsuna spluttered. "Are you a virgin?"

_Silence meant assent._

Tsuna couldn't believe it. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry, but the greatest hitman in the world was actually a virgin! Although, now that Tsuna thought about it, only a twisted individual would sleep with a baby. But what about before he was a baby? There should have been someone special in his life.

"I was seventeen when I became an Arcobelano," Reborn said through clenched teeth. "I was too busy becoming the best hitman in my era to think about those things. Until now, it's always been an intellectual pursuit and - Get that smile off your face before I tell Chrome about your secret affair."

"Erk," Tsuna choked. "Damnit! I though I kept that quiet!"

"You can't hide from me," Reborn replied, finally turning back with a dark gleam in his eye. "If you tell anyone -"

"I got it!" Tsuna wailed. He felt like crying. It wasn't fair! It was just a once-a-month fling and he'd worked so hard to keep it secret. If anyone found out, Chrome wouldn't be his only worry. Hibari would kill him! "You're so mean, Reborn. Right when I think you're starting to trust me, you shut me down."

"Idiot," he retorted with a long sigh. "I just gave you blackmail material. I wouldn't be comfortable with leaving you alive without a little insurance."

"I thought we were friends," Tsuna pouted.

"A hitman can't afford friends," he said.

"What about after you stop being an Arcobelano?" For some reason, the question made Reborn pause like he'd never considered it before. His bewildered expression made Tsuna's breath catch in his throat.

How would Reborn respond? Would it be another _real _smile or...

"I don't know." Tsuna exhaled in a rush. It wasn't a smile, but it was just as surprising since it wasn't a 'who knows'. Reborn was actually admitting that he didn't know something. It made Tsuna take a mental step back and reevaluate the situation. Reborn was working blind. He'd never been in this situation before. Not only was he dealing with a 'first love', but he'd spent so long as an Arcobelano that an actual 'friend' was a very alien concept. It had to be rough. Emotions without hormones was no different than putting life on 'easy mode'. Now that he was on normal mode again, he had to feel like he was walking through hell.

Reborn really was an amazing person to shoulder the burden alone for so long.

"I guess you've never felt anxious because of a girl before," Tsuna said with an understanding smile. "To think you've never felt warm and tingly because of another person... It really makes me wonder what was going through your mind when you told me to make a calendar instead of trying to cover up those leaked pictures of Xanxus and me."

"You could survive a little embarrassment," he replied.

"I know, but-"

"No," he said before Tsuna could get frustrated by trying to explain. "That was what I was thinking: You could survive a little embarrassment. I didn't consider any feelings beyond that. As an Arcobelano, it was an easy choice to make for the sake of the Family. In the short term, your reputation took damage. In the long term, you created a franchise, made money, and created an opening for alternative couples to appear openly in the ranks. It was gains-and-losses. I... That's why I'm not fit to be an Arcobelano anymore, Tsuna. Looking back, I now have more sympathy for what it must have cost you. Your reputation and the problems in your relationships - "

"It was embarrassing," he replied with a glare. "_Mega_-, _Super_-, freaking _Ultra_-embarrassing. I've never been able to get rid of the 'pervert' label and trying to fall in love with that type of blatant past is _incredibly _difficult. My relationship with Xanxus got twice as hard after that. Do you have any idea what it's like to try to cuddle with a guy who has proof of how perverted you can get? It's impossible!" Reborn's shoulders sank by a single millimeter, but Tsuna smiled at the tiny sign of minuscule guilt. "But that's water under the bridge," he continued. "When I look back, I think you made the right suggestion. I really _can _survive embarrassment and some things became easier. After I got the title of pervert, I was able to be a lot more free in my relationships and I had more opportunities to experiment. That's not something everyone can say."

"Tsuna, I -"

"Don't creep me out by apologizing," he said. "I've already got the point and I should have realized. Back when you lost your Dying Will for a time, I didn't look deeply enough for the root of your problems. For that, I'm the one who's sorry. I'm arrogant enough to call you my friend, but the truth is I've always looked up to you. I never considered that you'd have an actual weakness."

"I have to train Finn quickly," Reborn said. He tried hard to hide his relief over finally reaching the ultimate purpose of the conversation, but Tsuna saw clues in his body language. "It's not just my own impatience, though. There's a time limit. The curse will be renewed in five years. If Finn isn't up to speed by then, I won't be able to transfer the pacifier to him. I'm not saying that to be unreasonable, either. If he's not strong enough to override my mark on the pacifier, the curse will kill him and rebound to me."

"Oh."

"There's more," he warned. "Skull isn't happy about my choice. I saw him at Mafia Land and there's no doubt. He's going to try to kill Finn to keep me as an Arcobelano. I've tried taking him aside, but he won't accept it -"

"Of course not," Tsuna interrupted. "You're his sempai. How could he possibly be happy with the situation? But I see what you mean. Is this why you're pushing Finn so hard?"

"Yes. I've got insects monitoring Finn and Skull's attacks are usually straight-forward, but there's no telling how far that guy will go in this situation. He might pull something I haven't prepared for. I'll let Finn rest after I've gotten him stronger, but I need your help or he won't survive a month."

Tsuna slowly nodded. Everything was starting to make a lot more sense, especially the phone call asking him to let everyone know Finn was trying to become an Arcobelano. Once word spread through the Mafia, there would be a lot more people gunning for Finn's life. This meant Finn would also have more opportunities to get combat experience before Skull showed his hand.

"Alright. I'll leave the Flame training to you and I'm sure you have Arcobelano secrets you need to teach him. I'll focus on physical training and -"

"I'm not talking about that," Reborn interrupted.

"Eh?"

"You can train him if you want, but I have a more important task only you can handle."

"Is this another task where you want me to be nice, then be grumpy, then be nice again? If so, I don't know if I can do it. It's hard to act strict when - "

"I want you to introduce him to love," he said. Tsuna's thoughts came to a screeching halt. "He's got the stalker mentality," Reborn explained. "When he finds something he's interested in, he locks onto it and everything else disappears. Right now, he's stalking me. That's good, but you have to look ahead. To make him into a good Tutor, he needs to have experience in all situations. Just think about the first time I shot you with a Dying Will Bullet. If I hadn't recognized the signs of your infatuation and known you'd regret your actions, I might have killed you. But that's not to say it won't be useful in the immediate future. An ability to read situations can double a hitman's survival rate and Finn will need every trick he can get if he's going to survive as my successor."

"That's surprising," Tsuna mumbled. "I thought you'd kill me if I played matchmaker with Finn. You know, I've been dying to nudge the situation with Morrigan and..." Tsuna trailed off in thought. Nudging the situation with Morrigan was the worst thing he could do in this situation. If Finn was going to become an Arcobelano, he was 'unobtainable'. "Morrigan is going to get her heart broken," Tsuna grimaced. "Crap. Do you know what you're asking, Reborn? Morrigan -"

"Mori-Mori is a Mafioso," he said coldly. "A broken heart will benefit her more than a one-sided love or, if you prefer, you can use someone else."

"I'll use someone else," Tsuna replied. "But you're leaving out an important part, Reborn. If I introduce Finn to someone, then he might return her feelings."

"That won't happen." Standing up, Reborn stretched and showed his smile again. "Remember? Finn is a psychopath. Even if you try to make him reciprocate, it won't work out. So don't worry about it. Just introduce him to situations. It doesn't matter if he gets personally involved as long as he comes to understand human conditions."

"B-But-"

"I'll leave it to you, baka-Tsuna. Ciaossu!"

With a salute, he was gone like the wind and Tsuna slowly realized the entire conversation had been controlled from start to finish. He hadn't gotten an opportunity to yell over the unauthorized surveillance or the public usage of torture drugs! Damnit!

Reborn never changed!

_No_, Tsuna amended, looking out at the city with a slow smile. Reborn was definitely changing and there was no telling where it would lead. Truly, it gave him an irresistible urge to... meddle.

* * *

Hotaru had some good things to say about being a woman and several of them revolved around the spa. When she'd been a guy, getting a manicure had pushed the limits of acceptability and it'd been seen as a waste of time unless she had a hangnail. As a girl, the people around her got upset when she didn't spend an hour being pampered.

"What are you smiling about?" Katie asked from the nearby massage table. Sinking down into her mud bath, Hotaru's grin only grew wider.

"I'm just thinking of the irony," she said with a chuckle. "As a boy, I got in trouble for getting dirty when I tried to help the gardeners. Now that I'm a girl, I can swim in a pool of mud and no one looks twice at me."

"Isn't it horrible?" Katie replied, rolling her eyes in sarcasm. "The things we do for beauty."

"We should build a men's spa," Hotaru murmured in consideration. Moving her legs around in the mud, she couldn't stop smiling over the squishy feeling as the brown goo slid around her body. "Chin doesn't know what he's missing out on. I bet if we put up some televisions and served beer -"

"They'd want naked women wrestling in the mud baths and they'd hit on every masseuse," she interrupted. "Face it, Hotaru. As a guy, the only times you can enjoy sitting still is when you're fishing and when you're on top of something that moves for you."

"That's true," she admitted with a grimace. "Mom tried to get me to go with her to the spa several times, but even the idea made me yawn. I feel stupid for ignoring her invitation now. If I'd known how good this -" Seeing Orinato approaching with one of her three cell phones, Hotaru broke off with a groan. "If it's not the black phone, I'm going to pull you in," she warned. "I told you to hold the calls for the white and the pink while I -"

"You'll want to see this, Boss," Orinato interrupted. Letting out a sigh, Hotaru slogged her way to the edge of the pool and gestured for Orinato to lower the phone to eye-level. She knew something was wrong when he went beyond that and knelt down to hold the phone between his hands so no one could get a glimpse at the screen, but that still didn't prepare her for the waiting message.

_I know your secrets. Call me. Reborn._

"Towel," Hotaru snapped. Pulling herself out of the pool, she wiped her hands off with the towel that appeared and took the phone from Orinato. He predictably excused himself to run a miscellaneous errand once he was free, even though Hotaru wasn't _technically _nude. The mud on her body was too thick to see through, but her Right Hand seemed like he'd never get used to Hotaru's nudist habits. It was such a shame, too, since there was nothing in the world like a stroll without the constriction of clothing.

"Call Reborn," she told her phone. The number dialed instantly and the hitman predictably waited until the third ring to answer. "Oi," Hotaru said, "What's the meaning of that screwed-up message? It almost sounds like you're trying to blackmail me."

"I am."

"I thought so. There's no way-" Hotaru paused as the reply rang in her ears. "Can you repeat that?"

"I'm blackmailing you," Reborn clearly stated. "Unless you want me to tell Tsuna about your childhood crush on Chrome, I suggest you listen."

"That isn't funny, Reborn. If you want a favor, you can just ask for it. You know I'll be happy to help you. Besides, I don't care if you tell the world about my old crush. I outgrew that when I met Chin."

"Then you leave me no choice," he said. "I have some interesting photos of you and Tsuna's old servant, Aster. How would you like me to make a calendar and show it to Chin?" Hotaru paled. This had already gone beyond teasing. Reborn was actually threatening her. It was beyond cruel, but...

Hotaru understood. Whatever Reborn needed, he wanted insurance to keep it quiet and he didn't want Hotaru to ask questions.

"Alright," she relented. "You've got my attention. What do you want?"

"The Academy oversees the progress of Gauntlet Students, but it doesn't determine their afternoon tasks," he said. "Since I don't have a queue of requests to share with Finn, you've been listed as his assignment manager."

"That's true, but -"

"To make a long story short, I want you to make him fail."

"What?"

"Give him hard assignments you can afford to go wrong," he said. "Failure teaches more than success, so I want you to make him fail at least three assignments a week and make his victories bitter-sweet."

"EH? I can't do that! That kid is still a lamb. He'll get slaughtered in that situation."

"Does Chin know about Aster?" Reborn asked curiously. Hotaru gulped. They both knew the answer. Even if he did, pictures made things into reality a lot more than impersonal facts. "And all this time, you've let him think he was the first man you slept with."

"That was different!" Hotaru spluttered. "He wasn't -"

"Aster wasn't on top, but do you think Chin will care about the difference?"

"Why are you doing this?" Hotaru cried. "I understand you want Finn to get stronger, but these methods -"

"I'll do whatever it takes to make him stronger," Reborn said. "My silence for your cooperation. Do we have a deal?"

"Fine, but I'm not talking to you for a solid week! And if that kid dies, I -" Hotaru couldn't finish the sentence, although it wasn't because she didn't want to. She simply didn't have any ammunition. Reborn was holding a stacked deck and she was out of dice. "Just answer one question, Reborn. Is this kid really worth everything you're doing?"

His answer was a dial tone that felt like a slap in the face, but she kept her cool. Setting her phone down at the poolside for Orinato to retrieve, she lowered herself back into the mud and tried to pretend everything was alright. After all, Reborn wouldn't _really _make a calendar.

Hotaru sank lower in the mud.

But Reborn wouldn't tell Chin.

Hotaru sank lower in the mud.

Chin would forgive her. It wasn't like she'd kept it secret on purpose. She'd just forgotten to mention it.

Hotaru sank lower in the mud.

"Um, Boss," Orinato said as he returned to pick up Hotru's phone. "If you sink any lower, you're going to bury yourself." Hotaru blushed. She was nearly eye-level with the surface of the mud. "Did something happen?" Hotaru shifted her gaze and slowly turned around in the mud. "Boss? Are you okay?"

Hotaru closed her head and dived. No, she mentally answered. She wasn't okay. Reborn was blackmailing her into giving Finn assignments she knew he couldn't handle. How could she possibly be okay? If she didn't do what he said, he could drop a bomb that might make Chin hate her. Reborn was... Reborn was going to make everyone think she was a pervert like Papa! The very thought made her want to cry. It wasn't fair!

She wanted to see Chin.

Exploding out of the mud bath, she ignored the squeals from the other patrons and lunged for her umbrella. The movement startled Sienna, the ghost possessing it, but Hotaru didn't give her a chance to wriggle out of her hand. She unlocked the seal and transformed it to her lance, freeing herself in the process. The mud on her body fell to the ground in clumps as Hotaru turned herself into Flame. The moment the last bit fell off, she flew out the door and headed across the sky at top speed.

She didn't stop at the front door of the mansion. She kept flying, pushing open doors and dodging people in the hallways until she reached the elevator. Once she was inside, she thumbed the button for Chin's lab and let go of her lance. Sienna was upset over the rough man-handling, but Hotaru ignored her. The only thing she cared about was the man who was waiting for her as soon as the elevator doors opened.

Chin didn't blink twice over Hotaru's sudden appearance. As she threw herself against his chest with a sob, he slipped his lab coat off his back and wrapped it around Hotaru's shoulders before anyone could see her naked form. Then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly until she'd squeezed out enough tears to calm down.

"It's okay," Chin whispered as he hunched over to kiss away Hotaru's Flame-dusted tears. "Reborn called me, too. I don't know what he's blackmailing you with, but you don't have to tell me. It's probably better if you didn't. Reborn is serious. Even if we confessed our secrets, Reborn would just find something else to use. Let's... Let's just do what he wants."

"He's blackmailing you, too?" Hotaru asked to clarify.

"Yes," he said. "Hotaru, I... You know I love you. Right?"

Hotaru paled. While it was good to hear she was still loved, Chin's tone didn't bode well. Whatever material Reborn had on him must be as damaging as her own secret. It tempted her to demand a confession, but she didn't. After all, Chin was right. Even if they confessed, Reborn would only use something else. It was much better to leave things how they were before their relationship was destroyed. Controlling curiosity was easier than controlling disappointment.

"I love you, too," she mumbled into his chest. "But I'm not sure I can do this, Chin. Reborn wants me to fix Finn's Gauntlet assignments so he fails a lot."

"That's easier than mine," he replied. "Reborn wants me to prank him."

"Eh?"

"I'm supposed to keep Finn from going to sleep at night and I have to prank him if he does."

"Why can't Reborn - " Hotaru broke off. The answer was too obvious. Reborn couldn't do it himself because he was spending all day overseeing Finn. If he was going to do his work as a hitman, then he'd need the night hours free. That aside, pranks sounded a lot easier than fixing assignments. Unless... "I get it," Hotaru sighed. "Reborn was expecting us to trade."

"I think so, too," Chin replied with a smile. "You need less sleep than I do and I'm better with probabilities. He expected us to talk like this. It's Reborn's way of making sure his blackmailing doesn't ruin our relationship."

"He's an idiot," Hotaru grumbled. "I would have agreed to doing pranks."

"That would be too easy," Chin laughed. "This is Reborn we're talking about."

"True," she replied. "You'll handle the assignments so Finn doesn't die?"

"If you'll take care of the pranks, then I'll make him fail like crazy and keep him alive," Chin promised. His arms tightened around her and Hotaru shivered at the feeling of his breath on her ear. "But we're going to have to talk about your habits. Not only did you barge into my lab, but you're running around without clothes again. Don't think I'm going to let you go unpunished."


	26. Chapter 26 Plan A Defeated

Other than an etiquette lesson from Maverick, his afternoon classes were incredibly dull. However, his after-school Gauntlet assignment turned out to be a task which one in a hundred Mafioso refused. He had to be Ryohei Sasagawa's sparring partner.

Although he'd tried his best, he was no match in skill, speed, or durability. Even worse, when he'd tried to use his Flame, Ryohei was disgusted at his weakness and beat him until he couldn't move.

"Don't come back unless you're serious."

He'd checked into the infirmary, but they'd only given him a pair of aspirin for his pain and told him to sleep it off. It was laughable. His face was so bruised and swollen that he couldn't recognize himself in the mirror, yet they expected him to ignore it.

Figuring sleep couldn't hurt, Finn returned to his room to find his furniture had been replaced with the items he'd ordered. In addition to the new couch and table, his new wallpaper turned the cave-like bedroom into a cheerfully bright living room. It still screamed 'penthouse' to him, but it was a penthouse at noon instead of midnight, which was much more his style. He had no plans to live in darkness just because he was living in the underworld.

After a quick shower, he threw on a bathrobe and stretched out on his new couch. The comfort level was everything he'd hoped for. With the addition of a light blanket from his closet, the couch served well as a replacement bed. He was asleep in seconds.

When he woke, his body refused to move. His muscles were knotted from all his bruises, his bones felt like they were creaking, and his eyelids might as well have been stapled shut. He wanted nothing more than to turn over and go back to sleep, but he couldn't. Imp hadn't been the one to wake him up. Instead, the sound of movement and laughter around his couch -

That wasn't right, he thought. Forcing his eyes open, he grimaced at the bright light of the -

Confused, Finn slowly sat up on the cafeteria table and stared in bewilderment at the groups of Mafioso eating around him. He was still wearing his bathrobe and his blanket was still in his lap, but how had he gotten to the cafeteria?

The smiles on the faces around him and the unusual silence told him that he'd been pranked. Finn decided to let it go this time since it seemed to have been done out of harmless camaraderie, but his forgiving mood ended as soon as he stood up and somehow ended up face-down on the ground. A roar of laughter erupted around him, but Finn didn't think it was funny. Due to all the hurts he'd suffered from Reborn and Ryohei, his body had stiffened during the night and he could barely move.

No one came forward to help him up. Once the laughter died down, everyone went back to eating as if Finn didn't exist. It quickly became the worst experience in his life. His body felt like it was covered with cement and every movement came at the painful price of breaking through it. By the time he managed to push himself into a sitting position so he wasn't wiggling on his belly like a worm, he was sweating and trembling from exhaustion. Yet no one came forward to help.

So much for 'camaraderie'.

Bowing his head to expose the back of his neck, Finn sank a mental hand into his weak spot and pushed his Flame until it surfaced. The result wasn't as pretty as his first attempt at school or even his attempt while sparring with Ryohei, but it was faster. Instead of spider-silk, the Flame came out like thick rope before plunging back into his body to 'sew' him back together. The bruises and stiffness in his muscles disappeared in seconds, but each pass of the Flame became more painful than the last. His body wasn't meant to heal so quickly. He could feel torn muscles reconnecting at the speed of light and every healing bruise felt like a chunk of flesh was being cut out of his body.

The speed brought pain, but it was also his only condolence. His body was completely repaired in the blink of an eye, leaving his so-called 'comrades' to gape in disbelief when he shakily stood and stumbled back to his room.

"I'm sorry," Imp said as he got dressed for the day. "It's orders. You're going to be pranked anytime you fall asleep and I'm not allowed to interfere. I can't even tell you who did it."

"It's not your fault," Finn soothed. "It's my fault for letting my guard down. I didn't think about it, but a hitman is most vulnerable when he's asleep. Is there any chance you know what Reborn does to get sleep safely?"

"He doesn't," Imp replied. Finn paused amid buttoning his pants and raised his eyebrow. "Sleep, I mean. Reborn doesn't sleep."

"That's impossible. If he doesn't sleep, then-"

"He naps," Imp supplied. "Reborn wrote a manual about his technique, but only Arcobelano are allowed to access the file. Would you like to see it?"

Finn nodded. While she accessed the file, he finished dressing and used the in-room phone to call the cafeteria. It wasn't until his breakfast was delivered that he finally sat down to read the manual Reborn apparently expected him to find.

The manual was Reborn's secret to living without eight hours of sleep, but Finn wasn't sure he could imitate it. The manual said humans needed ninety minutes of REM sleep to stay sane and REM sleep was naturally broken up into multiple sessions during natural sleep. However, if a person had a Sun Flame that naturally channeled into the mind, it was possible to shorten the time to thirty minutes and split the sessions into several short naps during the day.

The trick was to simultaneously stimulate two sections of the brain. One section would snap him directly into REM sleep without the hours of oblivious build-up, while the other section altered his dreams to be a mirror reflection of the area around his sleeping body. In this way, if something entered his immediate area while he was napping, his dreaming mind would be aware and he could end the technique to wake himself up.

REM-Nap took far more Flame control than Finn currently had, but he still memorized Reborn's notes while he ate his breakfast. By the time he finished eating, he was able to close the file without a second thought. The timing was perfect, too. When he poked his head out the door to leave his tray on the floor outside, Papa was walking down the hall with a set of defibrillator paddles again.

Papa blushed and walked past his room without saying a word. It was more than enough warning for Finn. As soon as he had some free time, he definitely needed to begin trial-and-error attempts on Reborn's technique. Now wasn't that time, though. With a quick check to make sure his Gauntlet pin was in place, Finn headed to the garage for his ride to school.

Exactly like the previous day, none of the other students were willing to share seats with him. Unlike the previous day, Legs wasn't riding the bus. It was disappointing, but Finn got the message loud and clear. It was the same message Reborn had given him by suspending his training. He needed to focus.

Finn wasn't the type of Mafioso who got stronger by making friends. He wasn't a genius Mafioso. He wasn't a prodigy. He wasn't even the type to survive once he got on other Mafioso's radars. That was why he had to teach himself how to ignore the common intrigue and dramatic situations which other Mafioso reveled in creating. There was no time to delude himself with rivalries and pointless revenge. There was only time to train and grow stronger.

As Finn lowered himself into the first empty seat, his thoughts kept him too distracted to notice the antagonistic mood of his seatmate. He barely noticed the drive to school because he finally realized how much he'd screwed up on his first day. The whole thing had been a test. It had to have been. From the Vendiche to the guys in the locker room, from Papa to the bully in the lobby, everything had been planned by Reborn to teach him a single lesson.

If he allowed himself to be distracted by individuals, he'd fall prey to the bigger picture.

No, Finn amended as he climbed off the bus and slowly walked toward the school's entrance. There was more. Reborn wouldn't be so simple in his lessons. The big lesson was to focus on the bigger picture, but there were also small lessons. The introduction from the Vendiche taught him that there was a connection between the Arcobelano and the Mafia's Enforcers. The bully in the locker room had taught him that even prideful Mafioso respected strength. Papa had taught him that people in power couldn't always be trusted. After all, he'd practically told the whole school about Finn's goal, which should have stayed secret. Finally, the bully from the lobby had taught him how easy it was to make enemies.

Finn paused as the very bully he was thinking of decided to block his path.

"You never showed up after school," the man said with a self-satisfied expression on his face. Finn raised an eyebrow. He didn't remember agreeing to any meeting, unless the guy meant the threat he'd made. If that was the case, had he really expected Finn to go looking for him? That was possible. Other Mafioso certainly had the pride to chase after people who looked down on them, but Finn wasn't the same as other Mafioso.

"I have better things to do with my time," Finn replied. "If you'll excuse me." Taking advantage of the Mafioso's surprise, Finn ducked to the left and went around him.

"Coward!" the man yelled. Finn kept walking. Such a petty insult wouldn't bother Reborn, therefore he wasn't going to let it bother him. "I guess running away is what the Sawada Family is best at!" Finn smirked and kept walking. Not only was he not part of the Sawada Family, but there were a lot of other people who'd take exception to that insult in his place. "Your mother's a whore and your father's a mutt."

A ripple of disbelief went through the lobby and Finn had no choice. He paused. An insult to a Mafia Family was bad enough, but blood ties were sacred. Finn didn't think even Reborn would ignore it when a mother was disrespected.

"Oi," Finn said without bothering to turn around. "With an insult like that, aren't you ashamed to call yourself a Mafioso?" Finn didn't need to look back to see the man's reaction. The white face, bulging eyes, and unhinged jaw was visible in his mind's eye. The guy had dug his own grave and he knew it.

Finn ignored the urge to add anything more and crossed into the courtyard between buildings. Picking a stone bench at random, he pulled out his digital notebook and started studying, but he couldn't focus on the screen. He thought he understood now. The difference between being cocky and being confident was decided by self-doubt. A cocky man would have given into the urge for that one, final barbed comment. A confident man didn't need to rub it in, though.

He hoped this meant he'd made progress, but Reborn didn't pop out of a wall to praise him for his success. His absence was worrisome. Finn knew his training was suspended, but Reborn had been so eager to teach him. If they really didn't have time to waste, then why wasn't the guy jumping at this opportunity? He'd learned his lesson. There was no point in continuing the suspension.

Was there?

* * *

For three days and three nights, Reborn watched from the comfort of his control room while his student struggled to make sense of his circumstances. In many ways, Finn's attempts at acting confident were amusing. He stayed to himself, refusing all overtures of friendship and ignoring every excuse for rivalry. He studied hard and silently outstripped his classmates without a single person knowing about it. During his gym class, he fumed over Reborn's continued absence, but he completed the obstacle course within a time limit that was neither too fast nor too slow.

The boy saved his real training for after his daily Gauntlet task. Once he was back in his room, he used his Flame to heal the damage created by failure and completed a surprisingly difficult self-assigned physical training regiment. After that was complete, he showered and studied over dinner. Then he began a second self-assigned regiment where he attempted to master the technique in the manual Reborn had given him.

So far, there was no success. Each time he tried to trigger a REM-Nap, he put himself to sleep without being able to maintain stimulation to his senses. It was quite disappointing considering the REM-Nap technique was the true reason he'd made Finn walk around blindfolded. By now, he should have figured out that the technique required an extra component - an anchor. Falling asleep in an empty room wasn't going to work. He needed to fall asleep in a place where his senses were continuously processing new information; a place where his dreams were full of activity instead of oblivion.

Watching the control room screens, Reborn pressed his lips together in irritation. Hotaru alone wasn't enough to get the point across to Finn. Finn was already falling asleep and she was flirting with her husband. Reborn needed her to enter Finn's room while he was still napping so the boy would sense the difference, but she kept waiting until he was deep asleep before trying to prank him.

"Pandora, send a text to Chin through a burn phone. Tell him I expected more enthusiasm in his pranks. If he keeps procrastinating, I might have to invite Hotaru to a game night." Pulling a fresh cup of espresso out of the nearby machine, he blew on it to cool it while he watched the screen. As expected, Chin broke off his flirting to answer his phone. As expected, he paled at the mention of his 'game' and urged Hotaru to immediately prank Finn. Hotaru was upset over the unsatisfying end to her flirtations, but she left.

Turning his attention to another screen, Reborn scowled. Tsuna was trying hard to protect himself. He was sitting across from Hibari for a private nightcap and he'd just admitted to his indiscretions with Haru. Although 'indiscretions' was overstating the situation considering they'd only been having dinner together. Tsuna was an idiot, though. Hibari wasn't the type to forgive someone for dating his wife behind his back, no matter how innocent the date.

As expected, Hibari ejected him from the house and hunted down his wife for an argument in which neither party raised their voice. Hibari didn't need to yell to get his anger across and Haru knew how to deal with her husband. With a few 'Ha-Hi's' and a "I didn't think you'd care" taunt, they went their separate ways again.

Reborn shook his head. The two were good friends, but they were deluding themselves by being married. Hibari's passion only reached as far as 'ownership' allowed and Haru's love only extended in search of 'stability'. They'd done well to maintain their relationship so long, but they were both aware that it couldn't last much longer now that Tsuna had made a move. It was almost time for Hibari to admit he preferred being alone and for Haru to admit she was still in love with Tsuna.

Glancing at the next screen, Reborn smirked at the reason for Tsuna's attempt to protect himself from Reborn's threat. At Tsuna's order, Bianchi was on a beach in Hawaii to meet with a Mafioso that looked strikingly similar to Reborn. Obviously, Tsuna wanted Reborn to get jealous, but... Tsuna was an idiot. As expected, the superficial similarities weren't enough to attract Bianchi's attention. She wouldn't be Reborn's woman if she was stupid enough to fall for...

Reborn clenched his teeth together as Bianchi smiled at the psuedo-Reborn. It made him recall how easily Bianchi got Lambo and Romeo confused.

"Switch off monitor two and send a text to Bianchi. Tell her I'm bored. Then send Tsuna the surveillance picture from his meeting with Cheri. If Chrome and Hibari aren't enough to keep him from meddling, we'll see if a misunderstanding with Xanxus is enough."

Taking a sip of his coffee, he glanced at another of the six screens. This one actually had him worried. On it, Finn's real 'bully', Hector, was meeting with the Caesar Family Boss and Finn's father. So far, Finn had ignored Hector's taunts, but only because Hector hadn't pushed the right buttons. Just as the Sawada Family didn't know Reborn had tampered with the rifles and wallets used to identify Tonno's attackers, Hector didn't know Finn thought his father was dead. Everything could come unraveled if Hector figured that out. He would change his plan from taunting Finn into a fight, beating him, and kidnapping him to a simple plan where he lured Finn to the Caesar Headquarters with the promise of information.

Reborn couldn't allow that to happen. Setting aside his coffee, Reborn assigned the boundaries for a new 'doorway', then put the control room on autopilot. Going down the hallway, the 'exit' area reacted to his presence by lowering Don Caesar's chair into the room. Once he was comfortably settled in place, the chair rose back up to put Reborn behind Don Caesar's desk.

As expected, Don Caesar, Hector, and the real Logan had their weapons aimed at his head before the control room door finished shutting. They didn't fire, though. In matter of fact, Don Caesar lowered his weapon after taking a single moment to digest Reborn's calm manner.

"This is a surprise," Don Caesar said as extra men charged into the room to surround Reborn with raised weapons. "I don't recall doing anything to attract an Arcobelano's attention. Unless... Are you here on behalf of the Sawada Family?" That explained everything, Reborn thought as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"You've been misinformed," Reborn replied. "Your man Hector must have forgotten to tell you that Finn isn't part of the Sawada Family."

"What?" Logan gasped as he belatedly pointed his gun at the ceiling. "You're here about Finn? Why would an Arcobelano -"

"Why don't you explain, Hector?" Reborn prompted as Don Caesar waved for his men to lower their weapons. Logan and Don Caesar both turned their eyes onto the foolish Mafioso as the man speechlessly grew pale. "Let me lay it out for you. Finn was chosen as my successor and Hector wants to replace him."

"Eh?" Logan blurted.

"He didn't tell you that part? You've ordered him to goad Finn into leaving campus to fight so your Family will have an opportunity to retrieve him, but I guess he didn't mention the material he's been using. He's been trying to undermine Finn's confidence by making Finn think he's unworthy to be my successor. If you want proof..." At the cue, Leon ran down his sleeve and scuttled across Don Caesar's desk. Turning himself into a tape recorder, he played back Hector's initial threats for the entire room to hear.

"What's the meaning of this?" Logan asked. While Don Caesar ordered the room to be cleared, the man turned red with anger. "You told me he was part of the Sawada Family!"

"Calm down, Logan," Don Caesar snapped. "Our informants on Mafia-Land swore they saw your son with Vongola the Tenth. It's not all Hector's fault, although it looks like we need to have a talk about withholding information for personal profit. Reborn, I believe we got off on the wrong foot. Would you like some coffee? I believe we have a lot to discuss."

"No need," he replied. "The discussion is almost over. I merely came to set a few misunderstandings straight. First, Finn is being sheltered by the Sawada Family, but he's not part of the Sawada Family. He's listed as an Arcobelano and I'm training him as my successor. Second, you are to cease your attempts to contact him. As far as he knows, your body was among the six men he killed."

"Wha-?" Logan choked. His eyes began to glaze with shock as he collapsed into a chair. "My boy- Finn is the one who killed the retrieval squad?"

"You should be proud," Reborn said. "Your poor parenting raised a very unique type of killer." The blood drained out of Logan's face, but it wasn't enough yet. "If you haven't noticed, your wife and daughter have also disappeared. This is your only warning. If you want them to stay alive, then don't approach Finn." Logan's hands went numb with shock and his gun tumbled to the floor. "At the moment, Finn is weak. But very soon, he's going to be a force to be reckoned with. I can't afford any interference until he reaches that turning point in his training."

"Y-You can't do this," Logan whispered. "He's my son. If any Family is going to shelter him, it should be us."

"Then stop trying to kidnap him," Reborn replied.

"Eh?"

"I never said you'd never get to see him again. Eventually, he'll become strong enough to see through my deceit and he'll come to you on his own, but only if I have time to prepare him. Finn is currently in a very delicate part of his training. If left alone, he'll only grow into a bloodthirsty killer; the kind who kills in hopes of stirring the emotions they've buried. I'm sure you know the type."

He had their interest. Color was slowly returning to Logan's face and he'd begun clutching the chair to hold back his hope. Don Caesar was slowly nodding as he claimed a second chair. Behind them, Hector was trying to blend in with a wall, but Reborn could see he was soaking up every word in hopes of finding a way out of his precarious situation.

"At this point, if he were to find out his father was still alive, it would have no impact," Reborn continued. "I understand you're anxious to see him, but I'm asking nicely for you to wait. Creating a Mafioso worthy enough to be an Arcobelano is like building a stained glass window. If you try to force the pieces into place before the support structure is finished, you're only going to end up with a lot of broken shards. Do you understand?"

"You're saying you've put my son in a position to be broken," Logan replied. His grip tightened on the chair's armrests and Reborn could hear his teeth grinding together, but it changed nothing. And Logan knew it. As quickly as the man's anger flared, it dissipated. "Damnit," he spat under his breath. "You've taken my wife and daughter. Why do you have to take Finn, too? He's my son! If I'd known this was going to happen, I would have... I would have..."

"You're a Right Hand Man," Reborn stated with a knowing smile. "Even if you'd known, you wouldn't have changed anything. The Caesar Family can't survive without you. As for your son, my reason for taking him isn't because he's special. He's actually quite ordinary."

"Then why don't you pick someone else? He -"

"He's respectful," Reborn interrupted. "He's lost his compassion after everything he's suffered through, but he's retained the ability to respect things. I'm not sure you know how much of an achievement that is. Any man with a Sun Flame can learn how to channel it in the same way your son naturally does. Any ordinary Mafioso can become stronger, faster, and smarter with the right Tutor. However, once the killing starts and a man closes off his heart, only a few can retain their humanity. They do that through respect. Many use a Boss as the focus of their respect. Others respect goals or ideas, but Finn's respect is different."

"How so?" Don Caesar asked curiously.

"Only an Arcobelano could understand," Reborn replied with a shake of his head. "I believe I've told you enough for now. Will you agree to withdrawal?"

"I c-can't -" Logan gasped. His face contorted in pain, but it was Don Caesar who interceded before the man could ruin his son's future.

"Logan," he said, reaching out to cover Logan's shaking hand with his own. "It's time to give up. I know you wanted him to have an ordinary life, but it's too late. We lost six in our last attempt to bring him home and Finn lost his innocence in the process. I don't want to see anything else sacrificed before your son can learn the truth."

Seeing Logan on the edge of tears, Reborn was confident they'd make the right decision. He said his farewells and, extending a microscopic tendril of Flame to draw a doorway on the floor, he disappeared back into his control room. He waited to make sure no one tried to follow him and the doorway resealed itself before heading back to the baby-sized driver's seat. Once he made himself comfortable, he reached out for his coffee...

And stopped. The handle was facing the wrong direction. His attention automatically snapped to the video feed following Finn. The boy was wide awake and exercising in the gym when he should have been in his room.

Putting the pieces together at a furious pace, the scenario which emerged put a dark look on Reborn's face. Hotaru must have made it on time and Finn had awakened from his nap. Instead of going back to sleep or studying, he'd entered the control room in search of Reborn. His intent had likely been to ask why Hotaru was the person who kept pranking him, but he'd found an empty room... And Reborn's video feeds, one of which included Don Caesar's office.

"He saw the whole conversation," Reborn stated. Pandora, Cici, and Imp let out an apologetic whine in unison, but they had nothing to be sorry for. The fact wiped away his dark expression and made him tilt back his head to laugh.

It was perfect!

He truly couldn't have planned it better himself. With this, Finn would finally progress. He would no longer wait for Reborn to teach him. Instead, he would _take _Reborn's knowledge like a thief took jewels. Instead of expecting someone else to push him, he would push himself. The key was betrayal. Reborn wanted to curse himself for not thinking of it earlier. Being abandoned might have made Finn a little depressed, but the resulting frustration was nothing compared to the motivation of revenge. Well, he amended, he'd known that part, but he hadn't thought Finn would still get angry over a little backstabbing.

This changed his plans a bit. Hitman with worries felt a constant pressure to move forward while a self-satisfied hitman would grow stagnant. He'd intended to wait until Finn was stable, then use Finn's father to knock him off-balance. He would have to think of something else to motivate him when the time came. For now, he needed to alter the current scenario to fit Finn's evolving mindset.

"Manuals," he murmured in thought. "If it worked once, it might work again. Pandora, create base files for all my known techniques and catalog them based on simplicity. Cici, search for recordings of my techniques in action and attach them to each file. Imp, begin creating scenarios in which Finn might seek a master technique file."

"Complete."

"Searching."

"Processing."

"Pandora, open the first file and begin transcription with an Arcobelano-level encryption."

"Ready."

"'Hand Pinch' is a simple technique utilizing a combination of pressure points, Flame-manipulation, and the opponent's strength..."


	27. Chapter 27 Finn Meets Kiko

Finn drove a fist into the sandbag, but the impact did little to relieve his feelings. It was so galling. He'd been playing into Reborn's hand like a brainless idiot. For almost a full week, he'd done everything with Reborn's opinion at the forefront of his mind. How to act, how to talk, everything! But the entire time, Reborn had been lying to him. Not just about his father's death, either. He'd probably lied about making Finn stronger, too. That would fit the bastard's personality. The announcement of a successor had the entire Mafia looking at Finn and Reborn was probably reveling in the madness. He probably thought he could throw Finn a few bones and, while everyone was distracted with Finn's unfathomable lessons, Reborn was able to fall even further off the radar. The bastard was probably laughing his ass off over the idiot who actually believed he could become the greatest hitman in the world in a measly five years.

Well, Reborn had another thing coming. The bastard had made a huge mistake by giving him access to the control room. He'd made an even bigger mistake by teaching Finn how to REM-Nap. From now on, he had eight extra hours to train, study, and use the control room. He might not know how to control the doorway yet, but the surveillance equipment was more than enough to help him get revenge. If Reborn wasn't going to seriously teach him, then he'd simply teach himself.

First, he'd spy on all the second-best hitman in the world and steal their techniques. Then he'd spy on Reborn and steal his secrets, too. Then he'd spy on all the Families and learn their secrets so everyone will be too afraid to mess with him. Once all the distractions were out of the way, he'd set up a trap. A hitman didn't have to play fair. If Reborn was going to stab him in the back, then he had every right to do it in return.

"Wao." The sound of a girl's voice startled him. Grabbing hold of the sandbag to stop it from swinging, the exertions of his self-training caught up to him. Panting and sweating, he collapsed into a sitting position on the gym mat to catch his breath. He felt feverish and his vision was swimming, but it slowly focused on a girl that looked strikingly beautiful in a strange way. First, she wore her dark hair in a thick braid that nearly reached her feet. The second striking feature was her outfit. Instead of a black women's suit, she wore khaki cargo pants with a pair of utility suspenders over a tight t-shirt. Finally, there was her attitude. With a pair of bright blue eyes, this girl was looking at him like he was the most amusing thing she'd ever seen.

"Who?"

"You should introduce yourself first," she admonished. With a smile, she held out a bottle of water and added, "But I think I'll let it pass. You didn't set any alarms off and I don't recognize you. That means you must be Finn. I'm Kiko. Don't worry. I won't tell anyone you were down here. There's not many who train this late at night."

"T-Thanks," he replied as he hesitantly accepted the water. "I forgot this level was off-limits. I asked Imp for a place to train where no one would be watching my every move and he said to try Level Two."

"He?" she asked curiously. "You must be using an interesting A.I. skin. You're not gay, are you?" Finn choked on his water, spraying it down his chin in surprise. "I'll take that as a no," she laughed. "Sorry about the forward question. I don't usually meet many of the Family's underlings. I'm part of the Family that's above-ground, if you know what I mean. Everyone else is crazy about the Mafia, but there's still a few of us who remember it's only a small fraction of the real world."

"Then why are you down here?" he asked. She tossed him another smile and took the question as an invitation. Sitting down next to him to stretch, Finn felt a little dumbfounded at her easy manner. It was as if it never crossed her mind to be wary of him.

"Training, just like you," she said, holding out her hands to ask Finn's help in stretching. "Have you ever seen the movie 'Tomb Raider'? I'm trying to be something like that. I don't know how much you know about the Family, but the original Vongola Family had an ancestral home in Italy. It burned to the ground before the Sawada Family was formed and the ruins were flooded by an underground river. I've been excavating it and I've already found a few underwater passages that survived. I'm betting there's probably secret archives and tons of historical treasures just waiting to be found, assuming I can make it past the booby traps that are still protecting most of it."

"That's amazing," he replied. It was truly awe-inspiring to think someone actually had the guts to chase after such an exciting dream. It was a life of adventure and danger, where the only reward was the thrill of discovery. Most people he knew would pick either historian or explorer, but this girl was choosing both.

"I'd accuse you of patronizing me, but I have a feeling you're being honest," she said with another soft smile. "I guess, if anyone would know what it's like to have a dream laughed at, you would."

"Eh?"

"Oh, come on," she chuckled as she pulled her hands back to her sides. "Even I've heard of the guy who's being trained by Reborn. You're planning to take his place as best hitman, aren't you?" Finn's face grew dark at the mention and Kiko noticed instantly. "Eh? Did I say something wrong?"

"Reborn lied to me." The words left his lips before he intended to speak, but he didn't take them back. There was something about Kiko... Something indescribable that made it very easy to talk to her. "He made me think I killed my father and he's been manipulating me at school. For an entire week now, I've been playing into his hand."

"Wao," she gaped. "You figured it out after only a week?" Startled by the observation, Finn mentally reviewed. It was true he'd played into Reborn's hand. He'd spent an entire week acting like a pup waiting for his master to praise him despite completing his Gauntlet tasks as a failure. But, had Reborn expected him to catch on so quickly? As the greatest hitman, Reborn was a master at manipulating people. His ploy shouldn't have been uncovered so easily. "I wouldn't beat yourself up so much. It took me a whole year to realize Reborn was lying when he said his fedora had grown into his head and he couldn't take it off. Besides, doesn't this mean you're actually strong?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Papa once said the best way to tell a strong Mafioso from a weak Mafioso isn't through trading punches. It's through intrigue. A weak Mafioso is someone you can easily trick and he'll fall for the same trap a dozen times. A strong Mafioso learns from his mistakes and you always have to work to stay ahead of him. So, if that's true, doesn't this mean you're pretty strong? I mean, you've already seen through some of Reborn's tricks, which means he's going to have to work harder to stay a step ahead of you. That should count for something."

"That's true," Finn agreed, feeling his spirits rise at the thought of making Reborn sweat a little. "If that's really how it works, then all I have to do is keep seeing through his plots. Eventually, I'll see a way to get ahead of him and I can outmaneuver him. Wait," he mumbled. "If that's true, then isn't it the same as saying I've already started challenging Reborn?"

"Sounds like it," Kiko agreed. "Being the strongest isn't only about muscle, although you'll probably have to fight him, too. But, it's not hopeless. From the stories Papa tells, Reborn's combat strength isn't in his arms. He's strong because he knows how the enemy is going to attack before they make their move. That's why the only times Reborn has ever been injured is because he miscalculated in something."

"Like how?"

"I heard of this one time..."

Finn lost track of time while Kiko told story after story about Reborn's past mishaps. There was something more amazing than the tale of Reborn's only known K.O. and the time he'd taken a bullet for Hotaru, though. The amazing thing was Kiko. All through her stories, she didn't stop training and Finn found himself doing another round with her. Pushups, situps, and even weight training, Kiko did it all before challenging him to a race around the gym.

By the time they both dropped to the training mat - exhausted, dripping with sweat, and laughing - Finn was smitten. Kiko was so easy to talk to. She was a fully mature woman with a passionate heart and an incredible intellect, which was a mouth-watering combination for Finn. More than that, Kiko was actually looking at him. She wasn't looking at someone beyond him or misunderstanding his efforts. He could feel it. She was seeing him for himself and, unless he was mistaken, she liked what she saw.

Of course, he was fairly sure he was mistaken. Girls only looked to him for friendship, when they looked at him at all.

"How do you know so much about Reborn?" Finn asked. Turning away to grab a towel in effort to hide his flushed expression, his heart skipped a beat when he turned back. Kiko was drying the sweat from her throat with her own towel. It was enough to make Finn consider fleeing, but he held his ground. Pulling one knee to his chest, he kept his head bowed in hopes of keeping his attraction secret.

"It's the price of being born into a Mafia Family," Kiko replied. "Most of us grew up in a Church Boarding School and the Father there was more connected than most. Instead of fairy tales, he used to put us to bed with stories about Papa and Reborn. Then, after we moved to Las Vegas, Papa started telling stories in hopes of building a connection with us. It was hit and miss. Seven joined the Family, four are undecided, and the rest of us have chosen other paths."

"Eh?" Finn gaped. "How many kids does Papa have?"

"Do you want to hear?" Her eyes lit up and Finn nodded. "The oldest is Hotaru, obviously, although she doesn't really have an age. Then there's Tonno. No one really knows how old he is, either, but we guess he's the second-eldest, which would make him twenty-eight. Then there's Katie and Gregory who are twenty-seven. Gillian, Leonard, and Ariana are twenty-six. Joseph is twenty-five. Me and Armande are twenty-four. And both Mori and Bridget are both twenty-three."

"Twenty-three!" Finn spluttered. "She told me she was eighteen!"

"Ah," Kiko said, rolling her eyes at the lie. "Mori, Bridget, and I inherited Papa's 'Late-Blooming Syndrome'. That's why we're still so small despite our ages. A few years ago, Mori confessed to this guy she liked, but he thought she was only fourteen and rejected her. She took it pretty hard. Papa tried to make her feel better and pulled some strings to get her birth certificate changed. So, if you go by the paperwork, she's eighteen. Not that it really changes anything, but it basically gave her the okay to look at younger guys."

"It's hard to believe you were a Late-Bloomer," he commented shyly.

"If you're trying to make a pass at me, that's pretty lame," she replied teasingly. "I'll have you know I'm totally single and you... Sorry, but I don't date Mafioso." Finn grimaced, but Kiko didn't let him get depressed over being shot down. "But I wasn't finished. Papa has more kids."

"Eh?" Finn choked. "More?"

"The twins - Daisuke and Keji - plus the triplets - Kaida, Moriko, and Ieyasu - are nineteen," she replied. "Papa had two wives back then and they decided to go into labor on the same day, which was actually Papa's twenty-first birthday. All together, there's seventeen of us and that's not including Papa's grandchild. He's only got one so far, but Katie has that look in her eye and I've been hearing rumors that Ariana has a secret lover. Armande regularly brings home a new girlfriend who gives us a scare, too. That idiot doesn't know how to make a girl feel secure, so they all try to hold onto him by claiming they're pregnant. I think Leonard also has a shot. I hear he's hiding a girlfriend, but he's like everyone else. You learn not to introduce a lover to Papa unless you're ready to stake your life on the relationship. Papa gets a little too serious about that sort of thing."

"W-Wow."

"Tell me about it," she laughed. "My Family is huge. Some people say Papa was trying to repopulate the Vongola bloodline since he was the last, but he swears we were all miracles. Anyway, that's enough about the Family. Come on." Jumping to her feet, she reached out to grab his hands and urge him to his feet. "You've rested long enough and I haven't had anyone to spar with in a while. Have you ever fought against an acrobatic opponent?"

"No," he replied curiously. "To be honest, I've only fought a couple of times. I... I don't think I'm at the level to have a style yet."

"You're in for a treat," she said, walking backwards to lead him onto the gym's sparring mat. "I hope you don't have a problem with fighting a girl, because I'm pretty strong. I usually spar with Hotaru whenever I'm in town."

"I've never tried, so I'm not sure," he replied with a lazy shrug. "If I can't, I'm willing to set my goal as evading. It's all experience. Right?" Kiko nodded and raised her fists. "I'm ready," Finn said, mirroring her stance.

Since she waited a few extra seconds to let Finn prepare himself, he had no excuse when her foot hit him in the gut. He never saw it coming, just like the ear-slap that followed. The strikes startled Kiko more than Finn, though. She danced backward with bulging eyes, her mouth hanging open, and an indigo Flame fading from her forehead.

"I-I'm sorry," she gasped while Finn worked his jaw to get his ears to stop ringing. "I thought you were ready."

"It's my fault," he winced. "I didn't know you knew how to use a Flame."

"Price of being a Mafia brat," she grimaced. "Do you want to stop or -"

"We'll continue," he soothed. "Just give me a second. I'm not that experienced with my Flame yet, but I know how to pull it out." Grabbing hold of his Flame was easier this time. All he had to do was arch his neck and his mental hands were already inside the core of his Flame. Curious about Kiko's method, he focused on pushing the Flame out through his forehead.

The result was interesting. Instead of randomly sewing his limbs, the yellow threads looped in-and-out around his head, creating a glittering halo. The side-effects were the same as a full-body release, though. He could feel it. The Flame was wrapping around his entire body like regenerative armor and a quick test proved his speed had also increased. Nodding to himself, he smiled at Kiko and raised his fists again. "I'm..."

Finn trailed off. Kiko was staring at his halo, but her surprise wasn't the reason he lowered his fists. It was her face, her neck, and her arms. He didn't know where they'd come from, but she was covered in thin knife scars.

"What happened to you?" he mumbled. The question snapped Kiko out of her stupor and she averted her gaze with another soft smile.

"Being born in a Mafia Family comes with a lot of prices," she said. "A year ago, there was a Family who didn't like how Hotaru and Chin are determined to stay nuetral. They thought they could motivate the Family into picking a side by kidnapping one of Hotaru's siblings. I drew the short straw. When Hotaru refused to negotiate, they cut me, among other things. Don't-" she warned when Finn opened his mouth to apologize. "Shit happens and I consider myself lucky. I have illusions to cover up the damage, which someone else might not have had. That's why you need to know I'm not training in search of self-confidence. I train because there are a lot of bastards who'd love to get their hands on my treasures and I don't plan to let them have any. Now, are you going to keep looking at me like some sort of chihuahua that needs to be petted or are we going to spar?"

There was fire in Kiko's eyes as she dropped into a defensive stance and Finn could think of only one way to respond. He raised his own fists and nodded to signal that he was ready to fight.


	28. Chapter 28 Finn, Strike One

Finn had hair between his toes and it wasn't his. Neither was the hair on his chest or the hair curled around his fingers. It was Kiko's hair. Unbound, it spread everywhere, although he wasn't going to complain. Why would he? For the first time in his life, he'd hit a home run. Or maybe Kiko had scored the home run since they were laying in her bed? Either way, he couldn't be happier. There was an amazing woman molded against his side and there wasn't a stitch of clothes between them.

"Don't fall asleep," Kiko mumbled against his chest.

"I know," he replied. Craning his neck to give her a kiss, he smiled when she smiled from the contact. Knife scars or no knife scars, she was too beautiful. "I have to go. Can I borrow your shower?"

"As long as you don't consider it a date," she teased.

"I get it," he chuckled. Giving her one final kiss, he slipped out of the bed and gathered his clothes. He couldn't stop smiling while he showered. Kiko was one of a kind. She didn't 'date', but she had no problem with 'hanging out'. The difference in terminology was a big deal to her because she wanted to have fun without making her life complicated with a serious relationship.

It was dangerous. Finn knew he could easily fall in love with her, but he couldn't afford a serious relationship, either. There was still too much to do, plus there was the little issue of turning into a baby if he succeeded. Ducking his head under the spray of the hot shower, he let the thought ground him while the dreamy bliss of the previous hours disappeared down the drain. His time with Kiko would stay in his memory, but it was only a memory. He didn't have a respectable future to offer anyone. He'd already killed once and he was going to do it again in the future. That was what hitmen did. That was also why he'd sent his mother and sister away. Anyone who stayed close to him would only be putting themselves in danger.

The greatest hitman in the world couldn't afford to have a weakness.

Finn cursed under his breath as a few pieces fell into place. This was why Reborn had manipulated him into acting like a lone wolf at school. This was why Reborn had made it seem like Finn's father was dead. This was even why he'd suspended Finn's training and practically disappeared all week. He didn't want Finn to make friends and have his friends hurt by proximity. He also didn't want people to think Finn, himself, was valuable enough to be used as a bargaining chip.

So what were Reborn's intentions with Finn's father? He was planning to let them meet in the future, but why? What good could possibly come from letting them meet, unless the old man was going to be a sacrifice? That was a possibility. Perhaps Reborn intended to use him as an example. Once Finn started building a reputation, people would target his father as soon as they heard they were related. Maybe Reborn wanted him to experience the danger first-hand so he would always remember the cost of getting close to people.

It was the only explanation that created a reason for a delayed reunion. Unfortunately for Reborn, Finn already understood the lesson. Turning off the shower, he began plotting while he dried off and put on his stale clothes. Reborn apparently wanted him to learn through trial-and-error, but it was annoying. So much time was being wasted with his round-about methods. Although, that could also be Reborn's intention. By giving Finn a lot of room to maneuver, he could progress at his own pace, but it wasn't the training Finn wanted. Experience in intrigue and counter-intrigue could wait a little while. He needed-

He needed to learn some damn patience, he realized. No matter how much he wanted to be the best, there was still a lot he needed to learn and rushing would only put him in an early grave. This wasn't the debate team and it wasn't high school. If he was going to stand on top of the Mafia, then a little humility was in order. For now, instead of plotting, he needed to get back to his room and put on a clean set of clothes for school.

Kiko had fallen back asleep. Finn took one final look at her, taking in everything from the way she curled around her blankets to the delicate toes peeking out, before silently swearing to forget they'd ever met. When the door shut behind him, he could swear it sounded like a stone tomb closing. It made him feel heavy and cold in a way he'd never experienced before.

"I get it," Finn mumbled.

"Do you?" Reborn asked from the comfort of a chair which hadn't been next to the door when they'd entered. Finn wasn't surprised at his sudden appearance. Somewhere inside, he'd known Reborn would show up from the moment Kiko had invited him to her room.

"Thanks," Finn replied. _Thanks for not stopping me. Thanks for not underestimating my intelligence_. "But I really get it. My dad, Kiko, the training suspension... I'm up to speed, Reborn." _You didn't lie to me. It might not be how I expected, but you're training me like you promised. I'm not looking for revenge._

"You're taking this better than I expected," he commented. _ That's disappointing. I wanted you to cry like a weakling. _Rising to his feet, he gestured for Finn to follow him away from 'the scene of the crime' while they talked. "Kiko wasn't part of my plans, but I was hoping to motivate you." _I'm working my ass off to train you, so you better watch your priorities. Focus on your goal before women_.

"I'm motivated," he said as they stepped onto an elevator and descended back into the underground facility. "But now that I know how much of your job involves intrigue, I'm not in such a hurry to become a fighting genius. I'm going to focus on studying more. I need to learn who all the players are before I start picking fights and I have the time now." _Your nap technique is going to help a lot._

"Use the windowsills like the other Gauntlet students," Reborn advised. "Nap there before school and during lunch. You'll have to find time on your way to your Gauntlet assignments, but you can nap in the Family's cafeteria during dinner and the shooting ranges are pretty active around midnight. You can sprinkle extra naps during your classes and during downtime."

"You know," Finn replied with a crooked smile. "You could have told me that the Nap technique only works when other people are around instead of sending Mrs. Lee to prank me." _I've figured out the trick, but it was a pain to make the connection._

"It's more fun to make you work for it," Reborn said as the elevator doors opened to Finn's floor. Rolling his eyes, Finn left Reborn behind and headed to his room.

He was running late. He barely had time to change and grab a slice of toast to take with him to the bus. Climbing on board, he was stunned to see Legs waving at him from the back seat. It made him reconsider the reason for the guy's absence. Maybe he hadn't been avoiding Finn on purpose, although that didn't change anything. With his most recent lesson still fresh in his mind, Finn ignored the invitation and randomly chose an empty seat toward the front.

Legs was disappointed. Finn could feel his aura the entire ride to school, but he couldn't do anything to fix it. No matter how well they suited each other as friends, Finn had to keep an eye on the future. It was true Legs was a member of the Varia. However, he was also a first-year student and there was no way to tell if his own training would allow him to progress at the rate needed to protect himself. While Finn was small fries right now, the time would come when anyone close to him would be in danger.

For that reason, Finn ignored him even when they climbed off the bus. Finn also separated him from the mob of Sawada classmates as soon as they entered the school's lobby. Glancing up at the high windows in the lobby, he nodded to himself as soon as he found an empty one. Getting up to it was the problem, though. He wasn't sure how the other Gauntlet students managed, but he could only think of using his Flame to let him jump so high.

Reaching into himself, he started to push out his Flame. He stopped before it surfaced, feeling a familiar, antagonistic aura at his back.

"Hector," he greeted with his gaze locked on 'his' window.

"Uh, ya," the guy replied nervously. "A-Are you planning on climbing up there, too?"

"You can drop the act," Finn replied. "Reborn forgot to turn off his surveillance equipment yesterday. I saw everything."

"Eh?"

"Do me a favor," Finn said. "Tell my father that he lied to me and abandoned me. Let him know I was disappointed to find out he's alive and I'll kill him if he tries to contact me again. Oh. And one more thing. Make sure to tell him that's from me and not Reborn. Can you do that?" Finn didn't wait for a response. Momentarily pushing out his Flame, a spark was all he needed to jump to a seat on the window sill.

Resisting the urge to look back at the people on ground level, Finn stared out the window while he wedged himself in place for a nap. He needed one after a night of physical training followed by several hours of a different sort of exercise. It'd been worth it, though. He no longer had any regrets about his choice to become an Arcobelano.

Setting aside his thoughts for Kiko, he closed his eyes and began diverting his Flame. It wasn't very difficult. Since his Flame was already flowing toward his brain, he merely had to 'splash' some of the flow in the right directions. The dreaming section of his mind was activated first, giving his surroundings a dream-like haze. Then he activated his sleep center. The combination initiated his body's 'rest-mode', relaxing his muscles and sending his blood cells into a hyperactive rejuvenation period.

He still expected to feel a tingling sensation, although he truly felt nothing. He might as well have been paralyzed. Only four of his senses were active: sound, smell, taste, and Blindsight. He could still see without his eyes, although the visions passing through his head were dull because of his numbed sense of touch. Yet, it was enough. As if he were floating outside of his body, he was able to easily watch the entire lobby.

Students gathered around Hector in effort to learn the meaning behind Finn's unfathomable request. Hector tried to play ignorant, but no one was believing it. In a corner of the room, Sawada students were gathering to whisper among themselves for similar reasons. Not everyone cared about Finn's outburst, though. There were also students who were studying before class. There were some who were talking and laughing about other subjects. There were even other loners like himself who simply watched everyone else.

The Gauntlet students in the other window-sills mostly fit into the last category, but there were a few who didn't. One boy regularly called down from his perch to share a quip with a group of students parked below him. Another reached out to grab a thrown breakfast sandwich in a clear wrapper. However, the Gauntlet student who really caught Finn's attention was the guy standing upside down in his window like his feet were glued to the ceiling. Humans weren't meant to defy gravity in such a way, but this guy did it as easily as breathing.

Activity outside the window distracted him from the movement indoors. It was strange. There were helicopters closing in on the school and Finn distinctly sensed several large Fire-creatures in the distance. The sound of cellphones going off pulled his attention back inside. It wasn't one or two cell-phones. It sounded as if every student was getting a call at the same time.

Bewildered by the oddity, Finn discontinued his nap and looked down at the lobby. In less than a minute, it'd turned into a mad-house. Students were running back and forth, mingling with other groups to trade information. The strangest part was the way everyone was talking in whispers like they were trying to keep it a secret. There was a connection to the helicopters, though. More than one student pointed toward the ceiling as the noise from the rotary blades became impossible to ignore. It sounded like they were all circling the building, which was exactly what Finn saw when he glanced out the window again.

Actually, there was more. Pressing a hand against the glass, Finn's jaw dropped in disbelief. Papa was hovering outside with his hands covered in Flames. Standing between him and the school was Hotaru atop a Flaming dragon. It looked like a stand-off. They were yelling back and forth, but Finn couldn't make out the words over the helicopters.

By chance, Finn's eyes met with Papa's and he was stunned by the man's hard expression. Then Papa's gaze abruptly turned into a sharp glare that startled Finn right off his perch. He managed to land on his feet, but he wasn't prepared for the reactions from his classmates. Instead of laughing, they also glared.

"Finn!" Spinning in place, Finn was relieved to see Reborn waving him into the office, but the dark shadow on his face squashed Finn's hopes. There was something seriously wrong and it had nothing to do with his landing.

"What's going on?" Finn asked as he ducked past him into the office. His heart began pounding at the silence within. The usual staff was missing, leaving him completely alone with Reborn once the door snapped shut. "Did I do something?"

"No," Reborn replied. The hitman leaned against the door and crossed his arms, acting more like a sentry than a Tutor. It was too strange. First, the helicopters circling the school, then all the phone calls. The students were running around like headless chickens and now even Reborn seemed to be infected. Between Papa's glare and the reactions of his classmates, Finn knew it had something to do with him. But he couldn't...

No, he amended as he sank into a waiting chair. He could think of one thing that would cause this type of commotion.

"They know I was with Kiko," he mumbled. Reborn silently shifted in place, which was more than enough confirmation for Finn. Yet, Finn didn't feel the need to panic. Between himself and Reborn, he knew there had to be something they could do.

"Don't be naive," Reborn admonished after reading his thoughts. "This isn't as simple as someone sleeping with the Godfather's daughter. It might seem like Kiko isn't difficult to seduce, but here are some harsh facts: you're the first man she's willingly spoken to since the kidnapping."

"Eh?" Finn gaped. "That can't be right. She -"

"No one will believe you if you say she initiated last night's activities," Reborn warned. "And it doesn't matter if she tells people the truth. People will think she's trying to cover for you due to fear or pride. Do you understand, Finn? You're being accused of rape and you have no way to clear your name."

"I-Is this some sort of training?" Finn asked in disbelief. "If so, you can quit it." Reborn pursed his lips and settled more firmly against the door. The tilt of his fedora said more than anything. This wasn't a joke. This wasn't training. He was really being accused and no one was going to believe the truth, even if it came out of the mouths of those involved.

"You're not the only one at fault," Reborn said. "I think I still have Hotaru on my side, but I've been pushing baka-Tsuna a little too much. He isn't thinking anymore; he's only reacting. Until he calms down, you won't have a chance."

"Is there something I can do?" Finn asked.

"I'm working on it," he replied. "Baka-Tsuna must be torn over this situation. Kiko is his daughter, but you're his student. If I can find a place for you to hide out until this initial surge dies down, he'll listen to reason. I want you to stay here while I make some arrangements. Whatever you do, don't leave the school grounds. You're not Tsuna's Family, so he can't touch you without my permission. And I'm not giving it."

"Reborn, I -"

"Don't think you're innocent because I'm taking some of the blame," Reborn warned. "The Family has been trying to pry Kiko out of her shell for a while now. It seemed natural with the way you two hit it off, but are you sure you didn't look at her in a certain way?" The question felt like a punch in the gut, one that left him winded and reeling. He hadn't even considered his ability as a possible culprit. He didn't remember using it, but he'd been really, really attracted to her. Could he have subconsciously activated it when he looked at her? "Kiko is an illusionist," Reborn added. "But a battle of illusions is a battle of wills. If even a small part of her wanted to believe in you, she would have been more vulnerable than most people."

"I... I don't know," he admitted. "D-Did I...?"

Reborn shook his head and slipped out the door, leaving Finn alone to struggle with his personal demons. He wanted to deny it. He wanted someone else to come forward and give him a reason why it couldn't be true, but no one did. No one could. His ability left no evidence and his own doubts made him guilty. To begin with, he hadn't believed a girl would be interested in him. He wasn't attractive. He wasn't likeable. He didn't even have credentials yet!

Looking at it from another angle, Finn realized it didn't matter. Regardless of whether he'd used his ability, Reborn hadn't said Kiko was accusing him. In matter of fact, he'd said that Kiko had tried to defend him. Therefore, there was no reason to be upset. It sucked that Papa wanted to kill him and he definitely needed to work on his ability-control so he didn't have any future incidents, but he had no reason to be ashamed. In matter of fact, shouldn't he be proud of himself? He'd gotten Kiko to open up when no one else could!

But he couldn't get cocky, he admonished himself. Since the Sawada Family wanted his blood, his only option was to go into hiding like Reborn proposed. It didn't seem right, though. There was no telling how long he'd have to keep his head down before he could resurface. At this rate, his training was going to suffer unless he did something.

Finn's eyes lit on the door to the Principal's Office. Looking around to make sure the room was still empty, Finn darted inside before the Secretary could show up. He grinned in glee at the sight of the Principal's computer. Making himself comfortable in the Principal's chair, he got to work. First, he linked with his digital notebook. Then, after some quick guesswork and structured hunting, he found the archive for the school's digital textbooks.

With one click, he downloaded the entire library. Less than a minute later, he was back in the waiting area with his notebook tucked under his vest for safe-keeping. It seemed stupid to wait, though. Since there was no way to predict the conditions of Reborn's 'arrangements', Finn summoned his courage and slipped into the lobby. The reaction of his classmates to his resurgence was a little lackluster. No one noticed him. A few even tried to run over him in effort to get to another group in time for an information trade.

Finn counted his blessings and headed for the cafeteria. Grabbing a dozen packaged sandwiches and several cans of juice from the rack, he paid for them and stuffed them into his bag before making a bee-line for the stadium. He had three helicopters and two flaming, winged snakes hovering over him before he reached the entrance, but they couldn't do anything since he stayed on school property. Once inside, he headed straight for the locker room and he gaped when he reached it. School hadn't started yet and his locker was already covered in spray-paint, dents, and... was that toliet paper super-glued to the surface? Rolling his eyes over the cliche form of bullying, he unlocked the door.

The sound of a car backfiring combined with an impact to his ribs made him freeze.

Looking down at himself, he trembled at the sight of his vest. The outer layer was shredded and the middle layer was the only reason he wasn't bleeding to death. It'd caught the bullet intended for his heart.

Finn considered himself warned as he carefully pushed the door open to reveal the trapped revolver inside. Grabbing his gym bag, he stuffed it with the contents of his locker and ran for the door before the masterminds of the trap could return. The helicopters and the flying snakes hovered over him as he crossed back to the main building, although the trip only took half the time. Using a side-door to get inside, he headed...

Where? He was already pressing his luck by walking around in the open and he couldn't do that for very much longer. The bell was due to ring any minute. Returning to the office was out of the question. Going to class was out of the question. Hiding in the bathroom was simply pathetic. The broom closet was even worse, but there was one other option: the roof. As long as he didn't actually go through the door, it was unlikely anyone would find him at the top of the stairs.

Finn slipped into the stairwell and started climbing. The way was blocked after the second floor landing. Mori-Mori sat on the stairs, crying into a handkerchief with Elario patting her shoulder. Finn didn't think. He acted. Darting into the second-floor hallway as the bell rang, he started running at full speed.

"Finn! Wait!"

Ignoring Elario's shout, he ducked into a randomly chosen classroom and slammed the door shut behind him. Taking a moment to lock it, he turned around and sent a silent 'thank you' to the heavens. His instincts hadn't betrayed him. He'd run into the weaponry classroom and there were plenty of weapons to choose from. Staying low to keep his silhouette from being seen by the circling helicopters, he grabbed the first pistol he saw and shoved two nearby boxes of ammunition into his bag. Then, slinging diagonally across his back, he took a moment to catch his breath and think.

The trap on his locker hadn't been a harmless prank. Someone inside the school had intended to kill him. Leaving wasn't an option. The school was surrounded by people who thought he'd raped the Sawada Boss' sister. Staying still wasn't an option. That idiot Elario was banging on the door and Finn could hear students gathering around him. However, leaving plus staying still was something he could do. There were places outside of the building which were still considered school grounds. He'd have to be careful not to pick a place where he would be seen by the helicopters, but it was his best option until Reborn returned.

Crawling over to the window to look out, he groaned. There wasn't enough time between helicopter passes to make it outside unnoticed. It was hopeless. All he could do was crouch under a table in the corner of the room and wait for someone to break down the door.

Or wait for someone to show up with keys, Finn realized as the door flew open. Taking a single deep breath, he raised his stolen pistol and swore to shoot anyone who tried to force him out. It would be self-defense. Not even the Vendiche would argue with him in this instance.

"He must have gone out the window," Elario mumbled as students began piling into the room. A pair stopped in front of his table. He could hear them fiddling with the weapons on the table over his head, but they didn't seem to notice him. He couldn't sense any hostility or aggression like he would have if they'd seen him. "Is anything missing?"

"Looks like everything is here except a Luger P08 and a couple boxes of ammo," the teacher replied. Odd, Finn thought. The teacher noticed the missing weapon in seconds, but why didn't the guy see him? Was he faking?

"Figures," Elario groaned. "That's Reborn's favorite. I'll report it to the office for you. I know the situation is abnormal, but please try to continue your class like usual. If you see Finn, please tell him to come to the office so we can get this mess cleared up. I'm sure if he talks to the Tenth, a rational explanation will emerge."

"Assuming the Tenth doesn't kill him on sight," the teacher said with a laugh. Elario swore under his breath at the comment, but he left without putting up any resistance.

Finn couldn't believe it when the tardy bell rang and the class actually started. Had they really not noticed him? It seemed impossible. His hiding place was really crappy. The tables didn't even have table-clothes to hide behind. Yet, they didn't have a reason to ignore him, either. Were they faking? Were they not? He couldn't figure it out, so he stayed crouched with his pistol raised while the teacher gave a lecture on bullet calibers. Surprisingly, it turned out to be an interesting lesson, which made Finn wish he hadn't waited to take the class.

"Reborn! What are you- Students! Pay attention! This is Reborn, the greatest hitman in the world. His record includes-"

"I'm not here as a guest lecturer," Reborn interrupted. "Finn, you can come out. The arrangements are finished."

"He's not-"

Lunging past the students in front of his hiding spot, Finn kept his pistol raised in warning to keep anyone from shouting. Everyone stared at him with bulging eyes and parted lips, but Finn wasn't buying it. He slowly backed through the rows of tables until he reached Reborn's side while making sure to keep a proverbial eye on as many 'classmates' as he could.

"They're not faking," Reborn murmured. "You can stand down."

"But-"

"I told you before," Reborn said. "If you hide in a box for two days, people would completely forget about you."

"Eh, but-" Finn grimaced as Reborn's fist rammed into the top of his head in a reminder. He wasn't supposed to say 'but'.

"We're leaving," he said. Glancing back at the flabbergasted room of Mafioso, Finn followed as Reborn walked out the door. Finn expected him to stop and open the doorway to the control room, but he didn't. He continued to lead the way down the stairwell, across the courtyard, through the lobby, and out the front door. Finn stopped before stepping out into the open. He didn't understand. Why were they leaving in such a pedestrian manner?

Then it hit him.

"The school," Finn said as Reborn paused to wait for him. "If I'm not seen leaving, the helicopters won't leave and the classes will continue to be disturbed."

"If you know, then stop wasting time," Reborn admonished. Nodding, Finn darted forward to walk behind him and he didn't miss Reborn's backward glance at his shredded vest. He figured there wasn't a reason to explain. Reborn probably knew more about his misadventure in the school than he did. "Stay close. We might have to run. You're on your own if you can't keep up."

Taking the warning as a hint to prepare his Flame, Finn reached inside himself. He didn't pull out his Flame, though. Not yet, since it might be considered an act of aggression against the man waiting in the school drive-way. Trusting Reborn, he followed as the man led him straight up to Papa and stopped without stepping past the wall marking the outside edges of the school's territory.

The two stared daggers at each other for a long, silent minute. Then, with a complete lack of worry, Reborn stepped past him and strolled down the sidewalk. Finn didn't immediately follow. When Papa turned his glare on him, he felt he should say something, but he couldn't think of anything. He didn't want to lie and he couldn't honestly say he was innocent. What was he supposed to say to a man who believed he'd been betrayed?

Without a word, Finn charged past Papa and fell into place behind Reborn. His own silence made him flush in shame. This felt too much like running away, even though he couldn't argue with the results. The helicopters broke free of their circular path around the school and turned straight for them.

Reborn reached back, grabbed his sleeve, and started running. Pulling out his Flame, Finn still felt like he was being dragged instead of fleeing under his own power. Finn's heart began racing as bullets began spraying on the sidewalk behind them. Running as fast as he could, he cursed the length of the school property. Their only chance laid in the narrow alleys between the buildings beyond. He also cursed Reborn. The hitman was too fast, yet it was his speed that got them into an alley before the helicopters could lock onto them.

As the helicopters flew past and circled around to come after them, Reborn abruptly let go of his arm. Finn took the opportunity to catch his breath, but it wasn't necessary. With a glance to make sure they had an unsupervised moment, Reborn pressed a hand against the alley wall. A section of wall receded. Hearing the helicopters drawing close again, Finn jumped inside only half a step behind Reborn.

Finn watched as the door resealed itself behind him and the brick facade of the entryway faded to become the texture-less dead-end of the control room's hallway. No matter how many times Finn saw it, it still amazed him to see the unlimited types of doorways the control room could make. It made him eager to learn the controls, but his enthusiasm disappeared as a square section of the hallway wall slid aside to reveal his new 'accommodations'.

"Is this a joke?" Finn asked. Looking down the hallway, his jaw slowly dropped at Reborn's firm expression. His jaw dropped even more as he looked back at his new home.

It was an unlit cavern.

"You have two options," Reborn said. "The first option is to take you home. I'll pull some strings to get Hotaru to call off the Family, but the price will be your memory. You'll wake up in a hospital with the same mental capacity as a newborn, but you'll have your life and you can rebuild it."

"And the other option?" Finn prompted solemnly.

"Walk through the door," he replied. "It might look like an empty cave, but it's not. This is your new training ground. That's assuming you don't fall down a chasm and die. Or starve to death. Or get eaten. Or-"

"I get it," Finn groaned. "How long do I have to stay?"

"Until you're strong enough to leave," he said with the beginnings of a smile. "What will you choose?"

"That's a stupid question," he grumbled as he stepped forward into the darkness. "I'll see you in a few days."

"Baka," Reborn said as the door slid shut. "You mean 'years'."


	29. Chapter 29 Finn, Returning Home

He could hear them again. Four of them scrambled through the darkness in effort to distract him while another two returned his notebook to the battered remains of his bag. Knowing they'd only recharged the battery for him, Finn ignored them and continued playing with his minion. Although, normal people wouldn't call his pet bettle a 'minion', but Finn felt the creature had earned the title. It scouted for him. It hunted for him. It even kept him company.

"Click-tit-tit-tzzz." _Play with light-maker_, it said in reference to Finn's digital notebook.

"Bzt-ff-ffff tzzz pzzz-click-ttt?" Finn asked. _Do you really like the light it makes?_

"Bzzzz." _Bright_.

"Alright," Finn said with a wide grin. "I guess it's time, minion. Let's go outside and see the sun." His minion objected in a long series of clicks and buzzing sounds. It thought Finn should study more, although Finn wasn't sure if it truly understood the meaning of studying. "No need," Finn said.

Reaching up to scratch his mangy, shoulder-length hair, he stretched and yawned to wake himself up. He wasn't sure how long he'd been underground. He'd stopped looking at his notebook's calender after the second week. There was no point in it. He sat down and ate when he found food. He explored when he was tired of sitting. He studied when he was tried of exploring. He napped when he was tired of studying, then he searched until he found food again. The only interruption in this cycle came when he was attacked by bats, cave-beasts, and the locals.

He was fairly sure the locals were a type of humans, but there were major differences. They were as fast as lightening, could see in the dark, treated the cavern like Finn treated an apartment, and never spoke outside of their village. As far as he could tell, they were split down the middle when it came to him. Half wanted to kill him and did everything in their power to put him in harm's way. The other half wanted to help him and often left scraps of food, recharged his notebook, and brought him blankets when he tried to sleep in one of the cavern's many 'cold boxes'.

They weren't uncivilized, though. Their ability to recharge his notebook told him that much. Finding their underground city had told him the rest. Although they willingly lived underground, they had access to tunnels leading to the surface. They often traveled through them to get supplies and trade goods. They also raised their children in the outside world. Finn could tell since no one under drinking age walked through the cavern's natural roads.

Finding their city had been the turning point in his training. As soon as he'd found the way out, he'd realized he wasn't actually a prisoner and being abandoned in the cavern wasn't a punishment. It was a reprieve. Reborn had brought him to a place where money didn't matter. It was a place where his efforts to blend with society didn't matter. In the darkness of his accommodations, he'd finally been given a chance to grow comfortable with himself.

With the pressure of 'fitting in' no longer haunting him, he'd grown stronger. He could feel it. Of course, his notebook had helped. Along with the school's archive of Mafia text-books, he'd somehow downloaded a master manual of Reborn's techniques. He'd memorized all of it and practiced until it became second-nature. He wasn't being cocky anymore. He was confident in his skills and himself.

Picking up his tattered bag, Finn smiled as his minion flew off to gather the rest of his swarm. He could hear their buzzing and clicking echoing through the cavern. Although the locals were probably growing disturbed by the rising noise, Finn laughed. His minions were cheering. Their leader was finally taking them to the outside world like he'd promised.

Momentarily diverting his Flame to his eyes so he could see in the dark, Finn checked on the larvae inside his bag. They were resting well, except for the few who were squirming around his notebook. They didn't like the cold metal. Since he didn't have a use for it anymore, Finn pulled the notebook out and carefully broke it in half. Then he broke the halves in half. Then he crushed the pieces under his foot until only dust remained.

With that taken care of, he dug around the bag until he found the only remaining items from his short time in the Sawada Family: his wallet and the pistol he'd stolen from the school. The ammunition was long gone, but he liked how it felt to stick the gun in his belt. He was right up there with Han Solo in coolness. Well, he amended, Han Solo probably wouldn't dress so shabbily and he took a bath more often, but Finn couldn't help it. His spare set of clothes had been used as bandages during the initial learning curve and the cavern's underground lakes were toxic. Fresh-water was too precious to waste on hygiene.

Although, the thought of a hot bath put a spring in his step. Since he didn't need to see to move through the cavern, he released his Flame as he headed for the local's city. His minions began converging on him along the way and many brought tributes. They flew past his head, dropping edible mushrooms and dried snake skins for him to snack on. The smarter ones brought uncut gems, which Finn stuffed into his pocket without comment.

As they closed in on the city, his minions began to flew faster and their patterns grew erratic. The only thing that kept them moving toward the place where humans lived was their faith in Finn. He was their Sun-God, the keeper of light and protector of larvae. They were willing to die following him and they obeyed without question. Finn planned to keep his promises in return. Regardless of anything in their way, his minions would leave this place with him.

Not that anything wanted to stop him. As he entered the outskirts of the underground city, people fled into stone buildings and closed their shutters. The strongest among them stayed on the 'streets', but they didn't move to block Finn's path. They simply watched while Finn and his minions strolled toward the closest tunnel to the surface.

The tunnel wasn't particularly interesting. It was merely a square hole reinforced with long, wooden beams. Tracks for mining carts told him how the place had gone unnoticed for so long, although he winced when the first in a series of tunnel lights appeared. The bulbs weren't strong, but Finn hadn't seen actual light in a very long time. It gave him a headache.

Squinting while he let his eyes adjust, he forged up the tunnel with his minions swarming along the walls behind him. The smarter ones came to his aid, flying between him and the lights to create a filter. It helped. By the time the cavern entrance appeared, he was able to partake in his first, recent view of the surface with open eyes.

Pausing at the tunnel entrance, Finn scowled. Wherever he was, it was snowing. Mountains, an overcast sky, and a cold blast of wind hadn't been what he'd hoped for. He was ill-equipped for winter. His tattered vest couldn't be buttoned shut. His pants were missing from the knees down and his boots were tied to his soles with his shoe-strings.

But he'd have to make it work.

"Alright," Finn nodded, staring at the mining town stationed within walking distance of the quarry. "It's cloudy today, but go forth, my minions! Spread through the world and wait for my orders!" His minions hesitated inside the tunnel. With a long sigh, Finn repeated himself for those who still couldn't understand English very well. "Buzz-bzt nnn. Click-tit-click btt-fff bzt."

The swarm understood. They surged out to form a giant, black tornado that rotated until everyone picked a direction. Then, in an explosion that momentarily blanketed the sky, they flew outward in search of new nests. The smartest stayed behind to act as the commanders of Finn's army of minions. Flitting back and forth in excitement, they chattered among themselves about the wonders of the surface world until Finn got tired of the noise. A snap of his fingers sent most of them away to scout their immediate surroundings. The only exception was Finn's favorite, who stayed behind to catch the flies that were attracted by Finn's stench.

Hiking his bag higher on his shoulder, Finn headed for the town with his mouth watering. Even from a distance, he could smell the best part of civilization: meat. Self-control was the only reason he didn't start running toward it. He still didn't know where he was. The natives didn't look particularly inviting, either. They came outside to openly watch him like he was some sort of bandit in a wild west town, yet the buildings didn't fit the theme. They'd been made with white brick instead of lumber and the roofing was red tile instead of black.

Finn stopped at the first store with a display window and pursed his lips unhappily. Everything was written in Italian. It meant getting home under normal methods would be a pain. Oh well. He'd cross that bridge when he came to it. For now, he only wanted a bath and some meat. Following his nose, he turned down an alley, went up three sets of stairs, and traveled under several ornate archways until he found the end of the trail.

It was a wedding reception. Through the back-gate of someone's Italian villa, he could see dozens of people celebrating around a bride and groom. From the cameras that turned in his direction and the guards who waded through the crowd in his direction, he assumed it was someone important. It was such a shame. He didn't want to ruin such a lovely event, but the smell of meat beckoned.

"Questo partito è invito-soltanto!" the guard barked as he got within earshot. _This party is invitation-only!_ Finn ignored him. He ignored the lock on the gate, too. Grabbing the iron bars, he pushed it open and walked inside like it didn't exist. The guard tried to stop him, although the attempt was pretty pathetic. He was too easy to read and it only took a glance to know the man's next thirty steps.

Finn paused to scratch his ankle. The guard didn't expect the sudden stop, so his punch missed him. Since he'd also been overconfident, he overextended himself and became unbalanced in the process. Finn walked past him while he tried to recover.

Two guests noticed the incident and turned to watch.

Finn made it another five steps before a second guard ran forward to annoy him. It was another who was easy to read and Finn merely had to stick out a foot to divert him. The guard flew forward and sprawled out in effort to catch himself, which allowed him to give the first guard a bear hug. The two tumbled to the ground with heated curses... probably for how much time they'd spent apart. They were cursing a lot, so they must have really missed each other.

The two watching guests turned into six.

Grinning in glee at the spread of reception food, Finn skipped the last few steps and hopped to a stop in front of the stack of plates. Claiming one, he spun a step to the side to look at the first group of selections. His hand snapped out to grab a croissant and several cubes of cheese. Not wanting to be greedy, he hopped sideways without taking more, although the guards weren't so nice. They lunged past him and flipped over the table in their rush to fill their plates.

The six watching guests turned into a dozen.

While the first two guards laid on the ground and reflected on their mistakes, Finn added a pair of jumbo shrimp and a slice of almond-encrusted pork to his plate. He would have taken some of the prosciutto-wrapped-asparagus, too, but three guards jumped out of the crowd to get to it first. Stepping out of their way, Finn shook his head at their lack of manners. They were falling all over themselves and they messed up the entire table.

The dozen watching guests turned into three dozen.

While the guards picked themselves up, Finn leaned over to inspect an interesting meat dish. He felt something whiff over his head, but he ignored it. The meat dish was really interesting. It looked like grilled steak, but it'd been cut into heart-shaped pieces. Very fitting for a wedding. Taking two, Finn had trouble deciding on vegetables. There was an yellow mash that looked tasty, but he wasn't sure about the oily texture. On the other hand, there was some beautifully cooked baby-artichokes that were arranged like roses and some slices of grilled zuccini that he couldn't pass up.

Each time he tried to take some, though, the guards kept trying to reach past him. It was very rude. Finn repeatedly batted the hands away, but the guards didn't want to wait their turn. Letting out an irritated huff, Finn spun in place to tell them off. He barely managed to keep hold of his plate. The side of it smacked all three men across their face, although Finn wasn't going to complain. The three men knelt down to silently ask forgiveness, which Finn silently gave. Turning back around, Finn added an artichoke and three slices of zuccini to his plate as the finishing touches.

Everyone stopped to watch.

He really wanted to eat right away, but he knew he couldn't forget his manners. He didn't try to approach the bride directly, though. It'd be such a shame to get her dress dirty and he knew he was quite filthy. However, there was no problem with the table of wedding gifts. Stepping past the guards, he had to move his foot out of the way while one searched for a lost contact, but there was no major difficulty in getting past them. One of the guards even jumped forward to offer his back so Finn wouldn't accidentally step on a patch of ice.

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a handful of uncut gems and left them on the table with the rest of the gifts. Then, turning around to the crowd, he smiled at the bride and groom. They both looked pretty worried about whether he would approve.

"Congratulazioni! Grande partito!" he said to assuage their fears. _Congratulations! Great party!_

With the formalities out of the way, Finn picked up a piece of steak from his plate and took a bite. It melted in his mouth like butter. Shrugging his shoulders in bliss, he polished it off as he left the party. He made sure to stop and shut the gate before trying out the croissant. It, too, was a mouthful of bliss. Altogether, the entire plate was good enough to make him dance back down the alley instead of simply walking.

The sound of giggling made him pause at the top of the stairs. A girl who smelled as bad as him was hiding behind a pile of crates. It was a pretty good hiding place. From where he stood, he couldn't see her at all, but he could hear the soft growls of her stomach.

Bah. After eating mushrooms and snake skins for so long, the rich food wasn't sitting well on his own stomach.

Leaving the half-finished plate of food atop the crates, he stuck his hands into his pockets and jogged down the stairs. The plate disappeared before he reached the bottom, although he didn't particularly care. Now that he'd eaten, he was ready to explore. Strolling back down the alley he'd already traversed, he ended up back where he started.

Since everyone had gone back inside, there wasn't anything very interesting, though. He passed a general store, a hardware store, a bakery, and an grocery store. Craning his neck to look down another alley on his way past, he saw the beginnings of a housing area. There were several places which sold clothes, but it seemed such a shame to put something new on his body. He needed a bath first.

No, he amended. He wanted something to drink first. The cold was making him feel sluggish now that he'd eaten and his stomach was starting to get really upset.

"La-la-tit," Finn said, ordering his minion to lead him to liquor. The insect was too happy to oblige. It immediately turned down an alley and flew ahead to rest atop a doorway. Finn admonished himself after a glance at the sign hanging overhead. He should have known a bar wouldn't be hard to find.

Unfortunately, the atmosphere inside was even less inviting than the wedding. As soon as he opened the door, customers looked up from their drinks and glared. The bartender didn't smile; he only stared with his lip twitching. The only exception was the waitress, who couldn't take her eyes off him. She was playing hard-to-get, though, because she ran into one of the storage rooms before he could say hello.

It was her loss.

Strolling up to the bar, Finn dug another gem out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. The bartender raised his eyebrow without taking it. Finn raised an eyebrow in return. He knew it wasn't cash, but he could probably buy the bar with that single gem.

"Cash only," the bartender said in flawless English. It was suspicious. The man shouldn't know Finn knew English unless he already knew who Finn was.

"Oh, stuff it," Finn replied in exasperation. The bartender reared backward in surprise, but Finn wasn't in the mood for games. "The girl already ran off to call Reborn, so there's no reason to tell the whole world I'm back by using a credit card. Just give me something so I can get warm until Reborn gets here. You can keep the jewel, too. Consider it payment to keep your mouth shut."

"Bottle or glass?" he asked, cracking a smile as he snatched the gem off the counter.

"Coffee," Finn corrected. "And don't tell me you don't have any. If you have a break room, you have a coffee maker." The bartender nodded and gestured for Finn to take a seat. Finn picked a table in the corner of the room, but he didn't stay in it for long. As soon as he smelled the coffee brewing, his stomach finally rebelled from the unfamiliar food he'd eaten. He had to run to the bathroom to keep from making a mess.

The bartender was waiting with his coffee when he stepped back into the open, but Finn waved it away and headed for the door. Normal food was scary. He'd rather make his own than repeat the experience in the bathroom.

Going back to his table, Finn took advantage of the bar's warmth to lay his head down and take a nap in relative comfort. He even got a full six minutes until the bartender left on an errand and a ne'er-do-well entered while he was gone. The guy was rather rude. Without paying, he reached behind the bar, grabbed a bottle of whiskey, and poured himself a shot. Then, with a cocky swagger, he pulled out a knife and tried to give Finn a shave.

Oddly enough, the guy acted surprised when Finn lifted his head up and glared. He knew he looked bad, but he was quite capable of shaving himself. The man got the picture. Leaving the knife point-first in the table, he raised his hands in apology and slowly backed away. Finn sighed. Nap-time was obviously over. His stench was making people uncomfortable, too. The other patrons held their breaths when he stood up and the rude man actually ran out the door.

Figuring Reborn wasn't going to come within a mile of him until after he took a bath, Finn headed outside and trudged through the cold in search of a hotel. He didn't find one, but he managed to find his way to the outskirts. Finn paused, tilted his head to the side, and scratched his neck in thought. The thought of backtracking seemed like a very boring prospect. Moving forward was more his style.

So Finn walked.

He walked through the sunset. He walked until the cloud cover dissipated and the moon came out. He walked through sun-rise, noon, afternoon, another sunset, another moonrise, and another moonset. He stopped several times for naps, but he didn't grow hungry again until the sun peeked over the distant mountains to illuminate the highway he was following.

Finn raised his nose at the fumes from the increasing amount of passing cars. They were noisy, too. It was irritating and made his headache worse, but Finn suffered through it in effort to reach his destination: an infamous city with an infamous secret.

As soon as he reached the city, he headed into the subway. He ignored the loading platform and walked down the lines on foot. When he reached the turn-off for Venice row, he paused and scratched his head. There was a wall where there shouldn't be one. It was in his way.

Reaching out with one hand, Finn sent a pulse of Flame into the wall. It exploded. Stepping through the resulting hole, Finn chewed the inside of his lip as it closed behind him. Well, that certainly made things easier, he thought. Closing his eyes, Finn trudged through the darkness of the subway line. If there were any further illusionary barriers, he didn't notice. When he opened his eyes again, he was walking up the a subway platform which was guarded by Vendiche.

They stared at him as he jumped onto the platform, but Finn ignored them. Walking over to the map of Venice Row's shops, he searched for a place where he could buy a bath. He was in luck. Black Suit Spa had just opened between a place called Blue's and a bar called Sponge's. The line-up of a whorehouse, a bathhouse, and a bar made Finn smile. It seemed strangely fitting.

He was slightly worried the Vendiche would try to stop him, but his stench apparently kept them at bay. It also kept the other pedestrians at bay. After only a glance in his direction, many crossed the canal to get away from him. Finn didn't let it hurt his feelings, although they way they whispered behind their hands was a little mean.

Ignoring it in the same way as everything else he disliked, he strolled down the avenue while admiring the goblin-like city. Venice Row truly had everything a Mafioso could possibly want. Restaurants, weapons shops, and bars were prevalent, but there was also clothing stores, gift shops, and even an antique store. Finn window-shopped on his way to the bathhouse. It was all very interesting, although he couldn't see himself buying anything more than a set of clothes. After all, it was just stuff.

The Black Suit Spa was the most interesting, though. To begin with, the front clerk was a bare-chested woman with more tattoos than hair.

"Cash or credit?" she asked in boredom. In answer, Finn pulled the remaining gems out of his pocket. She raised an eyebrow at the unorthodox payment, but reached under the counter to bring out a jeweler's kit. After a quick inspection to ensure the value of the goods, she slowly nodded and hit a button to open the cash register. "Do you want your change in cash or credit?"

"Cash," Finn replied. The woman nodded again. Sweeping the gems into her hand, she dumped them in the register and reached under the counter to pull out three stacks of bills. Finn pressed his lips together and raised his eyebrow. With a mild grumble, she reached under the register for a fourth stack. It was still less than the probable value of the gems, but Finn didn't argue with the exchange rate. He stuffed the money in his bag to keep his larvae warm.

The woman snapped to summon a bare-chested attendant. This time, it was a tattoo-covered woman with a sword strapped to her back. Figuring it was a Yakuza theme, Finn didn't comment on the top-less costume. He merely followed her into the first room, which was nothing more than a dozen showering stations. The bathhouse was busier than he expected. Dozens of Mafioso glanced up at his entrance and one actually had to get up so he could have a turn. Not that the Mafioso seemed to mind. From the expression on his face, he was more than happy to let Finn have a shower.

The attendant tried to help him undress, but Finn made her back off with a glare. However, he did let her take his vest, pants, and shoes after he stripped. Not his bag, though. His bag stayed with him.

"Burn them," he said as he turned on the hot water. "Have something clean ready when I'm done. I paid enough."

"Yes, sir," she mumbled. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Can you contact someone for me?" he asked. She nodded. "Find the Poison Scorpion and give her a message. Tell her I'm hungry."

"S-Sir?"

"Are you hard of hearing?" Finn asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Poison Scorpion. Tell her I'm hungry."

"W-Who do I say is sending the message?" she asked.

"She'll know," Finn replied. "Ask her to make something with extra centipede." Dismissing her with a wave of his hand, Finn stuck his head under the shower spray. The hot water was incredibly soothing. He fell asleep in seconds and he didn't wake until someone set a bottle of shampoo next to his foot.

Taking it without looking up, he poured a liberal amount in his hand and started scrubbing his hair. He had to scrub and rinse four times before his head stopped itching enough to use the conditioner that appeared. As soon as he finished with that, a washcloth and a bar of soap appeared, donated by the Mafioso beside him. Finn gave the man a thumbs up in appreciation and gratefully used the entire bar. The washcloth was nothing more than a handful of threads by the time the last of the sludge on his body ran into the drain.

Flipping his hair back to rinse his face again, the Mafioso bathing around him gasped at the sight of his clean face. It didn't feel clean, though.

"Razor," Finn said, holding out his hand. No one thought to argue. In the blink of an eye, a straight-razor was in his hands. Using it wasn't easy. His face was far more familiar with sharpened stone than sharpened blade. The hairs didn't want to be cut, but he managed. Unfortunately, the straight-razor paid the price. He bent it in two places before he finished.

It was worth it, though. The last of the itchiness on his skin disappeared completely. Turning off the water and setting aside the blade, Finn held out his hand again and a towel appeared. Using it to dry off, Finn pressed his lips together at his body. He hadn't noticed it in the darkness of the cavern or under the dirt of unclean living, but many of his old wounds had left angry scars. Thankfully, they were mostly on his legs since the cave-beasts preferred leg meat, but there were a couple of cuts on his chest from the locals' attacks. He could also feel small ones on his collar-bone from all the bats.

Oh well. At least he was alive.

Wrapping the towel around his waist, he headed into the next room to enjoy the soaking baths. The room erupted in talk behind him, but Finn ignored it as usual. The Mafioso in the soaking room grew quiet at is entrance, though. Finn counted his blessings and lowered himself into an unused pool. A bucket of ice water and another washcloth appeared next to him. Using them in combination, he sank lower in the pool to relax with the cold cloth folded atop his head to keep him from getting overheated.

It felt so nice. Even nicer was the woman who confidently walked inside with a plate of centipede rice cakes.

"Mamman," Finn greeted.

"He says you have a child's love now," Bianchi commented as she laid the plate next to his shoulder. Finn grinned and gave her a wink as he eagerly reached back to grab his lunch. He sighed in happiness after a single bite. This was much closer to the food he was familiar with and his stomach didn't rebel. "Oh!" Bianchi gasped with a bright blush. Lunging at him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and started weeping. "You really are my child!"

"Mamman," he whined as he finished the first cake. "I'm trying to eat." Putting his hand in her face, he pushed her backward to grab another, but she bounced back like a spring when he let go. Resigning himself to the situation, he let her hang around his shoulders while he finished off the plate. Once the last crumb was gone, though, he stuck out his lip and pouted. "I'm thirsty. Mamman didn't bring any coffee."

"How thoughtless of me," she gasped. Finally lifting her head up, she let go of him and scrambled out the door. Finn took advantage of her disappearance by climbing out of the pool.

Sticking his hand out, a dry towel appeared for him to use.

Sticking his hand out, a comb appeared for him to use.

Sticking his hand out, a pair of boxers, a shirt, a pair of pants, a pair of socks, and a pair of boots appeared in quick succession. Finn looked down at himself and scowled when a tie was held out for him to wear. It was a suit.

"Wrong!" he blurted as he ripped the clothes off. The attendant jumped backward with wide eyes, but Finn was forgiving. He explained the problem while he wrapped the dry towel around his waist. "Don't give me a generic suit. I want a high-collared vest with bulletproof lining, pants with Mafia-grade leather, and combat-ready hiking boots."

"But, sir..."

"Oi," Finn said with a scowl. "Do I look like an off-the-rack Mafioso? If you can't find it, call Lussuria and tell him Knuckles needs to borrow his jacket."

"Y-Your name is Knuckles?" she asked uncertainly.

"No," Finn replied. "Lussuria doesn't know anyone named Knuckles."

"Then why-"

"Annoying!" Finn snapped. "It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Shaking his head at the woman's incompetence, Finn left her to do her job and found a bench to nap on while he waited.

While he slept, Bianchi returned with a large thermos and an extra lunchbox of snacks, but she didn't wake him. Instead, she sat down next to him and tilted him over so he could rest his head in her lap. She even went as far as running her fingers through his hair like she was soothing her real child. Finn took it in stride. It was everything he'd come to expect after reading the chapters on Mafioso Family Dynamics and Mafia Parenting.

They had no blood relation, but Reborn had turned him into more than a simple student by handing over his personal techniques. This made Finn his illegitimate son in every way that mattered. Finn's goal of becoming stronger than him was proof of the inheritance. To go a step further, Reborn had purposely sent him to an environment where he could be raised as a true successor. The cavern hadn't been only a training ground. It'd been a place where Finn could come to understand his Mafia Father on a more personal level. Logically, as Reborn's woman, Bianchi was his Mafia mother - his 'Mamman'.

Naturally, there was no need to hold back with either of them.

"Where's Reborn?" Finn asked. Although he broke out of the nap technique, he didn't move out of Bianchi's lap. He quite liked the feeling of her fingers combing through his hair.

"Daddy will be here later," she replied. "He went to ask if the kill-on-sight order was still in effect. If everything goes well, you'll be able to return to school. Not that I foresee a problem. The usual penance lasts only a year, but you've been gone for two and a half."

"That's longer than I thought," he murmured. "Is Reborn mad I didn't come back sooner?"

"Don't be foolish," she admonished. "He's very happy. He wasn't expecting you back for another six months, but you came back in time for Christmas. Speaking of, is there anything you'd like me to get you?"

"Anything Mamman gets me will make me happy," he said with a smile. Bianchi pinched his cheeks for the sappy comment, but she beamed at him in pleasure. She was absolutely loving the chance to be a mother. Unfortunately, the roleplay was interrupted by the return of the attendant, who was leading a sight for sore eyes: Lussuria.

"Oh~!" Lussuria squealed excitedly. Finn sat up with a grin as the man leaned down to give him a hug. "So you~re Knuckles! You devilish boy! I thought the Tenth already killed you."

"No, Nee-san," he laughed. "I'm still alive. Did you bring me some clothes?" Lussuria clucked over Finn's lack of faith and snapped his fingers. Three of his lackeys responded - Finn couldn't remember their names - by wheeling long, portable racks of clothing into the room. Lussuria took great pleasure in presenting them for Finn to choose from.

Finn allowed the roleplay to resume by gesturing for Bianchi to pick something out for him. While he waited, he opened Bianchi's thermos and poured himself a drink. The first sip made him relax. Not only was it piping hot, but Bianchi had added a lot of protein. The grainy texture felt amazing against the back of his throat. It was a shame Lussuria turned down his offer to share. He didn't know what he was missing out on.

"What are your plans?" Lussuria asked with a visible flinch each time Finn took a sip of coffee.

"I'm going to take it easy for a while," Finn replied with a shrug. "It looks like Reborn still wants me to graduate school, but I haven't been back long enough to get any offers for work."

"What about Kiko?"

"Who's Kiko?"

"I don't know if you're playing dumb or you really don't remember," Lussuria commented. "Smooth, darling. Very smooth. If you want work, I might be able to help out. At the same time, we can see whether you've gotten any closer to Reborn."

"What's the job?"

"It's ea~sy," he replied. "If you recall, I have a cute little drama queen in my ranks. He's been very nau~ghty since I told him to start going to school in uniform. All his sparring partners came ve~ry close to dead. I need someone to motivate him. The little dear is suffering from overconfidence."

"I can do that, but I want some things in return."

"Name it," Lussuria said with a grin spreading across his face.

"Ammunition for a Luger P08."

"Done."

"A silver suitcase with a biometric lock and temperature control."

"Done."

"And fifty-thousand dollars wired to an offshore account."

"You're selling yourself too cheap, ho~ney."

"I'm giving you a bargain since you're fitting me with clothes on short notice," Finn said with a shrug. Setting aside Bianchi's thermos of coffee, he got up to see what was taking her so long.

It turned out to be a simple matter of 'boxers or briefs'.

Plucking the briefs out of her hand, he shoo'ed her out of the room so he could get dressed. It didn't take long. The pants had a few extra buckles and the vest had some unnecessary pockets, but Bianchi's outfit of choice was very similar to his old custom suit. The biggest difference was the way he wore it. He left the top unbuttoned so he could have a little more 'what-if' thrill and the pants...

The pants didn't want to stay on without a belt, which was a very poignant warning of how much bulk he'd lost during his training. He'd slimmed down into an aerodynamic shape so he actually looked the part of 'Reborn's son'. Grinning at the thought, Finn reached out to snag a fedora from the portable closet and put it on his head. With his shoulder-length hair, the addition made him feel very rock-and-roll.

It was really too bad that he preferred a pistol to a guitar.

"What I'd give to be a fly on the wall when the Tenth sees you," Lussuria commented. Finn smiled back. He would have said something, too, but he saw a hand reaching for his bag out of the corner of his eye. Finn crossed the distance in half a second. Grabbing the offending hand, he gouged his fingers into the space between muscles and sent a steady stream of Sun Flame into the neighboring nerves. With the extra twist the technique demanded, the attendant hit the ground and started screaming for mercy before she was consciously aware she'd been caught.

"Don't touch my bag," he said in case he'd forgotten to give warning.

"I'm sorry!" she cried. "I was looking for your MIC! Some guys in the other room want to know who you are and I promised to find out!"

"You could have asked," he replied. When she started crying, he had no choice. He let her go. "Don't cry," he groaned. Reaching out for his dry towel, he knelt down next to her and lifted her chin so he could dry her eyes. "If I tell you, will you smile?" Her tears instantly disappeared and she nodded. "My name is Finn. They can look it up under 'Arcobelano'. If they give you a hard time about it, then you can tell me. I won't forgive a Mafioso who makes a woman cry."

She stared at him for a moment in disbelief. Then, rolling her eyes like he was some sort of hypocrite, she got to her feet and walked back to the showering room.

Shouldering his bag, Finn capped Bianchi's thermos and leisurely followed the attendant out with Lussuria strolling beside him. On his way through the showering room, he watched as the woman leaned over to whisper Finn's identity in a Mafioso' ear. The way the man's expression changed was quite amusing. First, he did a double-take. Then, surging to his feet, he stared at Finn with his jaw hanging open. Finally, when Finn tipped his fedora in greeting, his face turned white and he sat down again.

Outside, Bianchi was waiting for him in the company of the one man Finn was nervous about meeting. Lussuria immediately read the mood and made himself scarce. Bianchi followed under the pretense of Christmas shopping.

Finn waited for Reborn to make the first move, but the man stood like a statue until the silence grew awkward. It was awkward and strangely comfortable. There was a million things Finn wanted to say and ask. He could see a matching curiousity in Reborn's eyes, but there was no intensity. No pressure. It felt like all the answers were already in reach. The only thing missing was acceptance of those answers.

"I'm not ready yet," Finn said softly.

"I know," Reborn replied. "But there's no need to be hard on yourself. The foundation is laid."

"That's true." Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Finn leaned back to stare at the ceiling for a moment. Tense situations really weren't his forte anymore. "So," he barked, bringing his eyes down to meet Reborn's again. "Do I call you 'daddy' or 'old man'?"

Reborn cracked a smile, but his eyes warned death if Finn used either one. Taking the smile as an invitation, Finn fell in beside him for a walk down the avenue. Neither of them said anything. They didn't need to since actions truly spoke louder than words.

Finn sheepishly rubbed his ear. _What did Papa say?_

Reborn rolled his shoulders back to slightly puff out his chest. _Who do you think I am? You're good to go._

Finn tilted his head. _I've got to hand it to you. You're amazing_.

Reborn gave him a sidelong glance that inspected him head-to-toe. _You don't look too shabby. How did your training go?_

Finn kicked at an invisible rock and paused in front of a store to look at the Christmas display. _So-so. I'm glad to be back in civilization._

Reborn reached out to pluck a piece of invisible lint off Finn's shoulder. _You need a hair-cut._

Finn threw him a wide grin and started walking again. _You're too old fashioned._

Reborn fingered a curled sideburn. _It's called taste_.

"I never knew you were so easy to talk to," Finn laughed.

"I'm always sociable," he replied. Pressing his lips together, his eyes grew sad. _People have short attention spans and spoon-fed imaginations.._

Finn sighed. _I understand. There's nothing like solitude to make you really notice other people._

Reborn paused in front of another store display. His eyes went past the mannequins to lock onto Bianchi, who was happily digging through a pile of mittens in search of a perfect gift. His gaze softened. _You've really made your mother happy._

Finn slowly smiled. _I took lessons from the master._

Reborn scratched his chin. _Maybe we should do something special for Christmas_.

Finn nodded once_. I'm game_.

"We'll swing by the Rocky Mountains on the way home," Reborn said. _We'll get a tree and let her make dinner for us._

"I call first dibs on the boiled newt," Finn warned. Reborn reached out and pulled Finn's fedora down over his eyes. Finn pouted over being bullied, even though he knew it was a sign of affection.

Their silent conversation continued. Most of it was meaningless banter. Some of it was meaningful bonding. A very small portion was serious business, although that was the least of Finn's concerns. The conversation itself wasn't the important part. The important part was the number of Mafioso who saw him walking around with Reborn and the numerous chances they gave spies to take pictures.

Within an hour, everyone would know Finn's face and they'd know Finn wasn't among the list of Reborn's 'Loser Students'. They would know he was a true protege who Reborn considered worthy. The purpose for the public invitation of scrutiny was the same reason Reborn had initially asked Papa to announce Finn's Arcobelano status. It was a type of preparation.

Finn had grown mentally and physically tougher in the cavern, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough because Reborn wasn't the person who decided which person stood as 'the best hitman'. The various ranks of Mafioso, high and low, decided it. The sad truth was 'the best' was nothing more than a popularity contest. Although Reborn had once been K.O.'ed by Papa, he retained the title because no one accepted his loss. That was the true nature of his own fight against Reborn. It was a battle of reputation and Finn only had two years to build one greater than his mentor's.

Although he needed to make the Mafia world accept him, Finn already knew his initial attempts to 'fit in' had been completely off-the-mark. A person couldn't be average and an idol at the same time. To become an idol, he had to be exceptional. He had to be able to stand beside Reborn without appearing like he was a lesser man, even though he was obviously less experienced.

That was something no one else could have taught him. Whether it was Papa, Lussuria, or anyone else, they'd harped constantly about the way Finn worried about public opinion. They said 'be yourself and don't worry about what other people think,' which was completely wrong. Reborn's way was, 'look at the world how you want to see it and people will start thinking how you want them to think.' Just as Finn had refused to see guards who wanted to throw him out of a wedding, Reborn never saw rivals who wanted to kill him. They were merely fans who wanted to see his skill first-hand.

The thought made Finn eager to restart school. He couldn't wait to make a few fans of his own.


	30. Chapter 30 Finn, Prelude to War

Author's notes: Don't get too excited! I'm still can't promise a return to regular uploads. Actually, I didn't even write this recently. I found this chapter while cleaning out files on my computer. I'm slapping my head against my desk because I thought I uploaded this before I went on hiatus. *Doh!* Along with it, I found a half-complete chapter 31 which I'm going to attempt to finish before making any decision.

Once again for those who missed it: No promises, so don't ask when I'll update again! Although, I hope saying that won't affect your enjoyment of the following chapter!

Also, I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has offered words of motivation and/or sent get-well wishes. As with any author, I appreciate the opinions and thoughts of all my readers. Rest assured I continue to think of you guys often.

Anyway, I'll shush up now! Enjoy!

* * *

Finn knew what he would find when he asked Reborn to use the control room to drop him off in his old room, but it was still disappointing to see his presence had been completely erased from Sawada Headquarters. Fortunately, the new tenant had taste. Maybe not _good _taste, but the room definitely had flavor with it's purple wallpaper, black rugs, and an overabundance of candles.

Taking a nap on the four-poster bed which had replaced Finn's overstuffed couch, Finn waited for his would-be replacement to arrive. It didn't take long. He arrived right on schedule with crumbs still on his suit from breakfast. With one look, Finn almost wanted to forget about bullying him. Almost. The guy's black eyeliner and nose piercing made Finn's sympathy disappear as the guy hesitated at the door. The fool hadn't expected to find someone napping on his bed and he didn't know what to do about it.

The naive Mafioso reeked of fresh meat.

"Umm," he mumbled in the decision to confront Finn. "Um. M-Mister? Uh. Sir? You're in the wrong room. Can you hear me? Mister?" Finn waited until the guy reached out to shake him. Breaking out of his nap technique, he snatched the guy's hand out of the air and yanked. It wasn't an ordinary yank, though. It was a special Reborn-yank that spun the guy in place three times before letting him land face-down. Before he could get up, Finn pounced onto his back and settled into a cross-legged sitting position. At the same time, he sent a tendril of Flame into the nerve bundles in the Mafioso's spine. Even though it was a painless procedure, it was probably very shocking for the victim since the effect made it seem like Finn weighed eight hundred pounds.

"What time is it?" Finn asked curiously.

"Seven-thirty," he wheezed into his mattress.

"Has the bus to school left yet?"

"No," he gasped.

"Good to hear," Finn replied. Satisfied that the introductions had gone so smoothly, Finn jumped off his back and grinned at the way the guy sucked in air like a blow-fish once he was free. "Hurry up," Finn admonished. "You don't want to be late."

Leaving ahead of him, Finn took great pleasure in waving at random Mafioso on his way to the elevator. A few even waved back. In the elevator, he struck up a conversation with a female Mafioso who turned out to be his underclassman. He had her eating out of his hand by the time they reached the garage. In the garage, he queued up in the line filing onto the bus and, as predicted, no one looked twice at him. A few even shot him jealous looks for his non-regulation attire.

_Just like dealing with cave-beasts_, Finn thought. _They were as blind as a bat to anything that acted as if it belonged._

He didn't recognize anyone on the bus, but that was okay. Lounging across the back seat, he tilted his fedora forward to block out the light and took another nap to pass the time. As he hoped, everyone noticed the only person who wasn't anxious about school and several people started up a conversation about 'the new guy'. He wasn't a very interesting topic, though. They moved on to more interesting gossip before Finn could grow annoyed.

Filing the tidbits into his memory, Finn internally smiled as someone toward the front figured out who he was at the same time the bus pulled onto school grounds.

"Oi!" The Mafioso shouted. Jumping to his feet, he held up a cell phone with Finn's picture on it and pointed at him. "That's the guy everyone is talking about!" The bus erupted with insults, but the Mafioso didn't give up. "I'm telling the truth! Look at the picture! It's him! It's the guy Reborn called his soul-son!" At that, Finn snapped out of his technique, pushed his fedora back, and sat up. No one noticed, though. They were too busy laughing at the guy since Finn had been recently sighted in Italy.

Standing at the same moment the bus came to a stop, Finn said, "Interesting." He couldn't have timed it better. Every head snapped in his direction and the smiles faded from his classmates' faces. Finn didn't rush forward to grab the phone, though. There was no point since the phone wasn't going anywhere. He took his time, strolling down the aisle in the same way he'd often strolled through the caverns and his classmates responded to his calm by openly admiring him. The Mafioso with the phone was even nice enough to hold it steady so Finn could read the article.

Except for the way they said he 'crashed' a wedding, the article was very flattering to himself and Reborn. Nodding at all the key points, he was interested to see how much they knew about him. They even mentioned that Papa wanted to kill him, but had removed his shoot-on-sight request. The only major error was the picture. The idiots hadn't gotten his good side. Yet, he could forgive that since Reborn had indeed been quoted after saying something so sweet.

"Good job," Finn said, reaching out to pat the man's back. The man looked ready to faint from the praise, so Finn left him alone to compose himself. It was still too early for fans to swoon.

Continuing his leisurely stroll, Finn found the school to be everything he remembered while also being nothing like he remembered. The buildings were still arranged in the same way, but the atmosphere was different. A few people curiously glanced at his bag, but no one was showing active hatred. A few of the diligently studying groups even looked like they had room for one more.

It would have to wait, though. Ducking into the office, Finn walked up to the counter with a lazy smile for the school's male Secretary.

"Can I help you?" Elario asked.

"I need a new Gauntlet pin. Might as well give me a spare, too."

"They're fifty dollars each," he warned. Finn nodded and reached into his bag. Pushing aside the larvae that were cuddled against his money, he pulled a single bill from the stack and laid it on the counter. Elario raised his eyebrow at the use of cash, but he accepted it and handed over two pins. "Is there anything else?"

"A notebook," he replied. "Mine turned into dust." Elario frowned and pulled a notebook, but it wasn't to give to Finn. Instead, he looked something up that made him freeze in place and slowly lift his gaze to stare at Finn's face.

"You're the new transfer?" he whispered.

"Yup," Finn said with a smile. "I was training, but I'm back now. Reborn should have set up a class list for me. No, wait. Let me guess. Current events and gym. Right?"

"R-Right," he mumbled, glancing down at his notebook again. "There's a note from the Dean saying you can rotate classes the rest of the day, but he suggests you spend time in Etiquette, Chemistry, and Home Economics."

"In that case, you better download the entire archive for me," he said. "The stuff I studied is over two years old." Elario paled, but he did as he was asked. Seconds later, Finn was walking back into the lobby with his full attention on the mechanical device. While he searched for changes in the textbook, he slowly crossed the lobby until he reached the wall. With a minor activation of Flame in his feet, he carefully walked up that, too, until he reached 'his' window.

There was already someone in it. Absently reaching out, Finn plucked the guy out of his seat and dropped him back to the lobby. Then he sat in the warm light of the morning sun and started studying in earnest. A giant fly in the shape of a man jumped up to annoy him, but Finn flicked the man's forehead at the peak of his bound and sent him back down to the lobby where he belonged.

Finn's classmates looked up at him like swatting a fly was actually something difficult.

Surprisingly enough, the textbooks hadn't been altered by much. There were a few extra Family trees in Geneology and the addition of a few branches to the older Families. There was a new treaty between the Nuevo Family and Calcassa. The biggest changes were in Science, though. Although they'd been banned at school, the creation of a removable neural sensor had effectively removed the need for hand sensors when using computer contacts. Finn made a mental note to buy a set as soon as he got enough work to afford them.

The fly came back before he could read more. Crossing his legs, Finn planted his foot on the insect's head and sent him back down to the lobby again.

He could see why the Dean wanted him to look into Etiquette, Chemistry, and Home Economics. Having been in a cave, he didn't have experience with any of the three. It was one thing to know which fork to use. It was another to make it through a dinner party intact. It was one thing to know the chemical composition of cocaine. It was another to recognize it by taste. Also, it was one thing to be able to live off of snake skins and mushrooms, but he had no clue how to make disguises.

Certain he could catch up, Finn slipped off the windowsill and dropped down to the lobby. He made it halfway across the room before a hand crashed down on his shoulder to stop him.

The contact made Finn freeze.

_One touch was all it took. The moment he tried to use his Flame, the locals did something that sucked it all away. He dropped to the ground, powerless, but the locals didn't stop. The life continued to flow out of him until he was barely conscious. He couldn't defend himself, but the locals didn't care about a fair fight. They punched and kicked until his ribs were broken and his chest began to fill with blood. Then they left him for dead next to the guttering light of the last fire he would try to make. To add insult to injury, they even stole his roasting cave-beast, which was the first food he'd gotten in days._

Finn stuck a foot out and swept the hands' owner off his feet.

"Don't touch me," he warned. Tilting his fedora down to hide the lingering resentment in his expression, Finn stuffed a hand in his pocket and headed to class.

* * *

Being twins could be a pain sometimes. It seemed like, no matter who started the fight, it was always 'Keiji' who got the blame and 'Daisuke' who was the calm angel. Keiji thought they were idiots. How hard was it to remember that Daisuke was the one with the Storm Flame?

Their current situation was an example of Keiji's typical woes. They were sitting in a private car on the way to school. Mori-Mori was driving and the passenger seat held a wierdo in a dress who was supposed to be their bodyguard during transport. That was normal enough. However, Daisuke kept sticking his foot out to Keiji's side of the car to kick the back of the bodyguard's seat.

"Keiji!" Mori-Mori snapped. Keiji rolled his eyes and glanced over at his twin.

"When are you going to grow up?" he asked.

"I have no clue what you're talking about," he replied innocently.

"Twenty-one going on twelve," he sighed.

"What did you say?"

"I can't believe you made it through Hell Week. They must have gotten us confused again."

"I'll kill you, bastard!"

"If I'm a bastard, then what does that make you?"

"Damnit!" Mori-Mori shouted. "Will you two quit it! I'm getting you mixed up again!"

"That's your fault," Daisuke snapped.

"Having different Flames doesn't automatically give us one-dimensional personalities," Keiji added. "Daisuke is right. It's your fault for getting us mixed up."

"Eh?" she gaped. "So you _are _Keiji?"

"Pathetic," he said.

"You're supposed to be our sister," Daisuke agreed.

"It's not my fault you don't have any individuality!"

"We have individuality," Keiji retorted. "I like reading and Daisuke likes video games."

"But you use the same type of notebook for both!" she objected.

"Duh," Daisuke sighed. "You get a discount if you buy two."

"You could at least buy different cases!"

"I like the case it comes with," they replied in unison. Mori-Mori groaned. Daisuke smiled brightly over the win, but Keiji went back to staring out the window. It was so boring like this. Even if they wore different styles of clothes, people would still get them mixed up. Separating themselves wasn't an option, either, since they both had the same goal. They were going to form Team Doppleganger once they graduated Don Vongole Academy. After all, being confused for each other was sometimes irritating, but it also came in handy.

For example, Mori-Mori's grumbling once she parked the car at the school. Daisuke automatically stepped in to calm her since he could tell Keiji was in a bad mood. He also stepped in to act like the the 'good brother' when their friends came out to meet them. This let Keiji pretend to be the 'grumpy brother', who preferred to be left alone to play video games. Of course, Keiji didn't play video games. He opened an e-book and started reading on the way into the lobby, but no one else knew that.

Since he wasn't paying attention, he bumped into Mori-Mori's back when she suddenly stopped. Looking over her shoulder, he gaped. The school's lobby was a mess. Hector, a Gauntlet student from the Caesar Family, was laying unconscious in the middle of a crater, directly under the window he usually claimed. Over by the hallway leading to the courtyard, another guy sat with his head in his hands while several of his friends gathered around to check on him.

"What happened?" Keiji asked. Turning to his twin, he grimaced at the glares their friends gave him. Apparently, they'd been talking about it all the way from the car.

"A new guy," Daisuke explained without blinking an eyelid. "He came in and took Hector's window like he owned it. Hector tried to get it back, but the new guy did that to him. Everyone says it was an embarrassing defeat. The new guy never actually looked at him, so it can't even be called a fight. You know what that means."

"The Vendiche won't get involved unless it's a fight," Keiji replied. "It's no different than standing in the way of a moving truck."

"Finn," Mori-Mori whispered.

"Who?" Keiji and Daisuke asked in unison.

"It's Finn!" Mori-Mori cried. "He's come back! He used that window on the day he went into hiding!" Keiji traded glances with his twin. Mori-Mori wasn't making sense. Whatever she was talking about, she got very agitated over it. She started running, but she didn't make it very far. Secretary Elario came flying out the office door to grab her arm and stop her. "Let go! It's Finn! I want to see him!"

"Don't be stupid!" Elario shouted. Keiji's eyes bulged and everyone in the lobby stopped talking in shock. Elario never raised his voice. Even more surprising was the beads of sweat on his face. The perfect Prince looked ready to have a nervous break-down, which made Mori-Mori freeze in place like nothing else could. "He's changed, Mori. He... Dear God, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he's actually at a level where he has a chance."

"A chance at what?" Keiji asked in unison with his brother. Elario looked up with a panicked expression on his face, which was quickly hidden while he struggled to regain his composure.

"A chance to become the greatest hitman in the world," he said softly. "That guy... Finn is aiming to replace Reborn." As the lobby exploded into objections over the bold statement, Keiji traded another glance with his twin. This was too interesting to pass up.

They moved in unison. Splitting up, they darted around Elario and Mori-Mori and dodged the hands stretched out to stop them. They came together to run down the hallway into the courtyard, but the courtyard was empty. With another communicative glance, they split up to try the side buildings. Keiji checked every room on the first floor before running up to the second floor. When that floor was also empty, he tried the third before running back to the courtyard.

Daisuke ran out of the opposing building at the same time. Meeting together again, they ran forward into the center building and split up once more. When they reached the ends of the hallway, they ran up the stairs to continue the search. Checking each room in the upstairs hallway, they met at the center stairwell with no luck. Moving onto the third floor, their search ended.

Someone they didn't recognize looked down at his school notebook before walking into the Etiquette classroom.

The warning bell rang, making them feel very stupid for their run through the school. Advanced Etiquette was also their first class for the day. Walking slowly to catch their breaths, they flanked the doorway and looked inside. What they found was disappointing. The Etiquette classroom was broken into two sections. Half of it was an open area for practice receptions while the other half held tables for practice meals. The new guy was sitting at one of the latter with his feet on the table and a huge snot bubble growing with each of his quiet snores.

"What a crock of shit," Daisuke said. "A guy like that will never beat Reborn."

"I don't know," Keiji replied. Knowing how hard it was to fall asleep in a school of Mafioso, Keiji gave the guy a little more credit than his brother did. Beating Hector wasn't something just anyone could do, either. Until now, only a handful of Senior students could have managed that feat and none would have done it so easily. "I think he has a chance."

"You don't know what you're talking about," he retorted as their classmates began arriving. "Reborn is invincible."

"That's just a myth," he stubbornly replied. "Anyway, he's been around forever. I think it'd be pretty sweet if someone could compete with him."

"Dumbass. Reborn is too great. Not even Papa can compete with him."

"That's because Papa isn't a hitman. He's a Boss. That's like apples and oranges."

"If that's apples and oranges, then this guy is a grape. He's going to get squished."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Well, you don't know everything. Elario said he had a chance."

"When did you become his cheerleader? Do you seriously think anyone stands a chance against Reborn?"

"I don't know, but it'd be interesting if someone could."

"Traitor!"

"Give it a break. If you like Reborn so much, then why don't you make a fan club?"

Keiji and Daisuke stared at each other. Getting the same idea at the same time, they moved in unison. Reaching into their suits, they pulled out the bandanas and permanent markers they always kept handy for times of sibling rivalry. Across his white bandana, Daisuke scrawled 'Reborn'. Across his red bandana, Keiji wrote 'Finn'.

"You're going down," Keiji said as he tied it across his forehead.

"How? I've got Reborn on my side," he replied as he tied off his own.

"If you two are finished, I'd like to go into my classroom," Professor Maverick said, pushing his way through the crowd of watching classmates. Finn and Keiji blushed together, but the Professor froze with one glance at Keiji's 'Finn' bandana. He paled. "He's back?"

"He's in there," Keiji said, chucking a thumb over his shoulder.

"Has anyone told Kiko?" he whispered with wide eyes. The twins traded glances to make sure they were on the same page. Why would they tell Kiko? "I see," he continued, swallowing an invisible lump in his throat. "Has Mori seen him yet?"

"Elario stopped her," Daisuke answered as the tardy bell rang.

"G-Good," he mumbled. "In that case, everyone get inside. We need to start class."

Keiji turned and entered side-by-side with his brother. It was a tight squeeze, but practice allowed them to manuever so they could both be 'first'. Then, at a quick pace to outdistance their classmates, they sat in the chairs opposite of Finn so they could see everything the guy might do.

Unfortunately, once the rest of the class settled into their seats, Professor Maverick didn't try to wake Finn. He only gestured for everyone to start practicing while he made a series of calls on his cell phone. Maverick was still paying attention, though. He regularly called out to admonish students for elbows on the table and inappropriate topics. Something changed with the last call he made. When he snapped it shut and shoved it in his pocket, there was a determined gleam in his eye and Keiji knew he was finally going to wake Finn.

Walking up to the table, Maverick leaned over his sleeping student without saying anything. Finn's snot-bubble popped and he slowly opened his eyes to meet Maverick's gaze.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Maverick asked.

"Chapter nineteen, page six, paragraph two," he replied. Maverick paled again. Curious about the reference, Keiji flipped through the digital pages of his textbook to read.

_"When a host displays dominance using a delayed entrance, there are six methods of counter-response. The hardest to correctly master is sleep. By falling asleep within the host's territory, you expose the rudeness of their actions while showing a lack of concern for their dominant posturing. If a return to consciousness is correctly timed, the guest can retain equal footing with the host."_

"Why are you here, Finn?" Maverick asked with a sigh. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you stirred up when you left?"

"I don't remember any trouble," Finn replied without a long stretch.

"You idiot!" Maverick shouted in his ear. "Do you really think everything is going to go back to normal after-"

"That's enough." Keiji looked up and he slowly rose to his feet with everyone else as Vongola the Tenth entered the room. It wasn't 'Papa'. With only a glance, Keiji could tell his old man wasn't visiting for a social call. He was wearing an actual suit, which meant 'very serious business'. "Finn, I'd like to have a word with you. Come here."

"I'm comfortable here," he replied as Maverick backed away from the table. Keiji's jaw dropped. Not only was Finn refusing to respectfully stand in the presence of a Mafia Boss, but the guy actually reached up to pick his nose. It was so rude. Keiji began to doubt his confidence in Finn.

"Very well," he grumbled. Finn didn't react to the statement and Papa didn't approach. They both stood their ground in a way that Keiji couldn't believe was happening in a classroom. "I came to apologize," Papa said. "I should have believed Kiko when she said you were innocent, but I couldn't. In my defense, you were a guest in my house and-"

"Blah, blah, blah," Finn interrupted. "Does anyone know what Papa is babbling about? It's starting to give me a headache." Every jaw hit the floor, including Papa's. "Oi," Finn said, turning slightly to look over the back of his chair at him. "Can I call you baka-Tsuna?"

Papa wobbled on his feet and Keiji's legs couldn't take the shock. He collapsed into his chair, which was a step above some of his classmates. There were two who actually fainted.

"I'm... I'm not baka..." Papa mumbled.

"Then, are you Dame-Tsuna?" he asked mercilessly. The blood drained out of Papa's face so quickly that he looked weightless. "Reborn said to talk to you if I needed advice on women." Keiji could almost see the arrow strike through Papa's body. "You're the world's greatest playboy." Another arrow struck. "And you can't refuse a request." And another. "So help me out. What should I get Mamman for Christmas?"

"M-Mamman?" Papa mumbled, using his reserve strength to speak.

"Mamman," he confirmed. "Poison Scorpion Bianchi."

It was the final blow. Papa's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted from the repeated shocks. Everyone was too stunned to move, with one exception. Grumbling under his breath, Finn pulled his feet off the table and stood. Then, walking over to Papa, he did the unthinkable. He grabbed Papa's collar, pulled him to his feet, and started slapping him. It wasn't gentle slaps, either. Papa's face flew back and forth so fast that it seemed like Finn was flipping through the pages of a Papa-shaped book.

"OI!" Finn called between slaps. "Wake up, baka-Tsuna!"

"So cool," Daisuke whispered in awe. It was too much for Keiji. No Mafioso could reach the top while acting so despicably. Reaching up, he pulled the bandana off his head and held it out for his brother, who relinquished his Reborn bandana without a fight. Once they were settled on their new teams, they turned back to watch as Papa finally woke up and lurched out of Finn's reach.

Papa's eyes looked wild, like he'd suddenly been confronted with a wild beast. He shook it off with remarkable speed, but it didn't change anything. Papa had been completely defeated and everyone in the room knew it.

"Hey," Finn said tonelessly. "I've got a better question for you. Do you know why Reborn is so interested in the Sawada Family? What made him ally with you guys?"

"I... I don't know," Papa admitted as the hunted gleam faded from his eyes. "He was already in place during Vongola the Ninth's reign."

"Oh," Finn said, looking up at the ceiling in thought. "In other words, you don't know anything about him. Heh. That's a pretty shitty thing to hear from someone who has the balls to call Reborn a friend." Papa paled again, but it wasn't the same as before. Instead of over-dramatized shock, he simply stood with all his defenses of rank and priviledge completely stripped away.

It was a brilliant play. First, he softened Papa with all the blunt-force. Then, with a single question, he made a stab with surgical precision. All that was left was to clean up the mess.

"But everyone makes mistakes," Finn continued with a slow smile. "More than an apology, wouldn't you say an invitation is in order? You should really get to know people better before you make judgements about them."

Score one for double-meaning, Keiji thought. Reaching up, he pulled off his Reborn bandana and held it out for Daisuke's Finn bandana. Daisuke gave it up without a fight since intrigue bored him.

"Was I ever really your Tutor?" Papa asked with a soft shake of his head. Finn pressed his lips together and didn't answer. "Why don't you come by the bakery?" Papa suggested. "Bianchi might like it if you baked her a Christmas cake."

"I'll think about it," he replied. Stuffing his hands into his pockets, Finn made a smooth exit before anyone could stop him. Papa shook his head again once he was gone and glanced over with a smile for Keiji and Daisuke's bandanas.

"I can't believe I had to stop myself from calling him 'Reborn'," Papa said, turning his attention to their dumbstruck teacher. "Maverick, cancel your night-work and keep an eye on him."

"What are you going to do?" he asked automatically.

"Me? I'm going to look for Reborn. That brat was right on that account. I've never asked Reborn why the Ninth trusted him so much and..." He sighed. "To be honest, I'm getting too old to stick my nose in things. I'll let the First deal with Finn from now on."

As Papa walked away and Maverick pulled up a chair to recover in, Keiji traded a pointed look with his brother. He got a slow nod in return. They needed to get to work. Whether it was Team Reborn or Team Finn, they needed to know everything so they could referee fairly.

"I'm ordering two cases of Reborn souvenirs to sell in the cafeteria," Daisuke said as he pulled out his cell phone. Keiji winced at the warning and reached for his own phone. He was going to have to work twice as hard to catch up. Finn was an underdog.

"I'm not worried," Keiji lied. "I'm ordering..." Pausing, he had to think quickly for a counter-campaign. Finn wasn't very well known yet. If he was going to raise his idol's popularity, he'd have to start small. Finn's brand didn't even exist yet. "I'm ordering fifty limited-edition Finn melon breads from Papa and two dozen Finn-pizzas from Nubo. They'll be willing to branch out from the usual Reborn motif in this instance."

Daisuke looked a little worried at the news. Just like Keiji, he knew people would buy tasty edibles regardless of the brand.

"Hmph," he scoffed as an idea came to mind. "They'll probably be generic, just like your idol. I'm ordering Leon bracelets to hand out as free gifts."

Keiji winced. It was a good counter. Bracelets would last longer than food wrappers.

"Go ahead," Keiji replied. "Those are a dime a dozen anyway. I'm ordering... uh..." Keiji mentally cursed. Finn didn't have a sidekick and he didn't have anything iconic that could be used. Unless... Keiji slowly smiled. This was it. This would rock the foundation of the Mafia. "I'm getting a case of Finn Energy Drinks from Cavallone to give away with... wait for it... every purchase of the Finn-fedoras I'm ordering."

"You can't do that!" Daisuke blurted, jumping to his feet in outrage. "The fedora is Reborn's signature!"

"Are you scared?" Keiji asked.

"O-Of course not! I'm ordering a case of fedoras, too!"

"Generic style," he replied with a growing grin. Holding out his phone to let his twin see Katie's reply, he knew he definitely had a chance. "Mine are custom."

"Y-You bastard!" Diasuke blurted with his face turning red in frustration. "Go ahead and try, but you'll see! No one can beat Reborn!"

"Keiji!" Maverick snapped, predictably getting them mixed up. Keiji grinned. The Professor had chosen the perfect time to return to his sense. "Sit down. You're still in class. I want everyone to begin practicing the Farria scenario. Keiji, you can start since you're feeling so energetic." As the class groaned and his brother began the assignment, Keiji's mood kept improving.

Things were finally starting to get interesting again.


	31. Chapter 31  Finn, Planning Ahead

_Author's Note: I appreciate so many of you warning about the story purge currently underway. Have no fear. I always keep back-ups on file AND there's copies on Deviantart for anyone who wants to download them for personal use._

_Secondly, please know I haven't forgotten this story. I've got several chapters saved up, but not enough to comfortably release more than this one little teaser chapter. I'm still hoping to upload the entire story in one shot... I just didn't expect it to take this long, so I'm throwing out a bone._

_Thirdly, I ask for everyone to remember that I'm writing this story based on the F&F mythos I've built throughout the F&F stories. There are a few similarities with the current Arcobaleno arc, but there will be far more noticeable differences._

_Finally, THANKS again for being the best fans in the world!_

* * *

Finn stuck out his tongue and let his chewed-up lunch slide off. It hit the tray with a wet splat that startled the girl who'd boldly sat down across from him, but she didn't seem to mind his lack of manners. In matter of fact, she lifted her hand to hide a smile.

Finn didn't get it. Well, he understood the food. It was crap and he couldn't eat it since he wasn't used to a lot of spices anymore. On the other hand, the girl was plotting something. Finn recognized her body language from movies. She flipped her hair like pretty girl who knew she was pretty. She kept her chin up just like a popular girl who knew she was popular. She even sent him knowing looks like she was waiting for him to show gratitude for the favor she thought she was doing for him.

Finn took another bite of his meal, chewed, and stuck out his tongue to let it slide off again.

"I know," she said conversationally. "The food here is so bland." Finn grabbed his class of water and intermittenly sipped on the straw while staring into space. The girl really didn't know how to take a hint, though. "I wish I could go back to Milan, but daddy says I have to stay here until Christmas break starts." Finn continued to stare into space. "I heard you're aiming to beat Reborn. A bunch of other people think you're crazy, but I think it's pretty admirable. Not many men have the guts to target a legend." Finn frowned. Looking down at his glass, he used his straw to stir the ice in hopes of finding more water. He hadn't meant to drink so fast. "I think I can help you," she added with a smile.

Finn set his glass on the table and stood. Unfortunately, the girl followed him as he walked out the door latched onto his arm in the mistaken belief that Finn wouldn't hit a woman. Well, it wasn't so mistaken, Finn amended as she pressed her chest against him as if to remind him of her gender. Under normal circumstances, there were some things male Mafioso couldn't do and mistreating a woman was one of them. Regardless of how conniving and disgusting a woman acted, Mafia Code required him to protect them. The fact made Finn sick to his stomach.

That wasn't the way Finn wanted the world to work, therefore it wasn't the way the world worked. In his eyes, women were subject to the equal treatment they supposedly wanted.

"Oi," he murmured softly as they walked through the lobby. "Give me one reason why you shouldn't have an accident right now."

"Because you need me," she replied with a smile for any Mafioso that looked in their direction.

"That's not a reason," he warned.

"Then how about this," she said, lowering her voice another notch as Finn walked outside to head for the school stadium. "If you don't take a girlfriend soon, then people are going to assume you're holding out because of lingering feelings for Kiko. They'll take her hostage when they realize you're more than hot air." Finn paused and looked down at her in time to see a knowing smile spread across her face. "Did I finally get your attention?" she asked. "Before you decide to ignore me again, you should know I've already earned my place in the Mafia."

_This should be good_, Finn thought as he started walking toward the stadium again. The girl smiled and took her continued health as an invitation to talk.

"My father is retired assassin for the Nubo Family," she explained softly. "When I was eight, my mother was murdered in a drive-by and I was dumped in his lap. He tried his best, but he didn't know the first thing about being a father. The only thing he knew was the Mafia, so that's what he taught me. In retrospect, I think he knew how much I wanted to get revenge for my mom, but fate is a cruel bitch. All my natural abilities are defensive. I'm a survivor, Finn. I can survive so well that I'm a personal messenger for the Nubo Boss. There's not a single Mafioso who can capture me, but the price is my offensive capability. It's sad. Isn't it? I can protect the most important packages, but I can't kill the man who gunned down my most important person."

_Aha_, Finn thought. Everything fell into place. She wanted him to avenge her mother in trade for services as a mock-girlfriend. Overall, it actually sounded like a fair deal. As long as the man didn't turn out to be someone with problematic connections, it'd be an easy job for him. From the sound of it, avoiding rivals looking for an unfair advantage would be an easy job for her.

"I'll think about it," Finn said, refusing to make a promise until he had more information on the target. The girl smiled at his quick grasp of the situation.

"I'm Nicole," she replied. Her smile widened. "But I'm more commonly known as Nine Lives Nikki." From the name alone, Finn knew she could hold up her end of the bargain. Only those with complete confidence in their skills would dare to tag themselves, because they were asking for disgrace if they failed to live up to their name.

Feeling that nothing more needed to be said, Finn silently led her into the stadium. He didn't head for the locker room, though. Instead, he headed for the bleachers where a few spectators were lingering through the lunch break. Among them was Legs. The short squirt sat alone on the highest tier of seats. At some point while Finn had been away, he'd given up his attempt to blend in with his classmates. He now wore a dress openly, although no one in the stadium looked back at him with knowing smirks or teasing expressions. In matter of fact, the spectators seemed to avoid looking over their shoulders at all.

Finn wanted to sit next to him and renew their tenuous friendship, but his debt to Lussuria weighed on his mind. Legs didn't need a friend. He needed a goal. Legs' slumped and unmotivated body language cried out for it, too. He picked at his sandwich so delicately that no trace of his former, prideful self could be seen. He'd allowed himself to fall into the mindset of a Black Widow-too patient for his own good.

"I'm in the mood for some chocolate covered grasshoppers," Finn said. Nikki smiled at his casual way of accepting her proposal and gracefully disengaged from his arm. As she left to begin her duties as his girlfriend, Finn chose his footsteps carefully. He kept his gaze down and his path certain as he slowly ascended the stadium toward Legs.

The spectators waiting for class to begin were smart. They were smart enough to know the after-lunch gym class would be the most amusing to watch and they were smart enough to pick up on Finn's intent. Meals were dropped and cell phones were raised. Spectators at the far end of the bleachers moved closer to get a better view and Mafiosos started gathering from outside the stadium.

Legs was smart, too. As soon as he noticed Finn approaching, he threw his sandwich over his shoulder and rose to his feet with a hopeful light flickering in his eyes.

Finn stopped six rows below Legs and abruptly turned. Walking down the row of bleachers, he purposely kept his eyes averted. The Varia assassin followed him anyway, walking in parallel as he turned from prey to predator.

The dance had begun.

The air grew tense in the stadium. The spectators kept their distance, waiting for an explosion, but none of them understood the situation. Not even Legs.

Finn hummed under his breath and abruptly turned again. This time, he didn't wait for an aisle to walk down. He stepped onto a bleacher seat and began casually descending. Legs predictably followed. Finn picked up his pace. Legs stopped with the predictable doubt. He thought Finn had changed his mind and was attempting to flee.

At the bottom of the bleachers, Finn planted his feet and stared out at the sparring rings. Behind him, Legs remained stationary in confusion, but Finn cured his hesitation. Looking over his shoulder, he smirked at his simple-minded friend. Legs reacted poorly. His face turned red in embarrassment and he clutched the skirt of his dress in anger. He stomped down the remaining seats and stormed into Finn's radius with the intention of shouting, but Finn didn't give him the chance.

Finn grabbed him by his throat and toss him over the bleacher's safety railing.

Legs landed on the sparring grounds below with the grace of a professional and instantly coiled himself to jump back up, but Finn saved him the trip. He jumped over the railing to land next to him and placed a calm hand on Leg's shoulder before the poor idiot could attack.

"This is no fun," Finn said in a bored tone. The words shocked Legs into a standstill. "Did you lose your taste for blood?"

The question struck a nerve. Legs' eye twitched as he snarled, "What do you know?" He reached out to childishly shove Finn, but Finn didn't budge from the attack. He stood as unwavering as a brick wall. Legs froze with his hands on Finn's chest, confused by his own lack of power. He tried to push Finn away for a second time. Once more, Finn didn't budge. Legs pulled back, then lunged forward to ram his shoulder in Finn's chest. Finn shook his head and clucked at the poor choice.

The bell rang to signal the start of class.

"I'm going to have to hurt you now," Finn warned. Legs recoiled at the unexpected threat, but Finn was still two steps ahead of him. The back of his hand struck Legs' cheek before the pipsqueak could prepare for an attack. The strike sent him airborne in a massive arc that set him down inside the largest sparring circle.

The crowd went wild and the betting pools opened.

Playing to the audience, Finn pulled his hat off his head and twirled it on the tip of his finger as he approached the circle. He took his time, giving Legs plenty of time to get to his feet.

"You better get serious," Finn warned. Grabbing hold of his fedora's brim, he threw it at his opponent like a disk. Legs, being so overwhelmed with anger, stupidly tried to knock it away with his arm. He received a rude awakening when the fedora's momentum pushed back. The speed alone turned the hat's flimsy material into a rotating wheel of sandpaper. Blood spurted before the fedora, still spinning, finally bounced away.

Legs ignored the wound. The light of rage in his eyes signaled the true start of the battle as Finn boldly stepped into the ring.

"Lighten up," Finn advised. "I happen to be in the mood to play with dolls."

Finn allowed himself a smirk. Legs' face turned volcanic from the insinuation that he was merely a plaything. He adjusted his posture by straightening his back, dropping his shoulders, and planting his heels together.

"Oh~" Finn taunted. "Did you want to lead this dance?"

Legs ran at him. As soon as he entered an attack radius, he planted a foot and attempted to perform a lovely back spin kick aimed at Finn's nose. Finn waited for the kick to get within six inches of his face before he grabbed Legs' ankle to immobilize it.

"Try better next time," Finn said. Pulling upward, he lifted the shorter assassin off the ground and held him upside down by his ankle. Legs attempted to kick himself loose with his free foot, but Finn grabbed it just as easily as the first.

When Leg's dress fell over his face as he lashed out with punches against Finn's knees, Finn decided to put him out of his misery. He pulled his foot back for a kick to Legs' head. Legs' senses were heightened enough to read the move, even though he was blindfolded by his own skirt. He lifted his arms to block.

Finn changed his mind. Rather than scuff his boots with a kick, he drove Legs' head into the ground like he was a jackhammer.

Legs turned into a rag-doll. Finn dropped his ankles and left him sprawled in the sparring ring, then turned to look at his audience. They were silent, although not speechless. Their expressions spoke of disappointment. Even though he'd won, Finn had done it too easily to entertain anyone. They'd expected flips, kicks, punches, airborne combat, and flashy exchanges.

He'd given them a swirly without a toilet.

Finn rolled his eyes. He'd only intended to give Legs a reason to try harder-revenge-but now he had to do more. He couldn't forget his battle with Reborn included a popularity contest.

"Fine," he groaned. With one hand on his hip and his head tilted with resignation, he gestured in invitation. "Who wants a shot?"

* * *

Reborn exited the control room into an empty shower within the men's locker-room. Steam rose from the neighboring stall where Finn attempted to heal his wounds under the guise of bathing. He could be so stubborn. With only a small exertion of his Flame, the control room could have taken him to Reborn's living quarters-a place where he could have tended his wounds in complete privacy. Instead, he'd chosen the locker room-a place where enemies would be free to spy on him while he pressured his Flame into working miracles.

"Salamander burns can create horrific scars," Reborn said as he pushed open the curtain on his own stall. Leaning on the wall separating them, he continued smugly. "If you won't treat yourself properly, even Mafia charm won't help you with women."

"It's not as bad as it looks," Finn called over the spraying hiss of hot water. "And the experience was worth it. Did you see the look on that guy's face? I might not be able to pull a ten-ton hammer out of nowhere, but..."

"But what?" Reborn asked. "You can only use your minions as a distraction a few times before people come prepared for them. You put half your swarm in danger and it still took six strikes before your opponent fell. You still have a lot to learn." Finn didn't reply. He stayed silent-a little too silent. Reborn couldn't feel his presence anymore.

Stepping out of his empty stall, Reborn pushed open the curtain to Finn's shower stall. It was empty, as he thought. Finn's clothes hung over the shower wall and the water continued to spray, but there was no sign of his protege.

Reborn smiled.

It was about damn time.

* * *

Finn dropped into the control room wearing only his birthday suit. The trap door snapped shut above his head before more than a single bucket of water could follow him.

"Reborn...?" Finn prompted as he modestly covered himself with his hands. "I thought you said we couldn't use the control room for pranks."

"I am not Reborn and this is not a prank," an unfamiliar voice replied. Finn instantly pressed his back against the wall and slid down the exit corridor until he could peek around the corner.

He wasn't in Reborn's control room, unless someone had redecorated it since the last time he'd visited. From what little he could see, the ceiling was higher, the monitors had multiplied, and the miniature chair had grown into a full-sized recliner.

"Put this on for now."

Finn yelped at the proximity of the voice. He spun around to identify the culprit, but a thick wad of cloth hit him in the face. Yanking it off, Finn looked back and forth in search of his kidnapper. He was gone.

It took Finn a moment to recover from the shock. Not only had the guy gotten behind him, but he'd gotten away without leaving a trace. Finn couldn't sense him anywhere.

He also couldn't sense any danger. Whatever was going on, his instincts said it would be okay.

Deciding to play along, Finn shook out the cloth. It turned out to be nothing stranger than a fluffy white bath robe. He checked it twice for tricks before cautiously putting it on and he waited a full minute for something to happen after he tied the belt, but nothing happened. He relaxed-only slightly. He still didn't know where he was or who had kidnapped him.

"I don't have all day," his kidnapper said from the main room. "Hurry it up." Finn couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. He inched out of the exit corridor with care, making sure to poise himself to leap back if it was necessary to quickly find cover. "Sit down in the chair," the man ordered. "I'll be with you as soon as I finish these final adjustments."

Finn didn't move. The room was empty. "Who are you?" Finn called out.

"Professor Verde," he answered without showing himself. "I presume Reborn has remained his usual, cryptic self, so I will explain. If you sit, I will even do you the favor of putting it into simplistic terms you can understand." The more Verde spoke, the easier it became to track his location. Although, it wasn't exactly 'easy' to track someone who seemed to be everywhere. Verde moved too fast for Finn's eyes to see. Even when he forced himself to focus on only one point in the room, Verde's afterimage started popping up everywhere. He was kneeling next to the chair. He stood in front of monitors. He even hung from the ceiling. The entire room began filling with countless blobs of green hair and white lab-coats.

A single instant of clarity gave Finn a glimpse of Verde's profile and that was enough for him to remember. "You were at Mafia Land. You're an Arcobelano."

"Your deduction is correct, albeit slow." Verde flickered into view as his pace dropped to a more mundane level. He pushed his glasses up his nose and appraised Finn with a single, arrogant look. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, but I've calculated how to compensate for your stupidity. It was quite easy once I figured out which variants needed to be altered from Reborn's psychological algorithms."

"I thought you said you'd use simplistic terms," Finn countered. Verde rolled his eyes and gestured for Finn to sit. This time, he accepted the offer. He had a feeling there was about to be a lecture.

The chair felt as comfortable as it looked. The overstuffed cushions enveloped him like clouds and an antique coffee maker rose up next to the armrest. With a suspicious glance in Verde's direction, Finn decided to ignore it until he had more information.

Verde gave the information as simply as he'd promised. "This is your control room," he said. Finn's lips parted, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Verde ignored him and continued explaining as he slowly paced around the central chair. "I call it Eden-Extra Dimension for Eavesdropping and Napping. You should already be familiar with the basic controls, so I'll skip ahead to the improvements."

Finn didn't see Verde move. One minute he was there. In the next moment, the lever on Finn's recliner had been pulled. The leg rest kicked his feet up and the back support lowered Finn into a horizontal position. Finn gulped. It was the only thing he could do before the chair began to swallow him. The padded arm rests rolled over his forearms. The leg rest curled around his calves. He began to panic as the back rest began to mold against his shoulders.

Verde's face appeared over him. "Sit still," he ordered. "The suit will take a moment to process your biometrics."

It went against his better judgement, but Finn stopped fighting the chair. It wasn't until his body was ninety percent covered that he calmed down enough to understand. Just as Verde had said, the chair was a suit. As it swallowed him, the interior rolled across him to become the exterior and the chair's padding became insulation under an unidentifiable black substance. It wasn't leather, yet it wasn't as unyielding as steel or as flimsy as cloth. It was somewhere in the middle, although Finn didn't want to think too hard about it since the middle ground held things like rubber and dried glue.

Thankfully, he could hear each section snapping into place as the process swiftly concluded. The entire assembly tilted him upward into a standing position. With the hiss of a hidden piston, the chair's release lever ejected out of his thigh, then sank into a hidden compartment. Finally, the support at his back unclasped to release him.

At first, Finn didn't try to move. He just stared down at himself with a mixture of bewilderment and awe. Verde slowly walked around him to inspect the results until Finn couldn't contain himself any longer. He had to ask. "Why am I in a space suit?"

"Good," Verde replied. "You caught on. If you want to get out of it, just stand in front of the docking clamp and pull the release lever on your thigh. The process will reverse itself."

"You didn't answer my question." Holding out his bare hands, Finn gestured to the flickering lights on his forearms. Then, to make his point clear, he turned slightly to point out the heavy weight on his back. Finn didn't want to say it prematurely, but it felt a whole lot like a jet pack.

"Oh, yes," Verde said. He walked over to the center monitor and stuck out his hand. The monitor flickered out of existence to reveal a compartment holding a helmet and a pair of gloves. "You'll need these if you're going into space."

"Hold it!" Finn blurted. "Back up! What the hell is going on?"

Verde paused. Leaving the supplement garments in storage, the Arcobelano scientist tapped a finger against his lips while he reconsidered the order of his explanation. "Reborn told you less than I predicted," he mumbled. "Are you aware I built Reborn's control room?" Finn nodded. "Are you aware, if you should become an Arcobelano, you will not age?" Finn nodded. "And are you aware the curse lasts fifty years between renewals?" Finn nodded. Verde glared. "Then you are dumber than I expected. Have you given no consideration to the direction the world will progress during your time as an Arcobelano?"

Finn winced. Verde continued mercilessly. "I see. You've allowed yourself to be led by your nose by Reborn. Let me clear up a few misunderstandings. Reborn is not psychic nor does he possess unlimited foresight. What he possesses is a control room, which I built and sent into his future to retrieve a collection of diaries he wrote in an alternate timeline. It is the same method I used with Eden to retrieve a catalog of your future events and I expect the same compensation for the effort."

"Compensation?" Finn felt a lump form in his throat at the probable cost of a personal dimension. "I haven't made much money yet."

Verde's glare deepened. "You have the imagination of a toad. I have no need for money. My payment was your journals, including all data collected by Eden during its brief journey to the future. I am already copying the complete archive, so you needn't worry yourself."

"Let me get this straight-"

"Save yourself the headache," Verde advised. "Your intelligence isn't advanced enough to understand the complexity a basic causality loop. Simply accept the gift and be grateful."

Finn pressed his lips together. Verde's arrogance aside, he had a point. "So..." he said. "What were you saying about upgrades?"

Verde pushed his glasses back into place and pulled a pen out of his pocket. Using it as a pointer, he gestured to the monitors first. "Holographic projectors capable of two, three, and four-dimensional rendering. By interrupting any two-dimensional section, you can access a self-contained storage compartment."

"Nice," Finn praised. Verde glared at the interruption.

"If you jump three times in front of your suit's docking clamp, you'll be launched upward," he continued with a gesture toward the ceiling. "An exit tube has been built into the ceiling to act as an air-lock for mid-space exits. The ability to exit in space is also an upgrade. Reborn's control room must intersect a surface whereas you will be able to appear out of thin air. However, I don't suggest leaving your door open for long. It's possible for a prolonged tear in space to create a black hole or some other type of uncontrolled singularity."

"I'll be careful," Finn promised.

"Follow me." Verde walked toward the bare wall at Finn's back. Finn kept careful control over his expression as he followed. He'd assumed the suit would force him to move awkwardly like a modern astronaut, but it didn't. He moved as easily as if he wore a pair of Lussuria's pants. He could barely feel the suit's padding. Even when he swung his arms around to test the joints, he was pleasantly surprised by a full range of motion.

Verde noticed Finn's focus and paused. "It's made for combat. You may use it both inside and outside Earth's atmosphere," he soothed. "If you damage it, there's a repair manual in Eden's archive. It might not be as stylish as your previous garments, but I suggest you grow familiar with it's capabilities. You'll need every advantage against the Four Horsemen."

Finn's brain shut down for ten seconds.

When it rebooted, Verde had already opened the door to Finn's new bedroom and entered. Finn darted inside after him. "The Horsemen were defeated," he objected. He tried to flank around Verde's side to talk face-to-face, but Verde turned away to fiddle inside a wall conduit. Finn didn't give up. "They were stripped of their powers and tossed into the Lake of Lost Dreams. The whole incident was cataloged in Reborn's annotated copy of Mafia History."

"Yes," Verde replied as he continued fiddling. "I'm sure you've been briefed on the past. However, you haven't studied your future very well. While it's true the Horsemen were neutralized, a new generation will certainly rise from their ashes. It's written into the Arcobaleno Prism."

"Does Reborn know?" Finn asked. "We have to stop them-"

"Patience," Verde snapped. "Eden can provide you a complete log of your future-self's history with the Neo Horsemen. However, I must give you a warning. By knowing the future and acting on it, you change our timeline. It's entirely possible to change it enough that you won't replace Reborn as an Arcobelano. You might even get yourself killed whereas your other-self managed to survive more than four centuries in Reborn's shoes."

"Then what am I supposed to do?"

"You're the one with the Sun Flame," Verde retorted. "You figure it out. My involvement ends here."


	32. Chapter 32 Finn Meets AI5

After Verde left, Finn spent three full days exploring Eden's potential. He encoded the dimensional key to only accept his Flame's fingerprint. He listened to an entire month's worth of diary entries. He familiarized himself with the furniture hidden in his bedroom walls, including the self-surgery chair, the suit diagnostic station, and the tiered hive for his swarm. He even took a nap on the room's more mundane cot, hoping rest would ease his mind.

It didn't. The fact remained: Reborn had known they Horsemen would rise again. He known and he hadn't warned anyone.

With a sigh, Finn stood from his cot and kicked the frame with his heel. The bed flipped up into hiding behind the wall, turning the room into an empty space with four smooth walls.

"Clothes," Finn ordered. Eden responded. In the neighboring control room, the exit tube in the ceiling opened for a single second. As it snapped closed, Finn's costume fell to a brisk landing on his command chair. As he traded his bathrobe for the black vest and pants, he glanced at the monitors lining the room. "Imp? Are you there?"

"Imp online," he replied. Imp's face superimposed itself on every screen, although it wasn't the same Imp that Finn remembered. The artificial concierge wore a tinted visor over his eyes and a space suit almost identical to Finn's transformed chair. The only difference was the coloring. Imp's hair was blond and his suit was silver instead of Finn's black.

Finn smiled at the futuristic costume. "Are there any other futuristic AI hiding in Eden?"

In answer, Imp limited his image to one monitor. The other screens turned black for a moment until, in a flash of neon lights, four more people appeared in different signature colors.

"Pandora online," said the slender, white-haired woman in a yellow jumpsuit.

"Cici online," said the strong, black-haired woman in the red jumpsuit.

"Cadet online," said the young, brown-haired man in the blue jumpsuit.

"Systema online," said the voluptuous, pink-haired woman in the green jumpsuit.

"You can call us the A.I.5.," Imp finished.

"Whoa." Finn finished pulling his boot onto his foot before standing tall to meet his new team. "Nice to meet all of you, but some of you look new. I know Pandora is the Vongola Database and I've met Cici. She's the hacker, if I remember correctly. Imp is the Internal Management Program, but I don't recall there being a Cadet or Systema."

The blue one, Cadet, answered first. "I'm your suit's interface. You're always lost without me, so try not to be cocky this time around. I'd rather not pull you out of another solar freefall."

"I...I'll do my best," Finn hesitantly replied.

"I'm Systema," the yellow one offered. "Eden is far more advanced than Reborn's dusty old model. You can think of me as a repair manual and your personal engineer. If you're anything like your future self, then you'll call on me quite often." She smirked. "Hopefully, for both my professional and personal services."

"Imp~" Cici whined. "I know Reborn is still adjusting, but how long do we have to stay two-dimensional?"

"He's not Reborn yet," Imp admonished. "Call him Finn."

"Cici's point remains valid," Pandora said. "I understand we don't want to give Finn a culture-shock, but we're not doing him any favors by limiting ourselves."

"Um..." Finn raised his hand to interject. "Can you give me some credit? I know I'm not four hundred years old, but I'm not stupid. You can use the hologram projectors for 3D rendering. I promise I won't start screaming about ghosts."

All five AI smiled as their images stretched outside their monitors. Pandora's body formed first. She stood tall and stately with her hands politely folded in front of herself. Cici practically jumped out next to her and Imp stretched before his arms could fully render. Cadet stepped out with a sheepish smile and Systema flew straight toward Finn as if the room's gravity didn't exist.

Finn raised an eyebrow as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Without thinking, he tried to grab her wrist to pull her off. She laughed when his hand went straight through her.

"I'll be good for now," she promised. She planted a phantom kiss on his cheek, then pulled back to float around the ceiling.

"That's enough," Imp said. He clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. The sound echoed off the walls, making Finn double-take at the realistic illusion. "There's work to do. Cici, please hack the world. Finn will need access to every camera, database, and whatever else you can find. The current civilization is still primitive, so I won't ask for miracles. Just do your best."

"Yes, sir," Cici replied with an energetic salute. She immediately turned toward the closest holographic monitor and began working. Finn assumed she used it as a touch screen for his benefit. He could see no other reason why she'd need an interface to interact with herself.

Finn's amusement went unnoticed. Imp, the apparent A.I. ringleader, turned to Pandora with an apologetic smile. "Would you mind interlinking with the current Reborn's mainframe? There's no need to shut him down yet, but I'd like to have a fail-safe in place if he becomes problematic." Pandora replied with a gracious nod and turned to her own monitor. Unlike Cici, she didn't use it as a touch-screen. She simply pressed her palms against the surface and grew very, very still.

"Cadet-"

"I know," Cadet interrupted with a scowl. "I'm not needed yet."

"Not true," Imp replied. "Finn needs you very much. Begin passively scanning Earth and the surrounding areas. Finn needs you to locate all alien scout ships and track down the location of a Ranking mother-ship. If Finn is going to protect the planet, we need to initiate contact with our future allies before anyone else can get to them."

Cadet brightened up. "I can do that."

"Systema-"

"I'm on it," she said as she wrapped around Finn's shoulders for another brief hug. "I'll begin configuring the sensors to identify Black Flames. I'll also redesign the anti-Salamander salvos so they'll go unnoticed in pre-modern civilization. " She leaned in to whisper in Finn's ear. "Would you prefer grenades or missile launchers?"

Finn didn't allow himself to be bothered by her attempt at seduction. After all, he was quite happy without a personal arsenal. "Do you have anything smaller? Despite popular belief, I don't need to compensate for anything."

"Oh~" she sighed in satisfaction. "You always give me the best challenges."

As Cadet and Systema started working, Finn turned to Imp with a broad smile on his face. "I guess I know why you're the Internal Management Program," he said.

"I live to serve," Imp replied mischievously. It only lasted a moment before his smile faded and his serious demeanor returned. "Would you like to continue familiarizing yourself with your log entries? I might not have substance, but I can tell Eden to prepare some coffee."

Finn grew sober as he recalled the scale of his mission. "I'll pass. According to the files I've already read, I'm due for a date with my manager."

Imp nodded in sympathy. "Saving the world will be a lot easier if you're not bankrupt."

* * *

Keiji glared across the cafeteria. He'd known from the beginning that Finn would be difficult to sell, but Daisuke was making it almost impossible. He'd taken over the Afterschool Market. Fifteen out of the twenty stalls lining the cafeteria walls had suddenly decided to slap Reborn's face on their goods. The remaining four stubbornly remained neutral with the determination to let the quality of their goods speak for them, leaving Keiji as the sole proprietor of a Finn-aligned stall.

Even worse, his brother kept matching his moves. If Keiji ordered t-shirts, then Daisuke ordered t-shirts. The same went for coffee mugs, jewelry, and even cigars. It didn't help that Finn had nothing distinctive he could use except the armored vest he wore. Copies of those actually sold well, but it still wasn't enough to justify expansion into figurines, posters, and an official Finn brand-name.

At this rate, Finn would become known as a knock-off instead of an upgrade.

Keiji handed off the register to one of only three members in the Finn fan-club and collapsed into a chair. He needed to think. There had to be something he could do to shift the balance of power. It wasn't as if people were completely opposed to the idea of Finn. Fellow students browsed the Finn merchandise with the same curiosity they used with the neutral stalls. They just didn't have the motivation to buy anything.

What would make them open their wallets?

"It's too low tech."

Keiji glanced at the merchandise. It was true he hadn't expanded into electronics since the risk didn't outweigh the rewards. Electronics didn't come cheaply. If he tried to compete with gadgets, the extensive support structure driving the Reborn market would create instant victory. Daisuke would match anything Keiji attempted to sell and he'd be capable of upgrades at a faster pace. Even worse, Reborn hover-boards were already being sold at Mafia Land.

"Holograms."

Now he was simply thinking crazy. Chin had barely broken ground on holographic emission. Computer contacts allowed for the illusion of holograms, but actual holographic rendering was still being tested. At most, he could try to sell crystals with three-dimensional laser-cut images, but he knew he would run into the same issue as if he sold figurines. Finn didn't have enough reputation.

"Let me worry about that."

Keiji jumped out of his seat, finally realizing his new idol was sitting beside him. Finn sat against the wall atop an unopened box of sweatshirts with his feet propped up on an unopened box of coasters. One of Keiji's unsold fedoras rested on his head with the tag still hanging from the brim. Keiji took a moment to admire Katie's skill with fashion design. It didn't clash with Finn's vest or his devil-may-care style.

"I'm going to start working soon," Finn continued. "You'll get an increase in interest once people see there's a basis for your enthusiasm, but your methods are all wrong. I'm not an upgraded Reborn. I'm Reborn redesigned from scratch. Rather than sticking my face on stuff everyone already owns, you need to look toward the future."

"I'm not a fortune-teller," Keiji replied in self-defense. "And I can't commission new projects if I don't have profit to invest. Look around you. Do you have any idea how hard it was to talk people into giving me starter-merchandise?"

"How much do you need?" Finn asked.

"For what?" Keiji countered. "Daisuke is going to copy anything I try. Don't you see? We're losing."

"It's still pre-game," Finn calmly replied. "I've got fifty thousand you can use. Invest it into the future. No more of this nickle and dime stuff. There will be enough time for that later. Focus on tech and don't hold back with the competition. You're still trying to play nice, but your brother has already thrown off his gloves. Or did you think he was matching you because he doesn't have any imagination?"

Keiji glanced across the cafeteria in consideration. His brother stared back with a smug smile, practically confirming Finn's words. The tit-for-tat strategy had been planned from the start. Now that he thought about it, it was unlikely for so many stalls to suddenly decide to push Reborn. Daisuke must have blackmailed them.

"Now you're thinking," Finn praised. "If you have the guts to fight back, I'll get you the start-up money you need. Just don't try to cheat me on my cut of the profits."

"Sixty percent," he absently promised. His mind was already working on overdrive. "You said hi-tech and futuristic, so I'm going to assume you have something planned. How about those new wrist-watch cell phones? They're becoming popular since they let you hold two guns and talk at the same time. I'm not fond of the ear pieces that come with them or the lack of a texting function, but that's just preference. Will it be too much for me to commission jet boots and personal robots? And maybe I could ask for a few favors from the Family's research department. They're working on a limited version of Imp intended for mass production. It's artificial intelligence was reduced to a non-sentient level, so it should be..."

Keiji trailed off, realizing he was talking to himself. Finn had disappeared with the same silent grace as his predecessor.

"I guess that's my cue to get to work." Pulling out his cell phone, Keiji made the first of many calls to Tokyo.

* * *

Finn wasn't sure why he went to Venice Row. He only knew his future self had reported a visit to the place and he didn't feel confident about ignoring his future-self's timeline of events. Not yet. Not until he had a complete grasp of the situation.

The underground avenues were overstuffed with Mafioso shopping for Christmas. Garlands hung from every bridge and ornaments adorned every potted plant. Display windows were frosted with fake snow and 'sold out' signs. Even the Vendiche played along with the mood by tucking sprigs of mistletoe into the bands of their tattered hats.

It all seemed so inane to Finn. He couldn't help but wonder, "If they knew, would they still be celebrating?"

Reborn didn't react to his words. He continued to silently enjoy his coffee from the comfort of a sidewalk table overlooking the underground canals. Finn slid into the seat across from him and silently screamed with his body language.

He held his balled fists in plain view on the table top. _How can you sit there and do nothing?_  
He leaned forward, his feet braced underneath his chair as if he were preparing to launch himself across the table. _Wake up! We have to do something!_  
He gritted his teeth and his eyes filled with frustrated tears. _ I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do. I'm so lost and confused._

Reborn stared back dispassionately. _There's nothing you can do. Accept it. _  
Reborn raised an eyebrow. _ Unless you think it'd do some good to panic everyone, even though it can't be changed._  
Reborn reached down to pick up a package sitting next to his feet and dropped it into Finn's lap. _Mamman is worried you're not eating well. _

"How can you be so nonchalant?" Finn asked. "Everyone is going to die."

"Everyone dies at some point," Reborn replied. "It's only a matter of timing. You'll get used to it over the years."

"That's not what I mean," Finn said. "According to-"

"Stop right there." Reborn reached up and pulled off his fedora. He carefully laid it on the table as if to warn of an imminent lecture. "Listen carefully. I'll only say this once. Do not, under any circumstances, think of your new information source as infallible. He is not you. He can open your mind to certain possibilities and forewarn you of potential, but he is not a prophet. As an Arcobaleno, it is your task to adapt to the world as-is... not to the world as your future self believes it should be."

Finn opened his mouth to respond. He closed it again when he realize his only response was: "But-"

"There will always be an enemy to fight," Reborn continued. "If you can't handle that fact, then you might as well give up. I won't hand the title of 'strongest' to a Mafioso that's afraid of a few ghosts and shadows."

"That's not fair," Finn replied. "You can't call them mere 'ghosts'. The Neo-" Finn paused and glanced at his surroundings. Someone, somewhere was certainly eavesdropping, so he didn't feel comfortable saying 'Horsemen' aloud. "The Neos are a serious threat. They-"

"Could destroy the world as we know it," he supplied in a bored tone. "Get used to it. The world is always on the brink of catastrophe. Just last week, Collonello shot a meteor aimed for Canada. Or did you think he lives out in the middle of the ocean for the fun of it? A month and a half ago, Fon cured a deadly pandemic in the Alps and, six months ago, that brat Skull silenced Yosemite's forty-second attempt at exploding."

Reborn sighed. He picked up his fedora and put it back on in a silent signal that the lecture was nearly over. "Saving the world is our responsibility as the seven strongest. If you're still having trouble understanding the finer points of being an Arcobelano, feel free to visit Yuni. She's capable of explaining the obvious to fools."

"No need," Finn replied. Reborn's words didn't tell him how to deal with the Neo Horsemen, but they did something better. They reminded him that his greatest enemy was fear. And the cure for fear was knowledge. "Now that I've talked to you, I've realized how little I know about the Neos. I can't really call them a serious threat when I haven't verified their existence yet."

"They'll come eventually," Reborn said with a note of approval in his voice for Finn's rebound. "Their names and faces and personal histories will be different than the ones we already defeated, but their goal will remain the same. It's always the same. They hate humanity and want to destroy the world. And they'll treat Vongola as their primary target since the Vongola Family has deep connections with the other side."

"Is there really nothing we can do except wait for them to show themselves?"

"Do your job," he answered.

_Tutor the weak._  
_Protect the innocent._  
_Strengthen alliances._  
_Collect intelligence._  
_Spread influence._  
_Remove threats._

_Get stronger._

"I understand," Finn replied. "I'll get to work." Finn started to stand, then quickly sat back down. He didn't know where to start. There was simply too much to do.

"I'll call Bianchi and tell her to bring lunch," Reborn said as he pulled out his cell phone. "You can save the bento for dinner."

Finn smiled. It was exactly the type of reprieve he needed. "Tell her I want coffee cake."

"You'll take what she gives you," he admonished. Finn stuck out his bottom lip and pouted, taking special pleasure in his role of 'spoiled child'. The acting allowed him to set aside all his immediate worries and look at the bigger picture. It was pointless to run around like a headless chicken, especially since the Neo Horsemen weren't his problem yet. It was Reborn's problem because Finn still hadn't taken the title of 'strongest' as his own.

However, even if he assumed it was his problem, he quickly realized defense preparations were already being done.

_Reborn was tutoring the weak._  
_Reborn was protecting the innocent._  
_Reborn was strengthening his alliances._  
_Reborn was collecting intelligence._  
_Reborn was spreading his influence._  
_Reborn was removing threats._

_In his own way, Reborn was making the Mafia stronger._

Finn felt a twinge of envy as Reborn stood to greet Bianchi, accepted a hug, and pulled her chair out with a gentleman's grace. Reborn was too perfect. As a hitman, he was invincible. As a man, he was unbeatable. He had the undivided loyalty of a beautiful woman and the fame of a masterpiece painting. Finn felt like he needed ten more years just to scratch the surface of his perfection.

"Maybe I should go back to the caves," Finn mused aloud.

Reborn sipped his coffee, unfazed by the comment. Bianchi followed suit. She completely ignored his words and continued to fill the table with Poison cooking. The patrons sitting at the neighboring tables dispersed, although the seats were quickly filled by Mafia journalists.

Surprisingly, Leon was the only living thing at the table to respond to his negativity. The little lizard scrambled down Reborn's arm and darted across the table to bite down on Finn's index finger with his toothless jaw. Finn raised his hand to take a closer look at the little guy swinging from his finger.

"What's your problem?" Finn asked. Leon responded with a tail-whip across Finn's cheek. Unlike Reborn's strikes, it barely stung. However, as Leon let go and dropped back to the table, Finn was able to translate.

Leon had said, "Suck it up. Reborn wasn't always so smooth and you won't always be so rough."

"Cavallone the Eleventh could use a tutor," Reborn commented.

Finn only needed a few seconds to shake off the remainder of his jealousy and consider the offer. "No, I'm not ready for that," he replied. He reached out to claim a Poison Pannini as Bianchi poured him a Scorpion Sting Smoothie. "I think I should visit Ranking Prince Fuuta."

Bianchi passed him the Smoothie and asked, "The Dean of Don Vongole Academy?" Even Reborn showed interest by setting down his coffee cup and cocking his head to listen.

"Yes," Finn confirmed. "According to..." Finn paused, knowing he had to choose his phrasing carefully. "Let me just say I think it's a good idea for Fuuta to renew his friendship with the Ranking Planet."

"I see," Reborn said. "Did you get any other good ideas in the past few days?"

Finn shrugged and stuffed his mouth full of food as an excuse to remain silent. He could sense the nearby reporters cringing as he crunched through dried snake skins, deep fried wasps, and slices of pickled daikon. A few even gagged when he used a black tortilla chip to scoop up some guano guacamole garnished with moth wings, but he ignored them.

Bianchi glowed with joy as he ate. She continued filling every inch of the little table with plates of Tossed Centipede salad, bowls of Bug Soup, small poison pizzas, and an assortment of purple sushi. For dessert, she provided a selection of her traditional treats-cookies, pudding, and shortcake-but also offered a slice of cheesecake that perfectly imitated a hole-filled triangle of swiss cheese.

"It's a new recipe." Bianchi batted her lashes and preened in anticipation as she pushed a fork toward him. "I call it 'Death by Cheesecake'."

Reborn pulled a newspaper out of his sleeve and opened it to shield himself from any potential explosion.

Not wanting to upset Bianchi, Finn picked up the fork and carefully sampled the dish.

"It's delicious," Finn praised with tears running down his face. He couldn't stop them. Bianchi's use of jalapeno extract and jellyfish was a work of art. There wasn't a chef in the entire world that could create such a boisterous party in his mouth. And the after-party in his stomach... he nearly set a world record with the steaming belch it caused.

Bianchi seemed pleased with his compliment. As Finn drained his smoothie, she replaced it with a cup of her enhanced poison coffee. The gritty texture worked wonders for his burnt tongue and raw throat.

"Are you going straight to Fuuta's?" Reborn asked as he flipped the pages of his newspaper.

"I thought I'd visit Lussuria Nee-san first," Finn replied with a mischievous smile. "My new woman asked for a gift. I need some more information if I'm going to deliver."

"Do we know her family?" Bianchi inquired. "What's her name?"

"She's Nubo," he said. "She goes by Nine Lives Nikki. I thought maybe I could introduce her over dinner sometime, if Mamman wants to set it up...?"

Bianchi paused.  
Reborn slowly lowered his paper.  
The two 'adults' traded a long, dark look full of evil intentions.

Bianchi smiled and looked back at Finn as Reborn raised his newspaper again. "Sure," she agreed. "How does Saturday night sound? Loser pays the bill...?"

"That's fine," Finn said. "We can do it here in Italy so you don't have to travel so far, Mamman."

"Will you have Nikki fly in...?" Reborn asked.

"In a manner of speak-"

The sound of a girl's soft gigging filled Finn's ears. It jingled with such a clear, bell-like tone and it sounded so familiar, he completely forgot what he was going to say. He glanced over his shoulder to search for the source, but he saw no one who could own such a young voice.

"What's wrong?" Bianchi asked.

Finn started to shake his head and shrug, but the gigging rang out again. Finn tensed and stood to look down the avenue at his back. This time, his actions attracted Reborn's undivided attention.

"What is it?" Reborn set aside his paper and stood beside him, searching for something out of place.

"It's laughter," he said. "It sounds so familiar, but I can't place it. I think-"

As the giggling rose up a third time, Finn remembered the first time he'd heard it. It was the sound of the girl he'd met after crashing his first wedding. He hadn't seen her face, but he'd heard her laughter and given her the meal he'd stolen.

"What is she doing here?" Curiosity got the better of him. He ran forward in the direction of the laughter, hoping to catch the girl before she disappeared and question her.

He didn't consider the possibility it was a trap until it was too late.

Between one step and another, a black hole appeared in his path and his momentum sent him running into a world of absolute darkness.


	33. Chapter 33  Finn, Ranking Doctor?

Notes: Reminder... I'm not proofreading and I'm not writing this on a schedule. I WAS going to just wait until I completed the story, then upload everything at once... BUT... it's driving me nuts to hold onto these chapters. This might... or might not... be the last one for a while. Dunno. We'll see.

* * *

The girl's giggles echoed around him, taunting him and challenging him to a game of Blind Man's Bluff. Fortunately, Finn was wise enough to stand still. He could see nothing in the darkness within the black hole he'd entered and his Blind-sight could only see the six inches of floor surrounding his feet.

"Hello...?" His voice didn't reverberate or echo, giving him the impression of standing in a wide, open space. He couldn't feel a breeze, though, and the air smelled dead and stagnant like he was standing within a windowless room. The combination confused him.

The giggles called out again, this time doubled by the addition of a boy's laughter.

"What do you want?" Finn asked.

A piercing whine temporarily rang through the air, bringing an immediate end to the giggling.

"Earthling humanoid capable of understanding the First Rank: Finn, pending Arcobaleno of Sol, ranks three of all." The voice-a quiet, boy's voice-surrounded Finn without giving him any inkling as to the direction of the speaker. "Reborn, Arcobaleno of Sol, ranks two of all. Fuuta de la Stella, First Ranking Prince of Earth, Fourteenth Rank of the Second Rank of the Ranking Planet, ranks one of all."

Finn scratched his head. It didn't take a genius to figure out he'd been kidnapped by someone from the Ranking Planet, but he had the feeling they were waiting on a specific response. "This might have been easier if you'd waited until after I talked to Fuuta," he said. "I haven't been briefed on-"

"Request invalid."

Finn attempted to peer through the darkness. He still couldn't see anything, but he had the impression someone in the distance was laughing at him. He wasn't going to keep giving them a reason to laugh, though. Historically, Ranking Prince Fuuta's interactions with the Ranking Planet were limited to questions and answers. Therefore...

Finn crossed his arms and asked, "What are the top five reasons that Finn, pending Arcobaleno of Sol, was chosen to be transported here?"

The voice softy responded, "The top five reasons for Finn, pending Arcobaleno of Sol, was psychically linked to Ranking Ship of the First Rank... Number five: he has intentions to communicate. Number four: he has the mental capacity to communicate. Number three: he possesses technology necessary to self-repair after linking with an incompatible system. Number two: his rankings have gained the approval of the First Rank. Number one: he possesses skills necessary to correct system errors within Fuuta de la Stella, First Ranking Prince of Earth, Fourteenth Rank of the Second Rank of the Ranking Planet."

"Alright," Finn replied. "That sounds like a good place to start. What are the rankings of the system errors within First Ranking Prince of Earth?"

"Ranking session paused. Galactic descent in three, two..."

"What-" Before he could figure out what he'd done wrong, the floor disappeared from beneath his feet. He reached out, hoping to grab hold of something and stop his descent, but there was nothing. He fell through the abyss until he lost track of up and down, left and right.

Although the situation seemed out of his control, he swallowed back a scream of terror and forced himself to act. He dug a pair of mental hands into the base of his neck to grab hold of his Flame and rip it free of his body. It objected to his rough handling and scalded his mental fingers as punishment, but it answered with all the speed it possessed. Thousands of fine, silken threads of Sun erupted from his body. They stretched out like rays of sunshine, searching through the darkness for some way to slow his descent. Unfortunately, after only a half-dozen feet, they bounced off a set of invisible walls. The light of his Flame turned back toward him, it's intensity and heat somehow multiplied by the sudden ricochet.

The threads pierced him and the light blinded him. He fought to stay conscious. He fought to absorb the rays before they multiplied too far outside his control, but they wrapped him in a shining cocoon he couldn't break.

He began floating, surrounded by an environment of pure white.

A girl's voice called from beyond the walls of his cocoon, "You have my apologies, but this is the best way."

Once more, a high-pitched whine rang through the air. But, this time, it didn't fade. The sound increased, reverberating against his eardrums until the only thing he could hear was... nothing. He could hear nothing, not even the sound of his eardrums exploding.

* * *

Fuuta pulled his scarf higher around his ears and ducked his head low, praying no one in the subway would recognize him. He wasn't even supposed to be in Italy, but his Book of Rankings kept acting up. It wouldn't stay on his bookshelf and somehow kept falling off. When he put in into a drawer, he could hear the pages flipping non-stop until he tried to check on it. And regardless of where he left it when he fell asleep, he'd awoken the past four mornings to find the blasted thing had replaced his pillow.

There wasn't anyone he could turn to for advice, but there were two people who would listen to his problems and try to think of a solution.

"Lambo! I-Pin!" Fuuta felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders as soon as the doors open to reveal the pair waiting on the Venice Row subway platform.

"Buon giorno," Lambo greeted. The years had been kind to him. His success showed in the quality of his leather coat and his gold plated, signature horns. He'd grown his hair out during his most recent hiatus from acting, too, giving his appearance a semblance of the maturity he'd gained years ago.

"Ni Hao," I-Pin greeted. No longer was I-Pin a blossoming flower. She was a refined rose. Her red, silk dress wrapped around her curves in every place Lambo kept avoiding with his eyes, reminding both of them that she was a married _woman_. Although, there was a heaviness in her gaze that suggested she hadn't made the trip only for Fuuta's benefit.

"Thanks for meeting me," he said as he stepped off the subway car. He pulled the scarf away from his face, trusting in the strength of the watching Vendiche to keep him safe. No one would dare to harm him while he walked on protected ground. "I hope you don't mind, but I made reservations at Ladyfingers. I thought we could talk over lunch."

The pair had come so far from the rambunctious children he helped raise. Lambo nodded and headed for the canals to summon a gondola and I-Pin boldly clasped onto his arm to act as an escort. It made him feel warm and loved, like a big brother reuniting with his younger siblings. His instincts said he should do something nice to make sure they enjoyed themselves, but they kept spoiling him instead. On the ride down the canals, Lambo stood so he could sit and I-Pin distracted him from his worries with a few probing questions about the Don Vongole Academy in America. When they reached the dock closest to the restaurant, Lambo walked ahead of them to clear the path and I-Pin grabbed his hands to eagerly lead him forward. And once they entered Ladyfingers, Lambo ordered the best white wine in stock and I-Pin tucked him into the best chair at their table.

"Uh, guys," Fuuta said with a nervous laugh. "Did something happen? You're both being a little too nice."

They abruptly lurched, almost as if time had hiccuped, then completely ignored his question. Lambo took the bottle from the hovering waiter and poured Fuuta a tall glass of white wine while I-Pin exploded into a long-winded reminiscence of the years when Fuuta had been in the Disciplinary Committee.

Fuuta wasn't fooled. "What happened? I knew you both agreed to this meeting a little too easily." As if they'd planned it, their faces filled with guilt. The way they averted their gazes away from each other gave Fuuta a moment of pause as he realized the two hadn't openly looked at each other even once since his arrival.

"Spit it out," he ordered.

"Geez," Lambo sighed and sank down in his chair. He ran his hands through the long hair hiding his lazy eye, as if to keep Fuuta from noticing his guilty expression. "It's not really important. We were going to wait for a better time to say something."

"To say what?" Fuuta glanced over at I-Pin, only to find she was distracted with oh-so-perfect timing by the sudden need to question a passing waiter about the menu. Fuuta looked back at Lambo and raised an eyebrow.

"I-Pin's wanted for murder," Lambo said. Fuuta's jaw dropped. "She can't go back to Hong Kong."

"It was not my fault," I-Pin interjected as the waiter fled toward the kitchen. "A pair of yakuza were blackmailing my husband, Zhang, into a pyramid scheme. Things just got out of hand when they pulled out a knife."

"She killed one and paralyzed the other. There's a dozen witnesses, plus she was caught on camera," Lambo said. "To make a long story short, I've been hiding her for the past week. We were hoping you could ask Hotaru to give her asylum until things cool down."

"I'd just stay with Lambo until I could ask for myself, but..." I-Pin blushed.

Lambo's expression grew dark. "It's inappropriate for a married women to live with a bachelor."

"Oh," Fuuta replied. "Then... Would you like me to call her now?"

"It can wait," I-Pin said. "More importantly, what is the problem with your Book of Rankings? You sounded upset over the telephone."

"I'm not sure if it matters after hearing your situation." Fuuta reached out to absently trace the rim of his wine glass with a wet finger until it quietly sang, creating a strangely soothing backdrop to his story. "The thing is... I've always been connected with the Ranking Planet. My first memory was a lullaby ranking the stars in the sky and my second memory is the first time I ranked Tsuna-nii. And my Ranking Book... It's always been there. Even during the times I lost my Ranking ability, I somehow felt reassured because my Book was still there."

"But I thought you gave up Ranking," Lambo said.

"I did," he confirmed. "When I thought Tsuna-nii was dead... really dead... all my Rankings went out of control. I swore I wouldn't do another one after the last one I did for Hibari. But... It's not like my Ranking Book disappeared. There are times when it feels like it's a part of me, more than my arms and legs. I think that's what bothers me the most about the way it suddenly seems to have a life of its own. It's the same way you would feel if your feet started walking without your permission."

He glanced up to see their reaction, only to come to a choking stop. While he'd been talking, the waiter had returned with a platter of appetizers and both Lambo and I-Pin were quietly arguing over the largest of the gyoza dumplings. Lambo kept trying to put it on I-Pin's plate. I-Pin kept putting it back on Lambo's plate.

"Guys!" Fuuta exclaimed. "Won't you ever grow up?"

"I don't want to smell like garlic," I-Pin said as she put it back on Lambo's plate.

"Garlic smells good," Lambo countered as he put it back on I-Pin's plate.

"Then you eat it," she retorted.

"But it's your favorite."

"Not anymore."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying, you idiot. I-"

The dumpling-and every other appetizer on the platter-rose up and began hovering at eye level, putting an immediate end to the argument. Lambo and I-Pin looked in Fuuta's direction, finally giving him their undivided attention.

"It's not me," Fuuta objected as the weightlessness began affecting him, too. Along with the rest of the restaurant's patrons, he lifted out of his seat and began gently floating over the table.

"What's going on?" One of the waiters called out.

"Is it an attack?" The bartender asked.

As customers began reaching for their weapons, Fuuta started swimming toward the closest exit. He got halfway there when his Ranking Book tumbled out of his coat and he was forced to grab hold of it before it could float away. The moment his hands clamped down on the thick binding, Fuuta-and Fuuta alone-was forced to obey the pull of gravity.

He hit the ground running. Outside Ladyfingers, the tunnels of Venice Row were filled with gently floating Mafioso. The smarter ones grabbed hold of something near the ground and waited for the anti-gravity to pass. The dumber ones jumped off walls like astronauts on a holiday or dived through globs of free-floating water as if the effect would last forever.

The source of the disturbance wasn't hard to find. Less than twenty yards down the tunnel, Finn laid flat on his back inside a crater despite the weightlessness of everyone and everything around him. With every second that passed, he was pressed down harder by an invisible power his unprepared body couldn't handle. The only thing keeping him from being crushed was the web of light radiating out his skin and the Sun Flame pulsing out of his eyes.

"Finn!" Reborn shouted. "Snap out of it!"

The words didn't reach Finn, but they reached Fuuta. Ducking past floating Mafioso, he ran down the avenue to kneel at Finn's side and grab hold of his hand. The moment Fuuta touched him, the weight of a star fell upon Fuuta's shoulders. It bore down on him for a single moment until his instincts kicked in. He reached out with his mind to a distant corner of the galaxy and channeled the excess power away to a place where it couldn't hurt anyone.

Finn gasped for air as the load on him lightened. Unfortunately, it didn't disappear. Finn was still connected with the Ranking Planet and, even with Fuuta's help, enough power was running through him to warp gravity in the immediate area.

"How did this happen?" Fuuta asked, looking over at Reborn.

Thanks to a pair of grappling boots, Reborn was stablized enough to hear his question and answer. "He heard laughter," Reborn said. "He started to run after it, then he was flattened."

"After that, everything started floating and he started glowing," Bianchi added as she clutched onto Reborn's shoulders.

"He had plans to talk to you," Reborn added. "He didn't say why, but he was going to tell you to renew your friendship with the Ranking Planet."

"Oh," Fuuta replied. "Should I try? I'm not sure if I'll be able to connect, but I might be able to break his connection."

"I got it!" Finn suddenly shouted. "I understand, so cut it out!" Finn slowly sat up. His body trembled every inch of the way, even though the debris that he knocked loose began floating around him with a complete disregard for physics. He looked at Fuuta with eyes glowing with an unnatural light. "Fuuta...? Is that you?" Before Fuuta could answer, Finn yanked him closer and wrapped an arm around him in a partial bear-hug. "I hope you're ready for this," he said. "Because the First Rank is number one at being a pain in my ass."

"Wha-"

"Ranking Skill... UPLOAD!"

Everything happened in a flash. Fuuta felt something pinch the back of his head. Reborn shouted Finn's name. Two Vendiche appeared with the aid of grappling guns. Finn pushed Fuuta to arms length and a gleaming bullet appeared, floating inert in the light from his eyes. Fuuta felt another pinch in the center of his chest. When he glanced down to identify the cause, he couldn't comprehend the ribbon of pure light pierced through his shirt.

He felt another pinch in the middle of his back.

The world faded away. He could still feel his body, but his mind rose into the heavens. The stars sang out, overjoyed by his return. The planets called out to greet him with deep tones. A passing comet screeched in delight, sprinkling a nearby nebula with ice and cosmic vapors.

The further Fuuta floated from Earth, the more he came to realize how wonderful he felt. For the first time in a very long time, he felt free. He could travel through the galaxy unhindered and-

"Fuuuuuuu... taaaaa..." The voice called out like a deep foghorn, beckoning Fuuta to turn his attention to the flowing void between galaxies. He followed the path of darkness, using other galaxies and black holes as landmarks, until he reached the borders of the Ranking Galaxy.

The Ranking Galaxy was number one in perfection. Every star perfectly mirrored an inhabited solar system in the universe, although every imitation planet was little more than a mirrored ball of Demitirus. The only exception was the universe's only living, thinking planet. It floated freely among the forged stars of the Ranking Galaxy, using the Demitirus Planets as crystal balls to see into the heart of distant worlds.

"Ranking Planet," Fuuta whispered. He couldn't believe it. After so many years of struggling, he could now reach the Ranking Planet with such ease.

The surface of the Ranking Planet cracked open in welcome and Fuuta floated inside. His ears filled with the sounds of a thousand Rankings as he dived deeper into the planet, but all became silent when he reached the hollow core. Demitirus covered the smooth walls for miles in every direction, flickering with the Flames of a thousand generations of Ranking Princes and Princesses. And in the center of the core, rivers of live Flame danced across the surface of a slowly spinning ball of liquid Demitirus.

Fuuta kept his distance, not wanting to be sucked into the vortex.

"Fuuuu... taaa..."

"I hear you, Ranking Planet," he said.

"Fuu... taa..." The planet's deep voice took on the familiar tones of a girl.

"First Rank...?" Fuuta asked. The rivers of Flame slightly diverted as the shape of a woman formed on the surface of the liquid Demitirus core. He expected her to stop there, but she continued walking forward until the liquid parted and released her. Fuuta gaped for a single instant before he recognized the shimmering layers of her Royal Dress. He bowed respectfully, unsure of why the Ranking Planet would think he was worthy of a direct line to the First Rank.

"Fuuta de la Stella," she greeted. "Please, lift your head, little Prince. Upon seeing you, my happiness ranks number one."

"Then my happiness must rank number two," he replied as he lifted his head. "I thought I would never be able to Rank again, yet here I am."

"Indeed," she said. "Your injury has been ranked the 9th most critical out of 14,454,883 injuries sustained by Ranking Princes in the past twenty years."

"I don't remember being injured," Fuuta objected.

"Wounds of the heart are ranked number three most underestimated of all types of injuries. I'm afraid you are still not completely cured. With the help of Finn, pending Arcobaleno of Sol, we were able to give you a life-line, but you will need further treatments." She smiled. "That can wait, for now. Why don't you take a moment to reconnect with the Ranking Planet? You've waited a long time to hear its wisdom again."

"Yes," he agreed. Once again, he turned his attention to the planet's Demitirus core.

Finn floated closer and held up his hands to feel the warmth exuding from the core's rivers of Flame. The heat stretched out and flowed over him, filling him with the strength to withstand the core's gravitational pull. It became a game of tug and war with the Flame pushing him away and the Demitirus attempting to pull him in.

His finger touched the surface of the liquid Demitirus and his mind abruptly split in two. Half of him dived into the heart of the Ranking Planet to search through its infinite stores of knowledge, while the other half of him returned to his body. Part of him could see Earth and the Milky Way spinning around him, even as he watched Finn remove the rays of Sun Flame lodged in his chest. And he could feel the crushing weight of all the Ranking Planet's powers and knowledge flowing through him, even as he countered it with the strength of the stars hidden in his soul.

With the natural skill of a Ranking Prince, Fuuta severed Finn's connection with the Ranking Planet and took control of the anti-gravity anomaly affecting Venice Row. Finn sighed in relief as the pressure disappeared from his body and he began floating like everyone else. Unfortunately, the nearby Vendiche didn't look as pleased. Fuuta knew he needed to break his own communication link, but he longed to rank something. He just didn't know what to rank. It'd been so long since he dared to consider ranking something, his mind was completely blank.

"Haha!" Finn laughed over Fuuta's hesitation. Somehow, he already knew the problem and the solution. "Get the rankings for a replacement Dean, Fuuta. I don't think you're going to be returning to work anytime soon."

Fuuta grinned. "Right." He released the inquiry into the core of the Ranking Planet. After a moment, the requested information flowed into the forefront of Fuuta's mind. "The number four choice for a new Dean of Don Vongole Academy is Frederick of a Hundred Smiles. The number three choice is Thunderbelly of the Warwick Family. The number two choice is Paolo Martelli, retired Boss of the Martelli Family. The number one choice is... Pink, the uncrowned Queen of Venice Row."

Fuuta disconnected from the Ranking Planet and gravity slowly restored itself. Dropping down to his knees, Fuuta ignored the rest of Venice Row's reaction to the incident. He set his Book of Rankings on the ground and opened it to an empty page. He started to search his pockets for a pen, but one appeared next to his face before he could grow anxious.

He took hold of it and began writing.

And he hoped no one noticed how each line was punctuated with teardrops overflowing with happiness.

* * *

Fuuta had probably only felt the first three impacts. Onlookers likely believed Fuuta had been stabbed by six or seven cables. Reborn might have seen a hundred rays of Sun. Yet, the Ranking Planet had needed him to release thousands of threads to make all the infinitesimal sutures necessary to restore Fuuta's ability to communicate. And he didn't think he'd managed more than five percent of the overall procedure. There had simply been too much information. He would have had better luck trying to fix the internet. It was a task too complex for a single human being.

However, from the looks of it, he'd managed to fix a few critical servers. It would be enough to keep Fuuta connected to the Ranking Planet until the First Rank arrived in person to finish the treatments.

The world started to blur, reminding Finn to focus.

He saw Bianchi mouth his name a single moment before he staggered and lost his balance. He slipped down the stone wall by nearly a foot before Reborn appeared to grabbed his shoulders and stabilize him.

Finn reached out and grabbed Reborn's arm to stop him. With a slight squeeze, he gently pushed Reborn away in the silent request, "_Don't help me. I've got it." _

He forced himself to stand upright under his own power, as a hitman of Reborn's quality would be expected to do after such a minor incident.

He could see anger and frustration building in Reborn's eyes. Finn smirked. For once, the hitman had been stuck watching. Even his attempt to shoot Finn with some sort of special shot had failed.

Feeling like he'd earned it, Finn decided to rub it in. He couldn't speak at the moment, unless he wanted to spit out a mouthful of blood, but he could snap his fingers. He pumped Flame into the simplistic maneuver, using the resulting sound-wave to spread a single, invisible thread of Sun-silk into the air next to him. With a mental twist and a unique pulse of Flame, the door to Eden opened.

No one could see it, although Reborn's eyes narrowed at the swarm of mechanical spiders that appeared out of nowhere. A life-sized hologram of Cadet, the blue-suit AI, appeared above them, as if he were riding on their backs.

"I'm so sorry," his lips said. Finn still couldn't hear a word anyone said, but he could read his lips with acceptable accuracy. "My scans prematurely triggered an auto-forwarding response. You're not wearing your suit, so I had no way to warn you that the Ranking Planet was trying to force a communications link."

In an instant, the Cadet was replaced with the yellow-suit AI, Systema. "You can blame me," she said apologetically. "I didn't think to create low-tech variants of the standard communications gear."

"Enough of that," Imp said, his silver-suit form replacing Systema's hologram. "It's not good to leave the door to Eden open. If you'll step on these spi-bots, they can give you a ride back. I have the repair station already warming up."

Without a word, Finn stepped onto the backs of the mechanical spiders. He wasn't sure how much it would cost for Keiji to build replicas, but the look on Reborn's face as he disappeared through Eden's invisible door...

Nothing was more priceless.


	34. Chapter 34 Finn Meets the 2nd Gen

Author's Notes: This chapter was created by a half-dozen individual chapters. After writing them all, I decided I wanted to give you guys the meat of the story more than I wanted length, so I cut them down to fit together into one. I'm going to attempt to have a follow-up chapter tomorrow (possibly tonight) before I disappear for a bit longer. I know you guys have been waiting, but real life summons me! Blame the economy or whatever.

I also want to let you guys know that there's a poll on my user page (here on fanfiction. net). I hope everyone will take the time to stop by and vote, since it'll help me decide how to cut down my saved chapters. And before you ask, I have a reason for cutting them down! It's actually easier to cut a long chapter, full of diversions, into a shorter, more focused piece that will help me move the core story along... rather than allowing myself to fall down the rabbit hole for forty chapters. Heck, half the reason I'm actually uploading is because I've decided to cut chapters down! I actually have time for a little bit of editing, whereas life and a full-time job has sucked up the bulk of my writing time.

Anyway, enough about me. Pardon if there's any editing mistakes and, since you guys have waited too long already, here we go!

* * *

Bridget led Ryohei's tanuki partner, Tan, to a private consultation room, then used her PalmNurse to notify Doctor Sakura that his patient was ready.

"He'll be here in a few minutes," she promised as she slid the device into the pocket of her pink uniform. Tan growled in return, his pale yellow fur bristling with agitation. Bridget chose to ignore him. Tan's advancing age made him a frequent visitor to their part of Headquarters and no one liked to visit the doctor-no one except the dozen men in the waiting room.

Bridget paused in the hallway to tuck a loose lock of brown hair back under her cap, and pray for the courage to continue working. She didn't want to go back to her desk and she didn't want to face the waiting room again. The men filling it had real injuries, but their eyes didn't reflect their pain. Their gazes only held naked tenacity and a desperate hunger that made her feel like a lamb in a den of wolves.

Unfortunately, Bridget wasn't as simple-minded as they apparently kept telling themselves. The same men showed up day after day with fresh injuries and a renewed hunger, but she knew how to recognize a self-inflicted injury. Furthermore, she'd already identified their motivation. It was her.

They wanted her.

"Can I get some help out here?" The sound of a male voice made Bridget cringe. She instantly admonished herself and darted down the hallway toward the Triage desk, but she didn't find what she expected. Instead of another of her regular patients, she found Hana Sasagawa waiting for her. The stylish woman leaned onto Bridget's desk while she absently fended off the help of an unfamiliar, yellow-eyed man in a black vest.

"She twisted her ankle," he explained.

"I did not," Hana instantly argued. With an angry huff, she threw her broken heel on Bridget's desk. "Someone tried to push me down the stairs! If I hadn't caught myself-"

"She's embarrassed," the man replied in a loud whisper. "She couldn't get the elevator to work-"

"Th-That's not it," she spluttered. "I just wanted the exercise! And anyway, it doesn't change the fact that someone-"

"She _does _need to get her ankle checked by a doctor," he interrupted. The sharp gleam in his eyes cut through Bridget's hesitation.

"O-Of course," Bridget said. Pulling out her PalmNurse, she entered the injury into the database and retrieved Hana's medical files. Then she grimaced. "I can't put you higher than fourth in the priority queue."

"Can't you do any better?" she complained. "I'm supposed to meet Ryohei for negotiations with a couple of foreign representatives. Tsuna promised a Queen's ransom if I got what he wanted."

"That's the best I can do with so many patients already waiting." Bridget gestured to the filled room around them. Every seat was occupied by a Mafioso reading a magazine. The ones older than thirty hid behind the latest issue of Guns & Explosives. The younger ones hid behind the latest issue of Hitman High.

"Is there an epidemic?" the yellow-eyed man asked with a wary glance across the filled waiting room.

"You needn't worry," Bridget replied with her lips puckered with disgust. "Most of them are broken fingers and dislocated joints. There's a few complaining of ulcers and chronic migraines, but Mafioso generally don't come here to complain of runny noses and fever. For that, they'd self-medicate and stay in bed unless it got bad enough to warrant a trip to the emergency ward."

Hana raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder at the waiting room. "Shouldn't broken fingers and dislocated joints be sent to the emergency ward?"

"Yes," she admitted. "But none of them will admit they're in pain, so I can't force them to go. It's infirmary policy." Hana opened her mouth to continue arguing, but she closed it just as quickly. She understood that Bridget's hands were tied.

As the woman snatched up the heel of her shoe and limped over to kick a Mafioso out of his chair, Bridget tried her best to appear busy. She shuffled papers. She pretended to write in her logbook. She searched through the filing cabinets for x-rays she didn't need and she hid in the faculty bathroom at regular intervals.

She was sitting at her desk when her PalmNurse beeped. Pulling it out, Bridget grimaced at the display. Doctor Sakura had moved on to Tan's consultation. The patient in room two needed to be discharged.

"Damn," she muttered under her breath. Steeling herself for the inevitable, Bridget walked down the hall and opened the door to room two. The patient within smiled joyfully as soon as he saw her, although Bridget couldn't share his happiness. He still hadn't buttoned his shirt and his wrist was in a cast. She could already predict

"Do you want to sign my cast?" he asked. He held out his arm for her to see.

"No thanks," Bridget replied. "Please come to the front when you finish dressing." Before he could ask for help with his shirt, Bridget retreated back to her desk. He immediately followed.

"I heard that you're not with Ryan anymore," he said. Bridget ignored the attempt at conversation. After all, the entire Family knew she wasn't with Ryan anymore. "If you need someone to talk to-"

"I don't talk about my personal matters with patients." Bridget stopped at her desk and gestured for him to stand on the other side while she accessed his file on her PalmNurse. When she finished updating it, she held it out. "I'll need your thumbprint."

He didn't lift a finger. "Maybe later, I could-"

He stopped as a magazine bounced off his head.

"Excuse me," Hana interrupted from her chair. "She needs your thumbprint; not your phone number. If you want a date, why don't you ask her when she's not working. Assuming, of course, you're not a playboy who jumps at every girl you meet. That's what you look like right now. You look like an idiot who has to harass a nurse because you can't get a date without a hospital visit. So give the girl your thumbprint and move on. There are other people here who actually need to see a doctor so they can return to work."

"Mind your own business," he spat.

"Sure," she replied with an innocent smile. "I'll just tell Tsuna that I couldn't negotiate for him because the infirmary was full. Although, knowing him, he'll want to check it out for himself. And when he sees his daughter has so many patients... Well," she shrugged, "there's no telling how he'll react. He might decide to become a doctor for a day. You know... to help out."

Mr. Yellow-eyes popped up behind Bridget and threw his arm around her shoulders. "What do you think, Miss Nurse? Why don't we call him and ask for his help?"

"No!" As Bridget pulled away from him, she glimpsed the look of confusion on his face. "I know what you're trying to do, but I'm not going to ask my father to fight my battles. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, if people would stop interfering in my business. Now, if you don't need to see a doctor, then please leave. Otherwise, sit down and quietly wait your turn."

The man's confusion cleared and he grinned. "My mistake, Miss Nurse. I didn't realize you were that sort of Mafioso."

Bridget paled. "I don't know what you're talking-"

"I didn't introduce myself," he said. "I'm Finn, the one who knocked Ryan out of the running."

The blood rushed back into Bridget's face. It took most of her self-control to keep from lashing out. She used the rest of her self-control to keep her tone even as she said, "We should discuss this in private."

"No need," he replied. "Now that I understand the entire situation, I'll retract my objections and ask Papa to reconsider Ryan's proposal. He deserves to be with someone like you."

Bridget paused to reevaluate Finn. Most men took years to appreciate her cunning, assuming they ever noticed at all, yet Finn had seen through her so quickly. And she knew he'd seen through her. It was the only reason anyone would agree to let a man of Ryan's caliber within fifty feet of her.

She was a black widow and, somehow, Finn had figured out how much damage Ryan's absence was causing to her carefully planned web of manipulations. Her admirers were a never-ending supply of resources, but only if a barrier remained to keep them in line. Without a man like Ryan, she couldn't play the 'friendly nurse' role with any effectiveness. The admirers willing to lend a hand for a cheap smile became stalkers who wanted far more from the most basic interactions.

However, if Ryan came back, everything would fall in line again. The Mafioso would stop hurting themselves to get closer to her. She could return to her usual round of house-calls to the Mafioso she needed to use. Best of all, she could return to being the closet-sadist she preferred, instead of being forced into the masochistic role intended to attract a new 'protector'.

Bridget smiled with her best ego-boosting smile. "If you'd speak up for him, I'd be very grateful," she said softly. "Ryan has his faults, but he always comes through for me when I need him."

Finn's smile widened. "I bet he does."

* * *

Armande leaned against the safety railing of his three-story luxury yacht and groaned at the image reflecting in the Carribean Sea. He looked horrible. Ever since being tossed out of the Navy, he'd given up on himself. His long black hair had grown scraggly, a scruffy beard covered his cheeks, and his clothes were rumpled. All he needed was a bottle of rum to complete his image as a sea bum.

His father had felt responsible, even though he had nothing to do with Armande's dismissal, and had gifted him the boat he now lived on. But life on a yacht wasn't the same as the life he'd desired. He wasn't protecting anything. No one expected anything from him.

Even when it came to girls, he could woo them with little effort, but they never trusted him. They always accused him of betrayal or self-destructed due to "what-ifs" that never happened.

"Maybe I should go gay like Ieyasu and Tonno," he grumbled.

From the deck above him, Leonard laughed. "I don't think Papa would be able to handle it if another of his kids turned out fey." He leaned over his railing and smiled down at Armande, his short brown curls framing the face of an innocent cherub—the complete opposite of Armande's long, rakish face—and said, "Besides, you like girls and they like you. Why mess with something that isn't broken?"

"You wouldn't understand," Armande replied. Pushing away from the railing, Armand headed toward the stern where a half-dozen women in bikinis lounged on deck furniture to sunbathe. Armande didn't know any of them, since they were Leonard's guests from Leonard's week-long party, but they seemed to want to know him.

"Armande~" The girls sat up to call out to him once they noticed his presence, but he had no interest in flings. The only reason they'd been invited was because they were Leonard's attempt to satisfy Armande's physical needs.

Before they could try to seduce him, as Leonard had certainly asked them to, he kicked off his shoes and dived off the back of the boat. The cold water rinsed away his unhappiness as it wrapped around his body. He let it strip off his shirt as he dived deeper and deeper to a place where the sun struggled to reach.

His ears popped, warning him to go no further, so he allowed himself to drift. The natural buoyancy of his body pulled him upward toward the surface and he didn't rush it. Perhaps it was because he'd been born with Rain Flames, but he felt most comfortable when underwater. His lungs never burned for air, even he though he couldn't breath water, and rip tides could never catch hold of him. Jellyfish never stung him, sharks never attacked, and fish would fearlessly nibble his toes and legs, in the same way a domestic bird would nibble his owner's fingers.

When his head finally broke the surface, he'd drifted nearly three hundred yards from his yacht. Leonard waved like a maniac from the back deck and called out something unintelligible.

"He said to look out behind you." Armande spun around in the water to find a yellow-eyed man in a black vest, fishing from the top of a steel bouy that shouldn't have been there.

"Who-?" Wrong question. "How did you get out here?"

"My name is Finn," he replied, completely ignoring the second question. "Nice to meet you, Armande Sawada."

"How-" Armande stopped himself from asking. If the guy knew his name, he had to be a Mafioso. "I don't know your intentions, but don't underestimate me," he warned. "If I want, I can turn you into fish-bait before you can say 'worm'."

Sending his Flame into the surrounding waters, he was quickly answered by a huge, spotted whale-shark. It circled, skimming along under the water while its overly large mouth sucked up plankton. Although it didn't hunt anything bigger than a fly, Armande gambled that the Mafioso would be impressed by its giant size.

Finn smirked and reeled in his fishing line. "No worries. I'm a friend, not foe," he said as flicked his fishing pole to re-cast his hook beyond the bounds of the circling whale-shark. "I've been going around, checking out all of Papa's brats. That guy over there, Leonard, was next on my list, but he seems pretty boring. To the public, he's an ordinary professional golfer, but he's really a sadist that enjoys tricking everyone into thinking he's a good boy and you're the only one he lets see his bad side."

"What's your point?" Armande asked.

"I'm just wondering why you put up with it," he replied. "You're his scapegoat. Whenever he plays around, you're the one that gets the bad reputation. It hurts your relationships and here you are sulking, but you haven't told him to quit using you. Why?"

Armande took a deep breath and sent a pulse of flame to the whale-shark, thanking him for his help and sending him away. Laying back into the water, he allowed himself to float comfortably while he soaked up the sun's rays.

"If you can see that much, then I'm going to assume you know our history," Armande said, feeling somewhat in the mood for some story-telling. "Except for Papa's true-born kids, the rest of us were raised in the worst type of homes. I had it easier than some of the others. My mom was a drunk, so the most I got was a back-hand when I got in her way or she'd scream at me to go to my room. But I got fed at school and she would stock up on groceries when she was sober."

He took a deep breath and wondered at himself for revealing such things so easily. What was it about strangers that made them so easy to talk to?

"Leonard had the worst. His mother... rather than work, she actually rented him out. So he has trust issues and a lot of buried rage. And he doesn't really _use_ me, so much as he's testing me to see if I'll turn on him. Which, for the record, I won't. It doesn't matter how many relationships he ruins and I'm fine with being labeled a playboy for the rest of my life. As far as I'm concerned, a woman isn't worth her salt if she falls for Leonard's tricks."

"That's a pretty cold outlook," Finn commented. "And cruel on the girls. Shouldn't you reassure them?"

"My father is a Mafia boss," Armande replied. "It's pointless to fall in love with a girl who can't keep her wits through simple sabotage. I'd be setting her up for a life of misery."

"Sounds like you'd have better luck with a Mafioso as a girlfriend, instead of a civilian."

Startled by the assessment, Armande sat up and let his feet drop below. He looked up at Finn and opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. His objections to joining the Family had always been, "I'm going to join the Navy."

The Navy didn't want him, though. So, why not join the Family? It's not like he really wanted to spend the rest of his life on a yacht like an ocean nomad.

"Well, it's been fun, but I have more home visits to make," Finn said. "Bye." Before Armande could ask how he planned to get to shore, Finn pinched his nose shut and jumped into the ocean feet-first like a scuba diver.

There was no splash, yet he was gone.

* * *

Joseph accepted his plane ticket and went to join the rest of his teammates in the waiting area. Behind him, the yellow-eyed ticket agent smiled.

* * *

Kaida wiped the clay off her hands so she could answer her cell phone.

"Kairi Fukuyama, you've won a one week vacation-"

She hung up. A moment later, her doorbell rang. Tossing her cell phone aside, her pony-tail bounced behind her as she walked out of her work-room, through the kitchen, and past the living space to answer the front door.

Outside stood a yellow-eyed man with a dozen balloons and a certificate for a free, one week vacation to Las Vegas.

Having built her house in an inaccessible part of the mountains, Kaida crossed her arms and asked, "Did Papa send you?"

"No," he replied. The response told her that he knew Papa, which was answer enough for her. She slammed the door in his face, then lunged for the pistol hidden under her couch.

Somehow, someway, he got there first, and stomped his foot down between her and the couch.

"That's not nice," he said. "I'm not going to hurt you or kidnap you. I just thought it'd be nice if Papa had all his kids together for Christmas. If you don't want to go, that's up to you. I just wanted to make it easy to say 'yes'."

"Get out of my house," she snarled.

"Sure," came the surprising reply. He let go of the balloons, letting them rise to her ceiling, and dropped the certificate to the floor. He tossed three tickets into the air, then walked out the door.

Three, not one.

"Shit." She closed her eyes and laid her head on the floor. "Honey," she called out. "I think it's safe to come out, but I've got some bad news."

* * *

Moriko, called Riko, sister of Kiko and Morrigan (Mori-Mori), twirled a paintbrush through her fingers as she tried to decide whether Kevin should be blonde like most foreigners portrayed in Japanese art, or brunette which was more common. If Kevin was a brunette, it would make his foreign blood more of a surprise.

Then again, realism didn't really matter. Blue. His hair would be blue.

As she colored his hair, she grinned to herself. She couldn't wait to paint Kevin's-

"I wouldn't have guessed that you're a fujoshi."

"Boy's Love Artist or Yaoi specialist," she corrected. Then she shook her head. "Who am I kidding? I'm a fujoshi. What do you want? If this is about the character designs for Cherry Tart Chu, you'll have to wait until I've painted and digitized the cover of Neko-kun Black."

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

She dropped her paintbrush. Spinning around on her stool, she raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar, brown-haired man with yellow eyes. The eyes were an unnatural shade, but his clothes caused more concern. She recognized Mafia-grade battle gear when she saw it, though he wasn't using it properly since his vest was unbuttoned and his chest was exposed.

_His chest was exposed as if he was begging to be stripped of his clothes and attacked by the pouting lips of-_

"Privacy."

"What?" She blinked out of her daydream. "Oh, right." Waving at her assistants, she ordered, "Everyone take a lunch break." As they filed out, she turned her attention back to him. "I'm not picking up any bloodlust, so I'll assume this is a friendly visit?"

"You're one of the few that won't respond to provocation or deception," he replied. "So I'll tell you directly. You must go see your father for Christmas. If you don't, your life will be in danger."

She could tell he wasn't lying. "I understand. How long will it be safe for me to continue working?"

"You should leave here within three days, no longer."

"I'll make arrangements."

* * *

Gregory, now "Father Gregory", settled into a meditative trance and emptied his heart to create a vessel for Archie. The long-dead Arch-Bishop flowed into Gregory's mind with ease, having visited often enough to know the least disruptive method.

_I'm ready_, Archie said.

"Alright," Gregory announced to the four comrades lounging around his kotatsu, all of them denounced by their respective religions.

His right-hand man, Chaos grinned as always did whenever Gregory took charge. It hadn't been that long ago that Chaos had been the ranking Illuminati in the team, though he'd been quick to stand aside once Gregory showed the potential to become a better leader.

"Most of the hard part is already done," Chaos reported. "Bridget has regained her confidence and her puppet, which means she won't be leaving for Italy to find a replacement. Armande , Leonard, Joseph and Moriko are all heading for Las Vegas due to Finn's influence. Even Kaida is due to arrive with her husband and son, which could be ruled a true miracle."

"Tonno, Katie, Ariana, and the twins, Daisuke and Keiji, will arrive on their own," continued Sister Rey.

"The problem will be Ieyasu and Gillian," supplied Chiklet, the resident witch.

"No," Nelson the monk interjected. "Reborn will handle them. He made the mistake of momentarily taking his eyes off Finn, so he has no idea what's going on. However, he has his own plot in play, which will incidentally draw Ieyasu and Gillian back home. The real issue is..."

"Kiko," Gregory supplied. "By now, she's ten levels below the ruins of Vongola."

_Is there any way we can get her home in time?_ Gregory asked internally.

_It'll cost you a dozen push-ups, _Archie replied.

_You're going easy on me._

_Well, this is easy to predict. _

_Then it's a deal. _Gregory wasn't going to argue with a small price-tag.

_Finn will take care of her. He doesn't have Reborn's limitations._

"I heard that." Everyone except Gregory leaped to their feet at the sound of Reborn's voice echoing down through the ceiling tiles. With a hiss and clunk of steam pistons, a round, gently spinning platform detached from the ceiling and slowly lowered Reborn down on the center of the kotatsu. His suave pose, with his fingers touching the brim of his fedora, brought a smile to Gregory's face. Even grown up, Reborn refused to give up his theatrics.

"You're lying through your teeth," Gregory replied. "I happen to know my mind is protected from mind reading and my thoughts are too complicated to be predicted."

As Reborn smirked and stepped down to the floor, allowing the contraption to recede, he retorted, "You're underestimating me if you think Finn can do something I can't."

_He heard me_, Archie mumbled in awe.

_He's bluffing_, Gregory replied. He invited Reborn to sit and share the kotatsu, but Reborn politely declined—as expected.

"What can I do for you today, Reborn?" Gregory asked, careful to keep his thoughts hidden.

"I lost track of Finn," Reborn admitted. "But thanks to your conversation with your underlings, I have a general idea of where to look. Is there something you'd like to tell me about Finn, Father Gregory?"

"You're going to make me blush if you continue acting so respectful," Gregory laughed in an attempt to divert Reborn's attention elsewhere.

_Tell him to head for Vongola Headquarters in thirty-three hours,_ Archie interjected. _By that time, Finn will be done creating another miracle and he will be happy to explain his intentions. _Gregory froze. It wasn't in Archie's nature to hand out freebies.

_Reborn is an exception_, Archie replied. _He's a special existence to more than __Vongola.__ That's also the reason he was never made Boss and it's why the other __Arcobelano__-_

A hand chop left Gregory sprawled out on the floor, seeing stars, before Archie could finish the sentence.


	35. Chapter 35 Finn Meets Vongola

Author's Notes: Again, pardon any editing errors! And adios until next weekend (at the earliest) or the weekend after that (I'll try my hardest).

* * *

Finn stepped out of Eden into the remains of Secondo's Corridor of Molten Death, a side hallway that branched off of Primo's Corridor of Sacrifice, which once led to the Vongola Crypt, located deep in Vongola's Maze of a Thousand Needles (and other painful things). In turn, Vongola's Maze of a Thousand Needles (and other painful things) had been hidden deep below the former Boss' Sanctuary, which had been a fortified room that once stood at the center of Vongola's Primary Headquarters in Italy, back when the Vongola Familigia still existed.

In more simplistic terms, Finn was fifty stories below the ruins of Vongola. There was nothing to see on the surface except two dozen hand-picked members of Decimo's secret, elite Protectorate unit. Not that they could actually be seen. They were too skilled for that.

The ruins of Vongola couldn't be seen, either. Truly, the only reason the location was called 'ruins' was because the foundation had been cracked and buried, but not removed in entirety. All entrances to the underground levels had been sealed, since the Unforgiving Flames had turned the entire area into a hotspot of geological instability, and everything visible, including the once-manicured gardens, had been bulldozed into non-existence.

And this made his current situation even more interesting. He had no idea how Kiko managed to get so far underground, since she didn't have Eden to teleport her like he did. She sat atop a pile of gear―diving equipment, rock-climbing equipment, and mining equipment―with a map spread across her lap and an expression twisted with utter confusion.

She continued to stare at the map, occasionally tracing pathways with her finger, for so long that he correctly assumed that she hadn't noticed his presence. He didn't announce himself, though. Taking a small step backward, he leaned against a dead-end wall made from collapsed debris and quietly confronted his own emotions.

She was as beautiful as he remembered. Her long black hair was bound into a complicated braid trailing down her back, and she hadn't bothered to raise illusions to hide all the knife scars dotting her body. Even if she had, he could see through her tricks and he could recognize all the virtues hidden below her surface appearance. She oozed confidence and willpower; neither being afraid of the lonely nature of her endeavor, nor wallowing in it. She was strong.

Finn knew he should feel self-conscious around her, since she'd been the first woman he'd dared to kiss more than once, let alone become intimate with. He should be angry, since he'd been accused of raping her―even if he'd been absolved of the charge. Most of all, he should feel worried since, out of all the Tenth's offspring, she had the most potential of hiding a Black Flame.

Instead, he felt bored. Things had changed too much since he first met her. In so many ways, he could say he'd truly been reborn. Yet, he also knew he could reach further. He could be reborn again and again, shedding his old self like one of his minions' carapaces, until he metamorphosed into the greatest hitman in the galaxy.

He liked the sound of that. "The greatest hitman in the galaxy." That was something beyond Reborn's current ability level. Aiming for that would allow him to reach beyond Reborn―and keep him from feeling satisfied when he (eventually) equaled Reborn in skill and technique.

That was for later, though. First he needed to deal with the matter at hand.

"Kiko," he mumbled, purposely keeping his voice low. Unfortunately, it still bounced off the walls and Kiko still jumped out of her shoes.

"Mother f-" she hissed as she dropped the map and stood. Looking around in search of the passage he'd entered from, she quickly confirmed there was only one pathway in and she'd been blocking it. "How did you-?"

"I'm here to pick you up," he replied, smoothly avoiding the question. "You need to spend Christmas with your father."

She let out a deep breath, gathered her wits with far too much speed, and smirked in a silent promise to make him work for her cooperation.

"Need is a strong word," she said.

Finn didn't bother to move from his leaning spot. He had expected a cocky response from her. His future self had prepared a briefing on the individual personalities and "possible" lifestyles of each of the Tenth's children, so he had a pretty good idea of what to expect―assuming he was still moving in the same general direction as his future self.

"My determination justifies its usage," he countered, knowing he needed to cultivate respect more than friendship. "You'd be foolish to think my advice warrants simple curiosity or 'want'. When I say something, you should heed my words."

"Or else?" she prompted, her smirk broadening into a mocking grin.

"Yes," he replied. He didn't bother hiding his boredom or his distaste for her teasing. It was all within the realm of his predictions.

Her smile disappeared. Kiko took a step backward and looked down at the ground, her eyes rapidly flickering back and forth as she put all the pieces together. After a few moments of contemplation, she finally said, "I don't get it. Even if Reborn-"

"You don't get it," he confirmed to cut off that particular line of reasoning. "This has absolutely nothing to do with Reborn. I'm telling you to do this because I've decided for the future to head in a certain direction. You have two options: either play along or I will force you to obey. It's your choice, but the result will be the same. I will get what I want."

"How dare you-!"

In an instant, he was behind her. She froze in a silent admission that she'd been unable to track his movements, bringing an unintentional smile to his face. He hid it quickly-before she could see it-knowing 'good humor' was an ingredient that could lead to 'happiness', which led in turn to dangerous emotions like 'satisfaction' and 'contentment'. And the greatest hitman in the galaxy had no use of such things.

Before she could turn around or distance herself from him, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "I dare everything." It was enough warning, in his opinion.

With Sun wrapped around his finger, he reached over her shoulder and flicked the tip of her chin. She never saw the attack coming. Her eyes bulged in disbelief as her body stopped obeying her. While she fought to control herself, her entire body sagged downward an inch. Then, in a smooth motion, Kiko folded in on herself until she sat on her ankles with her head bowed down to her chest and her arms sprawled out at her sides.

"I don't really have time to play with you right now," Finn said, knowing she could still hear him. He knelt down next to her to see her response, and almost wished he hadn't. Her eyes burned with rage and her expression had hardened into stone. The only thing saving him from being pummeled was the Flames rattling her brain, keeping her from controlling her body.

"You might not like it," he mumbled, "but you're better off like this for a little while. Actually-" Reaching out, he lifted her up―she was lighter than she looked, despite being athletic―and carried her over to her pile of gear. With a little bit of rearranging, he created a lounge chair to prop her up so she could watch him work.

"Begin Stage One," he called out.

Through a subcutaneous communications implant in his ear, Silver Imp replied, "Beginning Stage One. Deploying alpha unit. Alpha unit is luring the Vongola guard unit out of Sol Sector. Please deploy Corona just like we practiced. In three, two..."

Finn closed his eyes and pushed his Flame to the surface, though not like Kiko had once taught him. He ignored his head and pushed the Flame out at the base of his neck. It instantly re-entered his body and began sewing his skin. In and out, in and out, hundreds of thousands of millions of strands of Flame danced through his body, activating every cell and unlocking his potential.

The moment the last strand activated the last cell and started to turn back in on itself to repair the damage caused by the Total Release, Finn grabbed hold of them―every strand attached to the core of his soul―and ordered them: _find Secondo Corridor_.

His Flames exploded outward, answering his desire to find "Secondo Corridor". Or, to be more precise, it answered his desire to find the Secondo Corridor he carefully visualized.

It helped that Pandora had created a holographic model for him to study in preparation. He could imagine the corridor he was in―how it should have looked before collapsing and how it should have felt to stand in, back in Vongola's heyday. The floor would have been like so~. The walls would be here~. The ceiling would have curved slightly there~.

With his Flame, he shifted the debris aside until his Flame spun into a perfect wire frame of Secondo's Corridor.

"Begin Stage Two," he ordered.

"Beginning Stage Two," Silver Imp confirmed. "Deploying Beta Unit." A swarm of robotic ants with each ant as large as Finn's leg, appeared through Eden's invisible door, and immediately began working. A group of six set to clearing the blockage in the corridor. Two began repairing the ceiling. On the floor, four cleared rubble and three fixed the floor―while carefully avoiding Kiko's resting place. The other ten worked on the walls themselves, filling in cracks, buffing out bulges, and hardening the interior integrity.

Finn mentally pause, causing the work crew to pause, when the entire corridor started shaking.

"Ignore any earthquakes below an eight," Silver Imp said. "Part of Beta Unit are Cement Worms. They're reinforcing the Corridor's outer integrity and they're fixing the foundation."

"Understood," Finn replied. As soon as he began concentrating on his mental image of 'Secondo Corridor' again, the worker bots went back to their respective duties.

After three minutes, Finn asked to begin Stage Three. The swarm of ladybugs that appeared were nothing more than cleaners and decorators. They sucked up residual dirt, processed left-over resources into bricks for future usage, and removed any residual trace of Flame-script etched onto the walls.

Finn didn't stick around to watch them polish the wall lamps. He moved forward, bit by bit, until Secondo Corridor ended at Primo Corridor. From there, he repaired Primo Corridor and all its branches, including the Decimo Corridor that Tsunayoshi Sawada had never once entered since he'd never known about the entrance to the Primo Corridor. If he had, he might have stashed his 'Ultimate Fuck-up' in the more secure location.

He was repairing that piece of rough excavation in the back wall of the Crypt when Kiko finally joined him. She didn't say a word, merely followed along with a single bag of tools strapped to her back. On occasion, she pulled out a camera or a notebook to document different things the worker bots rectified, but she didn't try to interrupt. Nor did she question the absence of bodies on the stone biers.

From there, he moved to the maze itself, and carefully tended to its mechanisms before daring to touch any structural damage. He actually lost two of his workers to still-active traps before the entire maze could be considered fixed. Here, he made an exception for the Ladybug cleaner-bots, ensuring they would leave the Flame-Script on the walls so Vongola Leaders could have visual aids for traversing the maze.

After that, it was mostly smooth sailing up the elevator. The only hiccup was the acid-trap and a few bait corridors with traps going haywire. He dealt with each in turn, sometimes opening a door to Eden so Green Systema could deliver replacement parts or upgraded technology hidden under an old-world exterior.

"Crap," Finn mumbled as they headed for the cement roof that had been placed over the elevator.

"Don't worry," Silver Imp said. Eden's door opened above his head, although Kiko couldn't see it. He gave her credit for not screaming. She merely clenched her eyes shut and held her breath until the a sudden breeze, filled with the smell of grass, slapped her in the face.

She glanced down at the cement below their feet and asked, "How-?"

"I opened a second door beyond the first door so that you entered Eden below the cement and came out above it," Silver Imp explained into Finn's ear. "This method will keep Eden from harming her as an intruder. It's actually one of your preferred traveling methods in the future."

Finn harrumphed and glanced over at Kiko. With careful dignity, he answered her question with: "Who knows?"

He head snickering in his ear, but he ignored it. Instead, he turned his full attention to the four protectorates charging toward him with their weapons raised and Salamanders acting as shields.

"Those bastards," snarled Yellow Pandora. He wished he could see her. He hadn't known Pandora _could_ get angry. "Systema-!"

"I see it," Green Systema replied. "Finn, I'm sending you some specialty weaponry. Only use it on the Salamanders."

"What will it do?" he asked as the grass beside his feet raised on hydraulic lifts to reveal a gun rack holding a selection of weapons ranging from a simple knife to a six-rocket launcher. Each one held a triangular, blue warning sticker holding a large, white "D".

"How should I know?" Kiko asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"It'll send the Salamanders back into the Flame Guardian's territory where they belong. And, when they go back into their rings, it'll seal the Demitirus and keep the Salamanders from returning for a month."

"Can I ask why Pandora is pissed?" Finn whispered, careful to keep Kiko from hearing.

"He doesn't have the suit on," Blue Cadet interrupted. "Finn, those Salamanders are Code Nine. That means they're one step from going beserk. I don't know what their humans have been doing to them, but sealing them is a good thing. It won't hurt them; it'll help."

_That's all I needed to know_, Finn thought. Grabbing the rocket-launcher, he trusted that all the targeting would be handled by Pandora. He simple pointed it into the air and fired.

It was over in an instant. The protectorates stumbled to a halt as the Salamanders devolved into formless Flame and dived back into their rings. And no matter how the protectorate called out to them, the Salamanders didn't answer.

One of the protectorates was stupid enough to aim his weapon in retaliation. It took half a second for Finn to knock all three of them to Vongola's non-existent front gates.

He dusted off his hands, glad to be done with the nonsense, and turned his attention back to Vongola Headquarters-what should have been Vongola Headquarters. It was exactly what he'd seen from the satellite images from Red Cici. What tidbits hadn't disappeared from bulldozers, had certainly disappeared beneath Spring and Autumn.

But it wasn't impossible to fix. Finn walked back and forth across the land, surveying the potential of his construction site. He could do it. It'd take a great amount of imported materials, but he could rebuild Vongola with every upgrade they'd need for the changing times. Bullet-proof glass with triple panes and a few coats of anti-spying gel, a closed-circuit off-grid power station, a water purification system, a small farm and pens for live-stock, a multi-use landing-pad combined with a launch platform and a more common landing strip.

They'd need a garage bigger―a pod from visiting Rankers wouldn't fit the old one. The walls would need to be reinforced and the security system completely replaced. The underground base would need to be renovated completely, too. The old gun ranges had to be remodeled to handle Beam weapons and Oeaorraeox Spitters. Training rooms needed to be strong enough to handle Vampires, Magnus, and Arcobelano. And the individual bedrooms for resident subordinates need to include individualized bio-spheres capable of being personalized with minimal effort.

Most of all, the new Vongola Headquarters needed a Sanctuary capable of keeping up with the future, a closed-circuit database capable of self-upgrading, and a ballroom.

The ballroom was a must since Vongola would rise to become known as the most welcoming place on Earth for visiting alien species. And how could one make a gigantus Hepit feel comfortable, unless they built a room specifically for the eventuality?

"Three stories up, fifty-stories down," Silver Imp said. "We won't change it as much as you think-not at first. We can upgrade in the future without anyone noticing. For now, just follow the blueprint Pandora showed you. We don't want to give the Vongola Family a reason to refuse their return to power."

Finn grinned. "Don't worry. I'll do everything in my power to make Papa feel comfortable."

* * *

Reborn stepped out of his control room into the driveway of a place that shouldn't exist. He ran through his complete repertoire of illusion-blocking techniques, before finally considering the possibility that it was real.

Was it possible that Verde was idiotic enough to build a time machine for Finn? As Reborn stepped up to the front door, he dismissed the possibility. It looked similar, even familiar, and it would probably fool the Family, but Reborn could see both the imperfections and improvements. Therefore, it wasn't the same Vongola Headquarters that Reborn remembered.

It was an amazingly detailed imitation, though. As soon as he opened the door, he was hit in the face with the musky scent of Vongola-brand wood polish, the hint of vanilla from candles, and the comforting taint of both cigar smoke and coffee.

In the drawing room, he found dozens of small details that shouldn't have been there, including a carpet stain from Lambo's grape juice and a deep gouge on the coffee table from Xanxus' boots. The reception hall still had a dent in the crown molding from the Sixth's boomerang. The chairs in the dining room held all the claw marks and teeth marks from generations of young pets. The men's parlor held copies of every book originally chosen by generations of Bosses. And the humidor held Tsuna's and Chin's favored brand of cigars.

Strangely enough, the main Boss' office held the traditional furniture, but a peek in the drawers proved they held Tsuna's taste in office supplies, rather than Hotaru's.

Interesting.

Reborn picked up speed, mentally assigning rooms to people rather than searching for errors in the reconstruction. By the time he reached the kitchen and found one of Tsuna's daughters, Kiko, cooking fried rice for Finn, he felt ready to strangle his arrogant little protege.

"Outside," he ordered quietly. Finn remained where he sat at the bar dividing the stove from an informal breakfast table. The cocky little shit didn't even bother to look in his direction, although Kiko froze in place like a butterfly in an shadow box.

They stayed at an impasse until Finn finally gave in. He sighed, pushed himself upright, and glanced over with a dull, dangerously bored expression in his eyes.

His eyes made Reborn re-evaluate his assumptions about Finn's intentions. Although, if he wasn't intending to revert the Family to the Tenth's era, then there could only be one other explanation.

"I understand," Reborn said into the silence. His conveyed the rest through a simple, if melodramatic, shrug of apathy. _You intend Hotaru to die, Chin to disappear with their daughter, Memory, and have Tsuna take over as Vongola the First. Chin will disappear from the history books, Hotaru will spend her days as a Guardian Spirit, blocking any attempt the enemy will make to track her through her Flame. And Tsuna will eventually be overthrown by Xanxus, Tonno, or some other aggressive little brat. You're welcome to try going down this path, but you'll only be repeating history. _

Reborn crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. _And here I thought you might actually impress me._

Finn's face turned red with fury and the life returned to his eyes. "Don't look down on me!" he shouted, making Kiko flinch. "I'll admit that I considered that plan, but I already figured out that you tried something similar with Giotto! The plan I have is ten times better!"

This time, Finn crossed his arms and raised his chin with pride. It took a full minute for Reborn to infer all the details of his protege's plan, but he eventually raised his eyebrow, impressed despite himself.

Chin would guide the Mafia into colonizing Mars. Chin, Hotaru, and their child Memory would be among the Founding members, which meant that they'd be capable of making decisions on behalf of Vongola. Other Families would send colonists to represent their interests, too, but none of them would have the immediate power of Chin and Hotaru. Memory would be safer there, too, since it would be a generation or two before ordinary civilians would be invited to join.

Meanwhile, Tsuna would be needed to handle things on Earthside, since it'd be twenty to thirty years before travel and communications were stable enough for Chin to take up the mantle for both.

Reborn chewed on the inside of his lip and tried to keep himself from becoming too enthusiastic over all the potential mayhem. Two entire worlds with intertwined Mafia Families, new economies, new technology, new cultures, and new rules to bend or break. What would it be like to train a Mafia Boss for Martian domination?

"Are you hungry, Dad?" Finn asked curiously, signaling for Kiko to resume cooking the fried rice. Reborn bristled for a moment over the title, but he quickly dismissed it. It was only Finn's way of asking for some guidance. That was the cause of his boredom, too. He saw the direction he wanted to aim for, but he was stuck waiting for everyone else to catch up because he didn't know how to properly motivate them.

"I'll be fine with some coffee," he replied. A spark of Sun Flame later, his control room created a doorway atop the bar and delivered his manual coffee maker. A minute after that, he was happily brewing a cup of freshly ground Columbian beans while Leon dived into a small bowl of pickled olives.

Even when the coffee finished brewing, he nursed it silently while wondering what Finn planned to do with Kiko. Did he intend to discuss the future where she could hear?

"The rice is done," Kiko said as she set the filled plate in front of Finn.

"Thanks," Finn replied. Then, with zero forewarning, he leaped over the bar, grabbed hold of her arm, and yanked her with him as he disappeared.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at the invisible, mid-air doorway, but quickly turned his attention back to his coffee. It took four minutes for Finn to return, popping out of thin air, only to land on his stool and add dried crickets to the food Kiko had prepared.

Finn tried not to laugh at his red cheek, his rumpled hat, or his missing boot.

"They were somewhat prepared for my arrival," Finn explained between bites. "Papa wanted to know how I'd sealed the Neighborhood Watch's Salamanders, Hotaru wasn't pleased with all her unexpected house-guests, and Chin wanted to know why he got a bill for twenty nine thousand dollars."

"That bill was mine," Reborn said as an ladybug-shaped robot zipped through the kitchen and out the door toward the kitchen's newly planted herb gardens. "I had to bribe multiple people to get Gillian out of jail so quickly and Ieyasu refused to come unless his bills were paid up for the next two years. Not that his bills will matter once Kiko tells them about your finished project."

Finn abruptly sobered, his relative good cheer fading as he faced the harsh reality. And even if Finn's plan to revive Vongola and split them among planets worked flawlessly... Even if the oncoming first-"official"-contact with the Ranking Kingdom when well... And even if he did everything in his power to prepare...

War was still coming. People―possibly even some of Tsuna's children―were going to die. And for every person he failed, Finn would have to carry the burden within his heart until the day he died... which could be a very, very long time away.

"How do you do it?" Finn asked quietly as he pushed away his now-empty plate.

Reborn snorted. _One day at a time, boy. _ "How long do we have?" he asked, changing the subject.

"About three hours until the entire Family falls on our heads," Finn replied. "By then, Pandora and Imp should have a copies of themselves uploaded to the Master Database. I know my next stop should be to take over Vongola Corp on behalf of the Tenth. And I need to pop in at both Don Girarde and Don Vongole Academies, but..."

"You're going to attend both?"

"I think I don't have a choice," Finn replied. "I'm the best choice to completely annihilate Don Vongole Academy, and someone needs to fix Don Girarde, or none of the existing Families will survive after Landing Day."

"I can help you there. I'll have all the current Heirs and potential A-listers transferred to Don Girarde. And I'll get Pink to start working on the plans for a new Venice Row. Unless the current one will survive after Landing Day?"

"Not according to my source," Finn said. "That's why we can't allow Vongola to stay dead. Even if it has old roots, a new name like 'Sawada' isn't going to be respected by visiting species."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Reborn said, hiding his grimace behind a sip of coffee. "The last time I talked to anyone from outer space was when Fuuta first landed."

"Then you can't help me there. What about..."

For two and a half hours, they discussed their plans for the following days, though Finn soon realized that there was almost too much to do. And he realized why Reborn never stuck around to see everything through to the end. He didn't have time for that sort of micro-managing. And neither did Finn.

When they finally parted ways, Reborn gave him a reminder about the planned double-date on the following afternoon (which also reminded Finn that he had a girlfriend now) and disappeared into his control room.

"Being Stage Seventeen," Finn ordered as he retreated into Eden.

"Beginning Stage Seventeen," Silver Imp replied. "Confirming location of all Vongola members. Locations confirmed. Now transferring all personal belongings to Vongola Headquarters and Namimori Secondary Headquarters. Transfer complete. Stage Seventeen Complete."

Finn slipped into the comfortable embrace of his control chair, before ordering, "Begin Stage Eighteen."

"Beginning Stage Eighteen. Now erasing Sawada-affiliated buildings. One exception, Maverick's Sweet Tower. Buildings erased. Now transferring Maverick's Tower en-masse from America to Italy. Transfer complete."

"Begin Stage Nineteen."

"Beginning Stage Nineteen. Now sending invitations to all Allied Families for Vongola's annual Christmas Party. Now receiving RSVPs, and forwarding RSVPs to head of the Planning Commitee, led by Yellow Pandora."

"Begin Stage Twenty through Twenty-four."

Red Cici replied first, "Beginning Stage Twenty. Now broadcasting report by Crimson Curtain to all major news vendors and media websites. Thirty seconds until all hell breaks loose."

Yellow Pandora added, "Beginning Stage Twenty-one. Now sending individualized hitlists to essential Varia Members. All hitlists received."

Green Systema reported, "Beginning Stage Twenty-Two. Now tapping into Reborn's emergency communications line to the Vendiche. Prepared recording sent."

Blue Cadet reported, "Beginning Stage Twenty-four. Please hold onto your hat, Reborn... I mean, Finn. Eden will shift within range of Inter-solar Outpost 233 in five, four, three, two, one..."


	36. Chapter 36 Interlude: The Coup D'état

If one more person had attempted to board, the Bluefin wouldn't have been able to fly. Thankfully, Tsuna's rather large family had organized themselves into three separate parties. Tsuna, his Guardians (minus Lambo), Chin, Hotaru, and their Gaurdians (minus Toshi) were the bulk of Bluefin's passenger list. The rest of the family's girls were on a separate, chartered jet with Haru and Kaida's newly discovered Family; though, Tsuna hadn't had time to react to that little revelation yet. The boys were being transported by the Varia, since Xanxus had been nice enough to offer. Tsuna predicted that they'd have a few more hairs on their chests by the time everyone landed in Italy. Meanwhile, the Guardian's Families would be traveling in another chartered jet, their intention being to arrive first and use their lack of notoriety to scan the airport for danger.

The entire situation was complete chaos, which brought a smile to Tsuna's face that he couldn't hide. It was the first time in memory that his entire family, Famiglia, and their Families would be together in the same place, at the same time.

"If Finn did this on purpose, I could kiss him," Tsuna commented as he self-consciously smoothed down his Hawaiian shirt.

"I don't think he's the type to join a harem," Yamamoto teased. Tsuna shot him a scathing look, illiciting a chuckle from the rest of Bluefin's passengers, and a long-suffering sigh from Chrome.

"You know what I meant," Tsuna said, allowing a soft smile to return to his face. "He managed to get my Family to come home. And... I don't know if he truly rebuilt Vongola Headquarters, but the possibility itself has brought everyone together at a time when they might have scattered to avoid the mayhem. I..." Tsuna closed his eyes and shook his head, unable to point out the truth.

"You only went back once, as Van Wolfe, before the fire," Gokudera supplied. "It's been more than twenty years since you walked through the front doors as yourself." Silence met his statement as everyone realized how important this trip could be for Tsuna.

Taking advantage of the suddenly introspective mood, Gokudera stood and walked over to the wet bar tucked into the corner of the passengers' cabin. Pressing at the places he remembered, since he didn't think the wet-bar design would have changed on Bluefin, he grinned as the secret panel slid open and revealed a rare gold-capped bottle of V Special, Quarto Edition.

"I think this is a good excuse to celebrate," he said as he snatched up a small stack of disposable shot-glasses. "You up for it, Juudaime?"

"Hayato!" Tsuna blurted with a blush rising to his face. "Holy hell, how long has it been since you called me so formally?"

"I'm more curious about that bottle," Hotaru interjected from her seat, where she cuddled against Chin's side. "I don't remember seeing it before."

"More to the point," Chin said, "How long has it been there? Also, since neither Hotaru or myself put it there, how did it get there in the first place?"

"I'll answer that one," Ryohei offered, peeking his head out of the pilot's cockpit. "I put it there right after the triplets were born. I intended to give it to Tomaso as a gift for saving Ieyasu, but he said he didn't deserve it. He said he'd be happier if I gave it to Tsuna and took a couple pictures of him drunk. He said he could never have enough blackmail on Vongola the Tenth. So, I stuck it in there for safe-keeping, but then I heard about Elario being born and I forgot about it."

"I noticed it," Gokudera added. "I had it tested for poison after the maintenance crew reported it. When no one came to claim it, I checked over the video surveillance and figured out it was Ryohei that left it. However, since it was a Quarto Edition bottle, I figured there was no harm keeping it there. I thought Boss would want it one day."

"Oh, I have wanted it," Tsuna piped in with a grin. "I can't count the number of times I thought about opening it. The time I came closest was after Kitsune died." Tsuna paused to marvel at how easily he said the words. Finally, after all these years, was he finally starting to forgive himself? "And I thought about drinking it again after I talked to Father Robert about transferring all my children into the cathedral dormitory. The third time was after I let Theo give me a make-over and I was getting eyed by my own subordinates. And, speaking of him, does he still run that beauty shop in Venice Row?"

"She does," Reborn answered. Tsuna sighed as Reborn stepped out of the small hallway leading to the jet's small sleeping cabin. He didn't remember Reborn boarding the plane, but he wasn't surprised. Reborn was skilled when it came to moving around unnoticed.

Reborn walked over, took the bottle of V Special Quarto from Gokudera, and carefully unseal it. He took his time pouring out shots for everyone, then summarily took the first shot for himself.

He gestured for Gokudera to pass the rest out to everyone else, before finally saying, "We're making good time, so no one should notice if we made a quick detour. Anyway, the reason everyone wanted to come with you was because they wanted to see their father as Vongola the Tenth. They were never granted that privilege in the past, so why not show them? After all, it's time for you to stop pretending to be a feeble old man, Tsuna. Unless you enjoy mocking the Ninth...?"

"A little bit," Tsuna admitted. He glanced as his son-turned-daughter and her husband, Sawada the First, which made him think of things that stole his smile and clouded his eyes with sorrow. In a poor attempt to hide his mood-swing, he tossed back his own shot of V Special, not really tasting it, and said, "You know why I've chosen this path, Reborn. Vongola is dead and the remnants belong to my son-in-law, Chin."

Reborn stared down at him for several long moments, while everyone else in the cabin wisely stayed quiet.

"All I'm hearing is that you don't want to steal from your children, because you think they'll be hurt," he said. "I'm warning you: this is your only chance to make me stand down, Baka-Tsuna. Tell me that you actually enjoy how you've been living and I won't allow this to happen."

"I..." He couldn't say it. Even though he knew what Reborn intended, he couldn't say those all-important words. The blood drained from his face, caught between his desire and his dreams. Across the room, Chin and Hotaru broke into a series of inaudible whispers, before finally settling down in agreement. They waited, their eyes locked on Tsuna's ashen expression, for Tsuna's decision.

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Because the only way to create a better future is to erase the past," Reborn replied. "Hotaru and Chin have potential that is greater than any other humans on the planet, but the only way for them to fulfill that potential is to stay together. They did well to find each other and attempt to forge a new path as leaders of a new family. The things they've experienced, both success and failure, will help them in the future, but that's a future they can't pursue unless someone else takes the burden from leadership from them until they're truly ready to take the reins."

"Papa," Chin said, pulling every eyes towards the two Sawada Leaders. "I've always dreamed of building a Mafia-Land in space. And Hotaru believes that the planet won't be able to continue sustaining humanity unless a large portion of the population starts moving toward space colonization. Therefore, she wants to explore the potential for terraforming other planets."

"I love the idea of turning an entire planet into a garden," Hotaru admitted.

"We've always ignored the potential for these ideas, because we've had our hands full with the Family. I'm not quite sure if I agree with the way Reborn is going about it, but I have to admit I wouldn't complain if we could return to being simple Heirs. I hope you don't take offense to it, but... well... you owe Hotaru a childhood and I'd appreciate the opportunity to study your work methodology."

"Elario is old enough that he doesn't need his old man hovering over him," Gokudera mumbled as he surreptitiously poured another round of shots.

"Yoshi has learned everything he can from me," Yamamoto carefully added.

"Hana is always saying how she's EXTREMELY sick of my face," Ryohei blurted, not bothering to hide his eagerness to jump back in the saddle.

"I'm in," Hibari said with a complete lack of emotion in his voice. Tsuna blinked owlishly at him, until he was hit with the obvious. Hibari not only wanted an excuse to get violent, but he was bored with his role as Haru's husband. Joining Tsuna would kill two birds with one tonfa.

"Murkuro-sama agrees. But I..." Chrome looked down at her hands folded in her lap and played with her fingers to distract herself from her own feelings. "If we're... going to erase the past, then I want to erase myself, too. I... I don't want... I don't want to be a Mafia Boss' wife. That's... not to say I don't love Tsuna. I just... the media will start swarming and... I'm not that confident I could affect so many cameras at once." Chrome snapped her mouth shut and finally looked up, her gaze meeting Tsuna's directly. "I want to cherish myself as your Gaurdian, Tsuna-san. And once you're in power again, you'll have plenty of women who want to stand by your side. I have no wish to stand in the way of that."

More than her words, he was punched by the honorific she added to his name. Just like that, he lost his girlfriend, although he couldn't blame her. When he took up the mantle as Vongola the Tenth again, any women in his vicinity would be walking targets. It would be far better if he could keep Chrome at his side in a more platonic capacity. And it's not like anything would really change. Chrome was more of a best friend than a true girlfriend. Sure, they'd kissed a few times and even jumped in the sack together on a few occasions. But she'd never shown any interest in being tied down and, when he admitted it to himself, her desire for freedom was one reason he felt comfortable dating her over the years.

"If... If that's what you want, Nagi," he said. At the same time, he opened his mind to her touch so that she could see how much he cared about her. It was definitely love, but now that she was walking away from him, he could admit that it was puppy love. He enjoyed holding her hand, going places with her, and spoiling her with gifts, but there wasn't the depths of passion he'd once harbored for Haru.

Tsuna froze as the implications of his own thoughts hit him. He was already planning a return to his throne. Hotaru and Chin had opened the doors for him, and he'd already jumped through without looking back.

"Hell," he said with a grin. "Gokudera, you better tell the pilot to make a detour. I'm going to need Theo's help if I'm going to look the part of Vongola the Tenth. Oh! And someone better let Lambo know that he's going to get to become a Guardian again. I'd hate for him to miss out on the celebration. There will be a celebration, right? Reborn?"

Reborn smirked. "Something should be arranged."

"I wonder how many people would be willing to come out of retirement," Tsuna mused as he considered all the implications of his own return to power. "Oh, and we'll need to do something about Vongola Corp. By now, they think they've gotten away with betraying Hotaru. It's about time for someone to put the Board of Directors back in their place."

Tsuna's Guardians grinned while Chin and Hotaru's jaws dropped in unison. "Papa! What are you—"

"Shush, child," Tsuna replied as he intertwined his fingers behind his head and lounged backward in his seat, finally feeling somewhat at peace with himself. This was what he was meant to be doing, no matter how much he'd enjoyed life as a simple baker. "You two said you wanted to watch me work," he said. His smile grew wider and wider with every word. "Sit back and watch. I'll show you how your Papa once brought the world to its knees."

Chuckling to himself, Tsuna raised up one hand and snapped.

"I'll inform the men," Gokudera replied, reaching for his phone. "I know I can have thirty percent in place by nightfall, including "Numbers" Yuuki, "Hundred Smiles" Frederick, and Chef Yanihara. They never wanted to retire in the first place. By now, they should be sick of being on vacation."

Tsuna carelessly snapped again.

"I'm on it," Yamamoto said, already having his phone in hand. "Within the hour, every headline will say 'Vongola Corp reclaimed by Tenth Generation' or 'Tsunayoshi Awakens'. I'll also send greetings to Don Martelli and her father."

Tsuna snapped.

"I've got Lambo on the phone," Ryohei reported. "He's heading over to Vongola Corp now to start the procedures to transfer power. And he says 'Congratulations', Little Bro. He's been waiting for this."

Tsuna snapped.

"I suppose this involves me," Hibari grumbled. He pulled out his phone and dialed, "Kusakabe, I'll need you to meet me in Italy..."

Tsuna snapped.

"I'm on it," Orinato exclaimed. "Theo says she'll reschedule her appointments, and she's spreading the word to the Venice Row tailors on your behalf. They'll be waiting for you."

"Orinato!" Hotaru spluttered. Orinato blushed a bright red.

"Sorry," he mumbled sheepishly. "I got caught up in the flow."

Tsuna snapped again, simply to see what else would happen.

"Activating Hyper-Stream engines," the co-pilot called from the cockpit. "We'll be at our destination in twenty minutes, Boss."

Tsuna burst out into boisterous laughter at the matching, blank expressions on Chin and Hotaru's faces. He continued laughing as Chin quietly slipped off his Sawada ring and tossed it into Tsuna's waiting hands.

As soon as Tsuna slipped the ring onto his finger, it burst into Sky Flame and the Sawada name disappeared from the Seal, only to be replaced by the original 'Vongola'.

The Guardian rings followed suit, bursting into their respective Flames, although they had one further trick up their sleeve. The Flames flew off the hands of their current owners and raced toward their previous owners. Orinato's Storm ring zipped over to Gokudera's hand, who absently held out his hand to accept it. Sakura's rain ring flew to Yamamoto. Hibird's ring stayed on Hibari's hand and Chrome's ring stayed in place for Mukuro, but Ken's ring returned to Ryohei in a blinding flash of light. Tsuna assumed the Toshi's ring returned to Lambo in the same manner.

This only made Tsuna laugh even harder. As easily as that, Sawada disappeared and Vongola was reborn. Barely able to contain his glee, Tsuna pulled out his own cell phone and dialed the one person he could trust to spread the word through the Mafia on his behalf.

"Hey, Dino," he said in greeting. "You'll never guess what just happened..."

It was good to be back.

* * *

Twenty, almost twenty one, miles away, Xanxus sat in the cockpit of his own jet, watching as Belphegor piloted a shipment of Sawada brats to Italy. Abruptly, for no obvious reason, a trail of goosebumps rose across his back, while his hands trembled with excitement.

Something big was going down. He could feel it.

"Go faster," he ordered.

* * *

Tsuna felt like he was walking on air while Theo worked her... his... her magic on Tsuna's hair, although Theo sighed and clucked enough for three people.

"Oh, honey," she moaned, "I could strangle the person that used such dull scissors on your hair. Just look at these cuts! I wish you had enough time for a conditioning treatment. There's only so much I can do in an hour. You didn't let your mother use that vacuum trimmer again, did you?"

"You should look at his nails," whined one of Theo's subordinates before Tsuna could reply. "He's been biting off his hangnails and just look at these cuticles. I might need a machete to get through them."

"Don't make me talk about his toes," another manly woman commented from the vicinity of Tsuna's feet. "Someone please remind him of the importance of lotion."

"I'm having the same trouble," said the subordinate whipping up the shaving cream for Tsuna's chin. "He's mistreated himself so much that it's hard to decide where to start."

"Don't panic, Boss," Gokudera interjected from the next seat over. His hair had been unbound from his usual pony-tail and draped down to the floor, proving to be longer than the waist-length that it'd always seemed. "At least you won't have to explain things to your wife." Gokudera visibly winced as his stylist placed her first snip at ear-height, revealing a series of earrings that made every woman in the room jealous.

"Or your husband," Yamamoto added from the pedestal where a half dozen tailors measured everything from the angle of his shoulders to the circumference of ankles.

Ryohei just grunted in agreement as he dipped his hands into a treatment of Evidence-B-Gone intended for Mafiosos that used their fists.

Eventually, one by one, Tsuna's Guardians slipped away from their stylists to take advantage of their location. Gokudera headed out first to upgrade his personal supply of dynamite with the latest and greatest offerings. Yamamoto headed out to get a new supply of Micro-hammers and a new sheathe for Shigure Kintoki. Ryohei wanted to get the latest rankings from the Underground ring. Hibari and Chrome hadn't joined them for Theo's, but Tsuna could sense when they joined the growing crowd outside. Hotaru and Chin returned from reporting the change in leadership to the Vendiche. Then, Hotaru's Guardians returned from Pink's, the Fuzzy Biscuit, and Deadly Treasures, where they'd spread the word about Tsuna's return to power.

Soon after, Theo stepped back alongside her subordinates, declaring, "We've done what we can. We'll wait outside while the tailors get to work, but I want you back here as soon as you can. You can't underestimate the damage caused by sunburns and sand."

As they stepped outside and the tailors got to work, Tsuna grumbled a little to himself. He didn't think he was sunburned. Then again, he'd spent the past few years working next to ovens located within a desert. He must have gotten more tanned than he'd thought. It was certainly noticeable when the tailor started draping white over his shoulder. It made him feel like a ganguro.

"I'll take a black suit with a black shirt and a black silk tie. I want the traditional overcoat, so that all eyes to go to the Vongola seal. And I'll need a good pair of dress shoes to match."

While three tailors ran out to get the necessary supplies, Tsuna turned his attention to a waiting assistant holding a tray of cufflinks. Tsuna took his time, picking not only his cufflinks, but also his belt, his socks, underwear, backup weapons, knives, sunglasses, and stud ear-rings.

It took the better part of an hour for the tailors to produce something wearable, and another half-hour to complete the finishing touches after he changed. Yet, it was all worth it when he looked in the mirror. For once in his life, he wore the mantle of Vongola, rather than being swallowed by it. He couldn't complain about Theo's work, either. She'd taken years off his complexion and tamed his hair into a deliberate mess of pure mojo.

Tsuna took a deep breath as he pulled on his gloves and let his Flame rise to reflect in his eyes. After everything he'd been through, including the long road he'd traveled to reach here, Tsuna pitied the fool that tried to stand against him.

Although, first, before he thought about rivals and enemies, he needed show his kids that their Papa could actually be handsome and cool.

Grinning at the thought, he turned, his overcoat swirling around him, and walked out of the underground salon. Most of the group waiting outside began to kneel as they'd apparently planned, but froze halfway down, leaving themselves in an awkward half-crouch that couldn't be comfortable on the knees. Tsuna laughed at the poleaxed expressions on their faces.

"I clean up quite nicely," he said, putting words to everyone's thoughts. No longer was he the middle-aged fogey. The grey streaks that he'd once dyed in his hair, hoping to look more dignified, had been removed to allow his hair to return to it's natural color. The wrinkles around his eyes had been treated with Mafia-grade anti-aging cream, allowing him to return to the appearance of a man in his mid-twenties. And, finally, his suite of fine clothing armored him in a way that kaki shorts and flip-flops couldn't quite emulate.

Vongola the Tenth stood before them. Not "Tsuna" and not "Papa".

"All kneel before Vongola Juudaime," Gokudera barked, his voice ringing through the tunnels of Venice Row. Tsuna raised his eyebrow when more than his own people overcame their surprise and knelt; eighty percent of the shopping Mafioso from other Families, some being former enemies, stopped what they were doing and dropped to one knee. The only ones who didn't kneel were those that ran for the exit, intending to report Tsuna's return to their respective Bosses.

"All hail Vongola Juudaime," Gokudera exclaimed. The roar that answered his words probably could have been heard all the way in America.

Without a word, Tsuna turned, his overcoat once more swirling around him, and headed for the exit. Most Mafioso cleared the path for him, though a few men were crying too much to move, and everyone wanted to shake his hand. It quickly became a procession that embarrassed Tsuna as much as it made his heart swell.

It took twice as long as normal to reach the subway exit, but Gokudera had thought ahead to the necessary preparations. There was a series of cars waiting when the reached street level. One was for Tsuna, Hotaru, Chin, and Gokudera. The bulk of the remaining Guardians piled into two more cars, while Hibari claimed the last car for himself.

As the cars pulled out into traffic and headed for the Vongola estate, Tsuna kept his eyes aimed at the windows. He wasn't focusing on the scenery, though. In his mind, he was already hard at work, predicting the way the Mafia would react to the sudden shift in power, how to manipulate the masses into loving him again, and what steps needed to be taken to help Hotaru and Chin on their path into outer space.

Tsuna absently held out his hand. Gokudera placed a cigarette in it. Tsuna stuck it in his mouth and turned to let Gokudera light it. That was when he finally noticed the tears of joy in Gokudera's eyes, Gokudera's new haircut, and the expressions of disbelief on his heirs' faces.

"You've waited too long for this, old friend," Tsuna said, deciding to deal with Gokudera first. He reached out with one gloved hand to rub the back of Gokudera's bare neck. The stylists had taken off most of the length, leaving him with a cut reminiscent of his youth, though three inches too short in the back.

"I thought it was over," Gokudera replied as he fought back a sob. "I thought we'd wasted our chance. I was always thinking, 'what if I hadn't been such an idiot?' I failed you so many times. But... Boss, I'm not a stupid kid anymore. Things will go differently this time. I swear."

"I know," Tsuna replied with a gentle smile.

It was all that needed to be said and Gokudera knew it. He smoothly lit Tsuna's cigarette and took control of his emotions, returning to the immaculate Right Hand that made other Families jealous of Tsuna's foresight.

"Papa," Hotaru carefully interjected, drawing Tsuna's attention toward his two heirs. "Are you play-acting again? This isn't cosplay. You have to—"

Tsuna silenced her with a raised eyebrow.

"She's right," Chin continued, determined to support his wife. "A make-over alone wouldn't transform you so much. You're purposely..." Chin paused as the direction of his own words hit him.

Tsuna traded his raised eyebrow for a smirk.

"This is why the two of you are still children," Tsuna replied. "A Boss isn't a singular role. Friend, leader, comrade, brother, wise-man, and confidant. At one time or another, a Boss has to become every one of those, and so much more. Today, my Family needs a role model. Tomorrow, they might need me to be an average bachelor. Until you can answer those needs, without losing sight of yourself, you'll continue to stay children. Try thinking of scenarios for yourself. What would you do if, while living in a colony ship, you are given warning about a revolt being planned among the crew? If you come down too hard, you'll only justify the revolt. If you come down too soft, you'll be overthrown as captain. How do you plan to handle the situation so that you can stop the revolt, keep control of the ship, and keep the other passengers on your side? And, remember, you're a thousand miles away from Earth, so you can't call for reinforcements."

Chin and Hotaru stared at him, their faces once more becoming blank with surprise. Tsuna left them to their thoughts, turning his gaze back toward the window, and returned to his musings while he enjoyed a cherry blossom cigarette.

Taking over wouldn't be as easy as he was making it seem. Las Vegas would have to be abandoned and everyone relocated to either Italy or Japan. The Orange Dragons could be left there, however, since it would be a bad idea to leave such a prime hotspot without leadership. Charlie was experienced enough to transform his group into the second generation of the Timberson Family. He'd definitely run the city better than Deter had.

Haru would likely go back to Japan with Hibari, unless Tsuna could figure out an excuse for keeping them in Italy. His mother, father-shadow, and little Tim could be shipped back to Japan. It was probably for the best anyway, so that Tim could have a relatively normal childhood—what was left, anyway.

Actually, the more he though about things, the more he realized that there wasn't much to decide. Tsuna wasn't eighteen anymore, or even twenty-five years old. His Guardians weren't rookies still trying to learn the ropes. The past few years, since reuniting with Hotaru, he'd been slowly consolidating his own power. Of course, that didn't mean he had been front page news, but he hadn't been idle. His new revival as "Vongola the Tenth" wouldn't bother the other Bosses as much as Hotaru and Chin likely assumed. Heck, Dino hadn't even been surprised. He'd only laughed and rolled his eyes at Tsuna's news.

"Gokudera, what's my time-table," Tsuna asked.

"Takeshi is setting up a press conference on the front steps of HQ. He's racing ahead of everyone else so that you won't have to wait. That's expected to take only twenty minutes. There will be two hours to tour the new facility before the Bosses will begin arriving for the Tradition Revival Celebration."

"I didn't know we had a Traditional Revival Celebration."

"Reborn provided me with an itinerary," he replied. "He said he made it after you came back to life for the fifth time. The Celebration will begin once catering arrives and will continue until seven. Fireworks will signal the closing. Thirty minutes after everyone leaves, S.K. will be due to arrive with Memory for the usual bedtime story. Then you'll have an hour to prepare yourself for bed, followed by six hours of sleep. Then, after breakfast, you'll have ten minutes to prepare for your official appearance at Vongola Corp. Would you like me to continue?"

"That's enough for now," Tsuna soothed, trying his best not to smile at the way his heirs became bewildered each time Tsuna showed a bit of his old self. "Is this car equipped with a television?"

"Here, Boss," he said. Gokudera reached over and pressed the roof in front of Tsuna to release an embedded television panel. Without needing to be asked, he switched it to the news and sat back, waiting until Tsuna needed him again.

The television grabbed Tsuna's full attention from the moment he saw Yamamoto, complete with a shaggy caesar haircut. The summary written under the video feed said, "Representative Takeshi Yamamoto announces return of Tsunayoshi Sawada to Power."

"Although Mr. Sawada was born in Japan, there is no question that his ancestral home was, and is, located here in Italy," Yamamoto stated. "It should be no surprise that he has come to miss it. That is to say, he has always felt a certain amount of sorrow over the loss of his ancestral home and has chosen to renew his connection with Italy by rebuilding the home he had lost to fire. Now, to further elaborate, Tsunayoshi Sawada's return to the Family seat should not be construed as a criticism of his daughter or his son-in-law. The only reason they took charge in the first place was because Mr. Sawada was indisposed. Now that he has returned to his rightful place and recovered from the incident that initially separated Mr. Sawada from his Family, it should be considered the obvious outcome that he would once again take up his duties as President of Vongola Corp."

"But Vongola Corp. no longer exists. It was merged with Lioness Unlimited and sold off in pieces. How does Mr. Sawada intend to—"

"The core of Vongola Corporation is still intact," Yamamoto reported. "And they've already agreed to hand over the reins to Mr. Sawada, since they'd be fools to ignore his track record. During the years that Mr. Sawada was President, Vongola Corp. became the leading force in more than a dozen industries. However, it should be noted that Mr. Sawada has already decided that the Vongola Corporation of the future will not be so limited in its endeavors. In matter of fact, I am proud to announce the reason for Chin Lee and Hotaru Lee's willingness to temporarily step down from their leadership positions. Starting in four weeks, Vongola Corporation, backed by Mr. Sawada's personal fortune and unrivaled foresight, will be turning their attention to outer space. That's right, you didn't hear me wrong. Vongola Corporation will be aiming for interplanetary transportation, communication, and successful colonization within the next thirty years, beginning with the first ever, privately owned orbiting vacation Resort."

"We're here, Boss," Gokudera interrupted. He reached out and shut off the television, then carefully checked over Tsuna's appearance. He fixed a few errant hairs, smoothed out Tsuna's overcoat, and dusted the nearly-invisible specks of ash from Tsuna's lap, before finally jumping out of the car, darting around the trunk, and opening Tsuna's door.

Chin and Hotaru continued being speechless, although they did manage to slip out of the car behind him.

The cameras and reporters that turned toward him were easily three times the amount that had ever harassed Hotaru and Chin. The journalists screamed out questions, trying to be first, until their voices grew hoarse. Two camera-men got into a fist-fight over the best position to film from, and the battle of the microphones began long before anyone got within fifty feet.

"You could have given me more warning," Lambo grumbled as he slid into place between Tsuna and the near-rioting media. From the other side, Ryohei kept Tsuna from being flanked, while Gokudera shoved a path through the crowd. Hotaru and Chin brought up the rear, still inexplicably bewildered by the attention their feeble old 'Papa' was getting, though they were safe due to simple expediency. In other words, no one gave a damn about the heirs since Tsuna was the bigger fish they wanted to fry.

"Glad to see you," Yamamoto greeted as he pulled Tsuna onto the small platform erected for the singular purpose of dealing with the media. Tsuna completely ignored both Yamamoto and the reporters, though. He turned his back on them, taking advantage of the view to see the truth of Kiko's report for himself.

Vongola Headquarters gleamed like the fire had been nothing more than a bad dream. The cobblestones of the driveway looked freshly swept and the topiaries looked freshly trimmed. The roof looked freshly tiled and the third window to the left _still_ had that horrid mis-matched brick arch. Closer up, the gate itself perfectly matched his memory, starting from the fleur curves in the wrought iron, all the way down to the automated security system that allowed cars to enter with nothing more than a simple facial scan of the driver. The stone of the restraining wall even matched Tsuna's memory, while the Vongola crest still rested over the front doorway.

The reporters and journalists saw where his attention went and they held their collective breaths for Tsuna's initial response.

"_Sono tornato a casa_," Tsuna whispered in Italian. _ I returned home_.

Tsuna turned to his waiting audience and continued in English, "Thank you for coming. I'd like to start by saying that every man, including myself, is capable of change, simply because we are continually growing, learning, and experiencing new things throughout our lives. Of course, I'm not going to pretend I'm an angel," he quipped, gaining a polite chuckle from the reporters. "But I do want to make it clear that I'm not the same Tsunayoshi Sawada that lived here in the past. I'm certain I could play the youth card and probably get away with it, but I'm not. I made mistakes in the past that had nothing to do with my age. Furthermore, I pissed on my heritage and put myself in a position where I left an immeasurable burden on my eldest s—ahem, daughter. I can't change that past. I can't give away the years I selfishly stole from my family, my supporters, and the men and women on the Vongola Corporation payroll. However, I can make one promise, which is more than I have promised anyone in the past fifteen years. I swear from this day forward, I will dedicate myself to being worthy of my heritage. I will make my ancestors proud. And I will move both the heavens and the earth to create the best future for the next generation. That is all. Thank you."

The experienced reporters and camera-men cleared out quickly, knowing from Tsuna's former reputation that when he said 'that is all', he meant it. For those that thought they could wriggle out further details, Yamamoto stepped up to repeat the information already given. A few inexperienced journalists attempted to get a quote from Hotaru and Chin, but Gokudera played interference while Ryohei played the role of bodyguard, shoving them through the gate and out of reach before they could speak. Tsuna followed close behind them, thanks to a well-timed distraction by Lambo.

Tsuna took the lead up the drive-way, with Hotaru and Chin hesitantly following, only to find Hibari and Mukuro standing side-by-side while they organized the family members that had arrived during Tsuna's speech.

"We came in from the back entrance," Xanxus called out from the formation of Varia members bringing up the rear. Xanxus broke free of the chaos and joined Tsuna as he leisurely strolled toward the front door. "I heard what happened," he said. "You looked good up there. Theo's work?"

Tsuna chuckled and gestured toward the rebuilt Headquarters. "I'm more interested in Finn's work. Can you believe this?"

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it," he admitted. "It makes me wish I'd kept surveillance in the area. Speaking of which, we should get inside. I don't think your brats understand why we're keeping them on the lawn."

"Of course they don't understand," Tsuna said, purposely raising his voice for his children to hear. "I kept them away from Vongola, so there's no way they'd understand the implications of rank. Furthermore, they grew up with Hotaru as Boss, so they've never had any experience in dealing with men like us."

"Ha!" Xanxus barked. "If they had any experience, they would have noticed the four assassination attempts your men have already dealt with."

"I counted five."

"Bullshit. You're counting the camera twice because he threw a dart after your goofball cracked his camera."

"Fine. I'll only count it as four, though it doesn't make that big of a difference. My kids still aren't going to get understand."

"Then why don't you show them? Your man managed to get a skeleton crew in place and most of them have experience-not like the punks your kids recruited."

"I see," Tsuna murmured. Taking another careful look at the Headquarters, he did catch a few glimpses of experienced hands at work. Curtains had been drawn closed to keep the media from penetrating within. The red carpet had been unrolled down the front steps and he saw the tip of one sniper rifle poking out next to a chimney.

Tsuna raised his hand and... snapped his fingers.

The front door flew open and a second carpet, wider and longer than the first, flew out, forcing Tsuna's kids to dodge to the left and right. The carpet, carefully embossed with the Vongola Seal, magically landed an inch in front of Tsuna's feet, with no wrinkles or crinkles to trip over. None of Tsuna's family was given a chance to ask about it, though, because two rows of men, wearing the standard black suit and sunglasses, ran outside to create a walled pathway for Tsuna to safely walk down. Half of them faced outward with rifles at the ready, their tense posture proudly proclaiming their willingness to lay down their lives to protect their Boss. The other half faced inward to greet the man who was no different from a King in their eyes.

"Derrik," Tsuna greeted as he slowly walked forward.

"It's good to have you back, sir," Derrik replied.

"Pierce," Tsuna greeted.

"Sir," he replied.

"Enrico."

"You're a sight for sore eyes, Boss."

"Omaggio."

"The house is safe to enter, sir."

"Bradley."

"Badru sends his regards, Boss."

"Garner."

"Sir."

"Gino."

"Boss."

"Vincinetti."

"Glad you remember me, sir."

Tsuna continued down the line, taking care to greet each one by name. Some, like Vincinetti, had served distantly by filling key roles in public offices. Others, like Gino, had never risen beyond the base ranks of gophers. A rare few, like Derrik, had served him faithfully since his first arrival in Italy. Or, like Enrico, had protected him long before he'd been informed of his heritage.

He memorized every name, silently resolving to promote each man and woman that had rushed to answer Gokudera's call. Such unfaltering loyalty deserved a reward.

"Fuck," Xanxus murmured, somehow making the crude word reflect the awe Tsuna felt when he stopped on the threshold.

The interior of the Vongola Headquarters was everything Tsuna remembered. From the entrance, he could see past the initial Italian-style mud room, beyond the traditional vase of flowers, and down a short corridor with seven doors. The first four doors led to waiting room for the First Response teams: a Butler with a team of errand boys or the Riot Guards complete with a Lawyer on Duty. The next pair of doors led to a couple of small reception rooms designed for two functions: pleasure and business. The last door on the left led to hell. The last door on the right led to a worse hell. And the last door in the center led to the formal Reception Hall.

The familiarity triggered so many memories that it actually frightened Tsuna into a standstill, until Reborn poked his head out of a reception room door. He was dressed with uncommon ease, wearing neither coat or fedora, which made his usual cup of coffee seem somewhat mundane.

"Don't make me smack you, Baka-Tsuna," he warned in a droll tone.

The threat gave him such a nice, fluttery feeling, that it overwrote his nervousness and allowed him to finally walk inside. His men followed behind him, quickly dispersing to their respective duty stations, although Derrik and Enrico fell into place as the silent bodyguards they were trained to be and Bradley took the responsibility of Butler by taking Tsuna's overcoat for him.

Once everyone seemed organized, Gokudera darted ahead to push open the double doors to the Reception Hall to allow Tsuna to continue toward his destination unimpeded. Something was slightly off about the Reception Hall, though. Tsuna paused in an attempt to figure it out, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Wait—

"Gokudera," he said, staring at the elevators lining the north wall. "Didn't the entrance lead to the elevator hub, and then to the Reception Hall?"

"We remodeled thirteen years ago. We had a bit of a security issue with certain female visitors trying to find Hotaru's bedroom."

"I see," Tsuna replied. "I guess that's why something seems off. Hmm... Why don't you get Chin, Hotaru, and their Guardian's settled into the second floor of the East Wing?"

"The Heir's quarters...?" Gokudera asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tsuna shrugged. "They're no longer in a position to need the protection of the Inner Sanctum. And, as my son-in-law so thoughtfully reminded me, I've put too much burden on them. They could use some free time out of the spotlight."

"What about us?"

"That's right," Tsuna murmured. "I forgot that none of you ever saw the real Guardian's quarters. They're in the West Wing. Actually, the entire West Wing is filled with suites intended for you guys, but the Ninth thought it would be more cost-effective to rent them out to people on the run—political refugees, spies, and similar sorts of people in need of a safe house. A few times, they were also used to house kidnap victims. After all, no one would think he had the balls to hide them in his own house."

"I see," Gokudera replied.

"Don't worry," Tsuna said with a light chuckle. "I'll find somewhere else to use as a hide-a-way. The West Wing is all yours."

The growing crowd in the Reception Hall slowly broke apart into three groups. Gokudera led the first group, with a slightly perturbed Hotaru, toward the East Wing. The second group, led by Sangia and Matsu, headed for the West Wing, intending to stake their claims on the available suites. The last group, including the rest of Tsuna's children, headed toward the elevators, probably intending to scout the underground levels and, possibly, claim bedrooms for themselves. This left Tsuna in the company of his bodyguards and the Varia.

"Go join the rest of the Tenth's Guardians in securing the perimeter," Xanxus ordered, clearing out the Varia in the blink of an eye. "They'll keep this place in one piece until the rest of your men arrive."

"Thanks," Tsuna said warmly.

He took his time exploring, seeing no reason to rush since his audience was gone, though his meandering path aimed mostly toward his office. He stepped outside once, going out through the veranda of the men's parlor attached to the Reception Hall, to check out the garden, but first glance promised that the layout hadn't changed from Tsuna's memory. There was still the flower gardens intended to be used by party guests. The outlying pathways provided Tsuna a circular route for training. He couldn't see it from his position, but his intuition told him that the basketball court, tennis courts, and pool were all in the same relative places.

When he stepped back inside the parlor, he loitered for a few moments to check the cigar stash (high quality, but somewhat generic since they were for guest) and he checked the self-service bar for the usual favorites: scotch, whiskey, vodka, and rum. He even went so far as to pour a glass of scotch for Xanxus and a little whiskey for himself.

"To Vongola's Dying Will," Tsuna toasted. Xanxus snorted, but tapped his glass to Tsuna's before pouring the entire glass of liquor down his throat.

"Talk about a Dying Will after you've seen your office," he retorted. Tsuna nodded in agreement. He didn't follow Xanxus' example in guzzling his liquor, preferring to nurse it for the short walk, but he did let Xanxus take the lead through the Manor's corridors. They passed by the formal dining room and through the catering kitchens (the main kitchen being in the East Wing), they skirted around the Guardian Suites, and down a corridor filled with conference rooms, a basic armory, and a Private Parlor that Tsuna didn't remember.

However, at the end of the hall, the corridor widened into a luxurious waiting room lined with chairs and televisions. Tsuna's bodyguards, Derrik and Enrico, walked forward to take their place at either side of the door. It was Derrik who carefully opened the door for him, while Xanxus ushered him inside.

Tsuna's desk, made out of the polished wood Tsuna remembered, stood exactly as he remembered it. The walls were lined with Tsuna's bookshelves, filled with the books Tsuna liked, and the built-in wet-bar was filled to suit Tsuna's tastes. The windows behind his desk were framed by the red, velvet curtains he preferred. The couch was covered in Tsuna's favorite Italian leather. The television was placed exactly where Tsuna' would have placed it. And, as the pièce de résistance, a familiar woman waved on the digital display.

"Hello, Tsuna," Pandora greeted, wearing the French Maid outfit Tsuna had designed for her.

"How-? I thought you were erased," Tsuna gaped.

"I don't know," she replied, her chest bouncing and her skirt fluttering with every word. "The last thing in my memory log is Hotaru's order to broadcast an evacuation message. All the data after that is corrupted until my log shows my consciousness regaining self-awareness today at zero-one-hundred hours. And, for some reason, I was already wearing this visual skin, although I don't have any record of accessing it."

"Hmm," Tsuna murmured to himself. He slowly walked over to his desk and set down his glass of whiskey. Taking his time, he carefully pulled out his chair and stared at it, before finally coming to the decision to sit. "Bring up all your access logs dating from... hmm... Forget that. Bring up all contracts and transactions signed since the initiation of my amnesia. If you need to, link up to the Internet and synchronize your system time."

"I think I've already been updated," she replied. "Would you like those files at your desk or forwarded to the Sanctum?"

"Send it here," he said as he released his Flame. "You don't have to wait on me, Xanxus. I have a lot of work to do, if I'm going to turn Reborn's little coup d'état skit into reality."

"I'm not interested in a tour." Xanxus grinned as he sank into the chair opposite of Tsuna's desk. "The view from here is a shit-load more entertaining."

"In that case, there's a few things I need you to do—"

"It's already done."

"What?" Tsuna paused, disconcerted by the sadistic glee on Xanxus' face.

"The hit-lists. We've already taken care of everyone. Did you have more to add?"

_Finn_, Tsuna thought. _Reborn would have told me._ "No," he replied. "Just do me a favor and forward your lists to me. I want to confirm that Finn didn't overstep himself."

"Oh, like wiping Sawada off the Las Vegas map, relocating your entire bakery here in Italy, sending out invitations to a Christmas Party that Reborn has now transformed into a Revival Party, and telling the Vendiche to set Toshi free?"

Tsuna's heart skipped two beats. Three beats.

"Breathe, brat."

Tsuna took a deep breath.

"REBORN!"


	37. Chapter 37 Interlude: Viva Vongola!

Reborn couldn't be found, which allowed Tsuna to calm down and return to his work. There were a thousand things needing to be done to finalize his return to power. The Sawada members attending Don Girarde needed to be rounded up and installed underground. The Sawada members in Las Vegas were already on planes, according to the CEDEF members with them, Basil specifically. They would all arrive within the next hour, mostly on their own.

He talked to a dozen Bosses personally, most of which were already en route by plane, train, and armored SUV. The caterers had already arrived and a combination of Haru, Hana, and Nana were directing the chaos. Then Hibari checked in to request a sparring match to "check for cavities", which made Tsuna's office audience chuckle. After all, to most of them, Tsuna was still a feeble old Papa. No one had really seen him fight in years, so they thought Hibari wanted to spar for Tsuna's sake rather than himself.

They politely silenced themselves when Tsuna suggested an exhibition match. If his own Family underestimated him, then he would definitely need to show his fighting trim to his fellow Mafiosi.

Once Hibari left, he turned his attention to the armory that was currently empty. A large amount of legal sales would be noticed, so he needed a serious supplier.

"Chin, what's the number of your arms dealer? I don't want to bother Giannini with basic supplies and all my old dealers are either dead or in jail."

"Eh?!" He spluttered from his standing position along the wall between Hotaru and Sakura. "Sure, I can introduce you, but how will you pay him? Our accounts were already overextended to pay for everyone's Christmas bonuses."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow. The bulk of his bakery profits had been going into the Family accounts. Was it possible that Hotaru and Chin had never considered why he had been willing to be so charitable? It hadn't been because they'd overseen the remodeling, considering their 'upgrades' created a power bill that drained up most of the profits.

"Pandora," he absently called out. "Dial Don Giotto Bank and put it on speaker."

"We have a bank?" Hotaru's jaw dropped alongside her husband's.

The phone on Tsuna's desk erupted with a perky female voice, "Thank you for calling the International Bank of Don Giotto, Italian Branch. How may I help you?"

"Janine, is that you? This is Tsunayoshi Sawada," Tsuna said, ignoring his audience for the moment.

"Tsunayoshi!" Her voice took on a noticeably warm tone. "Is that really you? Congratulations on the takeover."

"Thanks, but I'm not making a social call today, Janine. I need the combined balance for some of my accounts."

"Aww," she pouted. "Okay, but you owe me dinner."

"Business before pleasure," he scolded in amusement.

"Which accounts do you need?"

"Let me think. Combine Vongola the Tenth, Papa Maverick, Van Wolfe, and Lazarus Timberson. Actually, add in the balance for the Sir Yoshi von Gola, Black X, and Mr. Orange, too."

"Alright. Give me the security codes one at a time, starting with your personal identification code." Tsuna gave her a series of incredibly long alpha-numeric codes from memory and waited a few moments while she pulled up the files.

Then she told him his account balance.

"P-Papa," Chin gasped as Hotaru latched onto his arm for support. "When did you become a billionaire?"

Tsuna glanced up at him and asked, "Who said I ever stopped? There was a time I couldn't touch my accounts, but the money didn't go anywhere. The only money Hotaru inherited when I died was the Official Vongola Treasury account."

"Why didn't she get the rest of the accounts?" Chin asked.

"Because I wasn't dead and she didn't need it." Tsuna gave him a look telling him that he'd asked a stupid question, then went back to his work. "Janine, I'm afraid I'm going to make you work today. I'm having Pandora send you a list of the mother-support accounts. The ones with a star next to it needs to be left alone since they're still alive. The rest needs to be consolidated into my Vongola account."

"Your private treasury or your personal checking account?"

"My personal checking," he replied. "And please make certain Gokudera is still authorized to use both the official and private Vongola treasury accounts. After that, I need all the accounts I gave you earlier consolidated under my treasury account. I also need all my other accounts, excluding my private ODE account and the mother-support accounts, transferred into an R&D account with access available to Vongola the Eleventh. And I'll need the balance for that. You can round it off."

"The balance will be about one point one billion American dollars," she said.

Tsuna glanced up at his heirs. "There's your space station budget."

"Do you need anything else, Tsunayoshi?" Janine asked.

"I'd take a kiss, but I'll have to wait until we have dinner," he said. Janine giggled like a schoolgirl until Tsuna said his farewells and hung up.

He didn't dare to look up at his family, knowing they'd only tease him for the flirting. Instead, he focused on his work.

According to Pandora, Finn had created a wonderful underground infirmary for them to use, but the transferred supplies from the American base would only cover a quarter of the potential residents—the American members and the American students, the Italian students, plus Tonno's Family, Hotaru's Family, his own Family, and everyone else he might have forgotten.

He certainly needed more supplies and that went for more than medical supplies. They needed everything from helicopters down to toilet-paper for the bathrooms, because he refused to downsize his Family.

….His really, really big Family.

The thought made his chest soar with joy while he continued shuffling paperwork. A basket of muffins needed to be sent to his neighbors. He needed Yamamoto to schedule a few interviews so he could clarify the reasons for his takeover and create buzz about the space station. They could never get enough good publicity. His bases around the world could stay sold since their designs were outdated, but he needed to get some representatives in position while new bases were built. The only exception would be Namimori.

A meaty hand slapped down onto the center of his desk, interrupting him from reaching for his phone. Tsuna looked up, surprised to see his audience had dwindled down to Chin, who was quietly sitting in a chair where he could watch over Tsuna's shoulder with ease, and Xanxus, who lounged across Tsuna's couch for a nap. That was not including Ore and the rest of the Orange Dragons that filled the bulk of his office.

_I really need to hire a secretary, _he thought.

"You're not getting rid of us," Charlie said as Ore pulled his hand back. They'd all dressed carefully, though their chosen outfits made Tsuna nostalgic for his life as innocent Suoh. In particular, Charlie wore his father's camouflage jacket, making it very hard for Tsuna to keep from smiling.

He buried his desire to be friendly, knowing he needed to cut ties with them. The usual arguments flashed through Tsuna's mind, only to be answered by his faith in his friends. They wouldn't abandon him without a good reason, something more than 'it's dangerous' or 'you have Las Vegas to worry about'. After all, they'd already uprooted themselves once to follow him. If they weren't willing to stay behind, he couldn't make them.

"It will be different here," he warned. "I can't promise to keep you together the way Chin did. As a matter of fact, I can assure you that the Orange Dragons would be disbanded and none of you would be able to lead a team for a minimum of five years. Charlie, you would go to Gokudera's team. Gigi, I'd want you to help Yamamoto. Ore, you and Ollie would go to Ryohei. Leo and Eric would go to Lambo's team. And I can't begin to tell you where Mike, Veronica, and the rest will end up. Also, you should know that I'll be Vongola the Tenth. Not Papa. Not Lazarus. Not Suoh. And not your friend. I'll be your Boss and you would be my subordinates. If you screw up, I can't play favorites. If you do something wrong, you'll get a warning. If you repeat your mistakes or betray me, you'll get punished. And if you force my hand, I'll have to kill you."

Their faces grew pale. Tsuna raised his hand, commanding silence before anyone could speak. "Take your time and really think about it. Ask yourself why you would want to become one of my dogs and think about whether you could truly stomach having to lick my feet. Because that's what it would take to stay here. If you don't believe me, I can call in one of my subordinates to prove it." He smiled, trying to lighten the heavy mood created by his words, though it didn't make much of an effect. His friends, including his step-son, stared at him as if he were a stranger. "There's no rush. For now, go enjoy the party. I'll join y-"

"Do it." Cassandra stepped out of Ore's shadow with her arms crossed. She looked angry and disgusted, probably believing he wasn't capable of treating someone so callously. Or maybe she believed no one would demean themselves in such a way. And such soft thinking would be true of his kids, but Tsuna knew how far he could push his subordinates. Gokudera wasn't the only fanatic in his arsenal.

"Very well," he replied. Reaching across his desk, he pushed a button to summon his bodyguards. The door flew open as they rushed to answer the call, but they calmed themselves when they saw Tsuna sitting calmly at his desk. "Derrik," he said. "Come here. Enrico can handle the door by himself for a moment."

Enrico went back to his post while Derrik walked forward with his head held high. He had no idea what to expect when Tsuna stood and walked around to lean against the front of his desk, but he was loyal. He would wait until he died from starvation if that's what Tsuna wanted.

"Get on all fours and lick the dirt off my shoes," he ordered, using a pointed look to gesture to his new shoes. Derrik blinked twice, understandably surprised, then dropped down to the floor and proceeded to prove to the Orange Dragons that joining the Vongola Family meant total submission. His friends' expression grew horrified as Derrik's used his tongue, but it wasn't enough. Tsuna could still see the disbelief in their hearts. They, like most of Tsuna's offspring, still didn't understand what it really meant for Tsuna to return to his throne.

"Derrik," Tsuna murmured. He wrapped his heart in ice and painted a mask of boredom over his face. Derrik looked up, trusting that there was a purpose behind anything Tsuna would ask of him.

"Crawl around to my chair, then pull down your pants and bend over my desk." Derrik's face burned red at the humiliation, but he crawled. When he made it around the desk to Tsuna's chair, he stood and began to unbelt his pants.

Tsuna held up a hand as a silent order to wait. Derrik froze like a rabbit before a hawk. Tsuna looked at his former friends, carefully absorbing their horror, their embarrassment, and their growing disgust.

It would be very easy to make that disgust turn to hatred. He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling, wondering whether it would be better that way. _No_, he decided rather quickly. Where it counted, he knew they loved him. They just needed to understand that the position of 'Vongola the Tenth' wasn't the same as the leader of a street gang. It wasn't even the same as a city-based Mafia Boss. Vongola the Tenth was a world-level Mafioso. He couldn't afford friends, afford to make exceptions, or afford less than absolute control.

"Would you like Derrik to show you some more?" Tsuna tilted his head back down and let his gaze sweep across the small crowd. He forced his lip to curl with distaste like a high-society brat asked to kiss a beggar. "I could use a good fuck," he said crudely. "Or maybe one of you would like to take his place?"

"Papa," Cassandra whispered. Her anger had disappeared, but she still didn't understand her position. "You wouldn't—"

"That's Vongola the Tenth to you," he said. "And I can, and would, do anything I damn well please. You think, because you've seen me break a few heads together and commit a few crimes, that you've seen me at my worst. Or maybe you think—"

"Enough," Xanxus interrupted. The Orange Dragons turned in unison to see Xanxus sitting up on Tsuna's couch, rubbing his forehead like he was trying to erase a memory. "I can't stand this shitty-ass drama. Tsuna, don't waste your time on this bullshit. I'll handle it while you go greet your guests. Pandora, as soon as he's gone, access Vongola Decimo's personnel file and display interrogation file zero-zero-one. Start from the beginning and keep going until they understand the difference that a few memories can make."

"I'll need Vongola Decimo's authorization for that," she said.

Tsuna clenched his eyes shut, unable to suppress the pang that came with foreknowledge, and softly nodded to give his permission. He waved for Derrik to follow, then walked out of his office with surprising calm. For a moment, before Derrik shut the door behind him, he heard a voice he could still recognize. It was the voice of the mole from the Wilde Family, whom Tsuna had tortured to get information about Jack, a former friend-turned-assassin. Tsuna could still recall how messy that particular interrogation had been, considering it'd been his first hands-on experience, and he pitied his friends for having to watch. But Xanxus was right. It was the best way to make them understand.

"Derrik," he mumbled to the man quietly following behind him. "I'm sorry I had to put you through that. They were looking down on Vongola, so I had to show them the difference between them and you."

"You don't have to apologize to me, sir," Derrik replied. "If you don't mind me saying so, I feel honored. You've never tested me before this, so I sometimes wondered whether you trusted me. You know, since you've never sent me on any serious missions."

"I never felt the need to test you," Tsuna replied. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and glanced back at his earnest-while bodyguard. "You work out in the gym for three hours every morning and two hours before bed. You train with Ryohei regularly and you strictly adhere to the diet Sakura prescribed for maximum strength. On your days off, you usually pick up your daughter from your ex-wife and take her ice skating for six hours, even though it makes the guys in the gym tease you about sequins and pirouettes. You have a goldfish named Bananas and a cat named PJ. And you like to have a nightcap of V Special with Lime before bed. Does that about cover it?"

"S-Sir?"

"I'm the one that feels honored," Tsuna said with a wide grin. "In another Family, you could be a top-ranking hitman with wealth, women, and the finest luxuries a Boss could offer. And don't try to tell me that you haven't received offers, because I know better. Yet, instead of going somewhere else where you could build a reputation and gain fame, you choose to protect my door—day in and day out, I rarely ask you to do anything else. And you want to know why? It's because, other than my Guardians, you are one of the few people who I could trust to fight with me against an enemy with the strength to penetrate so deeply into our defenses. You are, with absolutely no mockery, Vongola's strongest secret weapon."

Derrik's face glowed red and, next to him, Enrico raised his eyebrow in consideration for his newly assigned partner.

Satisfied that he'd successfully communicated his feelings, Tsuna started to head for the Reception Hall, but stopped again when he saw Gokudera coming to meet him.

"Boss," he said, "I was just coming to let you know that we're ready to start."

"Good. What do you need me to do?"

* * *

Trumpets announced Tsuna's entrance into the Reception Hall, but he didn't waste time waiting for everyone to look his way. He marched down the red carpet laid out for him, eager to get to the gold-wrought throne centered on a small, embellished dais in the middle of the room. Naturally, Gokudera followed at his right side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming," he said as he stepped onto the raised dais and turned to face his guests. Without raising his voice, Tsuna's words echoed through the resulting silence, into the far corners of the Reception Hall. Every face was turned toward him—and the Flame on his head. And every breath was held in wait to witness Vongola the Tenth's legendary strength and wisdom.

Tsuna didn't meet their gazes. He put his full attention to pulling on the wrist of his gloves, ensuring they were on tight and ready for usage. When that was done, he fixed the cuffs of his sleeves, wanting to look his best in his new suit.

"I'm afraid we can't start the party just yet," he said as he smoothed down his black shirt and tie. He'd forgotten his jacket in his office and he'd skipped the traditional over-coat in the overcrowded room. Not that he needed it. "I'm aware that the revival of Vongola has awakened the ire of people who I will do the favor of not naming. Four assassination attempts in the past three hours have made that abundantly clear. However, I find all this sneaking around very tiresome. You're not very good at it."

A low murmur rose from the guests as everyone glanced around themselves for a traitor. No one was above suspicion, making the nearby gathering of Tsuna's children a little discomfited when they realized they were being treated like everyone else.

"However," Tsuna continued before anyone could get too riled up. "I'm in a very giving mood. Therefore, Hayato, I want you to tell everyone else to stand down. For the next five minutes, I will personally handle all attacks."

"Y-Yes, sir," Gokudera replied. He didn't look too happy, but he obeyed by joining the crowd with his watching wife and son.

Tsuna looked left and right, spreading his arms open in invitation. "Come," he taunted. "This is your best chance to succeed in your mission. Don't tell me that you've lost your nerve. I'll tell you what: if you attack in the next ten seconds, I won't interrogate you to find out who sent you. You can't ask for a more fair—"

It happened far too quickly for the guests to follow, though it was slow motion to him. A dagger flew at him from the right. With two fingers, he caught it out of the air and snapped it back toward its owner at double the speed. A man lunged for him from the front, back, and left side. The one in the front rammed into the bottom of his foot and stopped as if he'd hit a brick wall. Tsuna reached out for the one coming from the left side, wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, and used his own momentum to drive his face into the ground. With his free hand, he grabbed the remaining man coming from the rear by the hair and yanked hard enough to flip him through the air, over the throne, and down onto his back at Tsuna's feet

As the very first assassin realized there was a knife in his chest and fell, the second wave hit. This time, it was one man with a taser, two men with dart guns, and three with swordsmen. A finger flick sent the taser prongs back toward its wielder, making the assassin electrocute himself when he pushed the trigger. The dart-blowers were a little harder to deal with since they timed their attacks with the sword-wielders' attacks, but a little patience and careful dodging allowed him to find the right opening to return the darts to their owners.

Tsuna dived into the fray with the swordsmen. He jumped over a low sweep and darted into number one's guard to ram the base of his palm into the man's chin. He back-flipped over number two's attempted strike in his blind spot, then pinwheeled his legs to kick the fool in his temple. Using the momentum like a street-dancer, Tsuna spun back upright with the perfect positioning to catch the last swordsman's blade with one hand and slug him across the face with the other.

As that assassin skidded across the floor, Tsuna felt the onset of boredom. He looked left and right, hoping for more assassins to show themselves, though it appeared that he'd already driven fear into the rest. No one else joined the fray.

"Papa," Gillian called from where he knelt next to the first assassin. "H-He's dead."

Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him. Of course the assassin was dead. They were all dead. Only a fool would have left an assassin alive to make another attempt. Although, Tsuna knew it was the first time that most of his kids had seen him kill. They were likely being a little shocked by his ability, but they'd have to get over it... or they could cut ties with him.

Since Vongola the Tenth would accept either choice, as long as they didn't try to stand in his way, Tsuna sighed to himself, predicting that he'd remain bored for the next four and a half minutes, and leisurely settled into his throne to wait... and wait... and wait.

The guests grew tense as the seconds slowly passed. The few people who dared to speak—mostly guest Bosses and their direct subordinates—kept their conversations short and hushed. The only exception was the small commotion next to the huddle of Tsuna's kids. Tsuna smirked, not needing to look to know the cause. His Flame told him everything, though he wanted to wait a little longer before forcing the cause to reveal herself.

For now, he continued to wait. To keep his impatience from showing, he leisurely snapped his fingers. Gokudera immediately went to work, directing a squad of men into carrying away the corpses for disposal. Tsuna momentarily stopped the pair of Mafiosi with the first corpse, taking a moment to pull the dagger from the man's heart before letting them continue to head outside through the veranda doors in the men's parlor.

He had no intention to use the dagger. He simply played with it to pass the time by pressing the tip into the armrest of his throne and attempting to balance it like a toy top. For some reason, this had the effect of silencing even the most hardcore and confident Bosses. The guests closest to Tsuna even went so far as to hold their breaths, while those standing at the far walls stood on tip-toe to better see each of Tsuna's most innocuous actions.

"Hayato~" Tsuna abruptly called out, regaining his Storm Guardian's undivided attention. "Are the five minutes up?"

Gokudera glanced at his watch. "Ten seconds left, Boss."

"I see. Well, when the five minutes are up, please deal with the remaining assassins who were foolish enough to release killing intent in my presence. I'm feeling forgiving, so you can overlook the others."

"Yes, sir."

No one moved in the remaining ten seconds out of fear that they'd be wrongfully accused of being an escaping assassin. Most of the guests didn't see the moment Gokudera's hand moved from his pocket, although they heard the explosions over their heads. While all eyes tracked the fresh corpses that fell from the ceiling, Gokudera dived into the crowd, snatching up one of the assassin's fallen daggers on his way to coldly slash the throat of a tiny, plain man in a white suit. A few women standing nearby let out strangled cries as the man collapsed, until his jacket fell open to reveal a belt filled with dynamite. Then, like everyone else worthy enough to be invited to this particular party, they silenced themselves.

"Damn copycat." Gokudera spat on the assassin's corpse. He quickly returned to Tsuna's throne where he took his rightful place at Tsuna's right side. In the watching crowd, Sangia—beautiful as ever with her platinum, ankle-length hair—rolled her eyes at her husband. Tsuna couldn't really blame her. As he took his place next to Tsuna's throne, Gokudera's flushed, overly pleased expression could be easily mistaken as the byproduct of perverted masochism.

On the other hand, Gokudera's son, Elario, looked a little pale, even as he glared at Tsuna and raised his chin in challenge. _Too naïve_, Tsuna thought. Even though Elario was already a Mafioso, Tsuna was fairly certain he'd never—ever—seen his father get his hands dirty. And, apparently, he had no idea that Gokudera's complete loyalty was something pride-worthy, rather than something shameful.

"Hayato," Tsuna pouted. "I think your son is angry with me."

"Would you like me to correct his attitude?" Gokudera replied instantly. He even went so far as to reach into his jacket for dynamite, which instantly turned his son's anger into surprise and even a little fear.

"No, I don't think that will be necessary." This time, Tsuna stared directly at Elario, meeting his gaze and holding it until the young man truly understood who was in control.

"Lambo," Tsuna continued when Elario finally broke eye-contact, "Do you think you could do something about the mood? It's woefully quiet in here for a party."

Lambo—the same old Lambo with his shaggy hair, lazy eye, and raw-hide coat—stepped into the empty space in front of Tsuna's throne, reached into his coat, and... pulled out a pair of Maracas.

"They call me Limbo Lambo." His tone was dead serious, sending a wave of quiet snorts and surprised snickers through the nearest onlookers.

"I think it's too soon for that," Tsuna said. Lambo nodded and put the Maracas back into his coat. In their place, he pulled out a pair of nose-glasses and a cigar.

Tapping the cigar like he was doing stand-up comedy, he said, "How about we have a little pun?" The snickers turned into chuckles.

"Don't make me strangle you," Tsuna growled playfully. Lambo nodded, still keeping a serious demeanor, put the props back and pulled out a too-long, green rubber balloon.

Tsuna held up his hand to stop him before he tried to blow it up. "Wait. Just... wait. How many joke props and party tricks do you have in there?"

"A magician never reveals his secret, Decimo." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at him. Lambo opened up his coat again, glanced inside, and said, "I don't know. I haven't mastered Gokudera-aniki's hide-away technique, so I keep loosing stuff. Oh~! Here's something good."

"If you pull out a pair of rabbits and a top hat, I'm going to be upset," Tsuna warned.

"It's better than that," Lambo promised. Tsuna wanted to groan at the first flash of purple, but he decided to allow it. The current Lambo was strong enough to deal with any situation he might transport into. And, as much as Tsuna didn't want to admit it, he wouldn't mind a glimpse from the future.

If only...

If only, the combined force of Reborn and Finn hadn't decided to take that moment to drop-kick the poor Bovino before he could finish pulling out his Ten-Year-Bazooka, Tsuna might have actually gotten that glimpse. As it was, Tsuna could only smirk at the way Lambo was flattened beside their feet.

Finn pulled on the collar of his newest costume—a too-tight, pleather suit that covered him from neck to toe—and acted as if he'd merely walked through the front door. "Hello again, Decimo."

Next to him, Reborn snorted. "Is that going to be your catchphrase...? 'Hello, again'...?"

"No," Finn countered, "I have no need of a catchphrase. I'll leave silly catchphrases like 'Ciaossu' to you, dear Uncle."

"Don't underestimate the power of a catchphrase," Reborn replied, absently kicking Lambo to the side and out of their way. "Marketing affects more than you might think."

"I can't argue if you're that stubborn about it. Should we try this again, then?" Reborn and Finn both paused and turned their heads toward Tsuna with exact synchronicity, making Tsuna wonder if they'd practiced the timing.

"Ciaossu," they greeted. Tsuna's guests burst into applause as if it were a planned show, though Tsuna's intuition hinted that it was merely the Arcobelano pair's natural grace.

"I'm very happy to see the two of you," Tsuna said. He absently raised his hand to command silence. Half a second later, his voice was once again echoing into the far corners of the room. "But, is there some reason you decided to interrupt my Guardian's performance?"

"He was getting on my nerves," they said in perfect harmony. At that, even Tsuna was forced to let out a chuckle.

"In that case, why don't we return to the scheduled itinerary? Unless either of you have any objections...?" Reborn shrugged and Finn yawned. "Right," Tsuna said, mostly to himself since the pair were trying a little too hard to act uninterested. "Hayato," Tsuna continued, turning once more to his Right Hand. "What's next?"

"The reconfirmation of loyalty, Boss." Gokudera glowed with joy. Tsuna carefully kept himself from looking at his Right Hand, terrified to know exactly how much pleasure he received each time he was called upon.

"Ah. Very good." Tsuna straightened up a little in his throne and raised his voice. "I invite Basilicum of the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia to make himself apparent."

The crowd to Tsuna's left parted a little to allow Basil to emerge. The years had been kind to him. He'd gained inches in height, allowing him to look like an actual adult in his suit, though his limbs remained slightly too thin and delicate. It didn't help that his straight hair had been allowed to grow down to his shoulders, giving him the appearance of a host at a night club—though Tsuna pitied the fool that mistook Basil for one.

"Good evening, Vongola Decimo," Basil greeted with a formal bow. Flanking him, two newer members of CEDEF acted as escorts—one was the short and muscular Vanderhoff, the other was a tall and chubby stranger.

"Good evening, old friend," Tsuna warmly replied. "You have stood beside me during many hard times. I could fill up most of the night with tales of how you have sacrificed yourself to keep Vongola strong, though I would have to kill all those who listened. Since I know neither of us would want such meaningless deaths on our conscience, I will simply ask: Can I still count on the support and wisdom of the Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia? And, more to the point, can I still count on you to act as my External Advisor and my Second-in-Command during times of crisis? Furthermore, will you help me choose my heir?"

The guests buzzed over the last question, putting a crooked smile on Basil's face. Tsuna kept his eyes locked on Basil's, though he watched out of his peripheral vision as his children reacted with dropped jaws and wide eyes. The assumption was that Chin and Hotaru had merely stepped down to the position of heir. However, Vongola the Tenth didn't like the way that made him look, since it made him look like he was only in power because a child willed it. He couldn't that sort of mistake go uncorrected.

"I'm not certain how much wisdom I could offer to a person so cunning," Basil replied, pitching his voice to quell the rising agitation in the room. "But my loyalty remains with CEDEF, my fealty remains with Vongola, and my friendship remains with you. This will not change, so long as your loyalty remains with Vongola, your fealty remains with CEDEF, and your friendship remains with me. Take what you will from that."

"I could not ask for more." Tsuna took a deep breath and let it out slowly, feeling a little bit of the burden lift from his shoulders. It wasn't a lot, and most of it returned when his Flame warned him that the Orange Dragons had slipped into the crowd, but it helped to know that Basil would be there for him. Basil had witnessed all his prior transgressions, so he would be the best choice as insurance to keep the past from being repeated.

"In return," Tsuna added, "Let me give an oath, for all to hear and you to witness, that I swear my life to Vongola. I give my heart to Vongola's ancestors, so I may understand the path they have walked. I give my soul to Vongola's Dying Will, so I can protect everything it was, is, and will be. And I pledge my body, my blood, and very breath to the men and women who have entrusted me with their lives. I will never again falter in my duty to my people nor will I bow before any enemy that threatens the peace of our lives. If I should knowingly betray that, may the Vendiche cut out my tongue and torment me in their darkest prison until the day my spirit is released from this world."

"I cannot accept that oath, Decimo," Basil immediately replied. "The Vongola Ring of the Sky has already claimed thee and everything that is yours, so oaths are meaningless and self-determined repercussions are pointless. Furthermore, thou shalt not fall, since it is not only your Dying Will that will protect Vongola. It is the Dying Will of every man and woman who will swear fidelity unto thee. Take heart, friend. You will never stand alone against any enemy. And should you feel in need of rest, every hand sworn to Vongola will reach out to hold you up. The Sky shall never fall, so long as Vongola is made of more than one man."

Tsuna burst out in quiet laughter, feeling the weight on his shoulders lighten until he felt like he could float. "Then," he said with a wide smile, "Please, come advise me on which hands to accept for such an important task."

Basil smiled and gave another, more relaxed bow in acceptance of the request. As his men faded into the crowd, Basil walked forward to take his place at Tsuna's left side, placing himself at a comfortable distance where whispered advice would be heard without actually stepping onto the throne's dais.

Satisfied that his second-in-command was assigned, Tsuna glanced up at his Right Hand.

Gokudera didn't need a verbal cue. He stepped around to kneel down before Tsuna's throne and he practically pounced when Tsuna held out his hand for the traditional kiss of submission. He was so earnest about it, though, that Tsuna let Gokudera have his moment. To encourage him, he even went so far as to reached out and affectionately ruffle the back of his Right Hand's hair.

Unfortunately, Gokudera's expression when he raised his head was worse than the blushing, perverted masochism from before. It was worse than the glow of satisfaction. Now, he had the expression of an innocent kid in a robot factory—he was so excited and so happy that his face had frozen into a mask of pure joy.

Tsuna had to cover his mouth with his free hand to keep from laughing at the poor man.

"Me next!" Yamamoto exclaimed. Tsuna didn't see what shadow he detached from, nor did he care. Yamamoto provided a much-needed distraction as Gokudera returned to his standing position beside Tsuna's throne.

Behind him, a line formed, creating a formal procession of men and women wanting to swear themselves to Vongola. Ryohei came forward after Yamamoto, followed by a Lambo, Shamal, and Bianchi. Then came Moretti the Murdered, Derrik the Gatekeeper, Strongest Nanny Lanchia, Hundred Smiles Frederick, and Numbers Yuuki. Though, they all cleared out of the way when Hibari walked down the red carpet to Tsuna's throne.

Tsuna continued to cover his mouth, rather than let Hibari see his smile.

"Sawada," he greeted.

"Hibari," Tsuna replied. "Will your pride keep you from doing what you know you must? Or do you intend to wait until I've defeated you in battle?"

"I won't kneel." He raised an eyebrow over Tsuna's audacity. However, before Tsuna could attempt to bring him into the fold with wordplay, Hibari raised up his hand to show off his Cloud Ring and added, "If I remember correctly, this is an all-access pass to Vongola."

"It is," Tsuna confirmed.

"I see." With no further ado, Hibari turned and headed through the crowd toward the Men's Parlor. Tsuna tried not to smile too much at his retreating back. It was true he hadn't knelt, but like Basil had phrased it, the Ring had already claimed him, so any oath he could make would be meaningless. It was enough that he didn't remove the ring from his hand.

"Next," Tsuna ordered, gesturing for Sakura to step forward.

There were several more interruptions as the procession continued. Mukuro created a stir when he, Ken, and Chikusa escorted Chrome forward to kiss the Vongola ring. Xanxus nearly trampled three people when he came forward on behalf of the Varia...and the Varia nearly slaughtered a dozen people when the chaste kiss caused the Flame on Tsuna's head to momentarily triple in size.

It didn't help that the next person in line was Haru. Tsuna pulled his hand away and took a moment to look into her eyes. She stared back at him with the flames of determination daring him to refuse her. Tsuna chuckled and let her do what she wanted, to the surprise of their speechless children.

After she stepped aside, next came Hana Sasagawa, Matsu Yamamoto, Yoshi Yamamoto the Maverick, and Sangia Gokudera. Elario Gokudera stepped up beside his mother, having already come to terms with the power of Vongola the Tenth.

Then came some of the lesser known Vongola—Edward Turney, Black Badge Takahashi and Mamma's Boy Frederick (not to be confused with Hundred Smiles Frederick). Gokudera's team members also took their turns—Cadenza, Fortissimo, Omaggio, Marcata, Fermata, Legato, Staccato, and Tremolo. Being a spy, Caesura would come to him in private.

The loyal members of Vongola Corporation, who had lost their jobs during Hotaru's reign, came forward. Tsuna took a moment to promise each that they'd return to power. Then came a few surprises in the form of Cheri, Aster, and Magnolia of the Duka Clan. All three wore simple suits and their Sanctuary masks, but Tsuna recognized them.

As Cheri knelt, Tsuna's hyper-intuition provided him an explanation for her presence.

"_It's too peaceful down here," she grumbled at Badru, King of the Vampires. _

His hyper-intuition continued as Aster, now tall, lithe, with long hair braided into a Van Wolfe tail, and tea-shades hiding his blue eyes, knelt down before him and leaned forward to kiss the Vongola ring.

_"Thee will be my heir, little giraffe," Badru said with a wide smile. "Thy blood had gotten strong since I claimed thee, but thee still does not have confidence in the world above. Thee should go to little tiger and learn what he might teach. Do not be jealous of him. Little tiger is a treasure to me, but thou are my crown. Without thee, I am a powerless knave."_

Then Magnolia took his place and Tsuna's hyper-intuition shouted.

_"I want to see my family!"_

"Magnolia," Tsuna whispered as she lifted her head from his ring.

Other than the reassurances to his former Corporate employees, it was the first words he'd spoken since the procession began. No matter how distracted his guests had gotten or how their attention had wandered, every ear heard his words and every face turned back toward him to better absorb his wisdom.

"Magnolia," he said. "I have kept silent, even though your part of the world went through such upheaval. There were times when I thought I would go mad, wishing I could utter even the smallest clue. Must I continue to keep your secret, or may I offer introductions?"

"Please, introduce me," she replied. "His Highness said it would be permitted. And he said I could stay here if you accepted me." Her shoulders shook with the effort to control herself, and Tsuna couldn't blame her. Tears formed in his own eyes at the thought of reuniting her with her family.

"Sangia-! Elario-!" He called out. As they stepped forward, Tsuna stood and grabbed his Right Hand's arm. He yanked him forward to stand with his family, then said to Magnolia, "This is Hayato Gokudera, Sangia Gokudera, and Elario Gokudera."

"H-Hello," Gokudera greeted on behalf of his wife and son. "B-Boss, who is-?"

Tsuna grinned and stepped behind Magnolia so he could watch Sangia's face as he reached around to slowly pulled off Magnolia's mask.

"OH~!" Sangia shouted in instant recognition. "Oh my god! You're supposed to be dead!" Magnolia grabbed Tsuna's wrist, fearing that she was about to be rejected, but she needn't have worried. Sangia hesitated only for a moment, before finally throwing her arms around her mother. Her expression was everything Tsuna could have wanted-though she didn't cry. Sangia wasn't the type to cry and Magnolia cried enough for both of them. Instead, over Magnolia's shoulder, she stared at Tsuna with wide eyes that asked how he'd done it.

Gokudera and Elario were simply confused, so Tsuna leaned over and explained, "Magnolia is Sangia's mother who was supposed to have been killed by an assassin contracted out by Sangia's father, the former Don Kuneri."

"The situation sounds familiar," Gokudera groaned.

"Yes, except your father actually love your mother and never would have contracted a hitman to kill her," Tsuna replied. "In Magnolia's case, she was meant to die, but the assassin took pity on her and gave her the option to transform into a vampire. That's why she looks so young."

"G-Great," Gokudera said in a lackluster tone. "It was bad enough that my sister-in-law was a Mafia Boss, but now I have to deal with a blood-sucking mother-in-law."

Tsuna chuckled, sympathizing with his pain. "Why don't you take Sangia, her mother, and Elario to one of the reception rooms for some privacy? There's still quite a few people needing to kiss my ring, so you won't miss anything."

And so it proved. Even after Tsuna assumed his throne and Yamamoto stepped up to temporarily protect Tsuna's right flank, the procession continued in relative tranquility. Someone had the intelligence to send waiters into the crowd with snacks and champagne, though none of it reached Tsuna. He was too busy making eye contact with each of his kneeling subordinates to ensure they knew he cared about their loyalty.

There was Giannini the Weapon's Tuner, Gears the mechanic, Dr. Ericka, Miss Theo Poppy, then came Mayor Leiha of Rehab Island with her escort of Antonio and Ferbie. The world renown Pianist Nichol with his sister Wayra. Then came the non-humans, Ginger, Tan, and Chopper. With him came Kiyoshi in his Jesse disguise, along with Houston, Andy, Jim, and Ray. And Tonno.

"Him," Basil whispered as Gokudera switched out with Yamamoto again.

"What?" Tsuna glanced over at Basil, then back at Tonno, then back at Basil while silence descended again. Then it hit him. "I see!" Twisting his hand around to hold Tonno's chin in his palm, he looked into his son's expressionless face and smiled. "You're right, Basil. The first time I chose, Hotaru was the only one with my Flame. But now it's different. We've rewound the clock and there's no reason Tonno shouldn't be considered a candidate for heir."

"Papa-!" Kiko yelped as the bulk of Tsuna's kids, excluding Gregory and Gillian, looked toward Hotaru.

Hotaru didn't look back. She was too busy being a fireball that sped past Chin's outstretched arms and screeched across the Reception hall toward Tsuna.

"Papa! You can't!" Hotaru stopped a foot away from Tsuna's face to collect her Flame into a solid body. The result, as Hotaru had been attempting to hide since the beginning of the party, was the hovering, five-year-old male form that he'd originally been born into. He was even wearing his original little suit with a baby bowtie. Tsuna's grin widened. Hotaru was too upset to remember that he'd reverted, so the hand propped on his little hip and his angrily pointed finger made him too adorable. Tsuna's hands shook from the effort it took to hold himself back from hugging the little tyke.

"I'm Vongola the Eleventh, Papa!" Hotaru's voice came out in a childish whine, forcing most of the guests to look away rather than laugh in his face. "I worked hard and I did my job. It's not fair if you give it to Tonno."

"Why?" Tsuna asked, cutting through Hotaru's tantrum. "You are going to Mars with Chin. God forbid you die during the trip, but it could happen. You could get stranded there. I could die and it might take weeks for the information to reach you. I pray I live for a hundred years and I see the day that the journey to Mars is nothing more than an overnight trip, but it's bad business to plan for the best. For now, while you and Chin focus on opening the route to other planets, it only makes sense that I need to train a successor capable of focusing his strength and wisdom on behalf of Earth's Vongola. It is even possible that I will decide it is in Vongola's best interests to keep you and Chin focused forward, by not distracting you with Vongola's day-to-day management. Therefore, Tonno and, yes, Ieyasu, you come here, too."

Ieyasu froze in place as every eye turned toward him. Beside him, his secret boyfriend Bernard, turned pale as the blood rushed out of his face. Thankfully, Ryohei stepped in to help by grabbing Ieyasu's arm and dragging him to the throne.

Tsuna took a moment to really look at the three young men who held the Sky Flame hidden within their bodies.

Tonno was technically the oldest and he looked nearly identical to Tsuna, even down to his black suit, and only his black hair gave him away. Tonno bore scars on the flesh hiding under his shirt, in his heart, and in his mind, but he'd grown strong since accepting Ray the scalawag into his life. Tonno was capable of learning from his mistakes and growing even stronger. His Flame of Wrath could be controlled. His only weakness was first contact with new people who didn't understand that he wasn't actually glaring at them.

Hotaru was the first child to be part of the Family. She was part Salamander, thanks to her "pretty-much-dead experience" prior to birth, which meant she would be ageless until the day she decided to join their ancestors beyond Limbo. Her form was mutable, giving her a decided edge in healing, disguising herself, and self-expression. Even as he watched, she realized that she'd turned into a baby. She puckered her lips in frustration and burst into Flame. When she reformed, she was once again a dark-haired, slender woman in a dress that left very little to the imagination. Her face and the style of her hair made Tsuna feel like he was looking in a mirror, though the expressions that flashed across her face made it clear that they were two different people.

Then there was Ieyasu, who looked rather discomfited to be included in such a high-caliber group. With his blond hair and square face, Ieyasu looked like he'd received more genes from Iemitsu than Tsuna, though Tsuna could see Kyoko in his eyes. Tsuna could wish that he'd also gotten Iemitsu's strength, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Ieyasu was a rather remarkable young man in his own circles, being both a highly paid restaurant critic and the manager of the tiny restaurant where his boyfriend worked as head chef. He took after Vongola the Fourth in many respects. He had a good head on his shoulders and he wasn't afraid to throw a few proverbial punches when it could lead to improvement. He had very few supporters beyond his siblings, but that could be fixed. With a little training and a lot of luck, Ieyasu had the qualities necessary to become a very fine Boss. And even if he wasn't chosen to become a Boss, it wouldn't hurt him to get stronger and gain more friends.

"Yes. You three will do rather nicely," Tsuna finally murmured. Glancing around at his guests, he added in a louder voice, "As of now, I proclaim that these three will be candidates to be Vongola the Eleventh. My successor will be chosen—"

"Wait!" Ieyasu finally shouted, bringing the growing excitement in the room to a crashing halt. "Dad, you can't do this. I..." He blushed. "I can't be Vongola the Eleventh. My Flame is all wrong and I'm weak and I get sick easy..." His blush deepened. "Dammit! I'm gay, okay?! I've been living with Bernard for three years now and I'm not giving him up!"

"You're gay," Tsuna repeated with deadly calm. Ieyasu's blush disappeared and his face turned slightly green. Tsuna knew exactly what he was thinking. He'd just realized that he'd just told his Papa—a man known for over-reacting when it came to his children—that he was seeing someone. "And you've been living with someone for three years...? Who is this man... this Bernard?"

"He... ah... He's... um..."

"I'm right here," Bernard said, stepping out of the crowd with surprising courage. After all, he'd already seen Tsuna kill someone, yet he still showed himself? Interesting. He even dared to approach Tsuna's throne to stand beside the now-silently-panicking Ieyasu. "Sir," he said, speaking directly to Tsuna. "I've never met you before today, but I've been friends with your kids for more than fifteen years. I've been in love with Ieyasu for most of that time and he's finally mine. I don't want to be disrespectful, but you're going to have to kill me before I'll let you take him away from me."

"You know I could actually kill you," Tsuna stated. "No one here would be able to save you."

"I know," he confirmed. "I've had fifteen years to think about it."

"Think some more," Tsuna advised. "Ieyasu is not as weak as he claims. I've seen the Sky Flame within him. With a little training, he will be able to stand up to any of his elder siblings. As for his relationship with you, I see no reason that his preferences should keep him from being a candidate. We now live in an era where the Family line can be continued using science, rather than sex. Besides, Tonno is a gay dandere and Hotaru is a shape-shifting hermaphrodite." Tsuna ignored the choking noises and embarrassed coughs from the people around him. "These things do not matter to me. Vongola will be led by the person who proves themselves the wisest, the strongest, and the most capable of protecting this Family."

Tsuna took a deep breath and stared at each of his candidates in turn, before adding, "That also means it might be none of you. It might be Chin. The blood of Vongola now runs through him. It might be Hotaru's daughter Memory, should she be of age to be considered before I die. And, I should not have to remind anyone that I am neither too old nor too infirm to continue fathering children for many years to come." A few blushes arose from that statement, but his point was made. "Reborn—"

"I'll take this one," Reborn said, appearing behind Ieyasu to lay his hands on the young man's shoulders. Tsuna smiled as Ieyasu shrieked a little in surprise over the sudden invasion of his personal space.

"I can take this one," Finn added, appearing beside Tonno. Finn didn't try to touch him—he didn't need physical contact to connect with Tonno. Instead, he matched him glare for glare, initiating a staring contest that continued even after Tsuna waved for his sons to be taken away by their new tutors.

"Hotaru—" Tsuna added, pointing for his son-turned-daughter to rejoin her husband. Once the area in front of his throne was emptied, he cleared his throat a little to ensure he still had everyone's attention, and said, "While we're on the topic, I'd like Lanchia to step forward."

Every eye turned to the farthest corner of the room and the crowd parted to give the tattooed man a clear path to Tsuna's throne. Tsuna gave him credit for not losing his wits. He calmly walked down the available pathway and knelt with both knees on the ground, then plowed his forehead into the floor.

"Considering you've already kissed my ring, I suppose that's the least you should do," Tsuna commented lazily. "How long have you been sleeping with my daughter, Lanchia?"

"I'm not apologizing, Boss," Lanchia blurted. "I'm asking for your blessing! I'd like to propose to Arianna, sir."

"Oh," Tsuna said. "In that case, go for it."

"Sir...?" Lanchia replied as he raised his head in confusion. "I thought..."

"What's the problem?" Tsuna grinned, taking quite a bit of pleasure from teasing his soon-to-be son-in-law. "I might seem like a tyrant when it comes to my children, but I've always had their best interests in mind. I could think of no one more worthy of my daughter than you, Lanchia. The question was always whether you believed yourself to be worthy. If you had closed your eyes and your heart out of guilt, I would have eviscerated you. Since you haven't... go, shoo. I believe Arianna plans to strangle you for me."

"Y-Yes, sir."

As Lanchia left to get strangled, Tsuna glanced over at the rest of his children. "Hell, might as well deal with all of it," he said. "Kaida, come here. Bring your family with you." Tsuna could hear her quiet groan, but she obeyed by stepping out of the crowd and dragging along her somewhat burly and unshaven husband, who was holding their surprisingly big son.

"Papa." For a moment, Tsuna was struck by how much she looked like her mother. She had Haru's hair and her eyes and her nose. If only she hadn't gotten Tsuna's mouth and chin, she could have been mistaken for a twin sister. "This is my husband, Honey, and our son," she introduced.

"What is your son's name?" Tsuna asked with a smile for the way the toddler began waving at all of Tsuna's guests.

"That's... ah... um... well..." Tsuna raised an eyebrow at his daughter. Why did they all stammer in the exact same way when they thought he wasn't going to like what they had to say?

"We named him Moonshine," Honey carelessly said as he tugged the collar of his newly acquired gray business suit.

"M-Moonshine," Tsuna repeated. "You named my grandson 'Moonshine'?"

"Honey was raised by bears," Kaida blurted. "We named him Moonshine after the glow of the moon, not the other thing. It's actually a really sweet story. You see. We met under a full moon. I was out scouting the area for clay deposits. For my sculpting, you know. And these guys attacked me. I think they were kidnappers. I ran deeper into the mountains where their vehicles couldn't follow. But they followed on foot. I thought I was a goner when they caught me, but Honey saved me. He fought them off and killed the leader with his bare hands and then Mama Bear—"

"Mama Bear?"

"Yes, mama bear is the bear that raised him," she said with a furious nod. "She came along and Honey put me on her back and they carried me to their cave—"

"Cave," Tsuna repeated.

"Yes," she said. "Don't underestimate him, though. He's actually really smart and... well..."

"I was taught," he said, speaking up for himself when Kaida began to lose confidence. "I know how to talk and read and figure numbers. Before Mama adopted me, I had Grandpappy. He wouldn't let me go to school and he said I couldn't go into town, but he taught me and he brought me books to learn from. I was in a bad way after he died, cause I thought it was still bad to go into town, but Mama Bear found me and took care of me."

"It was nice there with Honey and Mama Bear," Kaida continued. "I didn't want to come back. So... I didn't. Eventually, I talked him into going down into town long enough for us to get properly married. When the priest heard Honey's story, he tracked down his birth records and confirmed his real name so he could claim his inheritance, which is how we could afford to build our house up in the mountains. It's a gorgeous place to live, Papa. We hunt and fish and grow most of everything we need to survive. I barter my pottery for whatever we can't find in the forest and..."

"And there's only one reason we left there to come here," Honey added while Kaida tried to cover his mouth with a too-small hand. "Wife said people would come and hurt the forest if we didn't. She said that you'd send them, so I wanted to give fair warning. I kill trespassers. I kill poachers. And I'll kill anyone that tries to hurt my family."

Tsuna met his gaze and held it, taking his measure of his daughter's husband. The man meant what he said. Tsuna could see it in his eyes that he was willing and able to kill. Anyone who mistook him for a bumbling fool would have a nasty surprise. He also had a wildness to him that was very charming, and just enough sweetness drizzled over his Tarzan-like personality to keep him civilized.

"I like you," Tsuna declared.

"I'm still not sure about you," he replied.

"That makes me like you even more." Tsuna grinned. "May I hold my grandson?"

"That's up to him," was the surprising response. With no warning except Kaida's groan, Honey put his son down to stand on his own feet and squatted down next to him. "That's your Grandpappy," he said to his son. "Go give him a hug."

"Fire hot!" the boy exclaimed. "Don't wanna owie."

Tsuna chuckled and his Guardians read his mind. Gokudera turned toward the guests, broadening himself as a wall between a potential threat and his Boss. Yamamoto mirrored him on the left side, inserting himself between Tsuna and Basil, who slipped into the crowd to get out of the line of fire. In a flash, Ryohei appeared at Tsuna's back while Chrome's presence was felt by the illusion of blooming sakura that appeared over his head.

As Lambo stepped up to act as a protective escort to Moonshine, Tsuna closed his eyes and carefully lowered his Flame. He didn't turn it off entirely, being too afraid of the backlash from having it out for so long, but he lowered it until he thought Moonshine wouldn't be able to see it.

"Meat!"

Tsuna opened his eyes just as Moonshine grabbed Lambo's leg and expertly jabbed him in the back of the knee to make his leg buckle. Lambo tried to compensate with his good leg, but the kid jumped over to repeat his attack. Lambo crashed to the floor, giving Moonshine the chance to swarm on top of him and grab his two golden horns.

"Kill it, Pa!"

Honey roared in laughter.

"Come on!" Moonshine urged. Lambo reached up to grab the boy. Moonshine kicked his left hand away, dodged his right, and punched him square in the nose. Then he grabbed his horns again to hold Lambo down. "Pa! He's gonna get away!"

Kaida hid her face in her hands as Honey gave one final laugh and said, "Boy, get over here! That ain't no bull! That's one of your Grandpappy's friends, so let him go." Moonshine let go of Lambo's horns and scrambled to his feet. He looked up at his father, then his mother. Finally, he looked over to Tsuna.

"I'm twoo," he said, holding up three fingers.

"Nice try," Tsuna replied with a chuckle. "You're five and you're probably smarter than most teenagers. You don't have to pretend around me. I'm proud of you. That was an amazing take-down. Did your father teach you?"

"A little," Moonshine replied with the first hints of a cocky grin. "Ma says you could pluck the whiskers off a lion before he even knew you were there. That true?"

Tsuna couldn't ignore the challenge. With a puff of Flame through his gloves, he boosted himself to the boy in half a blink. His Guardians, skilled as they were, followed a quarter-blink behind him. Though, to Moonshine, it was probably as if everyone teleported into place. His eyes grew wide and he looked up at Tsuna with unbiased hero-worship.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

"Maybe," Tsuna replied. "For now, where's my hug?"

In a single bound, Moonshine literally jumped into his arms. Tsuna laughed as the boy fearlessly wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed his cheek, trying his best to get on Tsuna's good side so he might have a chance to learn the trick.

"Ma!" He called out as Tsuna crooked his arm to give Moonshine a place to sit, since the boy was too self-aware to be held like a baby. "Ma! Can I stay with Grandpappy until he teaches me how to move like that?"

"I can teach you right now," Tsuna said before Kaida could refuse. Carrying the boy over to his throne, he sat down with Moonshine on his lap. He held up his hand like he was doing a parlor trick, then snapped his fingers at the same time he created a small Delving Flame. Moonshine giggled and clapped with innocent joy.

"Papa..." Kaida murmured.

"Don't worry," Tsuna soothed, glancing up at her as Moonshine grew entranced with the Flame. "I'd cut off my arm before I'd let him come to harm."

Before she could argue, he looked back down at Moonshine and smiled. The boy's eyes were starting to droop due to having the comforting warmth of Tsuna's Flame so near. Tsuna slowly brought it closer and closer until he could gently touch it to Moonshine's forehead.

Tsuna dove into his mind, bypassing his surface thoughts and carefully digging deep to the source of Moonshine's beautiful, orange Flame. It was burning strong... too strong. It was his Flame that gave him the strength to take down an adult and it was his Flame that made him so quick-witted, but he wasn't ready for it. So, Tsuna did what was necessary to protect the boy from himself... and protect him from the lurking threat of Black Flames. The Horsemen had already returned so many times when he'd believed them to be gone. There was no sense in taking chances when a few moments of concentration could protect his grandchild.

Through the Delving Flame, Tsuna spun a fine net of Sky Flame around Moonshine's Flame. He spun another net on top of that. And again. He layered a hundred invisible webs to protect and dampen the output of Moonshine's Flame. The result looked much like a volcano trying to explode out of a spider's cocoon, but it was effective. The walls of Moonshine's mind that was raw and sensitive from the heat of his Flame were finally allowed a reprieve. It would take a bit longer for his metabolism to slow down to the speed of his body, but it would happen. He'd have a chance to build muscle and add bulk, which he couldn't have done while his body had been supercharged.

As an apology for taking away his secret weapon, Tsuna left behind the memory of his own daily exercise routine. He also left a small map in his head so that, should the day ever come when he reached the limits of a normal human and he still wanted to be faster or stronger, he would know how to find the Vongola Headquarters.

It was a relief to know that his grandchild would have a way to return, even if Kaida and Honey didn't want to let him. It was a relief to know his precious Sky Flame would be hidden from watching eyes, though a hard enough shock from Moonshine's own Flame could rip off Tsuna's protections. Most of all, it was a relief to know that Vongola's Sky Flame had been passed down to someone who could be raised far away from the mechanization of Mafia politics.

Tsuna opened his eyes and pulled the Delving Flame away from Moonshine's sleeping head. "He'll be fine," he said, seeing his daughter's wide eyes and Honey's slightly angry expression. "He had multiple Flames acting in overdrive," he lied. "That is why he was strong and fast enough to momentarily knock down Lambo. And that's why he's able to match wits with adults. I went in and calmed things down a little. You shouldn't notice a difference immediately. He won't lose any speed or strength or smarts. He just won't improve so rapidly or easily anymore."

"W-Why would you do that?" Honey asked. "He was fine—"

"No, he wasn't," Tsuna interrupted. "Think of it like a bear not being allowed to hibernate. In time, he would have weakened and died. All I've done is to put him into hibernation until the day comes that his gifts will not harm him. And, before you decide to get upset that I didn't ask first, you should know that Vongola the Ninth did the same thing to me when I was Moonshine's age. And I did the same thing to my own children."

Tsuna glanced at the grouping of his kids and sighed a little at their reactions. Gillian, Gregory, Arianna, Leonard, Morrigan, Katie, and Kiko looked unsurprised since they'd already removed the blocks on their Flame. Daisuke and Keiji blinked with matching, owlish expressions, having felt their coming loose, but not knowing what was happening. Bridget stubbornly looked to the side, having already removed her block, but angry at Tsuna for putting it into place. Moriko, Kaida, Joseph, and Armande looked completely befuddled since they had no clue what Tsuna was talking about. They'd never questioned why their Flames were so inefficient.

"Kaida, you should know something," Tsuna continued. Then he paused. At this point, there was nothing else she needed to hear other than, "You have made a good life for yourself and I wish you nothing but happiness."

She smiled with a brightness that would have made Kyoko proud and replied, "Thanks, Papa." Tsuna carefully kept his emotions in check as she retrieved her sleeping son and retreated back into the crowd. There was a very good chance that he'd never see her again, yet he couldn't stop her. She deserved to be happy.

Though, he would have to apologize to Dino later for letting Kaida hide her marriage for so long. Luca would be heartbroken, but he'd just have to fall in love with someone else. Tsuna had the perfect person in mind, which made him decide to air out all of Vongola's dirty sheets. Public or not, some things needed to be dealt with immediately.

"Katie and Elario to the front, please."

"Boss...?" Gokudera whispered, slightly concerned that his son was being called out.

"How much do you trust me, Hayato?" He whispered back. Gokudera's answer needed no words to verbalize and no glance to confirm, leaving Tsuna with carte blanche to do what was needed to the young pair that stepped forward.

Elario Gokudera had his parents' silvery white hair and wore a three-piece suit. The woman hanging on his arm, Katie Sawada, had her dirt-brown hair wrapped in a bun and wore a fluttery red dress that she'd designed for herself. They looked like a very cute couple—to everyone except Tsuna. He only saw a young man afraid to disappoint his father and a young woman who didn't want to lose her only excuse to see Luca Cavallone.

"Hell, Maverick, you get up here, too," Tsuna added, waving his hand to beckon the man. "And, Cavallone the Tenth, may I please borrow your son for a few minutes?"

Luca looked bewildered when Dino pushed him forward, but he accepted the request with grace. The blond-haired young man politely pulled off his cowboy hat and used it to dust off his boots, then held it behind his back so his tuxedo would allow him to blend in next to Elario and Katie. On the other hand, Maverick was visibly shaken over the sudden attention. His pink dreadlocks, the sword on his back, and black Mafia-grade battle suit marked him as an elite, battle-hungry fighter. He wasn't the type to be seen with the 'above ground' Mafioso like Elario, a civilian like Katie, or a Boss like Luca.

"Right, I'll make this fast," Tsuna said with a grin. "Luca, I sincerely apologize about Kaida. Over a year ago, your father talked to me on your behalf and I intended to get her opinion on the idea of marriage, but I'm afraid she doesn't come home very often and I didn't know she'd eloped. On the other hand, this could prove to be the best outcome for you, since we both know you only considered Kaida because she never underestimated you." Tsuna held up his hand to stop him from responding. "Katie, dear, please dump Elario and try dating Luca instead. I know he's younger than you, but he's a better match. As for you, Elario, if you continue using my daughter so that no one will know you're gay, I'll personally string you up by your toes. Your father loves you and, since he's dated a man before, he would be a hypocrite if he berated you for following your heart. Maverick, grow a pair and kidnap Elario while you have the chance. It's time for both of you to learn how to be happy. Luca, feel free to kidnap my daughter while I'm distracted. Her protests to the contrary, she'll fall in love with you for doing it. Here, I'll even look the other way to make it easier."

Tsuna pointedly looked back at his Right Hand man.

"What are you waiting for?" Gokudera shouted with neither a blush nor a spark of anger. He was perfectly calm and the sparkles in his eyes suggested that he was relieved that someone finally told his son what he needed to hear. "Go! The Tenth doesn't have any more time to waste on fools!"

Tsuna turned his head back with just the right timing to see the back of Elario's head where Maverick had thrown him over his shoulder, and a fluttering sleeve of Katie's arm wrapped around Luca's body, as they disappeared into the Men's Parlor. From there, they'd head out to the terrace and disappear into the party raging outside—a continuation of the indoor party, since all of Tsuna's guests and all of his Family couldn't fit indoors at the same time.

"Let me see," Tsuna said, turning his head to the remainder of his children. "Bridget, I heard you're back with that Ryan fellow. I'm glad you found someone who won't give up easily. Try not to play too hard with him. Riko, I know you enjoy your art, but you should try dating someone 3-dimensional. At least once. For me...? Joseph, let Doctor Sakura check our your knee tomorrow."

Tsuna pressed his lips together as he glanced over the rest. Daisuke and Keiji were in healthy competition. Gillian just returned from prison, so he was still re-adjusting. Leonard was still two-faced, but Armande didn't look like he was suffering for it. As long as Leonard didn't drag him down the road toward incest, and as long as Armande wasn't complaining, he could leave them alone for a bit longer.

That only left Kiko and Mori-Mori, the two girls in love with Finn. Kiko had fallen for him at first sight, but was fiercely pretending otherwise due to self-preservation instinct. Mori-Mori had fallen for him at first sight and was willing to fight for him, but she was spinning her wheels because she had no clue how to correctly assert herself. Both were being completely ignored by the man, who apparently wanted to distance himself as far away from them as possible.

He needed more time to think before he tried influencing the situation there.

"Where are we on the itinerary, Gokudera?" Tsuna asked. The rest of his kids, those he hadn't called upon, let out a combined sigh of relief.

The procession continued as Charlie of the Orange Dragons stepped forward and knelt to offer his loyalty.


	38. Chapter 38 Interlude: The Golden Child

Authors notes: Double Upload.

I wasn't able to get everything that I promised to write into these two chapters. Chapter 39 was originally much longer, but a plothole forced me to cut half of it. I've decided NOT to re-write those parts and put them in, even though that means you guys won't get to see the things I promised at the end of chapter 37 (old version).

Hopefully, what I've managed to complete will still quench your appetite, since it all has bearing on the future of the story.

Hopefully, you guys won't think I've been eaten by a yaoi-fangirl, either. I truly questioned whether to upload these chapters as-is, but I figured that you guys have followed me this far... so you should know most things in my stories have reasons beyond fangirl couple-shipping.

And, hopefully, I've done my job to entertain. Only you can say if I succeeded.

* * *

Maverick grimaced at Elario's silence as he carried the pitiful man through the Men's Parlor, past the refreshment tables, beyond the Mafioso gathered around the giant televisions broadcasting the events inside the manor, through the instrumental quartet set up by the fountain, and into the rose gardens.

In his eyes, Elario truly was the most pitiful man in the world. He'd spent so many years fighting to become a Mafioso despite his father's disapproval. He'd worked hard to become strong, eventually finding acceptance as Luca's Sun Guardian, although the older generations continued to underestimate him. He'd cultivated his intelligence as the Secretary in charge of Don Vongole Academy and he'd always been vigilant toward opportunities to increase his reputation.

Maybe Papa had overlooked that? It wasn't that Elario was gay. He'd planned to marry Katie and do the one thing his father hadn't—gain entrance into the family rather than the Family. His hope had been to finally make the great Hurricane Hayato, Right Hand Man of the legendary Vongola the Tenth, do something more than criticize his son.

But that would never happen now. Even worse, Papa Tsuna had told Elario the one thing Maverick had been trying to keep from him**:** that his father had once been intimate with a man. According to Maverick's own father, who'd been honest with him when asked about his first love, it'd been during their younger days when they were having difficulty transforming from simple civilians into hitmen for the Vongola Family. At the time, they hadn't known who to trust outside their close-knit group, so they'd turned to each other for comfort.

Maverick knew his father looked back at those times as the folly of youth, and he'd always thought Mr. Gokudera would keep that particular series of rendezvous a secret. If he'd imagined that it would be unburied in such a public forum, he would have warned Elario ahead of time. It had to be devastating.

Seeing an exit from the garden, Maverick jumped over one of the manicured bushes to enter the grove of trees covering sector six of the Vongola estate. At the center of the sector was a glass sculpture of a winged man that had somehow been fused to the ground in a meadow where nothing would grow. Maverick didn't carry Elario so deep into the grove, though. When he could no longer hear the noise of the party, he jerked to an abrupt stop.

Maverick bent over, intending to set Elario on the ground, but Elario chose that moment to come to his senses. He firmly planted his feet on the ground and rammed his fist into the back of his kidnapper's head. Maverick didn't bother to wince in pain, nor did he grimace at the way Elario began pacing like a walking tea-kettle. He simply smiled and waited for the unavoidable explosion.

"What the fuck?" Elario's crude words sounded odd due to his angelic tone of voice. "Is this some kind of joke you planned with the Tenth? How could you do this to me? After all that work, now I'm going to be a fucking laughingstock. Do you have any idea what's going to happen now? My reputation is ruined. Everyone is going to think I'm just another of Papa's fag Mafiosos. I wouldn't be surprised if Luca disowned me. Think about it. The Cavallones are horse-breeders. They're as traditional as they come. Even if Papa and Dino are friends, it's not the same as being told one of his own Family members is gay. They're going to kill me for soiling their reputation. And I'm not even gay!"

"I love you."

"And what was that about Dad dating a guy?" Elario continued as he smoothed down the front of his three-piece suit. "That has to be a lie. Dad is a prude. I mean, I might be able to see it if Papa Tsuna was the guy, but even that is pushing it. Think about it. Papa has Xanxus. As cool as Dad is, there's no way he could compete. But don't take that the wrong way. I'm not gay. I really don't know where Papa got that. I've been completely loyal to Katie."

"There's so many things I've been afraid to tell you," Maverick said as he carefully pulled off his gloves.

"Speaking of Katie, how could she abandon me so easily? As soon as Papa mentioned that she should date Luca, she let go of my arm. She practically pounced on Luca. How could she do that? I treated her right. I went to the ballet with her and I took her to the opera. I took her to the movies and I bought her everything she wanted. I thought we were good together. She never refused to hold my hand or accept my kisses. Okay, I'll admit that I could have pushed harder to get her in bed, but she was always tired from working. I thought I was being considerate."

"Paralyzing Peppermint." With a single touch, he turned an ancient, towering olive tree into a giant stick of peppermint. The scent permeated the area within seconds, paralyzing any animal unfortunate enough to have a nose. That included Elario, who fell to the ground as the effects reached his single-minded little brain.

"Let me start over," Maverick said, still smiling down at his childhood friend. "I love you. There's so many things I've been afraid to tell you. You're currently being affected by one of those things. You see, because I love you, my special abilities started going wonky around you. In the past, I could only created baked treats like gingerbread and muffins. Then I realized I could make Candy... Poisoned Candy, to be specific."

Maverick push Elario onto his back with the toe of his boot. Elario didn't look too pleased over the change in position. He stared up with wide eyes and lips parted in disbelief. He almost acted as if he were being attacked, but he should know better. After all, he was being loved.

"It's because of you. For a long time, I tried denying it to myself. I didn't want to be gay, because you're right. I'm just another fag in Papa's Family now. More importantly, my parents are both gay. If I became gay too, what might people say? They'd say my parents screwed me up. They'd look down their noses at Dad and Daddy, and I didn't want that. But then I finally realized that my parents don't have anything to do with it. I'm defective, and it doesn't matter if I deny it or accept it. It won't change anything because I can't stop myself from loving you."

Maverick placed a foot on either side of Elario's chest and dropped down to his knees to push a lock of silver hair out of Elario's face. "Do you remember the first time you told me about a girl you liked? The next morning, you went home with ten pounds of strawberry gummies. That was the first time I used my Poisoned Candy skill. I'm sorry I've been hiding it from you, but I was afraid that you'd hate me. You might remember all those times that you got sick after eating over at my house. And there was the times I poisoned the girls you liked, though it's not like I did it intentionally. It was you that kept making me jealous."

His smile widened as his fingers traced the outline of Elario's face down to the curve of his neck. It was so slender. His hands could wrap around it so easily. With the slightest, most gentle squeeze, he could feel Elario's heartbeat pounding in his hands.

"Why do you keep betraying me?" he asked as Elario's eyes began bulging. "You should have paid more attention. I was always right there beside you. Every time you cried about your father, it was on my shoulder you cried on. Every time you needed to get stronger, it was me that helped train you. Every time you needed a place to rest, it was my sword that guarded you. I took care of you. I made certain that every threat was eliminated before it could get near you and I never asked for anything in return. But once. Just once, I wanted you to notice me. Acknowledge me. You should have seen that I needed someone, too. You can't just use me, then expect me to stand by while—"

Maverick threw up his guard just as a body rammed into him at full speed. As he skidded across the ground, the Paralyzing Peppermint stick exploded into a fine dust that evaporated into nothing. He didn't try to replace it. He didn't even try to get up. He simply laid on the ground, staring up at the evening sky overhead, and tried to keep the smile on his face.

"Shit, he's not breathing." Uncle Ryohei's gruff voice rang through Maverick's ears and settled on his heart like a Ten-Ton Hammer. He couldn't react. Maybe it was because of guilt or maybe it was because of Xanxus' foot on his chest. He didn't care which, but he wished it would kill him. He wanted to die. There was no way he could live another day without going completely insane.

It didn't help when he heard Elario sucking on air and coughing from sudden resuscitation. Now, the worst possible outcome would come true. Elario would have to choose between loving a man or creating an enemy. Maverick refused to give him any other option. If he tried to 'forgive and forget', Maverick swore he would put all of his meager skill into capturing him and putting him through the worst tortures in the book. 'Forgetting' was one thing that couldn't be allowed.

Xanxus must have sensed his thoughts because the foot on his chest pressed down, leaving him wheezing when his lungs weren't allowed to expand.

"Looks like Tsuna was right again," Xanxus said. His face was turned toward Elario rather than Maverick. "So which is it going to be, brat? Are you going to keep pretending that you don't see anything? Or will you take responsibility?"

"For what?" Elario's words were taut and scratchy and not angelic at all. For Maverick, it felt like he'd committed more of a crime than murder would have been. He'd ruined Elario's pure voice.

"Are you fucking stupid? No, don't answer that. I'm going to assume that you're a fucking idiot for allowing things to progress this far, so let me make it nice and simple. Your childhood friend can't decide whether he wants to fuck you or kill you. That's why your choices are to be fucked by him or never see him again. Pick one. And, so help me, if you say you don't understand, I'll shoot you myself."

The resulting silence said more than enough.

Just as Maverick could have predicted, Elario couldn't choose. No, Maverick amended. Elario didn't _want_ to choose. He was probably trying to think of some way that he could keep his childhood friend while also keeping things platonic. Elario really, really, really wasn't gay. If he'd possessed the smallest inclination, the decision should have been easy after Papa's staged drama in the Reception Hall.

"Hell," Xanxus spat. He glanced down at Maverick, but Maverick couldn't meet his eyes. In his heart, he'd already known how Elario would react. That's why he'd decided just to kill him. Things would have been so much easier that way. "Ryohei, drag that sack of shit out of here and go tell Tonno what happened. He's probably going to be pissed at me, but I can't let Maverick return to the standard rotation. Is that okay with you, kid? I could use a Cloud Guardian and you look like you could use an easy way out."

"Wait—!" Elario shouted as Ryohei grabbed his collar and began dragging him off. Maverick clenched his eyes shut to erase the tears that formed. He'd dreamed of so many ways this could have ended, but his dreams hadn't come true. Instead, his worst nightmare had become reality.

"If you join me, you'll get to kill and torture as many people as you want," Xanxus added.

"Maverick!" Elario screamed across the growing distance between them. "I made up my mind! We can work something out! Damnit! Let me go, Uncle Ryohei!"

"Papa knew this would happen," Maverick mumbled to no one in particular. He felt like saying it aloud might make it easier to accept. "Papa said what he said to push me over the edge. It was the only way to save me. Even though I knew Elario would never accept me, I couldn't stop myself from hoping and waiting. And everything got so twisted." He winced as he heard Elario's voice calling out for him again. "I wanted to push him away so I would stop hurting, at the same time I was terrified of losing him. I loved him, but I came to hate him because I loved him. I... What do I do, Xanxus? How do I make him stay away from me when I can't stop myself from wanting to be near him?"

"Attempted murder is usually enough," Xanxus replied as he removed his foot from Maverick's chest. "Give the scumbag a few days to realize how close he came to dying. If he still has the guts to approach you after that, string him up for the birds. That's one of the perks of being a Varia. As long as he survives, the Family will forgive you no matter how sadistic you become."

"I haven't agreed to join." He slowly sat up and dusted the boot-print off his chest.

"Do you think you can refuse?" Xanxus gave him a cruel grin and rested his hands on his holstered X-Guns. "It's where you belong. Shitheads like Elario wouldn't know the meaning of pain and hardship if it bit him on the ass, but we're different. We know pain and suffering and we've faced the brink of insanity so many times that the line doesn't exist anymore."

"Sounds like fun, but I'm not in the habit of trading one bad situation for something worse. And going from Papa's best Snatcher to your Cloud Guardian sounds like pure hell. And why me? Why would you hand the power of a Guardian to someone half your age? What are you planning?"

"If you're curious, why don't you join and find out?"

"How about you tell me before I decide to say 'screw it' and skip town? Papa could always use another traveling freelancer like Shamal."

"Try it, if you think it'll work," Xanxus replied. "But it won't. Within six months, your ass will go back to stalking Elario and you'll probably kill him before the year is out. You won't be able to control it. " The blunt statement made Maverick pause, mostly because it was pure, unvarnished truth. Distance wouldn't be enough to protect Elario.

"Tsuna really wasn't kidding when he wrote your profile," Xanxus added. He gestured for Maverick to follow and summarily walked away. Maverick considered the option of ignoring the invitation, but curiosity got the better of him. If the Tenth took it upon himself to write a profile and give it to Xanxus, he wanted to know what was in it and why.

They didn't go very far. They went back out of sector six, across the hedges into the garden, and to the fountain now teaming with couples dancing to music from the instrumental quartet. Maverick froze under the amount of attention that landed on him. It was as if everyone knew exactly what had happened and had gathered to soak up details through the back of their heads, because they all looked at him without looking directly at him. The only exception was the very intent Storm Guardian watching openly from the other side of the patio.

All at once, Maverick was hit with the sudden realization of what he'd done. He'd tried to kill _Elario_. He'd tried to kill his best friend in the world, a guy who was more Family than a brother and more important than his own life. No matter what his intentions had been, he shouldn't have strangled him.

_Wait. He should have strangled him. The only way to scare Elario away had been to do something that would actually scare him. And he'd needed to be scared away. Maverick wasn't certain he was capable of controlling his inner psychopath anymore. _

But it was Elario! Elario was the son of the Tenth's Right Hand. He'd committed treason by trying to kill him. There were no excuses for that sort of thing.

_Or were there? _

It was too late to run. Mr. Gokudera stopped in front of him. Maverick opened his mouth to apologize, but nothing came out. He hadn't done anything wrong. Elario was the one at fault. He'd purposely strung Maverick along for how many years? Maverick knew he'd dropped thousands of hints of his feelings whenever he knew no one else would witness.

_Then again, attempted murder really crossed the line._

"Where's Elario?" Mr. Gokudera asked.

All at once, there was a wall, Xanxus, between Maverick and his would-be victim's father. Maverick didn't question his luck. He tried to retreat back into the garden, only to be stopped when that same wall grabbed a handful of his dreadlocks and held on tight.

"He's alive," Xanxus reported.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the little scumbag had to face the consequences of his actions," Xanxus replied with a broad smile. "If you have a problem with that, take it up with the Tenth."

"No need for that," he replied with a tired sigh. "I tried to keep him out of the Mafia, but he flushed my efforts down the drain. Now, I can't protect him anymore. I was going to ask you to make him strong enough to protect himself, but it looks like you're going to have your hands full with your own godson. I'll have to rely on Ryohei."

"He's not-"

"He's not your godson," Gokudera said, rolling his eyes at the denial. "The great and powerful Xanxus wouldn't agree to be anyone's godfather. You're just bored and he looks interesting. Yoshi, do me a favor and give him a hard time. It's what he deserves for still trying to play it cool after all these years."

"I'm not playing it cool," Xanxus growled before Maverick could overcome his shock. Mr. Gokudera wasn't angry with him? Maybe he hadn't seen the damage yet? "He'll be part of the Varia as soon as I drag an agreement out of him." To make his point, Xanxus' fist tightened around Maverick's hair, driving constant pain into his scalp.

The pain was the last straw. Slipping a throwing dagger from the hidden sheathe on his hip, he gripped the hilt and swung it in a horizontal arc toward Xanxus' stomach. Unfortunately, Xanxus grabbed his wrist before the weapon could touch him, and squeezed. Maverick swore he could hear something crack under his skin as he lost his grip on the knife and it clattered to the ground.

"You'll have to excuse him," Xanxus calmly said to Mr. Gokudera. "People like us don't deal well with a broken heart."

"The main sparring ring is open if you need it."

* * *

Uncle Ryohei dragged him back and forth through the extensive Vongola grounds, searching for who-knew-what. Elario gave up on trying stopping him, being too busy having a silent meltdown.

Maverick's confession-turned-attack was the last straw on top of a particularly harsh day. First, he'd met his grandmother, who had been turned into a vampire because grandpa had tried to kill her. During the unexpected reunion, his Aunt—on his mother's side—let it slip that she wanted him to inherit the Kuneri Family, which meant he would soon need to return to Don Girarde as a student to begin training to become a Mafia Boss. Then, Papa Tsuna falsely announced that he was gay, right after telling him that his father was apparently bisexual. While he was still reeling from all that, his girlfriend had dumped him for his current Boss, Luca Cavallone. And, now, his life-long friend wanted to kill him.

"Here," Uncle Ryohei said as he deposited Elario atop an empty bar-stool next to an unattended liquor island. "You look like you could use a drink. Just don't tell your dad."

Elario couldn't respond. He opened his mouth, but his brain had completely shut down. No words would form in his mind, much less reach his mouth. He just stared into space as Uncle Ryohei filled two tall shot-glasses with clear V Special and slid one over to him.

"Go ahead," he urged. "You're old enough."

Elario stared at the drink. Without a word to his godfather, he picked it up and drank it, then slowly walked away while the taste of vodka and cherries still burned his injured throat. Uncle Ryohei didn't interfere this time, allowing him the opportunity to mindlessly wander while he tried to process everything. Although, if he was honest with himself, he knew he didn't need to process anything. He understood everything that had happened.

His grandmother was a vampire.

His Aunt couldn't be blamed for her inability to have children. With the help of science, she could probably overcome the problem, but why go through all that hassle when she already had a nephew of good breeding?

Katie had never loved him; he'd never loved her. Papa had been right on that account. He'd been using her to bolster his masculinity, since Papa wasn't the first person to label him as 'gay'. Elario knew his own faults. Due to an abnormally strong Sun Flame, he shined a little too brightly. No one could see his real self. Some people, like his father, barely took the time to look. Everything was expected; anything less than perfect was unacceptable. As for everyone else, they stared straight into the Sun until afterimages imbedded themselves into their brains and they only saw him as the embodiment of an overexposed picture... shiny and useless.

Maverick had been the one person that could see him, Elario, instead of the Sun. That's why, if Maverick had picked any other day to snap, Elario wouldn't have hesitated. He had already decided, should Maverick force the issue, that he would hand himself over to his childhood friend. It was profit and loss. The benefit of having Maverick in his life outweighed any discomfort associated with an intimate relationship.

But, that was before he'd been buried under duty and familial obligation. There was no guarantee that the Kuneri Family would accept a gay heir. That meant a relationship with Maverick would only put him in the cross-hairs of every dissenting Mafioso. Despite all his posturing, Maverick wasn't Xanxus, who was capable of dealing with Papa's more psychotic stalkers. Furthermore, Elario wasn't Papa, who was capable of publicly seducing a dozen women to hide his male companions.

_That idiot baker should have given me more time to think of a solution, _he thought. Elario cursed under his breath and gritted his teeth, feeling as if he was getting nowhere. To get back on track, he took a deep breath, counted to ten, and carefully turned his attention to his options.

Option: He could stay with the Cavallone Family or leave. Considering the circumstances, Luca Cavallone would accept his withdrawal from the Family. There were a half-dozen Mafioso capable of taking his place, so there shouldn't be any long-term consequences of leaving.

Option: He could stay with the Vongola Family or leave. Considering what he'd done, Papa wasn't likely to trade on Elario's loyalty in the near future. It might be a good idea to keep his cell phone charged, but Papa wouldn't require him to live at Headquarters and kiss his feet at every step. So, that meant he didn't need to worry about Vongola at all. At least, not yet. Maybe in ten years, after he took control of Kuneri...

Option: Accept the position of Kuneri the Ninth or refuse. Could he accept it? Could he accept responsibility for an entire Family when it meant breaking all ties to Maverick? Or could he choose Maverick, even if it meant ignoring the needs of his family? The decision was incredibly difficult to make. All of it really made him wish he could run... run away...

Option: Turn his back on everything and run away. Why not? It was one option he hadn't seriously considered until now. After all, this was his own life that was being decided. No one said that his only choices were Maverick and Kuneri. He could go do something else entirely. Maybe he could go to Mars with Hotaru. Or he could apply for a permanent position at Don Girarde.

But... When he thought of it like that, his stomach cramped with worry. It made him realize that he actually liked the idea of becoming Kuneri the Ninth. Deep down, he'd always expected to be offered the role of heir. He'd just never considered how that would affect Maverick, because he hadn't wanted to think too deeply about life after they became lovers.

The word 'lovers' brought a blush to his face. _Damnit_, he thought. _Papa was right about that, too._ Just like he expected to become the Ninth, he'd always expected to become more than friends with Maverick. He'd already passed the point where he could imagine a future without him.

"Damnit," he said with a slightly rasping voice. "If I was stronger, I wouldn't have to choose."

"Choose between what?"

Elario blinked at his grandmother. He didn't remember encountering her. He sat next to her in one of the stone trysting grottos hidden throughout the Vongola estate—a cave-like hideaway tucked at an unmarked, dead-end dirt pathway, with an entrance hidden by lush foliage. It was an odd little area that gave him the feeling of being a ghost inside a mausoleum. He could hear people moving around outside, but they were part of a completely different world.

Although, the crowd lounging on the grotto's stone benches kept him firmly grounded in this world. To his left, his grandmother sat with a man wearing a white bear mask. Her unwrinkled face shone with happiness as she waited for Elario's response, making her seem more like his sister than his grandmother, and the masked man beside her acted like a stone statue while he possessively held her hand. Beside him sat another man with a thick braid of hair going most of the way down his back and a pair of tea-shades covering the eye holes of his smooth, white mask. He stared out the grotto's broad entrance while he twirled a set of chopsticks between his fingers.

Looking to his right, Elario gulped. A woman wearing a white bird mask and a Vongola member, Bradley, had their faces buried in the neck of an unmasked woman in a red dress. And the woman in red seemed incredibly happy with their combined attention. Elario could practically see the steam rising from her flushed face.

"Ignore them," his grandmother said, pulling his focus away from the trio. "Are you back with us, dear? You were wandering around with your mind a million miles away. I was afraid you'd walk off a cliff if I left you alone."

Elario stared at her with the same lackluster expression he'd used on Uncle Ryohei. Only, this time, his brain was working. He stared at her, thought about how young she looked, and realized she was a vampire. Everyone except the woman in red was a vampire. They were strong... and he wanted to be stronger. He needed to be stronger.

"What do I have to do?"

"For what, dear?"

"To become a vampire," he replied. He expected them to laugh at him and treat him like he was a starry-eyed teenager incapable of understanding his own words. Instead, every eye turned toward him with deadly seriousness. Even Bradley and the bird-mask woman stopped what they were doing to briskly kick the prostitute out of the club.

"Why do you want to be a vampire?" His grandmother asked as her friends grew intent on listening. "Is this about that other boy? The one that carried you off...?"

"It's complicated, grandmother," he said.

"Call me Maggie," she offered. "It must be odd to call me 'grandmother' when I look like this."

"It's complicated, Maggie. It's not just about Maverick, it's about me. I hurt him because I don't have enough strength or confidence to properly control the Kuneri Family. At this rate, I'm going to be shoved around as a pawn for the rest of my life."

"And you think becoming a vampire will change that?"

"Yes," he replied instantly. "I know it will. Look at me. I've been learning karate since elementary school. I've been fighting to join the Mafia since I was in high school and I've been holding my own against the brats at the Academy since then. But I've hit my limits. The weakest Vongola hitman could put me into the ground, because I can't use my Flame. Not like they can."

"I can see why," she said with a wince of sympathy. "My dear, I've never seen so much potential in one person."

"I wasn't always so bad. Dr. Sakura says it's because I spent so long trying to impress dad. I kept making myself more and more powerful until I hit the limits that my body can handle. And now I'm completely powerless because a single millisecond of releasing my Flame is enough to turn me into a bonfire." He let out a sad chuckle. "The part that's so frustrating is, if my body could handle it, I'd be stronger than Papa and Xanxus and Dad combined. I'd be the most powerful man in the world, yet I'm getting pushed around by idiots that couldn't find the safety on their gun if their life depended on it."

"And you're getting pushed around by that boy you like," she added. Elario didn't have the willpower to deny it.

"I want to be a vampire," he said. "Vampire are cut off from their Flames. That means people would see me instead of the sparkly person that my Flame makes them see. And your physiology is different from humans. I'm willing to work hard if it means I can overcome my current limits. Even if it means I top out as a mid-level vampire, it'd still be an improvement. I'd be able to use my strength instead of fearing that I could trigger instant self-immolation by throwing a punch. And the whole blood-drinking thing... I can accept that. The only reason I became a vegetarian was to piss off dad. And, hell, Maverick would probably serve himself up on a platter. I'd be able to accept him, too, because I'd be able to protect him instead of being protected. I'm so tired of watching while everyone around me acts like I'm some fool that only got into a Family out of pity. I want to be free. I want to be able to fight. I want to show them that Elario Gokudera isn't some kid that can't wipe his own ass."

"You want to fight...?" The man in tea-shades leaned forward and smiled. "You don't look like a fighter. You look like a choir-boy."

Elario smiled back. "I'm much more violent when you get to know me." He immediately blushed, uncertain what had possessed him to retort like that.

The man didn't seem to mind. If anything, his smile grew bigger. "Good to know," he said. "Most people don't think about it, but the alterations to a vampire's physiology affects more than their bones and muscles. Your brain chemistry changes, too. Are you okay with that, even if it means you'll become more like Xanxus?"

"Make me a vampire and I'll make Xanxus look like a school-girl." After a moment, he respectfully added, "Sir."

"Call me Aster." The man chuckled and stood. "Magnolia, sweetheart, you might want to go outside for this. Bradley, why don't you run along and report to the Tenth. Tell him that I'm taking complete responsibility for the Golden Child. And let the Kuneri Boss know that she'll have to wait a little while before she can begin training her heir, but she no longer has to worry that he'll implode. Neve, please find His Highness and give him an update. Elario, I'm going to give you one last chance to change your mind."

"I—"

"Take your time," he urged as everyone else excused themselves from the grotto, leaving Elario alone in Aster's company. "This is a big decision for you. If you do this, there's a chance that you'll go through a rejection. If that happens, we might be able to save your life, but your Flame could suffer irreparable damage. On the other hand, everything could go smoothly. You could become a vampire, but that also comes with its own problems. If you were ever cured, you might turned to ash the moment your Flame returns to your body. It also means you won't be able to have children through normal means."

The threat of sterility made Elario hesitate for the first time since entering the grotto.

"You'll have to wait until certain times of the year," Aster added. "Even then, it might take ten years of trying before you succeed. It all depends on the strength of your Change."

Elario sighed with relief. "I'm not going to change my mind. The more I think about this, the more I want it."

"You're lucky. Ten years ago, we would have been more worried about upsetting Vongola, but we're still short-handed after the Reaper fiasco. So... I'll make you a vampire. In exchange, you'll accept me as a Tutor while you learn all the technical stuff about being a vampire, including how to be an exorcist. You'll follow our rules and traditions where they apply and you'll swear an oath of secrecy. But don't worry. It's really not that different from joining a Mafia Family. There's a whole lot of give and take, where you'll do more taking than giving. Now. If you accept all that, then answer once more for posterity: do you want to be turned into a vampire?"

"Yes. Please make me into a vampire."

"Good. Next, I need you to stand up and undress from the waist up." Elario stood as he carefully loosened his tie, pulled it over his head, and dropped it on the ground. After that, he unbuttoned his suit's jacket, the vest under it, and his shirt, then pulled all three pieces off at the same time.

As he dropped the garments atop his tie, Aster smiled with satisfaction. "Very nice. I have no complaints, so we can proceed immediately. You should know that, due to your presumptive rank, you will be given the honor of being inducted personally by His Royal Highness Badru. You may kneel in his presence, but it will not be required. "

"How long until he gets here?" Elario scratched the back of his head, resisting the urge to cross his arms. In doing so, he tried not to show how exposed he felt without his shirt. He couldn't exercise like he did before his Flame grew too large, so his body had softened to an embarrassing degree. It didn't help that the hairs on his body were naturally thin and pale to the point of invisibility.

"He's already here," Aster said. Elario smiled, setting aside his unease, and opened his mouth in preparation of arguing that no one had entered, but he was frozen by the sound of a heavy-toned chuckled behind him. Elario slowly turned around, feeling as if he was in a horror movie, to find a onyx statue of a Godlet sitting on the bench he'd vacated.

"Come, little one." The statue held out his hand in invitation. Elario automatically reached up with his trembling hand to respond, but he paused before accepting. His hand was really trembling. And 'up'? When had he decided to sit down on the ground? What the hell was...

"Do not be afraid," the statue whispered, his deep voice sending shivers down Elario's spine. What was this? He couldn't stand and his chest felt so heavy. It was so hard to breathe.

The statue, Badru, ignored his confusion. He pulled him into his lap and wrapped his arms around him, while Elario stared out at Aster, who looked positively delighted by the quick progression. He felt the moment when Badru's teeth ripped into the flesh of his shoulder, then his entire body instantly went numb, rendering him incapable of shaking, speaking, or striking back. He could only listen to the rapid beat of his heart as Badru enjoyed his meal.

After a few moments, Elario grew conscious of his Flame. It was a little shocking to feel it, since he couldn't remember the last time it was a 'Flame' and not 'the mass filling every ounce of his body beyond capacity'. It had edges now and a shape, because it was slowly shrinking. It kept getting smaller and smaller until it was only a flicker of light dancing at the bridge between his soul and the universe.

And then it was gone.

Realizing he should be dead once his Flame went out, Elario gasped as a haunting chill crawled through his body. He felt so empty. Too empty. He craved warmth. He searched with his mind, seeking some hidden place within himself that might be hiding a residual flicker of the Sun. But there was nothing. He was alone in a void that his Flame would never again enter. In that moment, his senses expanded in every direction, giving him access to more sensations than he'd ever imagined existed. He could smell the time of day, he could hear the location over every living thing in the garden. He could touch their excitement and taste their age.

"Open your eyes." Elario slowly opened his eyes, not remembering when he'd shut them. The first thing he saw was a bright tower of Flame. It was so pretty with its prismatic sheen and silver sparks. And it radiated warmth. So much warmth.

"I want it," he whispered as if he were amidst a dream. He pressed a hand against the Flame and found it to be far more solid than it looked, yet it yielded when he poked it with his finger.

"Bite." Elario didn't need another invitation. He bit down, puncturing the protective layer so Liquid Flame could pour out. It filled his mouth and raced down his throat, warming places he hadn't known existed. Elario could feel his strength rising with every drop. He wanted more. And more. And more. He couldn't stop himself, so he kept drinking until something tore him away from the Flame and threw him on the ground.

The Flame in his stomach made him feel too good to get up. He reveled in the way the warmth spread through his body, traveling into his arms and legs, and through muscles long overdue to be used. He could feel those muscles tightening and hardening as the Flame transformed his body. He was Changing. He could feel it. His joints creaked as they were rebuilt. His bones ached until he gave in to the irresistible urge to stretch. His flesh trembled as the tendons and nerves multiplied.

And his teeth itched.

"Try to relax," Aster advised as he stuck a needle in Elario's arm and injected something that slighly burned. "The Change is happening a lot faster than normal because you gorged on a King's blood. It should finish in a few minutes."

Elario was surprised at the disappointment that surged forward at the knowledge. He didn't want it to end. Never, in his entire life, had he felt such pleasure. He felt like crying when he could sense Aster moving about, wiping the blood off his face and shaking out his discarded clothes, because it meant he could feel something beyond the transformation of his own body.

"Stop lazing around," Aster scolded. Elario growled under his breath and opened his eyes. Badru had already disappeared, which was probably best for Elario, considering how tempted he might have been to bite him again. Aster stood by the grotto's wide entrance, still shaking the wrinkles out Elario's white shirt.

"Come dust yourself off and I'll comb out your hair," he said. "You can't debut as a vampire like that."

Elario reached up with both hands, intending to scratch his head and stretch again, only to find that his hair was much heavier than it should have been. And he couldn't find the bottom. Grabbing hold of strands on either side of his head, he traced the length until he could hold it up in front of his face. It'd grown. He stretched out his arms, trying to see how long it was, but the strands stretched the entire length of his arm, back down, and disappeared down beyond his hips. Surprised, he tried to sit up, only to be yanked back down before rising up a single foot. His hair—! It was caught under him. He was laying on it!

He tossed his feet over his head and rolled backward to ensure he didn't get caught again. The result left him crouched with his new silver tresses splayed out across the grotto floor. He just stared at them with his mouth hanging open. His hair was so long! It could easily reach from his head to his toes and back again.

Aster took his surprise in stride, and took control of the entire situation. In no time at all, Elario found himself re-dressed in his white undershirt, although all the buttons had gone missing, his hair cut off at his ankles in almost an identical manner as his mother's hair, and the residual dirt dusted off his clothes.

"Good enough," Aster said as he wiped a spot of blood off Elario's jaw with a handkerchief. "It's a new world. Go explore on your own for a while. I must tend to Badru."

Elario hesitated, thinking he should do something to assist, but Aster didn't seem like he wanted help. There was something about him—something Elario couldn't name—that shouted 'hot and bothered', even though he looked calm and immaculate.

"Go," Aster urged. "I'm certain there's far more interesting things for you to be doing."

Option: Piss off his father.

Option: Kick Maverick's ass.

Option: Give Papa a piece of his mind.

Option: Talk to his Aunt.

He knew which of the options he wanted to take, but only one option gave him some time to get used to his body's Changes. So, he took the option to talk to his Aunt. Since she was a Boss, it was unlikely she would have left Papa's immediate vicinity. The outdoors celebration was mostly intended as a reunion for Vongola's subordinates. All the Bosses would be indoors, trying to count up the total number of members in Papa Tsuna's Family and trying to jocky for a good position in the global power-shift.

The Mafiosos outdoors were all Family, but none were able to recognize him. He could see it in their faces when he encountered them on the way through the garden. There was an initial spark of intelligence while they attempted to identify him, followed by suspicion when they couldn't. Not that he could blame them, considering he now had the height to look them in the eye. But it made him feel like an outsider and it made him realize how much his life was about to change. He was about to accept the position of heir for the Kuneri Family. In doing so, he'd have to reside at the Kuneri Base and he'd eventually have to live at the Headquarters in Russia.

The thought stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't possibly go that far without Maverick... Which meant he needed to make sure his Aunt would accept him as half of a permanent pair... Which meant he needed to bring Maverick under control, before he even tried to face his Aunt...

Which meant he had to go kick Maverick's ass and correct a few of the fool's misconceptions.

Once he made the decision, instinct took over. He walked at a quick pace down the garden path toward the estate's main sparring ring. At first, his gait was clumsy and awkward from the extra inches attached to his legs, but he had more than enough flexibility to compensate for the instability. When he tripped on air, a newfound reservoir of strength allowed him to rebound in the same breath. He was halfway to the sparring rings when everything snapped into place. He found his balance, memorized the length of his new stride, and knew exactly how much strength his body produced during normal activity. And, like any decent hitman, once he learned the basics of walking, he felt ready to dance with the devil.

A crowd of people dressed in suits and formal gowns surrounded the main sparring ring, but Elario didn't let that stop him. His body answered him with abnormal efficiency, allowing him to jump over their heads and land beyond the rock border keeping the audience from crossing into the fighting ring.

The scent of Flames permeated the area. Heavy flames. Airy flames. Smoky campfire flames and clean gas flames. It was confusing at first, since he'd always been taught that everything smelled edible to vampires, but every living thing in his immediate surroundings smelled like flames and Flames. He could even See the strongest Flames overlaying people's bodies like ghosts. It turned his environment into a living hell.

Hell. That was right. Now he understood. He was in hell because he was damned. Maverick smiled to himself as he looked around the suddenly silent circle. There was so much heat surrounding him. For the first time in a very long time, he felt excited. He felt excited because he was in Hell and monsters lived in Hell. Hopefully, they were strong monsters, because he was in the mood to dance all night.

"Elario?" Maverick gasped in sudden recognition. Elario turned his smile on him, only to be immediately distracted by the livid Flame next to him. It dripped off Xanxus like magma and smelled of sulfur, giving Elario the clue he needed.

"I think I get it now," Elario said with a light chuckle. "The stronger you are, the more you smell like Hell. I'm hungry for battle rather than blood." Elario blinked in surprise at himself and shyly covered his lips with a single finger. "Wow. I can't believe I actually said that out loud. But... Oh well. I guess I couldn't hide it forever."

"Elario..." Maverick growled, already reading Elario's mood. "I don't know what's happened to you, but I think you should—"

"Oh, be silent," he snapped. He felt like biting something when he actually looked at the man. Maverick was covered in bruises and abrasions, his knees were shaking from exhaustion, and every one of his dreadlocks had been shorn from his head, leaving him with a head covered with a pink lawn. In that instant, it took every ounce of self-control to smother the resulting surge of rage toward Xanxus, and scold Maverick instead. "You lost the right to think for yourself from the moment you tried to kill me."

"You can't—"

"I said, be silent." Elario's eye twitched. "Are you disobeying me?" Maverick's Flame quivered as he took a step back to sit on the ring's rock boundary. He, of all people, knew exactly what it meant for any of Elario's anger to surface.

"I'm sorry," Maverick replied meekly. At that, a crooked grin returned to Elario's face. They really made such a screwed up pair together. Maverick was always posturing and trying to turn himself into a sadist, when he was truly a masochist at heart. Meanwhile, Elario was everything that Maverick was pretending to be, yet no one ever noticed.

"I'll decide your punishment later. Right now, I have to clean up this mess you made." Elario turned his full attention to Xanxus, who was far too immaculate to be forgiven. "Dear Uncle, I do believe you were trying to steal something that's mine."

"You're the one that let me take him." Xanxus grinned at him, though he seemed more amused at Elario's new personality than the challenge of his authority. "I'm bored and I have some time to kill. So, how do you want to decide this?"

"There's nothing to decide," Elario replied. "Maverick is mine, so I'll be taking him back."


	39. Chapter 39 Interlude: Vongola Rex

Author's Notes: Double Upload! With Chapter 40, the story will be back in Finn's hands. No promises when it'll be finished and released. Ja Ne!

* * *

Tsuna chuckled as an explosion rattled every window in the building. Vongola's younger generation could be so adorable. It made him glad that Xanxus had volunteered to play with them, else he would have been very tempted to shirk his duties. Especially when it came to Maverick and Elario. Those boys were so confuddled that it was quite difficult to watch sometimes. But hopefully things should start to go more smoothly for them.

At least, until someone informed them that they were actually cousins.

Well, it was probably best to save that little bomb for later. For now, it would be enough for the boys to stop ignoring their true natures. And it would be enough for them to create the Boss and Right Hand facade necessary to hide their odd interpersonal dynamic from prying eyes.

Gokudera tapped the arm of Tsuna's throne twice as he silently returned to his side, letting him know that everything was under control. Tsuna absently stroked his arm-rest once to let him know the message was received, then turned his full attention to the steady stream of loyal Mafioso wanting to kneel at his throne and kiss his ring.

Kamau the lawyer, who hadn't stayed with the Orange Dragons, but had always stayed Family in spirit. Mickey, Damiano, Cortez, and Gary, who were all old-time members from before the Nano-Electro Affair. Gino, Ox, Kreiss, Jorge, and Rossa who were all members who joined at the end of Tsuna's previous reign, at the same time as Miss Theo Poppy. Then came former residents from Hayakeshi House, including Nori, Fura, Marco, Toshiba, Delia, Mikel, Winry, and Buyo. Newer members like Welsh appeared, among old members like One-Armed Merrik, who was the only subordinate ever entrusted with complete access to the Inner Sanctum.

There were even non-members like the dozen tanuki in an assortment of colored fur, and numerous sons and daughters of retired Mafiosos who took the opportunity to pledge loyalty. Tsuna signaled for Gokudera to note down such people. They wouldn't officially enter the Family until they'd been vetted and dragged through Hell Week, but he gave them credit for taking advantage of the opportunity created by the party. Unfortunately, there were also spies, infiltrators, moles, and people that just hated him, who also took the same opportunity. Tsuna allowed them to swear loyalty and ignored their lies, since the enemy that he knew was always more useful than the one he didn't know. Especially if he could flip them back on their employers.

As the sun started setting outside, the remainder of his own children―the ones that wanted to take part in the Family business―began taking their turns among the last, straggling subordinates. Daisuke and Keiji approached behind Thomas. Morrigan sneaked into line with Tullio and Greco. Ariana hid among the trio of maids: Fiammetta, Fiorella, and Generva. Bridget came forward with Ryan Jacobs and Harlot. Gillian approached alongside Bullseye Regi, Gary the Greaser, and One-Strike Udono. Tonno had already taken his turn, so Hotaru and Chin took the last spot at the end of the procession so they could kneel side-by-side to swear their loyalty.

Tsuna wished he could sigh with relief when no one else appeared, but refrained. The formalities were nowhere near complete. Tsuna stood and glanced over at Yamamoto to ensure the hidden cameras were still transmitting a live feed outside to all his subordinates. When he gave the thumb's up, Tsuna absently accept a glass of white wine from his Right Hand Man and cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. Not that anyone was particularly distracted. From the moment he stood, every eye in the room turned toward him. Every voice fell silent and every ear stretched to better hear Vongola the Tenth's smallest breath.

"A toast," Tsuna said, raising his glass. Hundreds of wine-glasses followed suit throughout the Hall. Tsuna could imagine ten times as many being raised outside. "To the brave men and women of Vongola. I am nothing more than a man without you. Each one of you carry a spark that gives Life to our great Family, and fans the flames of its Dying Will. I cannot begin to describe how blessed I feel that so many would answer my call despite so little warning. I truly have no words to describe how amazing... how wonderful... and how insanely thrilling it is to know that our bond could never be broken by time or distance. So here is to the best Family a man could ask for... To Vongola!"

"To Vongola," his guests intoned. Tsuna lifted his glass up high one more time, then emptied it in a single gulp. The after-taste surprised him. It was fruity like wild-berries and it had just enough kick to wake him up without creating a buzz.

"Order more of that," Tsuna ordered as he handed his empty glass off to Gokudera.

"We make it," he quietly replied.

"Oh." Chuckling to himself over the slip, Tsuna turned back to his guests and clapped his hands together. "My friends. My allies. As much as I'd like to jump right into personally greeting every one of you, I'm afraid I must ask for a quick intermission." The guests grew abnormally still as they feared their hours of maneuvering and schmoozing was about to be wasted. "Fear not," Tsuna continued with his a winning smile. "I won't be going anywhere. It's just that, now that I've accepted the loyalty from my subordinates, I've taken the first step necessary to turn back the clock. However, as you all know, some things can't be erased with mere words and promises."

Dino was the first to have a flash of recognition cross his face, though Kuneri wasn't far behind. And even the slowest of the slow-witted understood the meaning behind his words when a trio of bandage-wrapped Vendiche stepped onto the end of Tsuna's red carpet. The guests, as a whole, stepped back to give them a wide berth.

"I'm guilty," Tsune murmured as the three Vendiche approached his throne. "I broke the standard Omerta by exchanging information with authorities in exchange for asylum. It doesn't matter if it was only historical information. I squealed. Even worse, I broke the Boss' Omerta by abandoning my Family, shirking my responsibilities, and... and I swore allegiance to another Family. So what will it be, Vendiche? My crimes are certainly sufficient enough to warrant death."

Hotaru and Chin became as white as a sheet. Tonno had to hold back Gillian, while Gregory held onto Daisuke and Keiji's collar to keep them from jumping in to protect him. Mori-Mori was so surprised that she held Kiko's hand for support. Leonard and Armande caught Riko as she fainted, Joseph rocked backward slightly, Kaida leaned against her husband, and Ieyasu's legs wobbled until he gave in and slowly dropped to his knees. Only Bridget kept her wits, though Tsuna wished she hadn't. She jumped in front of him with her arms spread wide and a fierce expression saying, "You can't have him." If the timing weren't so bad, the act would have warmed his heart. Unfortunately, it wasn't an instant where he could afford the luxury of warmth.

"Papa?" she asked when he laid his hand on her shoulder.

Tsuna carelessly shoved her aside. She went flying through the air, straight into the twins, Daisuke and Keiji. The force of her impact sent the three sprawling on the ground in a messy heap that did wonders for cutting through the mere thought of rebellion. In the same breath, Lambo and I-Pin appeared between Tsuna and the kids, positioning themselves to intercept any further interruptions.

"You'll have to excuse them," Tsuna said, his gaze remained locked on the trio of Vendiche. "I've sheltered them a little too much. Now. What will be my punishment? Death, torture, or... something else? Yes. You do have something else in mind." Tsuna sighed with relief as his Flame flared and his intuition spoke as the trio came to a stop in front of him. "I see. That method does seem fair. Feel free to proceed."

They didn't hesitate. Two of the Vendiche flanked him to block off his escape routes. The third appeared behind him and carefully placed his top-hat on Tsuna's head. Hundreds of bandages shot out of the accessory, wrapping him and binding him from head to toe in a matter of seconds. They tightened against his skin for a single breath, then relaxed and loosened from his limbs and sagged around his joints.

The Vendiche's retreat was anticlimactic once their objective was complete.

Through the bindings, Tsuna could feel Gokudera and Yamamoto at his side. They carefully pulled at the bandages until Tsuna broke free like a molting cicada. All of his Guardians froze upon seeing his knew form... which was truly the old form that hadn't been seen in many years.

"It doesn't hurt," Tsuna whispered as he shrugged off the last of the bandages. "Three sets of Zero-Point scars; one on my hand, one on my shoulder, and the other covering my entire body. I have scars from being tortured and scars from being shot. I have far, far too many knife scars to count and dozens upon dozens of scars from being too close to car bombings, exploding grenades, and burning buildings. I have scars from sparring and surgeries. I have scars from bar fights, and and I even have a few scars from love-making."

Tsuna took a deep breath then continued, "Time once removed the scars from my flesh, but they've always remained a part of me. The Vendiche's punishment has merely ensured that I will never again hide from those parts." Tsuna smiled at his audience, though his Guardians clenched their teeth on his behalf. They knew the true meaning of the punishment. It was meant to keep Tsuna from every having the chance to be normal again. They had removed all avenues of retreat, since Tsuna's unique scars would make him instantly recognizable. Every inch of his body was an advertisement telling innocent people that he was a very, very dangerous man to know. Never again would he be allowed the facade of a simple and ordinary life. Never again would he be allowed to rest outside the embrace of Vongola's hallowed walls.

"I'll go have the press photos edited," Yamamoto whispered. Tsuna nodded, approving his mission, and reclaimed his throne again.

"Alright," Tsuna said, determined to keep himself and his party from being affected by the Vendiche's punishment. It was just another step in turning back the clock. The Vendiche had done nothing more than give him back his true appearance, therefore there was no reason to give it another moment's attention. "What's next, Hayato?"

"The Rebirth of Alliance Pacts, Covenants, and Treaties," he replied with miraculous calm. At that, Tsuna refrained from making himself too comfortable. This would be the part that would decide exactly how much power the renewed Vongola would possess. 'Rebirth' rather than 'renewal' meant the Bosses could choose to renegotiate the terms of their alliance, rather than simply accepting the old agreements.

Tsuna thought long and hard about who to choose first. The Bosses talked quietly among themselves while he tried to decide the best way to proceed. It was likely best that he choose from the people who'd positioned themselves closest to his throne, since those Bosses had gained their places after being accepted by their peers. That would mean either Cavallone or Bovino, yet his intuition kept pulling his eyes toward a single man standing quietly against the back wall. There was something about him that begged to be acknowledged ahead of everyone else.

"Before we proceed," Tsuna said, staring directly at him in a way that forced the rest of the Bosses to trace his gaze to the back of the room. "Reggie Nubo, where is your Boss?"

The answer came in the form of the small hat box that Reggie solemnly carried forward and carefully set it down at Tsuna's feet.

"I won't go into the messy details, but I've replaced the replacement," Reggie said with a bitter smile. He stood firm with his back straight and his chin up, despite the fury and outrage building behind his back. Tsuna's guests weren't the type to idly stand aside after hearing a Boss had been murdered by their own subordinate.

Despite that, Tsuna mentally paused. It hadn't been that long since Don Nubo's retirement, and his heir had seemed somewhat reliable. What could have happened to change that?

"I know it's your Family's private business," Tsuna carefully replied, "but I'd appreciate a few details. I talked to him on the phone earlier and everything seemed fine."

"Yes, but after he talked to you, he made the mistake of saying he didn't approve of your takeover." Reggie's smile gained a feral shadow. "He also made the mistake thinking his disapproval justified hiring an assassin to kill you. He let the wrong person hear about it, it reached me, and I took action. I was prepared to die to atone for the... removal... of my predecessor, but my Nubo brothers disagreed. They pulled Don Nubo out of retirement long enough appoint me to the Family seat. And so, here I am."

"That's a pretty quick shift in power. Are you going to be okay by coming here? Shouldn't you be consolidating your position?"

"No worries," Reggie said, his expression easing into a true smile. "I already have a 98% approval rating and I've spent years closely serving my predecessor and his predecessor, so I'm prepared to hold the reigns. My Nubo brothers agree, too, that coming here was the most important factor in consolidating my position. We didn't want you to hear whispers and think Nubo was no longer a trustworthy friend."

Understanding his reason for the murder, which had less to do with being a good friend, and more to do with protecting his Family from Vongola's counterattack, Tsuna decided to pronounce swift judgment before anyone could begin calculating odds on the potential length of Reggie's reign.

"I can think of few friends more trustworthy than you, Reggie," Tsuna said, intentionally singling out Reggie from his Family. "I'm happy to know the friendship between our Families will remain strong during such turbulent times. And I suppose I should congratulate you on _your_ successful takeover. Your predecessor was a fool incapable of appreciating what he had, but I am certain you will make a fine Boss worthy of the Nubo name."

"Only time will tell." Reggie Nubo glanced in the direction of Hotaru and Chin, though his attention turned back so quickly that only Tsuna noticed the momentary slip. And he understood the insinuation. Even as a newbie Boss, Reggie thought the pair of former Bosses were fools and children incapable of truly leading. They'd made such a mess of things that it was a relief for Tsuna to reclaim the Vongola Seat. After all, even at his worst, Tsuna had never downsized and disbanded the Family.

"I'll have a copy of the Vongola-Nubo Treaties brought to you. I'm guessing you'll want to look it over before we talk business." Tsuna lifted his hand to delegate the task, but Nubo forestalled him with a raised hand of his own.

"No need, Vongola the Tenth," Reggie said. "With the authority entrusted to me as Boss of the Nubo Family, I ask for all prior agreements, contracts, and treaties with the Vongola Family to be reborn with zero alterations from its most recent incarnation."

Tsuna stared at him.

"May the friendship between our Families endure for generations to come," he added.

Tsuna continued to stare for several long moments as he overcame his surprise. Nubo had handed him the most auspicious beginning possible. Tsuna licked his lips and nodded, accepting Nubo's promise before he could take it back.

"It shall be so," he promised. Nubo smiled confidently, revealing a set of startling white teeth, and retreated back to his rear-wall position with an astonishing lack of formality. Not that Nubo's retreat had been disrespectful, but it'd been a bit fast. Perhaps too fast for the tradition-loving crowd filling the room. They milled around with obvious discomfort, unsure of how to react to a Boss that didn't absolutely adhere to protocol... or to the Vongola Boss that let him get away with it.

Tsuna cracked an honest smile. Worries aside, he was a bit thankful for Nubo's expediency. There were enough Bosses that would demand the full song-and-dance before the night ended. Anything that sped up the process was a great gift in Tsuna's book, though he carefully wiped the smile off his face before continuing.

"Let us begin," Tsuna said, ensuring that no one thought that singling out Nubo meant he was to be considered the most important ally.

The Rebirth ceremony proceeded quickly with each Boss trying to top Nubo's show of friendship while also trying not to test Tsuna's patience. As soon as Gokudera called out their name, along with any titles they had, the Boss came forward in the company of their retinue. Tsuna greeted them, inquired about the state of their friendship, and mercilessly negotiated terms of, what most people would call, a surrender.

One by one, the Bosses bowed down before the power of the Vongola Throne. There were occasions where he made concessions, such as promising Dino a piece of the Vongola space station for a medical research facility. There were also concessions made to Vongola, such as the two dozen milk cows that Bovino promised to supply in hopes that Tsuna would overlook how much money they'd had made off Hotaru's foolish sale of Vongola's Supply Farms.

One by one, Tsuna dealt with all of it. Warwick, Oroburg, Kuneri, Ascott, Aldridge, Nott, Pell, Wong, Celeroso, Radcliff, Ricci, Moreau, Trench, Valdez, and Kartoffel. Even Families like Calcassa, Tomaso, Duka, and Martelli sent representatives bearing tentative greetings. Whereas some Families, such as Olwick and Pendleton, were noticeably missing from the crowd.

There were sixty-seven in all, with some Bosses representing hundreds of Families instead of individual men. Although, that didn't include Families such as Fucile, Gospella, and Trushniks whom sent messages promising hell if he returned to the Vongola Throne. They didn't care that Van Wolfe had been their friend. They knew exactly how much power they'd lose with Tsuna holding the reins and they didn't want to sit quietly while it happened. Naturally, Tsuna had replied with a very formal, "Fuck you."

"...humbly request the appearance of matrimonial stability," Havlock said, her voice a mere whisper that still managed to focus Tsuna's full attention on the Boss' tiny body. Irene looked unwell. Her clothing did a good job of adding bulk to her body, but they couldn't hide everything. He saw the skin-and-bones of her wrists, when some movement pulled her coat away from her gloves. He saw the tremor in her legs as she fought to stay standing, and the pallid complexion she hid under a thick layer of makeup. Someone had taken care to style her hair to flatter her thin build, but it wasn't enough to fool him. He saw it was a wig and he saw the shadow of death hovering over her. She'd likely be dead in a week, though she hid her weakness with the skill of a master actor.

Even so, Tsuna was tempted to rage. He had to strangle the urge, knowing he couldn't hold a grudge, but he wanted... oh, how he wanted to hate her. Her sister had been one of his stalkers that crossed the line into insanity. Her sister had caused the death of his son's body, creating the situation that forced Hotaru to be born as a Salamander rather than a human. He couldn't hold a grudge because Irene had executed her sister in cold blood, but... oh, he really, really wanted to hate her. She was the last person that should be talking about his matrimonial stability.

But he couldn't hate her. Not when his Hyper-Intuition pointed out how little time the Havlock Boss had to live. The woman was dying, which made her words and actions the result of a true Dying Will. In the face of that, no Vongola could possibly fault her. She was gambling the last days of her life to ask the hard questions and broach a subject that other Bosses wouldn't dare to touch.

"Who would you have me marry?" Tsuna asked with admirable calm. "Believe it or not, I do not like to repeat my mistakes. I'll not marry someone incapable of protecting themselves. And," he added as the woman opened her mouth, "I'll not remarry Haru. That shipped has sailed. Even if she wasn't wedded to my Guardian, my ex-wife and I make much better friends than lovers."

"No, not her," she whispered with a small, ironic smirk. "I don't particularly care who you choose. As you say, you do not like repeating your mistakes. I am merely requesting for some action to be taken to prevent any accidents." She paused for a moment, breathing deeply to summon strength, then boldly captured his attention with a steel gaze. "What a Boss does behind closed doors is their business, but most have the common sense to have a trophy wife in public."

Tsuna refrained from gritting his teeth. "Allow me to repeat myself a final time. I will not repeat the same mistakes of my youth." Havlock choked and, nearby, he saw Cavallone covering his face with his hands. They were the only ones to react so honestly. Everyone else politely laughed as if he'd made some sort of joke.

"I would choose Xanxus," Tsuna stated, erasing all trace of amusement from the room. "No trophy wife could be convincing enough with Xanxus in the same room. Furthermore, I would not betray him by pretending he is nothing more than a weekend diversion. We have gone through too much together, and he does not deserve such disrespect. Knowing that, do you still persist in your request?"

"I do," she replied. The words started an avalanche of muttering that soon filled every corner of the room. Tsuna felt like muttering with them. She couldn't really be asking for this unless...

Only his Flame kept him from showing his awe. Havlock knew Xanxus was the only person in the world capable of making Tsuna look 'matrimonially stable', because Xanxus wasn't the type of man to overlook cheating... or so they thought. Havlock also knew what type of hell would raised if Tsuna or any Vongola had proposed the idea. Every Boss in the world would want his head on a platter. It was one thing to have a boy-toy hidden in the closet. It was another to have the most powerful Boss in the world letting everyone know about it. And even if other Bosses had considered proposing the same idea, they'd dismissed it as literal suicide. But Havlock didn't care about consequences, because she was dying.

There was something missing, though. It took Tsuna a moment to notice the flaw in such a simple plan. That flaw was Havlock's death. Tsuna faintly recalled that her son was six, which was far too young to even think about taking over the Family seat. That meant anything she could offer would be void after she died, because a six year old couldn't be expected to keep the promises of his predecessor.

"Let's be reasonable," Tsuna said with an intentionally patronizing smile. "What you're asking would upset many of my allies, and I have no reason to do what you want. In your condition, there is little you can offer as incentive to fulfill your request."

"I have more to offer than you might think, Vongola the Tenth," she replied, carefully taking the opening he provided. "I offer you my subordinates, all my holdings, and my heir."

"What?" Tsuna blurted.

Havlock chuckled, the labored sound rattling in her chest. "Come now. You've already noticed and there's no point in hiding it this late in the game. I'm dying." As soon as the words left her mouth, Tsuna snapped to tell Gokudera to fetch a chair. She didn't have to pretend anymore. In a matter of seconds, she was comfortably seated with all pretenses of good health completely forgotten.

"That's better," she sighed in relief.

"Cancer?" Tsuna asked softly.

"Yes." Irene smiled with her teeth clenched, not bothering to hide her pain anymore. "I'm already on borrowed time, so I can afford to be a bit blunt. There's history between us and you've been a damn honorable man to not hold it against my Family. By all rights, you could have slaughtered us down to the last man, but you let it end with my sister and her crony. For that, the Havlock Family has been in your debt." Tsuna opened his mouth to object, but she raised her hand to stop him.

"Pardon," she continued, "but I need to get this all out while I can. And, as I was sayin', we've been in your debt since that day. I'll admit I was a bit glad when you were pronounced dead. Hotaru didn't know a damn thing about what my sister did to him, and your men weren't the type to go killing people without orders. And when you came back, I'd already realized you weren't the type to hold a grudge.

I'm not expecting forgiveness, either. It's just that the debt's been weighing a bit on my mind. It's gotten heavier ever since the doctors gave me the news. And, now, well... You can probably imagine what I've been dealing with. My boy is only six and he'll be the only remnant of the Havlock bloodline. The fight for custody began months ago. Everyone from my in-laws to geezers from my father's era is coming out of the wood-works, and they're all looking at my boy like some kind of crown, if you know what I mean."

Tsuna nodded in agreement. In such a situation, the child's custodian would become regent to the Havlock Family, and they'd have an entire decade to consolidate their power. It would be a replay of Snow White, right down to the poisoned apple.

"Then, like an angel sent from Heaven, you appeared," she said, making Tsuna blush. "The timing seemed miraculous. I realized, if anyone is going to have my boy as a hostage, it should be you. There's quite a bit of poetic justice in that. My Family nearly takes your boy away, and now you get to take my boy away from my Family."

"And..." Tsuna supplied with a wide grin, "if handing custody to me keeps your Family from being torn apart by an internal power struggle, then all the better. You're more cunning than I ever imagined, Irene."

"Not cunning," she replied. "I'm just seeing things a bit clearly lately."

"But I still don't completely understand. Why ask for me to marry? Surely you'd rather ask for some assurances as to your Family's disposition...? If you just hand me your Family and your holdings, there's nothing to say I won't dismantle it."

"Then dismantle it! My men aren't fools. They'll choose for themselves whether to serve Vongola or retire until my boy comes of age. And there's nothing to say that my son will even want to be a Mafioso. In either case, I know you're the type of man to deal fairly. I also know he'll get more kindness and protection from you than from anyone else." She took a deep breath. "As for my request that you marry, you can chalk it up to selfishness. When my sister attacked your wife and child, she destroyed something that can never be fixed. I think you know what I mean. You two were never the same after that."

"It happens," Tsuna replied tonelessly.

"Indeed. It happens. It happened again to your other wife and that fellow you were living with over in the States, but that doesn't mean it should keep happening. Xanxus is more suitable for you than anyone else. He can take care of himself and he's not someone you got to protect. As a matter of fact, I've heard some stories of how he's protected you on several occasions. And I've seen you two together. He can hold his own. Most importantly, you love him, and he loves you. It seems to me that you'd be a damn fool to ignore all that for the sake of a little respectability. But, we both know that some Mafioso are still stuck back in the Dark Ages and you need a better reason than a fickle emotion. That's where I come in. Like I said before, I'm a bit indebted to you. And I'd like to see that paid before I die."

"Then..."

"I want it in writing. Everything I have is yours, so long as you're in a stable marriage until my son's sixteenth birthday. If you two split up, then everything reverts back to my son. Might as well put down Xanxus' name specifically. I don't want any old geezers trying to say you have a way to wriggle out of it."

"What about..."

"When my boy turns sixteen, if he chooses he wants to revive the Havlock Family, then he'll get whatever you give him as a start-up gift. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I see. Just to make sure, but you're aware I won't be able to personally raise him...?"

"I can think of worse places for him than a Catholic Boarding School." She tried to smile again and ended up with a grimace. "One of your elder boys is a Priest, if I remember right. I figure it's got to be decent for one of 'em to stick around when he could have been free of the place. And if you feel somewhere else is best for him, then that's fine, too. You're not the type of man to lead a child to slaughter for your own gain."

"Before I agree to this," Tsuna said, raising his voice to include the other Bosses, "I will ask if any of my allies and friends have objections to this particular pact."

"With all due respect," Basil, acting in his capacity as Advisor, leaned over to not-so-quietly whisper, "You didn't ask for objections to anything else you've decided today. Why this?"

"I said I'd ask," Tsuna not-so-quietly whispered back. "I didn't say the objections would necessarily make me change my mind."

"Ah." Basil's jaw dropped slightly in surprise. "Good to know."

"Hayato...?" Tsuna prompted.

"You already know our thoughts," he replied. Tsuna smiled. He _did_ know, but hearing the words gave him confidence.

"Would anyone here like to object to the pact outlined between Don Havlock and myself?" he asked again. The resulting silence was a bit surprising. He could hear Don Kartoffel grumbling at the back of the room, but he wasn't speaking up to make an official objection. No one spoke up. They all stared back at him like an army of clay golems incapable of individual thought.

Tsuna knew their silence was more than simple shock and surprise, though. It was envy. The Bosses weren't objecting because there was actual, physical profit to be gained by the agreement. The Havlock Family wasn't a two-bit Family with delusions of grandeur. Their grandeur was reality. They had more wealth than Families like Ascott and Whister, and only slightly less than Kuneri and Warwick. Havlock supervised more than a hundred and fifty Families, equaling nearly nineteen hundred men. Their holdings included laboratories for chemical re-engineering, resources for spying and counter-intelligence, and a series of gold and copper mines that would make any Mafioso drool.

The majority of Tsuna's guests would have happily hog-tied their own children and handed them over to Xanxus, if it meant getting their hands on such a large boost in wealth and power.

"I suppose I should go discuss this matter with Xanxus," Tsuna said. He stood and took a moment to smooth down his shirt. "Marriage isn't something to be forced upon anyone. Hayato, I leave my guests to you while I'm gone."

Gokudera nodded slightly, his shoulders following through to make the movement into a casual bow. By the time Tsuna made it across the Reception Hall to the door of the Men's Parlor, some of his men had already wheeled in a grande piano. Tsuna paused for a minute to watch his Right Hand Man carefully perched himself on the attached bench and, with a notable lack of flair, began playing "Gnossiennes No. 3" by Erik Satie.

Tsuna shivered at the discordant and haunting music. It wasn't what he would have chosen, but it definitely captured the attention of Tsuna's guests... and not just because this was the first time Gokudera had willingly played for Mafiosos. It was because the man had the talent and skill to take the score into an underworld realm never explored by civilian pianists. The man was a wizard... no-! He was a necromancer calling up the spirits of the piano to serve him. And they danced. They danced in the macabre style of specters and banshees and ghosts and things that screamed in the night. Tsuna had to rub his eyes twice to dispel the afterimage of skeletal hands overlapping Gokudera's.

It took an incredible amount of willpower to pull himself away, but there was still work to be completed. Tsuna continued through the Parlor and out to the veranda while Ryohei blocked the doorway to ensure none of the guests followed. Outside, night had already fallen, and a combination of landscape lighting, free-standing lamp-posts along the pathways, and hanging lanterns illuminated the entire backyard. Chrome quickly hid him from his own men to ensure he wasn't interrupted in his task, though Tsuna didn't think the illusions taxed her too much since no one was paying attention to them. Gokudera's performance played on every television he passed, and every Vongola was staring at it with gaping mouths and bulging eyes. A few, mostly Gokudera's personal subordinates and their subordinates, quietly traded shots among themselves and wept uncontrollably while they listened to their leader's music.

Then he and Chrome were beyond the last of the televisions and walked down the path connecting the entertainment areas from the sparring rings. Apparently word spread of Gokudera's efforts, because he encountered men and women by the handfuls, and all of them were running back towards the mansion.

By the time he reached the main ring, he found Xanxus sitting on the stone border. His face bore his old ZPB scars, a souvenir from the Vendiche, likely due to his involvement in Tsuna's past crimes. He was relatively alone since his audience had all gone to watch Gokudera. The only people to stay behind were the victims haphazardly piled up outside the ring. Although, Tsuna couldn't see a single strand of Elario's white hair or Maverick's pink hair anywhere.

"They're alive," Xanxus said, reading Tsuna's mind. The man smiled tiredly, then inelegantly dug the wax from his ear with his pinky, though there was something in his expression that said he wasn't actually digging for earwax. He was testing his eardrum to see if it was still intact.

Tsuna stopped ten paces in front of him, giving him plenty of room to rage if their little discussion didn't go well. To begin, he politely ignored the resurfacing of his old scars and prompted, "The boys...?"

"I won." Xanxus smiled with grim satisfaction. "Maverick is mine to train and Elario will go through the Bloody Gauntlet when your pet vampire isn't teaching him table manners."

"I'm sorry," Tsuna replied, knowing how much it probably cost him to leave the kids intact after insulting his pride. In his mind's eye, he could imagine the progression of the fight from start to finish. Everything from Elario's cocky posturing to Xanxus' allowance of free hits. For everything to have ended in the necessary conclusion, Xanxus would have played them so Maverick believed himself impotent and Elario believed himself to be 'almost there, but not quite yet'... without destroying either of the boys' self-confidence. Xanxus was to be their goal, rather than their enemy, which was a difficult balance to achieve with such strong personalities.

"Che. Don't bother apologizing when you don't mean it. It's not like their fists could hurt me. Besides, you're not the only one who has changed in the last twenty years. I'd be pretty damn pathetic if I got upset over the words of a pair of brats that can't even find their own dicks in broad daylight."

Tsuna smiled a little to himself. Out of everyone, no one had changed more than Xanxus. He was so utterly different from his younger self that they might as well have been two different people. The Xanxus in front of him was a confident man that needed the approval of no one. He had nothing to prove and no one to impress. He no longer needed to protect himself with his Rage. He was strong in more ways than just brute muscle, and he never let himself be led astray from the path he'd chosen.

"I'm here to propose marriage," he said without trying to beat around the bush. "If you agree, Havlock intends to give me her entire Family as payment."

"When?" Xanxus asked calmly.

Tsuna's voice lowered to a near whisper. "As soon as possible. She's dying."

"Then let's go." Tsuna choked as Xanxus stood and dusted off his clothes. He couldn't really mean...? "Now's a good of a time as any. The Allied Families are all here. Your people are here. Gregory is a Priest, so we've got that. The only thing we're missing is a cake, but I'm sure your chefs can whip up something."

"But..." It couldn't be that easy.

"I'm not paying the bills," Xanxus added as he threw his arm around Tsuna's shoulder and started dragging him back down the path towards the mansion.

"What?"

"You wanted to pay the water bill when you moved in with me," he explained. "But I'd need a raise if I'm going to pay the bills for HQ, so let's just skip it. You can have your harem, too, but try to keep it at a dozen... And I don't see them unless they get knocked up. Deal?"

"That's..."

"I also get full authorization to the Sanctum," he continued. "And if I catch you using a shadow on me, I'll break _his_ neck and _your_ legs."

"Eh...?"

"You probably already know I got myself Turned again," Xanxus said. "No sane person would really give up a chance at immortality, after all. So it shouldn't be a surprise that I want you to get Turned, too. If we're going to do this, I don't want some insurance that you're not going to kick the bucket from a little gunshot wound. You can go back to being a half-breed like you prefer. In exchange, you can shoot me whenever you think I'm out of line."

"When..."

"If you're not ready to remarry, then tell me now." Xanxus abruptly stopped in the middle of the pathway and spun Tsuna around to look at him face-to-face. "I can tell Havlock that I refuse to go along with this. After New Years, I was planning on retreating back to the Varia base. I can still do that. I know I'm a difficult guy to have around. I can't make you any promises that I'll always keep my temper or bite my tongue when things go wrong. Hell, I can't even promise not to be part of the problem. But... I love you. If you don't want this, then tell me. Or, if you want to accept the deal and you just want to fake it, we can do that, too. There's no reason I have to stick around here just because we get hitched. No matter what, I'll still have my work with the Varia. I'm not saying I don't want to this. You just shouldn't have to-"

"Shut up," Tsuna ordered. Xanxus opened his mouth, then wisely shut it again. Tsuna sighed. Then he smiled in exasperation. "I love you, too, but you haven't thought this through. While it makes me happy that you reacted so quickly, you should take a minute. And while you take that minute, please realize that marriage on this scale would make you my Consort."

Xanxus blinked at him twice. Three time. Five times. His lips parted, giving him a rather dumbfounded expression, and his hands started shaking with suppressed emotion.

"You're not like my previous spouses who could barely spell 'Vongola' when we married," Tsuna said, determined to spell it out for him in case he didn't fully understand. "You are my equal in ways that no one else ever could be. Furthermore, you have the reputation of a monster and the skill of Vongola's top assassin. You are the assassin of assassins. That means you have the power to demand certain... privileges... that my other spouses would never have thought to demand. And you have the Sky Flame. That has a very... catalytic... affect when it comes to marriage to a Vongola Boss."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Xanxus swallowed the lump in his throat. Twice. Three times. Tsuna sighed again.

"You'll be my Consort," he repeated. "In nearly everything except the Boss' Seat, we will become two made one. You will have authority superseding both Hayato and Basil, although my authority will always supersede yours. In times of crisis, Basil will retain command authority, but all authority over household matters will fall to you. That means leading the civilians to safety, ensuring the supply line isn't interrupted, commanding the medical teams, and rallying the fighting spirit of the men, among other things."

Xanxus swallowed the same lump a fourth time and his face grew slightly pale at the idea of commanding the... the domestics of the Family. Tsuna hardened his heart and continued mercilessly.

"You will come to have the true blood of Vongola, meaning you'll relinquish any potential afterlife and you will continue serving the Family beyond the mortal realm. You'll have to swear to the Boss' Omerta, which is far more of a burden than you can ever imagine. In doing so, you'll become a viable heir to the Family Seat, although you'll also become the foremost target for assassination by rival heirs. Though, let me say it now, I'll string you up in the most painful way possible if you lay a hand on my kids in retribution for any attempt they might make to remove you. You should also know that this will not be a bonding on the same level as Hotaru and Chin. We are not soul-mates. You will retain all your individuality, as shall I. There will definitely be times where we want to fight, and possibly kill each other, but being Boss and Consort means we must always present a united front in public. And in front of our subordinates."

Some of the color returned to Xanxus' face and he straightened up at the implied challenge. As if Xanxus didn't already know better than to keep their disagreements private. Tsuna softened and gently smiled.

"I hadn't wanted to put you in the position of Consort when it is so utterly unlike everything you've ever done. You'll have to hand the Varia over to Squalo. You'll also have to take lessons to improve your etiquette, conversational skills, foreign customs, business sports, home economics, and it probably wouldn't hurt for you to learn about media relations. Brushing up on your accounting wouldn't hurt, either. For once, you can be the one to balance the books for the Varia. Now that I think about it, it's been a while since you studied the basic courses like history and genealogy."

"You can't mean to..." The blush that rose to Xanxus' face made Tsuna wish for a camera. He took savage pleasure in nodding his head in confirmation.

"You'll have to go back to Don Girarde. As a student. A first year student, since you dropped out so long ago." Tsuna gave him a few minutes to process the idea. His eyes were wider than Tsuna had ever seen them, and he stared into space like his brain had said, "Fuck it, I quit."

Tsuna couldn't stop himself from chuckling at him. "That's why I said to think this through. We don't have to be married to be together. I don't intend to force you into hiding, nor will I allow anyone to think less of me for loving you. I will have difficulties either way, so you don't have to worry about it. As for the deal with Havlock, it was just an opportunity that I couldn't refuse without talking to you. She'll be perfectly reasonable if I walk in there and say you refused me. Actually, I'll get quite a bit of sympathy for getting rejected so publicly."

Nodding a little to himself, Tsuna figured rejection was the best route to take. He turned away, intending to head back to his throne and impart the news to his allies, when a weak "Wait" stopped him.

He didn't look back. He didn't ask Xanxus to verbally admit his decision. He didn't tell him to reconsider. Tsuna merely held up his hand as if he was trying to catch snow and waited as Xanxus bid. Minutes quietly ticked by, disturbed only by the distant notes of Gokudera's piano as he played "Danse Lente" by Cesar Franck. The sound eased any tension that might have sprang up, and turned the interval into a soothing moment of rest rather than the calm before the storm.

As the song ended and Gokudera transitioned into Lyapunov's "Transcendental Etude No. 6, Storm" (Tsuna only recognized it because he'd been with Gokudera when he'd bought the sheet music), Xanxus woke from whatever stupor had kept him frozen. His hand slid into place atop Tsuna's and their fingers interlocked with a satisfyingly strong grip.

"Let's go."

Side-by-side, they walked down the remainder of the pathway until they saw the crowd surrounding the first television between the sparring ring and the mansion. Everything went downhill after the first subordinate noticed them. That one man reached out to shake the shoulders of two of his friends. Those two turned and looked, and shook another two even as the first man dropped to one knee. Tsuna wasn't quite sure what made him kneel like a knight honoring his liege, but he wasn't the only one to get the idea. They all dropped to one knee. Every single man, woman, and tanuki knelt down as Tsuna and Xanxus passed with their hands firmly clasped together.

Then someone cheered and the cheering spread and, by the time they reached the terrace and headed inside, Tsuna knew his face was red. It was redder than red; it was neon.


	40. Chapter 40 Initiation

Author's notes: I know a lot of you were expecting a wedding scene, but let's face it... Tsuna's gone through enough of those that a repeat would be incredibly boring. Even with Xanxus at his side. So, I decided to keep the story on track by focusing on the plot instead of the fluff. I hope I didn't cram too much into one chapter. And I hope you guys enjoy.

* * *

Like all the suites for the reigning Guardians, Gokudera's was completely unfurnished and undecorated. Aside from the traditional wainscoting, no trace of the room's previous occupant had survived the rebuild, which was somewhat of a relief. Sangia could decorate it freely without worrying about destroying something ancestral.

Rolling over in their scavenged futon, he smiled at the sight of her already dressed for the day with a measuring tape in hand. How she was already working to give him a 'home' reminded him for the billionth time that he was the luckiest man on the planet. She'd automatically picked the suite closest to the Inner Sanctum, so Gokudera could always be the Guardian closest to the Boss. She hadn't uttered a word of complaint about being ripped away from the life they'd built, nor had she criticized him for his attitude toward Elario during the party. And he had a feeling she would never blame him for anything that he'd done in the past twenty-four hours. Rather, she would have been pissed if he'd done anything different.

"It's not time to get up yet," she said, seeing him awake and watching her. "I told Pandora to wake you at three-fifteen. I didn't think you'd want up earlier than that, since you were feeding your Flames to Tsuna last night."

Gokudera winced and slowly sat up. "I didn't think anyone else noticed him transition into Zero-Point."

"I didn't notice the transition. I noticed you," she replied as he looked around for a shirt to wear. He grimaced when the only one immediately available was his button-down shirt from the night before, which matched the suit pants he'd slept in. "You kept losing synchronization with Lee. I figured something was wrong, so I watched you until I saw how Tsuna kept touching your hair. He was absorbing your Flame. That's the only explanation for how he was able to keep his own Flame released for the entire evening."

"You were observing me like a lab specimen again," he grumbled. He wasn't too upset over being caught, though, since Sangia was... Sangia. He doubted anyone else would have been able to reach her same conclusion, since they didn't have her intelligence or her experience in living with Lee.

Lee was a parasitic type of Salamander capable of completely synchronizing itself with Gokudera's body. When Lee came out of his ring, he enjoyed playing 'spy' by watching and gathering knowledge through Gokudera's senses. Lee only materialized around certain people like Sangia and the other Vongola Guardians. "Because I'm shy," was Lee's excuse. Personally, Gokudera thought it was because he didn't want anyone to see a Salamander in the shape of a headless skeleton, or explain how a headless skeleton could talk.

Since parasitic Salamanders were so rare, very few Mafiosos knew about the benefits of having them. Benefits such as an extra Flame reservoir, which allowed Gokudera to safely feed Flames to Tsuna through the Tenth Edition Zero-Point Breakthrough without excessively weakening himself.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"A little past two," she answered, pointedly looking away to hide her amusement. She knew him in ways that no one else could imagine, and she knew he'd never go back to bed after acquiring the minimum two hours of Salamander-enhanced sleep. Which meant she was awake and waiting on him because...

"You want Lee to help arrange the furniture."

"Yes." She didn't bother hiding her intentions, which was one reason he managed to fall in love with her again and again through the years. Where a feather-brained girl might have pouted or teased or needlessly argued or became defensive at his words, Sangia always had a clear goal in mind. "You were pretty exhausted when you went to bed, so I'm not certain you noticed the entire contents of our house piled up in the family room. If Lee is willing to combine with Geon, I believe I can get it all sorted while you go back to sleep."

"I don't mind, but it's up to Lee to decide if he wants to come out and help." Before the words were out of his mouth, Lee escaped from his body in an explosion of red Flame at his back. The Salamander reformed at Sangia's side with the joints of his entire skeletal body rattling with eager anticipation. There was one thing in the world Lee loved as much as being Gokudera's partner in crime, and that was serving Sangia's every whim. And, unlike Gokudera, Lee made no excuses for being 'whipped' when the chance arose for him to be ordered around by his partner's wife. He liked it, and felt no shame in showing his pleasure with absolute subservience.

Gokudera's body felt unnaturally cold without Lee's constant warmth, but he knew a remedy for the sensation. Instead of going back to sleep, he headed into the shower and turned on every hot water faucet in the room. The resulting steam worked wonders while he undressed, and the hot water when he stepped inside penetrated right through to his core. It kept him distracted from the loud bangs, rumblings, and noisy crashes he heard coming from his suite's bedroom.

_Patience_, he told himself. He stayed in the shower, letting the hot spray rejuvenate him and wash away the fog of sleep, until the never-ending supply of heat made him feel broiled. Turning it off, he discovered someone had wisely left him a towel to dry himself, though it wasn't the same brand of towel he'd bought for their Las Vegas home. This towel was too fluffy, too white, and too luxurious to have been bought by the measly paycheck he'd earned during the past few years.

"Where did this towel come from?" he called.

"Gift basket," came Elario's newly raspy voice through the bathroom door. "All the Guardian suites had one as a housewarming gift from Bianchi and the Reborns."

Gokudera paused. "The Reborns?" he asked. "Did I hear that right? Reborns? As in, plural?"

"Yep. Chaos Reborn and Sol Reborn. Some guys downstairs started a betting pool on which one is which."

He knew the information heralded a storm on the horizon, but he figured it could wait until he reached his office. He took his time, drying his skin while inspecting the integrity of the Awakening Seal still embedded on the flesh of his back and shoulders. It was broken in a few places where lacerations and bullet punctures had left scars, but the outline of the massive tribal tattoo remained intact. He also took a moment to check over the imaginary seam around the patch on his chest where he'd once received a skin graft after Tsuna accidentally hit him with a fist full of Wrath. The difference was invisible to the naked eye since Sakura did amazing work, but it'd never quite felt the same to him due to residual nerve damage.

He did a double-take while he dried his hair, since he'd forgotten that it'd been cut it off. He started to mess with it in the mirror, teasing it into something close to Theo's intended style, when Elario knocked at the door to remind him of his presence. Resigned to being a father before he could be anything else, Gokudera wrapped his towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

Twelve Lees, multiplied by the tiny Cloud fairy named Geon sitting on each one's left clavicle, moved throughout the room at Sangia's behest. The Lee-Geons carefully placed sheets on their newly erected bed, arranged books on their new bookshelves, and hung their clothes in their incredibly spacious walk-in closet. One Lee-Geon brushed past him to put away a basket of bathroom supplies, while another pair of Lee-Geons carried in an armchairs from the adjoining room.

A single Lee-Geon stood still for Elario, who slowly walked around it in an uncanny imitation of Sangia inspecting a new piece of laboratory equipment. For a moment, Gokudera winced, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide anything Mafia-related from his son anymore. And, thinking back to his attitude toward his son during the party, he wondered if the boy... the young man... could possibly forgive his father now that he knew he'd been force-fed a lifetime full of lies. What had gone through his head when he saw his old man end someone's life?

Gokudera took it as a good sign that Elario hid his newly evolved body behind a black suit and red under-shirt that Gokudera suspected to be stolen out of his own closet. He definitely recognized the sunglasses Elario wore as being stolen from his accessory drawer. If Elario was willing to wear his father's clothes, didn't that mean he viewed him as something better than an chronic liar and a monster?

A moment later, seeing how Elario was unsurprised by the discovery that his own parents had their own Salamanders, Gokudera was struck by how much his son now looked like his mother. It wasn't just his long hair or the attitude of perpetual curiosity, either. Due to whatever the vampire kinsmen had done to him, Elario's arms and legs had grown out to resemble the slender grace of his mother's delicate frame, and he moved with the slow, deliberate pace that Gokudera automatically recognized as "I really want to fiddle, but I better check to make sure it won't kill me first."

Figuring a retreat was in order, and knowing better than to interrupt Sangia in the middle of her controlled chaos, Gokudera snatched up the first suit that Lee-Geon tried to carry past, and quietly slipped into the family room. There were even more Lee-Geons at work in there, but he was able to scavenge underclothes from the unsorted pile of belongings filling the majority of the room, and find a corner next to the suite's entrance where he could get dressed without being trampled by the army of skeletal Salamanders.

Elario caught up to him as he shoved his feet into a pair of abused dress shoes pilfered from another passing Lee-Geon. He waved for his son to follow him into the hallway so they could talk, but there was no peace for them there. Ryohei and his gangly, seven-year-old son, Akito, rushed down the hall in one direction, carrying a rolled up rug with a steady "hup, hup, hup, hup", while Matsu and Maverick carried boxes in the opposite direction.

"Sorry for the noise, Hayato," Yamamoto called from the next door down the hall. "Our stuff got put in the wrong rooms. Apparently Finn didn't know about the secret passages when he delivered everything. You might want to check yours before Sangia unpacks too much."

Gokudera snarled internally and headed back into his suite with his son trailing behind him. Sangia was surprised to see him again so soon, but Gokudera just waved for her to ignore him. He took the opportunity to snatch up yesterday's accessories from atop his folded futon, including his wedding earring, three stud earrings, a hoop earring filled with anti-venom, a pair of cufflinks holding a hundred spying FLEAS, a medallion necklace filled with an emergency adrenaline injection, a mafia-grade rope survival bracelet, a wire-saw bracelet, a thin shambala bracelet hiding ten vacuum-shrunk balls of medical bandages, two flint rings, and his Demitirus Ring.

He blushed a little bit when Sangia tossed him his cell-phone, wallet, and silver cigarette case from yesterday's jacket, where he'd left them after the party, but he knew he'd only forgotten superficial things. After all, his Vongola Storm Ring was still firmly on his finger.

While he donned all the remainder of his accessories, including his Vongola decentennial pocketwatch with its titanium chain, and his leather belt with its skull buckle modified to hide a set of lockpicks, he tried to remember the layout of his old room. Recalling the old blueprint was no help, though. He had an full suite now, rather than a single room and bathroom, and there was no tapestry to mark the passage between rooms.

Although, if their rooms in the Japanese Headquarters had been modeled after the original version of these rooms, then there wouldn't be any tapestries or secret hallways. In that case, there would be an elevator hidden behind one of the walls. And, in that case, he knew it would have to be a wall that wouldn't seem unnatural if it were left empty, so that it wouldn't be discovered by any visitors who might find their way into his suite.

There were no walls of that type in their bedroom, so Gokudera headed back into the main room with Elario still quietly shadowing him. Although the room was still mostly filled with a jumble of belongings, he didn't sense anything that screamed 'secret passage' there, either, so he headed into the small kitchenette, followed by the dining nook, followed by his home office, followed by the private reading room, followed by the media room. None of the rooms had what he was looking for, though, so he headed into the second bedroom, which Sangia had intended to give to Elario. At a first glance, he doubted Sangia would have noticed much difference between the suite's two bedrooms, but he noticed the room's length was slightly longer than theirs, the walk-in closet was twice as deep, and the attached bathroom had double the storage.

As he visually scanned the room, he also immediately identified the wall holding the secret passage, though he doubted his wife or son would have ever noticed it on their own. Some things took training to recognize, and neither of them had been schooled as a Vongola Guardian.

"Sangia!" he called out. "You got the rooms backward. This is the Master." A handful of moments later, Sangia bustled through the door with her face covered in irritation. Before she could put her hands on her hips and huff over being wrong about something, Gokudera pointed to the extra expanse of wall between the bathroom and the closet. Sangia didn't look impressed, so he put his hand on the wall and ordered, "Initialize biometric unlock. Process voice verification: Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato, Right Hand Man to the Tenth Generation Boss: Tsunayoshi Vongola."

"Eh?" Elario blurted. "I thought Papa's surname was Sawada."

"Welcome home, Smoking Bomb," Pandora greeted before Gokudera could explain. Elario raised his eyebrow over hearing his father called such a strange name, but Gokudera just shook his head. There was far too much he'd hidden from his son over the years, and he knew he'd have to explain everything eventually, but now wasn't the time.

The wall slid open, revealing a small room just large enough for Gokudera and Elario to fit side-by-side. Sangia rolled her eyes as the door shut them inside.

"Now what?" Elario asked. In answer, Gokudera ignored the obvious elevator controls, and pressed his thumb to the first invisible button below the standard panel.

Nothing happened, so he pressed it again.

"Self-destruct countdown initiated."

"Eh?" Gokudera automatically looked up at the ceiling in search of a camera. "What's wrong, Pandora? I thought you recognized me."

"That did not come from my program, Gokudera-sama," she responded. "Nor did it come from any system accessible by any of my subroutines... You have thirty seconds to verify Flame fingerprint. Failure to respond will result in the release of toxic gas into the chamber, followed by ejection into an underground lava flow where you will be incinerated in twelve point one microseconds... That wasn't me. It looks like Ultra-Master Yuuki used an existing voice file in my program. I've been back-tracking it... Twenty-five seconds until total annihilation... It's some sort of advanced alien computer system, but it predates me. I can't seem to interface with it to shut off the count-down. I'm sorry, sir. I'll keep trying, but... Twenty seconds until a quick death."

The combined descriptions of "advanced" and "predates me" stirred up an old memory of following Tsuna down a particular rabbit hole to a super-secret, hidden crypt beneath the Inner Sanctum. Praying his instincts were still good, Gokudera summoned his Dying Will and released his Flame at full power. Elario jumped back, plastered himself to the back wall of the elevator, and covered his mouth and nose with his hands as Storm Flames poured from Gokudera's head.

The elevator recognized the presence of a Flame. The top half of the control panel flipped open to reveal a fist-sized recess. Once more, Gokudera trusted his instincts. He pressed his balled fist into the opening and summoned his Flame into the Vongola Ring. His Flame answered immediately, giving him a strange sense that the Ring was crying out in joy over being used. He could feel his Flame warming the metal, and the metal feeding back into his Flame and strengthening it until he had enough power to reach out and -

"Self-destruct countdown suspended. Proceeding to the Takarabune. For their own safety, all guests should remain within the safety of the lift carriage."

"Dad...?"

"It'll be okay," he said for Elario's sake. He stomach flipped as the elevator began descending at a high speed. "It looks like I need to make a pit-stop somewhere. When we get there, you should listen to Pandora's evil twin and stay in the elevator. And you should understand that anything you see here will be covered by the Omerta... that's a code of secrecy used in the Mafia. It means... Well, it means you'll be killed if you speak about anything you see here."

Elario choked. Then he exploded in a fit of laughter roughened by the residual damage to his throat. "How innocent do you think I am?!" he exclaimed. "Did you forget I was Luca's Sun Guardian? I might not have graduated from a Don Girarde, but I've been inducted. And, anyway, that's not what I was going ask. I was going to ask why you always let people talk trash about you, when you were hiding this much strength! You... You were one of the strongest people at that party last night, but you never once hinted that you could move like that. And what the hell is that Flame on your head? And the Salamander-! How long have you been hiding that thing inside you?"

"I..." Gokudera paused and pulled his hand away from the panel. The elevator stopped moving, though the lights continued running and no voice interrupted to warn them of impending doom again. If there was ever a time to tell the truth, he figured Elario had just given him the best opening. "I've been in this world for a very, very long time. I ran away from home when I was seven. I joined Vongola and became Tsuna's Storm Guardian while I was still in middle school. I formally became his Right Hand Man in our first year of high school. I was trained in the use of the Vongola Flames around the time I turned nineteen, though I didn't master it until I hit twenty-five. I received Lee's Demitirus Ring when I turned twenty-six. And the only reason I ever let people talk trash about me was because my Dying Will has never been something so shallow as to be affected by a few yapping scumbags too stupid to understand I could wipe them out in an instant. That is, I could have wiped them out if... if I hadn't sworn to keep my son from being corrupted by my choices."

"But..." Elario mumbled. "But you were so cool last night. If I'd seen that sooner... You're an idiot." Gokudera looked back at him, startled by the insult, but his son's smile took the bite out of it. "How many kids can actually say their dad fights assassins – and not be lying? Oh, man!" Elario smacked himself on the forehead. "All those years that I thought Maverick's dad was badass for being a swordsman, and here my own dad is a dynamite wielding badass with a license to kill! You've got to be kidding me. I can't even imagine all the stuff we must have missed out on because I thought you were just an ass-kissing corporate paper-pusher."

"That's exactly what I wanted you to think of me," he replied solemnly. "I never wanted to be someone you look up to. The life I've led... I've done things... Che." Gokudera gritted his teeth, searching for the words to explain. "I'm a jerk," he blurted. "I'm arrogant, and stubborn, and hot-headed. I have no clue why your mother is still married to me. I could sit here and tell you about all the battles I've fought and how hard it's all been to hold everything together, but I can't. I can't tell you _anything_ because I'm a bastard who isn't willing to prioritize his own child over his Familia. And I'm a temperamental asshole with enough skeletons in his closet to bury us all in an avalanche. Damnit! You have so much damn potential. You could have any fucking life you wanted, but you threw it all away to become a Mafioso. You just... pssht... right down the shit-hole. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to strangle that Cavallone brat for letting you enter this world. He - "

Noticing that Elario was laughing at him again, Gokudera stopped and took a deep breath to calm himself. He wasn't explaining this very well. Try again. "For better or worse, you're my son and I'm your father. It's always been my job to protect you, even if that means I have to protect you from myself. The Mafia has a lot of cool toys and badass people, but it's not a peaceful way to live. There are places in this world where you can wake up every day and be happy over stupid little things, whereas the Mafia makes you fight like a rabid dog for every scrap of happiness you find. I might be a hard-ass, but I wanted you to always be happy instead of spending every moment of your life fighting to be happy."

"Yup." Elario smiled widely, showing off his new pair of sharp canines. "You're really cool."

The words were so surprising, Gokudera's mind went completely blank. He'd never, ever considered the possibility that Elario wouldn't care about being raised in a house full of lies. If put in the same position, he knew he would have held a grudge until judgment day. Instead, here was his fully grown son, telling him that it was inconsequential. Gokudera clenched his jaw, forcefully suppressing the suspicious burning sensation in his tear-ducts. Elario had grown into a fine man... and a far better man than his father.

"Besides," Elario gruffly added, "You've always sucked at lying. I found your cigarette stash in the garage when I was four. I found your copy of "How to be a Mafioso" when I was six. Plus there were all those trips to Mafia Land. Every time I slipped away from you, I got an earful about the Mafia, so I always knew you were affiliated with them. I just thought you were a patsy, though. I had no clue you were actually a big-shot."

"So I suck at lying," Gokudera said, turning back to the elevator's control panel to hide a surge of aggravation. "I still fooled you where it counted." He put his fist back in the panel recess, and resumed feeding his Flame into the hidden depository. The elevator resumed its decent, and it reached its destination before Gokudera had to explain anything more to his son.

"The Kuneri Family won't accept Maverick," Elario said into the silence. "Aunt Katya says she sees how he looks at me, and it goes against their Family code to accept homos. She says she's already pushing the boundaries to keep the Alliance with Papa Tsuna, so she can't take the type of risks that Maverick represents. She says they're just not ready yet."

Thankfully, the elevator doors opened, giving Gokudera a much-needed distraction from the revelation. A chaotic corner of his mind quickly ran through dozens of calculations, ranging from the probability that Elario would return to Luca Cavallone's side, all the way down to the percentage chance of Elario committing suicide over the rejection. He felt a bit of a headache coming on when he figured out the likelihood that Maverick's infatuation wasn't one-sided, followed by a quick catalog of his son's options with consideration of the budding relationship, his personality, and his stubborn desire to stay in the Mafia.

The rest of his mind focused on his first step into a pitch-black abyss. The sound of his heel clicking against stone echoed down an incredibly long tunnel. The only light came from the wild flickers of Flame still on his head.

Gokudera didn't have Hyper-Intuition like Tsuna, but he had a very good memory. Taking a few steps forward, he knelt down to take a closer look at the floor, and confirm his suspicions. There was writing there. It was the same writing he'd seen on the hidden passageway to the Vongola Crypt. The thin letters were etched deep into bricks of stone older than anything else in Vongola Headquarters, though he couldn't read it. It wasn't based on any of the modern Cyrillic alphabets. Unless he was mistaken, it was an logographic script like Egyptian hieroglyphs or Mayan writings, though these particular symbols weren't in either writing system. It looked an awful lot like his G-script from his middle-school days, but...

Wait...

The longer he looked at the writings, the less solid they looked. They kept twisting and writhing in place like dozens of bowls of live eels. Gokudera jumped to his feet and looked around, realizing the hallway had grown lighter. He could look all around himself with ease, and every direction held the awakening glyphs.

"Look out!" Gokudera spun around at the sound of Elario's voice, just in time to see one of the glyphs explode into a spout of Storm Flames. The Flames poured into the room, triggering the glyphs around it to explode, creating a wall of Flame between him and his son.

"Dad!" Elario screamed, but the tone of his scream told him not to worry. It was full of fear, but it wasn't the type of scream from someone in mortal peril. Elario just didn't understand what was happening.

"Calm down," Gokudera shouted as a row of glyphs triggered along the walls to his left and right. "Stay put. I'll be back in a few minutes." He couldn't say where the confidence came from, though he guessed it was his old instincts that saved him. Even as more glyphs exploded, he felt no fear. There was no danger. The Flames weren't threatening him at all. They were escorting him.

Gokudera took a few steps down the hallways to test his theory. At the show of confidence, every glyph behind him exploded to block the route to the elevator. A few more exploded in front of him, but they exploded along the corridor walls as if to light his path. That path led him fifty yards forward, around a slight bend that broke his mental line-of-sight of the elevator, and through an arched doorway into a room decorated to resemble an outdoor courtyard of an old villa.

Carefully trained vines climbed trellises along the walls, and the combination of potted trees and stone benches gave the illusion of a cultivated park. He was a little surprised to see Reborn and Finn playing chess on one such bench, but wasn't surprised at the way they carelessly ignored him. After all, they were Arcobelano. There wasn't a defense system in the world that could keep them out when they wanted to get in.

As he walked further inside the courtyard, across a pathway made from ordinary Italian paving stones, he sneezed at the strong scent of the red roses growing unrestrained around the room's centerpiece. That centerpiece was a two-tiered fountain holding six life-sized marble statues. Each of the fountain's statues faced a difference arched entrance into the room, and the one facing his entrance had a remarkable resemblance to someone he knew. Though he'd seen pictures of the First's family in the original library, he hadn't acknowledged how frighteningly similar his face was to the original Storm Guardian, G. But now, standing in front of G and looking into his eyes, it was almost as if he were staring at himself in the mirror. There was sorrow in his eyes, and much... much... frustration.

"It's about time you made it here."

The world faded away. In an instant, Gokudera was engulfed by a sea of Storm Flames that weren't his own. They were Flames far older than a single generation, or even two generations. These were Flames as old as creation, renewed and reinvigorated with every passing of an era. And he'd just awakened them.

The Flames penetrated though him, deeper and hotter than any mundane shower. He felt as if his veins were being pumped full of molten glass, though it didn't hurt. Rather, it made his body feel unnaturally heavy, almost as if he were a parasitic Salamander like Lee, just waiting to jump out of his host. As soon as the thought occurred, the world of Flame exploded outward and the sensation disappeared. He blinked repeatedly as his senses returned to normal. The world returned to normal. Except, of course, for the red-headed man with a facial tattoo of flames glaring at him from within the fountain, where he'd somehow replaced the statue of G.

"Well, my honorable successor, I suppose you have a lot of questions. Where would you like to start?"

Gokudera didn't bother thinking. He instantly replied, "That would be a waste of both our time. I doubt all that Flame was used to give me a Q&A session with the First's Storm Guardian. So why don't you start with what you need to tell me?"

G grinned at the response. Oddly enough, the expression softened his angular features rather than sharpening them.

"To the point. I like that. Then, let's start here." G kicked his foot a little, sloshing the now-black water around his calves. "I can appear before you because of the liquid Demitirus that was pumped into the fountain. In actuality, I'm not here. What you see is my Flame manipulating your Flame into believing I'm here, much like an illusionist that can manipulate your mind. Do you know why I can do that, even though I have a Storm Flame and not a Mist Flame?" G didn't give him a chance to answer. "It's because we have the same Flame. And I mean that literally. Your Flame fingerprint is an evolution of mine. Of course, that's not a happy accident, either. Part of my soul resides within you, just as it does with every Storm Guardian gathered to protect a Vongola Boss. This was your Fate, Gokudera, and you agreed to it before you were ever born, because I agreed to it.

But that's enough about that. Your Fate might have made you into a Vongola Guardian, but you've always retained the Free Will to decide how you want to live your life. And that is precisely why you were brought here. There are things your Boss learned when he originally took over the Vongola Throne. These are things that his Guardians should have learned, but didn't, since you never tried to use the lift in the First Guardians' old bedrooms. If you had used any of those lifts, it would have brought you here so I could teach you. And, maybe, you could have helped Decimo before he was forced to return to power."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gokudera balled his fists at his sides, fighting his instinct to snarl at G's superior tone.

"It means Gabriel Martelli's death was not the trigger that reconnected Decimo with his family, and put him on the journey to reclaim his lost throne. It began long before that, when Toshi's Salamander turned Black."

"What?!" Sheer surprise kept Gokudera from saying more. His mouth hung open like a country bumpkin touring a city until he regained control of himself.

"I'll try to keep this simple, but I need to go back to the very, very beginning to explain. When a Salamander named Prometheus gave Flames to the world, he did it by merging his Path of Essence with the Path of Humans. But, to keep reality from falling apart as the two Paths collided, he had to keep a corner of the two places unaltered to act as anchors. Those places are the two states of Limbo that must be traveled through after death. The first state of Limbo is the Gate-Keeper's realm, where a handful of ancient souls remain to protect the original Gates of Reincarnation. You can think of these souls as old gods that walk the Paths with impunity. Although, without coming to our side of Limbo, it means their Flames are just imitations created by a build-up of natural contaminants on the Six Paths. We call those contaminants 'Vice', and Gate-Keepers whole mission in life is to collect as much Vice as they can. I'm not really sure why. It's one of those things that only other Gate-Keepers seem to understand.

Now, the second state of Limbo is the Flame-Keeper's realm, where the Vongola Family oversees the merging of cleansed souls and Salamanders, then chuck them through our Gates of Reincarnation. Normally, if they remain together while walking a Path, a soul will collect and purify Vice, while a Salamander remains pure. But, when Demitirus is used, that balance is destroyed." G paused and sighed. "I won't go into technical details, since we'll be here all day if I did. What I will say is that, because a human soul can no longer keep them pure, a Salamander's Flame must regularly return to the Flame-Keeper's realm to be purified. Ironically, despite being so destructive, the Demitirus Rings gives them a gateway to the Flame-Keeper's Realm to let that happen. Do you follow so far?"

"I think so," Gokudera replied. "Basically, you're saying Salamanders are weak to pollution, and they have to return to their rings to get clean. And you're insinuating that Toshi didn't let his Salamander do that, and it turned Black."

"I'll get to Toshi. Just hold your damn horses. First I need to explain what happened with the Horsemen. You see, four of the oldest Gate-Keeper souls got pissed off at us Flame-Keepers, because all of their old Gate-Keeper buddies were giving up their Vice so they could join us and be turned into new souls. Those four decided to take out their anger on humans, and traveled here to cause some mayhem. By then, mankind was already in the middle of a Dark Age and I'll just say they made it a hell of a lot darker. They forced their Vice into Rings to create their Horses; although, without real Flames, those Horses which were little more than golems propelled by rage and anguish.

Of course, Prometheus saw what they were doing, and came up with a plan to counter them. New Salamanders were sent to an elite group of humans already residing here on Earth, so they could fight back against the Taint being spread by the Four Horsemen. Things calmed down for a while after that, but each time the Horsemen returned to rampage, Prometheus sent new Salamanders with the strength to squash them.

That's where we get to Vongola. Giotto had already created his vigilante group when Prometheus contacted him and asked him to fight. I'll skip over all the small battles for now, but you can probably imagine how things worked out. Eventually, Giotto managed to knock some sense into the one called Havik. Havik joined our side and, with Giotto's help, he began working on a way to turn his Black Horse into a true Salamander. Havik believed, if he could give his people a way to give them back their identities each time they died, without falling pray to the Taint that came from too much Vice, then there wouldn't be so much of the human experience lost with each turning of the Cycle.

We believe he succeeded and went back to tell his people of his discovery, but something happened and his soul was cleansed. We found him wandering in the Flame-Keeper's realm with very little of his previous identity remaining, and none of his memories. Giotto believed Havik's soul held a light of hope for the future, so he talked Prometheus into giving Havik a Sky Flame - though the price was high. In exchange, Prometheus required Giotto to give up his place in the Cycle, and take responsibility as leader of the Flame-Keeper's Realm. Naturally, as his Guardians, we refused to leave him alone."

"Naturally," Gokudera agreed. He couldn't imagine any Right Hand Man leaving their Boss to stand alone in such circumstances, no matter the cost. "But what does this have to do with me? And Toshi?"

G laughed. "Everything, you dolt. Prolonged use of Demitirus can turn a human soul into a magnet for more Vice. It begins to build up faster than a human soul can cleanse it. And, with enough Vice, a human can develop the ability to see and manipulate it, just as a Gate-Keeper can. Unfortunately, ever since Flame replaced Knowledge on the Path of Humans, very few people have the spiritual power to properly control Vice in such large portions. The Vice will fuse with their soul and Taint it, turning their Flame Black, which clouds their purity and causes a type of megalomaniac madness. This Taint can spread to a Salamander and turn it Black, too, which gives it the power to spread the Taint to others like a disease. That is what happened to Toshi.

As a Vongola Boss, Decimo has sworn to share the burden of fighting the spread of Taint. Furthermore, Havik's soul sleeps within Decimo, just as a piece of my soul sleeps within yours. Do you think that's a coincidence? As a Guardian, it is your responsibility to fight against the spread of Black Flames, which is happening even as we speak. All over the Path of Humans, there are people and Salamanders too new to their power to understand what they are doing to themselves." G squared his shoulders, and ceremoniously cleared his throat. "Hayato Gokudera, I wish to cleanse you of your Vice, and offer you a new Salamander – one capable of aiding you in the fight against this threat to the balance of your world. Will you accept?"

"What would happen to Lee?" he asked.

G's eyes grew cold, and his expression hardened. "Your current Salamander will bury himself within your soul to fortify it. Without his help, your soul would shatter from the strength of the new Salamander. Eventually, when your soul grows strong enough to withstand it alone, your old Salamander might combine with the new one or we will send you a vessel to be used as a new host. Either way, you needn't worry. Lee has been prepared for both possibilities from the moment he entered this world."

"I see. Should I..." Gokudera glanced back at the door he'd entered from, wondering if he should go upstairs and get Lee to discuss it, only to find his headless Storm Salamander already standing beside him. Lee put a skeletal hand on Gokudera's shoulder, silently telling him everything he needed to know. Gokudera started to reply, but Lee reached up to smack him on the back of the head before the words could form.

"Che," Gokudera spat. "Fine! Have it your way." Looking back at G, Gokudera waved for him to continue doing whatever he needed to do.

Once more, G smiled and, for a brief moment, he closed his eyes. When he reopened them, a bright Storm Flame sprouted on his head and reflected in his eyes. "Hayato Gokudera... Will you knowingly forfeit your place in the Cycle of Life and Death, and pledge to dedicate your soul to serving the balance between realms? Will you swear to uphold your duty as Right Hand to Vongola Decimo, even if it means forsaking all other bonds of blood and friendship? And are you willing to sacrifice your Free Will for a Fate that will bind you beyond death, and will you vow to keep the Ancestor's Omerta on matters concerning the Fire-keeper's realm? If your answer is yes, then stick your hand into the fountain and receive the power of a Guardian Magnus."

Gokudera looked down at the black water with trepidation. Not much was known about the properties of Demitirus, but he was fairly certain that the liquid form was different than the molten ore. There was no way for him to predict what it might do upon skin contact. All he could do was trust his predecessor and have faith that, as Tsuna's Right Hand, he could overcome anything the liquid might do to him.

A thought occurred to him as he stared at the water. G had said, _"There are things your Boss learned when he originally took over the Vongola Throne. These are things that his Guardians should have learned, but didn't..." _

Gokudera looked back up at G's face. "Tsuna shouldered this burden a long time ago. Didn't he? All that stuff about Limbo, and the Salamanders, and the Black Flames. He knew, and he kept it from us. He was fighting alone because he wanted us to think it was a normal threat. He wanted us to think the fight was over, but it wasn't. That's why he kept trying to throw his life away. He thought if he died, then we wouldn't have to keep fighting. He was trying to protect us, just like I've always protected Elario."

"He nearly succeeded," G replied mournfully. "If he'd died, or if he'd lived out his life as a simple baker, then the use of Demitirus Rings would have grown unpopular and eventually ceased. It would have been another century before they returned, and the remnants of Vongola would no longer have any residual attachments with their Ancestors. Giotto and his Salamander would have returned to the Path of Humans to begin a new Family capable of standing against the threat."

"But everything changed, and Boss was reunited with us," Gokudera said. "That must have triggered something in Tsuna, and he decided he wanted to fight. That's why he had us move into the Guardian Suites, even though we'd learn all this stuff he never told us. This is his way of asking us to help him." Gokudera gritted his teeth in frustration, and balled his fist even tighter. "Che! Now I have to hit him again."

G tilted back his head and laughed at the stone ceiling over the comment. Gokudera ignored him. Kneeling down atop a clump of thorny rose vines, Gokudera reached out to thrust his hand into the black water at G's feet.

Three heartbeats later, the water grew as solid as stone, keeping him from pulling his hand back, and the world around him once again faded into a sea of Flames.

* * *

Like all the suites for the reigning Guardians, Gokudera's was completely unfurnished and undecorated. Aside from the traditional wainscoting, no trace of the room's previous occupant had survived the rebuild, which was somewhat of a relief. Sangia could decorate it freely without worrying about destroying something ancestral.

Rolling over in their scavenged futon, he smiled at the sight of her already dressed for the day with a measuring tape in hand.

His smile faded instantaneously as a burning lance of pain arched across his face. It was so sudden, and so unexpected, that he cried out and reflexively covered it with his hands. Sangia was at his side in the blink of an eye, asking what was wrong, but Gokudera just pushed her away. Somehow, someway, he knew it wasn't something she could fix.

The burning pain spread down his throat and into his chest. His bones burned, his muscles screamed, and steam rose from his skin as a nameless "it" expanded into a body too small for such a great power.

A great power. A great Salamander. It was a Salamander. It was his new Salamander. The knowledge of the Takarabune – his Ancestor's Courtyard – flooded into his mind, along with memory of his conversation with G. No, it was more than that, he amended as even more knowledge flooded into him. As his new Salamander grew into existence within him, and he doubled over to keep himself from screaming over the pain it caused, he remembered things that other Storm Guardians had learned over centuries of battling to suppress the Black Flames.

He knew how a Black Salamander could Taint a soul already full of impurities, and turn it into a puppet of madness. He knew how he was intended to fight them.

He knew Prometheus hadn't put all his eggs in one basket. The Black Flames were being battled on many fronts, and Vongola was only one of them.

He knew White Flames were created by a singular Gate-keeper who had never traveled any of the Paths. That special Gate-Keeper had given over his soul to be distributed among an elite group of humans, as a way to give them increased tolerance to the Taint of Black Flames. Most of the resulting White Flame humans were part of a cult of Ring-Makers who were working to find a new way of making Rings with the goal of giving both Salamanders and Humans freedom in the Path of Humans without the fear of turning Black.

He knew Vampires were the opposite end of the spectrum from the White Flames. Instead of using an old soul of high purity, these were average souls full of impurities. Vampire blood possessed a type of liquid Demitirus, which separated a Salamander from a human soul and sent it back to the Flame-Keeper's Realm where it was forced to remain. Without a Salamander, they became Gate-Keeper replicas. This meant they could freely manipulate Vice and Taint in ways a mere human couldn't. The other side-effects of being a Vampire, such as eating Flames and processing them for personal use, meant they were natural Filters capable of keeping the underlying fabric of the Path of Humans from being affected when Black Flames rampaged.

He knew Badru, King of the Vampires, and all his descendants were born without any Flame at all. To make up for the lack, the liquid Demitirus in their blood was quasi-sentient, and fully capable of altering its host. For this reason, pureblood vampires were born into nonhuman forms, even though they had human souls. And it was the reason they cocooned themselves during the metamorphosis phase of their life-cycle. The host and the Demitirus needed time to find balance both internally and externally.

He knew the Arcobelano had the power to incinerate the world, should Earth be consumed by Taint.

He knew the Ranking Planet was the source of all Demitirus in the Galaxy.

He knew the Cervello were witches sent by an alien species to aid in the fight, though they often forgot their goals and grew enamored with "the Human Experience", in the same way Fuuta had attached himself to Tsuna after having his predictions proven wrong.

He knew Earth was ground-central for the Path of Humans, and the Oort Cloud surrounding the solar system was a barrier put in place to contain all Vice, Black Flames, and Taint, until a Final Balance could be reached.

He knew Vongola Priests protected the Secret Rites for purging Vice from a living person. In the past, Father Robert has been the only Priest with such ability, but he knew Gregory had been trained as the Priest's successor.

He knew... a lot.

He clenched his eyes shut, fighting to keep his sense of 'self' as he fought against the flood of information, and the burning sensation of his new Salamander still growing within him. He felt as if his skin wanted to burst from the pressure, until he was certain he'd end up like Xanxus when he'd been rejected by the Sky Ring.

Then, with zero warning, his ears popped and the pain subsided. In the same moment, Elario screamed, "Dad-!" in his ear while Sangia shouted for Pandora to send a medical team.

"Cancel that," Gokudera groaned. Thankfully, instead of more shouting, Sangia and Elario both paused to give him have a moment to focus on breathing. His body ached from head to toe, and a corner of his mind alternated between burning and, as the only way he could describe it, itching.

The reprieve didn't last long. "What happened?" they both yelled.

The new Salamander within him wiggled, as if to give him a nudge and remind him of the Ancestor's Omerta. "It's nothing," he replied. Before they could argue, he held out his hand and said, "Help me up. I need to check on the others."

As Elario helped him to his feet, Gokudera glanced around and grimaced at the sight of everything that hadn't happened yet. Lee hadn't begun organizing the furniture for Sangia. He'd never gotten a chance to take a shower. His clothes and accessories were completely lost in the pile of furniture and belongings that filled the entirety of the family room. And...

Gokudera grabbed hold of Elario's sleeve to keep him from moving away, and said, "I'm sorry things didn't work out with the Kuneri Family. I know I can be a jerk, but you should know that I always wanted your happiness more than I wanted you to look up to me. I've been a Mafioso my entire life. I never had a choice in that. Somewhere down the line, I convinced myself that you could never be happy following in my footsteps. That's why I kept giving you reasons to push me away, and why I kept lying to you instead of trusting you."

"D-Dad...?" Elario stared at him through a pair of blue-tinted sunglasses. He'd been taken completely off-guard by Gokudera's calm statements, and his expression was dumb with surprise.

"I just figured I should tell the truth for once," Gokudera continued. "You've grown into a good man. I've always been proud of you, and I don't see that changing in the future."

Elario blushed. Then, narrowing his eyes, he asked, "Are you sure you don't need medical attention? I think that burn did something to your brain."

Gokudera didn't bother asking what he meant by 'burn'. He could already feel it marring his cheek in the exact size and shape of G's infamous tattoo. Instead, he laughed a little self-consciously and turned to look at his wife -

Sangia was visibly pissed, so he looked in the opposite direction in search of the shirt to go with the pants he'd slept in. Snatching it off the floor, he threw it on without bothering to button it, and headed for the door of his suite. "Pandora," he called out. "Are any other Guardians awake?"

"All Guardians are currently awake," she answered. "Most appeared to wake in various degrees of pain. Should I initiate quarantine procedures?"

"It's not contagious," Gokudera replied. "Broadcast a message into all Guardian Suites. Let them know the Guardians will return to normal in a few minutes, and for all family members to stand-down. The best way to help out is to relax. When Takeshi and Ryohei become responsive, let them know I'm heading over to check on Lambo."

It was a quick run down the hall to the Rain Suite where the Sasagawa Family slept, and to the Thunder Suite across the hall from it. Trying the door handle, which was thankfully unlocked, he barged into the room with his son following behind. He came to a quick and immediate halt across the threshold. Unlike all the other Guardian bedrooms, Lambo's Family Room was already organized and functional. His brown leather coat hung from a hook next to the door. A massive home entertainment system covered two walls, filled with DVDs, speakers, and random bits of polished horns. A console table was pushed up against a bit of free space next to it, to hold the traditional Vongola liquor decanters, six bronze toilet-cleaning trophies, and a series of photos exhibiting members of Vongola and Bovino.

In the middle of the room, Lambo sat on an overstuffed, rawhide couch. He'd changed into a cotton shirt and torn jeans for comfort, though he didn't look particularly comfortable. He stayed perfectly still, refusing to move even an inch, despite the way his entire body trembled in pain. The reason for his iron willpower was the woman's head in his lap, where she'd fallen asleep while watching a movie. She was absolutely oblivious to Lambo's pain, or his determination not to wake her.

The tears in Lambo's eyes begged Gokudera not to do anything to jeopardize such a once-in-a-lifetime moment spent with I-Pin, but he knew he couldn't honor Lambo's wishes. He couldn't watch a stupid cow suffer for such a manly reason. "Lambo-!" he called, as if he hadn't seen a thing.

I-Pin reacted instantly to the noise, flipping to her feet and falling into a trained, defensive stance next to the couch. She came awake a moment later, blinking rapidly as she recognized him and asked, "Gokudera-san?"

Gokudera ignored her. He darted forward to keep Lambo from falling off his couch as he doubled over from the pain coursing through his body. As Gokudera held him steady, tears he'd held inside began pouring down his face, even as he laughed a little and proudly said, "I stayed calm, aniki."

"You did great, Lambo," Gokudera praised. "But you don't have to be calm right now. I know it hurts like a bitch." Lambo laughed a little more, then groaned over the pain the laughter caused.

Three full minutes passed before Lambo finally straightened up and took a deep, pain-free breath. He wiped the remaining tears from his eyes with the back of his hand, and said, "I'm okay, aniki. You should check on the others."

"We're fine," Yamamoto interjected as he stumbled through the door of Lambo's Suite with bleary eyes and his hair tousled from recent sleep.

"Power-up to the extreme," Ryohei agreed as he walked in behind him, seemingly bright eyed, though his calm tone betrayed him. His head had to be spinning for him to be so quiet.

"Ojamashimasu," Chrome said, announcing herself in the traditional manner as she followed Ryohei inside. Everyone froze over her unexpected presence, then pointedly looked away with a series of uncontrollable blushes due to the skimpy, and fluttering, pajamas she wore. "Oh!" she exclaimed, immediately realizing the reason for their rejection. Summoning a wisp of her power as an illusionist, she quickly wrapped herself in the image of "Chrome in a business suit". "Gomen," she added in apology.

"Are you okay, Chrome?" Gokudera asked as he rose to his feet. "I thought your suite was empty, or I would have checked on you first."

"Mukuro-sama altered my pain receptors until the episode passed," she replied. "I am fine."

"We're in one piece, too," Takeshi confirmed as soon as Gokudera glanced in his and Ryohei's direction. "But..." he said, his tone turning unusually somber. "That dream... Did it mean what I think?"

"Ah," he confirmed. "We weren't gathered by accident." He was incredibly tempted to suggest that Finn had known Hotaru's Guardians wouldn't be able to fight this particular battle, and had rebuilt Headquarters as a method of calling more adept Mafiosos into action. But he chose to remain silent. Regardless of his suspicions, Tsuna's Will was Vongola's Will. Nothing would have happened without being foreseen by Tsuna's Hyper-Intuition, and accepted by him. Therefore, he had no reason to raise doubt by questioning Finn's motives.

"Che," he spat at himself for wasting time with useless worrying. "There's no sense in standing around here, debating it. Until Boss gives out orders, everyone should return to your planned schedules. The Family still needs to get back on its feet and stabilize before we can launch any type of coordinated attack."

"Attack...?" Elario interjected. "Isn't it too soon to be talking about - "

"We're already at war," Tsuna said as he stepped through the door of Lambo's suite. He wore a simple yukata, rather than a plush Italian robe. Following close behind him, Xanxus looked nothing like his usual self due to the matching yukata he wore. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Boss," Gokudera instantly replied. He intended to give a full report, but stopped before another word could leave his lips. In a quick motion, Tsuna bowed at the waist with his hands folded in his lap, offering a formal apology. Gokudera tensed alongside the rest of the Guardians.

"Boss...?" His voice came out dull with dread.

"Gomen," Tsuna replied softly. "I thought the Takarabune had been destroyed when the Unforgiving Flames wiped out the rest of Headquarters. If I'd know it was still functional, or if I'd suspected Finn knew enough about it to rebuild the passageways, then I would have done a better job of keeping you out of the activation radius. I never wanted you guys to shoulder this burden."

"You weren't going to tell us." Gokudera felt rather proud of himself for keeping his tone bland, rather than accusatory. "You've known the truth since you took over for the Ninth." He wasn't going to get angry. "How many encounters have we had without knowing about it?" He was going to stay calm. "How many battles have you fought in secret?" Stay calm, he told himself. "It's exactly as you said. We're already at war. So... So how could you say something like that? After all this time, don't you trust us to fight with you? Are you planning to run off somewhere we can't follow and sacrifice yourself again?"

"Hayato..." Tsuna finally raised his head, meeting Gokudera's gaze with an expression filled with sorrow. Gokudera felt his patience snap, and everyone in the room tensed as if the snap had been audible. His vision clouded with red, and he grew feverish and light-headed as if he'd drunk an entire bottle of V Special by himself. He must have blacked out for a moment, because the next thing he knew, his entire body was wrapped in Storm Flames.

"_You know what you have to do,_" his new Salamander's Will poured into his Flame. With a small nod, Gokudera agreed.

"Boss," he said, carefully cracking his knuckles to prepare them. "With all due respect, please clench your teeth."

"Eh? H-Hayato...?" Tsuna cringed away as his Hyper-Intuition warned him of his immediate future. "It's not what you think. Calm down and we can talk about this. Ne?"

"You made me promise," Gokudera replied. "Your exact words... You said, 'If I ever start acting stupid again, hit me to wake me up. I know you wouldn't willingly raise your hand to me unless pushed like you just were. That's why I need you to do it. Anyone else and I'd just get pissed off, but you... A punch from you is like a wake-up call from hell.' You begged me, Boss. You said, 'I need to rely on you to keep me on the right path. I need you to promise me that you'll use force if necessary to keep me from straying again.' Do you remember, Boss?"

"I... I remember." Tsuna gulped, his face growing pale as he stared at Gokudera's clenched fist. "I also seem to remember you using forehead flicks to get your point across."

"I sincerely apologize ahead of time, Boss, but the current situation demands more drastic tactics. Please clench your teeth. I'd rather limit this to surface damage." Tsuna stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. As fair warning, Gokudera added, "Here I come."

Gokudera's body responded faster than he expected. As soon as he thought of the direction he wanted to move, his fist was already embedded in Tsuna's cheek.

The speed caught Tsuna off-guard. His eyes blazed with Flame, but he didn't manage to release it before the punch's follow-through sent him spinning into Xanxus' chest. The power caught Xanxus off-guard. He tried to catch Tsuna, but Tsuna rammed into him hard enough to lift them both off the ground and send them skidding into the hallway.

Yamamoto whistled in appreciation, and Ryohei quietly labeled it "Extreme" with a wide smile of satisfaction. Gokudera looked down at his Flame-wrapped hands with awe. He knew he'd gotten a power-up, but he never imagined it would have such an immediate impact. His punch had been stronger than his dynamite.

His dynamite. The dynamite he stored all over his body. His Flame-wrapped body. Dynamite and Flame. He heard the hiss as the first fuse ignited. The sound grew louder and louder as more fuses joined into a deadly chorus.

"Is that what I think it is?" Yamamoto asked worriedly. Gokudera looked at him with eyes widen in horror. He only had the minimum amount stocked, since he'd come straight to Lambo's room from his own bed, but it was still far too many to remove in the three seconds before they exploded. And he didn't have enough time to put distance between himself and everyone else.

"My turn to go to the limit." Light filled the room, completely blinding Gokudera, as he felt his body slam through two walls and a window. The tinkling of broken glass filled his ears, only to disappear as the dynamite exploded across his body. His Flame protected him from being injured by the blasts, but the sound deafened him and the resulting smoke disoriented him. He landed badly, his right side smacking hard into the ground and instantly dislocating his shoulder.

For a brief moment, everything fell silent. Then his ears began ringing and white spots filled his vision. Blinking them away, he slowly sat up to find Elario, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Lambo, everyone else, plus a pack of patrolling tanuki running in his direction. He didn't really understand it, but they all appeared to be running in slow motion. It was as if he were sitting in some sort of time dilation field with the power to slow time to a ratio of 1000:1. That wasn't possible, though, outside of science fiction. Unless, of course, the appearance of slow-motion was merely a symptom of a concussion or some other head injury he hadn't noticed.

"What kind of idiot straps dynamite to his body, then lets his Flame roam free," his Salamander grumbled so softly that Gokudera wondered if he'd imagined it. "You didn't imagine it, idiot, so hurry up and give me a name so I can come out and fix you. I'm the same parasitic type of Salamander as your previous partner, so I can feel your pain. And it hurts, idiot."

The voice sounded distinctly feminine, so he grasped for the first female name he could think of, and said, "Rin."

"Give permission, idiot," she added.

"Come out, Rin," he replied, feeling too surprised to get angry. Perhaps it really was a head injury. Or shock. Physical shock would explain why he could be so calm after such a big explosion. That couldn't be it, though. He knew shock was supposed to make a person feel cold, yet he felt unnaturally warm. Heat welled up like a hot spring from deep inside him, and swept him away before he could control it.

* * *

Gokudera groaned as he sat up in his bed, and scratched his head in confusion as he looked around. It didn't seem as if he'd gone back in time again. Everything was already sorted and arranged throughout his bedroom. The furniture from his old household, including his bed, both side tables, his dresser, and his old gun cabinet, only filled a third of his new bedroom. The rest of the space was currently empty, sending a chill of foreboding down his spine. Empty space meant room for shopping.

"Sangia," he called out, worried she'd already begun spending his salary. He slipped out of the bed, intending to track her down, and instantly slid to the ground when his legs refused to hold him.

The sudden lack of strength sent an odd pulse into his mind, shaking it over and over again until the only thought he possessed centered on the pool of inky darkness he could feel forming inside him. It expanded outward, painting his innards with black filth and twisting his Flame into knots.

The screams of a thousand dying men poured into his ears. The blood of a thousand sacrificed women passed across his lips. His hands trembled and his heart pounded with an appalling mixture of fear and anticipation. He was going insane. He could feel his mind cracking, even as a dark corner of him laughed with profane joy.

"Idiot." Rin spiraled around his body in a river of pure Storm Flame, creating an insurmountable barrier between him and the rest of the world. The black filth paused in its tracks, unable to spread beyond the light from the Salamander's Flame.

From within the source pool of the darkness, he heard the unmistakable sound of rattling chains. And he knew. He knew the black pool he felt inside himself was his Vice, liquified and contained until it could be removed by a Vongola Priest. It was daunting that he'd already collected so much since being purified by G, but he knew the flame now tattooed on his face was the cause. It was made from the liquid Demitirus from the fountain. Its existence was the reason Rin had been able to impose herself on his soul, though the cost was an increased magnetism for Vice.

He also knew was going to be a tricky balance to harness her power without allowing himself to be Tainted. But he also knew it was worth the risk, because it gave him so much more than just a powerful Salamander. It gave him the power of a Magnus.

Summoning the same courage that had allowed him to thrust his hand into a fountain laced with liquid Demitirus, Gokudera thrust a mental hand into the black pool of Vice inside himself. The Vice latched onto him, and forced him to witness the darkest horrors hiding in the shadows of his own soul.

Tears formed in his eyes as he watched himself handing a lit stick of dynamite to Maverick as revenge for hurting Elario, and saw himself smile when Maverick's hand exploded. He wanted to deny his capability of doing of such a thing, but the Vice didn't give him a chance to defend himself.

He saw himself standing over Xanxus' corpse, happily stomping down on the bloody remains of the man's skull. He laughed madly as he did it, feeling as if he should have done it a long time ago before the bastard turn Tsuna gay. He wanted to deny ever blaming Xanxus for Tsuna's choices, but he had to admit things might have gone differently if Xanxus hadn't been a temptation.

He saw himself hitting Tsuna over and over again until the man was a mass of bruised flesh and broken bones. He wouldn't kill him, of course, but his Boss deserved a real beating. After all, how many times was he going to doubt his Guardians? And how many times was he going to deny Gokudera's strength so he could run off and act like a one man army? What was it going to take before Tsuna finally acknowledged Gokudera as a top-notch Mafioso?

Maybe Toshi had a good idea. Tsuna had never underestimated his enemies; enemies were always treated as equals.

"If you keep it up, I'm going to start calling you Idiot-sama," Rin said. The statement gave Gokudera the strength to return to his senses, and grab hold of the chain rattling at the very bottom of his soul. He pulled.

"Hayato...?" Tsuna's voice echoed through him, showing him the path back to reality. He followed it faithfully, and sighed in relief as Tsuna's concerned face appeared before his eyes.

"Boss," Gokudera greeted. He would have stood so Tsuna wouldn't have to kneel on the floor to talk to him, but he couldn't move. A mile worth of Reckoning Chains, burning with his own Storm Flame, wrapped him from neck to knee, and its heavy weight kept him from moving an inch. "Rin..." he prompted.

"I'm here," she replied. She stepped into his line-of-sight, letting him see her for the first time. Gokudera gaped at her humanoid form. She looked exactly like Sangia from back in high school... if Sangia had been a saw-toothed, yankee leader of a biker gang. Rin wore a special attack uniform, and the bandana restraining her flaming red hair gave Gokudera flashbacks to the field days in middle school.

"Hold on," she said, completely ignoring his surprise over her appearance. "This might hurt a bit." Before he could ask what she was planning, Rin reached into the coils of Storm Chains with both hands, grabbed hold, and yanked. Gokudera clenched his jaw, expecting the worst, but he only felt a faint tingling sensation as Rin pulled free the trailing end of the Chain.

The pain struck when she placed the end link in her mouth and bit it off. Gokudera couldn't stop himself. He tilted his head back and screamed, feeling as if she'd bitten off a chunk of his flesh instead of... of... of whatever his Chain was made from.

"Forgive me, Hayato," Tsuna whispered, tears welling up in his eyes as Rin took a second bite. Gokudera managed to keep himself from screaming this time, but the pain was too much. It burned through his body like acid, leaving behind a path of damage that seeped into his vital organs and flowed through the marrow of his bones. There was no escaping it. Even though he wanted to faint, the Chain kept him from succumbing. And there was no suppressing it, no matter what technique he tried. All he could do was weep at his own helplessness, while Tsuna gently held his head between the palms of his hands and wept with him.

"I don't enjoy this," Rin commented between bites. Gokudera could barely make sense of the words through the pain, but he appreciated them anyway. They gave him something to focus upon beyond the seemingly endless agony. "Reckoning Chains aren't made out of sugarplums and rainbows," she said. "They're made of Flames and Vice and the blood of the Lake-Dwelling Shinigami. I bet the big-wigs on the other side didn't tell you that part. I bet they offered to give you power, and you just took it without asking any questions. Idiot. That's the real reason your Boss is so upset. It's because he's already seen what sort of hideous monster you'll become after you die."

Gokudera clenched his teeth, knowing he couldn't respond to her provocation. If he opened his mouth, he'd undoubtedly scream again, and Tsuna was already crying hard enough. It made him wish Rin would just shut up and eat faster. But she didn't seem to care about his wishes. She continued talking, even as she chewed mouthful after mouthful of Chain links.

"Pay attention, now. I know it hurts, but suck it up and listen. Since you accepted the bargain for power, you'll produce these Chains from now until the day you die. I'm supposed to eat them, which makes them part of me. Then, when I synchronize with you like Lee did, the blood of the Lake-Dwellers will be diffused throughout your physical body, and begin internally mutating it. Eventually, the mutations will force your spiritual body to develop in a predetermined direction. Think of me like a syringe that will inject you with a slow poison intended to eat away at your humanity. Got it? When I finish, you will be a Lake-Dweller in a human body.

You should already know why I'm doing this to you, too. It's because Lake-Dwellers are the ultimate balance between Flame-Keepers, Gate-Keepers, and Vampires. As you transform into one, you'll be able to manipulate Vice in ways that no other being can fully emulate. That means you'll be able to cleanse it, manipulate it, or even assimilate it into your own soul. You will become a Master of Darkness, in ways the Four Horsemen could only dream about. Of course, you'll be imprisoned in Limbo for eternity after you die, but that's a small price to pay for being able to protect the living world for half a century. Che. You idiot."

Although she'd only eaten through half the Chains, Rin paused, giving him a much-needed respite from the constant torture, and looked at him with such a soft expression that it silenced both his own tears and Tsuna's.

"Thank you," she said. "You humans are so self-interested that you probably don't think much of us. To you, we are pets with slightly more intelligence than domesticated dogs, but-! To us, you humans are our greatest hope. We, beings of Essence, were constantly at war with one another before the Merging of Paths. Our entire existence from birth until death was predetermined by our ability to refine our purity, because higher purity meant... it meant everything. It meant the ability to survive because you couldn't be cannibalized if you were higher purity than everyone else. It meant the ability to multiply, because only those of the highest purity dared to weaken themselves by fission. And only those of highest purity could leave a mark on the Path for others to follow. Anything less would instantly fade away by the constant flow of energy imbued into every aspect of our existence from the never-ending cycle of destruction surrounding us.

By teaming up with humans, the fate of our entire Path was changed. We became the source of your Flames, but you... Humans gave us the chance to experience life in harmony with our surroundings. For now, those lives are mostly spent in silent servitude, acting as replacement filler for the Vice removed from human souls after death, but it is a million times better than our previous existence. We even have hope for a future where Humans and Salamanders are unified into a singular existence.

When you accepted the duty and power of a Guardian Magnus, you chose to sacrifice yourself to keep that hope from fading. For that, you are not an idiot. You are the wisest and most noble man I have ever met."

"Rin..." he murmured in awe. She responded with a smile that completely washed away the misery echoing through his flesh.

"You've given me a good name," she said. "Prove to me that you deserve a better name than 'idiot' in return. Okay? Ready? Itadakimasu."

As she resumed eating, Gokudera realized the incumbent pain wasn't nearly as wretched as before. Undoubtedly, it still hurt, but he felt it distantly as if she were eating his toes instead of his legs; his fingertips instead of his arms. Turning his attention inward again, he tried to trace the path of pain to seek out the reason for the difference. He found it far more quickly than he expected.

The World Within held four places: a house of thoughts, a Flame spout, a Salamander perch, and a puddle of Vice. The Storm Reckoning Chain entered his World through the puddle, then wrapped around the perch, tangled itself around his Flame spout, and tracked mud through his Thoughts before exiting his body through his extremities. The only reason he perceived it as coiled around his body was because he wasn't trying to control it. In turn, his lack of control was the reason it made him hurt all over, though his newfound determination wasn't allowing it to strangle him as much as it wanted.

"I'll be damned if I let you call me an idiot again," Gokudera growled. His determination fed his Dying Will, providing him with all the Flames he needed to create mental hands strong enough to wrestle the Reckoning Chains into some semblance of order. As he worked, he felt them disappearing from his physical body, though the weight within him increased until his heart felt heavier than cast-iron. The Chains weren't gone entirely. Rin still needed to eat them, and he already had an idea for a less messy feeding method.

Gokudera fed the Chain through his Vongola Ring. The instant the Chain touched the ring, everything inside him snapped into place, and the pain limited itself to a single line of burning flesh trailing from his tattooed cheek down to his ring finger. He opened his eyes again, and froze, worried the Chain would try to run wild again, but his concern was unwarranted. It remained neatly coiled within him, and only appeared when his Will intentionally summoned it into existence.

"Good work, Aniki," Rin praised. "But it's going to be difficult for you to move around unless you let me eat more. Go ahead and let me have all the slack in the line. Worry about saving some Chains for battle once you've grown more familiar with having it inside you."

Seeing no reason to argue, Gokudera summoned a length of chain, and flung his hand out to send it in her direction. She grabbed hold of it with a smile and immediately began eating again, as if it were nothing more than a red liquorice whip. The burning sensation trailed down his arm with each link of Chain he called into existence, but it was manageable enough that he could finally turn his attention to the red-eyed Boss kneeling next to him.

Gokudera gently flicked Tsuna in the forehead, and smiled at the way Tsuna's eyes bulged in response. "This isn't your fault," he said. "I'm your Right Hand Man, and your friend. I'm not your mindless slave. I chose this for myself. I can't say it was easy to discover that I was hiding such a dark side, but that wasn't something you created. It was already within me, and it's my demon to face." Gokudera sighed, knowing he'd never been the one that was good with words. That had always been Tsuna or Takeshi's department. "I'm sorry," he said, figuring he needed to get that part out of the way. "I thought such horrible things. I can't even begin to describe - "

"You don't have to tell me," Tsuna interrupted. Tears welled up in his eyes again, proving he was still as much of a crybaby as he'd always been. "When I had split personalities, my Vice took on a life of its own. There were a few times when it almost consumed me, too, so I have a good idea of what you experienced. I... Even if you say it's not my fault, I know you wouldn't have gone down this road if I had made different choices. I... I'm so sorry, Hayato."

"Oi," Gokudera replied, "Don't make me hit you again. It's bad enough I had to punch you the first time for hiding all this stuff. You should have told us. I know that you're the Boss and you have to play some things close to the vest, but you went too far. This wasn't some piddly little shit between Mafia Families that you hid from us. You denied our birthrights, and tried to deny us the Free Will to decide our own destinies. I have to say, the fact you didn't trust us with something so important hurts more than the torture Rin just put me through."

"I won't regret that," Tsuna replied sharply. "I already knew what you would choose, and it was my job to protect you from yourself."

"Then I won't regret punching you, either. You were being a moron."

"Erk." Tsuna choked. His face scrunched up with frustration, but Gokudera could see the light of laughter in his eyes. "I think I liked you better when you didn't talk back."

Gokudera smiled. "My deepest apologies, Boss, but you forced me to grow a backbone a long time ago."

"I suppose I can live with it." Turning serious, Tsuna glanced toward the door of Gokudera's bedroom. "I better tell everyone that you're going to be okay. Sangia and Elario looked ready to bite my head off when I told them to wait outside, but I didn't think this was something they needed to see."

"Thanks for that. What about Ryohei? Who's watching over him?"

Tsuna shook his head with another small smile. "No one. He hasn't released his Salamander yet. Believe it or not, you were hit with a plain old Extreme Straight."

"Oh." Gokudera rubbed his chin, chagrined to find out that Ryohei had polished his signature move so much. In the past, his Extreme Straight had always been powerful, but he'd added so much speed to it that Gokudera hadn't been able to follow it. Thinking back, he couldn't remember if he'd been able to block before Ryohei hit him. It'd happened too fast.

"Aniki." Rin's voice focused his attention back on more immediate matters. The burning sensation in his arm had stopped, and he could no longer summon more than a single link of Chain outside his Vongola Ring. It was time for the next stage.

"I'm ready to sync, if you are," he said. Rin nodded in agreement, burst into a stream of formless Flames, and flew at him. Gokudera stood his ground, waiting for the inevitable impact, but was surprised when Rin slowed and tilted down towards his waistband. Where Lee had always detached from his back, Rin aimed for his stomach and climbed upward to his chest. She coated him like a bulletproof vest, then sank beneath his flesh where she could insinuate herself more easily into his limbs.

As she settled into place within his body, he noticed the Shinigami blood leeching into his muscles and organs, but decided not to comment on it. This part didn't hurt, and there wasn't anything he could do to change the destiny he'd chosen. After all, someone had to fight off the threat of Taint, and it was better him than some poor fool that would treat it like a curse. Especially since becoming a Shinigami sounded kind of cool. It was like something straight out of a manga. Sure, he wouldn't be able to follow Sangia into the next world, but he'd be able to watch over his fool of a vampire son. And he'd be able to watch over Tsuna. And he wouldn't be alone. The rest of the guys would also be there... though they'd all be Shinigami, too.

"Hayato..." Tsuna murmured, pulling Gokudera's attention outward again. He lifted his gaze and met Tsuna's eyes, and was stunned to see a pair of clear, shining orbs instead of clouds and tears. "I won't let you turn into a Vice-eating monster," he said. "I'll save you. I promise."

Gokudera smiled at his Boss' willingness to jump into into the fray for him. Unfortunately... "Sorry, Boss," Gokudera said. "You're too late. I gained the Vice-eating skill from the moment I released Rin."

Tsuna replied with an immediate karate chop to the center of Gokudera's skull. "You know what I mean, Hayato. I said I'll save you, and I'll do it. It's actually quite easy when I think about it. All I have to do is create True Balance in the Cycle. Then the Lake-Dwellers will be out of work."

For some reason, without bothering to calculate the size of the task, or splutter over Tsuna's easy manner in accepting it, Gokudera believed he would do it. Tsuna would save him from a fate worse than death, and he'd rearrange the cosmos to save everyone else in the process.

"As expected, Boss. You're amazing. Truly... amazing."


	41. Chapter 41 Finn, Watching

Author's Notes: I couldn't get as far on this chapter before my wrists started acting up, so I hope no one is disappointed with the length. It'll be two weeks at the minimum before I upload again. A month will be more likely, in order to give my wrists a chance to rest. Anyway, at this point I have the story pretty well outlined in my head. I just have to get it written. ;)

Also, pardon any proofreading errors. I wanted to get this put up ASAP for those rare few of you still waiting for the conclusion.

* * *

From Eden's command chair, Finn had eyes on everyone. Dozens upon dozens of semi-transparent holographic screens surrounded him, giving him full access to every corner of Vongola while he absently munched on a handful of cheese popcorn.

He watched as Tsuna and Xanxus returned to the Inner Sanctum, a currently bare and empty set of rooms, and Xanxus pulled open his yukata to allow Tsuna to resume his first post-Change feeding. It was only the second time Finn had seen blood-suckers actually sucking blood, and he still couldn't decide whether it was exactly like the movies or not.

He watched the moment Ryohei slipped away to meet with Lussuria in the Sun training hall. They talked for ten minutes, while Ryohei related every bit of information he'd picked up from Gokudera's transformation. Then, using the relative solitude of the gym, Ryohei stripped off his hand-wrappings to reveal a cross-shaped Demitirus tattoo on his palm. With no warning at all, he set himself on fire with the Sun Flame. A moment later, he lowered the Flame, and called out to grant freedom to his Salamander. The result told Finn that the Sun Guardian truly was the most dangerous member of the group. Even though Gokudera had screamed and cried so much on the onset, Ryohei merely grunted a bit and shook his head while he sought to control his Vice and Chains.

The Rain Guardian cried more than screamed. He had sought solitude in his main office to strip off his shirt and reveal a pair of cross spears tattooed above his shoulder-blade. He went through the exact same process as Ryohei, though his watcher hadn't been invited. Squalo leaned on the wall outside his office and silently listened to Yamamoto's sobbing, staying on hand in case he should need assistance.

Finn wasn't able to see what happened with Chrome, since his bug was killed when Mukuro arrived in person, but the neighboring screen made up for the loss. It showed Lambo being escorted through the Cloud Guardian's suite by Hibari's head henchman, Tetsuya Kusakabe. A moment before Lambo reached the private exit to the private porch where Hibari sat wrapped in a warm tanzen so he could look out at his private gardens in comfort, Hibari tucked the envelop hiding his divorce papers under the cushion he was sitting on.

Their meeting was far more civil and boring than Finn expected. As Kusakabe served green tea in authentic Japanese cups, Lambo politely related the events of the previous hour. Hibari remained noncommittal through the entire recitation, making it difficult to tell whether he had shared the dream experience or not.

Towards the end of the conversation, Lambo pushed back his hair to show the lightening bolt tattooed under his earlobe, and said, "I intend to meet my new Salamander soon, but I wanted to talk to you first. I told you ten years ago that I wouldn't fight you on unequal terms. But, pretty soon, we'll be on the same level. At that time, I'd like to fight you, Hibari-san. Of course, I don't have any confidence that I'll beat you, but... I-Pin is single right now. I don't know why, but I feel that I'll never be worthy enough for her unless I defeat you."

"You are such a childish herbivore," Hibari said without bothering to actually look in Lambo's direction. He continued staring out at his garden as if he was searching for something invisible. "Lambo Bovino," he said formally. "Every year until ten years ago, you challenged me on the anniversary of a promise we once made for a battle to determine whether I would pursue I-Pin for myself. You continued challenging me each year, even after she married. At our last battle, you summoned a lightening storm large enough to turn an quarter-mile stretch of beach into a glass sheet. Myself and everyone else in the area was rendered unconscious for a week. You were unconscious for a month, and woke with no memory of every challenging me to anything."

"W-What are you talking about, Hibari-san? I never - "

Hibari finally turned his head and looked at him with a deadpan expression. "I dislike repeating myself, Bovino, so listen very carefully. Although it was only once out of many encounters, you have already defeated me. All your squawking about needing to be on equal levels was merely a self-defense mechanism you created to avoid the trauma you gave yourself. I assume your current challenge means you have overcome that trauma."

"Hibari-san..."

"Remember this: if you continue to speak the words of a foolish herbivore, I will bite you to death."

"Understood," Lambo replied with a short laugh, though he quickly turned solemn again. "You're a good man, Hibari-san. I don't remember anything you're talking about, but I'd be honored if you'd allow me to continue challenging you like you say I did. I want to become even stronger, for myself and for I-Pin, and you're one man I know won't hold back against someone as great as me. Of course, I'm willing to pay for your time if the entertainment value isn't sufficient."

"Testuya will negotiate the terms," Hibari said in dismissal. Lambo was wise enough not to push for more. He stood, even as Hibari looked out at his garden in time to see the first snowflake fall from the sky.

Seeing that the good part was already over, Finn pushed aside the holographic screen with an absent wave of his hand. The next screen held Gokudera and Elario.

For some reason, Elario had stayed at his father's side like he'd been glued there. Elario followed him down to the Storm training hall, where they both changed into sweat-clothes and running shoes, and Elario tied his hair into a single tail. Immediately afterward, Gokudera went on a run that took him five times around his gym, up twenty flights of stairs, around the outside perimeter, along six garden paths, and up the exterior of Headquarters to a perch on the Northwest tower's square parapets.

Halfway through the run, Elario fell behind. He never would have caught up if Gokudera hadn't stopped to wait for him on the roof.

"Dad," Elario gasped as he panted for air. While Elario focused on breathing, Gokudera cracked a smile and waved for him to look at the expansive view from the highest point of Headquarters. Finn was a little startled to realize the older man barely had a mist of sweat on his forehead, whereas his vampire son's sweatshirt was soaked.

"I always wanted you to see this view," Gokudera said, looking past the garden maze, beyond the perimeter forest, and towards the distant hills along the horizon that erased the metropolitan areas from view. Only an ever-present halo of light showed that the city even existed. In the opposite direction, cultivated farmlands followed a shallow valley for miles and miles until it hit a rocky ridge of hills and cliffs along the Mediterranean. Most of the countryside in that direction was still shadowed and slumbering, but the gray light of pre-dawn gave them enough light to see.

"What will you do now?" Gokudera asked. Elario shrugged, unsurprised by the sudden question.

"I've spent the past ten years waiting for Aunt Katya to make me the Kuneri heir," he replied, no longer heaving for air. "I think that's why I jumped at Luca's offer to make me a Sun Guardian. I figured the reason Aunt was hesitating was because I wasn't a Mafioso, but that wasn't it. She said she was waiting for Papa's approval, and Papa kept telling her to wait... until yesterday when he called and told her it was a good time."

"Vongola the Tenth is the leader of the most respected Family in the Mafia. There's no way a new heir would be chosen without his blessing. But you didn't answer my question. What will you do now? Kuneri only said they wouldn't accept Yoshi. If you drop him, you can still become a Mafia Boss."

"I'm too greedy for that," Elario said with another toothy smile. "I've been learning a lot about myself since Papa made me stop hiding my true nature. I've realized I'm a jerk. I'm arrogant, stubborn, and hot-tempered. I have no clue why Maverick wants to be with me. But he does, and I'm stupid enough to let him." Elario's gaze softened. "I don't know if I have enough charisma to use him to his full potential, but I know I can't let his loyalty go to waste. So, to answer your question... I'm still going to be a Mafia Boss, even if it means I have to built a Family from scratch."

"That won't be necessary." Gokudera stretched his arms over his head with a satisfied smile. As he relaxed his arms back down to his sides, he said, "If that's really what you want to do with your life, then it's my duty as your father to help you succeed. Follow me. I'm going to show you a secret that even your mother doesn't know about."

With no other warning, Gokudera jumped off the side of the tower and dropped four stories to an inner courtyard. He landed smoothly and made it to the nearest wooden door by the time Elario clumsily landed behind him.

Anticipation crawled up and down Finn's spine. With a swipe of his index fingers, he enlarged the holographic screen to double the size so he could better watch as the pair traversed the length of Headquarters. Hopping back into the nearest elevator, they headed down to the Storm gym where they used the attached locker room to shower and change into freshly laundered suits. Then there was another quick elevator ride to the second basement, and a short walk down the main corridor to the Storm division.

Beyond a pair of glass doors acid-etched with the Storm Guardian's emblem, a red war room waited. The walls were lined with flat televisions tuned to every news channel in the world. Quad-screen work areas were lowered two steps below the main walkway to give Gokudera a clear view of his team. And dozens of men and women, led by Gokudera's elite Lieutenants, flew from pit to pit in complete chaos, working as his arms and legs to bring order to the Family.

"Stacatto." Silence fell throughout the room as gophers immediately knelt down in submission, being unworthy of his direct attention, and his Lieutenants stood so he could see them better.

"I scouted, Gokudera-sama," Stacatto replied. "No-Man's Land. All six city districts. Old Town in Rome. Blueprints in your inbox. Construction changes marked red. New territories blue. Overlap with old territories green. I'm heading out to scout more. Old weapon depots. Hideouts. Safe-holes. Etcetera. Downloading old maps for editing. Next report in two hours."

"Fermata."

"I'm updating the roster, Gokudera-sama. Only seventy-three percent have reported in. Out of those, nine percent has reconfirmed their retirement commitment, sixteen percent have been confirmed dead, and three percent are confirmed as active members of allied Families. The other twenty-seven percent are currently missing. I have my brothers scouring their last known locations. My latest report is in your inbox."

"Marcata."

"I'm on point for perimeter security, Gokudera-sama. All sectors currently secure. I have my guys rotating out every six hours, so I can give you ninety more hours before they'll begin suffering from fatigue. I've been sending the hourly incident reports and sector assignments to your inbox."

"Legato."

"I'm coordinating the shopping teams and internal services, Gokudera-sama. The head chef says basic supplies arrived in time. Breakfast will be served in all dining halls at seven. I have six car rentals on the way, and Dino loaned us two armored SUVs when the Tenth wants to head over to Vongola Corp. I sent collated reports to your inbox."

"Omaggio."

"Defense and surveillance systems are currently offline, Gokudera-sama. I've been working with Pandora to get the grid calibrated correctly, but it's an upgraded system from the old one. I'll need another half-hour to finish reading the manual, and at least an hour after that to properly encode all the override authorizations. I'll send a report on it as soon as I can."

"Tremolo."

"Gokudera-sama, I can't decide if I should buy the old carrier models, or if I should splurge for one of the Nott Family's new Zexofly Assault Helicopters."

"Get three of each. Get us a couple good carrier planes, too. Fortissimo."

"I have two teams retrieving some of my personal ammunition supplies from home, sir. I also have a third team securing Port Vongola, and a fourth team prepared to deploy on your command."

"How are your daughters doing?"

"Good and bad. Terry got a soccer scholarship, but Joey got suspended for breaking her ex-boyfriend's wrist."

"Makes me glad I didn't have a girl," Gokudera replied. "If you can find the time to spare, head down to R&D and get a team working towards building a mobile artillery suit. I want a ground version and a zero-gravity version. I'll let you know the budget once Boss approves the project."

"Hell yah!"

"Cadenza."

"I'm doing lots and lots of good computer shit, Gokudera-sama. The reports are in your inbox."

"Is the computer in my office set up for a video conference?"

"Not the office down here, and I haven't had time to check your public office or your home office yet. But the one in the conference room is working. Pandora can interface for you."

"At the moment, that will do. I'll need the one in my upstairs office brought online by the time breakfast is over. Make sure the Rain Guardian's computer is online within the next hour. If I know him, he'll head over there as soon as he's done with his morning training."

"Yes, sir."

"Good job, everyone. Convene for a quick meeting at 6:45. If you have questions or concerns, you better bring them up at that time. I'll be attending the Tenth after breakfast. There's too much for me to do without wasting time answering bullshit text messages after I leave here."

Each of Gokudera's Lieutenants gave a confident nod, then returned to their work. Satisfied with their attitudes, Gokudera waved for Elario to follow, and led the way through another set of glass doors into a long, rectangular room intended to hold a conference table and chairs. At the moment, it only held a grid of nine televisions seamlessly covering the front wall.

"Pandora," Gokudera said as the door hissed shut behind them. "Call Don Gokudera."

"EH?" Elario squealed, surprised by the name and title. "There's a Gokudera Family? That's one hell of a secret, Dad!"

"Quiet," Gokudera snapped as he centered himself in front of the screens, and smoothed down the front of his suit. Pandora relayed the traditional ringing sound over a set of hidden surround-sound speakers. One ring. Two rings. "Your mother is going to kill me for not telling her." Three rings.

"Gokudera residence, Salvatore speaking," a deep voice erupted from the speakers.

"It's Hayato," Gokudera replied softly.

There was silence on the line for three seconds, followed by a very loud exclamation of: "Cucciolo?! Is that really you?"

"It's me. Is Papi there? I need to talk to him. I'm set up for video conferencing if you have it."

"No problem. Give me a minute to - "

"Transfer it to my office," someone shouted in the background. A few seconds later, that same person appeared on the conference room screen, though it wasn't the kind of person Finn expected to see. Rather than a thin, white-haired old man, Gokudera's father was square and overweight, and sported a black handlebar mustache.

"You've gotten fat, Papi," Gokudera said.

"What does Vongola the Tenth want from a small Family like mine," Don Gokudera asked. "I can't imagine you would called willingly, considering you haven't called home even once since you ran off."

"Can you blame me?" Gokudera clenched his fists at his sides, working hard to control his temper in front of his son. "How was I supposed to react when I realized I was the bastard son of a dead woman? Even when I learned the truth, I was still the bastard son of the woman that you tried to have replace your legitimate wife, Stella. There's no way in hell I could face her. If I'd tried, she would have tried to assassinate me. And you know I'm not exaggerating. She's better than Sis at Poison Cooking." Gokudera sighed and combed his fingers through his hair. "I figured it was better to stay away than chance causing a confrontation, and putting you in a position where you would have to choose between us."

"You might be right," Don Gokudera grudgingly admitted. He stroked his mustache and leaned back in his chair. "So what changed your mind?"

"Before I answer that, can I ask if you decided on your heir yet? And are you still catering to the same type of crowd as when I lived at home?"

"Hasn't the Eleventh been keeping you up-to-date? I've been corresponding with her for more than ten years now."

"She's been forwarding the letters to me, but I wanted to hear it directly from you."

"Then the answer to the first question is 'no'. Stella has been trying to get Bianchi to come back home and take over so I can retire, but that girl is determined to chase after Reborn. Obviously, I'd offer you the seat if I thought you'd take it, but even a blind man can see that you were born to serve the Tenth. I've been considering Salvatore's son and a few of the other boys that have the business sense to succeed me, but I haven't finalized anything. As for your other question, I have to wonder how much you actually understood when you were only seven."

"I didn't understand anything back then, but I know everything now. Even when you ignore the twelve vacation castles where people were always visiting for Haunted Tours, there are only two possible reasons people could actually enjoy my distorted piano playing. It took me a long time to realize it wasn't the first reason, nepotism, at all."

"I see," Don Gokudera said with a bright blush. "Then you know - "

"I know you're a hopeless romantic with a serious obsession for the occult," Gokudera said bluntly. "The type of people that came to your parties thought I was possessed. That's why they liked it when Sis poisoned me. I really, really hated your for that when I was younger, but I've gotten over it. And I'm not judging you, since it seems I've inherited some of your fascination. I just want to make sure you haven't changed."

"No," he hesitantly answered. "I still enjoy such things. I have a Masquerade party planned for this weekend if you're interested. The prize for the Most Macabe Costume is a complete set of Saint Mai's Spirit Crystal Dowsing Rods. The box even has a spectral autograph." He reached off-screen and pulled a heavy, lacquer box covered in magical sigils into the camera's visual range.

"The Tenth is going to keep me too busy to visit. However," he said with a sidelong glance in Elario's direction. Elario straightened up quickly, having forgotten that he was the reason for the call. "Your grandson might want to come."

Don Gokudera froze.

"He's the reason I'm calling," Gokudera explained. "When Elario was born, the Tenth forced you to promise to stay out of his life. I'm the one that asked him to do that. It's because I was intending to have Elario live his life as a civilian. However, he's old enough now to defy me, and stubborn enough to make his own choices. He's already become a Mafioso, and he says he wants to be a Mafia Boss. As you know, my wife is sister to the Kuneri Boss. She - "

Don Gokudera snorted. "Kuneri, my ass. His mother might be Kuneri, but his name is Gokudera. If he's truly my grandchild, then there's no need to beat around the bush. You send him here, and I'll make him my heir before the sun rises. You understand, cucciolo?"

"It's not that simple," Gokudera quickly replied. "As you know, Bianchi acted as a surrogate mother for the Vongola Rain Guardian's kid."

"What?" Elario whispered, his head turning so quickly that his ponytail snapped at his ankles.

"I heard all about it," Don Gokudera said. "He's even inherited the talent for Poison Cooking. Are you saying that kid might try to take the throne from Elario?"

"It's the opposite." Gokudera grimaced. "Maverick has devoted himself to serving as Elario's Right Hand Man. And... um... How do I say this? Essi sono amanti omosessuali."

Don Gokudera's face turned ashen. "What the hell have you been teaching him?"

"There's more," Gokudera said around the growing lump in his throat. "Elario is a Vampire, and Maverick will be serving as his blood slave. That's why I decided to overlook their... um... relationship."

"I see." Don Vongola leaned back in his chair to consider all the information he'd just learned.

"Before you decide anything, you should know that Elario intended to take over the Kuneri Family, but they tried to make him choose between them and Maverick. Rather than give up his best friend and lover, Elario decided to refuse the position. He said love was more important than any amount of power. And he said he would build a Familia from scratch if that was the only way he could follow his dreams and keep the man he loves."

"That's not..." Elario started to object. He closed his mouth, though, when he realized how the phrasing affected Don Gokudera.

"How lovely," he said wistfully. Half a second later, his eyes hardened with determination. "I understand. If it's like that, we can just bury Maverick's lineage and let them be happy. I'll begin making arrangements immediately for Elario's installation as heir. Of course, I'll have to send both him and his Right Hand through Don Girarde's leadership curriculum. Unless he's already done it...?"

"Unfortunately not, Papi. Until recently, I refused to accept that he was a Mafioso. He learned a few things while working as a Secretary at Don Vongole High and serving as a Cavallone Sun Guardian, but he hasn't received the type of extensive training he'll need to become a Boss."

"Then I'll deal with the appropriate paperwork to get him admitted. I'll let him decide for himself if he wants to live with you, or if he wants his own apartment while he's studying. No. Change that. I'll open up Coldsprite Manor. It's a small place, but it has room for a core Familia of twelve, a staff of fifty, and a retinue of twenty. Oh, but I wonder if it would be a little too small. It only has one dining room and there isn't even a ballroom. There's just the music room and parlor."

"That's plenty, Grandpa," Elario interjected before his father could reply. Don Gokudera blinked rapidly, finally realizing that his grandson was the man standing next to his son. "I think it's a good idea for me to have some place where I can begin bonding with all the members of the Gokudera Family, but Dad raised me in a normal three bedroom house. I won't be able to relax if you start me off with something too fancy."

"Let's compromise," Gokudera said before his father and son could decide without his input. "Elario will live with you at the main castle during long vacations. He'll say with me on weekdays, and he can stay at Coldsprite Manor on weekends."

"I don't know..."

"Dad! Come on..."

Gokudera practically growled, and his tone turned so dark that it silenced his son mid-plea. "That's my only offer, unless you can promise me that you won't be putting him through the Bloody Gauntlet." At that, even Don Gokudera fell silent, and his expression turned grim. "That's what I thought." Gokudera sighed. "I understand the necessity of meeting the Family he'll be leading, but he's my son, Papi. Let me be there for him for as long as I can."

"I understand," Don Gokudera replied. "You're right. It will be better if he returns to you during the week."

"Good. Um... I hate to say this, but I need to go. There's still a lot of work waiting on my desk, and the Tenth will be waking up soon."

"I believe enough has been decided to get things started on my end. Tell the Tenth that I'll be waiting for him to call this afternoon, whenever it will be convenient for him. I'd like to ask for his blessing before I make an official announcement and send in the registration to the Vendiche."

"I'll put it in his schedule," Gokudera promised.

"Elario, _mio piccolo arrivista_," Don Gokudera added with a wide smile. Elario raised an eyebrow over being called "my little upstart", but it was better than being called _cucciolo_, or 'pup'. "Please call me Nonno. I look forward to a communication from you, as well. Your father can give you the number for my direct line. If you call before noon, I'll let you have your pick of vehicles from the main garage."

"Papi!" Gokudera didn't manage to say anything more before the video feed cut off, leaving them in sudden silence. "Well, I suppose bribery is standard procedure for grandparents. What did you think?" He needn't have asked. Elario was unconsciously dancing from foot to foot, eager to get started. "Nevermind," he said in resignation. "Pandora has my authorization to give you the number. Go ahead and let Maverick know - "

Elario was out the door before he could finish the sentence.

Finn leaned back in his chair as he considered all the information he'd personally collected. So much of it was different than his future self had reported. Not that the events had changed. No, everything was proceeding precisely as foretold, yet first-hand observation created a deeper connection with his targets than just listening to someone else's parroting. His perspective on everything was different once he saw everything happening through his own eyes.

Perhaps that was why he was focusing so much on Elario. It was actually quite educational to witness the man's quick development from a squishy nobody to an iron-willed Heir. On the neighboring screen, Maverick's progression was just as fascinating. It wasn't just his image, either, although Finn doubted any of Maverick's former students would recognize him. His pink dreadlocks had been cut off during the fight with Xanxus, leaving him with an incredibly short crop of pink hair. He'd completely given up on wearing business suits or normal clothes. Even as he tended to his father, who'd returned to the Rain Suite to recover from the blinding headache his Salamander had caused, Maverick remained armored in his Mafia-grade battle suit that covered him from the neck down, and kept his katana sheathed on his back.

But the most telling change was his smile, or his lack of one. His eyes held no trace of the happy Maverick that Finn once knew. Had Finn not watched the transformation personally, he would have sworn the man had been brainwashed, or lost his soul, or lobotomized himself to destroy his emotions. None of those were the answer, though. Maverick was a hollow man, and he was no longer hiding it. Every emotion he'd ever shown had been faked, because there was a hole inside him that couldn't be filled by anyone except his chosen Master. And that Master was undeniably Elario Gokudera.

"You aren't smiling," Yamamoto said, somehow seeing past the wet cloth covering his eyes. His son knelt down next to the patterned sofa where his father rested to better hear his words. "Are you sure you want to do this? If you're even a little bit wrong about Elario..."

"I'm not," Maverick replied with total certainty. "He's stronger than you think. Smarter, too."

"It's not about strength or intelligence. It's about heart. Is his heart big enough to accept everything about you?" Yamamoto slowly sat up and pulled the cloth off his face, allowing him to meet his son's gaze with a pair of bloodshot eyes. "I've known since you were a little boy that took after me, and that means I know exactly how much you're hurting inside. If you stop smiling - that's like tearing the bandage off a wound and letting it bleed. If you don't have enough stamina or if Elario fails your expectations, you'll be slowly killing yourself."

"I don't care." Maverick bowed his head, trying to keep his father from seeing the depth of his pain. "I'm tired, Pops. I'm so tired of smiling and pretending I'm the same as everyone else. I can't keep doing it. I'm not as strong as you."

"I'm not as strong as you think. There was time that I wanted to give up on the world, too. I lost the only thing that made it bearable, and my pain started spiraling out of control. Well, you know the story of how Tsuna saved me. I suppose this isn't much different. Instead of jumping off a roof for you, he's jumping off a cliff." Yamamoto laughed at his own joke, but Maverick didn't join in. He lifted his head, letting his father see the tears in his eyes. Yamamoto's laughter faltered, though he continued to softly smile at his son. "You can let it out," he said. "It won't be the first time you've cried in my lap."

Maverick shook his head, scattering his tears to the left and right. "I'll be okay, Pops. Elario - "

As if his words had summoned the devil, Elario burst through the front door to the Rain Suite without so much as a tap to announce himself, and exclaimed, "You'll never believe it. Heya, Mr. Yamamoto, sorry for barging in. Anyway, you'll never believe it, Maverick. I can still be a Mafia Boss!"

Blinking rapidly to dissipate the remaining tears in his eyes, Maverick stood and raised an eyebrow at his Master. "Did Kuneri...?"

"Nope." Elario smiled and gently shook his head. "Apparently there's a Gokudera Family, and my Dad's Dad is the Boss. We just got off a video conference with him. Nonno, that's Grandpa, was all like, 'Kuneri, my ass. His mother might be Kuneri, but his name is Gokudera.' It was awesome."

Maverick and Yamamoto's eyes bulged at the news. Yamamoto was the first to respond. "Hayato actually called his father?"

"Yup. I was surprised. The first thing he did was talk about how he was the bastard son, which he never told me or mom, but I think he did that so Nonno wouldn't be so upset when Dad told him that Maverick and I are an item. You know, because Dad and Aunt Bianchi are only half-siblings, which means Maverick and me are only half-cousins. It's still bad, but it's not quite as bad as it could be." Maverick and Yamamoto's eyes bulged more. "Yeah. I know about that now. Anyway, Dad started laying it on thick about how much I love you and how I wouldn't give you up, even if it meant Kuneri disowned me. Nonno just ate it up. He said he's going to call Papa later to get an official blessing, but he's going to put in the paperwork for us to attend Don Girarde as his Heir and his Heir's Right Hand. Assuming you're willing to officially abdicate your right to succession, of course. You can't be my Right Hand Man if you're my rival."

"I'm yours to command," Maverick instantly replied. "Just tell me what you want me to do."

"Abdicate," he ordered. "I'm going to call Nonno back after breakfast. I want you there so we can ask about the formalities. Oh. Wait. Speaking of formalities, there's something I forgot to do." Elario grabbed Maverick's hand and dragged him to the door. He paused for only a brief moment, looking back over his shoulder to say, "Excuse us, Mr. Yamamoto," before leaving.

Finn's bug automatically followed Maverick down the hallway to the Storm Suite. Elario called out twice as soon as he was through the door to make sure his mother and father weren't in the residence. He even weaved his way through all the rooms, dragging Maverick with him, to ensure they were alone. Then, he pulled Maverick into his room and carefully shut the door.

"Elario - "

"I thought about you all night," Elario interrupted, unwilling to give Maverick the chance to speak. As he spoke, he pulled Maverick over to sit on the side of his bed, though Elario remained standing in front of him. "I don't think you realize how long I was waiting for you to attack. Katie... Papa was right. I was just using her as a shield. It made it easier to lie to myself, but deep inside I've always been waiting for you to fight for me."

Elario sighed and took a moment to collect his thoughts. He looked down at Maverick, pinning him down with an icy stare as he continued, "The only – only – reason I hesitated last night was because Kuneri dropped the succession in my lap, and I was thinking about marriage and kids and a whole lot of crap that doesn't even matter anymore. When I realized I was about to lose you, I woke up. And... And now that I'm awake, you've lost your chance to escape. You're mine now. You are a meal for me to eat, a slave to serve my needs, and a pawn to be used for my entertainment. If you try to run away, I'll hunt you to the ends of the earth and devour you down to your bones. Do you understand, Maverick? Even if you beg to be free of me, I won't let you go. Not anymore."

"You can't scare me away." No smile lifted Maverick's lips, but the depths of his eyes seemed to shudder with pleasure.

"Then swear yourself. Swear your loyalty as my Right Hand Man."

"I swear."

"Swear your devotion as my Blood Slave."

"I swear."

"Swear your submission as my lover."

"I swear."

"Swear complete obedience."

"I swear."

"Will you really do anything for me?"

"Anything."

"Even if I told you to kill yourself?"

"Which method would please you the most?"

"None," Elario said. "I order you to live for me, Maverick. No matter what missions I give you in the future, you must always return to me alive. Swear it."

"I swear."

Elario fell silent and slowly relaxed. He threw himself onto his bed next to Maverick, intentionally snapping the tension in the room. "Will you be okay with attending Don Girarde with me? Won't it be weird since you were a teacher at Don Vongole?"

Maverick shrugged and turned sideways to make it easier to talk informally. "I only became a teacher to stay close to you. If you're going to Don Girarde, then it's only natural that I come with you... Boss. Or would you prefer to be called 'Master'?"

"Whichever," Elario replied carelessly. He distracted himself by twirling a length of his white hair around his wrist like a bracelet, though his thoughts were easily read due to the growing blush on his cheeks. "It's going to take some time to get used to this. I mean, I guess I'm a bully because I really like ordering you around, but there's some things I can't quite tell you to... I mean, I don't know if you'd want... Oh, hell. I know I have to say it, but this is embarrassing."

"Boss...?" Maverick prompted. The blush on Elario's face deepened until he was forced to use his hair as a curtain to hide his face. "Ah," Maverick blurted, realizing the problem. "You're thinking about sex. You don't have to worry. I let Dad know I was gay back when I was fifteen, and he told me all the basics. I've also done some studying on my own, so I'm confident in my ability to proceed safely in either role, according to your wishes."

"Have you ever...?" Elario asked, still hiding beneath his hair.

"No." The pair fell into an awkward silence that lasted until Elario slowly sat up again.

As the hair fell away from his face, the determined gleam in his bright blue eyes made the immediate future easy to predict. Elario leaned over and smashed his lips into Maverick's. The result couldn't really be called a kiss, so much as a collision, but it did the job of erasing Elario's hesitation. As soon as he pulled back for air, he touched his fingers to his bottom lip and snarled in dissatisfaction.

"Kiss me properly, damnit," he ordered.

Finn started to push away the screen, but stopped himself. He needed to watch this personally to gain the experience. Doing so would allow him to recognize an out-of-control vampire in the future.

The progression was far more subtle than he expected. The pair began a serious make-out session, full of mostly reciprocated kissing and a little chaste fondling, that lasted nearly eight minutes. Elario then took dominance by unzipping the top of Maverick's leather suit. Maverick pulled his katana free from his back, sheath and all, and laid it down within reach, then allowed himself to be stripped to his waist, revealing a hardened body stripped of all extraneous padding and marred by only a handful of scars from near-misses.

Finn winced as Maverick allowed himself to be pushed down, already seeing the signs that Elario was surrendering to temptation. His pupils filled most of his eyes, and he was beginning to pant. And while both were normal symptoms of sexual arousal, it was incredibly abnormal for a vampire. According to all reports, the species remained cold-blooded, even when they allowed intimacy. Elario was allowing his blood to get too heated. His blood-lust and battle-hunger wasn't going to stay tamed.

Maverick started to realize something was wrong when Elario crawled on top of him, and slapped him across his face.

"B-Boss..?" Maverick spluttered. He was taken by surprise with a second slap.

Elario chuckled softly in amusement as Maverick's expression filled with disbelief.

"Imp," Finn called out, instantly getting the AI's undivided attention. He appeared out of his Home Screen in a swirl of floating silver pixels to give Finn the comfort of a visual presence. "Send a message to Elario's overseer. What's his name? Aster. That was it. Let Aster know Elario's current location, and tell him he has three minutes to reach him before he kills his boyfriend."

"Message sent," Imp replied. "Will Maverick be able to hold out for three minutes?"

Finn glanced back at the surveillance screen. Maverick was beginning to fight back, since he'd been ordered to live, but Elario was already beginning to draw blood with his fingernails. It wouldn't be long before he decided to bite into something. At that point, the venom in Elario's teeth would paralyze him and turn him into helpless prey. He believed Maverick could hold out for three minutes until that happened, but maybe -

"Sugar Ribbon Mummification." In an instant, Elario was wrapped from neck to hip in rapidly hardening ribbons of glossy, pulled sugar.

"Give me a playback at quarter speed," Finn ordered. A second screen popped up alongside the main screen, so he wouldn't have to lose track of current events while he reviewed.

In the playback, Maverick grabbed his katana with one hand as he deflected Elario's hand-turned-claw with the other. He kicked the blade out of its sheath with his thumb, though the blade didn't remain a blade for long. The tip changed first, transforming into semi-solid sugar to bond itself with the sheath before it could be completely freed. As the rest of the blade transformed, Maverick threw the sheath across the room to create the pulling effect necessary to stretch the newly-made candy into the form of a ribbon.

Maverick manipulated the hilt end of the ribbon with deft skill, treating it as if he were merely practicing rhythmic gymnastics. The ribbon swirled around and around, creating a wide coil that fell with precision around Elario's upper body. Maverick pulled the hilt away with the skill of a master fisherman, tightening the ribbon of sugar before it could harden. The result, as Finn could see on the main screen, was a mummified vampire.

Elario twisted left and right, struggling to get free, but he didn't succeed in the remaining forty-nine seconds. Aster burst through the door as the hard candy prison finally broke and shattered, and he jumped into the fray before Elario could do something irreversible.

Finn waved away the screen without bothering to wait for the conclusion of the incident. He already knew the most important piece of information: things had changed. His future self had reported that Maverick hadn't fought back; he'd been sent to the infirmary because Elario's first attack had struck his temple and left him unconscious for the remainder of the assault.

"There's our cue," Finn said. "Initiate temporal scans. Find my butterflies."

"Roger," replied the united voice of AI5. Each member appeared in explosions of color-coded pixels, giving him the superficial benefit of being able to see their avatars working.

"Gregory Sawada is off-script," Red Cici reported. "I'll give you a side-by-side." As soon as the words left her digital lips, Gregory's surveillance screen appeared in front of his command chair. Unlike Elario's screen, though, this one was split in two. On the left side was a live feed in color. The right side held a black-and-white video capture transferred from Eden's Future Database.

He could instantly tell that Gregory was off-script like Cici said. According to the Future Database, Gregory should have been helping Tonno move into the unused quarters for the Heir's Cloud Guardian. But he wasn't. Instead, he was handing over a folded piece of paper to Ryohei.

"Isolate the text and translate," Finn ordered as soon as Ryohei opened it to reveal foreign words written with Flames.

"It's written in Old Vongolian," Yellow Pandora reported. "It's a summons. Gregory gave him a time and place to meet for a Cleansing. The bottom half is a map. It tells him how to reach the Cattedrale del Settimo Percorso. It's the abandoned temple hidden under sector six."

"He wasn't supposed to find out about the Temple of the Seventh Path for another month," Finn replied. "How the hell did he...?"

"He's Illuminati," Yellow Pandora grumbled. "According to the future you, Gregory's Future Database is better than ours. It gets updated each time he accesses it, which gives him an exponentially greater ability to create changes in the present timeline."

"I don't know what that means," Finn admitted. Pandora turned to glare at him. "Hey, I'm trying here. Give me some credit for learning the butterfly effect in under an hour. I get that he's got the power to change the future, so just keep an eye on him and keep scanning for other power-players. I don't really care about the small stuff right now. Just focus on the Horsemen situation and let me know who else isn't sticking to the script."

"Initial scans report Tsunayoshi, of course, but Ieyasu, Orinato, Haru, Veronica, Luca, and Armande are also out of temporal alignment," she replied. "That means they're not where they're supposed to be."

"Let me see," he said, ignoring her patronizing comment. With a wave of her hand, she tossed seven square bubbles at him that quickly elongated into holographic screens holding the same side-by-side comparison as Gregory's projection.

Tsunayoshi should have been in his closet, trying to decide which costume to wear for breakfast. Instead, he was wearing his suit from the previous day as he interrogated the few surviving assassins from the party. Finn was amazed to see that he wasn't doing anything invasive to make them talk. He merely sat in a chair across from where they were bound to their own seats, and stared at them. He stared, and stared, and stared until the assassins began saying the most interesting things.

Ieyasu should have been moving his belongings into the Heir's Mist Guardian Suite, since Sugar the cat didn't want it. Instead, he was down in the underground kitchens that served breakfast to the subordinate's main cafeteria, and he'd completely taken over management from the head chef, who was currently trying to keep up with all of Ieyasu's grouchy orders. Surprisingly, Ieyasu never insulted any of the chefs, although he did throw away the contents of the first six breakfast plates they offered him to taste-test.

Orinato should have been overseeing the distribution of blankets and futons to the morning's newly arrived Mafiosos. Instead, he'd joined Chin for a morning run through the garden. Both were exercising far too late to run into any of Tsuna's Guardians, though they ran into Xanxus and Squalo, who were practicing hand-to-hand combat in one of the more secluded sparring rings.

Haru should have been overseeing the Vongola tailors who were steadily altering the standard-issue suits to better fit their wearers. Instead, she sat on the floor in front of a naked mannequin, holding a pair of sewing needles between her lips, and stared at it in the same way Tsunayoshi had stared at the assassins to make them talk.

Veronica should have been showering. Instead, the transvestite was already settling into her new desk in the waiting room outside Tsunayoshi's office, eager to do her job as Vongola the Tenth's Head Secretary. It was a little amusing to watch her for a few minutes, as the under-secretaries started appearing to give their greetings before disappearing down a nearby, hidden elevator attached to their new office Division. There was the Secretary of Call Triage who acted as an operator for the Secretary's office, then there were the Secretary of Billing, the Secretary of Finances, the Payroll Secretary, the Secretary of Legal Affairs, the Secretary of Internal Affairs, the Press Secretary, the Secretary of Documents, the Secretary of Scheduling, and the Head Secretary's Secretary. It took five minutes before Veronica realized she had her own Secretary, followed by another five minutes of questioning whether she was in the correct place. Only Pandora's reassurances allowed Veronica to stay calm. It helped even more when Pandora told her that the Head Secretary's duties were to announce visitors, turn away visitors, fetch coffee, and play intermediary between Tsunayoshi and the other Secretaries. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle.

Luca should have been huddled under his blankets, crying because of a nightmare. Instead, he was sitting at his desk with his feet buried in discarded balls of paper, stressing over the love poem he was attempting to write.

Armande should have been unloading his belongings from the yacht now parked at Port Vongola. Instead, he was standing on the end of a rotted, makeshift dock nearly twenty miles down the shoreline. He turned at some unseen cue and smiled. Moments later, a shadow detached from the nearby treeline. As it stepped forward, the shadow slowly resolved into the form of... someone Finn didn't recognize. It was a woman, though, and strangely pretty, even though she was a decade older than Armande and exceedingly muscular.

"Isolate and identify," Finn ordered.

"T-That's..." Red Cici froze in place. Everyone else, from Yellow Pandora to Blue Cadet, froze with her, making him wonder if there was some sort of glitch in Eden's operating system.

"Kiri," Green Systema said. "Finn, she's gotten older and, um, beefier, but face recognition says that's the daughter of Tsunayoshi's first Ring-smith, Patchwork."

"Record their interaction. I want to know why Armande knows a Ring-smith. If my gut is correct, then..."

"Armande is one of the Horsemen your Future-self refused to identify by name," Blue Cadet finished. "Should we mobilize and intercept?"

"No," Finn replied. "It's too early for that. Just keep eyes and ears on him. Collect as much information as you can."

"Roger."

"I think that's a good enough start for today," Finn said. "I'm going to take a nap before breakfast. Call me if someone dies."


End file.
